The Kitty Katswell Show
by Homeydaclown
Summary: A sequel to the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'Iron Mutt'. Kitty finally gets the recognition she finally deserves. Starring Kitty Katswell & her unfunny, stupid sidekick; Dudley. Rated M. Language. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Prologue

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

The Prologue

_**Boring Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy. Butch Hartman does. Anyway, this fic has language, possible drug usage, and possible sexual content-(later chapters) in it. So, if you don't like-y, don't read-y Anyway, this fic takes place after the episode; 'Iron Mutt', but first the prologue.**_

It shows Kitty sitting, with her right leg draped over her left leg.

Kitty Katswell is a cat, that lives in Petropolis & works as a secret agent for the organization known as Turbo Undercover Fighting Force or T.U.F.F. for short.

She's T.U.F.F.'s top agent. She can speak 120 different dialects...

"I'm currently studying two more dialects, right at the moment, Mr. Homey." Kitty interrupted. "Just letting you know."

Anyway, she can speak 122 different dialects & is a skilled martial arts expert.

She doesn't work alone. She works along with a white dog named; Dudley Puppy.

"Hello!" Dudley exclaims. "I am so in the zone for this exciting fic, that I'm gonna be starring in!"

"Have you been slammin' your head against the vending machine again?" Kitty asks. "Can't you read? This fic's named after me and stars me, Kitty Katswell. Is that your name?"

"No." Dudley said sadly.

"Good." Kitty said. "Now, get lost & let the author finish this prologue."

So with his head down, Dudley walks sadly away.

"Okay, Mr. Homey. You may continue." Kitty said.

She works along side with a white dog named; Dudley Puppy. They both stop all of the villains, that roam through the streets of Petropolis.

Kitty haves ten razor sharp claws, which she calls lethal weapons. She can slice & dice up anything from robots to any person.

"Yep. That's right!" Kitty said, as she extracted her claws. "I'll slice & dice up anybody!"

As I said earlier; Kitty is a cat with tan fur, with black sexy black hair, big green eyes, & a little cute black nose. Other words; she haves a pretty and cute face.

"Oh, thank you." Kitty said, as she blushed.

You're welcome. Anyway, Kitty always wears a black secret agent jumpsuit, with a white shirt underneath. White gloves & white high heeled boots. Unless, she's undercover and she'll wear a variety of disguises & even posing as a villain; like Madam Catastrophe, who looks exactly like Kitty, except she haves a beard & a patch over her left eye & talks in a Russian accent, and also works with a white dog named; Dr. Rabies, who looks like Dudley, except he haves a beard & a patch over his left eye, but more on them later.

"Looks like, I'm gonna meet her again." Kitty said. "Something tells me, that she loves to drink that Russian Vodka. I also have a strange feeling, that she's also a lesbian."

For some reason, she likes to relieve her stress, by shredding her furniture with her claws. Furniture that probably cost an arm and a leg, but it's her furniture. She bought it. She can do whatever with it.

"That's right." Kitty said. "I can afford it."

Kitty also drives a white spy car, that have a bunch of gadgets and a bunch of stuff, that are useful, unlike those useless crap those WCC assholes on 'Pimp My Ride' always put in people's cars, driving up the total for the complete overhaul.

"That show sucks. Just like MTV in general." Kitty said.

Kitty also spend eight years in Secret Agent College for her training. Personally, she should have gone to Compton, LA & study along with the Bloods and the Crips. She would've been done in a month or two.

"I would have, but Petropolis is much closer & my home is here." Kitty added.

Kitty also haves medium to large sized breasts, a sexy hourglass midsection, and a big sexy booty.

"You're makin' me blush, Mr. Homey." Kitty said, as she blushed again.

Kitty also had terrible birthdays, since she was a kitten, but that's gonna stop in this fic.

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, that's good."

Kitty's favorite things are, what are your favorite things?

"Well, I like to sit out in the sun & drink tea. I also love to read magazines, karate chop stuff, & just lounge around." Kitty said. "I also enjoy smooth jazz, old school rap, funk, & G-funk. That's all I can think off."

That's all of the traits about Kitty.

"I also like to try out new foods." Kitty started. "And I'm a master chef."

Okay. Now for the explanation of this fic. Kitty is the star of her own show & Dudley is the stupid, unfunny sidekick. They go on missions, just like on the real show.

"Yep. Just like the real show!" Kitty added.

So, the comes to a conclusion for the prologue. Please review, on what the next chapter of 'The Kitty Katswell Show' should be.

"Remember. It's got to star me." Kitty said. "And it haves to be funny with along with action in it!"

Then she turns her head.

"Cue the theme music!"

Then a variation of pure 1970's funk & G-funk music plays. This music is based on the theme song from the first season of 'That's My Mama'. A show from 1974, that ran on ABC.


	2. Catch The Rat, Dumbass!

Catch the Rat, Dumbass!

_**Well, since nobody didn't suggest, what chapter 2 should be. I guess, I'll have to come up an idea. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of; 'The Kitty Katswell Show'.**_

_**The Kitty Katswell Show was 'taped' in front of a 'live studio audience'.**_

It was a gloomy day in Petropolis. It looked like it was about to storm like hell, but enough of that bullshit, let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows a cover of a magazine, which was called; 'Doghouse Magazine', a parody of Penthouse Magazine. The magazine lowers, to reveal Dudley drooling at the photos.

"Oh god!" he muttered, as he drooled at the photos. "I would like, to get some of that!"

Just then, Kitty walked into the snack room, where the perverted mutt was. The audience cheers & applaudes, as she entered. Ala 'Married...with Children', 'Sanford and Son' & all those older sitcoms, when the star of the show enters.

"Well. Well. Well. Lookit what we got here." she said in a teasing voice. "A horny, perverted dog."

Dudley jumps up & hides the magazine behind his back. The audience laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"Was you reading that 'Dogpound Magazine' again?" Kitty asks.

"It's not called Dogpound Magazine, Kitty. It's called; 'Doghouse Magazine'!" Dudley exclaims, as he accidently showed the magazine to Kitty. "Get it right!"

Then he stops, when he realized what he just did. He blushed a deep red, as the audience laughs.

"I thought so!" Kitty said, as she walked over to him.

"So, I'm reading 'Doghouse Magazine'." Dudley started. "It's not I'm doin' anything wrong, like me jerking off to a photo of you in your bikini!"

Then he stops.

"Dammit! I did it again!" the stupid dog said as he slapped himself.

The audience laughs, as he did this action.

Kitty looks at him, with a sly smile.

"Dudley. You love me, don't you?" she said in a teasing voice.

"No I don't!" Dudley sniffed, as he was blushing.

"Yes, you do." Kitty said, still in a teasing voice. "You love me. You want me. You wanna marry me."

The audience laughs & Dudley continued blushing.

"No I don't!" he repeated.

"Yes _you_ do. You wanna feel my boobs. You wanna slap my sexy booty!"

Then Kitty starts slapping her booty, as the audience hootered & hollered erotically.

Dudley faints onto the floor from Kitty slapping her sexy rear. The audience laughs.

Kitty laughs also.

"Ha!Ha! Now, I can enjoy my break in peace."

Then she took out her laptop & started watching old 1970's Catxploitation movies.

Meanwhile, across town at the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem hideout or D.O.O.M. for short. Snaptrap and his merry men of morons, was sitting around looking bored.

"So, does anyone have any evil plans, that we can do?" Snaptrap asked.

"Uh, we can rob that Tvshack store?" Francisco suggested.

"No." Snaptrap said. "Tv isn't the big thing no more."

"How about, we impersonate as police officers and we arrest people & rob the bank?" Ollie suggested.

"Yeah." the others, except Snaptrap praised.

"No." put down Snaptrap. "That's sounds like too much work."

"How 'bout, we all make the beautiful people, all funny lookin'? H'yuck!" laughed a funny looking guy from the South.

Snaptrap turns to him.

"Funny-looking Southern Guy. You always suggest that."

"I know!" the southern freak laughed. "H'yuck!"

"God! What a fuckin' idiot!" Snaptrap faceplamed, as audience laughs.

Then he starts thinking.

"I got it! I say, that we rob all of the supermarkets & stores of their cheese. And then we bring all the cheese back here and put it all in a missle & blow up TUFF headquarters with it." Snaptrap explained, as he took a sip of water. "Is that an evil plan or _is_ that an _evil_ plan?"

The others looked at him.

"Well?" asked Snaptrap.

"Uh, that sounds like a great idea, boss." Ollie lied.

"Y-eah. It's absolutely great!" lied Francisco.

"Hmmpth!" Larry sniffed. "I like Ollie's idea better. It sounds like, _his_ might actually work. And it doesn't involve with you destroying cheese."

Snaptrap glares at him.

"If you like Ollie's idea so much, why don't you marry it then, Larry!" he shouted, as his eyes rolled crazily.

"I can't. I'm already married to your daughter." Larry said matter of factly. "Dumb ass."

"Just for that remark, you get to spend time in the shark tank!" Snaptrap shouted, as he pressed a button.

Then the chair Larry was in, tipped over into an open shark tank.

"I hate it here." Larry said, as he went into the shark's mouth.

Snaptrap dusted off his hands.

"Well, with that done. Let's go & steal that cheese!"

The funny-looking Southern freak runs up to Snaptrap.

"H'yuck! H'yuck! Can I go into the shark tank too?"

Snaptrap rolled his eyes and kicked the freak into the shark tank. The audience laughs.

"Now, we can go." Snaptrap said.

Back at Tuff headquarters. Kitty was back at her desk, typing something on her computer, when dumbass Dudley rushes up to her.

"I'm bored, Kitty!" he hollered, as he grabbed her and shook her. "It feels like, I've been in here for years!"

"Stop shakin' me, dipshit!" Kitty sniffed, as she slaps the shit outta him.

The audience laughs as she did that.

Dudley held his aching cheek.

"Sorry, Kitty. I'm just bored to death."

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" asked Kitty.

"Can you tell me a story?" asked Dudley, as he gave Kitty that sad puppy look.

Kitty growled.

"Once upon a time, I knocked a dog out with a keyboard! **The end!**" hollered Kitty, as she picked up her keyboard & held it in the air.

The audience laughs.

"That story wasn't long enough." Dudley said.

The audience laughs at his retardedness.

Kitty was about to beat Dudley into submission with her keyboard, when the Chief's voice was heard.

"AGENTS KATSWELL & PUPPY, COME TO MY OFFICE!" he said.

"Gee, I wonder what the Chief wants?" asks Dudley.

"Let's go & see." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Idiot!"

At the Chief's office. The Chief was holding some papers. His head was on a big ass monitior, so the agents can see him. Standing next to him was Tuff's genius, Keswick.

Kitty & Dudley stands by the Chief's desk.

"Agents Katswell & Puppy." the Chief shouted. "I just got this memo about Snaptrap!"

"The bastard!" Dudley hollered.

Kitty pokes Dudley in the nose with a claw. The audience laughs.

"My nose!" Dudley cried, as his nose was bleeding a little bit. "You bitch!"

"Shut up and let the Chief talk!" hissed Kitty, as she turned to the Chief. "Continue, Chief."

"Thank you, Kitty." the Chief said. "You'll be gettin' an extra check for that action. Anyway, this memo says; that Snaptrap is planning on stealing all of the cheese from all of the supermarkets & stores. Put it in a missle & launch the missle and blow up TUFF headquarters."

"What? Again?" Dudley asks.

"Shut up, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims, as she stands up. "Keswick. How much time, we got left?"

"An hour a-a-and c-c-counting." stuttered Keswick.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Dudley. "That's when the Al Bundy marathon starts!"

Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Dudley asks.

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

"Good." the Chief said. "We're counting on you."

Then the two agents go off to stop Snaptrap.

The Chief looks at Keswick.

"Wanna get hammered?"

"It's a b-b-bit too early, for me to get d-d-drunk." Keswick asked. "You g-g-go ahead."

"Okay, then." the Chief said, as he took out a tiny liquor bottle. "Bottoms up!"

He starts chugging the beer & the audience laughs.

The scene is on Kitty's car now. She and Dudley was speeding towards one of Petropolis' many grocery stores. Dudley was talking.

"So, which store did the Chief said, that Snaptrap's robbing?" he asks.

"How the hell, should I know?" Kitty asked. "Any of them."

"How many is; 'Any'?" asked Dudley stupidly.

"Well, by my estimate of how big the city is?" Kitty started. "It's about 2 thousand stores."

"2 thousand stores!" Dudley exclaims. "This sounds like, it's gonna be an all day thing."

"Yeah. So?" Kitty asked.

"So? That means, that I'll miss the Al Bundy marathon." Dudley said sadly, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Kitty said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs.

Then Dudley starts sniffing.

"I smell, foot long hot dogs!"

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley! This isn't the time for food. We gotta stop Snaptrap." she snapped.

"I know, this store that sells them fresh daily." Dudley said.

Kitty smiles.

"You know what, Dudley. You're a genius."

"I am?" Dudley asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Just tell me to go, by followin' that nose of yours."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as he takes a sniff. "Keep goin' straight!"

So Kitty does.

A couple of blocks ahead. Snaptrap and co. was putting all of the stolen cheese into their big-ass pimped out truck.

"Ah ha!" Snaptrap laughed. "Now, my plan is almost complete. Stealing all this cheese & these foot long hot dogs, was easy as stealing money from the blind."

The others stared at him.

"What?" he asks. "It's not like, we didn't do it before. Now, let's get outta here, before those Tuff agents show up!"

Just then, as if on cue. Kitty & Dudley pulls up. They jumped out of the car.

"I don't think so, Snaptrap!" Kitty said. "You're not going anywhere. Not on my watch."

"But I'm not on your watch!" Snaptrap said stupidly, as the audience laughs. "God! It seems like, this city's full of assholes!"

Then Kitty smiles deviously at the rat.

"Let's get 'em, Dudley! Dudley?"

Kitty turns to see, that the stupid dog was at the free samples table. The audience laughs.

Kitty rushes up to him.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doin'!"

"I'm gettin' some of these tasty pizza tidbits, Kitty." Dudley said, as he threw a pizza tidbit into his mouth. "They're delicious!"

"For the love of god!" Kitty exclaimed loudy, as the audience laughs.

Snaptrap realizing the advantage he haves right now with Kitty & Dudley arguing, turns to his gang.

"Let's get in the truck & get the hell out of here!" he exclaims.

So they all get into the Doom truck & sped off.

"Now, stop bein' stupid & let's capture..." Kitty said, as she turned to see that Snaptrap & his goons gone. "Snaptrap."

"Oh great, Kitty." Dudley said, as he continued eating his pizza tidbits. "_You_ let Snaptrap get away. And there's only..."

He looks at his watch.

"50 minutes left, before the Al Bundy marathon!"

"Are you gonna keep doin' this?" Kitty asked. "Because, you're startin' to annoy me with that crap."

"Probably." Dudley answered stupidly, as the audience laughed at his stupidity.

"Besides, it's _your_ fault. You and your damn pizza tidbits." Kitty sniffed in a angry tone.

"These pizza tidbits are good!" Dudley said, as he popped another one in his mouth.

The audience laughs.

"C'mon!" Kitty shouted, as she grabbed Dudley by the mouth.

Back at Doom headquarters, Snaptrap's stooges was stuffing all of the cheese into the missle.

"Within minutes, everyone at Tuff headquarters, will be smothered to death in cheese sauce." he laughed. "Ha! What an evil plan!"

"Uh, sure." Ollie said, as he put on a fake smile.

"Greatest plan, ever." Francisco said, hoping that Snaptrap give him a pay raise for kissing up to this moronic plan.

Soon, the missle was filled with the cheese. And it was ready to launch.

"Larry. Start the countdown!" Snaptrap ordered.

"Larry's still in the shark tank, boss." Ollie said.

"Dammit! I _always_ have to do everything!" Snaptrap sniffed, as he pressed a button.

A mirrored disco ball, disco lights, and disco music started playing. The audience laughs.

"Oh shit! This is the '70's Night Button'!" Snaptrap exclaims, as he was wearing a big-ass afro.

He presses another button & the countdown started.

"_T minus 30 minutes, until launch._" a robotic voice said.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Snaptrap laughed evily, still wearing his afro.

"Uh, boss." Francisco started. "You're still wearin' your afro."

"So?" Snaptrap sniffed. "I like it! It makes me look cool!"

Just then, a wall exploded. There standing there, was Kitty & Dudley. She was holding a smoking bazooka.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" she started. "I'm gonna get your ass, this time!"

"Oh shit! You're not gonna get me, Jive Turkey!" Snaptrap said.

"Jive turkey?" Dudley asked, as he turns to Kitty. "You don't look like a turkey."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Shut up, Dudley." Kitty sniffed.

Snaptrap turns to his goons.

"Don't just stand there. Get those jivin' chumps!"

Then his men, started to attack Kitty & Dudley in pure 70's fashion.

"Damn! There's a whole lot of 70's jokes in this chapter." Kitty muttered, as she took out a small bomb. "So, they wanna play that game huh. I'll play with them, alright!"

She throws the bomb onto the floor.

After the smoke clears, Kitty is wearing big hoop earrings. A brown fur coat, red shirt, black pants, black boots, & a black afro. Ala Celopatra Jones. And Dudley was wearing a pimp's hat & was holding a pimp cane.

Kitty was known as 'Catapatra Jones' now. And Dudley was known as 'Big Dudley P'.

"Attack the suckas, Big Dudley P!" Catapatra Jones/Kitty shouted.

So 'Catpatra Jones'/Kitty & 'Big Dudley P' started fighting. Kitty threw several punches, thus knocking the weapons out of the henchmen hands.

Then she did several karate chops on some of the goons' heads. Knocking them out cold.

"Dudley, get Snaptrap!" Kitty called out. "Dudley? Dudley!"

She turns to see, that Dudley was eating some of the foot longs, that Snaptrap had stolen from the store.

"Foot longs at last!" Big Dudley P exclaims, as he took a bite from his hot dog.

The audience laughs.

Kitty stares at him.

"What?" Dudley asks.

"Catch the rat, Dumbass!" Kitty shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dudley saluted.

"Ah, ha! You're too late, Tuff agents!" Snaptrap exclaims, as he pressed the launch button.

"_Countdown cancelled!_" said the robotic voice. "_Launch missle to desired target!_"

"Say goodbye to your fellow co-workers!" Snaptrap laughed, as the missle launched off. "Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh my god!" Big Dudley P exclaims. "He's gonna blow up Tuff headquarters! And I'll never gonna see that Al Bundy marathon!"

"Don't fret, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'll stop the missle and you stop Snaptrap!"

"But how?" Dudley bitched. "Those hot dogs are so distracting with their delicious smell."

"There's a hidden lazer on the top of your cane." Kitty said. "Just lift up the little diamond on top."

So Dudley lifts up the diamond, that was on top of his cane. A lazer beam shoots out & breaks a window.

"Cool!" Dudley said.

So Catapatra Jones went into her huge afro & took out a her own missle launcher.

"Gotta fight fire. With fire."

She launches her missle, to the cheese-filled missle.

It hits it, and knocked it off it's course.

The cheese missle then goes down in a peaceful neighborhood.

"Ah ha! Bullseye!" Kitty said, as she put up her missle launcher back in her afro.

"Good job!" Dudley said.

Then he stops.

"Oh yeah."

He shoots Snaptrap in the leg.

"My leg!" he hollered, as he held onto his hurting leg. "I will now, plot my..."

"Shut up!" Kitty sniffed, as she stuffed Snaptrap's afro wig into his mouth.

The audience laughs, as she done this.

"Good work, Catapatra Jones." Big Dudley P said. "Where did that missle land anyway?"

"Oh, it landed somewhere, where someone I hates lives at." Kitty said, as she put the cuffs onto Snaptrap.

* * *

><p>The cheese missle had landed and destroyed The Chameleon's stone house. He was all covered in cheese.<p>

"I don't get this joke." he said.

Then a piece of the missle lands on him, knocking him unconcious. The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>Back at Tuff headquarters. The Chief was congradulating Kitty, who was back in her normal attire, for stopping Snaptap again.<p>

"Congradulations, for stopping Snaptrap from blowing up Tuff." The Chief said, a little tipsy from drinking ealier.

"Thank you, Chief." Kitty said.

"You & agent Puppy did a s-s-spendid job." stuttered Keswick. "By the w-w-way. Where is he?"

"Guess?" Kitty said, as she rolled her eyes.

It shows, Dudley sitting at his desk. Watching the Al Bundy marathon.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! That Al Bundy's funny!" he laughed, as he ate his hot dog.

"What a fuckin' idiot!" Kitty said, as she turned to The Chief. "Sometimes, I wondered why you hired him."

"Sometimes, I think about that myself, Kitty." The Chief muttered.

"Sounds like, two c-c-certain people, been drinking the H-H-Haterade again." Keswick said.

The Chief & Kitty looks at him.

"W-W-What?" Keswick asks.

"I'm surprised, that you know what Haterade is, Keswick." Kitty said.

"Hey!" Keswick sniffed. "Just because I'm a nerd, doesn't mean, that I don't use the h-h-h-hip lingo."

"Whatever." Kitty said. "Let's just end this chapter now. Good night,..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dudley shouted. "I can't hear Bundy!"

Kitty then goes over to Dudley & beats him upside of the head with his tv.

The audience laughs & applaudes.

"Anyway." Kitty started, as she dusted her hands off. "So long, folks! Make sure, you review for what you want in chapter 3."

**End Chapter**


	3. Cats & Diamond Necklaces

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Diamonds, are a Cat's Best Friend

**Since, no one didn't suggest an idea for chapter 3. I guess, I have to create a idea. This chapter might include a possible cat fight between Kitty & Madam Catastrophe. And is the first chapter of Catastrophe's secret crush for Kitty.**

It was another day in Petropolis. The sun was shining & all that crap. Despite all these good things happening, T.U.F.F. have to continue on defeating all of the villians, that roam free in the streets of Petropolis.

Yep. Crime doesn't take rest or take a day off, except for late nights, & Sundays. But for the rest of days of the week, during the daylight & early evening hours, crime works.

Anyway, the scene is at a pizza palor now. Dudley jumps out of the door & into Kitty's ride. He was still wearing his pimp hat from the last chapter.

"C'mon, Kitty." he hollered. "I wanna get back in time for my show!"

"Shut up!" said a voice. "I'm comin'! It's hard to see, with these pizza boxes, blocking my view."

Then came a stack of pizza boxes with legs & arms.

"Can you help me?" the stack of pizza boxes said.

"Do I have to?" Dudley whined.

"I think, it'll be the gentlemen's approach." said the stack of pizza boxes.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he got out of the car.

He opened up the car door & shoves the stack of pizzas into it.

The audience laughs.

Through the boxes of pizzas, Kitty's head sticks up. She had a slice of pizza on her head. The audience whoos, cheers, whistled, & applauded for the star.

"Thanks for helping me, Dudley." Kitty said with sarcasm in her voice, as the audience laughs.

"Anytime." Dudley said stupidly, not noticing Kitty's sarcasm.

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Kitty notices his pimp hat.

"You still wearing that pimp hat, I see."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I like it! It makes me look cool."

"Whatever." Kitty said in a bored tone.

Dudley takes the slice of pizza from Kitty's head & start eating it. The audience laughs.

"Mmmm. There's nothing like a slice of pepperoni, italian sausage & mushroom pizza!" he said, as he burped.

Just then, Kitty's communicator watch goes off.

Keswick was on it.

"Agents Katswell & Pimp Dog. The Chameleon's holding up a local c-c-c-clothing store." he said.

"Where at?" Kitty asked.

"At the 'P-P-Pimpz and H-H-Ho's'." Keswick answered.

"Isn't that, that joint by 'Thugz' Bonez & Shit'?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." Keswick answers.

Dudley then thinks for a second.

"Okay! Let's get that bastard!"

He jumps into the driver's seat.

Kitty grabs him & throws him to the passenger seat. The audience laughs as this happens.

"Hold your roll. This is my car." she sniffed as she sat in the driver's seat. "I'm the one who drives."

"But I've driven your car before." Dudley whined.

"Yeah, but you wasn't wearin' that hat." Kitty said. "Now let's go!"

Then she starts the car & drives off to the crime.

Minutes later, at 'Pimpz and Ho's'. The duo jumps out of the car to see that moron, The Chameleon holding a laser gun. He had the gun aimed at the manager's head.

"Are you gonna give me the clothes for free or do I have to zap you full of holes?" he asked.

"Man, hell nawl!" the manager said angrily.

"Well, I have to shoot you then!" The Chameleon laughed.

"Not so fast, Chameleon!"

The Chameleon turns his back to see Kitty jump in & aim her gun at him.

"Oh shit! It's the extremely beautiful & sexy agent Kitty Katswell!" The Chameleon exclaims. "The person, that I tried to kill by blowing her up nine times, but failed!"

"Failed miserably." Kitty added.

The audience laughs.

"Now, release that manager, before I have to hurt your ass!"

"You gonna hurt me?" The Chameleon laughed. "Wow! Now that's a sexy & erotic thought!"

The audience laughs, as he starts drooling a bit from the sexy daydream.

Kitty was pissed.

"Looks like, I'm gonna have to hurt your perverted ass bad now, since you're havin' that sexy daydream of me." she said. "Me & all my nine lives."

The Chameleon slams his ray gun on the floor.

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"Your ass is mine!" Kitty said, as she did a karate pose.

Then they both started attacking each other.

Kitty gives several punches to The Chameleon's face. Then she moves on down his body. The Chameleon then flicks Kitty's nose. She holds her nose & he knocks her down to the floor with a swift roundhouse kick to the leg.

"Ha!Ha! Looks like I win!" The Chameleon shouted. "Nice try. Maybe next time, you'll get to 'hurt me' again. Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Then he turns his attention back to the manager.

Kitty was ultra pissed.

"The one thing, that you shouldn't do, Chameleon." she said, but not loud enough for him to hear.

She extracted her claws out.

"That you shouldn't turn your back, durin' a blade fight!"

Then she slashes the back of the Chameleon's transformation suit, and his back too.

"Ahhh!" hollered the Chameleon in pain. "What the hell are you doin' bitch?"

Kitty keeps slashing on the Chameleon's back, as blood starts seeping out.

"Bitch? I'll bitch you!" Kitty shouted, as the audience laughs.

This keeps going, until the Chameleon gives up.

"AHHH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" The Chameleon cried in pain. "I GIVE UP! JUST STOP SLASHING MY BAAACCCCKKKK!"

"What was that?" Kitty asked with an evil smile as she kept slashing his back, prentending that she didn't hear him. "I can't hear you. I'm too busy makin' deli meat out of your back!"

"AHHHH! YOU WIN, DAMMIT!" cried the Chameleon. "YOU HURT ME! MY ASS IS YOURS!"

"That's what I thought." Kitty said, as she stopped slashing her enemy's back.

Four minutes later, medical personell & the police was there, treating the Chameleon. Kitty had washed all of the blood off her claws, when Dudley walks up.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley! Where the hell have you been!" she asked angrily. "I had to fight the Chameleon alone!"

"I was at 'Thugz' Bonez and Shit'." Dudley said, as he burped.

Kitty facepalms herself as the audience laughs.

"What a fuckin' idiot!" she muttered.

Then the manager of 'Pimpz and Ho's' walks up to them.

"Thank you, fo' savin' my store." he said. "Fo' now on, anything you want out of here, is 99% off."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

"Yep." the manager says. "Anything, playboy."

"Hi-Gi-Gi!" Dudley said, and went into the men's department.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he did said, we get 99% off."

She goes into the ladies department, as the police hauled the Chameleon's ass off to jail.

Soon, Kitty's car was filled of; pimp canes, pimp hats, mostly of Dudley's & a small bag, which was Kitty's. It consited of a red shirt, black jeans, ear rings, & black boots.

Kitty was wearing a black bolero hat with a red band. The hat was tilted to the right, covering half of her right eye. Ala Alica Keys.

"Ha!Ha! You look funny, wearing your hat like that!" Dudley laughed. "Especially, when it's tilted like that."

"Oh yeah!" Kitty sniffed. "At least, my hat doesn't have a feather, that makes me look fruity!"

"Hey!" Dudley sniffed. "This feather doesn't make me look gay. It makes me look cool!"

Then he tries to snap his fingers at her but fails, as she slaps his hand, which in turns punches him.

The audience laughs.

"That hurts, mean lady!" he cried.

"Enough playin', time to get all these pizzas back to headquarters." Kitty said, as she started up the car.

"Yeah, that'll be a wise thing." Dudley said stupidly.

"Shut up!" Kitty hollered.

Back at Tuff headquarters. The Chief was waiting for them.

"So, did you two stop the Chameleon?"

"I did, Chief." Kitty said, as she turned to Dudley. "But the Big Player here, got a beer at 'Thugz' Bonez and Shit'."

Dudley burps.

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Everyone looks at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Did you bring me any?" The Chief asked.

"No." the stupid dog answers.

"AGENT PUPPY!" The Chief shouted.

"It's Big Dudley P. Chief." Dudley corrected, as he pointed to his hat.

"Whatever the fuck, you wanna be called!" The Chief continued. "You know drinkin', while on missions is against the rules!"

"But you drink, while on the job." Dudley pointed out.

"That's me. This is about you." The Chief sniffed.

Then he recovers.

"Anyway, onto more important matters. So did you two get the pizzas?"

"Yeah, we got them." Kitty said. "They're sitting on the table, in the snack room.

"Great!" The Chief exclaims. "The last one's there, is a registered voter!"

The room clears like magic. The audience laughs.

At the snack room, the main good guys & some poser agents was eat their pizzas.

Keswick notices Kitty's new hat.

"Where did you g-g-get the new hat, K-K-Kitty?" he asks.

"I got it from that 'Pimpz and Ho's' store." Kitty answered.

"How much did it c-c-c-cost?" Keswick asked.

"It was 99% off." Kitty started. "The manager was so grateful that I saved his business, that anytime me, Dudley or the both of us want anything from there, it's gonna be 99% off."

"Wow." Keswick said. "Can I see y-y-y-your hat?"

"Sure." Kitty said, as she took her hat off and gave it to him.

Keswick looks at it.

"N-N-Not a bad looking hat." he said, as he gave Kitty her hat back. "I l-l-like it."

"Thanks." Kitty smiled, as she tilted her hat over her right eye.

"You know, Agent Katswell." The Chief started. "You look like, that singer/R+B Alicia Keys girl."

"I do, don't I?" Kitty said.

The others nodded.

Dudley was cross.

"Hey! I got a hat too." he whined. "Why ain't anybody complimentin' me on it?"

"Because, Agent Puppy." The Chief started, but was interrupted by Dudley.

"Big Dudley P." he said, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." The Chief said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs. "Because, you keep bragging on how neat it is and how cool it makes you."

"Dudley. Isn't that freak show of yours on?" Kitty questioned, as she took a bite from her pizza. "Jerry Springer?"

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm missin' it!"

He runs out of the snack room, but he crashes into the vending machine.

The audience laughs.

"I meant to do that." Dudley said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What an fuckin' retard." Kitty said.

"Ditto." The Chief & Keswick said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Meanwhile, across town in a black apartment building. It shows a apartment, that had priceless vases, jewerly, electronics, & even fancy cars.

Then is shows two characters, that look exactly like Kitty & Dudley.

They of course was, Madam Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies. They was in the middle of planning something.

"Now, here's plan." Madam Catastrophe said in her Russian accent. "We go to 'Taylor's Jewerly Shop', rob them all of their jewerly & diamonds, that make all American girls attractive to men. Then we sell jewerly on black market, for triple price of original price."

"Good plan, Catastrophe darlink." Dr. Rabies praised. "Just for that, we make hot Soviet love, no?"

"No." Catastrophe said, as she slaps her partner across the face.

The audience laughs.

"Dammit, Catastrophe!" Rabies whined. "That hurt-ski."

"I'm in business for robbink & stealink. Not procreatink." Catastrophe said.

Then she sighs.

"Anyways, Taylor's have special diamond, that I want. Not ordinary diamond, either. It's the Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond."

"Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond?" Rabies repeated.

"Yeah. It's a special type of diamond, that make girl cats, alot attractive in their apperance." Catastrophe said, as she showed Rabies a magazine ad of the diamond. "It comes only in a necklace."

"So, you want that?" Rabies asked.

"Yeah!" Catastrophe said, as she slams the magazine down. "I need that! I'm tired of beink rejected by American men."

"Maybe, you shouldn't blast them, with your ray gun?" Rabies suggested.

"Hey! It's not my fault, that they make fun of my beard & eye patch!" Catastrophe sniffed.

"Maybe, you shouldn't shed them to bits, with your claws, either." Rabies said.

Catastrophe looks at him angrily.

"Maybe, I should what they say; shut the fuck up, no?" he smiled nervously.

"Yes." Catastrophe said, as the audience laughs.

Then she sighs again.

"Rabies, darlink. Whatever made me hire you?"

"I needed place to stay." Rabies said.

"Oh yeah." Catastrophe said. "And you said, you was gonna pay rent."

She hold her hand out.

"Speakink of which."

"Dammit!" Rabies sniffed, as he took the money from his pocket and put it in Catastrophe's hand.

The audience laughs.

"Thanks!" she said, as she put the money in her pocket.

"So, when do we strike jewerly store?" Rabies asked.

"We strike at sunset." Catastrophe said. "Now laugh evily with me, Rabies darlink! Muwahahahahahaha!"

"Muwahahahahaha!" Rabies laughed.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed evily in unison as the audience laughs.

Back at Tuff headquarters, several hours later.

Kitty was sitting at her computer. She was reading 'Jewerly for Cats' magazine. Dudley runs up to her.

"Hey, Kitty." he greeted.

"Hey." Kitty said, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"What are you readin'?" Dudley asked in a annoying voice, as the audience laughs.

"Jewerly For Cats, Dudley." Kitty answered. "What do you want?"

"I'm just so damn bored!" Dudley hollered. "There's nothing to do! Can I sit here with you?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Dudley." Kitty said, still not taking her eyes off her magazine.

So Dudley takes a spare chair & sits nexts to her, as Kitty turns the page in her magazine.

She keeps reading. It was all silent. The silence was peaceful, so peaceful, that it makes Dudley sleepy.

He falls asleep in his chair, and the audience laughs.

Kitty keeps reading, until she turned to the next page.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims loudly.

Dudley immediately wakes up!

"I'M AWAKE!" he hollered, as the audience laughs at his retardedness.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just they're advertising the Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond Necklace." Kitty explained, as she showed him the ad in the magazine.

Dudley takes it & starts reading it.

"_Make your Cat mistress, the jewel of your eye with the Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond Necklace. With this, she will be the cat's meow._" he read. "Sounds like an interesting piece of jewerly there."

He gives Kitty back her magazine.

"Yeah, it is." Kitty said. "God, I wish, I can have that! It'll make a great birthday gift or Christmas present."

Then the Chief's Big monitor comes down.

"AGENTS KATSWELL & PUPPY!" The Chief started, but was interrupted by Dudley again.

"It's Big Dudley P." Dudley said, pointing to his pimp hat again.

Kitty punches him.

"Shut up!" she sniffed, as the audience laughs. "What is it, Chief?"

"Taylor's Jewerly Store is being robbed by Madam Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies!" The Chief shouted. "I want you two to stop them!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty exclaims, as she grabs her hat off of her computer monitor. "C'mon, Dudley."

"Oh my god!" the dumb dog exclaims. "Where's my hat? WHERE'S MY HAT!"

"It's on your head, asshole." Kitty said looking bored, as the audience laughs.

Dudley looks up.

"Oh yeah. There it is. I-I was wearin' it the whole time." he laughed nervously.

"Let's just go!" Kitty shouted.

At 'Taylor's Jewerly Store'. Catastrophe & Rabies was holding up the joint. Catastrophe had a gun aimed at the clerk.

"You will fill sack, full of diamonds!" she ordered.

The clerk started filling up the sack full of diamonds.

"You will fill sack, full of jewerly, no?" Rabies said, as he pointed his gun at another clerk's head.

"Y-Y-Yeah." the scared clerk said, as he started stuffing the sack full of jewerly.

Seconds later, Kitty pulls up.

"Yep. That's them alright." she said, as she jumped out of the car.

"How can you tell?" Dudley asks stupidly.

"By their car." Kitty pointed.

She pointed to a black, shiny 2011 Mercury Grand Marquis.

"Oh, I see." Dudley muttered, as he jumped out of the car.

Back in the jewerly store. Catastrophe's & Rabies' bags were full.

"Okay." Catastrophe said, as she lugged one of the heavy bags over her shoulder. "All I need is that, Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond Necklace, then we be done."

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

Catastrophe turns, to where the voice comes from.

"Who dare say that to me, Madam Catastrophe."

Kitty jumps in & aims her gun at Catastrophe.

"You're not leavin' this store, with that diamond necklace."

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Tuff agent; Kitty Katswell." Catastrophe said. "The cat, who looks like me, except she's not evil, nor do she have beard & patch over left eye."

"Yes, it is." Kitty said. "The one and only."

Catastrophe turns to Rabies.

"Rabies, darlink. Let's attack!"

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudley! Attack!"

Then both duos started fighting each other.

Dudley grabs Rabies by the throat & starts punching the shit outta him, while Kitty battles with Catastrophe with her ray gun.

Rabies tries to stop Dudley's brutal punches, by kicking his look alike in the groin. Dudley sees this coming.

"Oh, I don't think so, Comrad." he said, as he grabs Rabies' leg. "It is you, who's gonna get hurt in the balls."

Then he punches Rabies squared in the groin.

"AHHHH! MY FELLAS!" hollered Rabies, as the audience laughs.

Meanwhile, the cats was still fighting each other with their ray guns. Even though, they was in front of each other, they was still missing.

Kitty then stops.

"Wait a minute. We're not gettin' anywhere by shooting each other with these ray guns."

Catastrophe stops shooting also.

"Yeah, you're right."

Kitty puts her gun away.

"Let's use our fists instead!" she said, as she did a fight pose.

"I agree!" Catastrophe said, as she also did a fight pose. "Get ready, to have your ass handed to you, Katswell!"

"I'm gonna enjoy, beating the shit outta your Soviet ass!" Kitty said.

Then the two cats started fist fighting.

Kitty gave Catastrophe several punches to the face. Catastrophe then responds to this, by giving Kitty punches to the stomach.

"Muwahahaha!" Catastrophe laughed, as she kept delivering punches.

Kitty catches Catastrophe's fist & started twisting her arm.

"Oww!" Catastrophe hollered.

"How you'd like that!" Kitty shouted.

Then Kitty flips Catastrophe over her shoulder. She slams the Russian cat onto the floor. Then Kitty bodyslams onto her.

"Give up yet?" Kitty asked.

"Never!" Catastrophe shouted.

Then Catastrophe knees Kitty in the stomach, making Kitty get off. Catastrophe then did a swift roundhouse kick to Kitty, knocking her off of her feet. Kitty falls onto the floor & Catastrophe jumps ontop of her, to keep her from getting up.

She looks straight into Kitty's eyes.

"Looks like, I'm gonna finish you off, Katswell." she said with an evil smirk, as she extracted her claws and put them on Kitty's throat. "Time to send you, to that secret agency up in sky!"

Then Catastrophe goes for the kill. Fortunately, Kitty grabs Catastrophe's hand. She squeezes her enemy's hand with all her might.

"I...don't...think...so!" Kitty shouted, as she was pulling Catastrophe's hand down by force. "I'm not dying! NOT TODAY!"

She slams Catastrophe's hand down & kneed Catastrophe right in the stomach. Catastrophe holds her stomach in pain & Kitty gets back up. She extracts her own claws.

"You wanna blade fight? Well, you got one!"

Catastrophe hears her.

"You are, like they say in your country; going down!"

The both cats started attacking each other with their claws. Catastrophe swipes at Kitty, fortunatley she misses Kitty's head, but instead slashes Kitty's top open. Her blue bra was exposed.

The audience hootered & hollered from this.

"Well. Well. Well. Looks like, someone's healthy." Catastrophe teased.

"You bitch!" Kitty sniffed.

Then she slashes Catastrophe's top open in response. Catastrophe's black bra was exposed. The audience hooted & hollered.

Dudley & Rabies was watching all this.

"Damn! I've never known Madam Catastrophe had some great-lookin' breasts." Dudley awed.

"And I've never know, that your partner have some great; what do you call it; melons." Rabies said.

"Maybe, we should watch this." Dudley said. "Maybe, they'll rip some more clothes off."

"Yeah." Dr. Rabies said.

Meanwhile, the female cats continued the claw-fighting. Kitty slashed Catastrophe's stomach & then delivers several uppercuts to Catastrophe's face. In response to this, Catastrophe kicks Kitty to one of the store's display stands.

Catastrophe goes for the attack, but Kitty sees this coming. She picks up of what is left of the display, and slams it against Catastrophe's leg.

"OW! MY FUCKINK LEG!" Catastrophe hollered.

Kitty then delivers roundhouse kicks to Catastrophe's head. Kick after kick, made Madam Catastrophe weaker in defense. Soon Catastrophe was on her knees.

"Please stop!" she hollered. "No diamonds are worth this! I give!"

Kitty delivers a brutal kick to Catastrophe's face. The blow knocks her down.

"Well, looks like I win." Kitty said, as she picked up her hat.

She goes over to the Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond Necklace, which was sitting out. She picks it up.

"You're safe now." Kitty said.

Then all of a sudden, Catastrophe attacks her.

"GIMME THAT NECKLACE!" she hollered.

Catastrophe tries to slash Kitty to bits with her claws. Fortunately, Kitty delivers a karate chop to Catastrophe's head, which knocks her unconcious. The audience applaudes.

Kitty sets the necklace down.

"That'll show you! Slut!" she sniffs.

Then she kicks Catastrophe's unconcious body & spit at her.

The audience laughs.

Soon, Dr. Rabies & Madam Catastrophe was being arrested & sent off to jail. Dudley & Kitty had gave the jewerly shop their jewerly back.

"That was some fight, between you & Madam Catastrophe!" Dudley exclaims. "It could've used more clothes strippin'!"

Kitty turns to him.

"Why you say that? Do you want me to be naked?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Is that it?"

"Uh, no." Dudley said, as he started sweating.

Then he quickly thinks of something.

"Uh, Kitty. I think, the manager wants to thank you." he lied.

"He does." Kitty said, as she straightened out her hat. "Okay."

She goes over to where the manager was.

Dudley looks down at the Emerald Egyptian Cat's Diamond Necklace. He remembers, that Kitty was talking about how wonderful, if she got that for a present.

"Well, her birthday's comin' up soon." he said to himself. "And she did said, that it would be a wonderful gift."

So he puts the necklace into it's case, then he put it into his shirt pocket quickly.

"There! All nice & safe." he said.

Kitty comes back to him.

"Well, I'm ready to go." she said.

"So am I." Dudley said. "Let's go."

They leave the jewerly store.

Back at Tuff headquarters.

Keswick was the first one, to see them.

"So, h-h-how did the misson go?" he asks.

"Well, Kitty got her top slashed open, by Madam Catastrophe." Dudley said. "It was hot!"

Kitty slaps the shit outta him & the audience laughs.

"Shut up, fuckwad!" she sniffed.

"Did she r-r-r-really?" Keswick asked, as he looks at Kitty with an sly smile.

"Y-eah. I did." Kitty said, getting uncomfortable.

Then she looks at her watch. It was after 7:00.

"Oh look! It's after 7! Quittin' time. C'mon Dudley." she said quickly, as she pushes the dog.

"Oh well. M-M-M-More on that exposed b-b-breasts t-t-t-tomorrow then?" Keswick called out.

There was no answer.

"Oh well." Keswick said. "It was w-w-worth asking. I guess, I have to c-c-continue, dreaming what she look like, without her clothes again t-t-tonight."

At the car, Kitty put on her new red shirt, that she brought hours ago.

"Whoo! This has been some day." Kitty said, as she got in the car.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Everyone noticed how cool my hat was."

Kitty stares at him.

"Whatever." she said, as the audience laughs.

She starts up the car.

"Let's get you home, Dudley."

She pulls out of the headquarters.

On the way to Dudley's house, Kitty was thinking.

"I wonder, if Madam Catastrophe was gettin' a high off of me wrestling with her at the jewerly store?" she asked outloud.

* * *

><p>It shows the Petropolis jail.<p>

Madam Catastrophe was in one cell & Dr. Rabies was in the cell next to her.

"Well, this plan didn't end well." Catastrophe muttered.

"Hey. At least, your top got slashed off." Rabies said. "That is hot, no?"

"Shuttink the fuck up now, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe sniffed, as the audience laughs.

Then she thinks.

"But that was kind of hot, when Katswell & I was wrestlink on floor. I-I think, I'm in love with Katswell, Rabies darlink! I'M IN LOVE WITH KITTY KATSWELL!"

"So, you're not the only one." said a voice.

"Who said that?" Catastrophe demanded.

"I did. The Chameleon." came the reply.

On the other side of Catastrophe's cell, was the Chameleon's cell.

"You lovink her too?" Catastrophe asked.

"Oh yes." the Chameleon said. "Her sexy body, just make me wanna melt!"

"You masturbatink to her, no?" Catastrophe asked, with a sly smile.

"Yes." the Chameleon exclaims. "I have some spare photos of her, if you want them."

"Yes!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"Heh. Heh. Heh!" the Chameleon laughs. "Good choice, Madam C!"

So Catastrophe holds her hand out & the Chameleon gave her the sexy photos of Kitty to her.

"These are sexy pictures." she said. "Where did you get them?"

"From her Headpage account." the Chameleon said.

"Like they say in this country. Cool." Catastrophe said.

"Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies called out. "You still there, no?"

"Shut up, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe shouted. "I'm gonna be busy for awhile."

"That means, she's gonna be masturbating." the Chameleon said.

"You mean jacking off, no?" Rabies asked.

"Yeah, that's the lay-man's terms for it." the Chameleon said, as he took out some more of Kitty's sexy pictures.

He starts drooling at the photos, as the audience laughs at the perverted freak.

* * *

><p>"I dunno." Dudley said. "Probably."<p>

"It's time to end the chapter now, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What already? I was startin' to have fun!" Dudley cried.

"Don't cry, Dudley." Kitty started. "We'll be back in the next chapter."

Then she looks at the camera & smiles.

"Make sure, you readers review!"

Then she does a sexy pose.

The audience applaudes, as 'The Kitty Katswell Show' funky 70's theme plays.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Camping Sucks part 1

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Camping Sucks

**Alright, this chapter is the first of many things. This is the first of a few chapters, to have a parody of a theme song from a past sitcom & past music hits of my choosing. This is also the first chapter, of Kitty having fun & living a normal life, and not have to worry about fighting villians. This also the first chapter to have any of the main Tuff good guys doing something together. And this is the first chapter, to be suggested by a reviewer. Some of these changes will be in affect for now on.**

**BTW, Thanks islanddog1571 for the chapter suggestion. Anyways onto the chapter!**

**Also, this is the first chapter to have a two chapter two-part story arc.**

It shows, Kitty & Dudley sitting at a black piano.

Dudley was warming up. Who knew, that he can play a piano? I certainly didn't.

Anyways, Dudley was warming up on the piano.

Kitty interrupted.

"Alright. Alright." she said.

Dudley stops warming up & actually starts playing.

"Boy, the way Glen Miller played." Kitty sung beautifully.

"Songs, that made the hit parade." Dudley sanged.

"Guys like us we had it made." Kitty sanged the lyrics beautifully.

"Those were the days." they both sanged.

"And you knew who you were then." Dudley hollered comically, as the audience laughs.

"Girls were girls and men were men." Kitty sanged.

"Mister, we could use a man like Herbert Hoover again." they both sanged in unison.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kitty interrupted. "Dudley. Why are we singin' this? Most of this stuff, that's in this song happened before our time."

"I just thought, it'll be a beatuiful way to start the chapter." Dudley said. "And it also gives you the chance, to see me play the piano."

Kitty looks at him.

"You're a 'meathead' you know that?" Kitty asked.

"And you're sexy!" Dudley exclaims.

"Let's start the show." Kitty sighed.

Then the audience applaudes, as Dudley smiles at Kitty, while Kitty puts a cigarette in her mouth and returns a rather cynical look to him.

* * *

><p>It was another sunny day in Petropolis. Things was at least peaceful on the streets, with the exception of kids beating the shit outta each other, but enough of that boring crap, let's see what Tuff's up to.<p>

It shows Kitty sitting at her desk, with her right leg drapped over her left. She was reading her 'Jewerly For Cats' magazine again.

The audience applaudes, whistles, whoos, & cheers for the star.

Then Dudley jumps in.

"Hey Kitty." he greeted.

"Yeah, what do you want, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I'm bored." Dudley said. "There's nothing to do."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kitty asked, as she put down her magazine.

"Can we play fetch?" Dudley begged. "Please? Please? Please?"

The audience laughs at the idiot bouncing up & down like a retard.

Kitty sighs.

"Okay, Dudley." she said, as she reached into her pocket and took out a green tennis ball.

"D'you want the ball? D'you want the ball?" she said in a teasing voice. "Huh? Do ya?"

"Yeah!" panted Dudley excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked in a teasing voice, as she tossed the ball up & down.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

"Well, go fetch, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims, as she 'threw' the ball.

"BALL!" Dudley exclaims.

He goes after it.

Kitty went back to her magazine.

"Ha! What an idiot." she murmured to herself, with the ball still in her hand.

Dudley comes back, looking cross.

"I thought, you threw the ball, Kitty." he said angrily. "Why do you always, have to mess around with me like that?"

"Go get the ball!" Kitty exclaims, as she really throws the ball this time.

"BALL!" Dudley exclaims, as he went after it.

The audience laughs.

The ball hits the head of a poser agent, thus knocking them unconcious.

The audience laughs.

Dudley grabs the ball, not noticing the unconcious poser.

"Yeah!" he exclaims, as he picked up the ball with his mouth.

He goes back to Kitty.

He spits the ball back to her.

"Yuck!" she exclaims, as dog spit was on her hand.

"Throw it again!" Dudley panted stupidly.

"Go get the ball!" Kitty called, as she threw the ball in a different direction.

"BALL!" Dudley exclaims, as he went after it.

The ball bounces out of a window and falls to the street below.

Dumb Dudley jumps out the window after it.

The audience laughs.

"COME BACK HERE, BALL!" he shouted, as he fell.

Then the Chief's Big monitor comes down.

"AGENTS KATSWELL & PUPPY! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted.

Kitty puts away her magazine & stands up.

"Better go see, what the Chief wants."

Soon, Kitty was sitting in the Chief's office.

"So, where's Agent Puppy?" the flea asked.

"He jumped out the window." Kitty said. "He should be here..."

Just then, Dudley walks in. He had the ball in his mouth & piece of the street on his head.

The audience laughs at his apperance.

"Look Kitty." he said, as he sat next to Kitty. "I got the ball."

"D-D-Damn man!" Keswick said. "You look tore up from the f-f-f-floor up."

Kitty ignores the stupid dog and chuckles at Keswick's comment.

"What do you want, Chief?" she asked. "Got any new intels?"

"No, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "This is a meeting."

"Meat?" Dudley asked stupidly. "Where? Where?"

"He said; 'meeting', not meat stupid." Kitty sniffed.

The she turns her attention back to the Chief.

"So, what's this meeting about?"

"It's about, what should we do, since most of the main villians are in jail." the Chief said. "Any ideas?"

"Oooh! Oooh! I know, what we can do!" Dudley shouted.

"What is it, Agent Puppy?" the Chief asks.

"We can go on vacation!" Dudley suggested. "And it's Big Dudley P."

"Good idea, Agent.., uh I mean, Big Puppy D." the Chief praised. "So, do anybody got any suggestions, on where to go?"

"Oooh! Oooh! I know, where we can go!" Dudley shouted.

"What is the place, Agent Big Puppy D?" the Chief asks.

"We can go to the North Pole and visit Santa!" exclaims Dudley.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Any places, that you wanna suggest, Keswick. A place, that isn't cold or have a imaginary character?"

"We can go t-t-to Atlantic City." Keswick suggested.

"Hmmm?" the Chief muttered, as he turned to Kitty. "How 'bout you Kitty?"

"How 'bout we go to New York City?" she suggested. "I wanna do a lot of shopping."

"How 'bout we go to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Dudley interrupted.

"I-I-I-Italy." Keswick suggested.

"Paris, France." Kitty suggested. "Remember, Chief. Paris haves a great night life and shopping. And I can speak french."

"Deepinharta, Texas!" Dudley shouted stupidly.

"M-M-Miami." Keswick suggested.

"Rio de Janeiro." Kitty suggested.

"Elmo's World!" Dudley suggested loudly.

"Las Vegas." Kitty suggested. "Where I can gamble & get my groove on."

Dudley turns to her.

"Las Vegas? Ha! That is so cliche', Kitty."

"Well, it's better than your retarded suggestion." Kitty sniffed. "Elmo's World."

"Hey! Dudley likes his Elmo." Dudley sniffed, as he reffered himself in the third person for some stupid reason. "Dudley's suggestion is better, than Kitty shaking her booty in Las Vegas."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Kitty sniffs, as she punches the shit outta the dumb dog.

The audience laughs.

Then Dudley responds by, punching Kitty.

Then they both started fighting each other.

"That's enough!" The chief shouted.

The two stopped fighting.

"I've come up with a decision, on where we should go." he said.

Kitty, Dudley, & Keswick smiled widely.

"I say, that we go camping!" the Chief said.

Kitty, Dudley, & Keswick's smiles disappeared, as the audience laughs.

"Camping?" Dudley asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, but Dudley interrupts.

"It's Big Dudley P." he said, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." the Chief said. "Anyway, going camping gives you kids, to get away from the rap music, FadedHolySoldiers, Dr. Dres, Westsides, Eastsides, American Idols, & all that shit."

"I hope, that he doesn't suggest, that we should rent an RV or car, to get to the woods." Dudley said to Kitty. "That would suck."

"Agents Katswell & Puppy." the Chief started. "I want you two, to rent an RV or pickup truck as soon as possible."

"We're on it, Chief." Kitty said, as she grabbed her hat.

On the way out of the office, Kitty slaps Dudley in the back of his head.

The audience laughs.

"Ow! Why you do that for?" he whined.

"Because, you say that outloud!" Kitty sniffed.

After Kitty & Dudley left, Keswick turns to the Chief.

"Are you sure, t-t-that taking Agent Puppy & Katswell c-c-camping is a good idea, Chief?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Keswick." the Chief said. "Those two, need to get away from all that technology shit."

"Sure, w-w-whatever you say." Keswick said.

* * *

><p>Later at the RV &amp; pickup truck rental store, Kitty &amp; Dudley was looking around, when a salesman walked up to them.<p>

"May I help you two?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty started, but was interrupted by dumbass Dudley.

"We, don't need your double talk, on what we should get!" he shouted.

Kitty elbows him & the audience laughs.

"Ignore him." she said, as she turned her attention back to the RV salesman. "We're looking for an RV, that haves room for four people. Wi-fi..."

"Good grill, for grilling meat!" Dudley interrupted.

"Yeah, that too." Kitty said.

The salesman smiled.

"We've just got the thing for you, Ms!"

Then he revealed a shiny RV.

"The DreShakur 9000." he started. "It haves the Wi-fi, room for four people, which has four grills."

"Four grills?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. Each for the part of the chicken." the salesman said.

"How much miles per gallon it gets?" Kitty asked.

"It gets 15 miles per gallon." the salesman admitted.

"Well, that's too bad." Kitty said. "This RV looked pretty rugged. How 'bout a pickup truck? Do you have that?"

"Matter of fact, we do Ms." the salesman said. "It's the 2009 Toyota Tundra. It gets 200 mpg. Anti-lock brakes. Power steering. 6-speed Transmission, and all that shit."

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Okay, we'll take it."

"Good choice." the salesman said. "Now come to my office & sign some papers."

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she followed the salesman to his office, but not before turning to Dudley.

"Don't you do anything stupid to the pickup, you understand me?" she said threateningly, as the audience laughs.

"I won't, Kitty!" Dudley saluted.

So Kitty goes into the salesman's office & Dudley looks at the black pickup.

"It's a nice lookin' truck." he said. "It's better, than that old car I have at my desk."

Minutes later, Kitty comes out of the salesman's office with the truck's keys.

"Got the keys, Dudley." she called out to him.

"Good." Dudley said, as he hopped into the passenger seat of the truck. "Can we stop by that store & get the pizza tidbits again?"

"Sure." Kitty said, as she started up the truck. "Just don't get any of it on the seats."

They pull out of the RV/pickup truck rental place.

**30 minutes later, back at Tuff headquarters.**

"Chief." Kitty called. "We're back."

"So, how was it?" the Chief asked.

"Things went perfect." Kitty started. "We rented a 2009 black Toyota Tundra."

"And we got these tasty pizza tidbits!" Dudley interrupted, as he swallowed some of the pizza tidbits.

The audience laughs, at his greediness.

"So, are we gonna leave today?" Kitty asked.

"No." the Chief said. "We leave at sunrise. It's gonna take at least a day to get there. Everyone who's important, is dismissed for the day."

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Kitty. Can you come over to my house & help me pack?"

"I'll be delighted." Kitty said. "Then, you can come over to my apartment & spend the night."

"I like the sound of that plan!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later, at Kitty's apartment.<strong>

The duo was getting ready for bed now.

Dudley was sleeping on Kitty's couch, as Kitty was putting her black gym bags by the enterance to her room. She was wearing a white t-shirt, faded blue jean shorts, which stops halfway on her sexy thighs, white ankle socks, & black slippers.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

Dudley looks at her.

"Are those, the rest of your things?"

"Yeah." Kitty responded.

"Are we gonna bring food?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah. We're gonna bring food." Kitty said. "And I'm also bringing some extra money, just in case."

"Uh huh." Dudley said, not paying attention to Kitty, but looking at her legs. "Those are some sexy-ass legs."

The audience laughs at him.

Kitty noticed this.

"Dudley. My face is up here."

Dudley still ignores her.

Then a sly smile comes across Kitty's face.

"I know, how to get his attention." she said to herself.

Then she goes to the couch & lays next to him.

"I see, that you're staring at my sexy legs." she said in a sexy voice.

"Uh huh." Dudley said, still staring at her legs.

"I bet, you wanna lick these legs." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said, still in the trance as the audience laughs.

"I bet, you wanna rub them?" Kitty asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah." Dudley responded.

"Yeah, I bet you wanna rub them with your..." Kitty started, before Dudley interrupted her.

"NO! NO I DON'T!" he exclaims loudly, as he knew what Kitty was about to say.

The audience laughs.

"No, I don't!" he said in a calmer voice. "I don't wanna rub your legs, with _that_!"

Kitty laughs, as she stands up.

"Now, that I got your attention, Dudley. I said, that we're bringing food & extra money."

"Okay." Dudley repiles.

"Well, good night, Dudley." Kitty said, as she turned to go to her room.

"Good night, sexy cat!" Dudley called out to her.

Kitty stops and smiles to herself.

"What was that?" she asked in a teasing voice, as she turned to Dudley's direction.

"Nothing!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Kitty chuckles to herself as she continues into her room. The door closes.

Dudley wipes some beads of sweat off his head.

"Whoo! Now that was a close one." he sighs. "I better go to sleep, before I accidently say or do somethin' stupid."

He turns off the couchside lamp & falls asleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning now. It was still dark. The sun hasn't risen yet, but Kitty had. She was all dressed. She was wearing a blue flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. Black jeans with the legs rolled up a bit, which showed some of her legs. Short white socks. Black Nikes with white trim.<p>

Her hair was also in a pontyail, but she kept her fringed bangs though. She was also wearing her hat.

"C'mon, Dudley. It's time to go." she said, as she shook the dog awake.

"No. I don't wanna go to school today, mommy." Dudley said stupidly in his sleep, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then thinks of a way, to get Dudley wide awake.

"Dudley. Breakfast."

He quickly sits up & started panting. The audience laughs.

"YAY, BACON!" he hollered stupidly, as the audience laughs.

Then he noticed, what was happening.

"No bacon?" he asked Kitty.

"No bacon." Kitty said. "It's time for us to go."

Dudley then realizes, what Kitty was talking about.

"Yeah, okay." he started. "But can we stop somewhere & get something with bacon and egg & cheese, that's on a freshly baked biscuit?"

"Maybe." Kitty said, as she grabbed her bags. "Now, help me by getting the cooler, that's by the fridge."

So without another word, Dudley gets off the couch and helps Kitty.

Half an hour later, the pickup was full.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Now, to get Keswick & the Chief."

"Then can we get somethin' to eat?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe." Kitty said, as she started up the truck. "Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>20 or so minutes later, Kitty had picked up the Chief &amp; Keswick.<p>

"So, where is this place, we goin' to be at?" Kitty asked.

"It's in the deep woods, on the edge of a city called; Portugal. That's 4 to 5 states away." the Chief said.

"Okay?" Kitty said.

"Don't worry, Kitty." the Chief said. "I'll guide you there."

"Are we still gonna stop off somewhere and get some breakfast?" Dudley complained. "My stomach's killin' me!"

"Why don't y-y-you chew on your own a-a-ass?" Keswick suggested. "T-T-That'll keep you full."

Everyone laughs at Dudley.

"And busy." Kitty added.

Everyone laughs.

"Alright, let's go." the Chief said.

And so with that, Kitty pulls off.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later on the highway.<strong>

Dudley was getting bored.

"I'm so bored." he yawned.

Then a red bmw beetle drives by. An idea pops into his head.

"Hey guys. I know a game we can play."

"What is it, Big Puppy D?" the Chief asks.

"Everytime, we see a buggie on the road, we hit Kitty!" Dudley explains.

"You better not!" Kitty shouted. "I'm doin' the fuckin' driving!"

Dudley sees a blue buggie pass.

"Punch buggy blue!" Dudley shouted, as he punched Kitty in the head.

The audience laughs.

"OW!" Kitty hollered. "Dammit Dudley!"

Then a truck hauling several colors of buggies passes by.

"Punch buggy all sorts of colors!" Dudley shouted, as he hit & punched Kitty a bunch of times.

"OWWW!" the cat hollered.

Then she turns to him.

"That's it! I'm gonna start a game of my own! It's called; 'Punch buggy doggie'. Everytime, _I_ see a buggy. _I_ stop the truck & beat the hell out of ya! How would you like that?"

Dudley had a stupid grin on his face.

"I like, the truck." he said stupidly, as the audience laughs.

Then another truck hauling buggies, of several different colors passes by.

Kitty smiles evily & stops the pickup.

"What are you doing, Katswell?" the Chief asks.

Kitty didn't respond, as she opened the driver's side passenger door. She goes in & started beating the hell out of the stupid dog.

The audience laughs as she beats the hell out of him.

Several minutes later, Kitty gets back into the driver's seat & continues driving.

The Chief said something.

"Damn, Katswell." he started. "You got his ass good!"

Dudley was indeed groggy & beaten.

The audience laughs at his pain.

"D-D-Damn man!" Keswick started. "You got knocked the f-f-fuck out!"

"Serves, the bastard right!" Kitty said. "Hopefully, he stays quiet, until we get there!"

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, by the time they reached the woods, that was on the edge Portugal. The Chief orders Kitty to stop.<p>

"Is this it?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." the Chief said. "Just drive up this trail, until it dead ends."

"Okay." said Kitty, as she continued driving.

As they continued on, they passed several other people & their vehicles, who was also camping.

Finally, they reached the dead end, which was by a nice, peaceful green grassy grove.

"Is this it?" Kitty asked.

"Yep." the Chief said, as he grabbed his tiny suitcase. "Let's all fallout & set up camp!"

Soon, everyone was setting up their tents.

Dudley, who suddenly had recovered from Kitty's attack, was fucking around as usual.

"STICK!" he hollered, as he grabs a twig.

He goes over to Kitty.

"Kitty, play fetch the stick with me!" he panted.

Kitty was just finishing setting up her tent.

"Dudley, I'm busy." she sniffed.

"With what?" Dudley asked stupidly, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Setting up my tent." Kitty repiled, as she turned to him. "Uh, where's your tent?"

"I kinda, don't have one." Dudley said. "I only brought my sleeping bag, chews toys, frisbees, & some pimp hats."

"So, you gonna sleep outside then?" Kitty asked, as she put her gym bag & sleeping bag into her tent.

"Uh, I was kind of hoping that I can sleep with you, Kitty." Dudley said. "I-If that's okay with you?"

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Dudley. You can sleep with me. But don't you keep me awake with your 'bad guy' bullshit, that you pulled on me, when we went on that cruise last year." she said sternly.

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said, as he saluted.

Then he grabs his stuff & takes it into Kitty's tent.

After he done that, Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Can we play with my new frisbee now, Kitty?" he asks, as he bounces up & down like a idiot.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said, as she picked up a frisbee. "Go get it, Dudley!"

She releases the frisbee. It flew into the woods.

"FRISBEE!" Dudley hollered.

He chases after it.

After a few minutes, he returns with it. He was soaking wet.

The audience laughs at his apperance.

"Oh my god, Agent Big Puppy." the Chief said. "You're soaking wet!"

"I know." Dudley said. "There's a lake further on down."

"Lake?" the Chief asked. "I hope, they have some fish down there. I'm in the mood to fish. Plus, I need to take a swim!"

"Me too!" Dudley hollered, as he took his shirt off and some black shorts suddenly appears on his bottom half.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Are you coming, Kitty." he asks slyly. "Are you gonna come down here, in your sexy black bikini top & bottoms and join me?"

"No." Kitty said. "I still need to straighten out here, with Keswick."

Dudley frowned.

"Dammit!" he sniffed, as he kicked a pebble. "I'm never gonna see her, all soaking wet!"

"Fuck that, agent Pimp Dog." the Chief said. "Now, take me down to that lake!"

So Dudley did, as he was ordered.

Kitty laughs to herself.

"Ha! What an dumbass!" she laughs. "He doesn't see, that I actually know, about his crush on me."

Keswick walks up to her.

"W-W-Well, agent Katswell. Everything's set up. So, do you got th-th-the food?"

"Yep." Kitty said, as she opened up the cooler. "Want a turkey club sandwich?"

"No." Keswick answered. "Do you have a chicken club?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she took out the sandwich.

She tosses him the sandwich.

"Want some potato salad?" she asked.

"No thanks, agent K-K-Katswell." Keswick said, taking out some celery. "I have this nice, nutritous celery. But do you got something to drink?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she took out a can. "I brought several packs of sodas. Want a coke?"

"Yeah." Keswick answered.

So she tosses him the can. He opens it & starts drinking.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting now.<p>

Dudley & the Chief had just came back from the lake and was talking.

"That lake is great for fishing!" the Chief exclaims. "I can't wait, to go down there first thing in the morning."

"Can I come, Chief?" Dudley asks.

"Sure, whatever son." the Chief said.

"Yay!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he sees Kitty cooking something.

"What's that, you're cookin', Kitty?" he asks in a annoying voice. "It smells good."

"It's those footlong hot dogs, Dudley." she said. "I'm fryin' them in my portable frying pan."

"D'you got a lot?" Dudley asks, as his stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she rolled her eyes. "I've got 25 packs."

"Can I have..." Dudley started, before being interrupted by Kitty.

"Sure Dudley. You can have some." she said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

"Hi-Gi-Gi!" Dudley exclaims.

Later, everyone was eating and was telling stories around the campfire.

The Chief was talking.

"And when I woke up, I lost my glasses." he said.

"Oooh! Oooh! Can I go next?" shouted Dudley loudly & stupidly.

"Sure, whatever." The Chief said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

"This is a scary story about a clown, that sells cheeseburgers." he started, before being interrupted by Kitty.

"Oh god! Not the Ronald McDonald story again!" she shouted.

"But that clown scares me." Dudley said. "He's plotting something, with those delicious cheeseburgers."

"Lemme tell you a real scary story." Kitty said. "Once, there was some people that was camping. They were camping in the same place, as we are. It was, at the same time of night, as it is right now. They was sitting around the campfire, telling stories & shit like that. But little did they know, that they was bein' watched by someone. That someone was Misty Katson. She was a escaped killer, that was killed in the exact spot the campers was camping at, back in 1975."

Dudley gulped.

"I don't like the sounds of this."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kitty sniffed. "I'm telling the story here. So anyway, she was standing behind some bushes..."

* * *

><p>It fades into her story now.<p>

It shows Misty Katson, standing behind the bushes, where the campers were camping.

**A/N: Katson is played by Kitty, except her hair is longer & her claws & teeth are longer and more sharper and deadier. Her clothes were all tattered and covered in blood.**

Also Kitty's narrating will be in italics.

_"She was looking at the campers. Hungrily."_ Kitty continued.

_'Well. Well. Well. Look like, I got some more victims.' Misty said hungrily. 'Time to set up my camper traps.'_

_Then she goes to set up her traps. Little later, one of the poor saps was jogging through the forest. The runner trips over a tree stump, that was covered in moss. _

_'Oww! Dammit!' shouted the pour soul. Then all of a sudden, a snare trap grabs the girl and lifts her up into the air! Misty then shows up, with her claws & fangs bearing._

_'W-W-Who are you?' the victim asks. 'W-W-What do you want?'_

_'YOU!' Misty said, and slashed the victim's head clear off their body. Then she slashes up the rest of the victim's body & putting the rest of remains in a garbage bag._

_'Time to get the rest of 'em!' Misty said, as she went into the night._

_So as time went on, Misty killed each camper one by one, by either; trapping the camper by shooting one of them with a hidden harpoon. Shooting an arrow, with a stick of TNT attached. Coming up to one, who was high and urinating, and blowing a hole through their midsection._

_Soon, there was only one camper at the campfire. That camper was a male dog. He was too busy snacking on marshmellows to notice the other campers gone._

**A/N: The male dog, will be played by Dudley.**

_'Whoa! Those marshmellows are good!' the male dog shouted stupidly._

_He keeps eating all of the food & the other campers food too._

_Nearby, Misty was watching all this._

_'Ha!Ha! My last victim! A stupid greedy-ass mutt!' she laughs. 'His innards will make great leftovers. And his skull will make a great mantle piece.'_

_Then she goes into the bushes, that was by the campgrond._

_The dumb dog will still finishing up all of the food, when he heard a sound. He stops eating._

_'Uh, what was that?' he asked._

_He looks around. Nothing and nobody was around._

_'That must've been my imagination.' the dog said._

_Then another sound was heard. The dog was frightened by it._

_'Kevin? Is that you?' he asked. 'You better not be fucking around with me!'_

_Then he turns his back, while he did that Misty sneaks up & sits next to him. The dog turns back._

_'Well, it must've been an owl.' he said, as he went back to his snacks._

_'Or me.' Misty said in a dark and oily voice._

_The dog stops eating. Looking bug-eyed, he turns to left to see Misty with her teeth & claws bearing. She was smiling evily._

_'W-W-Who are you?' the dog asked frighteningly._

_'I'm the last thing, you're gonna see in your fuckin' life!' Misty said, as she lifted her right claw in the air._

_SLASH!_

_'Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!' Misty laughed, as the dog's upper half falls to the ground, as did the bag of chips he was holding._

* * *

><p>It fades back to Kitty.<p>

"And ever since then." Kitty continued. "If on a dark, peaceful night like this and campers are camping like this. Misty Katson is on the prowl."

Everyone was looking frightened.

Then Kitty lifts her left hand & extracts her claws.

"She might be here, right now!"

She slams her left hand onto Dudley's shoulder.

He starts screaming like a little punk.

"AHHH! AHHH! SHE'S HERE!" he hollered, as the audience laughs. "AHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Kitty laughs at her partner.

The Chief & Keswick laughs at Dudley's cowardiness.

"That was a pretty scary story, Agent Katswell." The Chief said. "It's way better, than those so-called urban legends."

"I-I-I think, that story made me a-a-accidently choke on my f-f-f-food." Keswick said.

Then the wind started blowing and the bushes rustle a bit.

"Uh, I think we all better get to bed." The Chief said. "It's, uh gettin' late."

"Good idea!" Dudley shouted. "Because, that insane Katson bitch might be out here, right now!"

"Okay." Kitty said with a smile, as she went to her tent.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in their tents. Dudley was in Kitty's tent.

Kitty was about to turn off her flashlight, when Dudley stops her.

"Don't turn off that light!" he exclaims.

"Why?" Kitty asks.

"Because, if Misty Katson tries to attack us, I'll be able to see her & blast her with my ray gun." Dudley said.

Kitty rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Dudley. Misty Katson isn't real. I made her up." she said. "So, just go to sleep!"

She turns off the flashlight and goes to sleep, while Dudley sits in his sleeping bag looking scared.

"Oh shit! Something tells me, that I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight." he said to himself, as he went unhappily to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning now. The sun was rising &amp; birds were singing.<p>

Kitty wakes up.

"Oh man!" she said, as she stretched. "I haven't had a good night's sleep like that, since I was a kitten."

She turns to Dudley.

"Wake up, Dudley!" she shouted.

Dudley wakes up in alarm.

"I'M UP!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Oh, Kitty. It's you." he said, as he yawned.

"Well, whoelse do you expect it to be?" Kitty asked.

"I thought, it was that dog-killer; Misty Katson." Dudley said, as he stretched.

"For the love of god!" Kitty facepalms, as the audience laughs. "For the last time, Dudley. She's not real! I made her up!"

"But those images of her, are so real!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Listen, how about we go fishing, catch some fish, then I fry you up some fish for breakfast?" she asked. "That'll take your mind off of Misty Katson."

"BREAKFAST!" Dudley exclaims loudly & stupidly, as the audience laughs.

"Atta boy." Kitty said, grabbing her clothes. "Now please go outside, while I change."

So Dudley goes outside to wait.

Soon, Kitty was dressed.

Dudley, & the Chief was out.

"Okay, Dudley. I'm here." Kitty said.

"Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "Are you comin' along to fish with us?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Good!" The Chief said, as he hopped onto Dudley's head. "Keswick'll stay here and look after camp. Let's go!"

Then the party goes down to the lake.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the lake, several minutes later. They was shocked to see, that the lake was flooded with trash. Kitty was shocked the most.<p>

"Chief, I thought you said; this was the best place to fish?" she asks. "It looks like, Dudley's side of the office."

"It was!" the Chief exclaims. "Yesterday!"

Just then, a paper bag hits Dudley in the face.

The audience laughs.

"Oops! Like, sorry man." said a voice.

Dudley takes the bag off his head.

"Uh, who said that?" he asked.

Then over the hills, came a crowd of people, wearing tie-dyed shirts. Some of them was naked.

The Tuff good guys was in shock, especially Dudley.

"Who are they, Chief?" he asks.

"Son." The Chief started. "They're hippies."

It shows more and more hippies coming over the hill. One of them was naked.

"I love you!" he shouted to the Tuff trio, as the audience laughs.

"Well, I could've done a lot better, if I didn't see that." Kitty said, pointing the naked hippy.

"What do we do?" Dudley shouted.

"Let's just, back slowly away." The Chief said. "We can do something else."

So, they back slowly away, to their campground.

Back at their campground, Keswick notices them.

"I see, that y-y-you're back already."

"Yeah. Those damn hippies fucked up the lake, with their trash." Kitty said.

"So, we have to do something else." The Chief said.

"Well, we can always go hunting?" Dudley suggested.

"No." The Chief said. "I didn't bring my hunting gear."

Dudley thinks.

"I know, what we can do!" he shouted. "We can play strip poker!"

Then he gives Kitty a sly smile, which Kitty promptly slaps right off his face. The audience laughs.

"Ow!" Dudley cried.

"Or we can explode the area."

"Good idea, agent Puppy!" The Chief said, as he hopped onto Keswick's head. "You and agent Katswell, explore the Northwest & Keswick and I explore the South. We meet back here at later. Just stay away from those hippies."

Then the party spilts up.

* * *

><p>The scene is on Kitty &amp; Dudley now. They was exploring &amp; all that shit.<p>

"You know, Kitty." Dudley said. "This isn't a pretty bad place here."

"No, it isn't." Kitty said.

"You know, it's so peaceful, that a person can get lost up here & never come back." Dudley added.

"Well, it's a good thing, that I brought my cooler, along with my phone, portable grill, & money." Kitty said. "In case, we do get lost; we'll have the stuff for survival."

"That's great." said Dudley, as he took out his frisbee. "Let's play, with my new frisbee!"

Kitty thought about it.

"Well, since it's a nice area up here and we don't have anything to do, might as well." Kitty said, as Dudley gave her the frisbee. "Okay. Go fetch it, Dudley!"

She tosses it.

"FRISBEE!" he exclaims, as he runs after it.

He jumps into the bushes & retrives it.

"Can you throw it further this time, Kitty?" he asked, as he gave the frisbee to her. "I like a good long run, to stretch the muscles in my legs."

"Sure." Kitty said. "The further, the better right?"

"Yeah!" Dudley begged.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she was getting ready to throw the frisbee. "Fetch it, Dudley!"

She releases the frisbee.

It flys far.

"Frisbee!" Dudley exclaims & goes after it.

Kitty goes after him.

After 15 or so minutes, Kitty catches up to him.

"I got it, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims loudly & stupidly.

"Good job, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then Dudley looks around.

"Where are we, Kitty? Where's the path?"

Kitty then looks around.

"I don't know, Dudley." she admitted. "I kinda threw the frisbee further, than I thought."

"Oh my god, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims, as he grabs Kitty. "We're lost! We're stranded! We're gonna be killed by Misty Katson & Ronald McDonald!"

Kitty slaps the shit outta him.

The audience laughs.

"For the last time, Misty Katson and Ronald McDonald isn't real!" she shouted.

Then she recovers.

"Just calm down, Dudley." she said. "We can find our way back to camp."

"How?" Dudley whined.

"By usin' your canine sense of smelling." Kitty said. "Duh."

"Oh, yeah." Dudley laughed nervously. "I-I kinda forgot about that."

Then he gets on all fours & starts sniffing a way out.

But little did he or Kitty know, that they was going deeper & deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>After, what seem like hours, Kitty &amp; Dudley stops by a waterfall.<p>

"Let's stop here, Dudley." Kitty said, as she sat on a log. "I'm gettin' tired."

"Go idea." Dudley said. "My nose is getting tired."

Then he sits on the log & looks around.

"Uh, Kitty." Dudley started. "I think, we getting even more lost."

Kitty takes out her cell phone.

"I'm startin' to think, that you're right, Dudley. I'll phone for help."

Then she looks at her phone.

"Damn! No bars."

Dudley turns to her.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now, Kitty." he started. "We'll just enjoy this scenery. It's so peaceful, that things won't get worst."

Then his stomach rumbles.

"My stomach tells me, that's it after lunchtime. Can we eat now, Kitty?"

"Yeah, sure." Kitty said, as she opened up the cooler.

She takes out several sandwiches, chips, & sodas.

"I hope, you like chicken clubs, turkey & bacon clubs?"

"Of course!" Dudley exclaims loudly & stupidly, as he grabs the sandwiches, chips & pops.

The audience laughs.

Soon, they was eating.

"This sandwich's good, Kitty!" Dudley said, as he downed his sandwich.

"Thanks, Dudley." said Kitty, as she ate her sandwich. "It's my own recipe."

Then, there was a crunch sound.

The duo stops eating.

"Uh, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Yes?" Dudley responded.

"That wasn't you, was it?" Kitty asked.

"You mean, that 'crunch' sound?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"No." Dudley responded.

"If it wasn't you?" Kitty started. "Then who..."

Then the crunch sounds gets louder & closer.

Kitty then stands up & does a fighting stance.

"Whoever back's there, is gonna be in a world of pain!"

"Kitty. What if, it's a wild animal like; a bear or mountain lion?" Dudley asks.

Kitty looks at him.

"You're right. I better be prepared."

She takes out her gun & extracted her claws.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

Then she turned over to the bushes.

"Okay, whoever you are! I'm ready for you!"

Then came from the bushes was...

_**What was in the bush? Will it be a bear or something a lot more worse? Will Kitty & Dudley get attacked? Will they find their way back to their campground? Will Kitty hit Dudley in the next chapter? Will Dudley do something stupid? **_

_**These questions will be answered, coming up in part 2. Like always, review if you want.**_


	5. Camping Still Sucks part 2

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Camping Still Sucks

Last time, we left off. Kitty & Dudley had gotten lost in the woods. They was having their lunch, when there was some rustling in the bushes. Kitty stands up & gets ready to attack, whatever was coming from the bushes.

Anyway, we go back to that scene now.

Kitty was ready to attack.

"Come on!" she shouted. "I'm ready!"

Then a big giant grizzly bear comes out of the bushes.

The bear was angry & hungry. It growls at Dudley & Kitty.

"Oh shit!" Dudley whispered to Kitty. "I-I-It's a Grizzly Bear!"

Kitty laughs.

"A Grizzly bear? Ha!" Kitty laughed. "I'm gonna take him down!"

"Kitty! You're crazy!" Dudley exclaims. "That bear's gonna kill you!"

"No, he ain't!" Kitty said. "I'm too quick & he's too slow!"

The bear growls.

Kitty also growls.

Then the bear goes for the attack & so does Kitty.

"KITTY!" Dudley shouted.

Kitty gives the bear several slashes, before she gave the bear the chance, to slash at her.

The bear tries to slash at Kitty, fortunately she moves out the way. Then she gives the bear a kick.

The bear growls angrily, when she did that. The bear tries to attack her again, but Kitty slashes the bear's face umpteen times, until the bear started bleeding. Then she deliver several karate chops & roundhouse kicks to the bear.

The pissed off bear tries to swipe at Kitty again, but she jumps right out of the way.

She lands behind the bear & gives it a roundhouse kick to the behind.

The bear falls to the ground.

Kitty smiles evily at the bear.

"Time to WRESTLE!" she exclaims, as she pounced onto the bear and started wrestling it.

The bear was growling and was trying to swipe at her. Fortunately, the bear misses again.

Kitty picks up the bear & slams him into the ground.

The ground shook.

The bear gets back up.

He was extremely pissed. He was determined to win this fight against this cat, one way or the other.

The bear goes for the attack again. This time, the bear tries to take a bite out of Kitty, fortunately she sees this coming.

"Oh, no you don't!" she shouted, as she grabs the bear by the throat.

Then she starts slashing the bear's throat with her claws.

The bear's blood splattered everywhere.

Then for the final result, Kitty lifts up the bear & throws him into the air.

The bear roars in fear, as she did this.

Just as the bear was plumming back to earth, Kitty gave a mighty roundhouse kick to the bear's ass, which sends the bear flying off into the next area code.

The audience cheers & applaudes to this.

"That'll show you, you fuckin', moth-eaten old bear!" Kitty shouted.

Dudley then runs up to her.

"Oh my god!" he started. "That was so totally awesome, Kitty! I've never known you to wrestle & fight bears."

Kitty washes the blood from her claws, from the water from the waterfall.

"Well, I do. I spent a short time, after I gradulated from the secret agent college, wrestling bears & alligators." Kitty explains.

"Cool." Dudley said. "Where at?"

"Two places." Kitty said. "Up in Canada, at my cousin's house and down in Florida at my sister's house."

"That was cool, that you didn't let that bear swipe or bite at you." Dudley said. "I was worried, that you was dead, if you fucked up."

Kitty turns to him and smiles.

"Aw, Dudley. You was worried about me." she said, in a sweet voice.

"Uh," Dudley said, as he started looking swifty around. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you was." Kitty said in a teasing tone. "You was worried about, the big mean grizzly bear, killing lil' ole me."

Then she gets closer to Dudley's face.

"Admit it. You was worried about me and you have a huge crush on me, Dudley."

Dudley starts sweating, as the audience laughs.

Kitty gets closer to the dog's face.

"Why are you so sweaty all of a sudden, Dudley?" she asked. "Scared, that I'm gonna find out, about your crush on me?"

Then she flutters her eyelashes, as the audience laughs.

"Uh." Dudley said, as Kitty got a a little bit closer to his face.

He can feel her breath.

It looked like, she was ready to kiss him.

Dudley couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I admit it! I have a huge crush on you, Kitty." he shouted.

Kitty smiled.

"And yes. I was worried about you." Dudley concluded.

Kitty takes a few steps back.

"See? Don't it feel good, to tell the truth?" Kitty asked with a smile.

Dudley looks at her & smiles.

"Yeah, Kitty." he said. "It feels great!"

"And does it feels great, that you finally admit your crush for me?" Kitty asked, in a sweet teasing voice.

Dudley looks at her.

"Yeah. It does." Dudley answered.

"Ha! You're in love with a girl cat." Kitty teased. "I knew it, all along."

"If you knew it, then why did you force me to say it then?" Dudley asked.

"Because, I wanted to see you sweat, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Let's continue our lunch." said Kitty, as she grabbed her sandwich.

"And can we talk too?" Dudley asked, with hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure, why not." Kitty said.

So, they get back to their lunch & chatted away.

Fourty minutes later, they was done.

"That was some good food, Kitty." Dudley said, as he was cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said, as she put the trash away. "I spend my off time, cooking."

"So, you're studin' to become a master chef, eh Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Kitty said.

"So, do you wanna keep finding a way out of here?" Dudley asks.

"Of course." Kitty said. "I hate to be out here, when it gets dark."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Misty Katson, Ronald McDonald, & Jay Leno's out here."

Kitty faceplams herself.

"Dudley. Neither of those people are real." she started. "They're maded up. Just like Santa."

"What? Santa's not real?" Dudley exclaims. "Oh shit! That damn Misty Katson, Ronald McDonald, & Jay Leno!"

Then he gets on his knees.

"Curse them down to hell!"

Kitty slaps herself as the audience laughs at the dog's stupidity.

"Stop fucking around & let's go!" she shouted.

The idiot gets off his knees & follows Kitty.

**Many hours passes by.**

Kitty & Dudley was still walking through the woods.

Dudley was panting.

"Kitty. I'm getting tired." he whined. "It feels like, that we been walking for centuries!"

Kitty looks at her watch.

"It's 15 after 6." she said.

"What?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"It's 6:15." Kitty said in a bored voice.

"Oh shit! The sun's gonna be goin' down soon!" Dudley exclaims, as he grabs Kitty. "We must find some shelter, from the crazy night shit, that comes out in the woods, when the sun goes down!"

"Too bad, there's no hotel around here." Kitty muttered. "This is the Chief's fault! It was his idea, to go camping! If I had it my way, we would all be safe & sound in a five-star hotel in New York City."

"Speaking of the Chief." Dudley started. "I wonder, what he & Keswick are doin'?"

* * *

><p>The Chief &amp; Keswick was back at the campground. There was plenty of liquor bottles laying around. Keswick was talking.<p>

"Uh, h-h-have you noticed, that something's m-m-m-missing, C-C-Chief?" he asked.

The Chief looks up.

"Yeah. Agent Katswell & that dog, haven't returned from exploring the Northwest yet." he said. "And we decided to have a few drinks, until they returned. What time is it anyway?"

Keswick looks at his watch, drunkily.

"I-I-It's 18:60." he slurred.

The Chief looks at him.

"18:60? What kind of watch, do you have man?"

"A n-n-n-normal watch!" Keswick exclaims. "The same type of watch, that I always b-b-buy."

Then the Chief thinks of something.

"Hey! Let's do something. Let's play a game."

"W-W-What kind of game?" asked Keswick, drunkily.

"A drinking game." The Chief said.

"D-D-Drinking game?" Keswick asked. "What t-t-type of drinking g-g-game is it?"

"It's the type of game, that if a person didn't do what the person says, you take a drink." The Chief said. "Or something like that."

"N-N-No, Chief." Keswick started. "Y-Y-You're drunk, okay? Y-Y-You're drunk."

"Drunk?" The Chief shouted. "Those are fighting words, boy. I'll left-hook you to death!"

Then he attempts to swing at Keswick, but fails because, of his tiny size & drunkness, falls over.

The audience laughs.

"Ha. Ha." Keswick laughs. "W-W-What a whimp! He passed out! What a d-d-dumbass!"

Then he passes right out ontop of the Chief.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>"I dunno, Dudley." Kitty said. "They probably got drunk, high, or some shit like that."<p>

Then suddenly, some music was heard.

The duo hears it.

"Dudley. Do you hear that?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley repiled. "It sounds like, it's coming from that direction over there."

He pointed to the direction, the music was coming from.

"Let's follow that music." Kitty said, as she grabs her things. "Maybe, there's someone camping in these woods.

"I hope, they got food." Dudley said, as his stomach rumbles. "Because, I'm starving!"

So they go to where the music was coming from.

After going through some bushes, Kitty & Dudley found a hippy commune.

The hippies looked at the duo.

One of them walks up to Kitty & Dudley.

"NIXON LOVERS!" he shouted, as he pointed at them.

Then another hippy knocks the first hippie unconcious.

"Ignore him." he said. "I'm Frasier Crane & welcome to my commune."

"Frasier Crane?" Dudley asked. "The same Frasier Crane from the Frasier show?"

"No." Crane said. "They call me that, because I am wise & all knowing."

"So, you're in charge then?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Frasier said.

"Good." Kitty started. "Me & my friend, had been lost for hours. My phone doesn't work. We're tired."

"And we don't have no more food!" Dudley shouted.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. We have plenty of food."

"We _had_ plenty of food, Kitty." Dudley said, as he shook Kitty's empty cooler.

"You fuckin' idiot!" Kitty sniffed.

Dudley burps & the audience laughs.

"Calm down, catress." Frasier said. "Because, if thou isn't calm, you will not get anywhere with unruliness, irritableness & brassness."

"What?" Dudley asks. "Dude. Speak english."

"Take a breather, cat woman." Frasier said. "You will not get anywhere by, screaming, yelling, & hollering."

So Kitty calms down & Frasier continues.

"So, you two need a place to spend the night?" he asks.

"Yes." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

"Okay. You two sleep with me." Frasier said. "As the part of the commune, you gotta share property, possessions, interests, & other things with other people."

"Okay." Dudley said. "I like to share."

"Good." Frasier said, as he looks at Kitty in a weird way. "That I was hoping."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kitty asked, a little creeped out.

"Oh! I sometimes, stare at people." Frasier said. "Just set up your things, and then come out and have some of our supper."

"What's for dinner?" Dudley asked, as his stomach rumbles & the audience laughs.

"We're having fried cod & homegrown greens salad." Frasier said. "Along with some homemade berry wine."

"Sounds good!" Dudley said. "Especially, that fried cod."

"Glad to hear it." Frasier said & walks away.

Kitty whispers to Dudley.

"Uh, Dudley. Did you just noticed, the way Frasier was looking at me?" she asks.

"Yeah?" Dudley asked. "So what? You're attractive."

"I think, he's up to no good, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Sounds like, someone needs some nourishment." Dudley said in a teasing voice.

"That's not it, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'm going with my instincts with this one."

"Whatever." Dudley said. "C'mon, Kitty. They're gonna serve the dinner now."

So he runs out into the commune & Kitty cautiously follows.

Soon, they was sitting around in a circle. The other hippies was staring at them.

Kitty was uncomfortable.

"Dudley." she whispered. "I don't like they way, they're starin' at us."

"You just gotta break the ice, Kitty." Dudley said, as he turned to the hippie on his right. "Like this."

Then he clears his throat.

"Ahem! Do those corporations suck or do they suck, man?"

"Yeah, those corporates suck balls, man!" the hippie replied.

"YEAH!" Everyone but Kitty shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Alright, my flower children." Frasier said. "It's time for supper."

"The wise & all knowing one's right." said another hippie. "Thou can use some nourishment."

So the food was passed out.

Soon everyone at least had some food on their plate. Kitty & Dudley had more food then the others.

One of the other hippies noticed this.

"Oh, wise and all knowing Frasier Crane." he started. "Why do the outsiders, have the most food?"

"Because." Frasier started. "It is hippie law, to give the outsiders the most food. These two have been wandering through these woods, for who knows how long. And we must shelter them. Nourish them, like they're one of us."

The other hippies stared at him.

"So, please welcome the angry cat lady & slow and stupid dog boy with kindness & open arms, just like I did. It's the commune way of life." concluded Frasier.

Then one of the other hippies stands up.

"The wise & all knowing Frasier Crane's right!" the hippie said. "Let's make them feel comfortable."

Then all of the other hippies started chanting.

"Make them feel comfortable. Make them feel comfortable. Make them feel comfortable." they chanted.

Frasier turns to Kitty & Dudley.

"I hope, that settled any disagreements of the commune." he said.

"Oh, it does." Kitty said.

"We're a caring community, catress." Frasier said. "Please enjoy our bounty."

"Finally, we can eat!" Dudley shouted stupidly, as he started downing his food.

The audience laughs.

Kitty slowly eats her food, as she was still unsure of commune and their beliefs.

It was just after sunset now. The hippies was listening to their music & was dancing around.

Dudley was finishing up his supper & Kitty just got done eating the fish, when Frasier stands up.

"Silence everyone!" he shouted.

Everyone stops & looks at him.

"It is time, for the nocturnal slumber now." he said. "Get with your partners now."

"What?" Dudley asked, still not understanding the lingo.

Frasier facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"It's time, to go to sleep now, Slow & Stupid Dog Boy." he said.

"It's Dudley." Dudley corrected, as the audience laughs.

Frasier ignores him.

"Get your slumber, as the dawn brings more of living by the land." he says.

Then all of hippies went to their dorms.

Frasier turns to Dudley & Kitty.

"You two. Come to my dorm."

Then he looks at Kitty in the same creepy way as earlier. This time, Dudley notices this.

"Three to a bed!" Frasier exclaims.

Then he goes to his dorm.

"See that?" Kitty asked. "He was looking at me creepy again!"

"Yeah, I saw that, Kitty." Dudley said. "Something's up with that weird dude."

"And he said; three to a bed." Kitty said. "I don't want that fuck, groping me, while I'll sleep."

"Yeah, he is creepy." Dudley said.

Then Kitty comes up with a plan.

"I got it! After Crane goes to sleep, you & me switch sides, so I'll be on the outer end & you'll be next to Crane's front." she explains.

"Ewww." Dudley said. "I don't want him, rubbing his hands on me."

"You still got those chew toys?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he took out his bag from hammerspace.

"Good." Kitty started. "You put those and several pillows, between you and Crane. So he'll grope the pillows & toys instead of you."

"Smart plan, Kitty." Dudley said. "No one gropes my Kitty."

Kitty smiles.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Kitty said, as she pinched Dudley's cheek as the audience laughs.

Dudley blushes.

"Ha! Ha! Cut it out, Kitty." he laughs, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, let's go to bed." Kitty said, as she and Dudley goes to Frasier's dorm.

A little bit later, Frasier was fast asleep. Kitty & Dudley was wide awake.

Kitty looks up, and turns to Dudley's direction.

"Dudley. You're still awake?"

"Yeah." Dudley whispered.

"Good." Kitty said. "Now, switch places with me."

So they switched sides.

Dudley jumps onto Kitty's side of the bed & Kitty slips onto Dudley's side of the bed.

Frasier didn't wake up when they did this.

Kitty notices.

"Damn! He's out like a fuckin' light." she said.

"I think, it must've been all that salad he ate and that wine he drank." Dudley said.

"Probably." Kitty said. "Good night, Dudley."

"Good night, babe." Dudley called out.

Kitty smiles & goes to sleep.

Dudley puts the chew toys & several pillows between him and Frasier. Then he went to sleep.

It was the next morning now. Everyone in the commune was up & about.

Dudley & Kitty just got done eating eggs for breakfast.

"Those eggs were good." he burped.

"Yeah. They was." Kitty said. "These people may be weird, but they sure can fry up some eggs."

Dudley takes out his frisbee.

"Hey Kitty. Wanna play with my frisbee?" he asks, as he spins the frisbee.

"Sure." Kitty said. "Why not?"

Just then, one of the hippies walks up to them.

"Hey, Cat Lady. Stupid Dog Man. Can we play with you?"

"No!" Dudley exclaims. "This is _my_ frisbee. Only Kitty & I can play with it."

"Dude. You gotta share." said the hippie. "We're in a commune, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said, as the hippie took the frisbee from him. "I-I forgot."

"Alright, dudes!" shouted the hippie. "We got a frisbee! Now we can play!"

Then the hippies started playing with Dudley's frisbee. They was tossing the frisbee at one another, but not throwing it to Dudley or Kitty.

Dudley was getting upset.

"I want my frisbee!" he cried.

"Patience, my dog friend." said a female hippie as she tossed the frisbee to another hippie. "Thou that haves patience, will have enlightenment."

Minutes pass & still the hippies didn't pass the frisbee to Dudley or Kitty.

Dudley turns to Kitty, with tears in his eyes ready to cry.

"Those meanies won't let me play with my frisbee, Kitty."

"Don't cry, Dudley." Kitty said. "We can always play fetch will the tennis ball I always carry, that you love so much."

"Ball!" Dudley exclaims, before Kitty puts a hand over his mouth.

The audience laughs.

"_Shhh!_ Not too loud!" she hissed. "I don't want those hippies to hear. Let's go find a quiet & empty place on this commune, so we can play."

"Good idea, Kitty." Dudley said, still with Kitty's hand over his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, they was in the emptiest & quiest place of the commune.

"This is pretty peaceful place here, Sexy Cat Lady." Dudley said.

"Did you just called me; 'Sexy Cat Lady'?" Kitty asked, with a sly smile.

"Yeah." Dudley responded.

Kitty looks at him.

"Dudley. You didn't eat anything, when we was coming to this spot, did ya?"

"Well, I might of ate a little bit of those salad greens, that the hippies grew in their garden." the dog admitted.

"Dudley. I think, those weren't ordinary salad greens." said Kitty.

Dudley laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh, Kitty. Kitty. Kitty. Don't be so juvenille." he laughs. "The hippies said, the salad was made up of; cucumbers, lettuce, tomato, blue cheese, & some wild parsley."

"Wild Parsley?" Kitty asked. "Dudley. I don't think that was Wild Parsley. Tell me, Dudley. Was this stuff you ate, was scraggety-looking?"

"Yes." Dudley replied.

"That stuff was Marijuana, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Marijuana!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

Kitty shushes him.

"_SHHH!_ Not so loud!" she sniffed.

"You mean, that I'm high on their salad greens?" Dudley asks.

Kitty nodded.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "What am I gonna do, Kitty? I feel myself getting weak!"

Then he lays on the ground and starts coughing, as the audience laughs.

"Dudley. You're just overreacting." Kitty laughs. "I know, how you can get over this."

"How?" Dudley asked.

She takes out the tennis ball & tosses it up & down.

Dudley stares at the ball.

"Who wants to play fetch?" Kitty asked with a smile, as she tossed the ball up & down and catching it.

"Oooh! Oooh! I do!" Dudley exclaims, standing up.

"Want the ball?" Kitty asked in a teasing voice. "Huh? Do ya?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay, go fetch it, Dudley!" Kitty said, as she tossed the tennis ball.

"BALL!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

He goes after the ball & Kitty follows him.

Soon, she caught up with him.

"I got the ball, Kitty." Dudley said, with the ball in his mouth.

"Good job, Dudley." Kitty said, as she took the ball from him.

Then some voices were heard.

"Kitty!" Dudley says. "I hear voices! I think, the marijuana's effects is gettin' to me."

"I also hear those voices too, Dudley." Kitty said. "It sounds like, that Frasier fuck."

"I wonder, what he's talking about?" Dudley wondered.

"I don't know, Dudley." Kitty said. "Let's go up & listen."

So they both sneaked up to a wall & stood behind it.

Frasier was talking, but he wasn't alone.

He was talking to someone.

"So, do those two outsiders suspect anything?" said the second person.

"No, they don't." Frasier repiled. "They actually believe, they I'm the leader of a peaceful hippie commune."

"Yeah, them & those other stupid wastes of skin." said the second person.

"But." Frasier started. "I have a feeling, that cat woman might suspect something, since she's the smarter of the two."

"Damn! Now that's a shame." shouted the second voice. "We must get rid of those two outsiders, tonight!"

"Don't worry, David." said Frasier. "I'm in control of this whole thing. I let the foolish hippies makes the outsiders welcomed with special treats & all that shit, then when everyone's else asleep, I shall murder the two oustiders in their slumber. Silently. Then I'll drag their dead bodies & feed them to Tyson & he'll eat the remains."

"Tyson? Who the hell's that?" Dudley asked.

It then shows, the bear that Kitty whooped yesterday. He had a neckbrace around his neck.

"Yeah. I'm gonna enjoy, eatin' that cat woman's body, for what she did to me." Tyson said. "It's gonna be so gruesome, that it's not gonna look so good."

"But not before, I make love to her dead body." Frasier added.

"Oh mah god." Tyson exclaims. "That is just plain sick, man!"

"Yeah, I know." Frasier said. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!**HA!**"

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudley. Did you hear that?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "That Frasier dude is a lot weirder than I thought."

"No. That phony bastard is planning on killing us." Kitty exclaims.

"He's gonna kill us?" Dudley asked in a surprised voice.

Kitty nods.

"I think, we accidently stumbled upon a killer hippie commune." she said.

"Killer hippie commune?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "They kill any outsiders; us, that stumbles upon their commune. They make the outsiders comfortable by giving them food, clothes, & shelter. And when the time's right, they kill the outsiders."

"Oh my god, Kitty." Dudley exclaims, as he grabs Kitty. "What are we gonna do? I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die! I haven't ate all the crusine, that the world have to offer! I haven't seen the Dr. Dre Story yet! I haven't had a date with you yet! I haven't had wonderful, rememberable sex with you yet!"

The audience laughs & whoos at the last part of his speech.

"Let me go!" she said, as she blushed. "Don't worry, Dudley. I've got a plan."

"Cool!" Dudley said, as he let his soon to be girlfriend go.

"We stay with the hippies for the day & act like we don't know nothing. Then when Frasier goes to sleep for the night, we pack our things & run like hell to the nearest 5-star hotel." explains Kitty.

"Good plan, Kitty." Dudley said. "But how are we gonna find the nearest hotel, when we don't know we are?"

"Easy. I'll ask about the corporate fat-cats, trying to take over the land. And the bastards will tell me." Kitty said, as she shuddered from the bad pun she just made.

"Okay?" Dudley said. "But how are we gonna find our way back to our camp?"

"By looking at the map section of the phone book, at the hotel. Or a map book." Kitty said. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the hotel room."

"I like the sounds of that!" Dudley exclaims loudly, but no loud enough for Frasier to hear him.

"_Shhh!_ Not so loud, dammit!" Kitty said, as she puts a hand over Dudley's mouth again. "C'mon, let's get back to the main part of the commune."

"Kitty. I thought, we was playing fetch?" Dudley asked.

"Oh yeah." Kitty said. "I forgot. Let's go, find another place to play fetch."

"After that, can we get something to eat?" Dudley asks. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a porcupine and his mama!"

The audience laughs at what he said.

"I can eat anything."

"Yeah, sure." Kitty said, as she rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault that you're hungry, Dudley. It's one of the side effects from the marijauna. C'mon, let's go find another quiet spot."

So they go off to find another spot.

It was later now.

Dudley & Kitty was pretending to have a great time with the hippies, by either; sharing their belongings, tending to the hippies garden, and even participating in the hippies activities.

Anyway, it was supper time now. Kitty & Dudley was sitting in a corner, well Kitty was sitting & Dudley was laying on his back, across her lap. They were both wearing tie-dye shirts. Kitty had her black hat on & it was over her right eye. She was reading a small book & Dudley was blowing bubbles.

"You know, Ktty." he asked.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Despite of that weird dude's plan to kill us, & some of those assholes, that stole my frisbee, this wasn't too bad of a day." Dudley said, as he blew out some more bubbles.

"Yeah, it was." Kitty said as she closed the book.

"What's that you're reading?" Dudley asks.

"It's a tourist book for the area around here." Kitty said. "One of those doped-up assholes, 'shared' it with me. And I didn't bring it back."

Just then, Frasier walks up to them.

"Angry Cat Lady & Stupid Dog Boy. It's time for supper." he said.

"No thanks." Kitty said. "I'm not hungry."

"Uh, I'm not hungry either." Dudley added. "I'm still full from that lunch."

"Are you sure?" Frasier asks. "This meal we made, is just for you."

"No." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

"Okay." Frasier said and lefted.

Kitty looks at Dudley.

"Don't worry, Dudley. We'll get something to eat, when we get to the hotel."

"Good." Dudley said. "I don't know how much longer, I can live without meat."

**Two hours later.**

The hippies was going to bed now.

Frasier got into his bed. He had hid his knife under his shirt.

"Hee. Hee. Hee." he laughed. "You'll soon taste blood, my friend. You'll soon taste blood."

But little did he know, Kitty & Dudley was secretly watching this.

"Damn! Look at that sharp knife, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Yeah, Dudley." Kitty said. "Don't worry about that. I'll just take it & throw it away somewhere."

"Ready Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. "Hopefully, he goes to sleep first. And he'll be out like a light, just like last night."

So they go up to the bed & get into it.

They went to 'sleep', but they really layed there with their eyes closed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Those fools." Frasier said to himself. "Once they're in deep sleep, _SLASH!_ Nighty-night Angry Cat Lady & Stupid dog!"

**An hour and a half goes by.**

Frasier was knocked out, sawing logs.

Kitty sits up.

"Dudley. You're awake?"

Dudley sits up.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Get all our things & let's get the hell outta here." Kitty said as she got up.

Dudley gathered all their things & Kitty takes the knife from Frasier's grip.

She turns to Dudley.

"Got everything Dudley?"

"Yeah, except my frisbee." Dudley sniffs.

"Don't worry, Dudley. I'll buy you a new one." said Kitty. "Now let's get out of here."

Then the duo leaves Frasier's dorm & the commune quickly, but not before Dudley stopped at the commune's garden.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doin'?"

"Getting a little something, Kitty." Dudley said, as he pulls out several of the hippies' marijauna plants.

The audience laughs.

"Okay. Now I'm ready." he said.

"Okay. According to the tourist book, the nearest five-star hotel is about two & a half miles away." Kitty said.

"That close huh?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty responded. "Now, let's start running."

So they started running through the woods.

20 or so minutes later, they was out of the woods & into the city streets.

"We made it!" Dudley panted.

"Yeah." panted Kitty. "Now, let's throw this knife away & then we can go to that hotel."

So Kitty throws Frasier's knife into a nearby dumpster & she and Dudley goes to the five-star hotel.

After paying at the front desk, getting a room with two beds, & recieving food from room service. Dudley lays in his bed.

"Hey, Kitty." he started. "I just thought of something."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"How are we gonna get back to our camping ground?" Dudley asked. "I don't wanna go through those woods again."

Kitty laughs.

"That's easy, Dudley. This hotel haves a car service & with a little briberly money, they'll drive us to the park's enterance." she explains.

"Smart plan, Kitty." Dudley said, as he ate his steak. "Smart plan."

"Thanks." Kitty said, and then started eating her Filet Mignon.

Soon after the food was eaten, the duo goes to sleep.

It was the next morning now. The scene is on Keswick & the Chief.

"It's been about a day since, we seen agent Katswell & Puppy." the Chief said.

"Actually, it's been a-a-about two days, Chief." Keswick said. "We've spend the whole day yesterday passed out, from drinking too much."

"Ah, yes." the Chief said. "Of course."

Just then, Kitty & Dudley walks up to them with their gear.

"We're finally back!" Kitty said.

Keswick turns to her.

"Agent K-K-Katswell. Agent P-P-Pimp Dog. Where the h-h-hell you b-been?" he asks.

"Keswick!" the Chief shouted. "That's my line!"

Then he turns to the duo.

"Agents Katswell & Puppy. Where the hell you been? Why Agent Puppy wearing a tie-dyed shirt?"

"It's a long story." Dudley said.

"Let's just say, that we got lost." Kitty said.

Then she looks at all of the liquor bottles.

"What. Did you two have a party?"

"Uh." Keswick & the Chief said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Look, just fuck it." Kitty said. "Now, let's pack up & let's go."

"W-Wise idea, agent Katswell." Keswick said. "It's too boring h-h-here."

Soon, everything was in the truck.

"So, does everyone got everything?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah." everyone responded.

"Good." the Chief said, as he turned to Kitty. "Okay, Kitty. Let's get the hell outta here."

Kitty starts up the pickup & pulls away.

She turns to the Chief.

"Next time, can we go to a place, that I suggest?"

"Yeah. Sure you can, Kitty." the Chief said. "It's only fair."

"Great." Kitty said, as she smiled.

"I like that!" Dudley added.

"Me t-t-too." Keswick added.

Then the scene goes into the hills. It shows Frasier & his bear; Tyson.

Frasier was looking at the black pickup through some bionoculars.

He was pissed.

"You may have outsmarted me this time, Angry Cat Lady." he said. "But we will meet again."

The scene is back on Kitty.

She somehow hears him.

"No, you won't." she said. "No, you won't."

"Uh, Kitty. Who are you talking to?" Dudley asked.

"Nobody, Dudley." she said. "Anyways, it's time to end the chapter now."

Then she looks at the camera.

"Make sure, you review what you want for chapter 6!"

Then she does a sexy pose.

The audience applaudes.

**End Chapter.**


	6. Kitty, Dudley, & the Cat Doll

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Kitty, Dudley, & the Cat Doll

_**Alright, most of this plot is based on the CatDog episode; 'Dummy, Dummy'. Also this will be the last chapter for 'The Kitty Katswell Show' 70's ending theme song. The new ending theme song will appear at the end of chapter 7.**_

It was another late Spring day in Petropolis. Things was normal, except that really annoying chipmunk girl, who was in the episode; 'Mall Rat', was getting beated up by some kids on the playground, for being annoying. But that's not the main plot. Let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows Dudley in the snack room.

He was fooling around, as usual.

"Hmmm?" he wondered as he looked into the refridgerator. "Who's lunch, should I eat?"

Then he sees a bag that said; 'Kitty Katswell. Dudley don't eat this!'

"I know! I'll eat Kitty's lunch!" he shouted.

Then Dudley grabs the bag & opens it.

"I wonder, what she got for lunch?" he said as he went through the bag.

Then suddenly, a red boxing glove comes out of the bag & socks Dudley right in the face.

The audience laughs.

The punch knocks him to the floor.

"Oh man!" Dudley said. "I didn't know, that Kitty like Hawaiian Punch."

The audience laughs.

Then Kitty comes into the scene now.

The audience applaudes, whoos, & whistles for the star.

She looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Well. I see, that you was trying to eat my lunch again, Dudley." she said.

"Why you do that for, Kitty?" Dudley asked, standing up.

"So, to deter you from eating up all my lunch." Kitty said. "I'm tired of you, eating up my lunch. So I put that trap into the bag. Knowing you will be in here, looking something to snack on. So I put my bag up in front so you can see it."

"Well, I'm sorry Kitty." Dudley started. "But I just don't get enough to eat sometimes, you know."

"Well, why don't you or your mom pack up more food for you to eat?" Kitty suggested.

"Because, my mom's too cheapy cheap." Dudley replied. "She likes to save money. Especially these days with the economy the way it is."

"Speaking of which. What does your mom do for work?" Kitty asked.

"I think, she sells ladies makeup door to door." Dudley said.

"Well, that explains all of the makeup cases in her living room." Kitty muttered.

"So, what do you got for lunch, sexy?" Dudley asked in a annoying way, as the audience laughs.

"If you wanna know. It's a turkey & bacon club sub sandwich. Along with some chips & some cans of Pepsi." Kitty explains.

"Can I have some of that?" Dudley asks.

"No, Dudley." Kitty said, as she put her lunch back into the refridgerator. "Why don't you eat Agent Nuts' lunch?"

"All he ever have for lunch is; nuts & all that shit!" Dudley sniffs.

Then he looks at Keswick's lunch.

"Well, I can always eat Keswick's lunch again." he said slyly, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at him.

Dudley covers his mouth as the audience laughs.

"Oh! Did I say that outloud?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I don't care, if you eat Keswick's lunch. I'm not the one, who he's gonna be pissed at. So go ahead, with your bad self."

She leaves the snack room.

Dudley turns to the refridgerator.

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then he grabs Keswick's lunch bag & starts eating.

The audience laughs.

Back at her desk, Kitty sits down & starts typing something on her computer.

"That Dudley." she laughs. "He's gonna get himself into trouble one of these days, for eating people's shit."

Just then, the intercom was heard.

"AGENTS KATSWELL & PUPPY! COME TO MY OFFICE!" the Chief said.

Soon after, Kitty & Dudley busts through the Chief's office.

"What is it this time, Chief?" she asked as she did a fighting pose. "Is Bird brain playing up again?"

"Stand down, agent Katswell." the Chief said. "It's nothing like that."

"Well, what is it then?" Kitty asked.

"Since, there isn't much crime happening, I want you & agent Puppy to go shopping for food for the headquarters." the Chief said.

"Food? Store?" Dudley asked. "I'm on it, Chief!"

Then he runs out of the office.

The Chief turns to Kitty.

"Make sure, he doesn't eat out the entire store." the Chief said.

Kitty was a little comprehensive about doing this.

"Uh, Chief. This is a waste of my talents & training." she said.

"Didn't I mention, that you'll get paided extra for doin' this?" the Chief added quickly with a smile, as the audience laughs.

"No, you didn't." Kitty exclaims. "I'm on it, Chief!"

She jumps out of the office.

The Chief laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That should make her do the chore, when in reality, I won't be paying her extra. Ha!"

* * *

><p>On the way to the supermarket, Dudley was talking.<p>

"Can we listen to some tunes, Kitty?" he asked annoyingly, as the audience laughs. "Huh? Can we?"

"Sure." Kitty said. "Whatever."

Then Dudley turned on the car's radio.

Some today's modern rap comes on.

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm a rapper! And I got a shotgun & I'm gonna kill all of you people with my pimpin'-ass coat. Yo! Check out these stuck out shades and I got cash. I got the bitches. And I own clubs, 'cause the companies won't let me rap about the ghetto life._" the radio played. "_Yo! The mainstream is what it's at! I'm dancin' up at the club, chillin' with my bitches, & wearin' my bling._"

"TURN THAT POP SHIT OFF!" Kitty hollered.

Dudley turns off the radio.

"Why you tell me, to turn the radio off?" Dudley asked.

"Because, today's mainstream rap sucks, Dudley." Kitty started. "All the mainstream rap always rap about the same four things over & over & over again; Money, bitches, Bling, & Clubs. They don't rap any real life shit no more. Hell, they barely even cuss in songs no more. That's why I love the old school rap like; NWA, eastcoast/westcoast & all them better. Because, they always rap about real shit & they cuss in their songs as well."

"I've never, known that about you, Kitty." Dudley said. "I've always thought, that you like today's rap music & other of today's music genres."

"Well, I don't, Dudley." Kitty said. "I can rap better, than the so-called rappers today."

"I know you can." Dudley said. "You got a nice singing voice."

Kitty blushes.

"Why thank you, Dudley." she said, as she pinched Dudley's cheek.

Dudley laughs & blushes, as the audience laughs.

"Anyways," Kitty continued. "Today's Hip Hop or shall I say; 'Hip Pop' can eat a fuckin', nasty-ass dick!"

The audience applaudes to this.

"Nicely said, Kitty." Dudley said. "Nicely said."

Soon at the same supermarket, that the duo ventured to from Chapter 2. Dudley sits into the area of the cart, where women always put their babies.

"Come on, Kitty!" he shouted. "Push me. Push me!"

"Dudley." Kitty started. "Get off! You're too damn big to be on there."

Dudley gets off.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she started pushing the cart. "Let's start shopping for food."

"Can I go to the free samples aisle?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Hi-Gi-Gi!" Dudley exclaims & runs off.

Later, Kitty's cart was full of food.

"Okay, with that done. Now, all I need to do is pay." she said, as she looks around. "Now, where's Dudley?"

As if on cue, Dudley appears. He was holding a plate full of free samples.

"Okay, Kitty." he said. "I'm ready."

"What's that you got?" Kitty asks. "Is it those pizza tidbits things?"

"Yep." Dudley said, as he threw several tidbits in his mouth.

"Of course." Kitty said, as she rolled her eyes.

The audience laughs.

Soon, all of the food was being scanned. Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Kitty. Are you still gonna buy me, that new frisbee?"

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty replied. "There's a toy store next door."

"Good." Dudley said. "Damn those hippies! Damn them to hell!"

"That'll be $2,500,970 dollars, ma'am." said the cashier.

"I knew, it'll be a lot." Kitty said, as she took out her check book.

Knowing, that this'll take a while, Dudley goes & wait at the toy store next door.

Four minutes later, Kitty soon joined Dudley at the toy store.

They was looking for frisbees.

Kitty picks up one.

"How 'bout this one, Dudley?" she asks. "It's a nice color."

Dudley thinks.

"Okay, Kitty."

Then something catches his eye.

"I must have that!" he exclaims & pointed behind Kitty.

"What?" Kitty asks as she turns her back.

Dudley grabs her.

"That!" he said.

He brings her to a section, that had stuffed plush toy animals.

Most of them was; cats, dogs, bears, & many other creatures.

Dudley looks at the stuffed cats. Many of them came in different patterns & sizes. He picks up a small stuffed tan cat with green eyes, black nose & whiskers.

"I want this!" he exclaims as he grabs the stuffed cat.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Come on, let's pay & then leave."

After Kitty had paided for the frisbee & toy cat. They get into the Tuff moblie & go back to the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Back at headquarters, Kitty &amp; Dudley was putting away all of the recently purchased food. Well Kitty was. Dudley was playing with his new stuffed cat.<p>

"You know, Kitty." he said.

"What?" Kitty asked, as she put away some more food.

Dudley shoves the toy cat up against Kitty's face.

"This toy cat, looks exactly like you." he said, as he rubbed the cat against Kitty's face as the audience laughs.

"No, it don't!" Kitty exclaims, as she grabs the toy cat.

She looks at it.

"It does have the same likeness, as me." she said, as she gave the cat back to him.

"That's why, I'm naming this little stuffed cat; Little Kitty Katswell." Dudley said.

Kitty stops packing away the food & smiles.

"W-Well. Thanks, Dudley." she said, as she was blushing.

Then the headquarters refridgerator was filled of food.

"There. With all that done, I can get finally eat my lunch." Kitty said, as she got her lunch.

Just then, Kewsick walks into the scene now. He was holding his empty lunch bag & was pissed.

"Alright! Where's that w-w-white, lazy s-s-son of a b-b-b-bitch!" he shouted.

"Here I am!" Dudley answers with a smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

"You ate up my lunch. A-A-Again!" Keswick shouted.

"I think, that I did you a favor." Dudley said. "That chicken salad sandwich had no flavor."

Keswick rolls up his sleeves.

"Why, I'm gonna beat the h-h-hell out of y-y-y-you!" he said.

Kitty silenty take her lunch & sits at the table, to watch Keswick beat the shit outta Dudley.

"This is gonna be good." she said, as she started eating her turkey & bacon club sub. "Oh! So will this fight."

Keswick starts beating Dudley up to a pulp.

The audience laughs at this.

Five minutes later, Keswick leaves the snack room, cussing under his breath.

"D-D-Damn mutt! Always eating my l-l-lunch!"

Dudley was laying on the floor, all groggy & beaten.

The audience laughs at his apperance.

"I hope, you learned something from that, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley groggily sits up.

"Yeah. Chicken salad sandwiches, will get people pissed at you." he said.

Kitty rolls her eyes & sighs, as the audience laughs.

"You're an fuckin' idiot, Dudley." Kitty said. "You're a fuckin' idiot."

"And you're a babe." the dog said stupidly.

The audience laughs.

**Several hours later.**

Kitty was at her computer. She was reading a magazine called; 'Burb Houses', when Dudley walks up to her with 'Little Kitty Katswell' in his hand.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked.

"It's a magazine called; 'Burb Homes'." Kitty said.

"Why are you lookin' through that?" Dudley asked.

"Because, I wanna move from that apartment building I live in." Kitty said.

"Why?" Dudley asked. "Isn't it in a good neighborhood?"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "But it doesn't have a pool and summer will be here pretty soon. And there's a couple of assholes that lives by me, always party every fuckin' day & night. That's why I'm looking through this magazine."

"You're lucky, to live by yourself, Kitty." Dudley started. "You get to do whatever you want. I always get bossed by my mom to do crap like; cleaning my room & getting a bath."

"Well. You do sweat a lot, Dudley." Kitty said. "That's why, she always tell you to get a bath."

Dudley then starts thinking.

"As I remember, you did suggest, that I should get a place of my own one time." he said.

"I remember, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Agents Katswell & Puppy. I've gotten Intel, that PFC is being held up by Bird brain. Please go stop him, before he blows it up!" he shouted.

"PFC?" Dudley asked. "What the hell's that?"

"It stands for; Petropolis Fried Chicken, Dudley." Kitty said, as she grabbed her hat and stood up. "We're on it, Chief!"

Dudley grabs Litte Kitty Katswell.

"Sweet. This is gonna be Little Kitty's first mission!" he said. "To the T.U.F.F. mobile!"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, they pulled up in front of a PFC restrauant, to see that Birdbrain &amp; his brooklynese sounding assistantgirlfriend; Zippy, holding up the restaraunt.

Bird brain was pissed off because, everyone was eating chicken.

**_(A/N: Pretty stupid reason to be pissed, huh?)_**

Anyway, he had a missle launcher aimed at the patrons.

"Now, all of you bird eaters will perish with my heat seeking missles!" Bird brain said. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh, Boid brain. Youse a genius!" Zippy praised.

"Yeah, I do plan out a good one, every now and then." Bird brain said.

Zippy turns to see Kitty & Dudley.

"Oh snap, boss. Agents Katswell & Puppy are here!" she exclaims.

"Not so fast, Bird brain!" Kitty exclaims, as she pulls out her gun.

"Chicken!" Dudley exclaims & went to one of the patrons table & started eating the chicken.

The audience laughs.

"Tuff agents!" Bird brain exclaims. "So, you're gonna stop me, eh?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "These innocent people, didn't do anything to you."

"But they're eating in this conglomerate, that kills birds." Bird brain said.

"Wow." Kitty started. "That's a pretty stupid reason, to be pissed at the world."

"See? I told ya so, Boid brain." Zippy said. "We shoulda robbed that bank & open up a casino."

Bird brain growls.

"Shut up, jezebel!" he shouted at Zippy as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"As for you. You will be sliced up by my bazooka of swords!"

Then he takes out a bazooka & starts it.

The swords starts coming out.

Kitty skillfully manuvers through the flying swords.

"Ha! Ya! Hi-ya!" she said, as she flipped through the swords.

She lands skillfully on her feet, behind the counter.

Bird brain's bazooka runs out of swords.

"Oh bloody hell." he said. "I'm outta swords. That's what I get for letting a harlet do my weapon shopping."

Then he turns to Zippy.

"Zippy. This is your fault."

"Oi!" she sniffed. "All that money goes for my makeup. I gotta look good for youse."

Bird brain facepalms himself as the audience laughs.

"Is it any wonder, why am I balding?"

Then he turns his attention back to Kitty.

"Time for your demise, agent Katswell!" he said, as he took out a medium-sized lazer gun. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Kitty, just realizing that she accidently left her large lazer gun in the tuff moblie, picks up the first thing that she grabs.

"'PFC secret recipe mix'?" she read. "Well, it's better than nothing!"

She throws the huge bag, right into Bird brain's face.

The bag explodes on contact, making Bird brain drop his lazer gun & blinding him in the process.

"Bullseye!" Kitty exclaims. "Or shall I say, Birdseye."

The audience laughs, as she grabs another recipe mix bag.

She throws the second bag at Bird brain & Zippy.

It explodes on contact, blinding them both.

"Ahhhh! The 15 herbs & spices are blinding my eyes!" Birdbrain exclaims.

"This shit's boining my makeup off!" Zippy cries.

Kitty turns to Dudley's direction.

"Dudley! Destroy that missle launcher!" she shouted.

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said, as he was about to go to the missle launcher.

Unfortunately, he trips over the cheap sword bazooka. The audience laughs.

Bird brain was still trying to get the recipe mix out of his eyes.

"Zippy! Press the switch on the missle launcher!"

"Right, boss." Zippy said, as she was ready to press the button on the missle launcher.

Dudley sees this & throws Litte Kitty at the Dismantle button.

Little Kitty hits the Dismantle button & the missle launcher falls into useless pieces.

Kitty comes from behind the counter and put handcuffs on Bird brain's wrists. And Dudley put Zippy in a small cage.

"Dammit!" Bird brain sniffs. "Who the hell puts a dismantle button on a missle launcher?"

"This missle launcher was builted by MacFarlene-Bush company, boss." Zippy said from the cage.

"Who would've guess?" Bird brain said, as he rolled his eyes.

Soon, Bird brain & Zippy was being sent off to jail by the T.U.F.F. police. Dudley picks up Little Kitty.

"You know, Kitty." he asked.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Little Kitty saved the day." Dudley said.

"Did she really?" Kitty asked.

Dudley nodded.

"That's good." Kitty said, as she looked at her watch.

It was getting late.

"Oh shit! It's almost time to punch out for the day. We better get back to HQ, Dudley."

"Can we get some chicken?" Dudley asked, as his stomach rumbled and the audience laughs.

"Didn't you just ate?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, but I told you, that I don't get enough to eat sometimes." Dudley said.

"Maybe, after we punch out." Kitty said, as she got into the car. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>7 minutes later, back at Tuff HQ.<p>

Dudley had punched out first & was waiting for Kitty. He was playing with Little Kitty.

"You did a good job, ruining that bastard Bird brain's plan today, Little Kitty." he said.

Kitty hops into the car.

"C'mon, Dudley. Let's get you some PFC and then I'll take you & Little Kitty home." she said.

"I like the sound of that!" Dudley exclaims.

Then Kitty starts up the car & drives off to PFC.

It was past sunset, by the time Kitty pulled up in front of Dudley's house.

Dudley's mom; Peg Puppy, was waiting on the porch.

"Dudley." she started in her Estelle Harris voice. "Where have you been? It's after dark & it's bath night."

"DO YOU EVER DATE!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he gets out of the car with Little Kitty & his food.

"Good night, Dudley." Kitty called. "See you tomorrow."

Dudley turns to her.

"Good night, babe." he said.

Kitty pulls off, as Dudley, Little Kitty, & his mom went into the house.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning now. The scene is at Tuff headquarters.<p>

Kitty was back at her computer. She was marking down something on a notepad. Just then Dudley suddenly jumps in.

"Morning, babe." he said.

Kitty turns to him.

"Hey, Dudley." she greeted. "Did you see the newspaper this morning?"

"Well, sort of." Dudley admitted. "I only read the tv schedule, sports, & comic sections."

"Here." Kitty said and showed him the newspaper.

Dudley reads it outloud.

" _'T.U.F.F. Agents defeat Birdbrain with the General's secret recipe herbs & spices'._ "he read. "Hmmm? You don't take a bad picture, Kitty."

Kitty blushed.

"Oh, thank you, Dudley."

Then she looks at Dudley.

"Hey, where's Little Kitty? Don't tell me, that she took a sick day."

"No, she's right here." Dudley said, as he reached behind his back. "Here she is!"

Then Dudley set Little Kitty on Kitty's desk.

The toy cat was different today. It had black hair, which was styled like Kitty's hair. It was also wearing a black spy jacket with a white shirt underneath. White gloves & white high heeled boots.

"I see, that you made some additions to Little Kitty." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he dugged into his pocket. "I got something to make her complete."

He puts on a small toy ray gun onto Little Kitty's waist.

"There. Now Little Kitty's ready to kick some bad guy's ass." Dudley said, with a somewhat proud look on his face.

Just then, the Chief's monitor comes down.

"Agents Puppy & Katswell. Some villians had broke out of jail." he said.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Snaptrap. The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies & Madam Catastrophe." The Chief said.

"Wow." Dudley said. "A foursome."

"Take your head out of the gutter." Kitty said, as she stood up and grabs her hat. "Don't worry, Chief. Those three bastards & that bitch will be back in jail, by lunchtime. You can bet your last bottle of beer on that one."

"No! Not my last beer!" The Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I'm savin' that one, until tonight!"

"That was an expression, Chief." Kitty said. "I didn't really mean, that you should bet your last beer on it."

"Oh." The Chief said. "Well, good luck."

As Kitty & Dudley was about to leave, the Chief stops them.

"Uh, Agent Katswell."

"Yes, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"Make sure, that you bring extra guns, just in case." The Chief started.

"Okay?" Kitty said. "But why?"

"Because, The Chameleon & Madam Catastrophe was heard saying, that they would make you their sexy bitch." The Chief said. "I'm just letting you know that."

"O-kay?" Kitty said, as the Chief's monitor goes back up.

She turns to Dudley.

"C'mon, Dudley. Let's go kick some Soviet ass!"

Dudley grabs Little Kitty.

"Come Little Kitty. Let's get those villians." he said to the cat doll.

He holds the cat up & starts moving it around.

"Kick those villians asses!" Dudley said in a high falsetto voice, trying to sound like Kitty. "Hi-ya!"

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>20 or so minutes later, Kitty pulls up in front of a building.<p>

"So, how are we gonna find these four fuckwads, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Easy, Dudley." Kitty said, as she jumped out of the car. "By going into 'Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Creme Puffs, Cakes, & Computers'. One of the main places, where villians always go to, when they either; breakout from jail, on parole, or just to chat online."

"Damn! They got a hangout?" Dudley asks. "Now, that progress!"

"C'mon, Dudley." Kitty said, as she grabbed several weapons.

Dudley grabs several weapons & Little Kitty too.

It shows the inside of 'Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Creme Puffs, Cakes, & Computers' now. Snaptrap had a iced coffee & a creme puff. The Chameleon had a Cappuccino, a croissant & a sweet roll. Dr. Rabies had a Americano, several fruit-filled croissants, sweet rolls, & several cake slices. And Madam Catastrophe had some iced tea with a hint of lemon, fruit-filled croissants, creme puffs, & chocolate cake slices. She was also on a laptop.

Snaptrap was talking.

"So, what do you wanna do, when we get done here?" he asked the other three.

"Oh, I'm planning on maintaining my lawn." The Chameleon said. "It's getting a little long."

Dr. Rabies was slurping his coffee loudly.

"I don't know, yet." he said. "But I must say, this sure is good coffee! Those Americans, sure can make a cup of joe, no?"

"I'm plannink on findink Agent Katswell." Madam Catastrophe started, as she took a bite out of her chocolate cake. "And make her, what they say in this country: My bitch."

"Now, that is just plain weird." Snaptrap said. "Cats are weird."

"It's not as weird as, you always turnink valves at five o'clock & pullink levers at six o'clock for no reason at all." Catastrophe said.

"Well, at least I end my sentences with 'ing' instead of _'ink'_." Snaptrap sniffed.

"At least, I'm not livink at home, with mom." Catastrophe sniffed, as the audience laughs. "Unlike a certain rat I know."

Snaptrap gasps.

"How dare you?"

"How dare me? How dare me! You was the one who started it, by callink me weird." Catastrophe said.

"Shuttink the fuck up both of you!" Rabies shouted. "I can't enjoy my coffee, if you two are shoutink!"

"I know a place, that you can enjoy that coffee in peace?" said a voice.

"Where?" Rabies asked.

"In jail, where your asses belongs!" retorted the voice.

"Why does that voice soundink so familiar?" Rabies asked.

Just then, Kitty & Dudley jumps into the Coffeehouse.

"Freeze, assholes!" Kitty said, as she aimed her gun at the four villians.

"T.U.F.F. Agents!" the four villians exclaims, as they took out their weapons.

"Oy!" shouted the manager. "I don't no gun fights in here! Take that shit outside, where it belongs!"

So they all go outside & continues the fight.

**Outside.**

"Okay. Now was we?" Snaptrap asked.

"We was about to fight each other." Dudley said.

"Oh yeah." Snaptrap said, as he took out his weapons. "Now, you perish!"

Then they all started shooting at each other.

Snaptrap & The Chameleon was shooting at Dudley & Dr. Rabies and Madam Catatstrophe was shooting at Kitty.

The Chameleon's gun dies out on him.

"Shit! My gun dead." he sniffs.

Snaptrap's gun also dies.

"Dammit! Mine's are dead too!" he sniffs as he slams his gun onto the ground. "Let's just use our fists instead."

So he & The Chameleon started fist fighting with Dudley. Dudley sees this & started fighting back. He delivers several brutal puppy punches to The Chameleon's & Snaptrap's faces. Then he delivers brutal roundhouse kicks to them, thus knocking them off their feet.

The two knocked out cold villians hit their heads against the wall of the building.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "The Brutal Puppy Punch. There's nothing like it."

Kitty was still fighting with Dr. Rabies & Madam Catastrophe. Fourtunately for Kitty, they were bad shots.

"Dammit! We're not gettink anywhere with these guns!" Catastrophe exclaims, as she slams her gun into the ground.

"Yeah, you're right, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said, as he slams his gun into the ground.

"Let's just go with the old fashioned way, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she did a fighting stance. "Fightink with our fists. This is how you get problems solved in your country, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she put her gun away & stands in a fighting stance.

Catastrophe laughs evily.

"This is goink be easy." she laughed. "2 against 1."

"I don't think so, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she turned to Dudley. "Dudley. You handle Rabies, while I handle Catastrophe."

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said, as he went over to Rabies.

So both the dogs & cats started fighting each other.

Rabies tries to throw a punch at Dudley, but Dudley ducks right out of the way. Rabies slams his hand against the wall. He howls in pain as the audience laughs.

"You bastard! You made me break my punchink hand!" Rabies sniffed.

"That's too bad, Rabies." Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I was hoping, that you was gonna put up a challanging fight. Now it looks like, this is going to be an easy fight."

Then he commence on beating the shit outta Dr. Rabies' ass.

Meanwhile, Kitty was trying to fight Madam Catastrophe, but Catastrophe was having the upper hand, as she was ontop of her look-alike. She was holding Kitty's arms down, so she couldn't throw a punch.

Catastrophe was enjoying this.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now this is the way, I like it." she laughed.

"Lemme go!" Kitty shouted.

"No." Catastrophe said. "I'm enjoyink this view."

Kitty then knees Catastrophe in the stomach, making her lose her grip.

"Oof!" she hollered, as her stomach.

"Time to attack, tan!" Kitty shouted, as she did a fighting stance & extracted her claws.

Then she pounces onto Catastrophe & started beating the shit outta her.

Dudley finishes beating the hell out of Rabies, to see Kitty fighting. Cat style with claws, hissing & spitting.

"Whoa. I've never seen Kitty fight like that before." he said. "Maybe, I should help her."

Then he looks at Little Kitty.

"Should I help her, Little Kitty?"

Then he lifts the toy cat to his ear.

"No. _We_ should _both_ help her." Little Kitty/Dudley said.

"Right on, Little Kitty!" Dudley said.

Then he goes to the car & takes out Kitty's net gun. He aims it at the fighting cats.

He presses the button & the net comes out.

The net grabs the fighting cats.

"Got one!" Dudley exclaims, as he aimed the net gun at the unconcious Snaptrap & Chameleon. "Now to get two more."

He shoots the net gun at them.

"Strike two!" he exclaims.

Then he turns to Dr. Rabies.

He was trying to get away.

"Oh, I don't think so, dude." he said, as he lifts Little Kitty into the air. "Ready for an air attack, Little Kitty?"

"Yes I am, Dudley." Little Kitty/Dudley said. "I gonna pelt that fucker good!"

"Okay." Dudley said and started twirling his arm around in a circle.

He swings & swings, until he lets Little Kitty go. Little Kitty goes into some loose bricks, that was ontop of the building.

The bricks fall into different directions. One brick hit Rabies in the head, knocking him out cold. And three bricks hit the fighting cats, knocking them out cold.

Dudley catches Little Kitty.

"Good aim, Little Kitty." he said.

"Nothing to it." Little Kitty/Dudley said. "Now, let's get normal Kitty from the net trap."

"Good idea, Little Kitty." Dudley said.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour &amp; a half later at Tuff headquarters.<strong>

Kitty wakes up in a hospital bed. She had a bandage on her head.

She sits up to see Dudley & Little Kitty sitting next to her.

"Hey, babe. I'm glad to see, that you're up." Dudley said.

"W-What happened?" Kitty asked. "The last thing I remember, was me kicking the shit outta Madam Catastrophe, then all goes black."

"I'll tell ya." Dudley said. "Me & Little Kitty got your net gun and netted Catastrophe, Snaptrap & The Chameleon. Then Rabies tried to escape, then I threw Little Kitty at some bricks, which falls on him, knocking him unconcious. Then three more bricks fell. Two hitting Catastrophe & one accidently hitting you."

"Oh." Kitty said. "So, that's how I got this bandage on my head."

Just then, the Chief with Keswick walks in.

"Good job, on catpuring those four dumbasses, Agents Katswell & Big Puppy." The Chief said.

"I didn't do it all, Chief..." Kitty started, before being interrupted by Chief.

"Not you!" he said. "The _other_ Agent Katswell!"

He points to Little Kitty.

"Her?" Kitty asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah." The Chief said. "She & Agent Big Puppy D arrested those four villians & sent them to jail."

"Oh, it was nothing, Chief." Little Kitty/Dudley said. "I couldn't have done it without my best partner in the world; Dudley."

Dudley laughs.

"Oh, it was nothing, Little Kitty."

"How about we make you a permament agent, Little Kitty?" The Chief said, as he took out a T.U.F.F. Badge.

"Oh, I would love to be a real T.U.F.F. agent & be able to workalong side with Dudley." Little Kitty/Dudley said.

So the Chief put the badge onto Little Kitty's chest.

Kitty was pissed.

"A stuffed cat? A stuffed cat joining the company!" she asked, still shocked & pissed.

"Yeah." The Chief said.

"What about me?" Kitty asked. "What's gonna happen to me, if that toy cat's working with Dudley?"

"I'll think of something for you to do." The Chief said.

"I know, what she c-c-c-can do, Chief." Keswick said.

"And what's that, Keswick?" The Chief asks.

"She can be the new s-s-secretary." Keswick said.

Kitty's eyes & mouth went wide, as the audience laughs.

"That's settle then." The Chief said. "The Little Katswell's the new agent & the old Katswell's the new secretary."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Tomorrow, I want you here at eight o' clock sharp, Secretary Katswell."

Then he, Keswick, Dudley & Little Kitty leaves the room.

Kitty was still in shock.

"I can't believe, that I'm being replaced, by a toy cat! I still can't believe that shit!" she shouted, as she punched a pillow as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p>It's the next day now.<p>

Kitty is sitting at the secretary's desk.

She was dressed up in her secretary clothes. The very same ones, that she was wearing in 'Watch Dog', when Dudley went to the alternate universe, where Snaptrap ruled everything.

Anyway, she was typing some memos, when Dudley with Little Kitty walks up to the desk.

"Hey, sexy secretary." he said. "How are you enjoyin' your new job?"

Kitty sighs.

"I hate it, Dudley." she said in a bored voice. "All I ever do is; copy stuff, type stuff, give the Chief & Keswick their coffees & beer. It's boring as hell."

"Hey. At least, you look good in those glasses. And your hair is all nice in a sexy bun. You're showing your sexy legs, & wearing those sexy white heels." Dudley said, as he look lovesick at her.

Kitty looks at him.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said, still in a bored voice.

Dudley was looking worried.

"Damn, Kitty. You must be really down in the dumps." he said. "Usually, when I say something like that, you'll usually pinch me on the cheek, thank me and call me sweet."

"I don't feel like doing that today, Dudley." Kitty said, as she continued typing on her computer.

Dudley then thinks.

"Tell you what, Kitty. How 'bout I'll take you out on a date for dinner?" he suggested. "That'll make you feel better."

"No." Kitty answered. "I just want to be lefted alone."

"Okay." Dudley sighed. "I'll just let you be."

Then he looks at Little Kitty.

"C'mon, Little Kitty." he said to the toy cat. "Let's go to our desk."

Then they both leave.

Kitty sighs to herself.

"Why did I have to say that? Why did I reject his offer to take me out on a date?" she said to herself. "I know, that I'm feelin' pissed, but I don't need to take it out on poor Dudley. Maybe I should go to him & take his offer."

Then her intercom goes off.

"Secretary Katswell." said the Chief.

Kitty answers it.

"Yes, Chief?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Are you done with that memo yet?" The Chief asked.

"Almost." Kitty answers.

"When you get done of that, come in here with that memo. Then gimme a beer and a erotic massage." The Chief ordered, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, sir." Kitty said, as she turns off the intercom.

Then she stands up with the printed out memo & goes to the Chief's office.

2 hours later, Kitty walks up to Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley." she said.

Dudley turns to her.

"Oh, hey sexy secretary babe." he said.

Kitty smiles & laughs.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said with a small smile.

"What do you want?" Dudley asked.

"I came, to accept that offer you made to me." Kitty said. "I'll take that offer."

Dudley smiled.

"You will?"

Kitty nods.

"Okay. So around seven o'clock then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kitty replied.

"Okay." Dudley said. "It's a date. Literally."

Then Kitty goes back to her desk.

Dudley turns to Little Kitty.

"Did you hear that, Little Kitty? I've finally have a date with Kitty! This is such a wonderful day!" he exclaims.

Then he picks up Little Kitty.

"I'm so happy for you, Dudley." Little Kitty/Dudley said.

"I'm glad, that you are, Little Kitty." Dudley said, as he set Little Kitty down.

Then he kicked up his heels on his desk & started daydreaming about Kitty.

**Much later.**

Dudley was waiting for Kitty. She finally walks up to him.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Wait a minute." Kitty said, as she reached for her hair bun.

Her hair falls back down to its normal apperance.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

"Good." Dudley said. "I know, this mexican restrauant, that haves tasty food."

"Sounds good, Dudley." Kitty said. "Let's go."

So, they leave for the restrauant.

* * *

><p>At the mexican restrauant, Kitty &amp; Dudley was talking about their day. Kitty was doing the most of the talking.<p>

"And I have to give him seven erotic massages today!" Kitty exclaims. "That was disgusting as hell!"

"I feel sorry for ya." Dudley said, as he ate his large burrito. "Don't worry, Kitty. Things will get better."

"I dunno, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'm not comfortable, touching my bosses 'junk'."

"Junk?" Dudley asked stupidly. "What's that?"

Kitty rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"It mean, the Chief's..." Kitty started before Dudley interrupted her.

"Oh! I know what you mean now, Kitty." he said. "His _junk_."

Kitty laughs, as she ate her taco salad.

"You're so funny, Dudley." she said.

"So, are you enjoying this date, Kitty?" Dudley asked, as he burped, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It really, took my mind off this bad day."

"Don't worry, Kitty." Dudley said. "Hopefully, the Chief will regret on his decison on making Little Kitty a agent and he'll make you an agent again."

"I hope so." Kitty said. "I can't stand serving Keswick his coffee. He always slaps my ass, when I turn to walk away."

"Well, you do have a sweet ass." Dudley said, as the audience whooed.

Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Did you just call me, 'sweetie'?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said in a sweet voice as she pinches Dudley's cheek, as the audience laughs & whoos.

Dudley chuckles & blushes as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughs, as he turns to Kitty. "Now, that's the Kitty I know & love. I knew, that going out on a date with me, will make you feel better. Now do you wanna some more food? I'm paying."

"Sure, why not." Kitty said.

So Dudley orders more food.

After what seem like hours, Dudley pays for the dinner. Kitty looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! It's after midnight!" she exclaims. "I gotta get home."

"Hopefully, mom's asleep." Dudley said. "I don't feel like, listening to her bullshit."

"Not to worry, Dudley." Kitty said as she stood up. "I'll get you home."

Then she goes to the Tuff moblie with Dudley following.

20 minutes later, they reached Dudley's house.

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said, as he got out of the car with Little Kitty. "See you later."

"Good night, baby." Kitty called.

Then she pulls off.

Dudley sneaks into the house quietly. He goes to his room.

"Hee. Hee. So far, so good." he said to himself.

Then all of a sudden, the lights in his room comes on.

There standing in the doorway, was his mom.

"Dudley. Where have you been?" she said. "It's after midnight! I was worried about you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN, DAMMIT!"

Then he slams the door in Peg's face.

"Well! Where did he get that shitty attitude from?" Peg sniffed, as she went to her room and slammed the door closed.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>It was sometime around lunchtime the next day, when Kitty comes by Dudley's &amp; Little Kitty's desk.<p>

Dudley looks at her.

"Hey, sexy secretary." he said. "I see, that you're feeling a lot better today."

"Yeah." Kitty said, with a smile on her face. "That date really did something to me. Thanks, Dudley."

"Anytime, Kitty." Dudley said.

Just then, the Chief's monitor comes down.

"Agents Big Puppy D & Little Katswell! I've gotten intel, that Snaptrap had broken out of jail again. And he & his men are planning on shipping packages filled with bombs to Tuff & blow it up!" he said. "Stop his ass!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Little Kitty/Dudley said.

The Chief then looks at Kitty.

"Secretary Katswell. I need you to come to my office and give me my daily lunchtime erotic massage now!"

"Yes, sir." Kitty said in a bored tone.

The Chief's monitor goes up.

"Good luck on your mission, Dudley." she said.

"I will, Kitty." Dudley said. "I will be thinking of you."

"Me too, Dudley." Kitty said. "Me too."

Then Dudley & Little Kitty jumps into the tube, that leads to the T.U.F.F. mobile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the D.O.O.M. hideout. Snaptrap &amp; his men was loading up boxes fill of bombs.<p>

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is going to be the best plan, I ever had!" he laughs.

"You sure about that, Snaptrap?" Larry asked. "Because, you said exactly the same thing about the cheese missle."

Snaptrap slaps Larry & the audience laughs.

"Good move, boss!" Ollie said. "You actually, knocked his glasses off."

"I do pull off a good one, every now and then." Snaptrap said.

Then a wall of the hideout implodes, as Dudley drives the car into it.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap." he said, as he aimed his gun. "You're not gonna ship off those packages to T.U.F.F.!"

"Oh yeah, Agent Puppy." Snaptrap said, as he rolls his eyes crazily. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"Me & Little Kitty." Dudley said, as he grabs Little Kitty. "Ain't that right, Little Kitty?"

"Yeah, that's right, Dudley." Little Kitty/Dudley said. "Let get these mothafuckas!"

Then he & Little Kitty starts to attack. Snaptrap turns to his men.

"It's just a toy cat. Let's grab this stupid asshole & beat the shit outta him!" he ordered.

Then they all attack Dudley.

It shows, Dudley tied up with Little Kitty tied to his waist.

Snaptrap laughs evily.

"You woke up just in time, Agent Puppy." he said. "For a special show."

"What special show?" Dudley asked, as he was trying to get loose.

"A show, that you don't wanna miss." Snaptrap said. "We're gonna send packages filled with bombs via air mail to Tuff. We drop the bombs on the building from our helicopter!"

"You bastard!" Dudley exclaims.

Snaptrap laughs.

"You & your stuffed toy can't do anything about it." he gloated. "So, I hope you said good-bye to your fellow workers, before you came here."

Then he turns his back to see the rest of his men, loading up the D.O.O.M. helicopter.

Dudley struggles to get his hand free.

He gets it free. He presses his nose against his watch communicator.

It shows Kitty back at her desk. Typing on her computer. Her watch communicator goes off.

She answers it.

"Kitty! Kitty! I need your help!" Dudley exclaims. "Snaptrap's got me tied up! I can't do this alone! I need you!"

"Okay, I'm on my way, Dudley." Kitty said, as she turned off her communicator.

Then she stands up and goes over to the closet.

She comes out of the closet, in her normal spy suit & hat. Her hair was back down.

"Don't worry, Dudley. I'm coming for ya!"

Then she presses a button, that was on her waist. Her jet propelled boots starts & leaves the building.

Back at D.O.O.M., the helicopter was almost filled.

"The helicopter's almost full!" Snaptrap exclaims happily & evily. "Soon, T.U.F.F. will be a thing of the past."

Then he turns to Dudley.

"Then, we send you on a ride. A one-way ride. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Who said that!" Snaptrap demanded.

"I did." said the voice.

Then Kitty jumps in with her gun ready.

"You're not gonna bomb T.U.F.F. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Snaptrap turn to his men.

"Get 'er boys!"

Then all of Snaptrap's men dogpile on top of Kitty. Snaptrap then turns to Dudley.

"So much, for her trying to save you. Now after my men get done beating her, she's also going with you on your one-way ride." he said.

Dudley then looks behind Snaptrap.

"I don't think so, Snaptrap." he said with a sly smile. "Look."

Snaptrap turns to see, that Kitty was lifting the henchmen up. Only with one arm.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "That cat must have superhuman strength or something."

"Get your stupid asses off of ME!" grunted Kitty in a evil voice, as she held all of the henchmen in the air.

The so-called tough henchmen started whimpering & crying.

"Please, let us down, Ms. Kitty!" they cried. "We're sorry!"

"Oh, I'll let you down alright!" Kitty said.

Then with all her might, Kitty slams Snaptrap's idiots right into the floor, which leaves a hole in the floor.

"Now, to get that rat!" Kitty said, as she turned to Snaptrap's direction.

Snaptrap laughs evily, as he ran to D.O.O.M.'s helicopter.

"You'll never gonna stop me, Agent Katswell." he laughed. "You've got two choices. Try to save your partner & let me escape or try and stop me & your partner parish in the lava pit!"

Then he presses a button & a trap door under Dudley was open, to show a boiling lava pit. And the pole that he & Little Kitty was tied up on started lowering.

"The choice is yours! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Snaptrap laughed evily as he started up the helicopter.

Kitty was pissed.

"I'll choose both, Snaptrap!" she said, as she jumped over to Dudley.

She let out her claws & started shedding Dudley's & Little Kitty's rope.

"Hurry, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims. "The pole's lowering even faster!"

The ropes were finally slashed apart.

Dudley did a leap over the lava pit, landing on his feet.

"Here, Dudley!" Kitty called as she threw Little Kitty.

He catches Little Kitty.

"Good toss, Kitty." he said as he set Little Kitty down. "Now jump! I'll catch you!"

So Kitty did a fantastic jump over the lava pit. She lands into Dudley's arms.

"Thanks." she said, as Dudley set her down.

"Anytime, Kitty." Dudley started. "But how are we gonna stop Snaptrap? He's already going towards T.U.F.F."

Kitty takes out her missile launcher.

"With one of my smart missiles." she said, as she put in a smart missile. "And according to my calculations, Snaptrap should be over the river by now."

She then shoots off the missile into the air.

Snaptrap was laughing in the D.O.O.M. helicopter.

"Soon, T.U.F.F. will be history and I'll be able to take over the city!" he laughed, as his eyes rolled crazily.

Then he looks out the window, to see Kitty's smart missile aiming right for him.

"This isn't gonna end well." he said.

The smart missile hits the fuel tank of the helicopter, blowing it up to pieces. There was several explosions in the sky, as some of the fire & fuel spilled onto the bomb packages, making them go off.

The exploding wreckage falls into the river below.

Kitty & Dudley immediately pulls up next to the river, along with the T.U.F.F. police.

Snaptrap emerges from the river, all wet.

"I will now plot my revenge!" he shouted.

"Ah, shut up!" Kitty said, as she arrested him and the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at T.U.F.F. HQ.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley was in the Chief's office.

"Secretary Katswell. Where were you?" he shouted. "I kept buzzing you, but you didn't show up & give me my erotic massage."

"I was saving Dudley & T.U.F.F., Chief." Kitty said.

"Now, why would you do something so stupid for, Katswell?" the Chief shouted. "You're no longer an agent. You're a secretary. Little Katswell's Agent Big Puppy's partner now!"

"No, she's not, Chief." Dudley said.

"What did you say, agent Puppy?" the Chief asked in a angry tone.

"I said; no she's not!" Dudley started. "You was the one, who made Little Kitty an agent. Little Kitty is a stuffed toy cat, not a living creature."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Now Kitty, is a living creature. She deserves to be an agent as anyone else does. She doesn't deserve to be downgraded to a secretary. She put her nine lives on the line for everyone in Petropolis. Even you, Chief. I don't blame her, if she quits. If I was her, I wouldn't work for an horny old flea, that needs someone to jerk him off seven times a day."

Kitty was flattered, at what Dudley said.

"Gee, thanks Dudley." she said.

Then she turned to the Chief.

"If that alone what Dudley had said, haven't convience you on making me an agent again, then I'll quit & never come back here."

"And that goes for me too!" Dudley said. "If Kitty quits, I quit."

"Okay. Okay." the Chief said. "Katswell. You're back to being an agent."

Kitty smiles widely.

Dudley gives the Chief, Little Kitty's badge.

"No, agent Puppy. You can keep it." the Chief said. "I've got plenty of badges. Now, why don't you two of T.U.F.F.'s best agents take the rest of the day off. Hell, why don't you two take the month off?"

"Is it gonna be a paided vacation?" Kitty asked.

"Yep." the Chief said with a smile. "Only my two best agents get that. Oh yeah, Keswick too. Now go on."

Kitty & Dudley stands up and leave, but not before Kitty said something to the Chief.

"If any villians tries to attack while we're gone, Dudley & I will be here in a straight shot. Handle their asses & then go back to our paided vacation. Is that good, Chief?"

"Yeah, it's good, Agent Katswell." The Chief said. "It's good."

Kitty then leaves the office.

* * *

><p>Back at her desk, Kitty sighed happily.<p>

"It's good to be back." she said.

Then Dudley walks up to her with Little Kitty.

"Hey, babe."

Kitty turns to him.

"Oh, hey Dudley." she said as she smiled at him.

"I wanna thank you for saving my ass at Snaptrap's." Dudley said.

"Oh, anytime Dudley." Kitty said. "And I want to thank you for standing up for me, when we was in the Chief's office. Not too many people would've done that."

"Anytime, Kitty." Dudley said. "I really meant it, though. If you would quit, I would quit. Because, I can't work or live without you."

Kitty smiled.

"Oh, Dudley." she said as she pinched his cheek. "That was _so_ sweet."

Dudley laughs & blushes as the audience whoos & laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." he laughed, as he enjoys this treatment from her.

Then he looks at Little Kitty, then back at Kitty.

"Here Kitty." he said, as he gave Little Kitty to Kitty. "You deserve Little Kitty more than I do."

"But Dudley, why?" Kitty asked, as she held Little Kitty. "I brought this for you."

"Because, I already have a cat in my life." Dudley responded, as he smiled at Kitty.

Kitty blushed & smiled.

"Aw, thanks Dudley."

Then she sets Little Kitty, on the other side of her computer.

"You are offically off-duty, Little Kitty." Kitty said.

"So, what do you wanna do, since the Chief given us, the rest of the day off?" Dudley asked.

"How about, you come over to my apartment and spend time with me?" Kitty asked, as the audience whoos.

"So, that means, we're a couple now?" Dudley asked. "Boyfriend & Girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"HOORAY!" Dudley exclaims, as he hugs Kitty.

Kitty hugs him back.

"There's something, I need to give to you, Dudley." she said.

"Is it candy?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"No. It's this."

Then Kitty gave Dudley a small kiss on the cheek. The audience whoos.

"W-What was that f-f-f-f-for?" Dudley stuttered like Keswick, while blushing a bit.

"That's for catching me, when I jumped over the lava pit at Snaptrap's." Kitty said. "And this next kiss is for standing up for me in the Chief's office."

She gives Dudley a long passionate kiss, right in the lips. The audience whoos louder.

Dudley falls onto the floor, as the audience laughs.

"Hi-gi-gi!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Kitty laughs.

"Okay, it's time to end the chapter now, Dudley sweetie."

"Okay, babe." Dudley said, still on the floor.

Kitty looks at the camera.

"Make sure you readers review."

Then she does a sexy headshot pose.

The audience applaues, as the 'Kitty Katswell Show' 70's theme plays for the last time.

**End Chapter.**


	7. We're Having a Heatwave, Kitty!

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

We're Having A Heatwave, Kitty!(aka Dudley's Pool Party)

_**Alright, this chapter idea & suggestion is from DarkMageDragon. This is might be one of the chapters where; Kitty takes it easy. This takes place a couple days into Kitty's & Dudley's month long vacation. Also, this is the premeire of the new ending theme song. So enjoy.**_

Summer had arrived in Petropolis. All the kids were out of school for the summer, causing trouble, & staying out all night. Everyone was glad, that summer had finally arrived, which means, that they can stay out later as the days are longer. DJ Jazzy Jeff's & Will Smith's 'Summertime' was playing.

Anyway, the sun was shining and the temperatures was already up in the upper 70's. People was already trying to keep themselves cool, even though it's still morning.

The scene is at Dudley's room. He was still asleep. For some reason, he was talking in his sleep.

"Oh, baby." he said. "I like that!"

Then it fades into his dream.

It shows Dudley at T.U.F.F. headquarters. He was sitting at his desk.

He turns to see Kitty, sitting at her desk.

She turns to him.

"Hey baby." she said. "Aren't you glad, that the Chief put just the two of us on the graveyard shift?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I didn't know, there was a graveyard shift. Hell, I didn't know, there was a 2 am."

Kitty laughs.

"You're so funny, Dudley." she said.

Dudley yawns.

"God! I'm so bored."

"I know, something we can do, sweetie." Kitty said.

"What is it, babe?" Dudley asked.

"I can strip my clothes for you." Kitty said amoursly.

Then she reaches for the zipper on her spy suit jacket & unzips it. She tosses away. Then she takes off her white shirt & tosses it over to where her spy suit jacket was.

Dudley mouth falls open.

"Sexy black bra." he uttered.

"You like what you see?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Dudley responded.

"You like me without my jacket & shirt don't you?" Kitty asked.

Dudley nods quickly.

"Then, I should continue." Kitty said, as she started taking off her white gloves.

She tosses the gloves aside. Then she stands up & start taking off her pants slowly.

"Oh god!" Dudley said, as he looked at Kitty's beautiful booty. "What a sexy ass!"

Then Kitty tosses her pants aside.

"Now, to take off these boots." she said in a sexy tone.

Then she take off her white high heeled boots & white socks.

Kitty was just in her black bra & black panties, ala 'Crusin' For a Brusin' '.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "You look so good, Kitty baby."

Kitty laughs erotically.

"Thank you, Dudley sweetie." she said. "Now how about we makeout?"

"OH YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, sounding like Cosmo Kramer from Seinfeld.

Then Kitty runs over & jumps into Dudley's lap.

Dudley put his hands onto Kitty's sexy waist.

"Ready, babe?" he asked.

Kitty put her hands on Dudley's face.

"I am now." she said.

Then they both started kissing each other passionately.

"Mmmm. Dudley." Kitty said.

"Mmmm. Kitty." Dudley said.

"I _love_ the Graveyard shift." Kitty said.

"Me too, Kitty." Dudley said. "We don't get to go out & stop villians. There's no one around to bug the hell out of us. And the best part of all, we can make out all we want, without any consquences."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And we can do _other_ things too, without getting in trouble."

Dudley then thinks, what Kitty was talking about.

"Oh, I get what you're talking about now, Kitty." he said. "Let's continue this."

Then they get back to kissing. Dudley slaps Kitty's sexy booty.

"Mmmm." Kitty muttered, as she started playing with Dudley's ears.

"Oh, baby." Dudley said. "I like that!"

"If you like that." Kitty started. "Then you'll gonna really like this!"

Then Kitty rubs her hand down the length of Dudley's front. He sighs happily.

Kitty smiles warmly at him.

"Aw, do my Dudleykins like that?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley replied. "This is like my junior & senior years at high school, all over again."

"I bet this is gonna be like your senior prom!" Kitty said.

Then she slides her hand further down to Dudley's groin.

It fades back to Dudley's room.

Dudley then wakes up, in a sweat.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. "That was a sexy-ass dream!"

Then he looks at his clock.

It was 8:32.

"It's after 8:30." he said. "I better, get to Kitty's apartment for breakfast. But first I must take a shower."

Then he gets out of his bed, grabs some towels & soap and goes to the shower.

* * *

><p>Time passes, it shows Kitty's apartment.<p>

Most of her belongings were packed away in boxes.

It shows Kitty in her kitchen, cooking breakfast.

The audience whoos, cheers, & applaudes for her.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti tank top, which stops above her midsection. Blue jeans with the legs rolled up a bit to show her some of her sexy legs & white sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the same way it was in Chapter 4 & 5.

"I wonder, when my Dudley's suppose to come over?" she wondered outloud. "Hopefully, he'll be here soon."

Then her doorbell rings.

"Oh! That could be him right now." Kitty said, as she put down her fork.

She goes and answers her door.

It took a while for her to turn off her extensive security systems. She opens the door.

She smiled wide, when she saw who it was.

"My Dudleykins!" she exclaims.

"Morning, Kitty." Dudley said, as he gave his feline girlfriend a morning kiss. "I'm here for breakfast & another wonderful day-off, embracing in each other's love & company."

"Come on in." Kitty said. "I'm cooking breakfast, even as we speak."

So Dudley comes in & closes the door behind him.

"You look really sexy today, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said, as she went back to the cooking food.

Dudley takes a sniff of the aroma.

"Is that bacon, sausage, eggs, & pancakes that I smell?" he asked as he licked his lips, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, it is." Kitty said, as she flipped some pancakes.

"That's my favorite breakfast." Dudley said. "Right next to the egg/bacon/cheese on a biscuit sandwich and cereal."

Soon, the breakfast was done.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said, as she picked up some plates. "Breakfast's ready."

Then Dudley started panting & drooling, as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"You're hungry, ain't ya?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

So she set down Dudley's plate next to him.

He looks at his plate.

"Plenty of bacon & sausage! Just the way, I like it!" Dudley said, as he turned to Kitty. "You know me very well, Kitty."

"Of course, I do, sweetie." Kitty said. "Do you want orange juice?"

"Yes, please." Dudley answered.

So Kitty gets the orange juice & pours it into his glass.

"Is that all?" Kitty asked. "Do you want some more syrup?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Just pour it on the pancakes."

So she pours the syrup.

"Okay. You cool?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Now, to get some of this bacon!"

Then he starts downing all his food & the audience laughs.

Soon, the breakfast was over.

Kitty was cleaning her teeth with a toothpick & Dudley was patting his full stomach.

"That was good, Kitty." he said as he burped & the audience laughs.

"Thanks, sweetie." Kitty said. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"How 'bout we watch tv?" Dudley suggested, as he jumps onto Kitty's couch.

"Fine with me, dear." Kitty said, as she sat right next to him on the couch.

Dudley then looks around.

"I see, that you got all your shit packed up." he said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "You know, that magazine I was reading several days ago; 'Burb Houses'?"

"Yeah." Dudley replied.

"Well, I found a perfect house!" Kitty said.

"That's great, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Is it within the city limits?"

"Yes." Kitty answered. "It's on the Eastside of Petropolis. In the DeLisle Park area."

"DeLisle Park?" Dudley asked. "I've heard of that. Isn't that, that nice side of town?"

"Yes." Kitty answered.

"Is this the same DeLisle Park, that haves a rail line for the southern border. I-86 runs through the middle of it, and I-72 for the extreme northern border?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty answers.

"The very same DeLisle Park, that haves great shopping & even greater restaurants?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty replies.

"That's good for you." Dudley said. "So, when are you gonna buy it?"

"When the real estate agent calls." Kitty said.

"I hope, they call soon." Dudley said. "Because, I heard, that's it gonna be hot as hell later."

"Yeah, I've heard, that it's suppose to be up in the lower 100's." Kitty said.

Then her cell phone rings.

Kitty puts on her headset & answers it.

"Hello? Yes, this is her. So, you're at the house now?" she said. "Okay, I'll be there."

Then she hangs the phone up & turns to Dudley.

"That was the real estate agent. She said, that she was at the house, ready for me to sign the mortage." Kitty said, as she took off her Bluetooth headset. "C'mon, let's go."

Dudley looks at her.

"What?" she asks.

"What's with the headset, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Oh that? Didn't you hear, Dudley. That using a headset, decreases the changes on getting a tumor is your brain & developing cancer."

"Well." Dudley said. "That's a good thing to know."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Now, let's go."

They leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F. headquarters.<strong>

All of the poser agents, were trying to keep themselves cool, as the air conditioning unit on the building went out.

It shows the Chief & Keswick in their draws, sitting in front of three fans. They was trying to keep themselves cool.

"Keswick!" The Chief shouted. "Did you call the air conditioner repairman, yet?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said. "He said, that he doesn't come out & repair air conditioners during killer h-h-heatwaves."

"Dammit!" The Chief shouted. "Times like this, make me wish, that I didn't spend most of the budget on beer."

Then he takes out a beer bottle & start chugging it down, as the audience laughs.

"Why am I not s-s-s-surprised." Keswick said, as the audience laughs. "I'm starting to think, that Agents Katswell & Puppy were smart to take their month long vacation now. And I don't blame them."

"Hey!" The Chief exclaims. "I was the one, who gave them the month long vacation. They was threatening to quit the company. So, I had to do something! Now, don't just stand there. Go & invent something, that's gonna cool off this entire building!"

"Well then." Keswick said, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Until I get the same benefits as them, I won't be inventing no more things for you no m-m-m-more."

"Okay. Okay, you big baby!" The Chief hollers. "You got 'em! You got the same benefits as them, now just go and invent some cool air thingie!"

"Okay, C-C-Chief." Keswick said, as he left to build the invention.

He comes back within seconds.

"Sorry, it t-t-took me so long. Here it is." Keswick said.

"What is it?" The Chief asked.

"This, Chief." Keswick started. "Is what I call; 'The Personal Cooler System'."

"So, what does it do?" The Chief asked.

"Well, I'll be glad to explain." Keswick started, as he put the system around his neck. "It cools you down, by p-p-p-pressing in what c-c-cool temperature you want. Like t-t-t-this."

Then he press an button & puts it on a cool temperature.

"T-T-There. My body's all cool n-n-n-now." Keswick said, with a self-satisfied smile.

"Are you sure?" The Chief asked. "You still look kinda hot."

"Yeah." Keswick said. "Go ahead & feel my a-a-arm."

So the Chief feels Keswick's arm.

Like Keswick said, it was down right cold.

"Damn, Keswick! You was right!" The Chief exclaims. "You really are cold. I want you to make these personal neck air conditioning thingies for all of the agents. Right away!"

"O-O-Okay, sir." Keswick said & left to make them.

The Chief then sit in his seat & starts thinking.

"Hey. Didn't somebody, already invented something like that? Yes, they did. Why that little bastard! I'm gonna beat the hell outta him!"

Then he thinks.

"Nah. I'll just let it go."

Then he takes out a beer bottle & starts chugging it down.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the eastside of Petropolis; in DeLisle Park. Kitty was at her new house with the estate agent. She was ready to sign the mortgage.<p>

"You're making a great choice here, Ms. Katswell." said the real estate agent.

"I know." Kitty said, as she signed. "This gives me the chance to move away from the city."

"You currently live in the city?" the real estate agent asked.

"Yes." Kitty answered. "It's in a apartment building."

"I used to live in a apartment building downtown." said the real estate agent.

"You did?" Kitty asked.

"Yep." the real estate agent said. "It was extremely too noisy for my tastes, that's why I moved to the suburbs. So, when can you move in?"

"I can move in immediately." Kitty said.

"That's perfect." the real estate said, as she stood up. "The sooner, the better right?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she also stood up.

They both went out of the house.

Dudley was sitting in the shade, when Kitty walks up to him.

"So, how did it go, Kit-Kat?" he asked.

"It went perfect, Dudley." Kitty said. "C'mon, let's go."

"So, how's the new house?" Dudley asked, as he got into the car.

"It's got everything, that I ever wanted, Dudley." Kitty started, as she got into the driver's seat. "It haves, six rooms, two bathrooms, a back patio, a second floor upper patio, a huge backyard, a large basement, three car garage, a huge swimming pool, & a basketball court."

"Sounds like a nice place." Dudley said. "You're really lucky, Kit-Kat."

"Yeah, I am." Kitty said. "This place also haves a place for me to garden, a jacuzzi, & a bar."

"Bar?" Dudley asked. "You mean, the same ones, that you drink at?"

"Yeah." Kitty answered.

"You're very lucky, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Okay, now let's go." Kitty said. "It's starting to get hot as hell out here."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kitty's apartment.<strong>

"So, d'you want something to drink, Dudley?" Kitty asked, as she put her keys away.

"Yeah." Dudley answered. "What d'you have?"

"I have some Limeade." Kitty said. "D'you want some of that?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

So Kitty went to get the Limeade, as Dudley sits on Kitty's couch.

Kitty returns with the glass of Limeade.

"Thanks." Dudley said, as he took the glass. "Wanna watch tv?"

"Sure, why not?" Kitty said, as she sat down next to him.

So Dudley grabs the remote & turns the tv. He flipped through the channels.

"Damn! Why there's no good shows on during the day?" he asked.

"Mainly, because people be at work, Dudley." Kitty said.

"But what about people, that haves time off from work like us?" Dudley asked. "What are they suppose to watch?"

"Just keep flipping the channels." Kitty said. "We'll come across something."

Dudley turns the channel to Sesame Street. Elmo was on it.

"Ha! Hee! Hee! Hello kids." Elmo said. "Today, Elmo's gonna annoy everyone on Sesame Street today, & then in Elmo's world; Elmo's gonna his name a kajillion times for the next fifteen minutes, while Mr. Noodle hits himself with some of Elmo's Elmo merchandise."

"Oh god!" Kitty said. "Dudley, please turn it away from that shit! I hate Elmo with a passion!"

"Dudley loves Elmo." the stupid dog said, as the audience laughs. "Dudley, must buy Elmo merchandise with all the money, he gets from flea with loud voice!"

Kitty takes the remote & turns the tv. She turns it to a game show called; 'Guess The Right Price'.

"Well, this looks entertaining." she said, as she put the remote down.

"'Guess The Right Price'? I love that show!" Dudley exclaims, suddenly recovered from his case of Elmo-itis. "It's so entertaining. They always have a three hour marathon."

"Three hours?" Kitty asked. "Why they show three hours of it?"

"Ha!" Dudley started. "That's easy to explain. The first hour is a retro episode from the 70's, 80's, & 90's. The second hour is from an recent episode, and the last hour is a brand new episode. I hope, that explains everything, Kit-Kat?"

"It does." Kitty said.

Dudley then looks at her cd rack. He picks up a cd.

"You sure got a lot of cds, Kitty." he said. "What genre are they?"

"I'll be glad to explain, Dudley." Kitty started. "The first 30% are blues. The second 30% are old school rap from the late 80's to the late 90's. 10% is jazz. The other 10% is disco. 5% is 70's R/B, funk, & jazz & the last 5% is the ones, that I sung myself."

"Whoa." Dudley said. "You sure have a lot of music. Do you have a box for that?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she took out her laptop and turned it on.

"I thought, you was gonna watch tv with me, Kit-Kat?" Dudley said, with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I am." Kitty said. "I'm gonna do both at the same time."

"Oh." Dudley said.

So they watch the game show together.

Fours hours later, 'Guess The Right Price' went off. Kitty turns to Dudley.

"So, what d'you wanna do now, Dudley darling?" she asked.

"Lemme think of something, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

He thinks of something right away.

"I got it! I know, what we can do." he shouted.

"What is it, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"We can have a pool party at my house!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Okay. I like the idea, but is this okay with your mom?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Dudley started. "I _own_ her. Now let's get some cold stuff from the store and then we can start the party."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and a half later at Dudley's house.<strong>

Dudley maded sure, that his mom wasn't in sight.

"Okay, Kitty." he said. "It's clear. Bring in the things."

So Kitty brings in the party things into the kitchen. She turns to him.

"So, Dudley. What's next?" she asked.

"You make the food, while I'll keep mom distracted." Dudley said.

So Kitty started preparing the food & Dudley goes to where his mom was.

Peg was sitting in the living room, watching some boring court show, when Dudley walks up to her.

"Mom?" he said in a little kid type of way.

"Yes, Dudley?" she responded.

"Is it okay, for me to have a couple of friends to have a pool party?" Dudley asked. "Just a small one."

"Okay, Dudley." Peg said. "You can have a couple friends over."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims.

"Just make sure, they don't break my valueable dishes." Peg said. "And if they do."

Then she grabs Dudley by the throat.

"I'll beat the living hell outta ya!" she said, as she let him go and the audience laughs. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Okay then, sweetie." Peg said. "Have a good time."

Dudley walks away.

He walks up to Kitty, who was still doing the food preparations.

"Okay, things are a go, Kit-Kat." he said, as he grabs her waist and hugs her.

"Good, Dudley." Kitty said, as she turned to him. "Who are you gonna invite?"

"I know, just the right people." Dudley said. "And I need your laptop to do it, too."

"Okay." Kitty said. "My laptop's sitting on the counter over there."

So Dudley goes over the counter & takes Kitty's laptop. He opens it and starts typing.

* * *

><p>It cutsaway back to Tuff headquarters.<p>

The Chief was relaxing in his chair.

"Oh goddamn!" he shouted. "I'm so fuckin' hot! I bet agents Katswell & Pimp Dog are enjoyin' themselves. They probably sitting in a pool, relaxing. That should be me, but no. I'm here sitting in this hot-ass office."

Just then, Keswick comes in with a memo.

"I just got the m-m-memo, Chief." he said.

"So what?" The Chief said. "It's too damn hot & I can care less about what it says."

"This memo's from agent P-P-Pimp Dog." Keswick said. "It says, that he's having a p-p-pool p-p-party."

"Yeah, so?" The Chief asked.

"So? T-T-That means, that we're i-i-invited." Keswick repiled.

"Alright!" The Chief exclaims. "You tell everyone else, I'll get all of the beer."

"Uh, I think they already got something to drink, sir." Keswick said.

"Oh." The Chief said. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that party!"

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone was at Dudley's house.<p>

They was enjoying themselves, because they was cooling down in Dudley's mom pool.

The Chief was talking to Dudley.

"So, agent Big Puppy D. Is this pool party's okay with your mom?" he asks.

Dudley laughs.

"I don't need to worry about her." he said. "_I'm_ in control around here."

"DUDLEY!" shouted a voice.

Dudley cringes.

"I know, who that is." he said to himself.

Then he turns to The Chief.

"Uh, excuse me, Chief." he started. "I gotta go in the house for something."

He runs into the house.

"I kinda have doubt, that he's actually in control here." The Chief said.

"You think?" Kitty butted in as the audience laughs.

Dudley rushes up to Peg.

"Yes, mom?" he asks.

"Your friends are not breaking my valueable dishes, are they?" Peg asks.

"No, mom." Dudley said.

"That's good." Peg said. "Now, have a great time."

So Dudley quickly goes back to the party.

"So, how are things?" Dudley asked.

"We're o-o-outta ice." Keswick said.

"But how's that even fuckin' possible!" Dudley exclaims.

"That lame-ass Agents Nuts ate all of the ice." Kitty said.

It shows the stupid asshole stuffing all the ice into his mouth. The audience laughs.

"Who invited that fuck anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, I kinda may have invited him." Dudley said. "That e-mail said, everyone's invited."

"Oh, well." Kitty said. "It's a good thing, that I brought plenty of bags full of ice, on just in case."

"Smart planning, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Very smart planning."

So, she grabs another bag of ice from her cooler and starts pouring the ice into a big bowl, which had cans of soda. Everyone started grabbing the sodas right away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kitty &amp; Dudley themselves decided it was time for them to relax in the pool.<p>

"Whoo! Now, it's time for us to get into the pool." Kitty said, as she reached for her shirt.

Then she takes off her pink shirt, to reavel her sexy black bikini bra. The audience whoos at this. Then she takes off her blue jeans, to reveal her sexy thighs, legs & sexy black thong. The audience whoos at this.

"You said it, sister!" Dudley exclaims, as he takes his shirt and some black trunks appears on his bottom half. "Now, let's get into that pool!"

Then they go over to the pool.

They stood there.

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "The pool's overfilled, by background poser agents!"

Dudley then looks closer at the pool.

"And I think, there's some assholes, that don't even work for Tuff is here." he said. "I think, they're trying to crash my party! Nobody crashes parties, except me!"

"Well, what you gonna do, my strong man?" Kitty asked amoursly, as the audience whooed.

"I'm gonna have to get tough." Dudley said.

"And then?" Kitty asked.

"Then I'm gonna have to take them out of the pool." Dudley said.

"And then what you gonna do?" Kitty asked. "Are you gonna beat them up? Or let me beat them up or do you want us both beat them up & throw them out onto the street?"

"No." Dudley repiled. "I'm just gonna politely ask them to leave."

Kitty rolls her eyes and sighs, as the audience laughs at the stupid dog's stupidity & cowardliness.

"Of course. Now, if you want me to help you get rid of the fucks, just say so." Kitty said. "I'll be glad to help."

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said. "I need your help."

Kitty smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear, honey." she said. "Let's get started throwing them out."

"No, not yet." Dudley said. "I'm gonna wait, until the right moment."

Then one of the uninvited assholes walks up to Kitty & started looking at her thoroughly. This idiot was a male cat, who was five years younger than Kitty.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!" he said. "Heaven must be missing an angel, because I see one, standing here, right now!"

"Whatever." Kitty said boredly, as the audience laughs.

"I wish, that I have some seeds." the male cat started. "Then I can plant a whole field full of yall!"

"I've heard that before." Kitty said as she rolled her eyes, as the audience laughs at the male cat's corny lines. "Why don't you come back, when you're five years older, little boy."

The audience laughs at this.

"Hey, momma." the male cat started. "Age is nothing but a number for me. Let's say you & me, find a place around here, be alone and talk?"

"No, thanks." Kitty said. "I'm already taken."

"So what?" the male cat said. "So am I. Let's make beautiful music together and then we can do the slow horizontal love dance together."

Then he grabs onto her & gives her a kiss, right in the lips.

The audience whoos at this.

Then he let her go.

"What d'you gotta say about that, hot mama?" the male cat asked. "D'you wanna be mines?"

Kitty then slaps the shit outta him.

The audience laughs.

"How dare you kiss me, in front of my man?" she shouted. "I don't want your lame ass!"

The stupid male cat stands back up.

"Ooh! I like them fiesty!" he exclaims. "Come here, babe!"

Then he locks onto Kitty & wasn't gonna let go.

"Now, you gonna have sex with me, rather you like it or not!"

Kitty was struggling to break from the male cat's grip, but despite him being five years younger than her, he was definately stronger than her.

"Stop struggling." the male cat said. "You know, you like this."

Dudley had enough of this.

"Hey! The lady said, that if she don't want you, she don't want you!" he said.

"Why is it, any business of yours, dog?" the male cat sniffed. "This doesn't involve you!"

"Oh, yes it does." Dudley said, as he grabs the stupid male cat by the shoulder. "That's my girlfriend, that you have. Now let her go!"

The male cat scoffs at Dudley.

"You love a cat? Ha! You know what they say; dogs are stupid." he said, as he pushes away Dudley's hand and turns his attention back to Kitty. "Now pucker up, sweet thang!"

Then he kisses her.

Dudley was extremely pissed now.

He balls up his fists & starts growling at the cat who was kissing his Kitty.

"Oh, you just made a very brutal mistake, my friend." he said in an evil voice. "Very brutal indeed."

He grabs the male cat by the throat. By doing this, made the male cat let Kitty go.

"Yo!" the male cat shouted. "Dude. What the fuck?"

"You're about to go into a world of pain, little man." Dudley said.

Then he gave the stupid male cat several brutal puppy punches to the face. Then he delivers a powerhouse kick to the cat's face also.

Kitty also joins in to help Dudley beat up the moron.

She gives the male cat several punches to the liver. Then she gives him a powerhouse karate kick to the head. Then for a final assualt, she gives him a mighty powerhouse kick to the groin.

The male cat falls down to the ground, all bloody & beaten.

The audience applaudes to this.

"That'll show you, punk-ass!" Kitty sniffs.

Then she gives him another kick.

The male cat groans.

Dudley then picks him up.

"Time to throw this lame-ass back onto the streets, where he belongs."

Then Dudley drags the horny male cat to the street.

A garbage truck was passing by. Dudley throws the unconcious asshole into the truck.

The audience laughs to this.

"Ha! Perfect shot." Dudley said and returned back to the party.

Back at the party. Kitty turns to him.

"So, what did you do with that douchebag?" she asked.

"Oh, I just threw him in a passing garbage truck, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Now, that's one person less in the pool." Kitty started. "Well, at least one of us will be cool."

Just then, the male cat's friends walked up to the couple.

There was sixteen of them. They were the same age as him. They was extremely pissed.

"Yo! You two mothafuckas, just beated the shit outta our leader!" one of them exclaims.

"Leader?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." said another male cat. "We're the hood gang called; 'Evans Street Killaz'."

"'Evans Street Killaz'?" Kitty asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, we're not too crazy for the name either." the third male cat said. "Anyways, it's time for us, to give you two a fuckin' beating!"

Then the gang of male cats took out things like; lead pipes, chains, clubs, knives, and anything to hurt them with.

"Oh shit, Kitty." Dudley exclaims. "What are we gonna do? There's sixteen of them & there's two of us. And we didn't bring weapons! We're dead! We're fuckin' dead!"

"Easy." Kitty said. "Rule 215."

"Rule 215?" Dudley repeated like a fuckin' idiot, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "The rule were two agents go up against twelve or more villians in one setting. The agent with the most experience, me. Go up against the majority & the rookie agent, you go up against four of them."

"Damn!" Dudley said. "I really need to read the rule book."

Then the Evan Street Killaz starts attacking the duo.

Kitty takes on the ones, that was using the chains, knives, & lead pipes. And Dudley was taking on the ones, that was using other items.

One of the gang members swung their chain at Kitty, but fortunately she jumps out of the way of it.

Then one of the gang members tried to swing the chain at Kitty again. She grabs the chain, before it can strike her.

"Ha! Ha!" she said, as she started swinging the chain. "Looks like the tables have turned."

Then Kitty starts knocking the weapons out of the gang members hands. Doing this action, made the gang members unable to use their hands to fight with.

"Aw shit!" they cried each time Kitty swung the chain at one of their hands.

Meanwhile, Dudley was taking on some of the gang members, that was using other items as weapons.

"Let get this fuckin' mutt!" one of the gang members shouted.

"Not, if I get your asses first!" Dudley said, as he started attacking the male cat gang members.

He gives the gang members a huge ass karate kick, the very same karate kick that he performed in the episode; 'Dog Daze'. Doing this action threw all of the gang members off their feet.

Some of them landed at a nearby table, while some of them hit their heads against the house.

Dudley pounces the gang members, that hit their heads against the house and started beating the hell out of them.

The male cat gang members, that hit the table, gets up.

"Time for you to die, mutt!" one of them said.

Then he grabs several of Peg's valueable plates & breaks them. All of the other members grab the soon-to-be-used weapons.

"Let's get 'im!" shouted one of the background Evans Street Killaz.

"Yeah!" the other members shouted. "That dog is going down!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. "Your asses is going down!"

Kitty, Dudley, & the gang members turns to see who said that.

There standing at the back door, looking extremely pissed was Peg. Her fists was balled up.

"You fuckin' assholes broke my valueable dishes, and was planning on killing my Dudley." she said. "Now, you punk-ass thugs must pay!"

Then she puts on some black boxing gloves with spikes on them.

"Now, it's time to hear those fuckin' necks break!" Peg hissed.

"Oh shit!" exclaim some of the Evans Street Killaz.

Peg starts beating the shit outta the male cat gang easily, along with Kitty and Dudley.

It was a blood bath as Peg pelted the gang members with the spiked boxing gloves, Kitty shredding up some of them with her claws, and Dudley biting some of them.

This lasts for seven minutes, until the ESK gives up.

"Yo, let's get the fuck outta here!" ordered the second in charge, as he was bleeding.

"Yeah!" the rest of the ESK shouted. "These mutts are fuckin' crazy!"

Then they started dashing, well more like ran the hell out of the party.

"Ya'll better run!" Kitty shouted.

"Fuckin' assholes." Peg said, as she took off her bloody spiked boxing gloves.

"Whoo!" Dudley said, as he wiped off some beads of sweat. "Fighting sure makes you hot!"

Then he turns to Peg.

"I've never known, that you can fight like that, mom." he said awed.

"Oh, you get to learn to fight like that, when you sell makeup door to door, dear." Peg said. "You meet all kinds of people."

Kitty grabs two sodas.

"Want a soda, strong man?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Dudley repiled.

So Kitty tosses him a soda.

"So, since there's more room in the pool now, wanna get in it?" Kitty asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he looks at Peg.

"Oh. Oops, sorry mom. Didn't know, that you was still here."

"That's okay, Dudley." Peg said. "You can swear. You have a good time with your party."

Then she goes back into the house.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Last one's in the pool, have to pay for dinner tonight." he shouted.

"Oh my god!" Kitty exclaims.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Dog food, that makes it's own gravy!" Kitty lied, as she pointed in a different direction.

"Where?" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!" Kitty laughs, as she goes for the pool.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs, as the audience laughs. "I always fall for that!"

Then he walks slowly to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later.<strong>

It just got dark and the pool party was still going on.

"Okay, everyone." Dudley started, as he stood up in the pool. "It's gettin' late. I'm gettin' tired, and..."

"And he has to get my dinner tonight." Kitty added, as the audience laughs.

"And I have to get Kitty's dinner tonight." Dudley smirked, as Kitty and the audience laughs. "Anyways. I just want to say, get the fuck out!"

Then everyone started leaving.

"You sure can throw a party, agent Pimp Dog." The Chief said, as he was standing on Keswick. "Hopefully, you'll plan some more parties in the future."

"I a-a-a-agree." Keswick said. "Hopefully, the next p-p-party you throw. It'll have more c-c-c-chicks."

"Make sure, I'm invited again, dog dude!" Agent Nuts said. "Because, I like to get into the mix with everyone else."

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Kit-Kat. Remind me, not to invite that asshole ever again." he said.

"Okay." Kitty said as she looked around. "So, who's gonna clean up all this mess?"

Then Peg walks up to them.

"Don't worry about that." she said. "I'll have somebody clean that up!"

Then she turns her head.

"Charlie! Stop playing that game, and get down here and clean up this yard!"

"Charlie?" Kitty asked. "Who's that?"

"That's my second brother." Dudley said. "He likes to stay in his room and play video games all day."

Kitty then grabs her clothes.

"Okay, Dudley." she said. "I'm ready for you to buy my dinner."

"So, what do you want?" Dudley asked. "What you in the mood for? Chinese?"

"No." Kitty replied.

"Japanese?" Dudley asked.

"No." answers Kitty.

"Well, what then?" Dudley asked.

"Hot wings." Kitty said. "I know, this place that delivers in my area of town."

"Oh, okay." Dudley said, as he turns to Peg. "Uh, can I sleep at Kitty's tonight?"

"Sure you can, dear." Peg said. "Have a great time, but not too much of a good time, if you know what I mean?"

Dudley understood what Peg meant & nods.

"Yeah, I understand."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Okay Kitty. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Kitty said, as she took out her keys. "I've got my laptop and everything. Let's go."

Then they leave.

Peg turns her head.

"Charlie! Get your ass down here now!" she shouted to her other son, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kitty's apartment.<strong>

The couple was waiting for the wings to arrive, as they was watching some commerical.

Kitty had her clothes & shoes back on and she decided to have a conversation.

"Oh Dudley?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley replied.

"D'you know, what's coming up pretty soon?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, July?" Dudley asked.

"Besides that." Kitty said.

"Uh, 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' day?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"No." Kitty replied.

"I give up, Kit-Kat." Dudley admitted. "What's coming up pretty soon?"

"Our first year anniversity, Dudley." Kitty said. "You know? The very first time, that we met each other and the Chief had you join T.U.F.F.?"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I remember that, if was just yesterday. I accidently ran into you, when I was chasing my brand new chew toy."

Then he stops & thinks.

"Matter of fact, your voice sounded completely different then."

"Yeah?" Kitty said. "Who knew, that we would become a couple? I certainly didn't."

"So, what are we gonna do on that day, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Well, since that's the day we gotta go back to work." Kitty started. "We work."

"Oh." Dudley said.

"But that doesn't mean, that we can't do something afterwards." Kitty said amoursly, as the audience whoos.

"You mean anything?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty replied. "_Anything_."

Dudley blushed as he knew what Kitty meant.

Kitty laughs from him blushing.

"You mean?" Dudley asked.

Kitty only nodded.

"Yeah, that." she smiled, as the audience whooed.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Food's here, Dudley." Kitty said.

"I know." Dudley said, taking out his wallet. "I know."

He gives the delivery man the money, as the delivery man gave him the food.

"Keep the change." Dudley said, as he slams the door closed.

Kitty went up & turned on her security system.

"These wings smell good, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"They are." Kitty said as she opens her wing case. "They're the best wings in Petropolis. Enough talkin' and let's start eatin'!"

So without another word, they started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and a half later.<strong>

They was full.

"Oh god!" Dudley burps. "That was good, Kit-Kat!"

"It sure was." Kitty said, as she wiped her hands with a napkin. "It's a perfect way to end the day and the chapter too."

"Yep, it is." Dudley said.

Then Kitty stands up & stretches.

"Yep. Everything went right in this chapter." she said. "We beat the shit outta some punk-ass gang."

"And we spent the whole day together in each other's company." Dudley added.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And I got a brand new house too."

Then she turns to Dudley.

"It's time to end the chapter now."

"Oh, okay." Dudley said.

"Can you dim the lights?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, sure." Dudley said.

So he went over to the wall and dimmed the lights.

"How's that Kit-Kat?" he asked.

"It's perfect, Dudley." Kitty said, as she was now sitting at a black baby grand piano, the very same piano, that appeared in the opening of Chapter 4.

It was sitting in a spotlight.

Dudley walks over to her.

"What you gonna do now, Kit-Kat?" he asked.

"I'm gonna sing & play the new ending theme song now." Kitty said.

"Oh really?" Dudley said. "I've never known you, to play a piano before. Take it away, Kit-Kat."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then she looks at the camera.

"Make sure, you readers review."

Then the camera starts zooming slowly down towards her and Kitty starts playing the piano.

The theme was from 'Frasier'.

After playing a few notes, Kitty starts singing.

_Hey baby, I hear the blues a-callin', tossed salads & scrambled eggs._

_Oh my._

_And maybe I seem a bit confused, _

_Yeah maybe, but I got you pegged!_

_Ha! Ha! Ha! **Ha!**_

_But I don't know what to do with those tossed salads and scrambled eggs._

_They're callin' again._

_Scrambled eggs all over my face. What is a girl to do._

_Good night, everybody. _

The audience applaudes as Kitty smiled a sexy smile at the camera.

**End Chapter.**


	8. Enter The Roz

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Enter The Roz-(aka One Year Anniversity & A New Third Partner)

_**Alright, this chapter is gonna introduce a third partner for Kitty & Dudley. On related news, this fic is the very first fic out of the ten fics I typed since fall of 2007, to have more than 30 reviews. With 'Timmy's New Babysitter' second. So keep reading & sending those reviews. This chapter will takes place, after Kitty moves to DeLisle Park. It also takes place on the very first day, that Kitty & Dudley returns to work. So enjoy & review!**_

It was a warm July morning in Petropolis. Kids was out in the streets, screwing around and all that bullshit. But enough with that lame crap, let's see what the Tuff agents are up to.

It shows Dudley, sitting at his computer.

He was on his Headpage account, chatting to his friends.

"LOL!" he laughed, as he typed down the internet slang. "That sure is a funny picture!"

Then he clicks under his favorites, to save the funny picture.

"There." he said. "It's all saved, under my favorites."

Then he looks around, to see if anybody was around.

After making sure, that no one was around. He scrolls further down on his favorites page, until he reaches a photo. The photo looked exactly like Kitty, except she was wearing a cheerleader's outfit, that was two sizes too small.

He clicks on it, and starts drooling.

The audience laughs at this.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as his tail wags. "I really enjoying, the hell outta this! I can't wait until later! I'm gonna wreck the hell outta this sexy girl cat!"

Then Kitty walks up to him.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for the main star.

She smiles at the scene, that was happening.

"Well!" she said outloud, to get Dudley's attention. "Looks like, someone can't wait until tonight."

Upon hearing her, he quickly clicks on one of his extra pages.

He turns to her.

"Uh, hi babe." he said with a nervous smile on his face, as the audience laughs. "I was, just uh, watching an edited Ed, Edd n Eddy episode on 'wetube'."

"Oh, really?" Kitty asked, as she raised a sexy eyebrow and the audience laughs. "Then howcome, you're drooling and your tail's wagging?"

"Uh," Dudley started. "Because, they had a photo of a well done steak, with a side of those tasty potato cubes, that I like so much."

"Really?" Kitty asked, as she went closer to his computer. "Can I see?"

"No!" Dudley shouted. "It's, uh, a secret."

Kitty then smiles to herself.

"Look Dudley!" she exclaims, as she pointed in a different direction. "Is that Red Forman over there?"

"Where?" Dudley exclaims, as he looks in the direction, that Kitty was pointing.

The audience laughs, as Kitty pushes Dudley in his chair.

She clicks on the page, that had the sexy photo.

"Ah ha!" she said. "I knew it! Why didn't you want me to find out about this picture, Dudley?"

"Because." he started in a sad voice. "If you found out about that picture on my Headpage, you'll get pissed at me, and you'll breakup with me."

Kitty chuckles.

"Oh, Dudley." she started. "Don't be so silly. I'm not gonna breakup with you over that. I was the one, who posted that on there in the first place."

"You did?" Dudley asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Whoa." Dudley said. "Now, that's something to think about."

"Speaking of which." started Kitty in a sweet voice. "Maybe you should try and stop lying to me. Just a suggestion."

"I can't help it, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I have to lie. I don't you mad at me! You're my very first serious girlfriend."

"Oh." Kitty said. "I didn't know that, Dudley. Well, we can always work on that."

Dudley sighs.

"You know, Kit-Kat?" he asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kitty asked.

"I sure can go for a doughnut right now." he said.

"I know, what you mean, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "I sure can go for a brownie right now. Chocolate filled brownies, with chocolate chips on top, along with a glass of milk. God! That sounds good!"

Dudley then looks at Kitty.

"I, uh, see that you're not wearing any pants today." he said. "You're going commando?"

"No." Kitty said. "I'm wearing a black skirt."

Then she lifts up the bottom of her jacket & showed her small black skirt.

"See?"

The audience whoos at her sexy thighs & legs.

"Why you're wearing that?" Dudley asked.

"Because, it's summer." Kitty said. "If I wear my pants, I'll be hot as a motherfucka."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I see."

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard on the PA system.

"Attention all agents! Report to my office for an important meeting!" he shouted.

"I wonder, what does the Chief wants?" Dudley asks.

"I don't know, Dudley sweetie." Kitty started. "Let's go and see."

* * *

><p>Soon, anybody that was important, was in the Chief's office.<p>

Some of the background poser agents was there also, talking.

The Chief was on his big-ass monitior.

"Alright, bitches." he started. "Shut the fuck up."

So everyone did.

"Okay." The Chief started. "As if any of you didn't know, that today's a special day for two of our agents."

Then he looks at Kitty & Dudley with a smile on his face.

"Yep. Today marks the one year anniversity, that I made these two partners. And to commemorate this, I have this special photo of them, beating the hell out of some villians."

He shows the photo of the two, beating the hell outta Snaptrap, Bird Brain & some other criminals.

All of the background poser agents applaudes to this.

"And this very same photo, is on a wonderfully maded cake, that I ordered, just for this occassion." The Chief said, he turned his head to a different direction. "Bring in the cake!"

Then Keswick pushes out a cart, that had a huge sheet cake.

The cake had a vanilla frosting on one side. Chocolate frosting on the other side. It also had the words; 'To a wonderful duo! For a year's worth of ass-kicking!' on it.

Then the Chief gives Kitty a knife.

"And agent Katswell, will cut the first piece."

"Okay." she said and started cutting the cake.

Soon, at least everyone had a slice of cake.

The Chief was talking.

"Okay, now the cake had been served. Here's the second reason, that I called this meeting."

"What? Are we gonna have ice cream too?" Dudley asked stupidly, as the audience laughs at his retardedness.

"No, agent Puppy." The Chief started, before being interrupted by Dudley.

"It's Big Dudley P." Dudley corrected, as the audience laughs.

"Who the fuck cares!" The Chief shouted.

Then he regains his compsure.

"Anyways. I would like to introduce a new agent, that's gonna be joining T.U.F.F."

"It is a dude?" Agent Nuts asked. "I hope, it's a dude. We need more dudes around here."

"No, they're female, agent Nuts." The Chief said.

"Dammit!" Agent Nuts sniffed. "Thanks for getting my hopes up, tiny duck!"

The Chief ignores him, as does everyone else, as the audience laughs at the squirrel's stupidity.

"Anyways, here she is." The Chief said.

Then walks in a tan cat. She haves fiery red hair, which was in a ponytail, ala Kitty's wig in 'Purr-fect Partner'. She also haves green eyes, a small cute black triangle-shaped nose, medium to large sized breasts, sexy slim hourglass waist, sexy thighs and legs, & a big sexy booty.

She was also wearing a dark blue spy jacket, with a white shirt underneath, a small black skirt, dark blue high heeled boots with black trim on top and white gloves with black & red trim on top.

"Introducing, Roz Katswell." The Chief said.

Everyone, except Kitty & Dudley applauded.

Dudley leans over to Kitty.

"Damn, Kitty." he said. "She looks exactly like you. Kinda creepy, huh?"

But before Kitty can respond to Dudley, The Chief started talking again.

"Roz is a former S.W.A.T. team member and police officer." he said. "And since, she doesn't need that much training & she got all that S.W.A.T. training and all that shit, I'm just gonna assign her with Agents Katswell & Puppy."

"It's Big Dudley P." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." The Chief said boredly, as he turns to Roz. "You may go join your new two partners now, new agent Katswell."

Then he turns to the other background poser agents.

"Alright. This meeting's over, you unimportant posers! Now get back to work!"

Then everyone except Kitty, Dudley & Roz leaves quickly.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Come, Keswick. Let's get drunk."

"You m-m-mean, you'll get drunk & v-v-vomit on the floor and you'll have me c-c-clean it up!" Keswick sniffed.

"Yeah, that's right." The Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Now, let's go."

Then he turns to the three main agents.

"And you three finish up your anniversity cake & get to know the new agent also."

Then standing on Keswick, the Chief leaves.

Roz sits next to Kitty.

Dudley starts talking to her.

"So, Roz. I'm Dudley and this is Kitty." he started. "So, tell me. Why you & Kitty look exactly alike? Are you her cousin?"

"No." Roz replied. "She's my older twin."

"What?" Dudley asked, as he turns to Kitty. "You never told me, that you had a twin sister, Kitty?"

"I've told you, that I was a twin." Kitty said.

"When?" Dudley asked. "I don't remember that."

"That probably because, you was too busy staring at my breasts and was spaced out & drooling, when I told you." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Dudley mutters, as the audience laughs.

Roz picks up a fork.

"Mind, if I have some cake, sis?"

"Sure." Kitty said, as she shoved her piece of cake towards her twin. "Knock yourself out."

So Roz started eating.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Can I share with you, Dudley baby?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Sure, babe." Dudley said. "I'm lucky. I got one of the pieces, that haves both of our heads on it."

Kitty picks up a fork.

"I'll eat your face and you'll eat mine." she said in a sexy tone.

"That's fine with me, babe." Dudley said.

So Dudley starts eating the cake Kitty's face.

"Mmmm! Your face tastes good." he said, as the audience laughs & whoos.

"So do yours, honey." Kitty said in a sexy voice, as she ate some of cake Dudley's face.

Roz notices this.

"So, are you two in love or something?" she asks. "Or this is the way, you two work?"

"Yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Kitty answered.

"Really." Roz said. "Did you two fucked yet?"

The audience laughs & whooed, as Kitty blushed.

"No!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Soon, the cake eating was done.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Roz asks.

"We're gonna show you around." Dudley said, as he turned to Kitty. "Isn't that right, Kitty?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she stood up. "C'mon. Let's go."

Then they all leave, the meeting room.

So the couple shows Roz around the T.U.F.F. headquarters.

"And this is the lethal weapons room." Kitty said, as she showed her twin sister the room.

"Cool." Roz awed. "It's just like the weapon room, that's my old S.W.A.T. team haves."

"By the way, Roz." Dudley started. "What city did you come from?"

"I came from Seattle, Washington." Roz replied. "I was the top police officer & S.W.A.T. team member."

"That's very interesting & cool." Dudley said, as he looks at both Katswell sisters. "I'm around the top police office/SWAT team member & the top agent of TUFF, who happens to be twins."

Roz looks at Kitty.

"You're the top agent?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"I've never known that." Roz said. "Mom always told me, that you went to work for the FBI."

"Well, she wanted me to join the FBI." Kitty started. "But being a secret agent for Tuff sounded more exciting."

"And it is!" Dudley butted in. "I want you, to show you my favorite room of Tuff."

Then he picks up both Roz & Kitty and throws them over both his shoulders.

The audience laughs.

"C'mon, let's go." Dudley said, as he carried the two cats.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Uh, Kitty. Why is he doing this?" she asks.

"You'll get used to this." Kitty said. "He's stronger, than he looks."

**At the snack room.**

Dudley sets the two Katswell sisters down.

"And this is my favorite room. The Snack Room!" he shouted.

"Ah!" Roz said, as she took out two dollar bills. "Don't mind if I do."

She goes over to the soda & chips vending machines.

She gets her soda, but when she put the dollar in the chip vending machine & pressed in the number, the chips, that she wanted got stuck in the rack it was in.

"Dammit!" Roz sniffed. "It's stuck."

"Not to worry, Roz." Dudley started. "This always happens to me, all the time. I know, just what to do."

Then he runs out of the room.

Then he comes back running. He slams against his head against the vending machine.

Then the entire machine falls onto him.

The audience laughs, as this happens.

A shitload of chips comes out of the machine.

"Take your pick, Roz." Dudley said, from under the machine, as the audience laughs.

"Nice move, Dudley." Kitty said with sarcasm, as the audience laughs.

"Stop bitching, Kitty." Roz said, as she picked up a couple of bags of Dorito's. "And start grabbing these free chips!"

So Kitty started picking up some of the chip bags.

A few minutes later, Roz & Kitty was back at Kitty's desk.

"And this is were, we do our deskwork." Kitty said.

"You mean, secretary work?" Roz asked.

"No." Kitty started. "We always update on criminals files & profiles."

"That's it?" Roz asked.

Kitty then looks around.

After making sure, that it was clear, she turns to her twin sister.

"No, that's not all." Kitty started. "I don't want this to get around the office, but we can do anything on the computer."

"Anything?" Roz asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "We can go on our Headpage & Wetube accounts, without the Chief figuring out."

"I like, the sound of that!" Roz exclaims, but no too loudly for anyone else to hear.

"Good." Kitty said, as she sat in her seat. "Grab a seat."

So Roz grabs a spare chair & sits right next to her sister.

Roz looks at Kitty's desk. She sees Little Kitty Katswell by the computer. She picks her up.

"What's this, Kitty?" Roz asked, as she looked at the toy stuffed cat. "This looks exactly like you."

Kitty turns to her.

"That." she started. "That is Little Kitty Katswell. A toy stuffed cat, that brought Dudley & me more closer."

"Really?" Roz asked. "Please tell me the story."

Kitty sits back in her chair.

"A month ago. Dudley & I went to a toy store, after the Chief sent us, to buy some food for the headquarters. I was buying him a brand new frisbee, after the one he had was taken by a killer hippie commume, that we accidently walked upon, while on a camping trip. Anyways, when we was about to leave the toy store; he sees this toy cat & grabs it. I decided to buy it."

"So, was it always dressed like this?" Roz asks.

"No." Kitty said. "Dudley dressed up the toy to look like me. So after, Dudley & me came back from sending four criminals that broke out from jail back to jail. The Chief had made Little Kitty an agent, and giving her a badge. And he made me a secretary."

"He maded you a secretary?" Roz asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Yeah."

"Damn!" Roz said. "That's cold."

"Anyways, two days later. I have to go out and save Dudley & Little Kitty, after he tried to stop Snaptrap, who was gonna blow up T.U.F.F. HQ, with air bombs. After coming back here. I got a lot of heat from the Chief, because I wasn't up in my secretary desk, to give him his erotic massages. And right there & then, Dudley stood up for me, saying that Little Kitty's a stuffed cat, who couldn't save the world and I was real. He even threatened to quit & so did I." Kitty explained.

"So, what did the Chief do, to keep you two here?" Roz asked.

"He gave me & Dudley a paided month vacation." Kitty said. "And after we lefted the Chief's office, Dudley decided to give me Little Kitty, as he said; he already had a cat in his life; me."

"Aw." Roz said. "That's so sweet."

"It is." Kitty said. "So, he gave me Little Kitty and I offically retire her to my desk, as a reminder for how our love for each other offically started on that day."

"Whoa. That was a nice & sweet story, Kitty." Roz said, as she took a sip of her soda. "That was a nice & sweet story."

Dudley then walks up to the Katswell twins.

"There you two are." he said, as he was eating some chips. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was telling Roz on how I got Little Kitty, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "It was a very sweet story."

Just then, the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Agents Katswell, Puppy, & Katswell! I have a memo, that the Chameleon might be up to something. So, I want you three to stakeout at his house to make sure, that he isn't doing something!"

Kitty grabs her hat.

"We're on it, Chief!"

"So, what's up with the hat?" Roz asks.

"It's makes me look sexy." Kitty admitted with a embarassed smile on her face, as the audience laughs.

"Okay?" Roz said. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine's, of course." Kitty said. "Mine's have the proper spying equipment."

Roz rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine. At least, we're gonna be staking out. That's one of the things, that I'm best at."

Then Kitty presses a button, that send the three of them into the pipe, that lead to the Tuff moblie.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, they was at the Chameleon's house.<strong>

Roz turns to Kitty.

"So, do this car have a cloaking device?" she asks.

"Yep." Kitty replied.

"Is it useful?" Roz asked. "It's not something stupid like; a ice cream truck or anything?"

"No." Kitty said, as she turned to Dudley. "Press the cloaking device."

"What?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Press that green button next to you." Kitty said in a bored tone.

"Oh!" Dudley said. "That!"

So he presses the button, which turns the Tuff moblie into a large berry bush.

Kitty takes out some spying equipment.

"Okay. All we have to do is, wait for The Chameleon do something stupid." she said.

Dudley takes out some binoculars.

"Damn! He don't have any tastes." he sniffed. "Just look at the lawn gnome."

Roz looks into some bincolours.

"Yeah. That is tacky." she said. "Just like his Barney Rubble looking house."

"I wonder, how long this is gonna take?" Dudley said outloud.

"As long, as it takes, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Who knows, when that's gonna be!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs at his stupidiness.

Kitty turns to him.

"There's some food in the mini fridge." she said.

Dudley started drooling.

"Food." he said, as he licked his lips and the audience laughs.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Do he always do this?" she asks.

"Yep." Kitty said. "It's something, that you gotta get used to."

**Meanwhile, on the northside of Petropolis.**

It shows a black limo pull in front of a jewerly store. The chaffuer gets out & opens the door, for the important person, who was in the limo.

"Here we are, madam." the chaffuer said. "Gino's Jewerly."

"Now, to rob them blind." said a woman's voice.

Inside of Gino's, the jewler was putting away some jewerly.

"Ah, it's been a wonderful day." he said. "People came in & looked at the jewerly. Some of them brought some and best of all, no one didn't hold up this place."

"You wanna bet?" said a voice.

"Oh snap!" shouted the jeweler.

There standing in front of the jeweler was a female orange cat with black stripes. She had black hair. She was wearing a red top, black skirt, black high heels, diamond necklace & a huge diamond ring.

She had a gun aimed at the jeweler.

"Gimme all your diamonds!" the orange & black striped female cat shouted. "Or, you'll perish!"

Then she starts shooting some warning shots into the air.

"Alright! Alright!" said the frightened jeweler as he took out all of the jewelery.

He put all of the jewerly into a sack & gives it to her.

"Here! Take it!" the jeweler shouted. "Just don't shoot me!"

The orange & black striped cat smiled evily.

"I'll go ahead & do it anyway!"

Then she let out several rounds into the jeweler. She turns to her chaffuer.

"C'mon, Jeeves. Let's get the hell outta here!"

"Right away, madam." the chaffuer.

Then they both ran out of the jewerly shop, but not before the cat turns to the wounded jeweler.

"Here's my card!" she said, as she tossed a card at him. "I'll be back to buy this place!"

She jumps into her limo and it takes off.

The injured jeweler looks at the card.

"_'Money Bags, Esq. Buyer of properties; robbed or not. Villian & rich cat. Founder & mayor of Richville.'_" he read outloud. "I better call the cops & maybe an ambulance."

In the black limo, Money Bags was talking to the chaffuer.

"Onto Petropolis' First National Bank, Jeeves." she said.

"Okay, madam." Jeeves said & pulls off.

**Back at the cloaked bush.**

Dudley stomach rumbles.

The audience laughs.

"My stomach's rumbling." he said. "It must be lunchtime."

Roz looks at her watch.

It was after 12:30.

"Yep. It is." she said. "Lunchtime."

Kitty sets down her bincoulors.

"Well, since the Chameleon's not doing anything." she said. "Let's go get lunch."

"Where at?" Roz asked.

"There's this pizza parlor called; 'Mario's & Luigi's." Kitty said. "Their pepperoni pizzas are to die for!"

"And so is their spaghetti!" Dudley added. "One time, I ordered some of their spaghetti & I ate a whole lot of it, when I got home. Boy, that was some eating!"

"So, are we gonna drive down there?" Roz asked.

"Of course, we are." Kitty said, as she turned to Dudley. "Dudley. Press that blue button."

Dudley pressed the blue button, which turned the car back into it's normal apperance.

Then Kitty drove off to Mario's & Luigi's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, still on the northside of Petropolis.<p>

Money Bags was at the northside branch of Petropolis' First National Bank. Everyone was on the floor, as she was shooting some of the patrons.

"GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY!" she shouted.

The bankers complied & gave her the money.

Money Bags looked into the bags.

She takes out some dye bombs & threw them away.

She aims her gun at the bankers.

"How dare you, put dye bombs into my money!" she shouted. "If I see anymore dye bombs, I'm gonna start blasting more people!"

Then one of the bankers gave Money Bags a bag full of money.

She looks into it & takes out a dye bomb.

"That's it!" she said, as she aimed the gun at some patrons. "People are gonna get shot!"

She shoots some patrons & some bankers.

"Good aim, madam"! Jeeves praised.

Then after checking all of the money bags, Money Bags turns to Jeeves.

"Let's go, Jeeves!" she said, as she tossed some bags of money over her shoulder.

"Right away, madam." Jeeves said.

Then Money Bags turns to the bankers.

"Here's my card!" she said, as she tosses her card to the bankers.

Then she & Jeeves go into her limo.

"That was a smashing good job, you did in that bank, madam!" Jeeves said.

"Yes, I know, Jeeves." Money Bags said. "I know."

"Where to next, madam?" Jeeves asked, as he got into the driver's seat.

"Back home to Richville, Jeeves." Money Bags said, as she poured herself a glass of champange. "I need to restock some ammo in my gun. And to plan, my late afternoon/early evening heist."

"Okay, madam." Jeeves said.

Then he pulls away from Petropolis' First National bank & drives to Petropolis' city limits.

**Thirty to fourty minutes later, at Mario's & Luigi's Pizza Parlor.**

Kitty, Dudley, & Roz was eating their lunch, which consisted of an XXXXL triple pepperoni pizza, lasanga with pepperoni, spaghetti with sauce, some italian dessert & some Sierra Mist.

Roz was eating a slice of pizza.

"Damn!" she said, as she took a bite from her slice. "These are some huge-ass slices!"

"Yep." Kitty said, as she ate some of her lasanga. "They make the biggest pizza in the state."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dudley said. "One time, I had one of their pizzas. And it took me about a week to finish it!"

Then Kitty's watch communicator goes off.

She answers it.

Keswick was on it.

"There has two v-v-v-violent holdups, on the northside of Petropolis, by a n-n-new c-c-criminal!" he said.

"So, you want us to investigate the scenes?" Kitty asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." Keswick said.

"We're on it, Keswick!" Kitty said, and turns off her watch communicator.

"So, we gotta go investigate now?" Dudley asked.

"Yep." Kitty answered.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs. "I was enjoying myself, too!"

Then he pouts like a little kid, as the audience laughs.

"Well, looks like we gonna have to put some of this stuff into carryout trays." Roz said, as she stood up to get some carryout trays.

"Damn robbries!" Dudley sniffs. "Always occuring, when I'm enjoying myself!"

Roz returns with the carryout trays. She put the food into them & she put a italian dessert into her mouth.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said, eating the dessert.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Let's go."

Roz follows, but not before being stopped by Dudley.

"Can I have some of that dessert, that's in your mouth?" he asks.

So Roz bends down to Dudley, and she puts the untouched end of the dessert into his mouth.

They start pulling, until it breaks in two.

Dudley eats his.

"Thanks, Roz." he said. "You're the best!"

"Anytime, Dudley." Roz said, finishing off her piece of the dessert. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>An half an hour later.<strong>

They was at Gino's Jewerly.

Kitty was asking questions, while Roz & Dudley was looking at what's left of the jewerly.

Dudley was talking.

"So Roz." he started. "You're a girl. What would you like?"

"Why you ask?" Roz asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering, Roz." Dudley said.

Roz smiles at him.

"You're planning on getting Kitty something, are ya?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Dudley looks around.

Then he turns to Roz.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Roz said.

"Well, then." Dudley started. "I've already got Kitty something for her birthday."

"What is it?" Roz asked.

"It's the Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklace." Dudley whispers. "It's something, that she really wants."

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yes." Dudley said. "I've got it hidden in my room, at home."

Roz laughs.

"Oh, will she be surprised."

Kitty then walks up to them.

"Well, it appears, that this new criminal had left their calling card." she said. "Literally."

Roz takes the card.

"_'Money Bags, Esq. Buyer of properties; robbed or not. Villian & rich cat. Founder & mayor of Richville.'_" she read. "Well, that's one clue right there."

"I like the way, the card lights up." Dudley said, getting distracted by the card. "It's so fancy!"

"So, is this new criminal a male or female?" Roz asked.

"Female." Kitty answered.

"Do she have an accompliance?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "She have a butler named Jeeves."

"Jeeves?" Dudley asked. "Isn't that, that guy, who used to own that website?"

The audience laughs, as Kitty & Roz stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have a boogie?"

Then he started wiping his nose with his shirt, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"We have to go to Petropolis' First National Bank now." Kitty said. "Money Bags probably strucked there too."

"Yeah, probably." Dudley said.

"What do you mean probably?" Roz asked. "I have an inkling, that she hit that bank. Let's go."

**At the northside bank.**

Roz & Kitty was questioning the bankers about Money Bags.

Dudley was sitting in the car, eating the lunch leftovers.

"Oh god!" he exclaims, as he eats a slice of pizza. "This pizza's good as hell!"

Then he looks at Money Bags' calling card.

"I like the green on this card!" he exclaims.

Then Dudley starts thinking.

A smile spread across his face.

"This gives me an idea, for what Kitty to wear later." he said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Roz walks back up to the car.

"So, according to witnessess. Money Bags & her butler Jeeves; drove away in a black limo, that had dark green dollar signs on the license plate." Roz said, as she got into the car.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she got into the driver's seat. "And it's a good thing, that the bankers got a snapshot of Money Bags too."

Then she looks at the photo for a second.

"Oh shit!" she muttered.

"What?" Dudley & Roz asked.

"I know her." Kitty said.

"What?" Dudley asked.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"I know her." she repeated. "Her birth name's Judith Patrica Lafayette. She was in the very same class, as I was when I was in Secret Agent College. She was a total bitch, snob, and know-it-all. At least, she gave me the respect."

"Is it just me, or do I feel a flashback coming?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "A flashback is coming."

Then it fades into Kitty's memory.

* * *

><p>It shows a younger Kitty, studying a book. She was wearing some glasses &amp; her hair was tied back in a bun. She was wearing a white t-shirt. A black vest. Dark blue jeans, which stops midway on her legs. Short white socks and black &amp; white Nikes. She was also wearing some light lipstick.<p>

In other words, she's a pretty sexy nerd.

"_To hurt a criminal. You gotta slam the criminal down into the ground, and twist the criminal's arm back, until they give up or it breaks_." she read. "I gotta write this shit down! It sounds like, it might be useful!"

Just then, Judith Patrica Lafayette; aka Money Bags walks up to her. She was also wearing the same shirt, vest, & pants as Kitty. But she was wearing short black high heel boots & had some jewerly on. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing some blue sunglasses and had on heavier lipstick.

She looks at Kitty.

"I see, that a certain someone's studying her little heart out." Judith said.

Kitty looks up at her.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I wanna pass."

Judith sits next to her.

"You're always studying, Katswell." she laughed. "You're always studying."

Kitty turns to her.

"What about you, Judy? Did you study?"

"Yes. Yes." Judith said. "I studied already."

Kitty closed her book.

"So, Judy. Which secret agent agency are you planning on going to?" she asked.

"Well, I'm planning on starting my own secret agent agency." Judith said.

"Really?" Kitty asked. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah, it is!" Judith said. "My secret agent agency will have only one rule."

"And what's that?" Kitty asked.

"No dogs allowed." Judith said in a dark tone.

"No dogs?" Kitty asked. "Why?"

"Because, I hate the hell outta those flea-bitten things!" Judith sniffed. "And when I open up my secret agent agency, it will be all cats. Just cats, no other animal allowed."

"Yeah?" Kitty said as she went back to her book. "What if, you don't pass, Judy. What you gonna do then?"

"Then, I'm gonna have to work my way up, in my father's business, as I work as a tour guide in the museum." Judith said. "But I'm not worried. I'm gonna pass. Regardless."

"So, is your father rich?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, he is." Judith said. "He owns a shitload of companies & real estate in Petropolis and the metro area."

"That's great." Kitty said, as she continued studying.

Judith stands up.

"Well, good luck, Katswell." she said, as she started walking away. "If you fail, you can always join my brand new secret agency."

Kitty looks at her.

"Well, that's one thing, that I'm not gonna do." she said to herself. "I'm gonna study hard, pass, & gradulate. Then I'm gonna join the local secret agent agency!"

Then she goes back to studying.

* * *

><p>It fades back to present-day Kitty.<p>

"And afterwards, I passed, gradulated, & joined Tuff." she said. "Meanwhile, Judith also passed, but decided to be a criminal instead. I guess being a villian was better to her."

"Ain't it always the way?" Roz said, as she nodded her head. "Ain't it always the way?"

"Whoa!" Dudley said. "You really looked sexy there, Kitty!"

Then he started drooling a bit & his tail started wagging a bit. The audience laughs at him.

"Especially, that light lipstick, tied back bun, sexy glasses, & half showned legs." he panted. "Oh god!"

Kitty turns to him & smiles.

"Well, I can always dressed like that for you later." she said, as she shook her hip, as the audience whooed.

"Promise?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kitty said. "But not literally."

The audience laughs at Kitty's comment.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Now, let's get back to HQ, to get more intel, where Money Bags is gonna strike next." Roz said.

"That what I was about to say." Kitty said.

"Oh damn!" Roz said. "Sorry."

"Well, let's go anyway." Kitty said.

So Kitty & Roz gets into the car and they drive back to Tuff HQ.

**Back at Tuff headquarters.**

Kitty gave the info about Money Bags to Keswick & the Chief.

"Here's the villian right here, Chief." Kitty said, as she gave him the photo & business card. "Her name's Money Bags and she's,...oh look at the card for yourself."

Keswick & the Chief looks at the card.

"Damn!" the Chief exclaims. "This is some business card!"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said. "Maybe we should do something l-l-like t-t-that."

"Yeah, maybe." The Chief exclaims, as he turned to the three agents. "I want you three to go make business cards like these for Tuff."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Uh, Chief?" Kitty asked as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah!" The Chief said. "Ignore what I said about the business cards."

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs, as he kicked a chair, as the audience laughs.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick. I want you to examine this card & photo."

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Keswick said, as he went to examine the card & photo.

"All we need to know, where Money Bag's gonna strike next." The Chief said.

"I got it!" Roz exclaims.

"What is it, new agent Katswell?" the Chief asks.

"Well, since she's rich & probably lives outside of the city limits, and she's probably planning on a late afternoon/early afternoon heist. Since she already robbed the bank & the jewerly store, I think that we should stakeout The Petropolis Money Mint." Roz said.

"Good idea, new agent Katswell!" the Chief said, as he turns to the trio. "I want you three to stakeout the Petropolis Money Mint, and if this Money Bags and her person should show up, you know what to do."

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at Petropolis Money Mint.<strong>

The trio had the Tuff moblie cloated as a black van that said; 'A ordinary black van'.

Kitty & Roz had their binoculars out, looking out for Money Bags' limo. And Dudley was sitting behind them, looking bored. He yawns.

"God! I'm so bored, Kitty!" he groaned.

Kitty turns to him.

"Well, why don't you spin in your chair for awhile?" she suggested. "That'll keep you entertained."

"Good idea, Kitty!" Dudley said.

Then he starts spinning in his chair, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns her attention back to the money mint.

Roz sets down her binoculars and turns to Kitty.

"Does he always do this?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty responded. "Soon, he'll be asleep."

Then it shows him asleep in his chair, snoring loudly.

The audience laughs at his dumb ass.

"See?" Kitty said to Roz. "He's asleep."

"Yeah." Roz said, as she picked up her binoculars. "At least, that'll keep him busy. I wonder, how he got this job anyway, is anyone's guess."

"Well, the Chief gave him a badge." Kitty said. "And all was said & done."

"Something tells me, that Chief Dumbrowski must've been pretty desperate." Roz said.

"Yes, he was." Kitty said. "And drunk."

The audience laughs at this.

**Hours later.**

It was getting close to sunset now.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"It's almost 7:00." she said. "It should be right about now, that she should strike."

Dudley was awake now.

His stomach was rumbling loudly.

"Damn! I'm hungry, Kitty." he whined, as the audience laughs.

"Just three more hours, Dudley." Kitty said. "Just three more hours."

Just then, a black limo pulls up in front of the money mint.

Jeeves gets out of the limo & lets out Money Bags.

"Ready, madam?" Jeeves asked, as he gave her some weapons.

"Yes I am, Jeeves." Money Bags said. "Now, let's get this shit started."

Roz sees this.

"That's them right there!" she exclaims.

Kitty takes out her weapons.

"Looks like, this is gonna be a battle." she said. "I better use the other gun."

She takes out a black gun-like weapon.

Roz looks at her.

"Where can I get a gun like that?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley added, as the audience laughs. "Where can I get one?"

"There's a couple of them in the trunk." Kitty said. "I told you that, Dudley."

"How come, I can't remember it?" he asks.

"Probably, because you was daydreaming about me again, when I told you." Kitty said in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Go get the guns." Kitty said. "I'll meet you outside."

Inside the mint, Money Bags had just shot some of the guards and some of them was putting the money & gold bars into the bags.

"That's right." Money Bags said. "Put those gold bars onto of the cash, not the bottom. If I find some bars on the bottom and the money's on top, you'll end up like your friends over there."

"Not so fast, Money Bags!" shouted a voice.

"Who the hell said that!" Money Bags exclaims.

Kitty then jumps in & aims her gun at her. Roz & Dudley did the same.

"You're not gonna rob this mint!" she said.

Money Bags looks at her.

"Well. Well. Well." she started. "If it isn't my old secret agent collegemate; Kitty Katswell. Who gradulated top honors & went to join T.U.F.F."

"Yep." Kitty said. "I'm T.U.F.F.'s top agent."

"Oh, really?" Money Bags said. "If you're top agent and know all of your secret agent college learning, then prepare for this!"

Then she starts blasting her gun at the trio, fortunately, they take cover by a turned over table.

Kitty takes out her gun & responds by shooting back.

Dudley & Roz did the very same.

Money Bags shot the gun from Kitty's hand.

"Ha!" Money Bags laughed. "Perfect shot."

Roz then shoots the gun from Money Bags' hand.

"Ha! How did you like that, bitch?" Kitty called out.

"Ow!" Money Bags cried. "My fuckin' hand! It seems that, you know a lot, Katswell. Now it's time to fight!"

Then she turned to Jeeves.

"Jeeves. Attack the other cat & that disgusting, smelly-ass mutt!" she ordered.

Jeeves jumps in front of Roz & Dudley.

"Yes, madam."

Then he frowns at Dudley & Roz.

"Well, looks like you two are about to enter the zone. The Pain Zone!" he said, as he did a karate pose.

"No, we're not!" Roz exclaims. "You're are! Because, I'm an former police officer & SWAT team member, grade A karate black belt, & one pissed off bitch!"

"Yeah." Dudley added. "And I scored over 1.5 million points in Super Mario Bros."

Roz turns to him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"It don't." Dudley said. "I just wanted to say that."

The audience laughs as Roz rolled her eyes.

Jeeves attacks Dudley & started fighting him.

"Take this, mutt!" he said in a evil voice, as he threw a punch at Dudley.

"You take this!" Roz said, as she piled ontop of Jeeves and started giving him a shitload of brutal punches.

Money Bags attacks Kitty, but fortunately Kitty was quick on her feet and manage to avoid the full attack.

Money Bags stands up.

"Let's see, what that female, cat-hating Tuff taught ya!" she said, as she took out some knunchucks.

Then she attacks Kitty with them.

Kitty skillfully avoids getting hit, as she did some karate-like jumps.

"Ya! Hi-ya!" she said.

She lands behind Money Bags.

"You may had attended Secret Agent College, but here's one thing, that you were always bad at." Kitty said.

Money Bags turns to her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

Kitty raises a fist.

"Being a good fighter!"

Then she delivers the punch right into Money Bags' face, which knocks her to the floor. Then Kitty delivers several roundhouse kicks to the rich cat's head.

Meanwhile, Roz & Dudley was winding down their brutal ass-kicking to Money Bags' chaffeur/butler.

Jeeves decided to give up.

"Alright! Alright!" he cried. "I give! I give!"

"So much for takin' us to the Pain Zone, eh Belvedere?" Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his reference at the old 80's sitcom character. "You got your ass handed to ya."

"Yes." Jeeves said. "I am pathetic."

"You sure are." Roz said, as the audience laughs. "Trying to defeat two secret agents. You must be outta your fuckin' mind."

"Yes, madam." Jeeves said. "I am. Please arrest me."

So Roz take out some handcuffs and put them on around Jeeves' wrists.

"One down." Roz started.

"One to go." Dudley finished, as he turned to Kitty & Money Bags.

Money Bags was coughing up blood, as Kitty continued giving her punches & kicks.

"Oh s-s-shit!" Money Bags coughed. "Y-Y-You're not bad, f-f-for a traitor."

Kitty stops kicking, when she hears this.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-You heard me." Money Bags said. "You're a traitor!"

"Why, am I a traitor?" Kitty asked.

"Because, you j-j-join that agency, that hates female cats." Money Bags said.

"They don't hate female cats." Kitty said. "If they did, they wouldn't of hired me or my twin sister. And besides, you demanded a whole lot of shit, that the company didn't want to do."

"L-Like what?" Money Bags asked.

"Like, separate working quarters for cats and females only." Kitty started. "A five-hour lunch break. Extended pay for working holidays. Paided vacations. Shorter hours & to be an assistant to the Chief, making sure that he doesn't hire any dogs. Just face it. You're just too damn demanding."

"Demanding! Me!" Money Bags shouted. "I wanted those demands, so it'll be easier on us, Katswell."

"You mean you." Kitty said. "I can live without most of that stuff, that you wanted."

Money Bags laughed.

"Of course, you would. You are willing to work for a company, that doesn't hire as many females as males & the very same company, that hires smelly, dirty, disgusting, diseased-ridden, & stupid mutts; like that dog over there." she said, as she pointed & looked at Dudley. "Disgusting-ass waste of a life! Hmmpth!"

Dudley feels hurt and starts to cry.

"I'm a waste of a life!" he cried.

"You sure are!" Money Bags said snootily. "There's no one in the world, that loves your species. Now get the hell outta here, before I slash your throat."

So Dudley, still upset, walks sadly away.

"I'll be waiting in the Tuff mobile." he said.

Kitty was really angry from what Money Bags had said about her Dudley.

"Shut up, heffa!" Kitty shouted.

"What did you call me?" Money Bags asked.

"You heard me." Kitty said. "No one, but no one talks about my Dudley that way, but _me_!"

"Y-You actually like this dog?" Money Bags asked.

"Yes, I do." Kitty said. "Matter of fact, I love him!"

Money Bags laughs.

"I always knew, that you was a sucker for dogs, Katswell." she said. "And you call yourself a cat? Ha! You're not a cat, you're a fuckin', good-for-nothing dog fucker!"

And on that sentence, Kitty delivers a roundhouse kick to Money Bags' face, which knocks her unconcious.

"And you're a spoiled, self-centered, racist, bigoted, slutty-ass ho'!" she said, as the audience applaudes to this.

Then she spits at Money Bags.

The audience laughs.

"Bitch!" Kitty sniffs.

"So, do you want me to arrest her, sis?" Roz asked.

"Yes." Kitty said, turning her attention to where Dudley went. "You do that, I gotta talk to Dudley."

She runs outside to the Tuff moblie.

Dudley was sitting in the car, crying his eyes out.

"You okay, Dudley sweetie?" Kitty asks, as she sits next to him.

"A little bit." Dudley said. "It's just, what that bitch said about me."

"Ignore her, Dudley." Kitty said softly, as she put an arm on Dudley's shoulder. "She's just a two-faced bitch. She would always say stuff like that to me too. Matter of fact, she does that to everybody, who doesn't agree with her beliefs."

"I hate assholes like that." Dudley said. "It's those type of people, that ruins good things in this world."

"Yeah, I know." Kitty muttered, as she continued pampering her beau.

"And she was actually threatened by our relationship." Dudley cried. "I hate people like that."

"I hate people like that too, baby." Kitty said. "It's assholes like that, is the reason why we gotta prove, that our relationship gonna have to work."

Dudley looks at her.

"And besides." Kitty started. "Money Bags is one of those women, that don't need a man in their lives. She may have the money, but I have you."

Then she massages the back of his neck.

"D'you feel better now, sweetie?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Dudley smiles at her.

"Yeah, Kit-Kat." he said. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Let's get these assholes, to where they belong. In jail."

"Wise idea, babe." Dudley said.

"Good." Kitty said.

Then they both go back into the money mint.

Later, the Tuff police was taking Money Bags & Jeeves to jail.

Money Bags was pissed.

"You may have won this time, Katswell." she sniffed. "But I'll be back! I'll buy your little secret agent company, and then you, your sister & your little doggie will be unemployed & poor!"

"Aw, shut up!" Kitty replied.

"So, what are we gonna do now, sis?" Roz asked.

"Well, we gotta go back & report this." Kitty said.

"Okay." Roz said.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"C'mon Dudley. Let's go."

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said.

Kitty looks at him.

"Dudley?" she asked.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Put it back." said Kitty sternly.

"Put what back?" Dudley asked with a nervous smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

"You know what." Kitty said.

So Dudley rolls his eyes & takes out thirty stacks of $100 dollar bills.

The audience laughs.

"There. All the money's put back." he said. "Happy?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Kitty goes back to the car.

Dudley laughs to himself.

"Ha! It's a good thing, that she doesn't know about my secret pocket." he laughed, as he went to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at T.U.F.F. HQ.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was typing in the report.

"So, there." Kitty said. "Money Bags' report is in the computer now."

"So, how did you enjoy your first day here in TUFF, Roz?" Dudley asked.

Roz takes a sip of water from a glass.

"Well, Dudley." she started. "I quite enjoyed it. Hopefully, there's gonna be more crime."

"Don't worry." Kitty said. "There will."

Just then, The Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"New agent Katswell. Come to my office!" he shouted.

So Roz stands up & goes to the Chief's office.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, what are we gonna do after work, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Well, I'm planning on taking us to one of the city's fancist restauraunts. The one's that you have to make a reservation for. Then we go to one of Petropolis' fancist 5-star hotels & spend the night." Kitty explained.

"I like that plan!" Dudley exclaims. "Hell, I love it!"

"I knew, that you would, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she crossed her left leg over her right & she ran her hand through her hair at him.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"Oh baby!" Dudley awed, as the audience laughs.

Just then, Roz walks up to them.

Kitty turns to her sister.

"So, what did the Chief wants?" she asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to give me a badge, a watch communicator, & several ray guns." Roz answered. "So, it means, it's all good then."

"Yep." Dudley said. "It is."

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Well, what do you know? It's time to punch out for the day." she said.

"Oh really?" Roz asked.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Only, the background poser agents stay after, at this time."

"Oh." Roz said. "That's a good thing to know."

Then she turns to leave.

"Well, I gotta be going." she said. "See ya, Dudley. See ya Kitty."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Let's punch out too, Dudley."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p>After punching out, Kitty &amp; Dudley get into the Tuff moblie.<p>

Roz pulls up in her car, which was a black convertible.

She honks at them & they waved back.

Then she speeds off.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, are you gonna dress up, in that tiny cheerleader uniform later on?" he asks.

"Maybe." Kitty said, as the audience whoos. "You just have to wait & see, along with the rest of the readers."

"What d'you mean by that, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"I mean, there's not enough space for our night in this chapter." Kitty said. "So, the author's gonna make the next chapter about our night ahead."

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs. "I was looking forward to the sex in this chapter!"

"Don't worry, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "The next chapter will be sort of a 'Easter Egg' for everyone."

"Easter Egg?" Dudley asks. "Is it really an Easter Egg, that the Easter Bunny delivers?"

"No." Kitty said. "The term means, that it's something that extra & special."

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Let's get you home, so you can get ready for the date." Kitty said, as she started up the car.

"Okay." Dudley said.

So Kitty pulls out of Tuff's garage.

Soon, she reaches Dudley's house.

"So, when will you be ready, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked, as he got out of the car.

"Maybe in a hour or an hour & a half." Kitty said. "Don't worry. I'll call you."

"Alright!" Dudley said, & ran into his house.

Kitty looks at the camera.

"Make sure, you readers come back for the next chapter." she said. "It's gonna be good!"

Then she drives off.


	9. Kitty & Dudley Finally Do It

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Kitty & Dudley Finally Do It!

_**Alright, since there wasn't room & space in Chapter 8 & I didn't have any other ideas for Chapter 9. I decided to make Chapter 9, a Easter Egg Chapter. Which means, that it's a special type of chapter, that haves stuff, that usually doesn't happen in other chapters. This chapter is the first for this and hopefully, there's gonna be more 'Easter Egg' Chapters in the future.**_

_**This very chapter will be rated M, for sexual scenes. Anyways like always, enjoy.**_

Dudley immediately runs into his house and runs to his room.

Peg was watching some boring show on tv, when he ran by.

"Dudley." she called. "What the hell are you doing, running inside of my house?"

"Sorry. Can't talk!" he answered. "Gotta take a shower!"

Peg just sits there, looking surprised and stunned.

"I wonder, what that Kitty do to get him a shower?" she wondered outloud. "But whatever it is, I like it!"

The audience laughs.

Dudley goes to the bathroom & turns on the shower.

"Gotta get all nice & clean for Kitty." he said, as he grabs some towels & soap.

He gets into the shower & start showering.

20 to 30 minutes later.

He gets out of the shower.

"I wonder, if I need to shave?" Dudley asked outloud.

He goes over to the mirror & looks at himself.

"Hmmm? Nah!" he said.

Then he opens up the bathroom cabinet & takes out some deodorant.

He wipes it on his armpits.

Then he goes to his room, picking up his shirt with the hidden money along the way.

Meanwhile, at Kitty's house.

Kitty was deciding on what to wear.

"Damn!" she sniffed, as she took out some clothes. "I don't know, what to wear. I want to impress my Dudleykins & I want this night to be rememberable."

Then she come across a sexy black cocktail dress, which it's top half was red.

She picks it up.

"I can wear this!" Kitty said, as she looked at the dress. "Yeah, I can wear this, alongside with some sexy closed-toed black stilettos."

Then she picks up a shoe box, that had the stilettos and set them on her bed.

"Dudley's gonna go wild, when he sees me." Kitty said, as she walks over to her mirror & started putting on some makeup, you know like lipstick & the like.

**Back at Dudley's house.**

Dudley had just put on some neatly ironed black dress pants & a white muscle shirt.

"Now, that I got my pants on, all I need to do is iron my shirt." he said, as he put on some colonge.

Then he grabs a light blue dress shirt and a black tie.

He sets the tie on his bed, and he set the shirt onto the ironing board.

Then he starts ironing up his shirt.

Soon, his shirt was ironed.

"Good. My shirt's all ironed." he said.

Then he looks at his cane, that he had from chapter 2.

"Maybe, I should use this cane?" he said to himself, as he picked up the cane and twirled it around. "You know, just to look fancy."

His freshly ironed shirt had cooled down now.

He puts the shirt & the tie on.

"Well, Kitty should be here anytime soon." Dudley said to himself.

He looks at the clock.

It was almost 8:00.

"It's after 8." he said. "Hope, Kitty be here soon."

Just then, Peg's voice was heard.

"Dudley!" she shouted. "You got a visitor!"

"I know, who that can be!" Dudley said, as he grabbed the cane. "Time for my wonderful night with Kitty!"

Dudley walks into the living room.

"Look who's here, Dudley." Peg said.

Dudley looks to see Kitty, in all her sexy glory.

"Hi, Dudley sweetie." she said. "You're looking fine & handsome."

Dudley's eyes went wide & he started to drool a bit. His tail wags.

The audience laughs at this & so does Kitty.

"Looks like, my strong man's ready for tonight." she laughs.

"You know, I am!" Dudley exclaims, as he walks over to Kitty.

He holds her hand & looks dreamingly into her eyes.

"Now, don't have too much fun, Dudley." Peg said. "I don't want to become a grandmother."

Then she thinks it over.

"Aw hell, go ahead & have as much fun as you want!" she said. "I want some grandkids!"

"Don't worry, mom." Dudley said, as he looks back at Kitty. "We'll have plenty of fun!"

The audience laughs & whoos to this.

"That's good." Peg said as she looks to Kitty. "Make sure, that you take care of my Dudley, dearly."

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Puppy." Kitty said. "I'll take great care of him. Come on, Dudley sweetie."

Then the couple leaves the house.

Dudley runs over to the car & opens the driver's side door.

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said, as she got into the car.

"Anytime, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he got into the car. "So, what fancy restaruant are we goin' to?"

"This restaruant's called; Chez Costa Plente." Kitty said. "I've heard, that they have some wonderful food & wine."

"Do they have chicken?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Kitty said, as she started up the car. "Let's go."

Then she starts up the car & pulls off.

* * *

><p>At Chez Costa Plente.<p>

The Maitre'D had just set Kitty & Dudley at a private table.

Dudley looks around at the place.

"This is not a bad place, Kit-Kat." he said. "Not a bad place."

"I know." Kitty said, as the waiter walked up to the table.

"Good evening." he started in his british accent. "I am Gil, and I'm going to be your waiter tonight."

Then he gives them menus & two champagne glasses filled with water.

"I'll give you two several minutes to decide." Gil said & lefted.

Dudley looks at the menu.

"Why can't I read this?" he exclaims. "It's all in a strange language!"

"That's the french side, Dudley dear." Kitty said, as she flipped over Dudley's menu to the english side. "There."

"Okay." Dudley said & started looking through the menu. "Thank you, babe."

"Anytime, baby." Kitty said.

Then Gil reappears.

"So, what do you want tonight?" he asked.

"I'll take the chicken." Dudley said.

"Good choice sir." Gil said.

"And I'll take a rib-eye steak too." Dudley said. "Well done."

"Okay sir." Gil said, as he turns to Kitty. "And you Ms?"

"I'll take the Beef Wellington & the lobster salad." Kitty said.

"Good choice, madam." Gil said. "Would you like some wine?"

"It depends what it is." Kitty said.

Gil takes out a wine bottle.

"It's Whiterspoon & DeLisle wine." he said. "The finiest wine in Petropolis."

"Okay, we'll take that." Kitty said.

"Nice choice madam." Gil said, as he took out two more champagne glasses.

He opens up the wine, & starts pouring it.

"Okay. I'm gonna place your order now." he said, then left.

Dudley starts drinking his wine & so is Kitty, but she only took a sip.

"Dudley, baby. Don't you know, that you're suppose to sip wine, not gulp it?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"No." Dudley said, as he continued gulping his wine, as the audience laughs.

"Well, you do now." Kitty said.

Dudley looks at Kitty.

"Damn! You look really sexy in this candle light, Kit-Kat." he awed.

Kitty blushes & laughs.

"Thank you, baby." she said.

Then she starts thinking.

"Dudley." she said.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"What d'you think of me?" Kitty asked.

"Well." Dudley started, as he blushed & the audience laughs. "I think, you're the most beautiful, sexiest, athletic & smartest girl in Petropolis."

Kitty blushes & laughs.

"Why, thank you sweetie." she said.

"So, what d'you think of me?" Dudley asked.

"Well, Dudley." Kitty started. "I think, you're funny, sweet, athletic, strong, & handsome."

Dudley blushes.

Kitty laughs & so do the audience.

"Thank you, Kitty." he said as he looks at her. "Why can't all cats be like you? Especially the females. Then the world would be a better place."

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"And get rid of those assholes like that Money Bags!" Dudley sniffs. "Fuck that bitch!"

"Don't let what she said earlier, ruin this evening." Kitty said, as she took a sip from her glass. "Let's talk about our past adventures over the past year."

"Good idea, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

So they started talking about their past missions together.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later.<p>

The food had arrived.

"Enjoy your food." Gil said. "Do you want more wine?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "It's good!"

So Gil leaves to get another bottle of wine.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"You're paying for this, right?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she picked up a fork and started eating her lobster salad.

Dudley started eating his steak.

"You know, Kitty. I'm thinkin' about moving out of my mom's house."

"You are?" Kitty said. "That's good. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No." Dudley said. "But I'll still look."

Kitty then thinks.

"Well, if you can't find a place, you can always stay with me." she said.

"Really? Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty said. "I have that extra room, that needed to be filled."

"Great. I'll remember that." Dudley said. "So, how much do I need to pay for rent?"

"How about $70 dollars?" Kitty asked. "Per month."

"Okay." Dudley said. "Now, let's eat some of this food."

So they continued eating & remembering their year together.

**40 minutes later.**

Gil comes up to them.

"So, do you want some dessert?" he asked, as he took away the empty plates.

"Yes." Kitty said, as she looked at her menu. "The Cherry Soufflé please."

"Nice choice, madam!" Gil said, as he took the menus away.

"Uh, what is a 'Soufflé', Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"It's a light baked cake, that's made in a ramekin." Kitty explains. "You can put a lot of stuff into a soufflé like, berries, chocolate, fruit, jam, & other shit."

"Oooh! I like that!" Dudley exclaims. "A cake, that you can stuff with a lot of tasty stuff!"

"You know, Dudley." Kitty started in a sexy voice. "I make a pretty mean-ass soufflé."

"Really?" Dudley asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Can I have one for my birthday!" Dudley asks, drooling as the audience laughs.

"Sure, baby." Kitty said. "What d'you in it?"

"Can I have chocolate?" Dudley said. "Oooh! Can I have berries, fruit, cherry pie filling in it?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"You know, my birthday's in October right, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, baby." Kitty said. "And you know, my birthday's in September?"

"Yes. Yes." Dudley said. "I know. Matter of fact, I got a gift for you."

"Really?" Kitty asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling." Dudley said in a teasing voice. "You gotta wait, til your birthday to find out."

Kitty playfully pouts & stomps her foot on the floor, as the audience laughs.

"That's not fuckin' fair, Dudley!" she pouted playfully like a little kid. "It's not fuckin' fair!"

Then Gil came with the cherry soufflé.

"Here's your soufflé." he said, as he set it down in front of them. "Enjoy."

Then he leaves.

Dudley looks at it.

"So, how do you eat it?" he asks.

Kitty picks up a fork.

"Like this."

She stabs the fork into the soufflé. It sort of falls down. She get some of it on the fork & puts the fork into her mouth.

"See?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he put his fork into the soufflé.

He put the fork into his mouth.

"Damn! This is good!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"I know, right?" Kitty said, as she got some more.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he got some more of the dessert.

A little later, the soufflé was eaten.

"Damn!" Dudley said, as he burped & the audience laughs. "That soufflé thing was good. Hell, the entire dinner was good."

"I'm glad, that you enjoyed it, dear." Kitty said.

Then Gil walks up to them.

"Shall there be anything else?" he asks.

"No, thank you." Kitty said. "Give me the check."

So Gil gave her the check.

"$550.79." she read outloud. "Okay."

Then she reach into her small black purse & took out the money.

She turns to Gil.

"And here you go." Kitty said, as she gave the waiter the money. "You can keep the change."

"Why, thank you madam!" Gil said, as the couple stood up. "Have a good night."

Kitty looks at Dudley.

"D'you know, what time it is. baby?" she asked in a amourous voice, as the audience whoos.

"It's almost 10:00." Dudley answered, as he looked at his watch as the audience laughs.

"Uh, yeah?" Kitty said.

Then she gets closer to him.

"I mean, do you know what _time_ it is?" she said in a sexy tone.

Dudley then realizes what Kitty meant.

"Oh! I get it now." he said, as the audience laughs. "What time is it, Kitty babe?"

"It's time to go to the hotel & have our special time together." Kitty said, as the audience whoos.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's get to it!"

Then they get into the car & Kitty drives them to the 5-star hotel.

* * *

><p>Soon, Kitty pulls up at the 5-star hotel.<p>

"Okay, baby." she said. "We're here."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as he jumped out of the car.

"I see, someone's ready." Kitty said, as she gave the valet the keys to the TUFF mobile.

She turns to him.

"If there's a scratch on it, there's gonna be a scratch on your ass!" she said to the valet, as the audience laughs.

Kitty goes over to the desk.

"A room for two, please?" she said.

So the desk clerk gave her the key card to the room, & Kitty paided.

She turns to Dudley.

"I've got the keys, baby."

"Good!" Dudley said.

Then they go to the elevator & get in it.

"So, what floor, Kit-kat?" Dudley asked.

"Twenth floor." Kitty said.

So Dudley presses the button that said; 20.

**At the 20th floor.**

The couple walks down the hall, until they get to their room.

Kitty slides the key card into the slot & opened up the door.

They enter.

"You want me to lock the door, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "We don't want any interruptions."

So Dudley put the 'Please Do Not Disturb' sign outside on the doorknob, then he locks the door.

"So, what now?" he asks, as he turns to Kitty.

"You get on the bed, while I'll slip into something a little more comfortable." Kitty said amoursly, as the audience whoos.

Then she walks to the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as he jumps into bed.

He takes off his tie & tosses it to the floor.

"Should I take the rest of my clothes off?" he said. "Or should I keep them on, & let Kitty take them off?"

He thinks about this.

"I'll go with the second choice!" he said with a wide smile on his face. "Now, that's one of my dreams, that's gonna come true!"

Then he lays back in the bed & wait for Kitty.

It wasn't long, before he hears Kitty's voice.

"Are you ready, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Dudley repiles.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kitty said. "And it's somethin', that you're gonna love."

"I hope, that's she comin' out naked." Dudley said to himself. "Or something close to being naked."

Then Kitty stands at the enterance to the bathroom.

She was in a sexy lacey dark green nightgown, which stops above her thighs.

The audience whoos at this.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked in a sexy tone, as she did a sexy pose.

A wide smile spread across Dudley's face & his eyes went wide.

"I don't like it." he said. "I LOVE IT!"

Kitty laughs as she walked sexy up to the bed.

"I knew, that you would, baby." Kitty said, as she started scratching Dudley's chin.

"Uh, d-d-did you buy t-t-this?" Dudley stuttered, as he was enjoying this sexy action from Kitty.

"Yes, sweetie." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "I brought this several days ago, just for you."

Then she smiles sexually, as she sees Dudley enjoying her under chin scratching on him.

"So, you're ready now?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty climbs into the bed & Dudley grabs her by the waist.

He pulls her close to him, until they had their lips locked and was kissing each other passionately.

Kitty then put her hands onto Dudley's shirt & started undoing the buttons. And in response to this, Dudley directed his hands upward to Kitty's breasts. He rubs them softly. Kitty moans to this.

"Mmmm." she mutters, still kissing Dudley.

In response to Dudley's breast rubbing; Kitty then started pulling off the unbuttoned shirt. Dudley stops kissing & lifts his arms in the air, to make it easier on Kitty to take the shirt off.

Kitty tosses the shirt onto the floor.

"Now, to take off that undershirt." Kitty said.

Then she takes off Dudley's undershirt & tosses it alongside with the dress shirt.

She then looks at Dudley's muscular chest.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she started rubbing & tickling his chest. "I love your muscular chest!"

Dudley laughs from the sensation from Kitty's fingers, as he was quite ticklish.

"I see someone's enjoying my tickling?" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then he starts to feel an erection coming.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "I'm starting to feel hard!"

Kitty then looks real closely at the middle of Dudley's pants.

She touches it & slides her hands on and off of it.

"Mmmm." Kitty muttered in a erotic voice. "You're hard & horny for me, ain't ya, Dudley baby?"

"Uh, no!" Dudley lied, even though he haves evidence.

Kitty squeezes his bulge and Dudley lets out a satisfied moan.

"Well, if you're not, then why do you have a smile on your face?" she asked in a sexy voice, still squeezing the erection.

Dudley grit his teeth.

"I don't know!" he hissed.

Kitty then decides to unbutton his pants & takes them off.

"Mmmm. Dudley," Kitty said in a erotic voice. "I don't think you'll be needing your pants anymore, wouldja?"

"No, I guess not." Dudley said, as Kitty tossed the pants away.

The erection stuck out in his boxers. Kitty shot her eyes wide open at the long length and huge size that Dudley's tool had, smiling heavily in the process.

Kitty marveled at Dudley's erection for a little bit, then proceeded to tease Dudley by kissing & licking his cock with his erection still in his pants.

It didn't feel as good as it should to Dudley, but Dudley enjoyed it nonetheless. The licks were short, shallow, and soft, and Dudley felt Kitty's tongue brush along his draws & erection. Kitty then reaches into Dudley's boxers & pulled out his hard dick.

Kitty marveled at it's size, hardness, & length.

"Oh my!" she said as she stroked it. "And you said, that you wasn't hard & horny for me."

Kitty then proceeded to take a little lick on the head of his shaft. Yes, just a little lick with the tip of her tongue, but a lick nonetheless.

Kitty gave his dick a taste, and she couldn't help but go back for more. So she proceeded to take another lick on the head of Dudley's dick. This time, the lick was a little harder, and she did it with her whole tongue. She tasted it again, and this time, Kitty knew it was good. So she proceeded to put her right hand on his shaft, and her left hand on his nuts. Kitty then proceeded to lick the head of his dick long, deep, and hard.

Dudley could hear the sound of Kitty's licking & tasting, as he let out quiet pleasure noises each & every time Kitty licked his cock. Kitty was licking & slurping away at his dick, as each & every lick made Dudley one second away from busting a nut.

As Kitty's tongue kept connecting with his cock, Dudley felt more blood rushing through his penis, resulting in a bigger, longer, and harder erection. Kitty really enjoyed licking Dudley's penis, as she got in giggles in between every 10 to 15 licks.

"Oh yeah!" he said with a smile.

Dudley's cock was just about flooded with Kitty's saliva. After twelve long, erotic minutes of Kitty licking his dick, she got in three more long, deep, and hard licks. Then she thought she wanted to try sucking it.

"Now to suck it!" she said erotically.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims to himself. "This is gonna feel good!"

Kitty once again marveled at the long length, huge size, and brick hardness of Dudley's cock. Then she proceeded to open her mouth, guide his brick hard dick inside it, and close her mouth on it. And, just like she would do for a straw, she sucked his cock again, and again, and again.

Kitty was bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his brick hard cock. Dudley heard all of the sucking sounds Kitty maded, as she continued this free blowjob.

"Oh yeah, Kitty!" Dudley said, as he enjoyed Kitty's mouth and tongue running up and down his shaft.

Kitty would occasionally swallow the taste of Dudley's doghood, but she kept sucking and sucking away. Almost the full length of Dudley's erected penis was inside of Kitty's mouth. Dudley could could feel fluids rushing up his penis, but amazingly, he's able to prolong the cumming.

"Mmmm! This tastes so fuckin' good!" Kitty said in a erotic voice, as she took Dudley's dick out of her mouth. But very shortly, she guided his cock back into her mouth and continued sucking it. The sucking sound became even louder, Kitty's smooth blowjob became just a little rougher.

Kitty continued bobbing her head, and Dudley continued to feel more and more fluids rush up his penis. To make this moment more special, Kitty began to massage his balls as she continued with this blowjob. Dudley reached down & ran his fingers through Kitty's black hair. She felt it, but continued on sucking.

After sixteen hellacious minutes of hard sucking, Kitty stops. Then, for good measure, she got in ten hard licks on the head of Dudley's cock, and then kissed the tip of the head to seal the deal.

Kitty then stood up, and placed her hands on Dudley's cheeks, giving him a small passionate kiss on his lips, despite the place where her mouth has just been.

"Mmmm, didja like that, baby?" Kitty asked in a erotic voice, touching Dudley on & around his cheeks.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims, completely memerized & satisfied.

"Now, it's your turn." Kitty said in a erotic voice. "Come make love to me, Dudley baby."

Dudley nods as Kitty lays herself on the bed, and Dudley straddled himself on top of her. They started kissing passionately gently at first, but it intensified quickly.

Dudley kissed Kitty's neck & then worked himself down to her bouncing breasts, kissing her shoulders, throat, and Adam's Apple areas. Kitty felt the tingling sensation of Dudley's lips connecting around her upper body, and this sensation made her purr lightly.

Dudley got near Kitty's breasts and takes a sniff.

"Is that lemon, I smell?" he asks.

"Yes, it is." Kitty said in a erotic tone. "I put some lemon scent on, just for you."

Then Dudley started pulling down on Kitty's sexy nightgown, until it was off.

His eyes went wide, when he saw her breasts.

"Oh my god!" he said quietly.

Kitty giggles erotically.

"Like 'em huh?"

Dudley nods quickly.

"Good. I'm glad then." Kitty said, as she took her nightgown & tossed it to the floor.

Kitty's breasts was in Dudley's mercy. He buries his face in between Kitty's 42B breasts, and Kitty would hold the back of Dudley's head in order to keep him there.

After that was all said and done, Dudley licked Kitty's bustline long, deep, & hard. Dudley would lick up & down between Kitty's breasts all while enjoying the fresh lemon scent that it had.

"Mmmm." Kitty said, as she felt her lover's tongue on her bustline.

Dudley also fondled with Kitty's sexy bosoms, as he continued licking the middle of those bosoms. Kitty mustered out a quiet; "Mmmm." each & every time Dudley's tongue connected with her bustline.

After three & a half minutes of this, it was time for Dudley to go to work on Kitty's breasts.

He started on her left breast. Kitty was smiling, letting out pleasure sounds as Dudley sucked on her nipple real hard, like he's being breastfed. Kitty held the back of Dudley's head to keep him on sucking. After two minutes of sucking & licking the left, it was time for Dudley to work on the right breast. He treated the right breast as he did with the left.

Two to three more minutes of this, Dudley moves down on Kitty's body. He kisses his way down, making Kitty let out even more purrs of pleasure everytime she felt his lips connect with her body.

When Dudley got near the middle of Kitty's legs. He sits up & so does Kitty.

"Like your sexy green thong." he said.

Kitty laughs.

"Why thank you, sweetie." she said, in a sexy voice. "I brought these, just for you too."

Then Kitty takes off her green thongs, and Dudley did likewise with his boxers. Both of them was naked. Dudley looks at Kitty's body.

"Whoa! You sure got a sexy body, Kitty baby." he said.

Kitty giggles erotically.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said.

Then Dudley lowers his head to the middle of Kitty's legs and Kitty brought her hands behind his head to prevent him from escape. Dudley buries his face in between Kitty's opened legs, and Kitty rubbed the back of Dudley's head all while holding the back of it as well. Dudley felt his cock get stiffer and stiffer as he took a little time to breathe in the musky aroma of the center of Kitty's legs.

Dudley then took one long, hard, & deep lick on her sex. When Kitty felt her partner's tongue connect with her sex, she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yes." she mustered out.

Dudley then took a then took a longer, harder, and deeper lick on Kitty's pussy, almost touching her clit. Dudley got a bigger taste of the sweet nectar that Kitty's bud had. So Dudley would go ahead and give Kitty some sweet vagina sex. Dudley's licks on Kitty's pussy alternated between long, deep, & hard to short, shallow, & soft and back again.

Kitty gripped the back of Dudley's head in enjoyment of this sensation, and she heard all of the licking & tasting sounds Dudley was making.

"Oh yes, Dudley!" she screamed erotically in pleasure, as Dudley was licking her out. "Eat me! Eat my pussy!"

Every single of Dudley's licks, made Kitty get closer and closer to orgasm, and ultimately ejaculation.

After awhile, Kitty opened her legs even wider & she pushed Dudley's head deeper. Despite this, Dudley kept licking Kitty's womanhood. Kitty constantly felt Dudley's mouth & tongue connect with her vagina and she would scream her head off in pleasure, as this moment felt far too good to her.

Kitty kept gripping the back of Dudley's head and the harder Dudley licked & sucked, the tighter the grip was. Kitty was clearly enjoyed Dudley giving her vagina sex, as her screams of pleasure pretty much said it all. Dudley also clearly enjoyed giving Kitty vagina sex, as he mustered out a few satisfied sounds all while he continued to lick Kitty out.

"Oh my fuckin' god!" Kitty said in a erotic voice. "This feels so fuckin' good!"

Dudley continued this tasty torture for fourty-five minutes, then he finally stopped. For good measure, Dudley planted a kiss on Kitty's sex before escaping the confines of the middle of Kitty's legs.

Kitty looked up at Dudley & smiled at him, showing Dudley that she was completely satisfied. Dudley & Kitty shared another small passionate kiss, before smiling at each other again.

"Didja like that?" Dudley asked, smiling with his eyes wide open.

"Mmmm sure did, baby." Kitty responded in a erotic voice, as she sat up. "Now, I wanna ride. Now lay down."

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims as lays down on the bed.

Dudley's fully erect cock stood high in between him and Kitty, as Dudley watched Kitty slowly and erotically crawl toward him. Dudley was brick hard and it began twitching and moving in pleasure as soon as Kitty straddled herself on top of him. Kitty leaned over to give Dudley a small passionate kiss, then rocked herself to get the position just right.

Kitty was on her knees with her womanhood next to Dudley's doghood, with her hands on Dudley's chest to hold her upper body up at a little past a forty five degree angle. Dudley began breathing in fear, pleasure, & anticipation, as he saw the black haired cat girl above him smile at him seductively. After that was all set and done, Kitty proceeded to collide her cunt with Dudley's penis, making both lovers feel the great sensation of making love. Kitty got out a moan of pleasure, as she felt the pure togetherness of her bud and Dudley's cock. Kitty then proceeded to rock her lower body back, forth, up, and down, forcing Dudley's tool to enter her open pussy.

The movement was slow, passionate, and enjoyable, as the two lovers felt their most private parts slowly collide with each other. Kitty's movement would plunge Dudley's brick hard cock deep into her vagina, then slowly ease it out, then plunge deep again. Kitty stared down at Dudley with a huge-ass smile on her face as she enjoyed the love making ride that she was getting.

Dudley looked up at Kitty and saw her 42B breasts swivel from side to side slowly, and he would occasionally look under Kitty's stomach to try to get the sight of penetration in progress. Kitty got out quiet pleasure sounds as she felt Dudley's cock invade her insides over & over again. Dudley reached back to fondle Kitty's sexy derriere, and Kitty would get out a beautiful reaction when she felt Dudley's warm hands touch her big sexy booty.

Kitty and Dudley eventually began to hear the crackling like sounds coming from the collisions of Kitty's vagina and Dudley's penis. Dudley felt more huge flows of fluids rush up his member, but he was still able to maintain the climax. Kitty's vaginal lips squeezed onto the huge size of Dudley's fully erect shlong, and the moment and feeling felt even better to Kitty. This moment felt so good to Dudley, that Kitty had him call her name a few times. Kitty would ask Dudley what her name was.

"Baby. What's my name?" Kitty asked in a erotic voice.

"Kitty." Dudley answered quietly.

Kitty had her eyes locked on Dudley as she let her vagina repeatedly enter and exit Dudley's erected member.

Both lovers continued to listen to the crackling like sounds from the slow and enjoyable collisions, and they would seemingly get louder with every collision. Kitty also felt fluids rush down her vagina, but she was also able to hold on to her orgasm. Kitty continued this love making ride she was getting, and boy did she enjoy every single moment of it. Kitty occasionally leaned over and gave Dudley a small kiss on the lips each time she collided her womanhood with Dudley's doghood. Kitty had complete control over this moment, but Dudley sure as hell didn't mind one bit.

"Oh my god!" Kitty said in a erotic voice. "This shit feels so fuckin' good!"

After one long hour of Kitty riding Dudley, Dudley persuaded Kitty to cease her love making, as Dudley had an idea of his own.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said, smiling grabbing Kitty. "I think, it's my turn now."

"Mmmm okay, baby." Kitty agreed in a erotic voice, as she & Dudley switched sides. "Give me all your seed, sweetie."

Dudley's dick was rock hard now. Kitty smiled at the sight of it.

"Mmmm! Dudley." she said erotically.

Dudley straddled himself ontop of Kitty.

"Ready for this shit?" Dudley asked.

Kitty gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yes, Dudley! Yes!" Kitty responded in a erotic voice, as she wrapped her arms & legs around him.

Then the moment came. Dudley rocked himself into the correct position. He collided his cock with Kitty's vagina for the very first time. They both felt the sensation of making love and it was great. So they would proceed to make love to each other. The movement was of course rhythmic, slow, passionate, and enjoyable.

"Mmmm yes. That feels good!" Kitty said erotically & quietly.

"I agree." Dudley said quietly.

In, out, in & out Dudley's penis went, and they moving in rhythm with each other, so that Dudley was able to go deeper. Kitty held on to his back, and Dudley would keep making love to each other.

After a while, crackling like sounds from the collisions of Kitty's vagina & Dudley's penis returned. They were both quiet. They can feel & hear the collisions. Dudley felt more & more fluids rush up his penis, but he's able to hold on to his cumming. Kitty wanted him to make love to her as long as he could, as this moment felt far too good to her.

After a while, both lovers closed their eyes and began remembering & visualizing. Dudley was remembering the exact day, that he first met Kitty. She was cruel to him at first. Then he started remembering the day, that the Chief had fired him, because he was under Snaptrap's spell and Kitty had called him pretty and later on the same day; they both had defeated Snaptrap & the Chief rehired him and he & Kitty hugged.

Then another memory pops up into Dudley's mind. The memory was the day, that she & Dudley had gotten lost in the woods and he was forced to reveal his crush on Kitty. Kitty had dressed so sexy that day.

That memory alone, maded more fluids rushed up his dick. As for Kitty, she was visualizing her future with Dudley. She visualize, herself & Dudley getting married in front of their friends, family, & co-workers of TUFF. Then she visualize her in the hospital, having her & Dudley's first child.

That visualization alone, made her smile as well as Dudley pumping his dick in & out of her insides.

To return the favor from earlier, Dudley had Kitty call out his name a few times as Dudley kept on with the love making moment. Dudley would ask Kitty what his name was.

"What's my name, baby?" he asked.

"Dudley." Kitty answered erotically.

"And don't you know it." Dudley said.

Both Dudley and Kitty had their eyes closed as they let the rhythm of their lower bodies, the crackling like noises, and the repeated collisions of their most private parts do the pleasurizing work for them.

Dudley and Kitty also started to visualized if they could really see the penetration in progress. Their visualizations did make the moment feel much better, as the crackling like sounds seemingly got louder.

Then Dudley felt his cock move and twitch in pleasure even harder, and one very hard pump set off his orgasm. Dudley was just seconds away from ejaculation, and he shot his eyes wide open at that sudden vibration of his cock.

"K-K-K-K-Kitty!" Dudley said quietly. "I'm about to cum! I can feel it!"

"Oh yes!" Kitty said in a erotic voice in response to those four magic words. "Give it to me! Fill me up with your cum, Dudley baby!"

Thirty pumps later, the ejaculation could no longer be prolonged. Dudley immediately shoves his knot into Kitty. Dudley proceedes to release his enormous, heavy load deep into Kitty's insides. Kitty felt splash after splash after splash of cum shoot into her real hard, as the ejaculation pressure was insanely hard, which drove her over the edge & ejaculate her own juices.

As Dudley continued to deliver his juices into Kitty, Kitty smiles at him.

"Oh, Dudley. I love you." she whispered in a erotic voice.

Dudley smiled in response, while still delivering his love juices to Kitty.

"And I love you too, Kitty." he whispered.

Dudley had shot ninety five shots of seed into Kitty and Kitty smiled at the enormous results. After he shot his ninety fifth & final shot of seed into Kitty's insides, Dudley's knot went down and he got off of Kitty.

Both lovers took time to catch their breaths, as they had the time of their lives. When the breath catching was over, Kitty & Dudley shared another passionate kiss on the lips before smiling at each other again.

Kitty draped her right leg over Dudley's stomach and rested her head on Dudley's chest. Dudley also reached down and gave Kitty's rump a little rubdown, & Kitty giggled at that tingling sensation.

"Mmmm Dudley." Kitty said in a erotic voice. "That felt so fuckin' incredible."

"Agreed, Kitty babe." Dudley said. "It was worth the wait. And it was a dream, that finally came true."

"You can say that again, baby." Kitty said.

"I bet, that made any Kitty/Dudley couple supporter's day." Dudley said.

"Yep." Kitty said. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Okay." Dudley said. "It's a date, babe."

"Maybe next time, you'll shoot a lot more cum into me." Kitty said.

"That sounds nice." Dudley said. "Are you sure, that you won't get, uh, what's that word?"

"Pregnant." Kitty answered.

"Yeah, pregnant." Dudley said.

"I'm sure." Kitty said. "I took the pill, before I came out here. I don't want any kids yet."

"But are we still gonna have kids?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, one day." Kitty replied. "But after we're married though."

Then Kitty & Dudley shared another passionate kissing moment.

* * *

><p>After six minutes, they stopped kissing and hugged up to each other.<p>

"I really enjoyed this 'Easter Egg', Kit-Kat." Dudley said, getting drowsy.

"Me too, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said. "It had everything, that I ever wanted."

Dudley yawns.

"Good night, Kitty my love." he said his final words, before falling asleep. "I love you."

"And good night to you too, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "I love you too."

Then she looks at the camera.

"I sure hope, that you readers enjoyed this 'Easter Egg Chapter'." Kitty started. "I know, I did. Next chapter, everything's goin' back to normal. The ratings', going back to T, and the annual TUFF late August vacation is coming up in the next chapter. So stay tuned for that. So please review."

Then she gives a sexy smile, before yawning & turning off the lights.

The audience whoos, & applaudes.


	10. Cats & Yarn Balls part 1

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Cats & Yarnballs(aka Up In The Hamptons-part 1)

_**This chapter takes place several days after Kitty's & Dudley's wonderful night together. And this chapter takes place around the time, that TUFF takes their annual August vacation. So anyway, enjoy. Especially you Kitty/Catastrophe fans.  
><strong>_

It was early August in Petropolis. It was still hot as hell outside & kids was still getting on adults nerves and was still running out in the streets, but enough of that lame crap, let's see what the main TUFF agents are up to.

Dudley & Roz was sitting in the snack room.

They was eating & drinking some frozen stuff like; popsicles, ice cream cones, sherbert, orange juice, & any other frozen stuff to keep themselves cool, even though they was wearing those Personal Cooler System things on their necks.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims, as he ate his ice cream. "It's so fuckin' hot out."

"You don't have to tell me that." Roz said, as she ate some cherry sherbert. "Too bad, it can't be cool like Seattle. Now that's perfect weather."

"Is it perfect, just like this ice cream?" Dudley asked, as he took another bite from his ice cream.

"Sort of." Roz said, as she took a sip of her orange juice. "It's perfect. It's cool year-round, and it barely snows in the winter."

"No snow?" Dudley asks.

"No snow." Roz replied.

"I can't imagne, living without snow." Dudley said, as he finished off his ice cream. "I wouldn't be able to have snowball wars with Kitty."

"Does she approve of you, throwin' snowballs at her?" Roz asked.

"Yes." Dudley said, as he grab a popsicle.

He throws it into his mouth & spits out the stick.

The audience laughs.

"Careful, Dudley." Roz said. "You'll give yourself..."

"AHHHHH! MY BRAIN!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain. "IT'S HURTING!"

"Brian freeze." Roz finished.

She picks up her glass of oj.

"Here, drink this. That'll stop the pain." she said, as she gave Dudley the glass.

Dudley drinks the orange juice all in one gulp.

"Ahh! The pain's all gone." he said. "Thanks Roz."

Just then, Kitty walks into the scene now. The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for the star. She was still wearing her summertime skirt, underneath her spy jacket.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Dudley here, ate a popsicle too quickly." Roz said. "And he had brain freeze."

"Of course." Kitty said, as she rolled her eyes, as the audience laughs.

Then she turns to Dudley.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Roz just gave me some orange juice."

Kitty then sits down at the table.

"So, how are you doing today, Dudley?" she asks. "Besides, the brain freeze thing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine, babe." Dudley said, as he takes Kitty's hand & looks at her right in the eyes with a smile on his face.

Roz laughs at this scene.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Kitty & Dudley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she sanged.

Kitty turns to her twin.

"We've done more than that!" she said with a smile, as the audience whoos.

"Don't tell me, that yall did the nasty?" Roz asked.

Kitty looks at Dudley.

He nods.

Kitty turns back to Roz.

"Yeah, we did." Kitty said with a big smile.

Roz had a shocked look on her face.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"It was great, sis!" Kitty exclaims with a wide smile. "It's the greatest things, that I ever experience!"

Roz looks at Dudley with a sly smile.

"Dudley, you devil you."

Dudley blushed, as the audience laughs.

"Uh, thanks?" he said with a nervous smile, as the audience laughs.

"And it was so wonderful." Kitty said. "I've had sex before, but that was wonderful sex. The type of sex, that you dream of."

Roz smiles at Dudley.

"You're a devil, aint ya?" she said in a teasing sort of voice.

"Yeah." Dudley said embarrassed, as the audience laughs.

Roz turns her attention back to Kitty.

"I bet, you two fall happily asleep afterwards." she said.

"Of course." Kitty said, as she took out a small triangle folded paper. "Anybody would. Wanna play paper football?"

"I do!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she set the paper football onto the table. "You're gonna get beat, Dudley."

"No, you will!" Dudley exclaims.

"I get to play winners!" Roz exclaims.

So Kitty & Dudley starts playing paper football.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Petropolis Prison.<strong>

Madam Catastrophe and her partner; Dr. Rabies was just being released. They was getting their belongings back.

"A chewed up bone." the guard, who sounded like that 'Yes Guy' from The Simpsons said. "A bottle of vodka, & a 'Doghouse Magazine'."

"GIMME THAT!" Rabies exclaims, as he took his magazine & vodka from the guard.

"You're a naughty boy, aint ya?" the guard teased, as the audience laughs.

Then he gives Catastrophe her things.

"Some used napkins. A bottle of lotion. Some lip balm. A bottle of vodka. A notepad that says; 'People I want to have sex with so bad' & the words 'Kitty Katswell' written down a million times on it. A pen. A book on sexual positions for female cats and a photo of a cat, that looks just like you with lipstick kissmarks on it." the guard called out.

Embarrassed, Catastrophe snatches her box of things from him, as the audience laughs.

"GIMME THAT!" she shouted.

"Looks like someone's in love with someone." the guard teased, as the audience laughs.

"Shuttink the fuck up!" Catastrophe sniffs, as she was blushing a lot.

Rabies lets out a laugh, before getting a glare from Catastrophe.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Uh, nothink!" Rabies smiled nervously. "Nothink!"

Then the guard led the two out to their shiny, black 2011 Mercury Grand Marquis.

They get in the car.

"Now, will you two behave this time?" the guard asked. "Ye-e-e-s?"

Catastrophe & Rabies sighs and rolled their good eyes.

"Yes." they said, as the audience laughs.

"Are you sure?" the increasenly annoying guard asks.

"YES!" Catastrophe & Rabies shouted angrily, as the audience laughs.

"Okay then." the guard said & walks back into the prison.

Catastrophe sighs deeply.

"That guard." she started. "Is what they call; a pain in the ass, no?"

"I dunno." Rabies said. "I kinda like Frank."

Catastrophe looks at her partner.

"That's his name?" she asks. "Frank?"

"Yes." Rabies replies.

Catastrophe laughs.

"Frank? Ha! Is that, what they be callink hot dogs here?"

"Yes." Rabies said. "I quite like him. He wasn't like, the other guards here. He was quite nice."

"Was it nice, that he called out your favorite magazine in front of everyone, when he was givink back to you?" Catastrophe asked.

"Except that!" Rabies sniffed. "I'm so pissed, that he was doink that to me!"

"See? That's why, I always hate the good guys." Catastrophe said. "They always stabbink you in the back!"

"How about your crush on TUFF agent; Kitty Katswell?" Rabies asked in a teasing voice. "You don't hate her. You _'wove'_ her."

"She's an exception!" Madam Catastrophe shouted. "She's what they say; a pretty sexy cat!"

"Who's sayink that?" Rabies asked. "The only people that say that are; The Chameleon & you."

"Never mind." Catastrophe said, as she started up the Mercury Grand Marquis. "Let's just get back to our apartment. That'll be a wise thing."

Soon at their apartment, Catastrophe lays down on the couch.

"Oh god!" she sighs. "It's good, to be back on my own couch."

"Me too!" Rabies exclaims, as he also jumps on the couch.

He gets onto Catastrophe.

"As celebration, we have hot soviet love, no?" he asks with a smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe frowns at him.

"No, Rabies darlink. I don't think so."

"Aw, dammit!" Rabies sniffed, as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe holds her hand out.

"You pay rent now!" she ordered.

Rabies takes out a wad of cash and puts it in her hand.

"Ha!Ha! Thank you!" Catastrophe said, as she put the money in her blouse.

Rabies then thinks.

"You know what, Catastrophe darlink."

"What?" she asks.

"We need, to go on vacation."

Catastrophe sits up.

"Vacation?" she repeated, as she looked at him. "Rabies darlink. We just got out of jail. Is that a vacation for ya?"

"I mean, a real vacation." Rabies said. "Takink a trip somewhere."

Catastrophe then looks at the table.

She picks up a travel brochure template & looks through it.

"Rabies darlink. I think, I've just found the perfect spot for our vacation."

"Where?" Rabies asked.

"We go up to The Hamptons." Catastrophe said.

"The Hamptons?" Rabies asked. "You mean, the same Hamptons, that's in Long Island?"

"Yes." Catastrophe said. "I own a beach front property up there. We can go there."

"Wow." Rabies said. "I never knownink, you to own any property. Hey, at least it's beachfront property and I get so see you in a bikini!"

Catastrophe gives him a cold look.

"Stop fuckink around & start packink!" she shouted as the audience laughs.

"Yes, darlink!" Rabies exclaims, as he runs off to get packed.

Catastrophe lays back on the couch & starts thinking to herself.

"A bikini?" she said. "That's doesn't sound too bad of an idea. That is, what they say; tight."

Then she stands up & walks away to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the snack room.<strong>

Roz was playing paper football against Dudley.

Yep, Kitty had gotten beat by Dudley 15 to 5, and she was sitting in the 'sidelines', watching the action.

"You may have beaten, Kitty." Roz started. "But there's no way, you gonna beat me!"

"We'll see about that, Rozzy!" Dudley said, as he 'kicked' the 'ball'.

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard.

"Agents Katswell, Puppy, & Katswell, come to my office!" he shouted.

"Well." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Better go see what the Chief wants."

"Dammit!" Roz sniffs. "Just when I was about to take Dudley to school in paper football."

"There's a school for paper football?" Dudley asked stupidly, as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "I should of went there, instead of boring regular school."

"No, that's not what she means, baby." Kitty said. "Let's just go."

At the Chief's office. The Chief & Keswick was waiting for the trio.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asked. "Any assholes acting up again?"

"Nope." the Chief said. "This meetings isn't about that. This meeting is about, the annual August vacation."

"Vacation?" Roz asked, as she turns to Kitty. "You didn't tell me, that we go on company vacations?"

"Well, we do." Kitty said, as she turns to the Chief. "We're we going this time, Chief?"

"I hope, it's not another camping trip." Dudley said, remembering what had happened in May. "Those fuckin' hippies! Stole my frisbee!"

"No, it isn't, agent Big Puppy D." The Chief said.

"Thank god!" Dudley, Keswick, & Kitty said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"We're goin' to my summer house, that's in the Hamptons." the Chief said.

"The Hamptons?" Dudley asked. "Wasn't that place, in a episode of 'Seinfeld'?"

"Yes." the Chief said.

"Uh, how big is your summer house?" Roz asked. "It's not flea-big or anything like that is it?"

"No, new agent Katswell." The Chief said. "This summer house is big enough for everybody."

"How many rooms?" Roz asked.

"Seven rooms & four bathrooms." The Chief said.

"Is it beachfront property?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." The Chief said.

"That's good." Kitty said. "I need to relax on the beach & work on my tan."

Then the Chief took out five plane tickets.

"I've got five plane tickets. Two of them are first-class tickets & the rest are for coach." he said.

"So, who get the f-f-first-class t-t-t-tickets?" Keswick asked.

The Chief took out five straws.

"We draw straws." he said. "Everyone take a straw. And the two agents, that get the two long straws, gets the first-class tickets."

So, everyone started taking straws.

Roz looks at her straw.

It was a short one.

"Dammit!" she sniffs. "I got a short straw!"

Keswick looks at his straw.

"F-F-F-Fuck!" he sniffs. "This s-s-s-sucks!"

Kitty looks at her straw.

"I got a long one!" she exclaims. "I get one of the first-class tickets!"

"That must mean, that I get the last first-class ticket!" The Chief exclaims, as he look at his straw. "Never mind."

Dudley looks at his straw.

"Yeah! I get the final first-class ticket!" he exclaims. "Oh yeah!"

"So, when do we leave?" Kitty asked.

"In the morning." The Chief said. "Everyone's who important is dismissed for the day."

Roz stands up & turns to Kitty.

"Lemme see your ticket."

Kitty gives Roz the ticket.

Roz looks at it & gives it back to her.

"Why did you need to see it?" Kitty asked.

"I need to make a trip to the airport!" Roz snorted, as she lefted.

Kitty turns to Dudley & they started celebrating with each other.

"We get to live it up in first-class together, Dudley baby!" Kitty exclaims.

"This is gonna kick ass!" Dudley exclaims. "I've heard, that you get all that fancy shit in first-class."

"Yeah, you do." Kitty said, as she got closer to Dudley's face. "And there's anybody, that I want to go to first-class with, is you baby."

The audience whoos.

Then she gives Dudley a small kiss.

"The same goes for you too, babe." Dudley said, as he blushed & the audience laughs. "So, what d'you wanna do now? Wanna help me pack & play with my Super Mario Bros. Wii?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "As long, as I get to play Mario."

"I wanna play as Mario." Dudley exclaims. "You can play as Luigi."

"I don't wanna play as Luigi." Kitty sniffed. "Nintendo made him a punk, ever since that game; Luigi's Manison."

"You're right about that, babe." Dudley said. "But I'm still gonna play as Mario. C'mon, let's go."

Kitty not willing to play the green plumber on Dudley's wii, sulkily follows him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning.<strong>

All of the five main TUFF characters was at the airport.

_**A/N: Because, I don't feel like typing down the boring security crap, we'll just skip them to already boarded on the plane & it already taken off.**_

Kitty was talking, as she & Dudley was relaxing in their first-class seats.

She was wearing blue shirt, black jean shorts, white ankle socks & all black Nikes, with little pink striping.

Her hair, was in her ponytail.

Anyways, they was talking.

"I beat you good, Dudley." she said. "I was the one, who saved the princess."

"You might have." Dudley said. "But she went with Mario. That means, that I still won on some level, Kitty."

Just then, the stewardess come up to them with some champagne glasses & some champagne.

"Would you two like some champange?" she asked.

"Yes." Kitty said.

So the stewardess pours the champange into the glasses.

"Would you like some hot towels or some slippers?" she asked.

"I'll take the towel please." Dudley said.

"And I'll take the slippers." Kitty said.

"Okay." the stewardess said & left.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"I love it up here, Kitty."

"I love it too, baby." Kitty said, as she nuzzled her nose against Dudley's nose & the audience whoos.

The stewardess comes back with the hot towel & slippers.

She gave them all to Dudley.

"Is that all?" the stewardess asks.

"Yeah, that's all." Kitty said.

"Good." the stewardess said. "Just ring the bell, if you need anything."

Then she leaves.

Dudley looks at the slippers.

"It's time to fit this slipper on, the right lady's foot." he said as he looks at Kitty.

"I dunno, if it fits." Kitty started in a sexy voice, as she crossed her left leg over her right. "You can try."

So Dudley takes off Kitty's black Nike off her left foot, and put the slipper on her socked foot.

"Looks like, it's the perfect size & foot." Dudley said.

Then he grabs the other slipper & put it on Kitty's right foot.

"There." Dudley said, as he sat back up. "Comfty?"

"Yes." Kitty replied.

"So, what size do you wear anyway?" Dudley asked.

"I wear, a size three." Kitty replied.

"Damn!" Dudley exclaims. "You sure got some small feet, Kit-Kat."

Kitty laughs.

"Roz also haves small feet." she added.

Then she sighs.

"Too bad, that Roz is in coach." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"If she was up here, she certainly be enjoying herself." Kitty added.

"Aw, stop your crying." said a voice. "I'm sittin' right behind you."

Kitty turns to where the voice come from, and a smile spreads across her face.

"Roz!" she exclaims. "How did you get up here?"

"I brought my own first-class ticket." Roz said.

"What did you did with your coach ticket?" Dudley asked.

"I cash it in." Roz said. "Your chief, sure doesn't like to spend much money, do he?"

"Nope." Dudley said.

"So." Roz started. "Was you two up here, making out?"

"Sort of." Dudley answered.

"So, you two are sitting in the mile-high club then?" Roz asked in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"No!" Kitty shouted, as she blushed & the audience laughs.

"Sure." Roz said. "Whatever you say."

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, how long until we get there, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Around sunset." Kitty said. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, babe." Dudley said.

"I wonder, if Keswick & the Chef having a great time in coach?" Kitty asked.

"Probably not." Roz said to Kitty. "You know, how coach is?"

* * *

><p>It cutsaway to the coach section of the plane.<p>

The Chief & Keswick was having a terrible time.

"Damn! This sucks!" The Chief sniffs. "There's too many kids up in this section!"

"Yeah. And there's too many f-f-fat people taking up much of the aisle!" Keswick sniffed.

Then the person, that was sitting alongside them turns to them. Snoring & drooling.

Keswick was pissed.

"N-N-N-Nice seats, you got u-u-us!" he sniffed, as some of the fat passenger's drool got onto him.

"Well, what can I do?" the Chief asks. "Spend a whole shitload of money on five first-class tickets on you guys, or spend some on two first-class tickets, most on coach tickets, & the rest on some weed and beer. That's a big sacrifice, that I'm not gonna give up."

Keswick rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs at the Chief's love for getting drunk and high.

"S-S-Sometimes, I don't know why, I even b-b-bother."

Then the fat passenger falls onto him.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Kitty said.<p>

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. When are they gonna pass out the food?" he asks.

"Why you ask?" Kitty asked. "Ain't you getting full from those free airplane peanuts?"

"Nope." Dudley said, as he ate another bag of peanuts. "They barely fillin' me up."

Kitty reaches into her pocket.

"It's a good thing, that I brought several bags of chips." she said. "Here baby."

She gives Dudley the chips.

"Thanks, babe." he said, as he opened up the chips and started downing them.

The audience laughs at his gluttoness.

Kitty then takes a sniff.

"Is it just me or do I smell some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh!" Roz said, as she reached into her black jean pants pocket. "I brought some freshly maded chocolate chip cookies at the airport."

She takes them out.

"Want some?"

"Yes, please." Kitty said.

So Roz gives her sister the packets of cookies.

Kitty opened one of the packets & starts eating the cookie.

"Damn!" she said. "This cookie is good!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Roz said.

Dudley finishes up the chips.

"That was good!" he said, as he burped and the audience laughs. "I need something to drink."

"Why don't you get some more champange?" Roz suggested.

"Good idea!" Dudley exclaims. "It's a good thing, that _I_ thought of it!"

Roz facepalms herself, as the audience laughs at the dog's stupidity.

A stewardess passes by. Dudley gets her attention, by slapping her on the ass.

"Hey stewardess!" he shouted. "Bring us three more bottles of your fancy champange!"

"Okay, sir." the stewardess said, not too distrubed from his ass slapping.

Dudley turns to Kitty, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Why did you slap that woman's ass, right in front of me?" she asks.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "Force of habit."

"Don't ever let me see you do that again!" Kitty sniffed. "Unless, you're doing that to _me_. Ya got that?"

"Oooh! Looks like someone's being naughty." Dudley said. "Looks like, I have to give someone a spanking, when we get to the Chief's beach house later on."

Kitty was about to reply to this, but then stops and thinks about what Dudley had said. Then she smiles sexually.

"Make sure, you're hard on me." she said in a sexy voice, as the audience whoos.

The stewardess returns with the champange.

"Here you go, sir." she said as she gave Dudley the champange. "Just holler, if you need me."

She leaves.

Dudley grabs a bottle.

"I love first-class!" he exclaims, as he opens up his champange bottle & started downing it.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty just shrugged her shoulders at Roz & started pouring some more champange in her glass.

* * *

><p><strong>8 to 9 hours later.<strong>

It was around sunset.

It shows Kitty driving a black rental car, with Dudley sitting next to her. Roz, Keswick & the Chief was in the back, along with their suitcases.

The latter two was fast asleep.

"So, where is this place, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"It's just up the coast." Kitty answers. "According to the Chief's directions & what the GPS says."

"And the one, who gave you the instructions, is fast asleep!" Roz said, as she picked up the Chief & shook him. "Wake up!"

"W-What is it, new agent Katswell?" the Chief asks.

"Kitty, wanna know, if you gave her the right directions." Roz said.

"Yeah, they're the right directions." the Chief said. "Please let a flea get some sleep."

Then Roz sets him down & he went back to sleep.

"That's a good thing to know." Kitty said. "I don't wanna get lost up here."

"And you know how it is, with these Long Island people." Roz added.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"All we need to do is stop by a store, get food, then we be at the house." Kitty said.

Half an hour later, they reached a pretty fancy beach house.

"Alright, we're here!" Kitty announced, as she turned the car off.

She turns to Dudley.

"You help Roz with the groceries."

Roz wakes up Keswick & the Chief.

"Wake up!" she said. "We're here!"

Keswick stretches.

"It's about d-d-d-damn time!" he said.

"Okay." the Chief started. "Everyone get unpack & pick a room. Scratch that. Pick a room & then unpack."

**Inside.**

Kitty had found a room.

It was pretty large, with a bed, dresser, tv, lamps, bathroom, & tables.

"This is a nice-sized room." she said, as she set her suitcase on the bed. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

She lays on the bed.

She looks up to see a second door way.

"A second door?" Kitty said, as she stood up. "I wonder, where this leads to?"

She opens the door, to see Dudley in the next room.

He turns to see her.

"Hey, babe." he greeted. "I see, that you found my room."

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she walked in. "I've never been in a house, that had connecting rooms like this."

"Me neither." Dudley said. "That's pretty cool."

Then he starts thinking.

"Hey, Kit-Kat."

"What is it, sweetie?" Kitty asked.

"Let's make our two rooms, one whole big room." Dudley said. "That would be tight!"

"Yes, let's." Kitty said. "Just keep the door open."

Just then, Roz enters Kitty's room.

"Yo, Kitty! Where you at?" she calls.

"In here." Kitty calls.

Roz pokes her head into Dudley's room.

"You ain't doing nothing, are ya?" she asked in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"No!" Kitty sniffs. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm about to go out & get some dinner for everyone." Roz said. "Wanna come?"

"What are you gonna get?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe some fried chicken." Roz said.

"No, thanks." Kitty said. "Me & Dudley's gonna rest up a bit."

"Okay." Roz said and left.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Wanna rest in my room?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dudley exclaims, as he runs into Kitty's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Dudley was laying in Kitty's bed, eating chicken.

"Damn! This chicken is good!" Dudley said, as he ate a chicken leg, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then walks up in the very same bedtime clothes, that she wore in Chapter 4.

"You don't have to tell me that." Kitty said, as she was about to get in the bed. "That shit's good."

Dudley wipes his hands on some napkins.

"Wait, Kit-Kat." he said. "Before you get into the bed. I need to give you, your spanking now, for what you said in the plane."

The audience whoos to this.

Kitty smiles sexually.

"Mmmm, Dudley." she said. "Be hard on me."

Then Dudley takes out a paddle from hammerspace.

"You wish, is my command." Dudley said, as he lifts the paddle in the air.

Then the sound of Kitty being spanked is heard & her yells is also heard, as it shows the outside of the beach house.

"Ahhhh! Dudley!" she hollers sexually. "Hit me! I've been a bad cat girl! Ahhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning.<strong>

Dudley was fast asleep in the bed.

He still had the paddle.

"Yeah." he said in his sleep. "You are a bad girl. A very bad cat girl!"

The audience laughs at his ass.

Then he suddenly wakes up.

"I smell bacon!" he exclaims, as he looks around.

Then he takes another sniff.

"I also smell eggs, sausage, & pancakes!"

He looks at a clock.

It was 8:45.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Dudley exclaims, as he runs out of the room, as the audience laughs.

It shows the kitchen.

Keswick & the Chief was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and Kitty & Roz was just finishing up cooking the breakfast.

Kitty was wearing the exact same shorts, socks, shoes, & hairstyle from the day before. But she was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, which stops right above her navel.

And Roz was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, which stops right above her navel. Black jeans, which stops midway on her legs. White ankle socks, with red & black striping on top and all black Nikes with white laces & little red striping.

Dudley walks in.

"Breakfast!" he exclaims.

Roz turns to him.

"It's about time, someone woke up." she teased.

Kitty sets down a plate in front of Dudley.

Of course, it had plenty of bacon & sausage.

"Here you go, baby." Kitty said.

The Chief looks up at Kitty.

"Did you call agent Puppy, 'baby'?" he asks.

Kitty looks at Dudley.

"Should we tell him?" Kitty asks him.

"Yes." Dudley said, as he turns to the Chief. "Chief. Me & Kitty like each other."

"Well, you suppose to like each other." the Chief said. "You two are partners."

"No. Me & Kitty _really_ like each other." Dudley said.

"Again, you are suppose to like each other." the Chief said, still not getting what Dudley's trying to say.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Me & Dudley love each other." she said. "And we're currently dating."

"AH HA!" Keswick shouted. "I k-k-k-knew it all a-a-along!"

"What?" the Chief asks. "You two are dating each other?"

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

The Chief sighs.

"Ah well." he started. "This is certainly a first for TUFF. Two agents dating each other. Well, you two can do whatever you want. You have my blessing."

Then he takes a sip of his coffee.

Dudley looks at Kitty.

"Damn, Kit-Kat. That went better than I thought." he said, as he eats his bacon.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she started eating her breakfast. "I thought, he'll go crazy or shit like that."

**15 minutes later.**

Kitty was done with her breakfast.

"God!" she said, as she stretched. "That was good."

"You don't have to tell me that!" Dudley said, as he burped up his plate.

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Hey Dudley. Wanna take a walk with me?" she asks.

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said, before being interrupted by the Chief.

"I wanna go out for a walk too!" he shouted.

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said, as she picked him up & put him on her shoulder.

The Chief turns to Keswick & Roz.

"Keswick & Roz. I want you two to keep an eye on my beach house." he ordered.

"Right Chief." Roz said.

The trio leaves, as Keswick & Roz started cleaning up the table.

* * *

><p><strong>On the beach.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley was walking.

Kitty was awed from the view.

"Wow! This is some view, Chief." she said, as she looked at him.

"Yes, it is agent Katswell." the Chief said. "This place cost a pretty penny."

"I wish, I had enough money for me & Kitty to have a house up here." Dudley said.

The Chief looks at him.

"Sure, this place is good to be at in the summertime." he started. "But being here in the winter is an entire different story."

Then suddenly, Dudley gets hit in the face by a frisbee.

The audience laughs.

"Dudley. You're okay?" Kitty asks.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm cool, b-b-b-babe." Dudley said drunkily, as the audience laughs.

"Where did that frisbee come from?" the Chief asks.

"I know, that frisbee flew by here!" shouted a voice.

"Well, get it then!" shouted another voice.

Then the belongers of the voices, suddenly walks up to the TUFF trio.

They were Madam Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies.

"Madam Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies!" the TUFF trio exclaims.

"TUFF agents!" Rabies & Catastrophe exclaims.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kitty asks.

"We may be askink you, the very same question?" Catastrophe asks.

"We're on vacation." Kitty said.

"And so are we." Catastrophe said.

Then they stared at each other for five minutes.

"Let's fight!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yes." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Wait a fuckin' minute!" Dudley, who suddenly recovered from the frisbee hit shouted. "How are we gonna fight, if we didn't bring any weapons?"

Kitty & Catastrophe look at each other.

"Then we use our fists!" Kitty said, as she balled up her fists. "This wouldn't be the first time."

"And it wouldn't be the last time, either!" Catastrophe said, as she balled up her fists.

"Oh, come on!" Rabies exclaims. "I don't wanna fight. I wanna, what they say; lay on my ass and rest. Fightink can be stressful, no?"

"Yeah, Kitty." Dudley added. "I wanna rest. Run on the beach. Play with a frisbee."

"_Ja!_ Me too." Rabies said.

"Alright, shut up!" the Chief shouted. "I'm calling a truce between us, until this vacation's over. Now I want everyone to shake hands on this."

"Okay, fine with me." Dudley said, as he shook Rabies' hand.

"I'm, what they say; down with that!" Rabies said, as he shook Dudley's hand.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she shook Catastrophe's hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Catastrophe said, as she shook Kitty's hand.

"Now, that's better." the Chief said.

Rabies slaps his hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"How 'bout you come over to Catastrophe's beach house? I've got this tasty vodka we can drink?"

"I like that plan!" Dudley exclaims. "I have several bags of marijuana, that we can smoke."

"I love gettink high!" Rabies exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's go!"

Then the two white dogs walked away to Catastrophe's beach house.

Kitty looks at her look alike, as Catastrophe had a smile on her face.

"I still don't feelink satisfied with this deal." Catastrophe said. "Why don't we, what they say in this country; kiss and make it complete?"

"What?" Kitty asked. "No way!"

"Kitty." the Chief said. "Be nice & kiss her already."

"Okay. Okay." Kitty said, as she turns to Catastrophe. "Just a small kiss on the cheek."

"Fine with me." Catastrophe said with a lusty look on her face.

Then Kitty kisses Catastrophe on her cheek.

The audience whoos.

"There. Is everyone happy?" Kitty asked in a irritated tone.

"I am." the Chief said.

"So am I!" Catastrophe said. "Don't be mad, Katswell. You'll soon start to like me and we'll both like sisters."

Then she started stroking Kitty's sexy ponytail.

"I am lovink your ponytail!" Catastrophe said. "Can you, teach me how to make my hair like this?"

"Sure." Kitty said, with a small smile. "Let's go."

Then they started going towards Catastrophe's beach house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roz &amp; Keswick had just finishing up cleaning up the kitchen &amp; they was sitting on the couch.<p>

"Whoo!" Roz said, as she put her feet on the table. "Now, that's tiring."

"You can say that again, agent K-K-K-Katswell." Keswick said. "I was never a fan of cleaning up t-t-the kitchen."

Roz turns to him.

"So, have you always had that stutter?" she asks.

"Yes." Keswick said. "The only time, that I don't stutter is, when I get h-h-h-high."

Then he starts sweating. Roz notices this.

"Damn, Keswick! You're sweating up a storm!" she says. "Why are you sweating so much?"

"Because, this is the longest time, that I've ever spent with a girl!" Keswick exclaims.

A smile spread across Roz's face.

"Kitty told me about that." she said. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna flirt with you."

Keswick breathes a sigh of relief.

"But I am gonna fuck around with you, though." Roz said, as she stood up.

"W-W-What are you gonna do now, agent K-Katswell?" Keswick asks.

"This." Roz said. "Don't I look good today? Doesn't my shirt, show off my breasts and my sexy, slim figure perfectly?"

Keswick was sweating more & more, as the audience laughs.

"Doesn't my ass, look good in these jeans?" Roz asks.

"AHHHH! GIRL!" Keswick shouted, as he runs off and hides.

The audience laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Roz laughs. "I think, I'm gonna enjoy this vacation and fucking around with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Catastrophe's beach house.<strong>

Kitty had just done doing Catastrophe's hair.

"There." Kitty said. "Now, your hair is in a pontyail."

Catastrophe looks at herself in a small mirror.

"Oh god!" she exclaims. "I am lookink more sexy, than usual!"

Then she wraps a arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"I am, a sexy lookink bitch, no?" she asks Kitty.

"No." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "I mean, yes."

"So, what d'you wanna do now?" Catastrophe asks. "How 'bout we get drunk on vodka? Get high?"

"No." Kitty said.

"How 'bout we makeout then?" Catastrophe asks, as the audience laughs and whoos. "You know what they say. All work & no play, makes Kitty a dull, dull girl."

"No, thanks." Kitty said. "I'm straight."

"How 'bout, I cook you somethink to eat?" Catastrophe asks. "You like lobster, no?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "You got me, with that lobster."

"Okay." Catastrophe said, as she stood up. "One big lobster comink up."

Catastrophe then leaves for the kitchen.

Dudley then walks up to Kitty, all high & shit.

"Hey Kitty babe." he greeted. "How are you feeling, my sexy female feline aquintance, partner, & lover?"

"Just awful, Dudley." Kitty answers.

"Tell me your troubles." Dudley ask, as he sat on the couch.

"It's just, being friends with Catastrophe." Kitty said. "She act like, she's in love in me, for some strange reason."

"Well." Dudley said. "You are fucking sexy!"

Kitty blushes.

"Yeah, I know." she said, as the audience laughs.

"Just ignore it." Dudley said. "Why don't you get high with me, Chief & Dr. Rabies? That'll make you forget about Catastrophe."

"No thanks, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'll just read this magazine."

"Okay." Dudley said, as he went away. "Remember, the offer's still available."

Kitty starts reading the magazine, when Catastrophe comes up to her with a big-ass lobster on a dish.

"Here's your lobster." she said. "It got all the trimminks & everythink!"

"That's fantastic!" Kitty said. "So, where's the mallet?"

Catastrophe laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Silly Katswell. We don't use mallet."

"So, what are we gonna use to break the fucking lobster with?" Kitty asked.

"We use, my fist!" Catastrophe said, as she set the cooked lobster on the table.

She raises her fist & slams it onto the lobster. And she repeats this several times.

"I think, it's not working." Kitty said.

Then she looks in the direction, where Dudley, Rabies, & the Chief was doing the weed smoking at.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty called in a sweet voice.

Dudley walks up to her.

"What do you want now, babe?" he asks.

Kitty purposely dropped one of Catastrophe's magazines.

"Ooops! I accidently dropped my magazines and I can't reach it." she said in a acting voice. "Can you be a darling & pick it up for me please?"

"Sure." Dudley said, as he went to pick up the magazine. "Anything for you, babe."

Kitty picks up the lobster & sets it on Dudley's head.

Then she slams her fist hard on his head, thus breaking the lobster's shell.

The audience laughs at this.

"Ooohhh!" Dudley exclaims in pain, as he picked up the magazine. "The place, got mice."

He gives her the magazine.

"There you go, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "If you need me, just holler."

Then he leaves.

Kitty sets the lobster back on the dish & grabs a piece of it's meat.

Catastrophe was impressed.

"Smart thinkink, Katswell." she said, as she grabs a piece of the lobster meat and throws it in her mouth. "Smart thinkink."

"I come off with a good one, every now & then." Kitty said, as she ate some more of the lobster.

**An hour & a half later.**

The lobster was eaten.

"That lobster was good, Catastrophe." Kitty burped, as the audience laughs.

She blushes.

"Excuse me."

"You cool." Catastrophe said, as she burps. "Wanna drink some of vodka now?"

"No." Kitty said. "I drink only wine, champange, wine coolers, & sometimes; beer."

Catastrophe then takes out a purple yarn ball & a green yarn ball.

"How 'bout we play, with my yarn balls?" she asks. "I know, that we cats can't resist yarn, no?"

"Yes! " Kitty exclaims. "Let's!"

Then Catastrophe drops the yarn balls & she and Kitty both started playing with them.

The audience awws, whoos, & laughs at this cute & sexy scene.

"So, you're are likink the yarn ball playink, no?" Catastrophe asked, as she played with some of her yarn.

"Yes." Kitty said, as she tossed her yarn ball up & down in the air.

"Glad to hear it." Catastrophe purred, as she continued playing.

The yarn playing lasts for about fourty minutes. During that time, both cats certainly enjoyed their time playing with the yawn balls & each other's company.

"I'm loving this!" Kitty purrs, as she tosses her yarn ball over Catastrophe's body.

"So am I!" Catastrophe purrs, as Kitty went over her body.

The cats was in their own little world. They was so happy & pleased, that they didn't notice that the three weed smokers walked into the room.

Dudley spoke.

"Aww, look!" he started. "Kitty's being cute and she's playing nicely."

Kitty & Catastrophe stops playing with their yawn balls and stood up.

"You playink nice, no?" Rabies asked in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yes, it is." Dudley said. "You two was playing with yarn balls & having fun with each other."

"Uh, no we wasn't." Catastrophe said with a nervous smile, as her yarn ball falls from her pocket.

The audience laughs, as this happens.

"Yes, you was." the Chief said. "See? I told you, that calling a truce between Catastrophe, will bring out your friendly side, Katswell."

"Oh my god!" Dudley laughs. "Wait until I tell Roz & Keswick. They're gonna laugh!"

Then he, Rabies, & the Chief took out their cell phones & took pictures and started recording the actions.

The audience laughs, as the cats was extremely cross.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Since they are takink pictures and recordink. Wanna continue this?" she asks, with a smile.

"Might as well." Kitty said, as she started batting the yarn, that was all over Catastrophe's head and shoulders. "Let's give them a show."

"Yeah!" Catastrophe exclaims, as she started batting the yarn, that was wrapped all over Kitty's upper body. "That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

Then both cats went back to playing with their yarn balls & each other. Their laughter & purrs started up again also.

"Damn!" Dudley exclaims. "I've never known Kitty, to act this way before."

"I've never known Catastrophe to act this way, either." Rabies said. "And I been knowink her for years."

"This shit is hot!" Dudley exclaims.

"This is a turnon, no?" Rabies asks.

"YES!" Dudley & the Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later now.<strong>

The TUFF trio is back at the Chief's beach house.

Dudley was talking loudly, as he Roz, Kitty, & Keswick was in the billard room, playing a game of pool.

"Oh man!" he said. "You should of seen it! Kitty & Madam Catastrophe was having a yarn orgy, right on the floor! It was sexy!"

Keswick & Roz sniggers, as they looked at Kitty.

"Was it fun, sis?" Roz asks, still snickering at her sister's expense.

Kitty gave her an evil look, as the audience laughs.

"Did you two, f-f-f-french kiss?" Keswick snickers.

Kitty was lining up her shot, despite the two laughing at her.

"Yeah, I did it! I played with yarn balls with Madam Catastrophe!" she sniffs, as she made her shot. "I was happy & lost in the moment. You know how it is, when cats have yarn in their sights."

"N-N-N-No." Keswick said.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"I know, that you know, Roz!" she sniffed. "Especially, after that incident in that store!"

"Okay. Okay." Roz exclaims, as she turns red in embarassment. "It's not funny! There's no need to bring that day up."

"So, w-w-w-what happen on that d-d-day?" Keswick asks with a sly smile, as the audience laughs.

Roz turns to him, with a sly smile of her own.

"Just look at me & Kitty's sexy femine figures in our tight shirts." she said. "Don't we look sexy & lovely?"

"AHHHH!" Keswick screams. "SEXY ASS GIRLS!"

Then he runs off & hides again, as the audience laughs.

"You're not fucking around with him, are ya?" Kitty asks, as she made another shot.

Roz laughs.

"Yes." she said.

Kitty puts a hand onto her twin's shoulder.

"That's my sister! Acting more like me everyday." Kitty said.

"So, what did happen that day?" Dudley asked, as he made a shot.

"Uh, nothing!" Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Nothing!"

Just then, the Chief hops in.

"Well, I hope you three are gonna get ready for supper soon." he says.

"Why?" Roz asks.

"Because, we're having two guests over." the Chief said.

Kitty sets down her pool cue.

"Lemme take a shot in the dark here. It's Dr. Rabies & Madam Catastrophe?" she said.

"Yes." the Chief shouted. "God! You are one smart cat! I should give you a raise!"

The audience laughs.

"That's good." Dudley said. "Rabies & me can get zooted up on the green shit, after dinner."

The Chief then turns to Kitty.

"I'll be nice to Catastrophe again & treat her like a friend." she said.

"Good." the Chief said, as he turns to Roz. "New agent Katswell. You & me will cook the dinner."

"Right, Chief." Roz said, as the Chief hops onto her shoulder.

Then they both leave for the kitchen.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Wanna go to our room, and do a quickie?" he asks, as the audience whoos.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then they leave to go to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening.<strong>

Rabies & Catastrophe was there now. And everyone was at the dinner table.

Catastrophe & Dudley was arguing.

"I wanna sit next to Katswell!" she shouted.

"No! I wanna sit next to Kitty!" Dudley shouted.

Kitty comes up to them.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up!" she shouted.

Catastrophe & Dudley looks at her.

"I can sit in the middle." Kitty said. "So, you two can sit on either side of me. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes." Catastrophe & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

So Kitty sits in the chair.

Dudley sits on Kitty's right and Catastrophe sits on Kitty's left.

"What's for dinner?" Rabies asks. "I hope, it's something good."

Then Roz brings in the dinner which was; three roast turkeys, mashed potatoes, rolls, & gravy.

"Dinner's serve." Roz said, as she set the turkeys in front of Kitty. "Roast turkeys with mashed potatoes, rolls and gravy."

"And I helped." the Chief added.

"Now, you gettink me there with that turkey." Rabies said. "This shit's gonna be good, no?"

"Lemme carve the turkey for you, babe." Dudley said, as he grabs a knife.

"_Net!_" Catastrophe exclaims, as she grabs her own knife. "Let me carve the turkey for you, Katswell."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Okay, Dudley." she said in a sweet voice.

Dudley stuck his tongue at Catastrophe, as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Catastrophe sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"What's her problem?" Roz asks, as she sat next to Keswick.

"I think, she a b-b-b-bitch." Keswick said, as the audience laughs.

"_Ya!_" Rabies said, as he ate a turkey leg. "She is."

Catastrophe glares at Keswick & Rabies.

"You are pushink your luck, little boys." she sniffed, as the audience laughs.

"Stop talking, and let's enjoy this food, I cooked!" the Chief shouted.

"What d'you mean you?" Roz asked. "I did all of the cooking!"

"Yeah, that may be true, new agent Katswell." the Chief started. "But I seasoned the gravy."

"Whatever." Roz said, as she started eating the turkey, as the audience laughs.

**Later, the dinner was finished.**

Dudley was putting his full stomach.

He burps, as the audience laughs.

Kitty picks up a wishbone.

Oh, Dudley." she said in a sweet voice.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"I've got a wishbone here." Kitty started. "Wanna make a wish with me?"

"Yes." Dudley said, as he grabs the other end of the bone. "I hope, it comes true."

They start pulling, until the bone breaks.

Kitty had the larger end.

"I've got the larger end!" she exclaims. "Hope my wish comes true!"

Catastrophe picks up another wishbone.

"Wanna wish with me, Katswell?" she asks. "That'll be a smart thing, no?"

"No!" Kitty said, before getting interrupted by the Chief.

"Katswell!" he shouted. "Just make the damn wish with her!"

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Okay." she sighs, as she grabs the other end of the bone.

They start pulling, until it breaks.

Catastrophe had the larger end.

"I've got the larger end!" she exclaims. "My wish is gonna come true, no?"

Rabies then stands up & yawns.

"Well, it's time for like they say; hittink the bed." he yawns, as he heads for the door.

"_Ya!_" Catastrophe said, as she stands up. "This turkey eatink, sure make you full & sleepy, no?"

"Yeah." the Chief said, as he was standing on Kitty's shoulder now. "I think, it'll be wise, that agents Puppy & Katswell help you two to the door."

Then he looks up at her.

"Isn't that right, Katswell?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she & Dudley stood up.

So they went to the door.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Dudley asks Rabies.

"Maybe the same think, as today." Rabies said. "Especially, gettink high! I, like they say; love the hell outta that shit!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Dudley said, as he fist-bumped Rabies.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow, Katswell?" Catastrophe asks. "Wanna get a tan? As I know, that we cats enjoy layink in the sun."

"No, thanks." Kitty said, as she did a fake cough. "I think, I'm feeling a cold coming on."

"KATSWELL!" the Chief shouted angrily.

"I mean, I'll be happy to." Kitty said with a irritated smile.

"MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then she regains her compsure.

"Good. And I'll bring the yarn balls again." Catastrophe said.

A real wide smile comes across Kitty's face, as the audience laughs.

"Really?" she asks.

"Maybe." Catastrophe started. "Matter of fact, we just might spend the whole day, just playink with yarn balls & other cat toys. Maybe, we can get your sister into the act too, and it'll be like they say; a threesome, no?"

"I don't know, if Roz wants to play, but I'll mention it to her." Kitty said. "So, until tomorrow then?"

"_Ya!_" Catastrophe said, as she grabs Kitty and hugs her.

This lasts for seven minutes, until she breaks it up.

"Until tomorrow, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Have a, what they say; good night, no?" Catastrophe said.

Dudley closes the door and the Chief locks it.

"Well." the Chief said. "It's time for bed. Hope you two are going to bed right away?"

"Yes, we are." Kitty said.

Then Roz & Keswick walks up.

The Chief turns to them.

"New agent Katswell & Keswick." he started. "Everything's cleaned up?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yep." Keswick said.

"Good." the Chief said, as he hopped onto Keswick's head. "Now, take me to my room now."

"W-W-What do I look like?" Keswick sniffs. "A f-f-f-fuckin' taxi!"

Then he goes to the Chief's room, as the audience laughs at his predictament.

Roz turns to Dudley & Kitty.

"That Keswick. He's something else." she laughs. "I sure, enjoyed fucking around with him today."

"So, you're gonna do that again tomorrow?" Dudley asked.

"Hell yeah!" Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I'm gonna do this for the rest of the vacation!"

Then she turns and walks towards her room.

"Good night, Dudley. Good night 'Yarn Ball'." she said as she laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha! 'Yarn Ball'."

"Well, we might as well turn in too, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Who's bed are we gonna sleep in?" Dudley asked.

"Let's sleep in your bed." Kitty said in a sexy voice, as the audience whoos. "After we get done snuggling."

"YES!" Dudley exclaims. "One of my wishes come true! Hi-gee-gee!"

Then he runs off to his room, and Kitty follows.

* * *

><p><strong>In Dudley's room.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley was in his bed, kissing and snuggling.

"So." Dudley said. "How did you enjoy your first day of vacation, babe?"

"You want the truth?" Kitty asks.

"Yes." Dudley said. "I won't tell anybody."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she turns to him. "I quite enjoyed it."

"How about your time with Madam Catastrophe, Kitty?" Dudley asked in a teasing voice, as the audience whoos & laughs. "Did you enjoy that?"

Kitty looks at him.

"Yes. I really enjoyed it." she started. "She's not that bad of a cat. I really enjoyed her beach house. She can cook a great lobster, and she..."

"And she have some great yarn balls too." Dudley finished, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too." Kitty said, as she blushed from embarassment. "You know, Dudley. She can be my new secret friend."

"I know, what you mean, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Rabies is just like me in every way, except for the beard, eye patch, & russian accent. God! I can't wait, until tomorrow. We gonna get high as mothafuckas again!"

Kitty & the audience laughs at Dudley's love for getting buzzed.

"You're so funny, baby." she said, as she pinched Dudley's cheek in a sweet voice. "You're so funny."

Dudley laughs.

"Cut it out, Kitty!" he laughs.

Then he looks at the clock.

It was late.

"It's getting late, Kit-Kat." he said. "Let's go asleep. Being with Rabies all day, sure makes you tired."

"Okay, baby." Kitty said.

"Good night, Kitty." Dudley said his final words, before falling asleep. "I love you."

"Good night, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "I love you too."

Then she looks at the camera.

"I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter." she started. "This is part 1. The next chapter will be part 2 of this two chapter story arc. Will I play with yarn balls in the next chapter? Will Roz finally explains that embarassing day? Will I get high? You gotta tune in next time to see. Good night!"

Then she does a sexy headpose & turn off the light.

The audience applaudes.

_**A/N: And whoever gets the reference, on how Kitty break the lobster on Dudley's head right. Gets a cookie or a mention before the next chapter. Part 2 coming up!  
><strong>_


	11. Cats, Yarn Balls, & Truth or Dare part 2

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Cats, Yarn Balls, & Truth or Dare(part2)

_**This chapter is the continuation of the two chapter story arc. On other news, T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz got the reference, where Kitty opens up the lobster on Dudley's head right. And this was also a reference to the Three Stooges short; 'A Pain In The Pullman', where Moe puts the crab or 'toitule' they called it; on Curly's head & bonks his head. Sorry, bro. I can't send you a cookie, since Dudley, Roz, & Kitty ate them all.**_

_**Anyway, on with the continuation of the Kitty/Catastrophe yarn ball playing/vacation chapter.**_

It was the very next morning now. Dudley was still in his bed sleeping, as Kitty had woken up already.

He was talking in his sleep again.

"Oh! Does my Kitty likes that?" he asks, as the audience laughs.

Then his stomach rumbles loudly, which immediately wakes him up.

The audience laughs.

"Stomach's empty!" Dudley said, as he sat up. "I wonder, if Kitty got breakfast ready? There's one way to find out."

He jumps right out of the bed & go towards the kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchen, just like the morning before.

Kitty & Roz was cooking the breakfast again.

They had a cd player playing old school rap songs like; Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg's 'Nuthin' But A G Thang' & other great 90's rap hits from back in the day, on it.

Kitty was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt, which stops above her navel. Black jean shorts, white ankle socks, & her all black Nikes with the little pink striping & white laces. She still had the same sexy ponytail.

Roz was wearing a white t-shirt, which stops above her navel. Dark blue jeans, which stops midway on her sexy legs. White ankle socks, with black trim on top & her all black Nikes with the little red striping & white laces.

Anyways, Dudley sits at the table.

Kitty comes up to him, with a glass of orange juice.

"How are you feeling this morning, Dudley sweetie?" she asked, as she set the oj in front of him.

"I'm feeling great, Kitty baby." Dudley said, as he gave Kitty a good morning kiss.

Keswick & the Chief laughs at this scene.

"Aww, isn't that s-s-sweet, Chief?" Keswick asks.

"Yep, it sure is." the Chief said. "Kinda remind me, when I was younger. I always, used to get all of the ladies."

"H-H-How? By jump onto them & n-n-nawling on them?" Keswick asks, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Roz laughs. "That was a good one, Keswick!"

The Chief frowned at Keswick.

"For your information, _Mr. Scientist_ I did." the Chief sniffs.

"Oh great!" Keswick said, as he rolls his eyes. "A S-S-S-South Park reference."

"And some of them, didn't know, that I was on them until months later." the Chief said.

"W-W-Whatever." Keswick said, as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"What's for breakfast, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

Kitty turns to him.

"Something different." she said.

"Uh oh." Dudley said worriedly. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"Don't worry, sweetie." Kitty said. "It's something, that you're gonna love."

She sets the plate in front of him.

The food was a egg, cheese, sausage, bacon, & ham between two biscuits.

"What's this?" Dudley asks, as he looks at the sandwich.

"That." Kitty said. "Is what Roz & I created. It's called; 'The Katswell Breakfast Sandwich'."

"Yeah." Roz butted in. "It haves sausage, bacon, egg, ham, & cheese on two freshly baked biscuits."

"And it also haves some maple syrup in between the ham & bacon." Kitty added. "Go ahead, Dudley take a bite."

"Okay." Dudley said.

He takes a bite out of the huge sandwich.

"Mmmm!" he said. "This sandwich is good, you two!"

The Katswell sisters laughs.

"Thank you, baby." Kitty giggles, as she blushes.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Thanks."

"Hey!" the Chief shouted. "I want one of those Katswell sandwiches too!"

Roz turns to him.

"Hey!" she shouted. "When I asked you, when you wanted one, you said & I quote."

Then she clears her throat.

"_'I don't want anything, to do with your food invention!'_" she said in the Chief's voice. "_'I rather be stranded on Peter Griffin's asscrack, than eat your invention!'_"

The audience laughs.

"Oh." the Chief said, as he blushed from embarrassment. "I did said that, did I?"

"Yep. You sure d-d-did." Keswick said, as the audience laughs.

"So, you get to miss out." Roz finished.

"Dammit!" the Chief sniffs, as he tosses his bagel away.

The audience laughs at him.

Dudley finishes up his breakfast sandwich.

"That was good!" he said, as he burps & the audience laughs.

"I'm glad, that you enjoyed it, baby." Kitty said, as she set her plate down and started eating her breakfast.

Just then, Ice Cube's 'Today Was A Good Day' plays on the cd player.

The Chief spits out his coffee.

"Oh my god!" he exclaims. "What the hell is that playing, on the cd player?"

Kitty turns to him.

"That's that good old school rap shit, that doesn't play anymore." she said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Nobody beats Ice Cube."

"That's right!" Dudley exclaims. "I love that old school shit!"

The Chief rolls his eyes.

"You kids & your rap music." he started. "Don't you know, that music will rot your brain?"

"Sorry, Chief." Kitty said. "Can't hear ya! I'm enjoying this music!"

The Chief sulks, as the four younger agents enjoyed their music.

Soon, the song was over.

The Chief looks at his watch.

"It's after 9 o'clock." he said to Dudley & Kitty. "Your two new friends, are suppose to be over, any second now."

"GREAT!" Dudley exclaims, as he took out a small baggie of weed.

"Oh god!" Kitty sighs.

The Chief looks at Kitty.

"Katswell. I want you to be nice to Catastrophe, when she gets here." he said.

"Yes, sir." Kitty said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That's them, right now." the Chief said. "Go answer the door, Kitty."

So she stands up & answers the door.

There standing at the door, was Madam Catastrophe & Dr. Rabies.

Rabies was wearing some red trunks.

And Catastrophe was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt, which stops above her navel. Black jean shorts, white ankle socks with purple & black striping on top, & all black Nikes, with a little purple striping and white laces. Her hair was still in a ponytail, as it was the day before.

Dudley walks up.

"Hey, bro." he greeted Rabies. "You ready to get zooted on the green shit?"

"Oh yeah!" Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I'm down with that shit, no?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Catastrophe looks at Kitty.

"Are you readky to spend another day together, no?" she asks in a lusty voice.

"Yeah!" Kitty answers immediately, as the audience laughs.

"I also got the stuff, that makes us happy." Catastrophe said, as she took out a black gym bag.

"You mean, the yarn balls?" Kitty asks, with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Catastrophe answers. "I got a lot of cat toys, that we gonna be enjoyink later."

Then the Chief & Roz walks up to them.

"Alright, you four." he started. "New agent Katswell & I decided, that we all need a day on beach."

"What d'you mean me?" Roz asked. "You was the one, who came up to me & told me about it, a few seconds ago."

"A day on the beach!" Dudley exclaims, as he turns to Kitty. "Can you bring my tennis ball & frisbee?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

Rabies turns to Catastrophe.

"Did you brink my tennis ball?" he asks.

"Yes." Catastrophe says, as she took out a purple bag from hammerspace. "I got everythink, that you want to play with. That is what they say; smart plannink, no?"

"Yes!" Rabies shouted.

"Alright, enough talking." the Chief said. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Chief." Roz said.

"What is it, New Agent Katswell?" he asks.

"This." Roz said.

Then she turns her back.

"You better be careful with my & Kitty's cd player, Little Keswick!" she shouted. "Or I have to strangle you with my shapely, soft, sexy hands."

"A-A-A-Alright." Keswick said, as he was carrying the cd player. "I would run like h-h-h-hell, but she might catch up to me & shove my face into her big, shapely, sexy b-b-b-booty."

The audience laughs.

Roz turns to everyone else.

"Okay, now I'm ready." she said.

"Okay." the Chief said, hopping onto Keswick. "Let's go!"

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Katswell. Close the door for me."

"Yes, Chief." she said.

So everyone, except her & Catastrophe started going to the beach.

Catastrophe smiles.

"You wantink help with that?" she asks.

"No, I got it." Kitty said. "You go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"_Net!_" Catastrophe shouted. "I don't wantink to be doink that! That's what they say; abandoink a friend, no?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Kitty said, as she locked up the beach house.

Then she put the keys into her pocket.

"Come on, let's go." Kitty said, as she went by her look alike.

"That'll be a wise thing, no?" Catastrophe asks, with a smile on her as she follows Kitty.

She looks closely at Kitty's big booty.

"Mmmm!" she said. "My new friend sure have a like they say in this country; the junk in the trunk!"

The audience laughs & whoos to this.

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach.<strong>

Everyone was relaxing on the beach.

Both Kitty & Catastrophe each was holding a tennis ball in front of their partners.

"Are you two ready to play fetch?" Kitty asked, as she tossed the ball up and down.

"Yeah!" Dudley panted, as the audience laughs.

"Are you sure?" Catastrophe asks, as she tosses her ball up and down.

"Yeah!" Rabies exclaims, as he started drooling.

"Are you sure?" both cats asks their partners in unison, as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" both dogs shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" the cats said, as they threw their tennis balls.

"BALL!" Dudley shouted, as he went after Kitty's ball.

"BALL!" Rabies said. "The essence of my life! Comink back here! That'll be a wise thing, no?"

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"So how long, until they are catchink the balls?" she asks.

"Not that long." Kitty said, as she looks at her watch. "It should be right about..."

Then Dudley & Rabies come back with the balls in their mouths.

"Now." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"Damn!" Catastrophe shouted. "Now, that was fast!"

"Can you make it a long one, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked, as he gave Kitty the tennis ball.

"Yeah!" Rabies said, as he gave Catastrophe the tennis ball. "Throw it longer, Catastrophe darlink!"

"Okay." Kitty said, as she started twirling her arm.

She releases the ball.

"Go fetch it, Dudley!"

Dudley immediately runs after it.

Catastrophe did the exact same thing as Kitty did.

"Go fetchink it, Rabies darlink!"

"_JA!_" Rabies exclaims, as he runs after it.

Kitty then yawns.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"Why are you yawnink for, Katswell?" she asks. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Sort of." Kitty said. "I've been thinking about what happened at your beach house yesterday."

Catastrophe smiles.

"You mean, us playink with those yarn balls, no?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"You sure enjoyed yourself with my yarn balls & my company, no?" Catastrophe said with a smile.

"Yep." Kitty said.

"You kinda, what they say; lookink cute." Catastrophe said.

Kitty blushes.

"Aww! Thank you, Catastrophe. You looked cute too."

Catastrophe blushes.

"Aww!" she said as she smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, Roz walks up, with the Chief riding on her shoulder.

"So." he said. "Are you two being nice to each other?"

"Yes, Chief." Kitty said.

"See? I told you!" Roz said. "You dragged me away, from fuckin' around with Keswick for this!"

"Why are you so interested, in fucking around with Keswick?" the Chief asks.

"Because, I get a jolly from him being afraid of girls." Roz laughs, as the audience laughs. "It's so fuckin' funny!"

Then the Chief started laughing too.

"Yeah! That is funny!" he laughs. "What a wuss!"

"I know right?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" the Chief laughs, as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to Kitty & Catastrophe.

"Kitty. Your twin sister is a trip! I'm certainly glad, that I hired her now!" he laughs. "Now, we got another reason to make fun of Keswick now! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! And he's the third employee to be made fun of."

Roz looks at him.

"Who's the first two?" she asks.

"Agent Puppy & Agent Nuts." the Chief replied.

"Agent Nuts?" Roz asks. "More like a deranged squirrel, that needs to be shot!"

The audience laughs, as everyone else does.

"Thank you!" Roz says. "I'll got a million of them!"

Then she turns to Kitty.

"Hey sis. Wanna play volleyball against these kids & Keswick?" she asks. "It's gonna be the girls against the guys."

"No thanks." Kitty said, as she looks at herself. "I really need to tan."

"Me too!" Catastrophe added.

"Okay." Roz said, as she & the Chief started to walk away. "You're gonna miss Keswick, trying to throw the ball."

Catastrophe then takes out two beach chairs & some tanning oil.

"How about we do this closer to the beach house, no?" she asks.

"Okay." Kitty said. "But let's go it in front of the house. Just in case, we need anything from inside."

Just then, Dudley & Rabies walks up to the cats with the tennis balls.

"We got 'em!" Dudley said.

"And we also, got some footlong hot dogs!" Rabies added, as he took out a plate of footlong hot dogs, with extra everything on them from hammerspace.

"That's good." Catastrophe said. "Pardon us, but Katswell and I must go tan."

"Okay then." Dudley said, as he grabs a footlong hot dog. "Are you sure, that you two don't want some?"

"We're sure." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Catastrophe said. "I've got plenty of food, that we can eat. So, we don't starve, while tannink."

"Okay." Rabies said. "I am believink you two."

Then the two cats, leave for the beach house.

"Well." Dudley said, as he turned to Rabies. "That means, more for us!"

"This shit's gonna taste good!" Rabies said.

Then both dogs took a huge & loud bite from the hot dogs, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p>Back at the Chief's beach house.<p>

Kitty & Catastrophe had started taking their clothes off.

The audience whoos to this.

They were just in their bras & thong underwear.

"So, what do you wanna tan first, Katswell, my friend?" Catastrophe asks. "Your front or your back?"

Kitty lays on her front.

"The back, please." she said, as she undoes her top. "Can you put some oil on my back?"

"A pleasure, my friend." Catastrophe said with a smile on her face, as the audience whoos.

So, she pours some of the tanning oil onto Kitty's back.

She rubs it in.

"What about your sexy booty?" Catastrophe asks. "You want that tanned too, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she reach for her tongs. "Thanks for reminding me, Catastrophe."

"A pleasure." Catastrophe said, as she watched Kitty take off her thongs.

Kitty was now laying naked in the sun.

The audience whoos loudly to this.

Catastrophe squirts some oil onto her thighs, legs, feet, and booty. And she starts rubbing it in.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe mutters, but not loud enough for Kitty to hear. "I am lovink your ass!"

After the oil was applied to Kitty. Catastrophe lays back in her beach chair.

"Hey, Katswell." she said.

"Yes?" Kitty asks.

"When you get done, tannink your back. Can you put some tannink oil on me?" Catastrophe asks, as the audience whoos.

"Sure." Kitty said. "Anything for a new friend."

Catastrophe smiles, as the audience whoos & laughs.

15 minutes later, Kitty sits up.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she grabbed the tanning oil. "Your turn."

Catastrophe smiles to this.

"You doing your front or back?" Kitty asks.

"Front!" Catastrophe exclaims, as she undoes her top and thongs and the audience whoos.

"Okay." Kitty said.

So she started squirting the oil onto Catastrophe's breasts.

Kitty rubs in the oil.

Catastrophe was enjoying this.

"Mmmm!" she purrs, but not to loudly for Kitty to hear.

Then Kitty moves on down to Catastrophe's sexy stomach, waist, thighs, legs, & feet, while squirting and rubbing the oil.

The oil was applied onto Catastrophe.

She looks at Kitty.

"You want me to put the oil on your front?" Catastrophe asks. "That'll be a smart thing, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she gave her look alike the tanning oil.

So Catastrophe applies the tanning oil onto Kitty's sexy front.

The audience whoos to this.

Catastrophe was certainly enjoying this.

"Mmmm!" she said. "I am lovink your sexy breasts."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Nothink!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Soon, Kitty's front had tanning oil all over.

"Thanks." Kitty said, as she lays back on her beach chair.

"Anytime, friend." Catastrophe said, as she lays on her back on her beach chair.

Then she takes out some bags of snacks.

"You want somethink to eat?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

So Catastrophe tosses a baggie of snacks to her.

"Hope you are linkink that." Catastrophe said.

Kitty looks at her snacks.

"Some BBQ Fritos, cheese crackers, & candy." she said. "Sweet!"

Then she opens up the Fritos & started eating.

Catastrophe smiles.

But little did these two cats know, that they was being watched.

They was being watched by their partners.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "Kitty & Madam Catastrophe are tanning."

Then in a higher voice.

"Naked!" Dudley exclaims, sounding like Kevin James, as the audience laughs.

"That is hot & sexy!" Dr. Rabies exclaims, as his good eye was ready to pop out. "This is the major turn on, no?"

"YES!" Dudley said.

So the two white dogs, watched the two cats tan.

After a while, Catastrophe sits up.

"Katswell. Can you puttink some oil on my back?" she asks. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Of course." Kitty said, as she grabs the tanning oil and squirts all over Catastrophe's back, thighs, legs, sexy big booty & her feet.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe mutters. "I am likink this! The oil feels so good, all over my sexy ass!"

Soon the oil was applied.

"There." Kitty said. "Done."

So she lays back on her beach chair & continues tanning.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm gettin' hard as a motherfucka!"

"Me too!" Rabies cried. "Excusink me!"

"Where are you goin'?" Dudley asks.

"I gotta go, what they say; release my stress!" Rabies called. "Leavink me alone for at least five minutes! That'll be a smart thing, no?"

He runs off.

"I wonder, what he was talking about?" Dudley wondered.

Then he started thinking.

"Oh! I get, what he means now!" he said, as the audience laughs.

**15 minutes later.**

Kitty & Catstrophe was sitting up in their beach chairs now.

"There." Kitty said, as she was grabbing her clothes. "All nice & tan."

"I am feelink good, right about now!" Catastrophe said, as she started putting her clothes back on.

Just then, Dudley & Rabies walked up to them.

"Catastrophe darlink. You finish, no?" Rabies asked.

"_Ja._" Catastrophe said. "Why you ask?"

"Because, there's some kids buildink sand castles further down the beach." Rabies said. "Wanna go knock them down & kick sand in the kids faces?"

"_Ja!_" Catastrophe said, as she stood up. "That's gonna be funny, no?"

Then she turns to Kitty.

"I'll be back later, so we can do the playink."

Then she & Rabies walks away.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Kitty! Don't put your clothes back on yet!" he exclaims.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"No time to explain!" Dudley said, as he picked up Kitty. "Bedroom. Right now! Mid-morning quickie!"

"Mmmm!" Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Looks like, a certain someone saw me tanning & he is horny."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs & whoos. "Let's go!"

Then still carrying Kitty & her clothes, Dudley runs into the beach house and then into his room. Locking the door behind him.

The audience whoos.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

Kitty comes out of Dudley's room, singing a little song to herself.

All of her clothes was back on.

Then Roz walks up to her.

"Where have you been sis?" she asks. "I was lookin' all over for ya."

"Ah, well." Kitty said, as she started blushing. "Dudley & me was..."

"Ya'll was having a quickie?" Roz asks, as she smiled.

Kitty blushed again, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." she admitted.

"You two, sure got that passion." Roz said. "You got that passion."

"So, what do you want?" Kitty asks.

"I just wanted to know, what you want for lunch?" Roz asked.

"Oh." Kitty said, as she & Roz started walking. "I want two TCBLTs with cheddar cheese & mayonnaise."

"You want those on hoagie rolls?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Okay, then." Roz said & went to the kitchen.

Kitty then sits on the couch, where Keswick & the Chief was watching tv.

"Oh god!" she sighs.

"AHHH!" Keswick hollers, as the audience laughs.

"Shut up!" the Chief shouted. "It's just Kitty."

Keswick then sighs a breath of relief.

"G-G-Good." he said.

"What the hell's his problem?" Kitty asks.

"You sister had defeated him in volleyball." the Chief said. "It was so fuckin' funny! You should of been there. He was having a difficult time, throwing the ball. It was like, watching Charlie Sheen's career."

Then he, Kitty, & the audience laughs.

"Stop it!" Keswick sniffs. "It's not f-f-f-fuckin' funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Kitty laughs.

Just then, Roz walks into the scene, carrying two sandwiches.

"What's so funny?" she asks. "Are yall laughing at Keswick again?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "We're laughing at him & Charlie Sheen's so-called career."

Roz turns to Keswick.

"So did you enjoy getting beat in volleyball, by a cat girl, who's athletic?" she asks in a teasing tone. "Didn't my sexy waist, look good, while throwing the ball, _Keswuss_?"

"AHHHH!" Keswick hollers. "SEXY, ATHLETIC GIRL! T-T-THE WORST OF THEM ALL!"

Then he runs off & hides again.

The audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!" the Chief laughs. "Keswuss. Good one."

"Here's your two sandwiches, Kitty." Roz said, as she give Kitty her lunch. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "One of those Homey Hollas, please."

"One Homey Holla comin' up." Roz said, as she went back into the kitchen.

"Homey Holla?" the Chief asked. "What kind of soda is that?"

"It's just like Mountain Dew, Chief." Kitty said. "Except, it's named after the author."

Then Kitty smiles at the hard working author, who gives her a check.

"Thank you, Homey baby." she said, as she put her check into her pocket.

"What was that about?" the Chief asks.

"Oh, it's a thing." Kitty said. "Each time, I or Roz says the author's name or any of the products that's named after him; we get a check from him."

"Ahh." the Chief said. "Way to make money."

Roz returns with a green, black & red can; that had a clown and the words; 'HOMEY HOLLA!' on it.

"Here's your Homey Holla, sis." Roz said, as she tossed Kitty the can.

Kitty catches it & the audience applaudes.

Just then, the author gives Roz a check.

"Thank you." she said, as she put her check into her pocket.

Then she sits on the couch, as Kitty started eating her lunch.

The Chief turns to Roz.

"New agent Katswell." he started. "Gimme some chips & the dip."

"I'll dip you, you bastard!" she sniffs, as she went to get the food.

"I should slap her, for callin' me a bastard!" the Chief sniffs.

"You can't do that, Chief." Kitty said. "The author, won't allow you to do harm on her or me."

"Dammit!" the Chief sniffs, as the audience laughs. "That sucks!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Answer the door, Katswell." the Chief said.

So Kitty went to answer the door.

There standing there was Madam Catastrophe.

"See?" she said. "I told you, that I'll be back."

"I see." Kitty said. "So, where's Dr. Rabies?"

"He's back at my beach house." Catastrophe said, as she walks in. "He was celebratink over, kickink sand into kids' eyes by drinkink russian vodka. And he, like they say; over drink."

"So, he's passed out drunk?" Kitty said.

"Yeah." Catastrophe said. "He is a fuckin' asshole, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "So, what d'you wanna do?"

Catastrophe takes out her bag with the yarn balls & cat toys.

"We play!" Catastrophe exclaims happily, as she dumped all of the yarn balls & cat toys on the floor.

The audience laughs.

Kitty smiles, as she sees a red yarn ball & a stuffed mouse.

"Mine!" she shouted, as she pounced onto the yarn ball and rat.

The audience laughs.

Just then, Roz walks in with the Chief's food.

"Here's your damn dip & chips!" she sniffs.

Then she looks at Kitty on the floor, playing with the stuffed rat toy and yarn ball.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's playing with the yarn ball again." she teased.

"Don't tease." the Chief said. "It's cute."

"Whatever." Roz said, as she sat down on the couch.

Catastrophe then started playing with the yarn balls & the assorted cat toys too.

The audience whoos to this.

Catastrophe sits up & looks at Roz.

"Katswell's sister." she said. "You comink over here & play with yarn ball & cat toys? That'll be a smart think, no?"

"No thanks." Roz said.

"She's too scared." Kitty said, as she was chewing on the toy rat.

"No, I'm not!" Roz attacks. "I think, it's just juvenille."

"She's scared, Catastrophe." Kitty teased. "She thinks, that people are gonna think, that she's uncool."

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" the Chief laughed, before getting a cold glare from Roz.

"Was you laughing?"

"Uh, no." the Chief answers.

"What a coward!" Catastrophe laughs. "She is, what they say; a punk-ass, no?"

Roz was turning red in anger, as the audience laughs.

She was as red, as her hair.

"Punk-ass? PUNK-ASS! I'll show you, who's a punk ass!" Roz shouted. "Gimme a yarn ball!"

So Kitty rolls a ball towards Roz's direction.

"Enjoy." she said.

Roz stares at the yarn ball for at least five minutes, until she pounces onto the yarn ball.

"MINE!" she shouted, as the audience laughs.

The three cats was playing with the yarn balls & cat toys all over the floor.

"Damn!" the Chief said. "This is so fuckin' hot!"

Just then, Dudley walks up.

"What's happenin', Chief?" he asks, as he yawns.

"Don't you hear the laughter & the purrs, son?" the Chief asks.

Dudley then looks at the sexy scene that was happening on the floor.

"Oh." he said, as the audience laughs at his stupidness. "I see, what you mean. Can I join you?"

"Sure, son." the Chief said. "As long, as you gimme some of that weed."

Dudley takes out a baggie of weed.

"Here." he said, as he gave the Chief the weed. "Knock yourself out!"

"YAY!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs. "Enjoy yourself."

Then the Chief hops off to his room.

Dudley watches the three cats palying.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "This is so fuckin' hot!"

The cats kept playing with the yarn balls & the cat toys.

The audience awws, & whoos.

"I'm enjoying the hell outta this!" Roz exclaims, as she tosses her yarn ball over Kitty's body.

"See?" Kitty asked, as she tossed her yarn ball over Catastrophe's body. "And you said, that this is juvenille."

Catastrophe looks at Roz.

"Mmmm." she purrs. "Your sister's a pro, at playink with the yarn, no?"

"Yes." Kitty purrs happily.

"I heard that!" Roz purrs, as she heard them. "Now gimme that toy rat!"

Then she takes the toy rat from Catastrophe's mouth, as the audience laughs and puts it in her own mouth.

"You likink the rat, no?" Catastrophe asks Roz.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she purred.

Catastrophe rolls to Kitty.

"I've got this special rat, that you are goink to love, Katswell." she said.

"Really?" Kitty purred, as she batted her yarn with her claws.

"Yeah." Catastrophe said, as she reached into her pocket.

She takes out the toy rat.

The toy rat looked exactly like Snaptrap.

"Now, you can exactly take a bite from Snaptrap." Catastrophe said.

"Great!" Kitty said.

So Catastrophe tosses the Snaptrap toy to Kitty.

Kitty bites onto the Snaptrap toy.

"Take that, Snaptrap!" she said.

The three cats continue playing, laughing, & purring on the floor.

Dudley was certainly enjoying this.

"Oh shit!" he said. "I'm gettin' hard as hell from watching this!"

Kitty then lays on her back.

Catastrophe gets above her.

"Now, I will rub your abs." she said with lust in her voice. "You will enjoy it & purr, yes?"

"Yes." Kitty said, too busy in her own little world with the Snaptrap toy & her yarn ball to actually listen at what was being said.

So Catastrophe starts rubbing Kitty's abs.

The audience whoos.

"Mmmm!" Kitty purrs.

"You lovink this, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Yes!" Kitty said, as she let her yarn ball drop. "Now, it's my turn!"

Then she pounces onto Catastrophe and started rubbing her sexy stomach and abs.

Catastrophe purrs to this.

"Mmmm! That is feelink good!" she purrs.

"I'm glad, that you are enjoying it." Kitty said.

Roz's yarn ball wraps itself over Kitty's shoulder.

"Mine!" Roz shouted in a cute voice, as she pounced herself onto the two other cats.

The audience awws, laughs, & whoos at this sexy scene.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as he watched this. "I'm getting a fuckin' boner!"

After tossing each other around, Roz was ontop.

"Now, let me rub your belly." she said to Catastrophe.

"Go ahead, sister." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Yes!" Roz said, as the audience laughs.

So, Roz takes off Catastrophe's shirt and started rubbing her abs.

Catastrophe reaches up & started pulling on Roz's shirt.

"Lettink me, return the favor." she said.

So Roz held her arms up, as Catastrophe took her shirt off.

The audience whoos to this.

Catastrophe looks at Roz's blue bra, which covered her breasts.

"Mmmm!" she purred. "Am I likink your bra!"

Roz looks at Catastrophe's black bra.

"So, do I." Roz said, as she purred.

Kitty tosses her yarn ball at them.

"Rub my stomach!" she shouted. "I enjoy it so fuckin' much!"

So Catastrophe & Roz pounces onto Kitty.

Roz pulls her twin's shirt off, as Catastrophe started rubbing Kitty's sexy abs.

"Purr for me!" she ordered, as she looks at Kitty's red bra. "That'll be a smart thing, no?"

Kitty purrs with giggles inbetween.

She reaches up to Catastrophe's sexy stomach & rubs it. Meanwhile, Roz was rubbing Catastrophe's back.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe purrs.

Then the three cats rolls onto the yarn, which started wrapping around them, but the cats didn't care, as they was purring & laughing and was having fun with each other.

Dudley was smiling widely.

"Oh shit!" he shouted. "I'm about to bust a nut!"

**An hour & a half passes by.**

The cats was still playing with each other, the yarn balls, & the cat toys.

"Alright, I'm getting tired now." Kitty said, as she sat up.

"Yeah, me too." Roz said, as she sat up. "I haven't had a fun time like that, in years."

"I am agreeink with you two." Catastrophe said, as she sat up.

Roz turns to Dudley.

She smiles & giggles.

"Looks like, someone else certainly enjoyed our playing." Roz said, as she pointed to Dudley.

Kitty looks to see, that Dudley had a full on erection.

"I see." she laughs.

"Looks like, he's about to, what they say; bust a nut, no?" Catastrophe said.

"Yeah!" Kitty & Roz exclaimed, as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe's stomach rumbles.

She turns to Kitty.

"D'you have somethink to eat?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "There's some left over fried chicken in the fridge."

"That sounds good, no?" Catastrophe asks, as she stands up.

Roz stands up.

"I'll just you two alone." she said.

"Wait!" Kitty called. "Don't you wanna help me?"

Roz looks at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks.

"I need a little _help_ here, Roz." Kitty said, as she winked & the audience laughs.

Roz then realizes, what Kitty meant.

"Oh." she said. "Okay, sis. I help ya."

Then she goes over to Kitty and Kitty stands over Dudley.

"Here. Let us, get rid of the lump for ya, baby." she said in a sexy tone.

Dudley looks at Roz.

"So, Roz is gonna rid of my boner too?" he asks Kitty.

"Yes." Kitty said, as she grabs Dudley's hard dick.

"Well, okay." Dudley said. "The more girls, the better right?"

So Roz also grabs Dudley's cock.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Now, let's start stroking."

"Yeah." Roz said.

So the Katswell sisters, started stroking Dudley's erection.

The audience whoos.

Dudley sighs happily.

"Oh, goddamn!" he said.

"You're loving this, ain't ya?" Kitty asked in a erotic tone.

"Yeah." Dudley replied.

"Yeah. You're being jerked off, by two sexy cat twins." Roz said in a sexy tone. "That'll make anybody's day."

So the dick stroking continues.

Dudley certainly was loving this.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "Y-Y-Your hands are so soft!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Kitty said, as she took a little lick on the head. "Our soft hands, over your hard cock feels so fuckin' good!"

"I certainly, enjoy rubbing a hard cock!" Roz said, as she kept rubbing Dudley's shaft.

5 more minutes passes.

Dudley was ready to explode.

"K-K-K-Kitty. R-R-Roz." he stuttered. "I'm about to cum!"

"Yes!" Kitty said in a erotic voice. "Release your load over our sexy hands."

"And all over the floor, too!" Roz said in a erotic voice.

After several more stroking, Dudley couldn't hold it in no more.

He releases his cum all over Kitty's & Roz's hands.

"Mmmm!" the Katswell twins moaned erotically. "That feels so fuckin' good, on our soft hands. Mmmm!"

Soon, Dudley was done.

Roz licks her hand.

"Mmmm!" she uttered. "I haven't made a guy cum like that in a while! I'm certainly enjoyed this, Kitty."

"I knew, that you would." Kitty said, as she licked Dudley's seed off her hand. "I enjoyed this too!"

Roz turns to Dudley.

"And I know, Dudley certainly enjoyed being jerked off by the attractive Katswell twins." she said in a sexy voice. "Didn't ya?"

"Yeah." Dudley sighs happily, as the audience laughs.

Roz picks up her shirt.

"Time for me to get some of the chicken, before Catastrophe eats it all!"

She leaves for the kitchen.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Did you enjoy me & Roz jacking you off?" she asks in a sexy voice.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims happily. "Your hands felt so fuckin' good!"

"Maybe next time, I'll have Roz do that again with me." Kitty said, as the audience whoos.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "That'll be a smart idea!"

"Do you want something to eat?" Kitty asked, as she stood up.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"How 'bout, I fry you up some wings?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds good." Dudley said. "Extra hot sauce please."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Just lemme wash my hands and clean up your mess on the floor."

Then she goes to the kitchen, while Dudley sighs & lays back on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later.<strong>

Dudley's wings was done & Kitty was bringing them to him.

"Here's your wings, baby." she said, as she set them in front of him.

Dudley inhales the wings.

"These smell good, babe." Dudley said.

"Just wait, until you taste them." Kitty said.

Dudley takes a bite from a wing.

Fire comes out of his ears, nose, & mouth.

The audience laughs.

"Oooh!" he said. "These wings are good as hell!"

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said.

Then Roz & Catastrophe walks in.

They was eating their own wings.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Catastrophe asks.

"We watch tv." Kitty said, as she sat on the couch. "Since, it looks like it's about to storm like shit outside."

"Hopefully, something's good on." Dudley said.

Roz then takes out a blue dufflebag from hammerspace.

"If not. We can always watch dvds." Roz said, as she took out some dvds.

"What are they?" Kitty asked.

"They're 'Friday', 'Friday After Next', 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacure'..." Roz started, before being interrupted by Catastrophe.

"Which version?" she asks. "The 1974 version, or the 2003 remake?"

"The 1974 version." Roz said. "Duh."

There was nothing good on the tv, like always.

"Well." Roz said. "I guess, we have to watch dvds then."

"Uh, what other dvds do you have, Roz?" Dudley asks.

"I'm glad, that you asked." Roz said. "I also have; 'Good Times' season 1, 'Sanford & Son' seasons 1, 2, 2, & 4, 'In Living Color' seasons 1, 2, 3, & 5. 'Seinfeld' seasons 4-9, 'Bones', & 'The Player's Club'."

"Sounds interestink!" Catastrophe said, as she took a bite from one of her wings.

"What? No 'Family Guy', 'Thomas the tank engine', or 'Spongebob?" Dudley asks.

"NO!" Roz shouted, as the audience laughs. "I hate that sponge!"

"Me too." Kitty said.

"He's as annoyink, as that red Elmo puppet." Catastrophe said.

So Roz sets up the dvd player & puts in a dvd.

"Now, to get lost in some old school goodness!" she said.

"Old school goodness." Catastrophe said. "The old school is cool & great, no?"

"Yes!" Kitty, Dudley & Roz exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs & applaudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later.<strong>

The quartet was still watching dvds.

Dr. Rabies, was there now & he was talking.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "Did you see that dude, get sawed in half?"

"Yeah, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "That guy does have a, split personality, no?"

Everyone groans at Catastrophe's bad joke, as the audience laughs.

"What?" she asks. "It wasn't that bad."

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Damn!" she exclaims. "It's after 7:30!"

"DINNER TIME!" both Dudley & Rabies exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"So, what do any of you want for dinner?" Kitty asks.

"Burgers!" Dudley shouted.

"Lobster!" Catastrophe said.

"Pizza!" Roz said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "We'll just go with the choice, that's cheaper."

She turns to Roz.

"Roz. You order the pizzas."

"Okay." Roz said, as she took out her phone.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Katswell. How 'bout we play, what you call; truth or dare?" she suggested. "Doink that, we'll get to know ourselves better, no?"

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Yeah! Let's!" Dudley exclaims.

"Oh, okay." Kitty said. "We can play truth or dare."

"YAY!" Catastrophe cheers, as the audience laughs.

"God, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said. "You're, like they say; really excited, no?"

Roz closes her phone.

"Well, the pizzas are on the way." she said.

"Hey, Roz." Dudley started. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"We're gonna play truth or dare." Dudley said.

"Okay." Roz said. "That's fine with me."

Then she looks around.

"Is Keswuss still hiding?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

Roz stands up.

"I'll go get him & drag him in here by his leg, with my sexy arms!"

She goes off to get the whimp, as the audience laughs.

Half an hour later.

Everyone was eating their pizzas now.

Keswick, or shall I say; Keswuss was there.

And so was the Chief.

"So, are we gonna play truth or dare or what?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Catastrophe said, as she poured out some vodka into a glass. "Now, we are ready."

So she sets the bottle on the floor.

"I'll start it off." Catastrophe said, as she put a hand on the bottle.

She spins the bottle.

It stops at Kitty.

"Well. Well. Well." Catastrophe said with a sly smile on her face. "My first victim. So Katswell. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kitty said.

"Okay." Catastrophe said. "Have you always been a brunette?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

Then it was Kitty's turn now.

"My turn." she said, as she spun the bottle.

The bottle spins.

It eventually stops at Keswuss.

"Truth or Dare." Kitty asked.

"D-D-Dare." Keswuss said.

"Okay. I dare you, to makeout with Roz!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience whoos & laughs.

Roz puts on some lipstick.

"Get ready to pucker up, little boy." Roz said in a sexy voice, as the audience laughs.

"OH SHIT!" Keswuss hollers. "A SEXY, ATTRACTIVE, ATHLETIC GIRL WITH LIPSTICK!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" the Chief sniffs. "Just makeout with her already!"

So Roz grabs Keswuss and started making out with him.

The audience whoos to this.

The makeout session lasts for thirty minutes, until Keswuss faints.

"What a wuss!" Roz said with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs.

"Well, since wussy is unconcious." the Chief said. "I'll spin for him."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Katswell. Spin the bottle for me." he ordered.

So she spins the bottle.

It stops at Dudley.

"Ah ha!" the Chief shouted. "Truth or Dare, Agent Puppy?"

"Truth." Dudley said.

"Okay." the Chief said. "Was you the one, who destroyed my fuckin' office chair & computer back in April?"

"Uh," Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Agent Puppy!" the Chief asks, getting angry as the audience laughs.

"Yes, I did, Chief." Dudley said.

"Why you little bastard!" the Chief shouted. "That's gonna come out of your paycheck!"

Dudley then grabs the bottle & spins it.

It stops at Roz.

"Truth or Dare, Roz?" he asks.

"Truth." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Tell me about your incident, on that day, you went to that store."

The audience laughs, as Roz blushes.

"O-Okay." she said, as she took a sip of her soda. "Well, this flashback will explain it.

* * *

><p>It fades to show, Kitty &amp; Roz as kittens.<p>

Kitty was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. And Roz was wearing a light blue shirt, black jeans & black sneakers.

Anyways, they was with their mom in the supermarket.

Young Kitty pulls on her mother's pant leg.

"Mommy. Can Rozzy & I go to the candy aisle?" she asks.

Ms. Katswell looks at her.

"No." she said. "You're too young, to go off by yourselves."

Young Roz turns to Kitty.

"Lemme handle this, sis."

Then she pulls on her mom's pant leg.

"Mommy. There's some lasanga noodles, that's 75% off." Roz lied. "I know, that you love to cook lasanga."

Roz's lie works.

"Where is it!" Ms. Katswell exclaims.

"Over in Aisle 35." Roz said.

So within a eyeblink, Ms. Katswell was off, leaving the two female kittens behind.

The audience laughs.

"Now, we can go off by ourselves!" Kitty exclaims.

"Let's go to the candy aisle!" Roz said.

"No, I don't think so." Kitty said. "You know, how you get when you eat a lot of candy."

But Roz didn't hear her, as she had already ran off to the candy aisle.

The black hair kitten rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Roz!"

When Kitty got to the candy aisle, Roz was already pigging out on the candy.

She was on a extreme sugar rush.

"OH SHIT! THIS IS THE BEST CANDY EVUR!" Roz shouted quickly & loudly, as the audience laughs. "WHEN I GROW UP, I'M GONNA BUY THIS COMPANY, SO I CAN EAT ALL THIS DELICIOUS CANDY, ALL OF THE TIME! WHAZZUP!"

Kitty facepalms herself.

"See? I knew this would happen." she said.

Roz turns to Kitty, with foam coming out of her mouth.

"HEY, KITTY!" she greeted loudly. "WANNA EAT SOME OF THIS TASTY-ASS CANDY WITH ME? IT'S SO FUCKIN' GOOD!"

"I think, you have enough, Rozzy." Kitty said, as she took the open bag of candy from her twin.

Roz extracts her razor sharp claws.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY LOVELY CANDY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. "EVEN, IF YOU'RE MY TWIN SISTER! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

Kitty extracts her own razor sharp claws.

"Fine." she said. "If you wanna fight? We fight!"

Then she pounces onto Roz & starts fighting.

Candy & stuff was flying everywhere.

The two kittens keep fighting, until they hit a cart.

The belonger of the cart, gasped.

"Kitty Alice Katswell. Rosalinda Janet Katswell!" said the voice.

The kittens stopped fighting, when the voice said their names.

They look up to see their mother.

"Uh, hi mom." Kitty said in a nervous voice.

Ms. Katswell was frowing angrily.

"Kitty. Did you let your sister, go into the candy aisle & eating all of the candy again?" she asks.

"YES!" Roz shouted. "I TALKED HER INTO IT! LET'S GO HOME & PAINT MY ROOM!"

Ms. Katswell sighs & grabs Roz by her hand.

"Just a little bit of orange juice, some Benny Hill episodes, & lemonade will make you sleepy." she said as she turns to Kitty. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>It fades back to modern day Roz.<p>

"So, that's the embarrasing thing, that happened the day." she concluded.

"Whoa!" Dudley said to Roz. "You was downin' that candy."

"Yeah." Catastrophe said. "Just like Rabies, when he was drinkink earlier."

"My turn!" Roz said, as she grabs the bottles and spins it.

It spins. It stops at Catastrophe.

"Truth or Dare?" she asks her.

"Dare." Catastrophe said.

"Okay." Roz said. "I dare you and Rabies to makeout with each other."

A huge smile, comes across Rabies' face, as the audience laughs.

He grabs her & dips her.

"This is gonna be hot, no?" Rabies asks.

But before Catastrophe could answer, Rabies' lips was over hers in a passiontate kiss.

The audience whoos to this.

This makeout session lasts for 50 minutes.

Then the russian dog and cat stopped making out.

"You enjoink that, no?" Rabies asked.

"_Ja!_" Catastrophe said, still in shock from her partner kissing her, as the audience laughs.

The Chief yawns.

"I'm getting sleepy." he said. "I think, I'll leave you young people here and I'll go to bed."

"Yeah, whatever." Roz said.

Then the Chief hops off to his room.

Catastrophe grabs the bottle and spins it.

It stops at Kitty again.

"Ha!" Catastrophe said. "I dare you to makeout with me! That's gonna be sexy, no?"

"Okay, fine with me." Kitty said, as the audience whoos.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, you approve of this, Kit-Kat?" he asks her.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she went over to Catastrophe, while putting on some red lipstick. "I gotta repay her, for bringing those yarn balls & that Snaptrap toy for me. Pucker up!"

"Oh shit!" Catastrophe exclaims happily.

Then Kitty started making out with Madam Catastrophe.

The audience whoos to this.

Dudley turns to Rabies.

"So, bro. How long will Catastrophe makeout with Kitty?" he asks.

"Well, since that she's terribly in love with your partner." Rabies started. "It'll probably be two hours or so."

"What? Catastrophe's in love with Kitty?" Dudley asked, with a shock look on his face.

"Oh shit!" Rabies said. "You're not suppose to know about that. Oh well, the cat's out of the bag. Pardon the pun."

Roz sets her watch.

"Let's see, if it actually take them two hours." she said.

"Shall we continue the game?" Dudley asked.

"How 'bout we watch the cats makeout?" Rabies suggested. "That'll be hot & sexy, no?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

So the two dogs watched their partners makeout.

"Well, time to entertain myself." Roz said.

Then she took out a book that said; 'How to kill your boss, without getting caught!' and started reading.

**Two hours later.**

Catastrophe & Kitty stopped kissing each other.

"You enjoyed that?" Kitty asked, as she look at her look alike.

"Yes!" Catastrophe said.

Dudley grabs the bottle, but not before he looks at his girlfriend.

"Hey, Kitty. Guess what?" he asks.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Catastrophe's in love with you." Dudley said with a smile on his face. "Isn't that cute?"

Catastrophe was in shock.

"Who the hell told you that!" she demanded.

Rabies laughed nervously.

"I may have, dropped the ball on that one." he said with a nervous smile. "That is, why they say; a mistake, yes?"

"You bastard!" Catastrophe shouted, as she pounces onto him and started beating the shit outta him.

The audience laughs & applaudes to this.

Dudley spins the bottle.

It stops at Catastrophe again.

"Truth or Dare?" Dudley asked.

"Truth." Catastrophe said.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Tell us, what happened to your left eye."

"When I was a kitten. I got in a claw fight with my sister." Catastrophe said. "She won, by stabbink me in my eye."

"Damn!" Kitty said. "I didn't do that, when Roz & I fought."

"So, what's under your patch?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Is it a scar? Is it all diseased? Please show us!"

"Okay." Catastrophe said, as she lifted up her eyepatch.

It shows, the expressions of Kitty's, Dudley's, & Roz's faces.

**_A/N: I'll let you readers imange what Catastrophe's eye looks like._**

"Ewww." Kitty said.

"Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughed. "It's so gross? Can I touch it?"

"Damn!" Roz concluded.

Catastrophe puts her patch back on.

"Not to worry." she said. "I'm plannink, on gettink glass eye. So that way, I'll be more attractive."

"Ha!" Rabies said. "You lost your eye in a baby way."

Catastrophe turns to him.

"Tell me this, Rabies darlink." she started. "How did you lose your eye then?"

"I've got shot in the eye in Moscow." Rabies said. "After, I didn't pay for my bet."

"Damn!" Dudley said. "That betting's one hell of a drug."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Catastrophe spins the bottle now.

It stops at Roz.

"Katswell's sister." she said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Roz said.

Catastrophe then thinks of a dare, for Roz to do.

Then she sees Dudley lighting up a blunt.

"I got it!" she exclaims. "Katswell's sister. I dare you, to get high!"

"Okay." Roz said, as she turns to Dudley. "Do you got more of those blunts?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he took out some blunts. "I've got five of them!"

Roz takes one & lit it up.

She inhales it.

"So, how is it?" Catastrophe asks. "It's good, no?"

Roz exhales.

"Damn!" Roz said. "That shit tastes good!"

Then she inhale the blunt again & exhale the smoke.

She sets the lit blunt down and spins the bottle.

It stops at Rabies.

"Truth or Dare, dawg?" Roz asks, as she took another hit of her blunt.

"Dare." Rabies said.

"Okay. I want you to wake up, that mole rat thing." Roz started, as she took another blunt & lit it. "And give him this blunt!"

"Okay." Rabies said, as he grabs the blunt.

He goes over to the unconcious Keswuss & shakes him awake.

"Wakink up, pussy!" Rabies shouted, as the audience laughs.

Keswuss wakes up.

"I-I-I-I'm awake." Keswuss said. "I'm a-a-awake."

"Here!" Rabies said, as he shoved the blunt into Keswick's mouth. "Take a hit!"

Keswuss inhales his blunt & exhales the smoke.

"Oh d-d-d-damn!" he said, as his voice was suddenly was changing & losing his stutter. "This is bring b-back memories. Good memories."

"Happy memories?" Roz asks.

"Yeah, baby." Keswick said, as he went over to Roz. "Good old school memories."

"I see, that you lost your stutter." Roz said, suddenly in a Spanish accent, as she rolled her r's.

"Hell yeah, baby!" Keswick said in a deeper voice, as he looks at her. "I love your ass!"

Roz laughs.

"Thank you, Keswuss." she said in her spanish accent. "Too bad, you ain't gonna get some of it."

"Why you gotta play a brother like that?" Keswick asks, as the audience laughs.

Rabies then spins the bottle.

It stops at Dudley.

"Ha!" Rabies said. "Truth or Dare, bro?"

"Dare. Rabies, my Soviet acquintance." Dudley said, all high.

"I dare, you & agent Katswell to makeout." Rabies said.

Dudley's eyes went wide, as the audience laughs.

"OKAY!" he shouted, as he grabs Kitty by the waist. "Pucker up, sweetie!"

Then he & Kitty starts making out.

The audience whoos to this.

"This is hot, no?" Rabies asked.

"Asshole!" Catatrophe said. "Why did you dare him to do that for?"

"Look." Rabies pointed out.

Dudley drops the blunts.

"He drops the blunts." Rabies said, as he grabs two blunts.

Catastrophe smiles, as she took her blunt from Rabies.

"That was some smart plannink, darlink!" she said, as she lit her blunt. "Now, we can zooted up too!"

Then Catastrophe & Rabies took a puff from their joints, as the audience laughs.

**45 minutes later.**

Dudley had stopped making out with Kitty.

"There." he said as he smiled at Kitty. "Did you enjoyed that, Kitty darling?"

"Kind of." Kitty said. "If it weren't for your pot smoking, it would've been better."

The other four was now high.

"Damn!" Rabies said, in a british accent. "That was some jolly makeout session, wasn't it, Catastrophe my dear?"

"It sure was, Rabies old bean." Catastrophe said. "That was smashing!"

Dudley takes a puff from his joint & spins the bottle.

It stops at Kitty.

"Truth or Dare, babe?" Dudley asks.

"Dare." Kitty said.

Dudley picks up the last joint & lits it.

"Okay, Kitty." he started. "I dare you to get high with us."

"I don't know?" Kitty said.

"Take a hit!" Catastrophe cheered.

"Take a hit, baby." Keswick chanted.

"Take a hit, sis!" Roz said. "You'll like it!"

"Okay!" Kitty said, as she took the blunt from Dudley. "I'll do it!"

She puts the joint into her mouth & inhales.

Her eyes went wide for a bit, before retaining their regular size.

"Ahhh!" Roz laughs. "Kitty's all high. Kitty's all high!"

Kitty exhales the smoke.

"Damn!" she said. "That-That is some shit!"

Then she stops.

"Wait! Why my voice is changing?"

"That's what it does, Kitty my dear." Dudley said. "Take another hit."

So Kitty takes another hit from her joint.

Five minutes later.

Kitty was fully high now. Her voice changes to that of a female rapper or homegirl and her intelligence is a lot higher too.

"Oh damn!" she exclaims. "Dis shit's good! It's good to be back at da club, yo!"

"See?" Dudley said. "I told you, that you would enjoy smoking cannibus."

"Matter of fact, D." Kitty said. "I feel, a lot more smarter than ever before, yo!"

"So, show us how smart you are then." Roz said.

"Aight." Kitty said, as she took out a notepad and started writing stuff down.

Five minutes later.

"Yo, D & blood. Just look at this shit!"

Kitty then gives her notepad to Dudley & Roz.

"What's this, Kitty my dear?" Dudley asks.

"Yo! That's my version of where the country should make their budgets cuts, D." Kitty said.

Dudley reads it.

"Mmmm?" he says. "This is pretty good, Kitty darling."

"I must say, sis." Roz says. "Those fuckin' lazy politicans can learn somethin' from you!"

"Dat ain't all." Kitty said. "I also have some ideas, to put da economy back on track and to end dat conflict in da Middle East."

The audience laughs.

"That sounds like a smashing plan!" Rabies said.

"Oh bloody hell!" Catastrophe said. "I'm getting hungry."

"I'm certainly getting hungry, baby." Keswick said.

"Well, we still got these pizzas, that need to be eaten." Roz said. "Let's eat those."

"Wise idea, blood!" Kitty said, as she grabs a slice.

* * *

><p>It was almost 2:00 in the morning now.<p>

Everyone was back to normal now.

"AHHH!" Keswuss hollers, when he saw Roz. "GIRL!"

He runs off to his room for the night, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Damn!" she said. "It's 2 in the morning!"

"It's gettink late." Rabies said, as he stood up and went for the door. "I certainly enjoyed this day."

"Me too, bro." Dudley said. "Me too."

Catastrophe grabs her bag & stands up.

"Come with me, Katswell." she said.

Kitty follows.

"I'll clean up what's left." Roz said, as she started picking up pizza boxes & soda bottles.

Dudley gives Rabies a small baggie of weed.

"Here's some weed for ya." he said. "Just in case, you wanna get zooted up again, before hitting the bed."

"Thanks." Rabies said. "I will save it, just in case. That's a smart idea, no?"

"_Ja!_" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Rabies walks off.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"You enjoyed yourself with Catastrophe today, no?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"I am glad." Catastrophe said. "I especially enjoy today. Especially, when we played with the yarn balls & I maded out with you in the truth or dare game."

"That was a way, to pay you back for the yarn balls." Kitty said.

Catastrophe then hugs Kitty tightly.

"You're welcome." Catastrophe said, as she hugged.

The hugging lasts for ten minutes.

"For now on, Katswell." Catastrophe said. "You & me are secret best friends."

"That's fine with me." Kitty said.

Catastrophe then takes out a small card & gives it to Kitty.

"What's this?" Kitty asked.

"This is my cell number." Catastrophe said. "Whenever you in the mood, for playink with the cat toys, yarn balls, tannink, gettink high, or just hangink around, you call me, yes?"

"Yes." Kitty said, as she gave Catastrophe her cell number. "And here's mines."

Catastrophe takes it & puts it in her pocket.

"So, until we meet again." Catastrophe said. "Havink wonderful dreams tonight, no?"

Kitty & Dudley goes back into the house, locking the door behind them.

Roz was finishing up cleaning up.

"Whoo!" she said, as she dusted herself off. "What all that shit done, I can finally hit the bed."

"That sounds good right about now." Kitty said, as she stretched.

"Good night, you two." Roz said, and went to her room.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come baby." she said. "Let's sleep in my room tonight."

"Hell." Dudley said. "You didn't need to tell me that!"

Then he picks Kitty up & throws her over his shoulder.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

**In Kitty's room.**

Both Dudley & Kitty was laying in Kitty's bed.

"This has been some vacation, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty said as she looks at him. "It's been pretty entertaining."

"I've never expect you & Catastrophe to be friends." Dudley said.

"You mean; secret best friends." Kitty corrected, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"And you & Rabies are secret best friends too." Kitty said.

"Yeah, that's right." Dudley said.

Then he snuggles against Kitty.

"Good night, babe." Dudley said, as he gave Kitty a good night kiss. "Love ya."

"Good night, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said. "I love you too."

Then she looks at the camera.

"Well, I hope you readers certainly enjoyed the two chapter story arc, between me & Madam Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Coming up next chapter is; the birthday chapter for me & Roz. Make sure, that you review."

Then she does a sexy head pose.

The audience applaudes.

_**A/N: Make sure, you readers & fans of this fic join my new Kitty Katswell Forums.**_


	12. Happy Birthday, Kitty & Roz!

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Happy Birthday, Kitty & Roz!(aka Birthdays Rule)

_**Alright, this is the birthday chapter for the star & her twin sister. And Dudley will finally give Kitty the Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklace! This also takes place in September, after T.U.F.F. comes back from their vacation. So please read & review!**_

It was a wonderful cool morning in Petropolis. Fall was in the air. All of the parents were happy, because all of their kids were finally going back to school. The kids was complaining on the bus stops, but hilarious as this is, let's see what Dudley's doing.

It shows Dudley's room. Most of his belongings were packed away in boxes.

He was playing Super Mario World on an emulator on his laptop.

He was playing the hardest level in the game.

He just died & Dudley was cussing up a storm.

"Dammit! Fuck!" he sniffs. "Shit!"

Then he slaps himself.

The audience laughs.

Then Dudley picks up his Pepsi & takes a long drink.

"C'mon, Dudley." he said to himself. "Concentrate!"

Then he picks up his controls & starts playing again.

He dies again in the level.

"Damn!" Dudley sniffs. "This level's so fuckin' hard! I wonder, how people pass this!"

Then he looks at his clock.

"It's time for me, to go to work." Dudley said, as he turns off his laptop.

He goes over to his table, he looks at the calendar.

"Oh shit!" Dudley said. "Today's Kitty's & Roz's birthday! I can finally, give her that necklace that she always wanted."

Then he goes into a box and takes out a bag.

He opens it & takes out a small black case. He opens up the black case, which shows the Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklace.

"Wait until, Kitty sees this." Dudley said, as he closed up the case. "She's going to love me. More!"

Then he looks in the bag.

The money that he took from that money mint from chapter 8.

"Maybe, I should give her some of this cash too." Dudley said.

Then he takes the bag & puts it in his pocket.

"Now, off to TUFF." Dudley said.

**Meanwhile, in DeLisle Park area, where Kitty's home was.**

Kitty was getting herself ready for work.

She was also having herself a birthday breakfast, which consisted of bacon, omelet with cheese, & green peppers. Orange juice & a cup of coffee.

She was also humming her birthday song to herself.

The audience cheers, whoos, whistles, & applauds for the star.

"I wonder, if my Dudleykins got something, that I might like for my birthday?" Kitty asks, as she took a sip of her juice. "I hope so."

Then she picks up the empty plates & glasses and put them in the sink.

"Well, I have time to wash these dishes." Kitty said, as she looked at her watch.

She washes the dishes quickly.

"There." Kitty said. "Now off to TUFF."

Then she grabs the keys to the TUFF mobile, locks the door behind her & jumps into the car. Starts it & drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>At T.U.F.F Headquarters.<strong>

Dudley walks up to Roz's & Kitty's desk.

"Hey Roz." Dudley greeted.

Roz turns to him.

"Oh, hey Dudley." she said. "How are you this morning?"

"So. So." Dudley said.

"Why so, so?" Roz asks.

"Because, I kept dying on this hard level in Super Mario Bros., Roz." Dudley said. "It's so fuckin' hard."

"Oh." Roz said. "I've beaten that game."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

Roz nods.

"Yeah." she said.

"So, Roz. Tell me." Dudley said, as he turns to her & the audience laughs. "How did you do it?"

Roz laughs.

"That's an easy question, Dudley." she said. "I just practiced."

"Oh." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Then he thinks.

"So, you like to play video games?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"What's your favorite game, you like to play?" Dudley asks.

"Why Mario Brothers, of course." Roz answers. "But sometimes, I like to play NBA2K '11 & GTA San Andreas."

"You play NBA2K '11 & GTA San Andreas?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Roz replies. "But most of the time, I like to play the former."

"Damn!" Dudley said.

Then he thinks of something.

"So, how do you feel about the NBA on lockdown?" he asks.

"You mean; lockout?" Roz asks in a teasing voice.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he blushed as the audience laughs.

"Well, I could care less." Roz said. "Those players are bein' overpaid, for playing a sport, that have gone down hill, ever since 2002."

"I agree." Dudley said.

"Plus, the entire sport is just plain overrated." Roz continues. "The games, especially the latter half of the regular season is rigged by the referees."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Plus, the refs don't call out calls anymore." Roz said. "Like traveling."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Plus Kitty & I can play better basketball, than any of the pros." Roz said. "I hope, the NBA stays lockout forever!"

The audience applauds to this for two minutes.

"Nicely said, Roz." Dudley said. "Nicely said."

Just then, Kitty walks up behind Dudley.

She gives her twin a small wave.

Roz nods to her.

Kitty walks her fingers on the back of Dudley's head.

"Morning, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said in a sexy voice, as she did the finger walking, as the audience laughs.

Dudley turns to his sexy feline with a smile on his face.

"Morning, babe." he greeted.

"So, what are you doing?" Kitty asks.

"Oh, I was just getting to know Roz more." Dudley said.

"That's great." Kitty said, as she sat in her chair.

Then she switches back to her sexy voice.

"D'you know what today is?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Tuesday."

The audience laughs at his stupid answer.

"No." Kitty said. "Try again."

"Taco Day?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"No." Kitty said.

"But every Tuesday is Taco Day, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "But try again anyway."

"Your birthday?" Dudley asked.

"Yes!" Kitty exclaims. "Today's mines & Roz's birthday."

Then she gets closer to Dudley's face.

"So, where's my present, baby?" she asks in a sexy tone.

Dudley laughs.

"I see, what you're trying to do, Kitty." he said in a fatherly voice. "You're trying to sucker me, into giving your present early. Well, it's not going to work. You just gonna have to wait, just like the good cat you are."

Kitty starts pouting.

"Can I have it?" she asks in a little kid type of voice.

"No." Dudley said.

"Please?" Kitty asked.

"No." Dudley said.

"Pretty please?" Kitty asked.

"No." Dudley said.

"Pretty please, with sprinkles & a cherry on top?" Kitty asked still in little kid's voice, as she flutters her eyelashes sexually & the audience awws & laughs at this.

Dudley closes his eyes & folded his arms.

"No, Kitty." he said sternly. "Now, if you behave. I will give you, your birthday kiss."

Then he stands up & walks away.

Kitty starts pouting again.

"Dammit!" she sniffs, as she kicks the chair Dudley was sitting, as the audience laughs. "He'll never going to tell me!"

Roz laughs.

"Of course, he's not gonna tell you, sis." she said. "It's suppose to be a surprise."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "He told me, that I'm gonna love it."

Then Roz takes out a gift wrapped box.

"Just because, Dudley doesn't want to give you your gift now, doesn't mean, that I can't give you my gift now." she said. "Happy birthday, sis!"

Kitty takes the gift & opens it.

It reveals to be a sexy black nightgown with lace. It was pretty short.

"Is this...?" Kitty asks, before Roz butted in.

"Yes, that's right." Roz started. "That's the very sexy St. DeLisle nightgown. I brought it just for you, when you & Dudley wanna have a wonderful night."

The audience whoos.

Kitty blushes.

"Why thank you, Roz." she said, as she took out a small gift wrapped box. "And here's your present. Happy birthday, Roz."

Roz takes the box & opens it.

It was a gold necklace, that had the two letters; R & K attached & two wrist bracelets with small catheads on them.

"My very own personalize bling!" Roz gasped as she took out the bracelets & put them on. "Just what I always wanted!"

Then she put on the golden R+K necklace.

"Thank you, Kitty." Roz said.

"I knew that you would like it." Kitty said. "Hug?"

"Yes." Roz said.

Then the Katswell twins hugged each other.

The audience awws to this affection of sisterly love.

Just then, Keswuss walks by.

Kitty got Roz's attention.

"Roz. Look! It's Keswuss!" she whispers.

Roz turns to him.

"Hey, Keswuss!" she said with a smile on her face.

"AHHHH!" Keswuss hollers, as the audience laughs.

He tries to get away, but was unsuccessful, as Roz tackles him into the floor.

The audience laughs.

"Hey, buddy!" Roz greeted in a sweet voice. "How are you today?"

"W-W-What do you want, New Agent K-K-K-Katswell?" Keswuss asks nervously.

"I want to ask you a question." Roz said.

"O-O-Okay." Keswuss said.

"Do you know, what today is?" Roz asks in a sweet sounding voice.

"Y-Yeah." Keswuss said. "Taco T-T-T-Tuesday."

"I mean, besides that." Roz said, as she held him down on his chest with a gloved hand.

Keswuss then started thinking, as he accidently looks down into Roz's shirt.

Roz sees this.

"You looking at my sexy cleavage & titties, ain't ya?" she asks in a sexy voice.

Keswuss quickly looks back at Roz's face, as the audience laughs.

"N-N-No!" he shouted.

Then he starts sweating.

The audience laughs.

"You love my sexy face, don't you?" Roz asks in a sexy voice. "My eyes just make you go wild, don't they?"

"N-No!" Keswuss hollers, as the audience laughs.

"Answer my question then." Roz said. "What's today?"

Keswuss thinks, until he came up with an answer.

"Today's your b-b-birthday?"

Roz smiles.

"Yes, it is." she said. "God, Keswuss. You're so smart!"

"I got it r-r-right." Keswuss started. "Now may I g-g-go?"

"No." Roz said. "You gotta give me a birthday kiss."

"Oh s-s-shit!" Keswuss hollers, as the audience laughs. "I'm not used to kissing girls. Especially s-sexy looking ones!"

"Well, that's too bad." Roz started in a sexy sweet voice. "Until, you give me my kiss. I have to hold you hostage & torture you with my sexy & stunning good looks."

Kitty walks up to Roz.

"Rub his dick, Roz!" she said with a sly smile.

"Of course." Roz said with an evil grin. "I'll just rub your dick, until you either; kiss me or cum in your pants. The choice is yours."

Then she lowers her gloved hands to Keswuss' groin & starts rubbing it.

"Literally." Roz said.

Then she let out a claw & slashed Keswuss' pants open.

The audience whoos.

"Oh s-s-shit!" Keswuss exclaims.

Roz puts a claw against Keswuss' underwear.

"Last chance, to give me my birthday kiss, Keswuss." she said in a sexy voice. "Or I'll slash your draws open & your pee-pee will be out in the open. Ready for me to rub and or suck."

"O-Okay! OKAY!" Keswuss hollers. "I'll kiss ya! I-I'LL KISS Y-Y-YA!"

Roz smiles.

"Consider yourself lucky, wuss." she started. "As I was ready to go to town on your dick."

The audience whoos at this.

"O-O-Okay." Keswuss started. "I'm gonna k-kiss you now."

Then he gets closer to Roz's face.

He puts his lips on Roz's cheek and kissed it.

"There. I-I-I did it." he said. "Can I g-g-g-go now?"

"I know, that you can do better than that." Roz teased. "Give me a real kiss!"

"O-Okay." Keswuss said.

He kisses her cheek.

The audience whoos.

Two minutes later.

"There." Keswuss said. "T-T-There's your real k-kiss. Can I g-g-go?"

"Sure." Roz said, as she got off of him. "You can go, but you better watch out!"

So Keswuss stands up & runs away.

The audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"I like, the way you did that to ol' Keswuss, Roz." she said. "I actually thought, that you was actually gonna suck his dick."

"I would've." Roz said. "But, I wanted to see him cry, before I did that."

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard.

"AGENTS; KATSWELL, PUPPY, & KATSWELL REPORT TO MY OFFICE!"

"Well, let's go see what the Chief wants." Kitty said.

At the Chief's office.

The Katswell sisters & Dudley was sitting in the chairs.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asks.

"I've just got this Intel, that Bird Brain is up to no good again." the Chief said.

"What's he doing?" Kitty asked.

"He's stealing computers, at 'Jersey's Computers & shit'." the Chief said. "I want you three to stop him!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty & Roz said in unison.

As they started to leave, the Chief stops Dudley.

"Agent Big Puppy. I need to see you a minute." he said.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he turned to the Katswell twins. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Yeah." the Chief said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Just don't take too long."

After the coast was clear, the Chief laughs. And so does Dudley.

"So, how's the party preparations going, sir?" Dudley asks.

"Things are going on schedule, agent Big Puppy." the Chief said. "Hopefully, there's going to be enough villains to keep Kitty & Roz busy."

"I hope, that Kitty & Roz is going to appreciate this!" Dudley said. "So, do we still have that extended lunch break?"

"Yes." the Chief said.

"Just making sure." Dudley said as he left to stop Bird Brain's stupid plan. "Good luck."

Then after Dudley left, the Chief took out some balloons.

He presses a button on his intercom.

"Keswuss! I want you & rest of the background poser agents to hang up the balloons, in the employee lounge!" the Chief orders.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Keswuss said.

Then the Chief sits back in his chair.

"Now, with that done. I can relax." he said, as he took out a bottle of beer.

He starts drinking, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At 'Jersey's Computers &amp; Shit'.<strong>

Bird Brain & Zippy was stealing all of the computers & laptops.

Well, more like Bird Brain's two brand new henchmen, who was birds on steroids, was doing all of the work, while he just stood there laughing his ass off.

And Zippy was just being a slut & was hovering next to Bird Brain.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" he laughs. "With all these computers & laptops. I will start up my own electronic stores, & I'm gonna charge a whole of a hell lot! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh, Boid Brain." Zippy said. "Youse are a genius!"

Bird Brain laughs.

"Of course, I am." he said.

Then the manager & owner of 'Jersey's Computers & Shit'; Jersey runs up.

"Oi! Oi! What the hell's goin' on here?" he asks. "Why youse are stealin' my motherfuckin' computers & laptops, eh?"

"Because, this is a holdup, my good man." Bird Brain said.

"A holdup? A HOLDUP!" Jersey hollers.

"Yeah." Zippy said. "Do youse got a problem with that!"

"Yeah!" Jersey sniffed. "Nobody, ever fuckin' rob Jersey's Computers & Shit and never fuckin' lived! Where's me fuckin' gun?"

Then Bird Brain's new henchmen totally destroys Jersey's gun.

"What gun?" Bird Brain said, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shit!" Jersey said. "Ain't this, a kick in the fuckin' ass?"

"Attack the man!" Bird Brain orders.

The two henchmen attacks the owner.

"Oh, Boid Brain." Zippy said. "I's likes these two new henchmen, that you hired."

"So do I, Zippy." Bird Brain said. "They're way better, than those last two assholes you hired."

"Oi!" Zippy sniffed. "I have to help my cousin & his friend out! They weren't gettin' anywheres in their old jobs."

"Hopefully, they go back to them!" Bird Brain sniffs.

Soon, Jersey was all tied up.

"You fuckin' assholes, are gonna get your fuckin' asses busted!" he sniffs.

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Zippy sniffed.

Just then, the TUFF trio jumps in.

"Hands up!" Roz shouted, as she aimed her gun at Bird Brain & Zippy. "You assholes, are fuckin' under arrest!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "You're not stealing all this computers! Not on my watch!"

"Henchmen!" Bird Brain shouted. "Attack the TUFF Agents!"

Then the two henchmen started taking the TUFF trio, but luckily they moved out of the way to avoid the full blunt of the attack.

"Roz!" Kitty shouted. "You take on one, while Dudley & I take the big one!"

"Right!" Roz said.

So she tackles one henchmen and Kitty & Dudley tackles the bigger one.

Roz karate kicks the henchman's face, and she delivers several punches to his stomach.

He tries to get revenge, by trying to throw a punch at her.

Fortunately, she ducks out the way.

"Oh!" Roz said angrily. "Your ass is goin' down now!"

The henchman was about to punch Roz, but Roz grabs his fist and twists his arm.

"AHHHH!" the henchman hollers.

Then Roz breaks the henchman's arm.

"AHHHH! MY ARM!" the henchman cries.

"Shut up or I'll break your other arm!" Roz shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then she stops and think.

"Hell! I break it, anyway!" she said.

Then Roz grabs the henchman's other arm and breaks it.

The henchman cries, as the audience laughs.

"Shut up, punk!" Roz shouted, as she put the handcuffs on him.

Then the henchman tries to knock Roz off her feet.

He stands up.

"Now, to crush you, bitch!" the henchman said. "Time for you, to go to Kitty heaven!"

Roz aims her gun, at the henchman's groin.

"One more move, or you'll never gonna have kids!" she shouted, as the audience laughs.

The henchman looks at her.

Roz looks at him, with an evil look.

Her finger was on the trigger.

"I'll do it!" she said. "I'm trigger happy!"

Then henchman stands down.

Roz then knocks him in the side of the head, which knocks him unconscious.

The audience laughs.

"Fuckin' asshole!" Roz sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Meanwhile, Kitty & Dudley was fighting the bigger henchman.

Kitty was giving him karate kicks & Dudley was giving him some brutal Puppy Punches.

"Damn!" Dudley said. "This guy sure is taking it, like a pro!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Kitty said, as she tried to karate chop the henchman's head. "Bird Brain sure was in his game, when he hired these guys."

"What ever happened to those two assholes, he used to have?" Dudley asked.

But before Kitty can answer, the henchman grabs her and knocks Dudley down.

The henchman holds Kitty by her neck.

"I've got her boss!" the henchman hollers to Bird Brain.

"Good move." Bird Brain said.

"Now, cut off her air supply, until she passes away!" Zippy shouted.

"Uh, yeah." Bird Brain said. "Do that."

"Okay." the henchman said.

So he started strangling Kitty.

Poor Kitty was struggling to fight from the henchman's tight ass grip.

Dudley stands up.

"Kitty!" he shouted. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Then Dudley tries to throw a roundhouse kick to the henchman, but the henchman throws a roundhouse kick of his own, sending Dudley into a wall.

Roz then stands up to see her twin, being strangled and was changing colors.

"Kitty!" she shouted, as she extracted her claws and runs towards the henchman.

She sees that Kitty was starting to slow down and her eyes was ready to roll back into her head.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" the henchman laughs evilly. "Bye bye cat.

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_

"OWWW!" the henchman hollers, as he lets go of Kitty. "My fuckin' head!"

He turns to see a pissed off Roz.

The henchman's blood was dripping from her claws.

"Nobody, but nobody ever strangles a Katswell!" she said. "Now, it's time for you to die!"

"No, it's time for you to die, cat!" the henchman said, as he grabs for his gun.

With quick lightning reflexes, Roz pulls out her gun & blasts a couple of holes in the henchman's head. Then she shot three holes in the henchman's heart.

"Not fast enough!" Roz said, with her gun smoking.

The henchman falls dead to the floor.

Kitty then gets up on her feet.

She of course, returns to her tan color.

"You okay, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Now, let's get that asshole, Bird Brain."

"Well, good luck with that!" shouted Bird Brain, as he got into his getaway truck. "I'm outta here! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Then he starts up the truck, but it wouldn't start.

"Dammit, Zippy!" he sniffs. "I thought, I told your ass, to fill this truck!"

"I did, Boid Brain." Zippy said. "Youse just left the fuckin' truck runnin'!"

Bird Brain facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"Stupid harlet!" he said, as the audience laughs.

Then the Katswell twins stood in front of the truck. They have heard him.

"You didn't use up your gas, Bird Brain." Kitty said.

"I didn't?" Bird Brain asks.

"Nope." Roz said. "We drained out all of your gas."

"What?" Bird Brain asked, surprised.

"Yep." Kitty said. "I also slashed all of your tires."

"And I took out the truck battery & threw that fucka in the trash." Roz concluded.

"Damn! You TUFF agents, thought up of everything." Bird Brain said, as he raised his hands into the air. "Such genius! Okay. I give up."

So Kitty put the handcuffs on Bird Brain's wrists.

"What about this small bird, with the slutty makeup, sis?" Roz asks. "Do you wanna arrest it or eat it?"

"Oi!" Zippy shouted. "Don't youse dare eat me!"

Roz looks at her.

"You know like they say, my small red friend. Humming birds, taste practically like chickens." she said, as she licked her lips as the audience laughs. "Just a lil' hot sauce and you be ready to eat."

Then Roz bared her teeth at Zippy.

Zippy grabs onto Kitty's face.

"Alright! Alright! I give up too! We'll put everything back, Katswell!" she cried. "Just call off, the hungry cat!"

Kitty smiles at Roz.

Soon, everything was put back into Jersey's Computers & Shit.

Bird Brain & Zippy was being hauled off to jail by the TUFF police.

Roz had untied Jersey & Kitty was catering to Dudley.

"You okay, baby?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he turns to Kitty. "I see, that you're still alive!"

Kitty laughs.

"You can thank Roz for that." she said. "She came up to the henchman & slashed the back of his head, making him let me go. Then he was ready to shoot her, but she shot him six times. Three times in the head and three times in the heart."

"Whoa!" Dudley said. "Is he dead?"

"Yep." Kitty said. "Dead like Lil' Wayne's career."

The audience laughs.

Kitty continues.

"Then Bird Brain tried to escape, and we both told him, that we drained his gas, slashed all his tires, & took out his battery. Then Roz threaten to eat Zippy, so she gave up." she said.

Just then Roz & Jersey walks up to them.

"Thank youse, TUFF agents." Jersey said. "Youse just saved me a lot of fuckin' money! How can I fuckin' repay youse?"

"Do you have game systems?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Jersey said. "Game systems, games, laptops, desktops, ipods, & all that shit."

"Yeah?" Roz said, as she turns to Kitty & Dudley. "Let's go."

Then the TUFF trio leaves, as Jersey threw the dead henchman's body in the dumpster.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Keswuss & the Chief was waiting.

"So, did you three stop the bird?" the Chief asks.

"Yes, Chief." Kitty said.

"And there was plenty of blood too." Roz said. "And do you wanna know why?"

"W-W-Why, New A-A-Agent Katswell?" Kewsuss asks.

"Because, I slashed his head open, for trying to kill Kitty." Roz said. "And I also shot him six times."

"Damn, New Agent Katswell!" the Chief said. "That was pretty heroic! I need to reward you, for saving TUFF's best agent and your sister!"

"Roz's a h-h-hero." Keswuss said.

"What was that, _Keswhimp_?" Roz asks in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs. "Was you complimenting on my sexiness & good looks?"

"AHHH!" Keswuss hollers, and runs off, as the audience laughs.

Then some smoke & fire appears.

"AHHHH!" he hollers, as the audience laughs. "Still not the laundry chute!"

"What a fuckin' idiot!" Roz laughs.

Then Dudley stomach rumbles.

The audience laughs.

"According to my stomach, it's lunchtime." Dudley said.

"Good." Kitty said, "I am starving."

"Me too." Roz said.

"How 'bout I treat you two to lunch?" Dudley suggested.

"Yeah!" Roz & Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"So, where are we goin'?" Roz asks.

"We're going to this Mexican place called; El Mexicana." Dudley said. "They have good mexican food. Kitty & I went there on a date once."

"Oh really?" Roz asks with a sly smile, as Kitty blushed and the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said, still blushing.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>At El Mexicana.<strong>

Dudley had gotten the three of them a private table.

Roz looks through the menu.

"Mmmm!" she said. "All this looks good!"

"They are!" Kitty said. "They got a taco salad to die for."

"I'll do the ordering for you two." Dudley said.

Then the waitress, who was a yellow cat with black eyes & black hair walks up. She was wearing a red shirt with green stripes, black pants & shoes.

"Hello, my name's Amy. I'll be your server today." she said. "So, are you three ready to order?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "I'll take the huge wet burrito and I'll take two huge birthday burritos, please."

"Okay." Amy said, as she turned to the Katswell twins. "And what are you two are gettin'?"

"They're getting the two huge birthday burritos." Dudley said.

"Oh." Amy said, as she turns back to the Katswell sisters. "What do you two want to drink?"

"I'll take a Pepsi." Kitty said.

"And I'll take a Sprite." Roz said.

"Okay," Amy. "I'll get those orders in."

Then she leaves.

"So." Roz said, as she turns to Dudley. "What does these birthday burritos got in them?"

"They have ground beef with taco seasoning, lettuce, tomato, four different types of cheese, hot taco sauce & it comes with chives, sour cream, & taco sauce on top of it." Dudley said. "And it's also presented with birthday candles on top of it."

"Sounds good, baby." Kitty said.

"So, what do we do until the food comes?" Roz asks.

"We can talk about your past?" Dudley suggested.

"Okay." Roz said.

Before she can start, Amy walks back up.

"Pardon me, sir." she started. "We want to know the age of the birthday customers."

Dudley turns to the Katswell twins.

"29." they answered.

"Okay." Amy said, and went away.

"So, anyway." Roz said, as she took a drink of water. "As you both should know, that I was Seattle's best police officer & SWAT team member."

"Yeah. Yeah. We all know that." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Don't be rude, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she turns to Roz. "You may continue."

So Roz goes on about her past of being a police officer & SWAT team member, until their food arrives.

Then Amy & rest of the waiters gathered around Kitty & Roz and started singing 'Happy Birthday' to them.

One minute later, all of the waiters except Amy leaves.

She turns to the Katswell twins.

"Just because it's your birthday. Your complete meal is just $29 dollars." Amy said.

"That's good." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"And you two get to have a birthday margarita." Amy said, as she took out a margarita glass, that had two straws.

The straws was numbers.

One straw was a 2 & the other straw was a 9.

"I hope, you enjoy your meal." Amy said. "If you need anything, just holler."

Then she leaves.

"Well." Kitty said, as she picks up her fork. "Let's dig in to this birthday lunch!"

"Yes, let's!" Dudley & Roz said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF trio digs in to their lunch.

**50 minutes later.**

Roz & Kitty was full.

"Oh damn!" Roz said, as she let out a huge burp as the audience laughs. "That was good!"

"God!" Kitty said. "I'm so fuckin' full!"

Then Kitty let out a huge, long burp; which shook up the entire restaurant.

The audience laughs.

Kitty blushes.

"Oops. Excuse me." she said sheepishly.

"Damn, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "You burped just like me, after I eat up the entire buffet, at 'Benny Hill's Buffet & more'."

Just then, Amy walks up.

"So, are you three okay?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Can you get us some take home trays?" Kitty asked, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Okay." Amy said, as she went to get the takeout trays.

She returns with them.

"Can we have the check?" Dudley asks.

Amy gives him the check slip & Dudley reads it.

"$29.45." he said, as he took out his wallet.

He gives Amy the money.

"Keep the change." Dudley said as he, Kitty & Roz picked up their takeout trays.

"Okay." Amy said as she smiled. "Have a good birthday, you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was back at their desk, doing some paperwork.

"So, I wonder where Dudley is?" Roz asks. "It's been about 40 minutes."

Kitty turns to her.

"Well. He did say, he had to do something very important." she said. "He said, he would walk back."

"I wonder, what he got to do, that's so important?" Roz asks.

"I don't know." Kitty said, as she picks up a magazine. "Something."

Just then, Dudley walks up to them.

"Well ladies. I'm back." he said.

Kitty notices, that he was carrying a plastic bag.

"What's that you got, sweetie?" she asks.

"It's something for the Chief." Dudley said. "I must give it to him."

Then he goes to the Chief's office.

The Chief was giving himself, his daily midday drink.

"Ahhh! There's nothing' like, getting drunk in the middle of the day." he said, as he downed his beer, as the audience laughs.

Dudley walks in.

"I've got Roz's gift, sir." he said.

The Chief turns to him.

"That's good, son." he said. "Now, give her present to Keswuss & he'll gift wrap it."

"So, how things goin'?" Dudley asks.

"Things are going on schedule, Agent Big Puppy." the Chief said. "If only, more villains do something stupid."

"Hopefully." Dudley said & went back to his desk.

**2 hours later.**

The main TUFF trio was in the snack room, having another break, because there weren't as many crimes happening.

Kitty had gotten two bags of chips from the vending machine.

She turns to Roz.

"Do you want some 'Homey's BBQ Pork Rinds'?" she asks.

Then the author gives Kitty a check.

The audience laughs.

"Thank you, Homey baby." she said, as she put her check in her pocket.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Those 'Homey BBQ Pork Rinds' are good as hell."

Then the author gives her a check.

"Thank you." Roz said, as she put the check into her pocket.

So Kitty tosses Roz a bag of the pork rinds.

Roz opens it & starts eating.

"Mmmm. Good." she said.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"So, do you live near Kitty?" he asks, as he was eating some potato chips.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Just about 10 minutes away."

Dudley thinks.

"Did you & Kitty ever celebrated your birthday, in the same place when you was kittens?" he asks.

"When we was very little." Roz said. "But when we turned 5, our parents had a divorce. So mom decided to do Kitty's parties and dad did my parties."

"That was confusing for our fifth birthday." Kitty said. "Mom & dad got us both confused. So she made me put on a crown, so dad wouldn't confuse me for Roz."

"And after that day, I decided to have my hair dyed fiery red." Roz said. "Where it's been that color ever since."

"Dad was pretty happy, when she did that." Kitty said. "And so was mom."

"That's because, it made it easier to tell us apart, sis." Roz said.

The audience laughs, at what Roz said.

"And they started dressing us up in different clothes, too." Kitty said.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"You're lucky to have a twin when you was a kitten, Kit-Kat." he started. "I always wish, that I had a twin or a clone."

"Dudley. You had a clone. Three of them." Kitty said. "Hell, you had a whole army of them."

"Oh, yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot."

The audience laughs.

"You & your clones, kept telling me, that I can't dance." Kitty sniffed.

"That because, you can't dance." Dudley laughs, as Kitty frowned angrily & her ears went down, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, I can! I can dance!" Kitty said, as she stood up.

Then she starts snapping her fingers in the air and shaking her sexy booty.

She starts doing some kicks too.

The audience laughs.

Dudley looks closely at Kitty's sexy booty shake, as she danced.

"Oh god!" he awed. "Just look at that ass shake!"

Then he snaps out of it.

"Okay. Okay, Kitty." he said. "I _was_ wrong. You _can_ dance."

Kitty smiles widely, as the audience laughs.

"See? I told your ass!" she gloated.

Just then, the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Agents; Katswell, Puppy & Katswell! There's two characters from a different series, causing trouble & shit to another pair of characters!" he shouted. "Please, stop their asses!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Roz & Kitty said in unison.

Then they look at each other.

"Jinx!" they shouted, as they started girly-slapping each other.

The audience laughs.

"Stop fighting, & let's go." Dudley said.

* * *

><p>Soon, they found the two characters.<p>

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "Don't tell me, that's..."

"Yes, that's..." Roz said.

It shows the two characters.

The characters was; Spongebob & Patrick.

They was causing trouble to two female mongooses, who was 20yrs. old.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" laughed Spongebob. "This is fun!"

"It sure is, buddy." Patrick said, stupidly.

"Leave those two ladies alone, assholes!" Kitty shouted, as she aimed her gun at the stupid sponge & starfish.

"What the hell, are you doing' here, anyway?" Roz shouted, as she aimed her gun at them.

Spongebob turns to the TUFF trio, with a evil smile.

"We're here to take over this show!" he said.

"Yeah." Patrick laughed.

"How are you going to do that?" Dudley asked.

"With my weapon called; 'Turn Every Cartoon Character Into Spongebob Ray Gun'!" Spongebob said, as he aimed the gun at the TUFF trio. "So, say goodbye to 'The Kitty Katswell Show', as this will be turned into 'The Spongebob Super, Happy Fun Time Hour'!"

But before, he can shoot off his weapon, Kitty shot the ray gun from him.

"I don't think so." Kitty said. "Nobody cancels 'The Kitty Katswell Show', but me or the author."

Then she turns to Roz & Dudley.

"Attack the assholes!" Kitty shouted.

Then Roz & Dudley starts attacking the stupid sponge & starfish with the brutal puppy punch, Tae Bo & any other attacks.

The two mongoose girls, decided to join in the fight.

The first mongoose girl, strangled the shit outta Patrick, as did Dudley. And the second mongoose girl rips out Spongebob's heart, as Roz was burning him up with her fire gun.

Soon, the two cartoon losers was dead & burnt.

The audience applauds.

"Well." Roz said, as she dusted herself off. "That's the end of them."

Kitty turns to the two mongoose girls.

"Who are you two?" she asks them.

The first mongoose girl spoke.

"I'm Annette Smiles." she said. "But you can call me Penny."

The second mongoose girl spoke.

"And I'm Mercedes Smiles." she said.

"We're tha author's first two OCs, dat he ever created." Penny said.

"Well." Roz said. "That's a good thing to know."

"What?" Penny asked. "You didn't think, dat you was tha only one, dat he created, did ya?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I am the only, he currently using at the minute."

"Get back to the script!" shouted the hard working author at the three OCs. "Your little conversation's, costing me a pretty good chapter!"

"Oh yeah." Roz said, as she blushed. "Sorry. Anyways, how did those two retards get you?"

"Well." Penny started. "Benz & I was innocently walkin' down tha fuckin' street, when those two assfuckas, trapped us in a hole."

"And they tortured us, wit their stupid." Mercedes said, as she shuddered. "Oh god! Dat shit was fuckin' awful!"

"Yeah, I feel ya." Dudley said.

"So," Kitty started. "Have you two ever think about joinin' TUFF?"

"No." Penny said.

"We can't be workin' fo' a flea." Mercedes said. "Unless tha author feels, dat we should join yall."

"Oh, okay." Kitty said. "If we should ever meet each other again, remember the offer's still available."

"Aight." said the Smiles cousins.

Then they leave.

The audience applauds for them.

"Entertaining girls they are." Dudley said.

Then Kitty's watch communicator goes off.

The Chief was on it.

"Katswell. If you're done with that little disturbance, I want you & your sister to stakeout Money Bags' estate." he said. "She might be up to something."

"But what about Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"I want him to take the rest of the day off." the Chief said. "But I want him, to stop by headquarters first."

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said, as she turns off her watch communicator.

Dudley jumps outta of the TUFF mobile.

"Well, good luck you two." he said, as he started walking back to headquarters.

"Let's go, Roz." Kitty said, as she stepped on the gas pedal.

Then they sped off to Money Bags' Estate.

"While they're doin that, I'll check the preparations for the party." Dudley said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Dudley goes to the Chief's office.

"So, how things going' sir?" Dudley asks.

"Things are almost ready, son." The Chief said. "All we need is the party food & birthday cake."

"You want me to pick those up?" Dudley asked.

"No." the Chief said. "_We_ pick up the food."

Then he hops onto Dudley's head.

"Just to make sure, that you don't eat any." The Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Okay, let's go."

Then he & Dudley leaves to get the party food and cake.

**Meanwhile, at Money Bags' Estate.**

Kitty & Roz was staking out Money Bags' rich & fancy home.

"I wonder, what's that bitch is up to?" Kitty wonder loudly.

"She's probably, planning on buying TUFF & putting you, me, & Dudley out of the job." Roz said. "Just like she said; as we was putting her ass away."

"She better not!" Kitty exclaims. "I love my job here."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Are you sure, that she can't see us?"

"Yeah, Roz." Kitty said. "I've got the TUFF mobile cloaked as one of Money Bags' bush sculptures of her."

"What if, she wants the bush trimmed?" Roz asks. "She'll find us out."

"Don't worry." Kitty said. "We actually got real leaves, to cut off just in case."

"Nice cloaking device, your ride haves, sis." Roz awed. "How did you put all this shit in here?"

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Keswuss install all this shit in here." she said.

"Can I have Keswuss install all that in my ride?" Roz asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

Then she hears Money Bags' voice in her surveillance equipment.

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "Money Bags is talking!"

* * *

><p>It cutsaway to Money Bags, sitting in her fancy reclining chair.<p>

She was counting her money & drinking wine from a diamond crusted champagne glass.

Her butler, Jeeves was near by.

"Ahhh!" she said, as she put her champagne glass on the table. "That Whiterspoon & DeLisle wine, sure is good!"

"Do you want some more, madam?" Jeeves asked.

"Yes, Jeeves." Money Bags said.

So Jeeves poured the wine into Money Bags' glass.

"Don't worry, madam." Jeeves said. "There's some more Whiterspoon & DeLisle wine in the refrigerator."

"Good." Money Bags said, as she took a sip of the wine. "It's so good to be back in my estate. That jail was just plain awful & disgusting! That annoying rat in the cell next to me, kept ranting on about how he hates cheese. Damn! I would give him something' to complain about, if I had my way."

"Good one, madam!" Jeeves said.

"Yes. Yes." Money Bags said, as she took another sip of her wine.

"So, are you going to plan your revenge against TUFF, for sending you to jail?" Jeeves asked.

Money Bags thinks.

"Nah, not today." she said. "I need to count my money, buy other properties in the metro area & all that shit."

"Smart idea, madam." Jeeves said.

* * *

><p>It cuts back to the cloaked bush.<p>

"Well," Kitty started. "Looks like, Money Bags isn't up to anything."

"So, what do you wanna do?" Roz asks. "Wanna go back to HQ?"

"No." Kitty said.

"How 'bout we drive around & listen for crimes?" Roz suggested.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she presses the decloaking button on the TUFF mobile.

It turns back into a car.

"Let's go." Kitty said & drives off.

**Meanwhile, at a bakery somewhere in the city.**

Dudley & the Chief was getting Kitty's & Roz's birthday cake.

The baker shows them the cake.

The cake had both Kitty & Roz's heads on it and the writing; 'Happy 29th Birthday, Kitty & Roz' next to the sisters heads.

"This is perfect!" the Chief exclaims.

"Yeah, it is." Dudley said. "And it looks delicious too!"

"So, how much is it?" the Chief asks the baker.

"$430 dollars." the baker said.

"Damn!" The Chief sniffs. "It costs that much?"

"Yeah." the baker said. "Blame inflation & the economy. Now pay up!"

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"Would you pay the cake for me, son?"

Dudley sighs heavily.

"Okay." he said, as he got the money out, as the audience laughs.

He pays for the cake.

"Okay." The Chief said. "All we need is to get the food and drinks, then everything will be ready."

"I hope, this doesn't cost me an arm & a leg." Dudley said.

"Shut up & let's go!" The Chief shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then Dudley takes them to the TUFF motorcycle & takes off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was at a gas station.

Kitty just had filled up the TUFF mobile with gas, and Roz had just brought some chips, soda, & two magazines.

"D'you want a magazine, sis?" Roz asks, as she opened up a bag of chips.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as Roz gives her a magazine.

"So, are we gonna go back to HQ now?" Roz asks.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"No, not yet." she said, as took out her cell phone. "I wanna visit someone first."

She takes out a card and dials the number.

The person on the other end answers.

"Yeah?" the other person said.

"This is Kitty Katswell." Kitty said. "Can me & sister come over?"

"Sure, you can." said the other person.

"Okay, that's great." Kitty said. "We'll be there soon."

Then she hangs up her phone & turns to Roz.

"Okay, Roz. Let's go."

"But where are we goin', sis?" Roz asks.

"You'll see." Kitty said, as she started up the car and leaves the gas station.

They soon pull up in front of a black apartment building.

Kitty & Roz gets out of the car.

"So, is this the place?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "We go up to apartment 10C."

So the Katswell sisters go to the elevator & up to the tenth floor.

Then they go to the apartment.

"10C." Kitty said, as she rings the apartment's doorbell.

"Who are we gonna see, sis?" Roz asks, as the tenant of the apartment opens the door.

There, standing at the door was Madam Catastrophe.

"Well. Well. Well." she said, as a smile came on her face. "If it isn't my secret best friend, Kitty Katswell & her sister. You came over to hang with me, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Come in." Catastrophe said.

So, Kitty & Roz walked in.

Catastrophe locks the door behind them.

"So, where's your partner?" Kitty asks.

"Rabies, went out." Catastrophe said. "He probably out, drinkink some vodka or some other fuckin' shit. I don't give a shit."

Kitty & Roz sits on Catastrophe's couch.

"So, what do you want?" Catastrophe asked, as she sat next to Kitty.

"We wanna kill time." Kitty said. "Where's the yarn balls & cat toys?"

Catastrophe takes the asked items out.

"Right here." she said, as she tossed the items onto the floor.

"Goody!" Kitty exclaims, as she pounces onto one of the yarn balls & the Snaptrap toy, as the audience laughs.

"You lovink that, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Catastrophe turns to Roz.

"Let's start playink, Katswell's sister." she said. "That'll be a smart thing, no?"

"Yes!" Roz exclaims.

Then the two cats pounced onto the yarn balls & cat toys.

The audience laughs, as the three cats played, laughed, & purred.

**At sunset.**

Everyone at TUFF had everything ready for Kitty's & Roz's birthday party.

"Is everything ready?" the Chief asks.

"Yes." Dudley said. "All we need is the guests of honor."

"Oh s-s-shit!" Keswuss exclaims. "I knew, t-t-that we forgot something! Oh shit! New A-A-Agent Katswell's going to torture me with her s-s-sexiness."

"We purposely didn't tell them, Wuss." the Chief sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Agent Nuts laughs. "You're a wuss! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Who invited that asshole, Chief?" Dudley asked.

"I think, he invited himself, son." the Chief said. "Anyways, changing the subject. It's almost quitting time. Both Katswells, should be coming back to punch out for the day."

Then he turns to Keswuss.

"Wuss. Go turn all of the lights in the headquarters." the Chief ordered.

"I'm not a f-f-f-fuckin' wuss!" Keswuss sniffs, as he went to turn off all of the lights in the headquarters & the audience laughs. "I'm a f-f-fuckin' man!"

"Well, until you prove to us, that your not afraid of new agent Katswell, you're always gonna be a wuss." The Chief sniffs. "Now, PUT OUT THOSE LIGHTS!"

So, Keswuss turns off all of the lights in the headquarters.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"Agent Big Puppy. I want you to stand by the main entrance & wait for the Katswell sisters." he orders.

"Yes, sir!" Dudley said.

He goes to the main entrance.

The Chief turns to the others.

"Alright, you assholes. Hide!"

So all of the other background poser agents hid.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Catastrophe's apartment.<strong>

Kitty sits up & looks at her watch.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. "It's late! We got to go back to TUFF!"

Roz stands up and puts her shirt & spy jacket back on.

"Whoo! Now that was fun!" she said.

Kitty had put her shirt & jacket back on.

She turns to Catastrophe.

"Thanks a lot, Catastrophe." she said, as she shook the Soviet cat's hand.

"Anytime." Catastrophe said.

Then she stops the Katswells.

"Wait!" Catastrophe shouted.

"What?" Kitty & Roz asks.

"Isn't today, your birthday?" Catastrophe asks with a smile on her face, as the audience whoos.

"Yeah?" the Katswell twins replied.

"Well, I got to give you two your birthday kisses." Catastrophe said. "That's what they do in this country on someone's birthday, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Well, pucker up, friends." Catastrophe said.

Then she grabs the Katswell twins & kissed each of them, right in the cheeks.

The audience whoos.

The kissing lasts for eight minutes.

"Okay." Catastrophe said, as she let Kitty & Roz go. "Enjoy the rest of your birthdays. That'll be a smart think, no?"

Then she closed the door behind them.

"What was that about, sis?" Roz asks her twin.

"She's just friendly." Kitty said.

"Very friendly." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty & Roz goes in.

"Damn!" Roz said. "Looks like, everyone gone home."

Then she turns to Kitty.

"I thought you said, that only the background poser agents stay at this time?"

"They do." Kitty said.

Then they see Dudley waiting for them.

"Hey. There's my girls." he said.

"Dudley. What the hell's goin' on here?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing." Dudley said. "Please close your eyes for me."

"Why?" Roz asks.

"Just do it." Dudley said.

So the Katswell twins closed their eyes.

"Now what?" Kitty asks.

"This!" Dudley exclaims, as he took out two blindfolds.

He ties the blindfolds onto the sisters' eyes.

"There." Dudley said, as he put both of his hands onto the Katswell sisters' shoulders. "Now, walk slowly."

So the Katswells started walking slowly.

"Dudley! What the hell are you playin' at?" Kitty demanded.

"Nothing." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Then they reach a dark room.

Dudley counted down.

"3. 2. 1!" he shouted, as he grabs both Katswells' blindfolds.

The lights of the room comes on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KITTY & ROZ!"

Kitty & Roz was surprised, but not startled like Kitty was last year.

"So, this is what yall been doin' all day?" Roz asks, as Dudley put on her & Kitty's birthday hats.

"Yes, new agent Katswell." The Chief said, as the background poser agents started singing. "We spent the whole day, planning this."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"You was a part this, wasn't ya?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I have to make it up, after last year."

"What are we waiting for?" The Chief asks. "Let's get this party started!"

Roz tackles Keswuss to the floor.

"Let's play, 'Pin The Dick On Keswuss'!" she shouted, as the audience laughs.

"NO!" Keswuss shouted, as everyone else and the audience laughs. "L-Let's eat some of this tasty f-f-food."

"No." Roz said with a sly smile. "Let's play; 'Keswuss Kisses Roz the Birthday Girl'!"

"Or we can play; 'Make Keswuss A Piñata'!" The Chief shouted.

"Or we can play; 'How Hard Can Roz Make Keswuss'." Roz said with a sly smile, as the audience laughs. "I have all night, Wuss!"

"Alright! A-Alright!" Keswuss cries. "I'll play; 'Keswuss Kisses Roz the B-Birthday Girl'!"

Roz smiles, as the audience laughs.

So Keswuss starts kissing Roz.

"Serve the cake! Serve the cake!" Dudley drooled.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Come on, Roz." she said. "Grab Keswuss & come towards the cake. We got to blow out the candles."

"Okay." Roz said, as she grabs Keswuss.

Then both Katswell sisters stood at their birthday cake, as everyone started singing again.

After the song, Kitty & Roz blew out the candles.

Everyone applaudes.

"Cut the cake! Cut the cake!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Kitty picks up a knife.

"Okay."

Then she started serving the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>As the party went on.<strong>

It was time for the presents now.

"So, which presents should I open first?" Roz asked Keswuss.

"I-I-I think, that you should open agent Big P-P-Puppy's present." Keswuss stuttered.

"You mean Dudley's?" Roz asked.

"Yeah." Keswuss said.

So Roz picks up Dudley's present & opens it.

"A brand new iPhone." she exclaims. "Just what I always wanted. Thanks Dudley."

"Anytime, Roz." Dudley said, as he ate his food.

"Open my gift next, new agent Katswell!" The Chief shouted.

So Roz grabs the Chief's present and opens it.

"A bottle of wine?" she asks, as the audience laughs.

"Yep." The Chief hiccups as the audience laughs. "I drank it all."

"Thanks a lot." Roz said in a annoyed tone, as the audience laughs.

After several more shitty gifts, & a brutal cat punch to Keswuss' dick. It was Kitty's turn.

"My turn!" Kitty shouted. "Who's gift, should I open first."

"Mine's!" Dudley said, as he got his gift. "Now, close your eyes."

So Kitty closes her eyes.

Dudley takes out his small black box & opens it.

"You may open your eyes now, babe." he said.

Kitty opens her eyes.

She gasps.

"Is that...?" she started.

"Yes." Dudley said. "It's the Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklace."

"But h-h-how did you..." Kitty started, before Dudley butted in.

"How did I know?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Well, you had it circled in your 'Jewelry For Cats' magazine, months back." Dudley said.

"Oh." Kitty blushed, as the audience laughs.

"Let's see, what that necklace looks on ya." Dudley said, as he puts on the necklace around Kitty's neck.

"How do I look?" Kitty asked.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"D'you have a small mirror, that I can borrow?" he asks.

Roz tosses him a small mirror.

"Here." she said.

Dudley shows Kitty, how she looks like with the necklace.

The diamonds on the cat necklace shined & sparkled, as did Kitty's green eyes.

"I look, really sexy with this necklace, baby." Kitty said.

"Of course, you do." Dudley said, as the audience whoos.

"I always wanted this." Kitty said, as she grabs Dudley. "Thank you, Dudley baby. Thank you."

Then she gives Dudley plenty of kisses.

"Anytime, babe." he said, between kisses. "Now, I expect something nice from you on my birthday."

"Oh don't worry, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said, as she hugged Dudley. "I'll buy you something nice. I'm just so happy with my gift! I could just forget, about the rest of my gifts, which is probably shitty like; Agent Nuts getting me a half-chewed nut."

"Dammit!" Agent Nuts cried. "That was going to be my present for you, Bitchy Cat Lady."

Kitty ignores him, as did everyone as the audience laughs.

"For the love of god!" The Chief said. "Starting tomorrow, Agent Nuts is now forbidden to attend companies activities like; picnics, parties, & trips."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, as the audience laughs.

"But no. Not opening up, everyone else's gift will be rude." Kitty said, as she grabs another gift. "So, I'll open them anyway."

After getting, some brand new bazookas & guns, a mug, & some other unimportant shit from background poser agents. The party was wearing down now.

"Okay, assholes." The Chief shouted. "It's time, to clean up this place."

Then everyone groans, as the audience laughs.

"Not to worry." The Chief said. "Only, the very lame, unimportant poser agents will stay & clean up. Not the main TUFF characters."

"YEAH!" Dudley, Kitty, & Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"AWWW! DAMMIT!" the unimportant background poser agents groaned, as the audience laughs.

"W-What about me?" Keswuss asks. "Don't I get to c-c-cheer too?"

Roz turns to him.

"Oh, I'll make you cheer alright." she said in a sexy voice. "After I jerk you off, with my sexy hands, mouth, & tongue."

"AHHH!" Keswuss hollers, as the audience laughs. "NO! NO! N-N-NO!"

Then he tries to run away, but Roz still had a hold to him.

Everyone laughs at this scene.

Roz laughs.

"The more you struggle, the more you're going to tire yourself out." she said.

Keswuss still tries to escape Roz's tight-ass grip.

Roz looks at the camera.

"I do this shit to him, all through the chapter." she said, as the audience laughs.

Then Keswuss starts panting & getting tired.

"O-O-Okay." Keswuss panted. "I give u-u-up, new agent Katswell. You can do w-whatever to m-m-me. Anything y-you wish. Just let me die in p-p-peace!"

Then he faints from exhaustion.

The audience laughs.

"Oh my god." Dudley said. "Roz killed Keswuss!"

The audience laughs, at his stupidness.

"He's not dead, Dudley." Roz said, as she let go of Keswuss. "He's just tired, from trying to run away from me."

"What a wuss!" The Chief laughs. "You three are dismissed for the night."

So Kitty, Roz, & Dudley leaves, as the Chief pours a glass of water on Keswuss.

He wakes up.

"AHHHH!" he shouted.

Then he looks around.

"Is she g-g-gone?" Keswuss asks.

"Yes, New Agent Katswell's gone for the night." The Chief said. "You really need to work on that stupid fear of girls of yours."

"I-I'm really trying, Chief." Keswuss said. "But New Agent K-K-Katswell is just so smart & s-s-sexy!"

"Well, I want you to try harder!" The Chief sniffs. "Starting tomorrow. Now you go clean up, with the rest of the background fuckers, that no one cares about."

Then the Chief hops off to his little car, as Keswuss started cleaning up the headquarters, along with the rest of the background poser agents.

* * *

><p><strong>In the T.U.F.F. parking garage.<strong>

Roz got into her car, as Kitty & Dudley got into Kitty's car.

"This has been some day." she said to Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It was a pretty interesting birthday."

"I can't wait to get in my bed!" Roz said. "I'm so fuckin' tired. Good night, Kitty. Good night, Dudley. I really love your gifts."

Then Roz drives off.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, what did you two sisters give each other for your birthday?" he asks.

"I gave Roz, her own personalize bling." Kitty started. "And she gave me a very sexy St. DeLisle nightgown. Just for our nights together, baby."

Dudley smiles, as the audience whoos.

"I can't wait to see it. And it might be sooner than you think." he said. "You remember, when you said, that if I can't find a place?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"And I couldn't find a place." Dudley said.

Kitty sees where this was going.

"And you want to move in with me?" she finished his sentence, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

"Is this okay with you?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty replies.

"$70 dollars every month?" Dudley asked.

"I did said $70 dollars every month, baby." Kitty said. "But I changed my mind. How about $50 dollars every month?"

"That's fine with me." Dudley said.

"It's a deal." Kitty said.

Then they both shake hands on the deal.

"Now, let's get you home." Kitty said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, that party lasted longer, than I thought." Dudley said.

Then Kitty started up her car & pulls off.

Soon, she pulls up in front of Dudley's mom's house.

Dudley jumps out of the car.

"Good night, Kitty babe." he said.

"Dudley, wait!" Kitty called.

Dudley turns to her.

"What?"

"Didn't you forget something?" Kitty asked in a sweet voice, as she pointed her cheek & the audience laughs.

Dudley realizes what Kitty meant.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your birthday kiss." he said. "I can fix that."

Then he goes up to the car, grabs Kitty & kisses her, right in the lips.

The audience whoos to this.

The birthday kiss lasts for nine minutes, until Dudley broke it off.

"So, Kitty." he said. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh god. Yes!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad, that you did." Dudley said.

Then he looks at Kitty's new Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklace.

The gold chain & the emerald diamonds sparkled & so did Kitty's eyes.

"Wow! That cat diamond necklace suits you fine, babe." Dudley exclaims.

Kitty laughs.

"Oh thank you, sweetie." she said, as she blushed. "Are you gonna gimme my good night kiss?"

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I forgot."

Then the couple kisses each other.

The audience whoos.

"Good night, Kitty." Dudley said to her. "Happy birthday. And I love you."

"Thanks. Good night, Dudley sweetie." Kitty said. "I love you too."

Then Dudley walks into his house, as Kitty drove off to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later.<strong>

Kitty was getting ready for bed now.

She was wearing her nighttime clothes.

"Whoo! This has been some birthday!" she said, as she got into her bed. "It's better, than my birthday last year."

Then she starts thinking.

"Dammit!" Kitty said, as she facepalmed herself as the audience laughs. "I forgot to tell my Dudley, that this was the best birthday I ever had! Oh well, I can always tell him tomorrow."

Then she looks at the camera.

"I hope, you readers & fans of me & Roz, surely enjoyed our birthday chapter." Kitty said. "Read & review, on what you want in chapter 13, as long if it's acceptable for Mr. Homey to write. Good night."

Then she does a sexy headpose & blows a kiss.

The audience applaudes, as she turns off the light & the new 'Kitty Katswell Show' theme from the end of chapter 7 plays.

_**A/N: And yes, Annette 'Penny' Smiles & Mercedes Smiles are my two original OCs in my 'Camp Griffin' series. Please review, if you want them in 'The Kitty Katswell Show' too.**_


	13. Threesome City!

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Threesome City!

_**Alright, this chapter idea was given to me by, DarkMageDragon & T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz. It also takes place, after Dudley moves in with Kitty & the start of football season. And Roz gets into the sex scene later. So anyway, please enjoy this chapter and read & review.**_

It was a cool & windy day in Petropolis. Fall was in the air, as leaves on some trees started changing color. Yep. This year went by pretty quick & soon it will be Christmas. Everyone knew it too, but enough of this, let's see what the TUFF trio is up to.

Dudley & Roz was in the snack room.

They were arm wrestling.

Roz was winning.

She slams Dudley's arm down.

"Look like I win, Dudley." she gloated, as the audience applaudes for her.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs, as the audience laughs. "How about 3 out of 5?"

"No." Roz said, as she opened up a bag of candy. "I wanna take my break now."

"Fuck!" Dudley exclaims sadly, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty walks into the room now.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for the star.

"What's goin' on in here?" she asks. "I heard someone cussin'."

Roz turns to her.

"I beat Dudley in arm wrestling two times." she gloated.

"I was so close!" Dudley cried. "I'm never gonna beat her in arm wrestling."

"Don't worry, baby." Kitty said, as she sat at the table. "You'll beat Roz one day."

"I hope so." Dudley said.

Then he looks at Roz's candy.

"What's that, you're eatin'?" he asks.

"It's some sour gumballs." Roz said. "D'you want one?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

So Roz gives him a sour gumball.

He takes off the wrapper & puts the gumball in his mouth.

"You gotta keep it in your mouth, for more than forty seconds." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"Why?" Kitty asks.

Roz picks up the gumball bag & gives it to her.

"Because, it says so on the back." she said.

So Kitty reads it.

"_'10 seconds: Whimp. 20 seconds: Geek. 30 seconds: Killer. 40 seconds: Radical. More than 50 seconds: King of the hill.'_" she read. "Oh, I see."

Dudley spits out his sour gumball.

The audience laughs.

"Damn! That's too fuckin' sour!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Roz looks at her watch.

"10. 10 seconds for the fuckin' whimp!" Roz says in Count von Count's voice, as the audience laughs. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Then thunder sounds & lightning flashes as she laughs.

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley picks up another gumball.

"Let's see, if you can do it." he said.

"Gimme that!" Roz sniffs, as she snatches the sour gumball from him.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Time her, Kit-Kat!" he said.

When Roz threw the sour gumball in her mouth, Kitty starts timing.

"Okay." she said.

Roz swirls the gumball in her mouth.

"It's sour, isn't it?" Dudley asks in a teasing voice.

Roz ignores him.

"Ten seconds!" Kitty called.

Roz keeps swirling her tongue on the gumball that was in her mouth.

"So sour." Dudley mocked, as the audience laughs.

"Twenty seconds!" Kitty called.

Some tears started forming in Roz's eyes.

"Oh, look Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Roz is tearing up!"

Roz wipes the tears from her eyes, as she keeps swirling the gumball in her mouth.

"Thirty seconds!" Kitty called.

Roz's face, started to tense less.

"I'm in the mood for some pickles!" Dudley said, as he ate some sour pickles as the audience laughs.

"Forty seconds!" Kitty called.

Roz was tensing less.

"What's the deal, with all of the sour food?" Dudley asked in a Jerry Seinfeld voice, as the audience laughs. "It makes all your muscles tensed up. What's up with that?"

"Forty-five seconds!" Kitty called.

Roz starts smiling, at Dudley.

"Hey!" Dudley shouted. "Fuck up! Spit that gumball out!"

"FIFTY SECONDS!" Kitty called. "Roz! You're the king of the hill!"

Roz then starts chewing on the gumball.

"Make that, Queen of the hill, sis." she said, as the audience laughs.

Dudley gets on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he said in slow motion, as the audience laughs at his pain.

Then he stands up.

"I'm over it now." Dudley said in a happier voice.

The audience laughs at his stupidness.

Kitty picks up a newspaper.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"What?" Roz asks, as she blows a bubble.

"It said, that it's suppose to rain today." Kitty said. "60% chance."

"I'm not surprised." Dudley said, as he was drinking some soda. "It's all dark & cloudy outside."

"And it looks like; it's about to storm like fuck outside." Roz said, as she chewed her gum.

"And it's pretty cool outside too." Dudley said.

"It's cool enough, for me to put my pants back on." Kitty said.

"Me too!" Dudley said, as he looks at his ass. "Wait! Never mind. I don't wear any."

The audience laughs.

"Hell. It's cold enough, for me to put mine's on." Roz said.

Just then, Keswuss walks in the scene.

"Hello agents; Ka-Katswell, & Pa-Puppy." he greeted. "How are you two la-la-lovebirds doin' today"

"We're doin' fine, Keswuss." Kitty said.

Dudley turns to her.

"His name is Keswick, not Keswuss babe." he corrected.

Kitty ignores him.

"You forgot to greet someone." she said to the wuss.

"Oh, I-I-I did?" Keswuss asks, as he started sweating as if he knew who Kitty was talking about.

"Oh, yes you did." Kitty said with a sly smile.

"Uh oh." Keswuss thought to himself, as his heart started beating faster & faster.

"You didn't greet Roz." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "Now, that was pretty disrespectful of you."

"Yeah, Keswick." Dudley said. "And I thought, you was a nice & friendly whatever you are. Now greet her."

Roz then tackles Keswuss to the ground.

The audience laughs.

"Morning, Keswuss." she said in a sweet voice.

"AHHH!" the wuss hollers, as the audience laughs.

Keswuss covers up his face.

Roz frowns.

"Why are you bein' so mean?" she said in a sad voice. "I'm just being friendly with ya."

"Yeah! Stop being mean to Roz, Keswick!" Dudley said. "She was just being friendly. What did she ever do to you?"

"A-A-Agent Puppy. You don't u-understand!" Keswuss started, but was interrupted by Dudley.

"Be nice to Roz!" Dudley demanded angrily, as the audience laughs. "Be nice, to my friend!"

Keswuss looks up at Roz, who was pouting sadly.

"O-O-Okay." Keswuss said. "I'm sorry, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell for being a d-d-dick."

Roz smiles, as the audience laugh at what Keswuss had said.

"That's okay." she said. "Everyone knows, that you were being a dick."

Keswuss gulps, as Roz lowers her hands to his groin, as the audience laughs.

"Dick, that is." she said, as squeezed Keswuss' groin.

Dudley & Kitty watches this scene play out.

"Hey Roz!" Dudley shouted out. "Why don't you give him head? That'll teach him for being so mean to ya!"

"Yeah!" Kitty cheered, as the audience laughs. "Make him explode!"

"N-N-No!" Keswuss shouted, as Roz slashes his pants open.

"It'll be a pleasure!" she said, as she started rubbing Keswuss' dick through his underwear.

Keswuss starts crying like a little bitch, as the audience laughs.

It wasn't long, until he was erected.

Roz smiles at the sight of this.

"Oh my." she said with lust in her voice. "Looks like someone finally grew up. Just look at that lump."

Then she squeezed it.

"Mmmm." she utters.

Then she takes out Keswuss' dick & sticks it in her mouth.

She starts sucking.

Keswuss keep crying, but inside he was enjoying it.

"Oh man!" he thought to himself. "This really f-f-feels good! I'm finally, getting sucked off by R-R-Roz!"

Roz then takes Keswuss' dick from her mouth & started stroking him.

"OH SHA-SHA-SHIT!" Keswuss shouted, as he stopped crying like a bitch. "I'M GONNA E-E-EXPLODE!"

After several more strokes, Keswuss finally releases his seed.

"GRRRRR!" he growls, as he came.

Some of it got into Roz's mouth, while the rest got onto her hand.

"Mmmm." Roz said, as the wuss kept cumming. "Your seed tastes good."

After he got done cumming, Keswuss passes out with a smile on his face.

Kitty laughs.

"Just look, at Keswuss' face." she said. "Look like, he certainly enjoyed himself."

"That was funny!" Dudley exclaims. "He was crying like a little bitch!"

Roz stands up & go wash her hands.

"Did you hear him, when he was about to cum?" Roz asked, as she dried her hands off. "Sounded like, he certainly enjoyed me sucking him off."

"Maybe, you should do that to him more often." Kitty suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Roz said.

Then the Chief's voice was heard through the PA.

"AGENTS KATSWELL, PUPPY & KATSWELL. REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" he shouted.

So the three agents went to the Chief's office, while leaving the unconscious Keswuss on the floor.

**In the Chief's office.**

Roz & Dudley sits down.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asked. "Assholes up to no good again?"

"Yep." the Chief said. "Snaptrap is up to something stupid. I want you & your sister to stop his ass!"

"We're on it, Chief." Roz said.

"But what about Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I need him, to do something for me." the Chief said.

So the Katswell sisters went off to stop Snaptrap.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"Agent Big Puppy. I want you, to go to the store & get me some more beer." the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"Yes sir." Dudley said, as he saluted.

So he leaves.

"I hope, that he doesn't fuck up!" the Chief said, as he started drinking his last bottle of beer.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at D.O.O.M. headquarters.<strong>

Snaptrap & his assholes was planning something stupid.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Snaptrap laughed evilly. "Now, with me disguised at that electronic store owner; Jersey. I'll be able to steal all of the computers that I want!"

"Damn, boss." Francisco said. "That plan is pretty weak."

"Yeah. I must agree with him boss." Ollie said. "That was pretty weak."

"Besides." Larry started. "Bird Brain tried doing that. And he failed."

Snaptrap was getting pissed.

"Ya'll should have stuck with my plan, h'yuck!" said the southern freak, who was still there.

"Dammit!" Snaptrap sniffs. "I must come up with an evil plan!"

"How about, we charge a thousand women, fifty dollars for sex?" said Glen Quagmire, who was there for some reason.

Everyone stares at him.

"Or we can always charge fifty fat women, a thousand dollars for sex?" he said.

Everyone still stares at him, as the audience laughs.

"What? Fat chicks need love too." Quagmire said, as he drunk a beer.

The audience laughs.

"Like I didn't know that!" Snaptrap sniffed.

Then he stops.

"I mean, shut the fuck up!" he ordered. "Now, lemme think of a different evil plan."

Then he comes up with a plan.

"I got it! I build an atomic bomb & threaten to blow up Petropolis, unless the city gives in to my demands." Snaptrap said. "So, what do you say?"

"That's brilliant, boss." Ollie said, asskisser he was.

"Aw, stop kissing ass!" Larry sniffed. "Everyone knows, that you want Snaptrap to give you a rise."

"H'yuck! Yeah." laughed the southern freak, whose name was Cleatus.

"Yeah!" Francisco said. "Everyone knows, that I was supposed to get a raise."

"You?" Snaptrap laughs. "Neither of you deserve a raise."

"Dammit!" Snaptrap's stooges sniffed, as the audience laughs.

Then Snaptrap turns to Larry.

"Just because, you tried to ignite a riot & I hate your ass."

Then he presses a button.

Larry falls into the shark tank.

"AHHH!" he hollers, as the sharks bit him with their sharp teeth.

The audience laughs at his torture.

Snaptrap turns to the others.

"I hope, that you all learn something from that."

The stooges nodded quickly, as the audience laughs.

"Good." Snaptrap said. "Now, start building the bomb!"

So they started building the atomic bomb.

Snaptrap laughs evilly.

"Good." he said, as he took out a red yarn ball. "To make sure, that TUFF doesn't send Katswell here to stop me, I'll stop her with this yarn ball. But it isn't a ordinary yarn ball. It's a yarn ball, that's full of knockout gas! This'll stop her in her tracks!"

**Outside.**

Kitty & Roz pulls up in front of DOOM.

"You got your blaster ready?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she got out of the TUFF mobile. "Get ready to attack, these assholes."

So Roz gets out of the car & follows Kitty.

Kitty throws a grenade at a wall.

It explodes.

The explosion got the attention of Snaptrap.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" Kitty said, as she aimed her gun at him.

Roz also aims her blaster at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, or I'll blow your ass away!" she said.

Snaptrap still had the yarn ball in his hand.

He looks at it.

"Oops." he said in a sly voice.

The yarn ball rolls towards the Katswell sisters.

They look at it.

Their instincts was gonna get the best of them.

"MINE!" both Kitty & Roz shouted, as they pounced for the yarn ball.

As they was about to play with the yarn ball, its knockout gas sprays at them.

The twin cat girls fall onto the floor, knocked out.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Snaptrap laughed. "That worked out great!"

Then he turns to his men.

"Hey, dumbasses. Tie these two cats up!" he orders.

"What are you gonna do to them, boss?" Ollie asks.

"Oh, you'll see." Snaptrap said evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF, hours later.<strong>

Dudley had returned with the Chief's beer & cigarettes.

"I'm back, Chief." he said.

"It's about time." the Chief sniffs, as he took them from him.

The audience laughs.

Dudley then looks around.

"So, Kitty & Roz still haven't returned from stopping Snaptrap yet?" he asks.

"No." the Chief said. "They usually have him arrested within minutes. I hope, they're not fucking around."

Just then Keswuss runs into the office.

"Chief. We're getting a t-t-transmission from DOOM!" he said.

"Oh fuck!" the Chief said. "I wonder, what that rat bastard want!"

Then the monitor comes down.

Snaptrap was on it.

"Hello, TUFF douches." he said with an evil smirk.

"What the hell, do you want Snaptrap?" the Chief asks.

"Oh, I just letting you know, that I'm planning on blowing up Petropolis with a atomic bomb, that I builted." Snaptrap gloated.

"I knew, that you was up to no good!" the Chief said. "Now, what did you do to both agents Katswells?"

"Well, I have them tied up." Snaptrap said.

Then he shows Kitty & Roz tied up, hanging by their feet.

They were above some meat grinder thing.

"I'm gonna lower them into my giant-ass meat grinder, & make some cat burgers for lunch!" Snaptrap said. "Now, I'm gonna win this time because, I have TUFF's two best agents! Now you all will grovel at my feet!"

"We're gonna stop your ass!" the Chief shouted. "Just like before!"

"Yeah right." Snaptrap said. "Now, if you please excuse me, I gotta get this atomic bomb ready."

Then the transmission ended.

"Fuck!" the Chief shouted. "That damn rat got my best agents held hostage. The city's in danger, & I'm still haven't had my beer yet!"

"The beer's right here, Chief." Dudley said, as he poured some beer into the Chief's mouth.

The audience laughs.

"Well, that's one problem solved." the Chief said. "Now, how are we gonna stop Snaptrap?"

"Well, agent Puppy can a-a-always stop him." Keswuss suggested.

"It's Big Dudley P." Dudley corrected, as the audience laughs.

"W-W-Whatever." Keswuss said.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"It's up to you, son." he said. "It's up to you to stop Snaptrap, save the city, & save both Katswells."

"Me?" Dudley asked. "I have to do it alone?"

"Yes." the Chief said. "Your very first solo mission."

Dudley thinks.

"Okay." he said. "I'll do it! For Kitty! For Roz! For Petropolis! For Kitty & Roz!"

Then he grabs a bottle of beer.

"Something tells me, that I'm gonna need this!" Dudley said.

Then he hopped into the tube, which leads to the TUFF motorcycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at DOOM HQ.<strong>

Kitty was waking up now.

"W-Where are we?" she asked.

Roz also wakes up.

"I-I don't know." she said.

Then she looks down.

"Uh, Kitty. How did we end up here?" she asks.

Kitty then looks down.

"And what's that?" she asks.

As if, he had heard the question. Snaptrap walks up to them.

"That, is my patented Giant animal Grinder." he said. "I builted it, just for this occasion."

Kitty then remembers.

"Oh shit! I just remembered. We was suppose to stop you, from doing somethin' stupid." she said.

"And I also remember, that we was about to arrest you." Roz said. "Then we got distracted."

"You sure did." Snaptrap said, as he took out the knockout yarn ball. "With this! My patented 'Knock out yarn ball'. A yarn ball, that have a builted in knock out gas machine. Pretty cool, huh?"

Kitty & Roz closed their eyes.

"Damn, yarn balls!" Kitty cried.

"I knew, loving them again, will get me into trouble!" Roz cried.

"Curse you, instincts!" The Katswell twins cried. "Damn you to hell!"

"If you think that's bad, well these things I'm about to tell you, is gonna make you feel even worst." Snaptrap said with an evil smile.

"No!" Roz shouted, as she started struggling to get free.

"Shut the hell up, you!" Snaptrap shouted. "You can struggle all you want. Those chains ain't gonna break. The only way those chains are coming off, is for me to press a button on this remote."

He shows them the black remote.

"And I'm not gonna press it, until you both are just inches away from the blades." Snaptrap laughs.

Kitty then tries to get her hands free, but couldn't.

"Ha!Ha! Agent Katswell." Snaptrap laughs. "You can't break free from those handcuffs, either."

"Lemme guess." Kitty said. "They're remote controlled too?"

"Close." Snaptrap said. "The only way they're gonna open, if I say the magic words. And I'm not gonna say it! Enough talking, it's time to make my meat now! Bye-bye, TUFF agents!"

Then he presses a green button on the remote.

It starts the meat grinder & it starts lowering the Katswell sisters.

Just because, he's an asshole. Snaptrap decides to torture them some more.

"And here's another thing, that I need to tell ya. I'm building an atomic bomb & is going to blow up Petropolis." he gloated. "So you two, won't be the only ones to die."

"You're a fuckin' asshole, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted. "You're a fuckin' asshole!"

"I might be an asshole." Snaptrap said. "But at least, I'm not gonna be ground meat in three minutes."

Then he presses another button on the remote.

The lever, that the Katswells was hanging on, starts lowering faster & faster.

The twin cat girls start freaking out.

"I guess, this is the end!" Kitty said, as tears were streaming down her face. "I never wanted to die this way! It's all my fault! Me & my fuckin' yarn ball addiction!"

Seeing her older twin cry, made Roz start crying a bit.

"It's not all your fault, Kitty. It was mine's!" she cries. "I'm too young, sexy, athletic, & smart to die!"

"Me too!" Kitty cries, as tears was flowing now. "Now, I'm never gonna have kids!"

"Me neither!" Roz cries.

"Roz, there's something I need to tell you, before we die." Kitty said, still crying.

"And what's that?" Roz asks, still crying.

"You was the best twin, I ever had!" Kitty cried.

"I'm your only twin!" Roz cried.

"Sorry!" Kitty cried. "Still, you was the best sister, I ever had!"

"You too!" Roz cried.

Just then, Dudley busts in through the wall on the TUFF motorcycle.

He jumps off it & jumps ontop of the pole to get the twins loose.

He breaks the rope that was holding the Katswell sisters & grabs it before they fell into the grinder.

Then Dudley lays the Katswells down on the floor, where it was safe.

"Go get 'em, Dudley!" Kitty shouted. "I know, you can do it!"

"Yes!" Dudley said. "FOR KITTY & ROZ!"

Then he starts to attack Snaptrap.

"Oh fuck!" Snaptrap exclaims, as he turns to his goons. "Stop his ass!"

So all of Snaptrap's men pounced onto Dudley.

But this didn't stop him, as Dudley lifted all of them with superdog strength.

"Outta the way, jerkass!" he said, as he threw Ollie into the wall.

The hit knocks him out cold.

Then Dudley eats a burger.

"Mmmm! Burger." he said, as he ate it.

Then he starts hollering as his head was getting surges of energy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers.

Then Dudley started beating the shit outta Francisco, Cleatus, & the rest of Snaptrap's men.

"Trying to knock you out!" he said, as he delivers some brutal Puppy punches & his new fight move called; 'The Simpson Karate Dog Kick' to the henchmens' heads.

Then he picks them up & continues pelting them with punches, until they started bleeding.

Roz was awed, when she saw this.

"Damn! I never knew, Dudley can fight like that?" she said.

"I never known that, either." Kitty said. "And I've been around him longer, then you have."

After Dudley got done, beating the shit outta the henchmen. He turns his attention to Snaptrap.

"Now, it's your turn Snaptrap." he said.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Snaptrap said, as he did a fighting stance.

Dudley starts eating another burger.

Then he starts hollering like Homer Simpson again.

Then he delivers a shitload of brutal Puppy Punches & Simpson Dog Karate Kicks to Snaptrap.

"Oh, you're good." Snaptrap said. "But how are you on this?"

Then he tries to knock Dudley off his feet with a swift kick, but Dudley seen this coming & moves out of the way of the kick.

He takes out a gun & shoots Snaptrap right in the knee.

"OW! My fuckin' knee!" he cried, as the audience laughs. "What the hell's wrong with you, man?"

"Shut the fuck up & take it like a fuckin' man!" Dudley said, as he took out a beer & start drinking it. "Beer bring pain!"

Then a surge of energy goes through him, as he did the Homer Simpson war cry again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollered, as he pelted Snaptrap with a brand new move called; 'Ultra Puppy Punch'.

The Ultra Puppy Punch, sends Snaptrap into the atomic bomb, which was in a missile.

He hits the missile & it breaks into many pieces.

Snaptrap turns to see it.

"My atomic bomb! You ruined it!" he shouted. "That was my ticket to world domination! Now, you must pay!"

Dudley takes out a can of soda & some pop rocks.

"No, my rat friend." he said, as he stuffed the pop rocks into the can. "It is you, who must pay."

Then he throws his quickly made bomb.

"See you in hell, candy ass!" Dudley shouted.

The 'bomb' blew up at Snaptrap.

Then Dudley delivers a 360 Simpson Dog Karate Kick at Snaptrap.

"Dammit!" Snaptrap cries. "You're not playing fair."

Dudley takes out his gun again.

"Now, I'm playin' fair." he said, as he shoots Snaptrap's other knee.

"My other knee!" Snaptrap cries.

Dudley then throws another pop rock bomb at Snaptrap.

It lands on its mark.

Snaptrap was getting weak now.

"I-I must defeat him!" he slurred.

Then Dudley takes out a cherry flavored Homey Holla & downs it.

He gets a lot more buffed & muscle bounded.

"See you in hell!" Dudley shouted, as he did another 360, but with Ultra Puppy Punches.

He beats the living hell out of Snaptrap & with a last Simpson Dog Karate Kick, Snaptrap was down for the count.

"O-O-Okay." Snaptrap said, as he coughed up blood. "I-I give up! I give up!"

Then a devious sinister smile comes onto Dudley's face, as sinister music plays.

He runs off.

A crack & a scream can be heard.

He rushes back with Ollie's severed head.

It was dripping blood.

"Ah! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!" Dudley laughs maniacally. "Dudley wins!"

Then he tosses the head, right onto Snaptrap.

The audience laughs.

Dudley goes over to the Katswell twins & picks them up.

"How, do I get these handcuffs off?" he asks.

"Snaptrap uses a magic word on them." Kitty said. "Only he knows."

"I think, I might know what the word is, sis." Roz said.

"What is it?" asked Kitty & Dudley in unison.

Roz clears her throat.

"Open." she said.

Then the handcuffs on Roz's & Kitty's wrists opens.

"Wow! That Snaptrap really must be simple-minded & stupid, ain't he?" Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"He is." Kitty said, as she turns to Dudley. "Dudley. Get that remote from that rat. It also controls these chains."

"Right Kitty." Dudley said, as he went to get the remote from Snaptrap.

He comes back with the remote.

"Now which button is it?" Dudley asks.

Then he looks at the remote a little more closely.

"Never mind." he said. "It's the red button."

So Dudley presses the red button. The chain rope opens and Kitty & Roz was free!

The audience applaudes to the sisters being free.

Roz runs over to Snaptrap.

He looks up at her.

"I will now, plot my r-revenge." he said wearily.

"Shut the fuck up you!" Roz shouted, as she kicks him in the groin.

The audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Thank you for saving us, baby." she said.

Roz comes up to him.

"Yeah. We would've been fucked, if you didn't come along." she said.

"Anytime." Dudley said.

Kitty looks around.

"You didn't too badly, for your very first solo mission." she said. "I'm very impressed!"

"Can you tell me, how you fight like that?" Roz asks. "I've never seen fighting like that before."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Me neither. That shit was brutal!"

"And what you did at the end." Roz said in awe. "I liked that! Please tell us your secrets, Dudley."

Dudley was certainly enjoying this extra attention from the cat twins, as he was blushing.

"Well, I've learned these moves from playing as Homer Simpson on those Mugen games." he said. "That's all. I was just savin' them, for a special occasion."

"Can you teach us those moves, sweetie?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Especially that, surge of energy when you drink the beer. I liked that too."

So Dudley laughs, as the Katswell twins kept talking about Dudley's fight, as the TUFF police took Snaptrap & his assholes to jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Dudley was being congratulated for saving Kitty & Roz by the Chief.

He was getting a medal.

"Congratulations, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, as he put the medal around Dudley's neck. "For completing your very first solo mission & for saving both Agents Katswells."

Everyone applaudes.

"Thanks, Chief." Dudley said.

"Your training is complete." the Chief said. "Just because, you did so well. You may now go on solo missions."

Dudley then looks at Kitty & Roz.

Then he looks back at the Chief.

"I would love to." Dudley started. "But I love working with Kitty & Roz, so I just keep goin' on missions with them. But I would love to go out on solo missions sometimes."

"Okay." the Chief said.

Then everyone applaudes.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"God! I'm so proud of him!" she said.

"So, am I." Roz said.

"Just watchin' him, getting that medal. Just makes me wanna..." Kitty started, before she stopped.

"Makes you wanna do what. sis?" Roz asks.

A sly smile spreads across Kitty's face, as the audience laughs.

"Come Roz." Kitty said. "Let's go to the employee lounge & I'll discuss it."

Dudley walks up to them.

"Hey, guys." he greeted. "D'you wanna see my medal?"

"Maybe later, sweetie." Kitty said. "Roz & I are busy."

Then she pushes Roz.

"C'mon Roz."

"Alright. Alright. I'm comin'. I'm comin'!" Roz said, as Kitty pushed her towards the employee's lounge. "There's no need to shove."

"I wonder, what that was about?" Dudley asked. "Oh well. I'm sure, that it doesn't have anything to do with me. I might as well, check my Headpage account."

Then he goes back to his desk & turns on his computer.

"See? I told you, that he can do it." the Chief said to Keswuss. "And you was worried, that he was gonna fail."

"I was w-w-worried?" Keswuss sniffed. "Hell, no I wasn't! You was the one, w-who was concerned like a little ba-ba-bitch."

The Chief ignores him.

"Whatever." the Chief said. "Now, let's get drunk. And when I mean 'we', I meant, I'll get drunk & you'll clean up my vomit."

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswuss sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then they go to the Chief's office.

**Two hours later.**

Kitty walks up to Dudley's desk, where he was fast asleep.

"Wake up, Dudley." Kitty said, as she shook him awake.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then he looks at Kitty.

"Oh, hi babe." he said. "What do you want?"

"How would you like to go out for dinner tonight at Playaz Buffet with me & Roz?" Kitty asks. "As a thank you for savin' us. My treat."

Dudley then thinks.

"Okay." Dudley said. "I'm game."

"Okay." Kitty said in a sexy voice. "We'll see you there."

Then she walks back to her desk.

Dudley sits back in his chair.

"Alright!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>At Playaz Buffet, several hours later.<strong>

Dudley was there first at a table, waiting for Kitty & Roz.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt, & black jeans.

"God! I hope, Kitty & Roz be here soon." Dudley said. "I'm gettin' hungry."

Then after he got saying that, the Katswell sisters arrived at the table.

Kitty was wearing a pink shirt, dark blue jeans which stops above her calves, white ankle socks with some pink striping ontop, & her black Nikes with little pink striping.

She was carrying her small black purse.

And Roz was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans which stops above her calves, white ankle socks with a thin red striping on top, & her black Nikes with little red striping, with white laces.

The audience whoos at their appearance.

"Hi, Dudley sweetie." Kitty greeted, as she & Roz sat down.

"Sorry, we took so long." Roz said.

"I'm not mad." Dudley said. "I just got here, myself."

Then he looks at the Katswell twins thoroughly.

"Damn! You girls look fine as hell!" he awed.

The Katswells giggled sexually at the compliment, as the audience whoos.

"Thank you, baby." Kitty said.

"Yeah, thanks." Roz said.

"So, are you gonna get your food first, Dudley baby?" Kitty asked.

"No." Dudley said. "You know like they say; Ladies first. So you go first, Kit-Kat."

So Kitty stands up & goes to the buffet bar.

"So Roz." Dudley said. "Do you like any other sports, besides football?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I like basketball. Hell, I play pretty good basketball."

"Do you really?" Dudley asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

Roz nods.

"Yeah." she said.

"Whoa!" Dudley said, as Kitty returns with her plate.

"My turn." Roz said, as she went to get her plate.

Dudley looks at Kitty's plate.

"They have tacos at the buffet?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she started eating her tacos. "They also have pizza, fried chicken wings, fried chicken, fixings for nachos, fixings for salad & all that type of shit."

"Mmmm! Sounds good!" Dudley said, as he licked his lips as the audience laughs.

Roz comes back with her plate.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Dudley said, as he went to the buffet bar.

Kitty & Roz started having a conversation.

"So, sis. Is this place's food good?" Roz asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she ate her taco. "Their food is kick-ass!"

Then a waitress walks up to them.

She was a orange cat, with blonde hair.

Her name was Rachel.

"Like hello. The name's Rachel & junk. Welcome to Playaz Buffet." she said in the stereotypical dumb blonde bimbo voice. "So, like, what do you two want to drink & junk?"

"I would like a Mountain Dew." Kitty said.

"A Pepsi." Roz said.

"Like, okay." Rachel said, as Dudley comes back with two plates full of nachos, wings, pizza, & tacos. "And you?"

"What?" Dudley asked, as he set the food down.

"Like, what do you want to drink, sir?" Rachel asked.

"I want a Pepsi." Dudley said.

"Like, okay sir." Rachel said. "I'll get you three your drinks."

Then she leaves.

"What a nice girl." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "She sounds lovely."

Kitty & Roz look at each other, as the audience laughs.

Soon, Rachel comes back with their drinks.

"Like, if you need anything." Rachel said. "Just holler, okay?"

"Okay." Kitty said.

Rachel leaves.

"Damn! She sounds like a stupid bimbo." Roz said, as she ate a slice of pizza.

The audience laughs.

"Mmmm! This pizza's good!" Roz said, as she looks at her slice. "It's fresh. It's real."

"Just like, 'Mario & Luigi's' pizza." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Kinda remind me, of this place in Seattle. This little pizza joint, had delicious pizza."

Then she turns to the other two.

"Always, remember the small pizzerias, you two." she said. "They're the only ones, that cares."

"We'll remember that." Kitty said, as she eats a wing. "Mmmm! Delicious!"

Just then, Rachel walks up to them.

"Like, are you three doing okay?" she asks.

"Yeah." the trio said.

"Like, okay." Rachel said. "Just holler, if you need me. Okay?"

Then she leaves.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"So Roz. Tell me. How was it like, to be part of the police force & SWAT team?" he asks.

"I'll be glad to tell you two." Roz said.

So she went on about her time with the Seattle police force & SWAT team.

**Two hours later.**

The trio was full.

"Ah, damn!" Dudley said, as he burped, as the audience laughs. "That was good!"

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she finished off her soda. "The food here's pretty damn good."

"You can say that again." Roz said, as she was cleaning her teeth with a claw.

Then Rachel walks up to them.

"So, like. Are you three done?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Give us the check, please."

"Like, okay." Rachel said, as she gave Kitty the checkbook.

Kitty looks at it.

"Not bad." she said, as she opened up her small black purse. "Here ya go, Rachel."

"Like, thank you Ms." Rachel said.

"Keep the change." Kitty said.

"Like, thank you." Rachel said. "Like, have a good night. Okay?"

Kitty laughs to herself.

"Oh, we'll have a good night, alright." she said.

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Roz & I got a surprise for you, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

"Really?" Dudley asked. "What is it?"

"We can't tell you that." Roz said.

"Aww!" Dudley pouted, as the audience laughs.

"Not until, we get to my house." Kitty said, as she took out a blindfold.

She puts it over Dudley's eyes & ties it.

"Hey! Turn those lights on!" he said, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"No." Kitty said, as she grabs Dudley's hand. "That wouldn't be a wise idea."

"Are you gonna do something to me?" Dudley asked.

"We might." Roz said as she follows them out of the restaurant. "You just gonna have to wait."

So the Katswell twins get Dudley into the TUFF mobile.

Then they get into it & drive towards east to DeLisle Park.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later, at Kitty's house.<strong>

They get into the house & set Dudley in a chair.

"Sit down, Dudley." Kitty said.

"So, what's the surprise?" Dudley asked.

"Guess." Roz said, as she & Kitty go to a room.

Dudley then starts guessing.

"Is it a bone? Oooh! I just love bones!" he said. "Is it meat? I love meat! Is it sex? Nah! Is it a t-bone steak? I love t-bone steaks!"

After five more minutes of this, Roz & Kitty comes out.

Kitty was wearing her very sexy black St. DeLisle nightgown.

And Roz was wearing her very sexy midnight blue St. DeLisle nightgown too.

The audience whoos at them.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "You may take off your blindfold now, sweetie."

So Dudley takes off his blindfold.

He sees the sight that was before him & starts having a mother of nosebleeds.

The audience laughs at his reaction.

Dudley was in total shock for about five to ten minutes.

Ten minutes later.

"O-O-O-Oh m-m-m-man!" Dudley stuttered, sounding like Keswuss, as the audience laughs at his reaction to this. "What's ga-ga-ga-ga-going on?"

Kitty laughs.

"Well, since you save me & Roz. We both decided, to give you a special treat." she said.

"Yeah, after you saved us today." Roz said.

"And what's happening now, was part of our plan from the beginning." Kitty said, with lust in her voice, as the audience whoos.

Dudley then lets this sinks in for a minute.

Then his expression turns from shock to joy & excitement.

"Aw, shit!" Dudley exclaims, with a wide smile on his face. "I get to have sex, with the both of you?"

Kitty & Roz both nodded in unison.

"Yeah." they said in unison, as the audience laughs & whoos. "Come over here and fuck us, big boy!"

"Hi-Gee-Gee!" Dudley exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

He grabs the cats & carries them to Kitty's room & locks the door.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he took his pants off, & smiled at Roz & Kitty. "Time to get started!"

Then he sits on the bed & the sexy Katswell sisters started stroking his dick.

"Mmmm! Dudley said, as he was getting hard from the cats stroking his cock.

"Yeah. You're loving this, ain't ya?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Dudley sighs happily.

He was fully erected now.

Roz was amazed.

"Wow, Dudley. Look how hard you are!" she awed, as she smiled at the sight of Dudley's cock.

"What are you waiting for, Roz?" Kitty said. "Let's lick it!"

"Okay." Roz said.

Then both Katswells sisters started licking Dudley's cock.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah." Dudley sighed happily.

"You like that?" Kitty asked, as she continued licking her boyfriend's cock.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said.

"Then if you like that." Kitty started. "Then you're gonna love this!"

Then she started sucking on Dudley's erected cock.

"Oooh!" Dudley exclaims. "Oooh, Kitty. This feels so fuckin' good!"

Then Roz takes off his shirt & started massaging his 6 pack abs.

"Mmmm! Just look at you!" Roz said. "You're so buffed, Dudley! Mmmm!"

"Thank you, R-Roz." Dudley said, as Kitty continued sucking on his cock.

"Anytime, Dudley baby." Roz said, as she lowers her massaging to Dudley's groin. "Mmmm."

"Oh fuck!" Dudley sighed, as Roz does this action.

After ten minutes of sucking Dudley's erected cock. Kitty stops.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she swallows the taste. "It's your turn, Roz."

"Okay." Roz said, as she went to Dudley's front & knelt down.

Kitty stands behind Dudley & started running her hand down Dudley's 6 pack, as Roz started sucking on his erected cock.

"Oh, damn!" Dudley said, as he enjoyed the tingling from Kitty's fingers running down towards his cock & Roz giving him the blowjob.

"You love that?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as she started running her fingers up on Dudley's shaft.

"Yes!" Dudley exclaims.

After ten more minutes, Kitty & Roz took off their sexy nightgowns.

Dudley was amazed when he saw this.

"GODDAMN!" he exclaims. "Sexy twin titties!"

The sexy Katswell sisters laughed.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." they said. "Now, who do you wanna makeout first?"

"I wanna makeout with Roz first!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Roz said, as she got into Dudley's lap.

"And I'll continue the blowjob." Kitty said, as she grabbed Dudley's cock & shoved it into her mouth and started sucking.

So Dudley starts making out with Roz. She french kisses him.

"Mmmm!" Dudley said, as he took a sniff from Roz's bustline. "Your sexy bust smells like cherries."

Roz laughs.

"Why thank you, Dudley baby." she said. "I put it on, just for you."

Then they get back to kissing.

After a while, Dudley starts fingering Roz.

"Ahhhhh!" Roz said. "I love this!"

"So do I." Dudley said, as he layed down on the bed. "C'mon Kitty. I'm gonna finger you too."

Kitty stops the BJ.

"Okay, baby." she said. "Do you want me to keep sucking?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

So Kitty lies on the bed with them, but keeps on sucking Dudley's doghood.

Dudley puts his fingers into Kitty's pussy and starts fingering her.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she continued giving Dudley the blowjob.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as he continues making out with Roz & fingering her.

"Ahhh!" Roz said. "Deeper Dudley!"

"Okay." Dudley said.

So he fingers Roz deeper. He does the same action to Kitty too.

"Mmmm!" both Katswell twins said.

Dudley then started sucking on Roz's sexy tits.

Roz purrs to this.

"Mmmm!" she said. "It seems like a certain someone's want some of my breast milk."

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he continues sucking on Roz's tit. "I want some of that milk, after I get done fingering your sister."

"Okay." Roz said.

Then Dudley starts to finger both sisters faster & deeper.

"Ahhh! Mmmm!" the Katswells said. "Keep doing it, Dudley baby. We're almost there!"

Then Dudley speeds up a lot, until the Katswells hit their climaxes.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed, as the cummed.

Dudley takes out his fingers & licks them clean.

"Mmmm! Tasty!" he said, as he turned to Roz. "Okay, Roz. Time to get that breast milk now."

Then he starts massaging her breasts.

"Mmmm! That feels so good, Dudley!" Roz said.

"I'm glad, that you're enjoying it, Roz." Dudley said, as he started massaging faster.

"Mmmm! That's it!" Roz said. "Massage my breasts!"

Then Dudley started squeezing & tugging at Roz's tits.

"Mmmm! Ahhhh!" Roz cried happily. "That's right. Play with my tits!"

Dudley then starts twisting & squeezing her nipples a bit. And he started pulling them harder too.

"Oh god!" Roz cries happily.

"C'mon, Roz." Dudley said, as he tugs, pulls, & squeezes her tits. "Squirt out your breast milk. I wanna see it squirt out!"

"OH GOD!" Roz cries. "AHHHHHHH!"

Then she squirts her breast milk.

Dudley puts his mouth over her nipples & starts drinking the breast milk.

"Mmmm!" he said, as he cummed in Kitty's mouth.

Kitty swallows his load.

"Mmmm! That was good, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she licked her lips.

Roz puts Dudley's head into her breasts.

"That's right, Dudley." she said, as she held his head. "Drink my breast milk."

Five minutes later, Dudley was done.

"Ahhh! That was good!" he said, as he licked his lips. "Okay, Kitty. Lemme drink your breast milk now."

Kitty comes to him.

"Okay, baby." she said.

Then Dudley starts massaging her breasts.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"You like my sexy breasts, don't you?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley answered, as he started sucking on her sexy breasts slowly.

"Mmmm! That feels good baby." Kitty said in a erotic voice.

Dudley takes a sniff of her bustline.

"Mmmm! Your bustline smells just like mangos, Kit-Kat." he said, as he took a long lick on her bustline.

"Mmmm! Thank you, Dudley baby." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

Dudley starts back to sucking Kitty's sexy tits. A little faster this time.

"Mmmm! Yeah." Kitty said. "Keep going, baby."

Dudley sucks harder & faster on her tits.

"Oooh! That's good, baby." Kitty said in a sexy voice. "Keep sucking!"

Then Dudley starts squeezing, tugging, & pulling Kitty's tits.

"Mmmm! Ahhh!" Kitty cried in a sexy tone. "That's right, Dudley. Milk me!"

Dudley even tugs & pulls Kitty's tits even harder now.

"C'mon, Kitty." he said. "Lemme see you squirt your breast milk!"

"Ahhhh! Oh yeah!" Kitty said in a erotic tone. "Almost there! Mmmm! Ahhh! AHHHHH!"

Then Kitty squirts out her breast milk.

Dudley put his head on her breasts & starts drinking the breast milk.

"Mmmm!" he said, as he drank her milk. "Good!"

"You like my breast milk, don't you?" Kitty asked, as she held the back of his head.

"Hell yeah." Dudley said, as he continued drinking the breast milk.

Five minutes later, Dudley was done.

"Mmmm!" he said, as he licked his lips and burped. "Your breast milk tastes very sweet, Kit-Kat."

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." she said in a erotic tone.

"Just for quenching my thirst." Dudley started. "I'm gonna fuck you, doggystyle."

"Okay, baby." Kitty said, as she got on all fours.

"And I want you to eat out Roz too." Dudley said.

"Okay, baby." Kitty said, as Roz lies down in front of her.

"Alright!" Dudley shouted, as he grabs Kitty's hips and inserts his erected cock into Kitty's pussy and starts to thrust at a slow speed.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she started licking Roz's pussy.

"Ahhh! Mmmm!" Roz said, as she started rubbing her breasts.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Kitty said. "I love this!"

"I knew, that you would." Dudley said, as he thrusts. "You want me to go faster, babe?"

"Yes!" Kitty said in a erotic tone.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he started thrusting his cock faster into Kitty's pussy. "You want me to slap your sexy booty?"

"Yes, baby!" Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he started slapping her sexy booty, while he continues thrusting Kitty's pussy at a quick pace.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as this action made her lick Roz deeper.

"Oooh! Ahhh! Mmmm!" Roz moaned sexually, as she squeezes her breasts. "I love this!"

"Me too!" Kitty said, as she licked her twin out. "Damn, Roz! You taste good!"

"Thank you, Kitty." Roz said in a sexy tone.

Dudley started thrusting into Kitty a little faster.

"Ahhhh!" he said. "I love your pussy, Kitty! It feels so good, around my cock!"

"Thank you, baby." Kitty said. "Your cock feels so good in my pussy! Make me scream, Dudley baby."

"Okay!" Dudley said.

So he started thrusting into Kitty faster & faster.

Doing this, makes Kitty scream.

"AHHHH! CUM IN ME, DUDLEY BABY!" she shouted in a erotic voice. "I WANNA FEEL THAT CUM, FLOW INTO ME!"

Then she licks into Roz deeper & faster.

She screams too.

"Ohhh! THIS FEELS SO FUCKIN' GOOD!" she screamed in a erotic voice, as she squeezes her breasts. "MAKE ME CUM, SIS!"

"Okay, Kitty baby!" Dudley said, as he shoves his knot into Kitty. "OH SHIIIIITTT!"

He cums into her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he releases his seed.

All of Dudley's cum, made Kitty hit her climax.

"Mmmm! Ahhh! AHHHHH!" she hollers sexually.

She cums on Dudley's cock.

Roz was hitting her climax too.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHH!" she screams sexually.

She cums in Kitty's face.

Kitty licks Roz's cum.

"Mmmm!" she said. "Your cum tastes good, Roz."

Roz takes some deep breaths.

"T-Thank you, Kitty." she said.

Dudley takes his cock out of Kitty's pussy.

"Oh god!" he said. "Okay, Roz. It's your turn to get a ride now."

"Okay." Roz said, as she gets onto Dudley's re-erected cock.

"Alright." Dudley said, as he turned to Kitty. "And Kit Kat. I want you, to position yourself over me & I'll eat you out."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she positions herself over Dudley. "Eat me out, baby."

Then Roz starts riding on Dudley's cock, while Dudley started licking Kitty out, despite him cumming in her earlier.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she started massaging her breasts. "This feels so fuckin' good, Dudley!"

"I'm glad, that you enjoy it, babe." Dudley said, as Roz kept riding on him.

"Mmmm!" Roz muttered in a sexy tone. "I'm enjoying the hell out of this!"

"So am I, Roz!" Dudley exclaims. "So am I!"

Dudley continues licking Kitty's pussy, as Roz kept riding on him.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Kitty moaned sexually. "Oh yeah! Oh fuck!"

"Ahhhh!" Dudley grunted.

"Oh fuck!" Roz said, as she started riding Dudley faster.

"Ahhh!" Dudley grunted, as he licked continued licking Kitty out. "I'm almost there, Roz."

"Oh yes!" Roz exclaims.

After several more thrusts, Dudley cums into Roz's pussy.

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers sexually, as she cummed onto Dudley's cock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he cums into Roz's pussy.

He shot 95 shots of cum into her.

"Mmmm! Ahhhh!" Kitty moaned sexually. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She cums into Dudley's face.

"Mmmm!" Dudley said, as he licked Kitty's cum off his face. "Delicious."

Kitty smiles.

"I'm glad, that you enjoyed that, Dudley baby." she said. "You did a good job on eating me out & making me cum."

"Yeah." Roz said. "You did a good job, on cumming inside me & making me cum too."

"So, how about we give you a titjob?" Kitty asked with lust in her voice.

Dudley smiles widely to this.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"Alright." the sexy Katswell twins said.

So Dudley puts his erected cock, between Kitty's & Roz's sexy 42B breasts.

"Take it away, girls." Dudley said.

"Okay." the sexy Katswells said, as they grabbed their tits & started stroking Dudley's cock.

"Ooooh man!" Dudley exclaims. "Your titties are so fuckin' soft. They feel great on my cock!"

The sexy Katswells giggled sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." they said sexually. "You want us to go faster?"

"Yes, please!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." the Katswells said & they started speeding up.

"Ooooh, goddamn!" Dudley exclaims, happily. "Keep going! I'm almost there!"

The Katswells go even faster now.

"You like that?" they asked in sexy tones.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE IT!"

"We're glad, that you're enjoying it, baby." Kitty said.

After ten wonderful minutes of this, Dudley was hitting his climax.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaims. "I'm ready to cum, girls!"

"Mmmm!" the Katswells said. "Give it to us, baby! Cum!"

"OOHHH SHIIIITTT!" Dudley hollers, as he cums in their faces & breasts.

"Mmmm! Just look at all that cum!" the Katswells said sexually. "You're a good boy, Dudley baby."

Dudley pants.

"T-T-Thank you, girls. Do you wanna taste my cum?" he asks.

"Yes!" the sexy Katswells replied sexually.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Be my guest."

Then the sexy Katswell twins started eating Dudley's cum on each other's breasts & sexy faces.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said. "It tastes so motherfuckin' good, Dudley baby!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat babe." Dudley said.

"This tastes better than Burger Kang!" Roz said, as she licked the cum off of Kitty's tits.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley said.

After the cum, was eaten. Both Katswells get ontop of each other, face to face. They turned to Dudley.

"Can you fuck us both, Dudley baby?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, can ya?" Roz asks.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he came over.

Then he starts thinking to himself.

"Now, which twin should I fuck?" he wondered.

Then he came up with a conclusion.

"I know!"

Then Dudley puts his cock, inbetween Kitty's & Roz's pussies & started rubbing against them.

"Mmmm!" the sexy Katswells cooed. "We love this feeling, Dudley baby!"

"I love this feeling too, babes!" Dudley said, as he continued rubbing their pussies. "Your pussies feel so good against my cock!"

"Make us cum, baby." Kitty said.

"I will." Dudley said. "Make me cum, too!"

"Don't worry, baby." the sexy Katswells said. "We will."

So Dudley continues on stroking the Katswells pussies.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" the Katswells said.

After twenty minutes of this, the Katswell twins, were ready to explode.

"Oh Dudley." they said. "We're gonna cum!"

"Alright!" Dudley said in excitement. "I'm about to cum too!"

And with that, the Katswells cummed all over Dudley's doghood.

"AAHHHHHH!" the Katswells screamed sexually.

The cumming also made Dudley cummed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouted, as he cummed.

He squirts his seed, all over the sister's lower bodies.

"Mmmm!" the Katswells said. "Dudley. Thank you for saving us today."

"Anytime, girls." Dudley said, as he yawned. "Anytime."

Then the Katswells both gave Dudley a kiss.

"We love you, Dudley." they said.

"I love you guys too." Dudley said. "We should have threesomes more often. What d'you guys think?"

"We love the sound of that!" the Katswells exclaimed happily.

"Okay then." Dudley said, as he threw the cover from Kitty's bed over them. "Good night, Kit-Kat. Good night, Rozzie. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she yawned.

"Good night, Duds." Roz said. "Sweet dreams."

Then Dudley falls asleep.

Kitty & Roz looks at the camera.

"Well, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 13." Kitty started. "I know, we sure did."

"Yep. Sure did." Roz said.

"Coming up next chapter. It's gonna be Dudley's birthday." Kitty said. "So please read & review, on what you want to happen in the next chapter."

"Yes. That'll be a wise thing." Roz said.

"Goodnight." the sexy Katswells said, as they did a sexy headpose.

The audience applaudes for them, as they turned off the lamp, as 'The New Kitty Katswell Show' theme plays.


	14. Dudley's Birthday

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Dudley's Birthday

_**Alright. This chapter deals with Dudley's birthday & the Katswells going through great lengths to get Dudley the perfect gift. This idea was given to me by T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz. So please read, review, & enjoy.**_

It was a wonderful fall morning in Petropolis. It was cool outside. There were some clouds in the sky & kids were going to school & all that lame-ass bullshit. Luckily, this chapter's not about them. Let's see, what the TUFF couple is up to.

The scene is at Kitty's house.

Dudley was waking up now.

The audience applaudes for him.

"Oh god!" he said, as he stretched. "What a wonderful sleep."

Then he realizes something.

"Today's my birthday!" he shouted. "YEAH!"

Then he jumps out of his bed & goes to the bathroom.

10 minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Kit-Kat." he called. "Do you have my breakfast ready?"

There was no response.

"Kitty? Did you hear me?" Dudley asked.

Again, there was no response.

"Are you ignoring me, again?" Dudley asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

He finds a note on the table.

He picks it up & reads it.

"_'Dear Dudley, I had gone in early for work. Your birthday breakfast is in the microwave. It's all your favorites. The second part of your favorites is in the refrigerator. Have a nice breakfast. Love Kitty.'_" Dudley read. "Oh how lovely."

Then he goes to the microwave & opens it.

He took out two plates full of bacon, sausage, & ham. On the second plate, there was more bacon.

"Mmmm! Bacon!" Dudley drooled, as the audience laughs.

Then he goes to the refrigerator & opens it.

There was a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal, milk, & a bottle of orange juice.

"Alright! Apple O's! My favorite cereal!" he said, as the audience laughs at him for not getting the cereal's name right.

He grabs the cereal, milk & juice.

Then he goes into the living room & sits on the couch.

"I wonder, what's on?" he asks.

Then he looks at the orange juice bottle. There was a note on it.

"Look! Another note." Dudley said, as he picked up the note & read it. "_'Dear Dudley, You can watch the tv, until lunchtime, that's the time you suppose to come in to TUFF. Love Kitty.' _Okay!"

Then he picks up the remote for the tv.

"Now to see if there's anything good on tv." Dudley said, as he started flipping channels on the tv, to see if anything was on.

He turns it to Maury.

"Oooh! Maury!" Dudley said, as he started eating his bacon & the audience laughs. "I wonder, what topics, they'll talk about today?"

It cutsaway to the tv.

"_Today on Maury. 9 women & 1 guy. Is he the father of our kids?_" Maury said, with a self satisfied smirk on his face. "_You will be shocked & thrilled!_"

"Alright!" Dudley said. "This is gonna be entertaining!"

Then he finishes up his bacon & starts on his cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF HQ.<strong>

It shows the snack room, where Kitty & Roz was.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers & applaudes for the Katswell sisters.

Kitty was making something.

Roz turns to her.

"What's that, you making sis?" she asked.

"I'm making a chocolate soufflé for Dudley." Kitty said. "Today's his special day."

"Yeah, his birthday." Roz said. "So, what are you putting in his soufflé? Dog treats?"

"No." Kitty started. "He wanted berries, fruit, & cherry pie filling in it."

"Oh." Roz said.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Can you get some fruit & berries from my shopping bag in the refrigerator for me, please Roz?" she asks.

"Sure." Roz said.

So she goes into the refrigerator & took out Kitty's shopping bag that had the fruit & berries in it.

She brings it to the table.

"Here ya go, sis." Roz said, as she sets the bag on the table. "Now, where's the cherry pie filling?"

Kitty takes out a can from her pocket.

"It's right here." she said, as she let out a claw & opened up the cherry pie filling can. "Wanted to sneak this out of the house, without Dudley finding out."

"Why, you do that for, sis?" Roz asks.

"Because, he always eat cherry pie filling, during the nine o'clock hour, while watching tv." Kitty explained, as the audience laughs at Dudley's gluttony.

"That explains it." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

Then Keswick walks into the scene now.

"Ma-Ma-Morning, Ka-Katswell sisters." he greeted.

"Hey, Keswick!" the Katswell twins greeted.

"What are you two, d-doing in here?" Keswick asked.

"I'm making a soufflé for my Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she put the fruit into the soufflé. "Today's his birthday."

"Oh yeah. I-I forgot, that today's A-Agent Puppy's birthday." Keswick said. "So what flavor, the soufflé's going to be? Da-Da-Dog food flavor?"

"No." Kitty said, as she puts in the cherry pie filling into the soufflé. "It's gonna be chocolate flavored, with cherry pie filling and fruits & berries."

"Mmmm! Sounds da-delicious." Keswick said. "Can I have one?"

Roz turns to him.

"Well, I can make one for you, if you want?" she asks.

Keswick smiles at her.

"O-Okay, New Agent Katswell." he said.

"So, what do you want in it?" Roz asked.

"Well, I want fruit & berries in it." Keswick said.

"Okay, Keswick." Roz said. "I'll make yours; just as soon Kitty finishes hers.

"Okay, New Agent Katswell." Keswick said, as he turns to walk away.

So Dudley's soufflé was ready.

"Okay. Dudley's soufflé is ready to be cooked." Kitty said.

Then she goes to the oven & sets it in there.

"Okay." Kitty whispered. "The soufflé's cooking in the oven."

"Why are you whispering, sis?" Roz asks.

"Because, if we make any noise, it'll collapse." Kitty said in a whisper.

"Oh." Roz said in a whisper. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait." Kitty said. "Silently."

Then she looks at her watch & turns her watch off.

"I suggest, we do something quietly & silently." Kitty said.

"Okay." Roz said, as she took out a newspaper from hammerspace.

Kitty took out a car magazine & starts looking through it.

"Whoa!" she exclaims in a whisper.

"What is it, sis?" Roz asks, also in a whisper.

"This 2012 Corvette, Roz." Kitty said, as she showed her sister the magazine.

"Whoa!" Roz exclaims in a whisper. "That is something."

"God! That would be nice, for someone to give me that, for a Christmas present." Kitty said.

"That would be great sis." Roz said. "Then we both have the same cars."

_**A/N: And yes. Roz does drive a midnight blue Corvette.**_

Then the Chief hops into the snack room.

"Hey, Agents Katswells." he greeted.

Roz puts a finger over the Chief's mouth, as the audience laughs.

"What's wrong, New Agent Katswell?" he asked in a muffled voice. "Is DOOM spying on us again?"

"No." Roz whispered. "Kitty's making a birthday soufflé for Dudley."

"Oh." the Chief said in a whisper. "I forgot, today's Agent Big Puppy D's birthday. You gotta be all silent & shit, when you're making those soufflé things."

"Right." Kitty said in a whisper. "So, if you wanna stay in here. You gotta do quiet things, or the soufflé will fall."

"Can we still eat?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It depends, on what are you gonna eat."

"Well, I want a prosciutto & ham & cheese sandwich." the Chief said.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she stood up. "I'll get you the ingredients."

So she goes into the refrigerator & took out the prosciutto, ham, cheese & bread.

"So, do you want mustard or Miracle Whip?" Kitty asks, as she set the sandwich fixings on the table.

"Both." the Chief said.

So Kitty gets the mustard & Miracle Whip from the refrigerator & sets it next to the Chief.

"Okay, sir." she said. "Do you want me, to make the sandwich for you?"

"Yes, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she started making the sandwich for the Chief.

Minutes later, the sandwich was made.

"Here you go, Chief." Kitty said. "Your sandwich is made. Do you want something to drink with it?"

"Yes." the Chief said.

So Kitty goes to the refrigerator.

"So, what do you want? A can of Homey Holla or the bottle of Homey Holla?" she asked. "They're both Citrus flavored."

"I'll take the bottle, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

Kitty gets the bottle & sets it at the Chief.

"You want a glass?" she asks.

"No thanks, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "I'll just drink it, from the bottle."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she went back to her magazine. "Bon Appetite."

So, the Chief starts eating the sandwich.

"Mmmm! This fucker's good!" the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

Roz turns a page in her newspaper & Kitty turns a page in her magazine. And the Chief downs his soda.

"Ahhhh!" the Chief said, as he tosses the empty bottle away. "That was good."

Then he burps loudly, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at him with a glare.

"I hope your burp, didn't make the soufflé fall." she said.

"Does it, have to be perfect?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I want it perfect for my Dudley."

"Well, whatever." the Chief said, as he hops from the table, as the audience laughs. "Thanks, for the sandwich & soda!"

He hops off back to his office.

A little later, Kitty's soufflé for Dudley was ready.

"Ahhh! My soufflé's done." Kitty said, as she put on the oven gloves & took out the soufflé.

Then she sets it on the table.

Roz looks at it.

"Damn! That looks & smells good, sis!" she awed in a whisper.

"Of course it does." Kitty said, as the soufflé cooled. "I was the one, who made it."

Minutes later, the soufflé was cool now.

"Alright. Time for me to make Keswick's soufflé now." Roz said, as she started making the soufflé for Keswick.

So, Kitty puts away Dudley's soufflé, while Roz made hers.

It was towards lunchtime now.

Dudley was getting ready for work now.

"God! I wonder, if everyone else gonna say; Happy Birthday to me at work?" he asked, as he finished drinking his orange juice. "Hopefully."

Then he turns off the tv & walked towards the door.

He opens it & walked out.

"Well, off to TUFF." Dudley said, as he shut the door to Kitty's house & started walking towards TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at TUFF.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was getting ready to go shopping for Dudley's birthday present.

"Okay, Roz." Kitty said. "Time to go get, Dudley's present."

"Okay." Roz said, as she stood up.

Then on the way out, Kitty set a note on Dudley's desk.

"Okay. I left Dudley a note on his desk." Kitty said to Roz. "Okay, let's go.

Then the Katswells left.

Minutes later, they reach Jersey's Computers & Shit.

They go inside, to Jersey's.

"Excuse me, Jersey." Kitty said to the owner.

Jersey looks at her.

"Yeah, what do youse want?" he asked.

Then he looks at Kitty & Roz real closely.

"Hey, you those TUFF agents, that saved me from goin' out of business several weeks back. How da hell are youse?"

"We're doing fine, Jersey." Kitty said.

"So, how can I help youse?" Jersey asks.

Kitty takes out a piece of paper & shows it to him.

"Do you have the Dreamstation game console?" she asked.

"I do." Jersey said.

The Katswells smiled at this.

"But unfortunately, I ran out of them." Jersey said.

The Katswells frowned, as the audience laughs.

"So, when do you expect more of them?" Kitty asked.

"Around Tanksgiving time." Jersey replied.

"Fuck! That'll be too late then!" Roz sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Jersey said, as he took out a piece of paper. "If it makes youse feel betta. I can give youse a list to where they are available."

"Okay." Kitty said.

So Jersey gives her the list & she looks at it.

"_Best Computers, Butch's Games, Grey's Games & Shit, Po-Mart._" Kitty read. "Okay."

"Let's go!" Roz said.

So the Katswells go to the first store on the list.

**At Best Computers.**

The Katswells walked up to a salesclerk.

"Excuse me." Kitty said. "But do you have the Dreamstation game console?"

The salesclerk turns to her.

"Oh, you're talking about that brand new gaming system?" he said.

"Yeah!" the Katswells exclaimed.

"Sorry." the salesclerk said. "We just sold the very last one, an hour ago."

"Dammit!" the Katswells sniffed, as the audience laughs.

"Can I interest you in something else?" the salesclerk asked.

"No, thanks." Kitty said. "But thanks anyway."

Roz takes out the list & a pen.

"Well, this place doesn't have it." she said, as she crossed out Best Computers on the list.

"Onto Butch's Games." Kitty said.

Then they get into the TUFF mobile & go to Butch's Games.

**Back at TUFF.**

Dudley arrives.

"Alright, everyone." he shouted, as he ran slid in on his knees. "The birthday boy is here!"

Agents Nutz walked up to him.

"Hey! Shut up, pale German Shepard!" the stupid squirrel said, as the audience laughs at the squirrel's stupidity.

Dudley frowns at him.

"Fuck you, asshole!" he said.

Then he went on pelting the shit out of Agent Nutz' ass.

The audience laughs & cheers at this.

"Go to hell!" Dudley shouted, as he pulled the squirrel's head off & the audience laughs.

Then he throws the squirrel's dead head & body into Keswick's incinerator.

His body burns.

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley dusts his hands off.

"Now, what was I doing, before I was interrupted?" he said to himself. "Oh, yeah! I was going to Kitty's & Roz's desk."

Then he goes towards Kitty's & Roz's cubicle.

"Damn! They're not here, either!" Dudley sniffs.

He sees a note.

"Another note." Dudley said, as he picked up the note. "What's with all these notes, that Kit-Kat been leaving?"

He reads it.

"_'Dear Dudley baby, I had made your birthday soufflé. It's in the break room. Please enjoy. I'm sorry for the notes. Just so busy. So you later. Love Kitty.'_" Dudley read. "Soufflé! Yay!"

Then he runs into the break room to get it.

He soon arrives in the break room to see, his soufflé, with a small note that said; _'To Dudley. Happy Birthday. From Kitty' _on it.

"Soufflé!" Dudley hollered, as he grabs a fork and stabs it.

The soufflé falls, as he stabs it.

He gets some of it on the fork and put it in his mouth.

Dudley eats a little bit.

"Mmmm! This is good!" he exclaims, as he went for some more. "Chocolate. Cherry pie filling & fresh fruits! Awesome!"

Then Dudley starts dogging out on his soufflé, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At Butch's Games.<strong>

Kitty & Roz walked up to the manager of the store.

"Excuse me, sir." Kitty said. "But do you have the Dreamstation game system?"

Then she showed him the ad with the gaming system on it.

"Nope. Sorry miss." the owner said. "I ran out of those, last week. They're pretty popular."

"How popular are they?" Roz asked. "Because, we been to two other places. And they said, they were out of those systems too."

"Well, it's the latest system." he started. "It literally brings you into your favorite game. It plays all games, from all game systems."

"Wow." Roz said.

"Wow is right, Miss." the owner said.

"Well, thanks anyway." Kitty said, as she took the paper back from the owner.

Roz took out the list & crosses out 'Butch's Games'.

"Well, this place doesn't have it." she said.

Then she stopped.

"Hey, Kitty."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Is it just me or did that store owner looked, very familiar?" Roz asked.

"You mean that Butch guy?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"He did look familiar." Kitty said. "But I can't put a name to his face. Let's go to Grey's Games & Shit."

Then they get back into the TUFF mobile & drove to Grey's Games & Shit.

**Back at TUFF.**

Dudley had just finished his soufflé.

"Ahhh! That was good!" Dudley said, as he burped up the dish the soufflé was baked in.

The audience laughs.

"Damn! Kit-Kat sure can cook a soufflé!" he said.

Just then, Keswick walks in.

"Hey, Agent Pa-Pa-Pimp Dog." he greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Keswick." Dudley said. "Do you know, what today is?"

"Yeah, it's Wednesday." Keswick answers, as the audience laughs.

"No!" Dudley said.

"Actually, it is." Keswick said, as he got Roz's soufflé from the oven.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Besides that. Guess again."

"Uh, is it Ma-Ma-Mario Fucks Princess Pe-Pe-Peach Day?" Keswick asked, as the audience laughs.

"No!" Dudley shouted, as he was getting pissed.

"Well, I give up." Keswick said. "What day is it?"

"Today's my birthday, Keswick." Dudley said.

"Oh! So that's it, huh?" Keswick asked, as he started eating some of his soufflé.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I thought, at least you. Keswick. TUFF's top scientist to at least remember, that today is my birthday."

Then he looks at his soufflé.

"Where did you get that soufflé from, Keswick?" Dudley asks.

"New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell made it for me." Keswick answered. "God! She sure is some cook! I can't believe that I was actually afraid of her."

"I can't believe that either." Dudley said. "I'm glad, that you conquered that fear."

"Me too!" Keswick said.

Then Dudley's wrist communicator goes off.

"Yeah?" Dudley answered.

"Agent Puppy!" shouted the Chief.

"It's Big Dudley P, Chief." Dudley corrected, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." the Chief said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs. "I want you, to take the rest of the day off, son."

"Take the rest of the day off?" Dudley repeated. "Wow! Thanks, Chief. How can I possibly repay you?"

"No. No, son." the Chief said. "That's okay."

"I want to see you!" Dudley said.

"No. No." the Chief said.

Then it shows the Chief's office.

He was getting a erotic massage.

The audience laughs at this.

"I'm kinda busy right now, son." he said. "Come back later."

"Okay." Dudley said through the wrist communicator. "See ya."

The Chief turns off his wrist communicator and turns to the girl, who was massaging him.

"A little lower, Tammy." the Chief said.

"I don't get paid enough for this." she sniffed, as the audience laughs. "Hell, I barely get paided at all."

"Less talky, more stroky of the dick." the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

So the secretary sighs & gets back to stroking the Chief's dick.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At Grey's Games &amp; Shit.<strong>

Kitty & Roz walked up to the clerk at the counter, who was also the owner.

"Welcome to Grey's Games & Shit. I am Grey." she said. "How may I help you?"

Kitty walks up to the counter.

"Ms. Grey. My sister & I are looking for the brand new Dreamstation game system." she started. "Do you have it?"

"I had it." Grey said. "But a parent brought it for their sick kid, who's home at bed with the Obama Flu."

"Oh." Kitty said.

Then she looked at Grey.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. "You look familiar."

Then she turns to Roz.

"Hey, Roz. Don't she look familiar to you?"

Roz looks at Grey.

"Yeah. You do look familiar." she said. "You didn't go to school with us, did ya?"

"No." Grey said.

"Oh." Roz muttered.

Grey picked up a piece of paper.

"About those Dreamstations." she started. "There are about 10 of those left in Petropolis."

Then she gets a fax.

"No. Make that 8."

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "We better get one for Dudley! Let's go, Roz!"

"Okay." Roz said.

Then the Katswells started to leave, when Grey stops them.

"Hey, by the way. I love your Emerald bracelet & the gold chain with your face on it." she said. "It fits you."

"Thanks." the Katswells said, & lefted.

They jumped back into the TUFF mobile.

"Well, the last place to check is Po-Mart." Roz said, as she crossed out Grey's Games & Shit.

"Hopefully, this last place haves it." Kitty said. "I hope, nothing's gonna stop us from getting it."

Then the small bone monitor comes on.

Keswick was on it.

"Agents Katswells. Ma-Ma-Money Bags is holding up a Po-Mart." he said. "According to Intel. She's planning on ba-ba-buying it & making it into a mall for the filthy rich."

"We're on our way, Keswick!" Kitty said, as she starts up the TUFF mobile.

"Just the place we're heading for, too." Roz said.

"What a coincidence" Kitty said.

Then they speeds towards Po-Mart.

* * *

><p><strong>At Po-Mart.<strong>

Money Bags & her butler/chauffer; Jeeves was holding it up.

Everyone was on the floor.

"Bring me the manager!" she shouted.

One of the clerks, brought the manager out.

"W-What do you want with me?" he asks.

Money Bags gets closer to his face.

"I want to buy this place from you & make it into a super mall, just for the filthy rich female cats, like me." she said.

"This store isn't for sale." the manager said.

Money Bags gets an inch from the manager's face.

"I think, you didn't hear me." she said. "I want this place. And whatever I want, I always get. One way or the other."

She let the smell of her breath, do the talking.

"Oh man!" the manager cried. "What did you have for lunch? Drew Carrey's dirty draws? Man!"

The audience laughs.

Money Bags turns to Jeeves.

"Jeeves. Gun me!"

"Right away, Madam." Jeeves said, as he took out her AK-47.

She aims the gun, at the manager's head.

"Now, time for you to die." Money Bags said, as she was about to pull the trigger.

"Not so fast, Money Bags!"

Kitty & Roz jumps in with their guns drawn.

"You're not gonna buy this store." Kitty said. "Not on my watch!"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Money Bags turned to them.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Katswell twins." she said. "Two female cats, who betrayed their own species, to work for the female hating, cat hating, T.U.F.F. Agency."

"Let that manager go!" Kitty said.

"Or we shoot!" Roz said.

Money Bags smiles deviously.

"Oh. I'll let him go alright."

She shoots him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he cried.

Then Money Bags & the Katswells start shooting at each other.

All the patrons scattered.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Money Bags laughs evilly.

She shoots the gun from Roz's hand.

"Dammit! Not again!" she sniffed.

In response to this, Kitty shoots the gun from Money Bags' hand.

"Ha!Ha!" Kitty laughed. "How do you like that?"

"Ow!" Money Bags sniffed. "Time to attack tan!"

She turns to Jeeves.

"Jevees. My steel plated Nunchucks, please."

"Yes, madam." he said.

Then he takes them out from a special Emerald case & gives them to her.

"Here you go, madam."

"Thanks, Jeeves." Money Bags said.

Then she turns to Kitty.

"Hoo-ya!" she said, as she attacks the Katswells.

"HI-YA!" the Katswells shouted, as the attack Money Bags.

Money Bags swings the nunchucks.

"CHOP SUEY!" she shouted, as she swung at the Katswells.

The Katswells jumped out of the way.

The nunchucks breaks some merchandise.

"YA!" Money Bags shouted, as she swung the nunchucks at Kitty.

Kitty sends a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to Money Bags' hand.

"ROUNDHOUSE!" she shouted, as the kick lands on Money Bags' hand.

The kick knocks the nunchucks from Money Bags' hand.

Roz retrieves them.

"Ha!Ha! They're mines, now!" she gloated, as she put them in her pocket.

Money Bags looks at the Katswells.

"Well I guess, I'm gonna have to do it, the old fashioned way." she said, as she turns to Jeeves. "Jeeves. Beat them up for me."

"Right away, madam!" Jeeves said.

Then he does a Judo stance.

"Oh, it's on now, boy." Roz said, as she do a Tae Bo stance.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she do a Karate stance. "Prepare to have your ass handed to you, again."

Then the Katswells pounced onto Jeeves & beating the shit out of him.

"HI-YA!" Kitty shouted, as she delivers a kick to Jeeves' face.

"HA!" Roz shouted, as she delivers an elbow punch to Jeeves' stomach.

"BOO-YA!" Kitty shouted, as she delivers a Karate chop to Jeeves' head.

"XIANG!" Roz shouted, as she delivers a brutal cat punch to Jeeve's groin.

Jeeves falls to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, madam." he said in pain to Money Bags. "I tried."

Money Bags does a karate stance.

"Now. I won't be so easy!" she shouted. "Prepare to suffer, betrayers!"

Then she does a karate kick, but Roz gives Money Bags a quick karate kick to her legs, which knocks Money Bags off her feet.

"Nice try." Roz said.

"ATTACK!" Kitty shouted.

Then the Katswell sisters commenced on beating the hell out of Money Bags.

"Take this, racist bitch!" Roz said, as she threw a punch into Money Bags' ribs.

"Ooof!" Money Bags cried, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers, as she stomps onto Money Bags.

The fighting continues, as the audience cheers & applaudes for the Katswell sisters.

Twenty minutes later, the TUFF police was arresting Money Bags & Jeeves now.

"You might've beaten me again this time, Katswell." Money Bags shouted. "But wait until I get out again!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

Roz then took out the ad for the Dreamstation game system.

"Okay, sis. Let's get Duds, this game system." she said.

"Okay, Roz." Kitty said, as she follow Roz to the electronics.

At the electronics, they walked up to the counter.

The clerk turns to them.

"Welcome to Po-Mart." he said. "How can I help you two?"

"Do you have the Dreamstation game system?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." the clerk said, as he took out some keys. "We only got one lefted."

"One?" Kitty asked. "Back at Grey's Games & Shit, Grey said, that there was only eight lefted."

"Well, those eight are for the ESK." the clerk said.

"Oh!" Kitty said, as she knew what the clerk was talking about. "Okay."

Roz turns to her.

"Who the hell is ESK, sis?" she asks.

"They're the Evans Street Killaz, Roz." Kitty started. "Dudley & I ran into them, back in the summer. We defeated the hell out of them."

"Oh." Roz said.

The clerk unlocked the game display case & took out a box that said; 'Dreamstation'.

"Okay. Here it is, miss." the clerk said. "Do you wanna check it out here or at the front?"

"Here." Kitty said.

"Okay." the clerk said, as he ranged up the gaming system. "That'll be, $330.50."

Kitty took out her small black purse.

"Okay." she said, as she gave the clerk the money.

The clerk put the game system into a bag.

"Here you go, miss. Enjoy it." he said, as he gave Kitty the bag.

Kitty takes it.

"With that done. We can go back to TUFF." she said.

"Oh fuck!" Roz exclaims.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"What are we gonna do about Duds' party?" Roz asked. "Do we have anything planned?"

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "No."

Then she gets onto her watch communicator.

Keswick appears on it.

"Keswick. We need to plan a surprise birthday party for Dudley." she said.

"Don't worry about that, Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said. "We already got that pla-pla-planned. And it involves you, Agent Ka-Katswell."

"It does?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Keswick. "We'll explain it to you, when you get back here."

"We're on our way, Keswick." Kitty said, as she turns off her watch communicator.

She turns to Roz.

"You heard?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I wonder, what ole Keswick's got planned?"

"I dunno." Kitty said. "Let's go."

They run back to the TUFF mobile & go back to TUFF.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dudley was walking.<p>

"I wonder, where I should go?" he asks.

Then he walks up to the apartment building, where Dr. Rabies & Madame Catastrophe lives.

"Well since I'm here, might as well visit Rabies & Catastrophe." Dudley said, as he went into the apartment building.

He goes up to apartment 10C & rings the doorbell.

The door opens.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my secret best friend; Dudley Puppy." Dr. Rabies said. "So, what do you want?"

"I was given the rest of the day off, bro." Dudley said.

"That's good, no?" Rabies asked.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Why don't you come in?" Rabies asked. "Catastrophe darlink & I was about to play game."

Dudley walks in.

Catastrophe was sitting on the couch, watching Judge Jew on tv.

"_Oy! Shut yer mouth, before I slap it off of yas!_" shouted Judge Jew on the tv.

"You suck!" Catastrophe shouted at the tv.

Rabies & Dudley walked up to her.

"Uh, Catastrophe. Who are you yelling at?" Dudley asked.

Catastrophe looks at Dudley.

"What are you doink here?" she asked.

"I came to visit, Catastrophe." Dudley said.

"Oh." Catastrophe said. "Please sit down, Agent Puppy."

So Dudley sits down on the couch.

"So, what game was you two playing?" he asks.

"We was playink; Spank the Russian Cat." Rabies said, as he picked up a paddle. "Break's over, Catastrophe darlink. Now bend over, so I can beat that sexy ass. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she bend over on the couch.

The audience whoos at her sexy booty.

"Okayith!" Rabies said, as he raised the paddle into the air.

He hits her sexy booty.

"OWWWWW!" Catastrophe cried sexually, as the audience whooed. "I've been a bad cat, Rabies darlink! Punish me! That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies said, as he continues spanking Catastrophe.

Dudley was getting hard from watching this.

"Oh man!" he exclaims. "Catastrophe's ass is so damn sexy!"

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Rabies shouted, as he spanked Catastrophe. "HUH?"

"YOU ARE RABIES, DARLINK!" Catastrophe shouted sexually. "YOU ARE!"

"Don't you forget it, either!" Rabies shouted, as he spanked her for one last time.

"AHHHHH!" Catastrophe cried.

Rabies looked over at Dudley.

"I see, that you're hard from Catastrophe darlink's screamink, no?"

"Yeah?" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Do you want Catastrophe darlink, to suck you off?" Rabies suggested. "That way, you'll get rid of your boner, yes?"

"YES!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he runs over to Catastrophe's face.

She purrs sexually.

"Lemme suck your erected cock." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Dudley said, as he shoves his cock into the Russian cat's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she starts sucking Dudley off.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "This feels good, Catastrophe."

Catastrophe takes his cock out of her mouth.

"I'm glad, that you're enjoyink it, Agent Puppy darlink." she said, as she sticks Dudley's cock, back in her mouth.

Dudley's moans happily, as she did this.

"Oh man!" he said. "This feels so motherfuckin' good!"

"Enjoyink yourself, bro?" Rabies asked.

"Yeah." Dudley grunted.

"I'm glad." Rabies said.

Ten more minutes passes, Dudley was ready to explode.

"Ca-Ca-Catastrophe." he started. "I'm ready to cum!"

"That's good, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe said. "Cum in my mouth. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

After two more minutes, Dudley finally cums in Catastrophe's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as he cummed.

Catastrophe swallows the cum.

"Mmmm! That was delicious, no?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Dudley sighed happily.

"You enjoyed that, my American friend?" Rabies asked.

"Ja, man!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad, that you enjoy it." Rabies said.

Dudley then yawns & falls asleep on Catastrophe's sexy tits.

The audience laughs.

Catastrophe laughs.

"I love doink that to men."

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was in the Chief's office with Keswick.

They were discussing about plans for Dudley's birthday party.

"So, we put the hallow birthday ca-ca-cake here." Keswick said. "Then we sit Agent Puppy in a chair & dim all of the lights..."

"Wait a minute." Kitty said. "What about this hallow cake? What are we gonna put in it?"

The Chief, Keswick, & Roz stares at her.

The audience laughs.

"Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?" Kitty asks.

"Because, you're gonna be inside the cake, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

"Me?" Kitty asked. "But why?"

"Because, you're Agent Big Puppy D's bitch." the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Keswick said. "And you coming out of the cake, will ma-ma-make his day."

Kitty then thinks.

"Yeah, you two are right."

"Plus, you can pole dance for him, sis." Roz added, as the audience whoos. "You took those pole dancing lessons on the weekends."

The Chief & Keswick stared at Kitty with sly smiles on their faces, as the audience laughs.

"So, you been takin' pole dancing lessons, eh?" they said in a sly voice.

"Uh, yeah." Kitty said, as she laughed nervously.

"Why don't you do that to, Agent Pa-Pa-Pimp Dog, after you get out of the cake?" Keswick suggested.

"Yeah." Roz said. "That would make, ole Duds pretty happy."

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Okay. I'll do it." Kitty said.

The Chief & Keswick cheers to this, as the audience laughs.

"So, what about the party food?" Roz asks.

The Chief turns to her.

"Don't worry about that, New Agent Katswell." he started. "We'll have it catered from the H, D,+C Catering Company."

Then he looks at his watch.

"They should be here in an hour or so." he said.

"Great! This is goin' to be the best party, I've ev-ev-ever been to!" Keswick said.

Kitty turns to the Chief.

"Do you want Roz & I to help with the decorations?"

"No. I've already got the background poser agents doing that." the Chief said. "Now, I'm gonna have them put up a pole, that you can dance on."

"Okay?" Kitty said. "Can I supply my own music?"

"Yeah." the Chief said.

"I know, just the right song to play too!" Kitty said.

"I hope, it's not that 3pack or Dr. Drake, is it?" the Chief asks.

"Maybe." Kitty said.

"Whatever." the Chief said. "You young people & your music."

"So, what are we gonna do, until then, Chief?" Roz asks. "Drive around & listen for some alarms?"

"Yeah." the Chief said. "I'll call you, when we're ready."

The Katswells stand up.

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said.

Then they lefted.

**Half an hour later.**

Kitty & Roz was driving around, listening for alarms.

"God, I hope Duds like his birthday present." Roz said.

"Me too, Roz." Kitty said. "Me too."

Then Roz's stomach rumbles.

"Damn, I'm hungry sis." she said.

"Okay. We stop at a store." Kitty said, as she pulled into a parking lot of a store.

They go into the store.

They brought stuff like chips, two bottles of pop & shit like that.

"Okay. Got my lunch!" Roz said.

"Me too." Kitty said. "Let's checkout."

Then they go up to the checkout lane.

Up ahead of them was the Chameleon.

He turns to them.

"Ah! Hello there, Agents Katswells. How are you today?" he asks.

"We're doing fine, Chameleon." Kitty responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some grocery shopping, Agent Katswell." the Chameleon said.

"So, are you behaving yourself?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." the Chameleon said, as he paided for his groceries.

"Okay." Kitty said, as the cashier runged up the chips & pops. "Just keep it that way."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Agent Katswell." the Chameleon said. "I won't be planning on doing anything evil for a while. See you later."

Then he leaves the store.

The bagger hands the Katswells their bag.

"Okay. Back to TUFF." Kitty said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

Everything was ready for Dudley's party now.

"Everything's ready?" Roz asked.

"Yeah!" everyone else said.

Kitty lifts her head out of the cake.

"Did somebody call Dudley?" she asks.

"No." said all of the background posers, as the audience laughs.

"I'll do it, sis." Roz said, as she got on her wrist communicator. "I'm one of the smartest motherfuckas here."

Meanwhile, Dudley was still asleep at Rabies & Catastrophe's apartment.

His wrist communicator wakes him up.

"Dudley Puppy here." he said, as he answers it.

"It's Roz." said the voice on the communicator. "We need you to come down here, right away."

"Alright." Dudley said, as he turned off his communicator.

He sits up.

"Sorry, Rabies. Catastrophe." Dudley started. "I gotta go."

"Okay, my American comrade." Rabies said. "See you next time, yes?"

"Ja!" Dudley said.

"See you next time & I can suck your dick again, no?" Catastrophe asked with lust in her voice.

"Ja!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Then he leaves Catastrophe's & Rabies' apartment.

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

Dudley see Roz standing there.

"Hey, Roz." he greeted. "Where the hell is everyone? And why is it so dark in here?"

"Duds. Close your eyes." Roz said.

So Dudley closed his eyes.

"They're closed." he said.

"Okay." Roz said, as she put her hands on Dudley's shoulders. "Now, go ahead. Don't worry. I'll lead you from behind you."

So Dudley starts walking.

"Straight." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Left." Roz called out.

"Alright." Dudley said.

Then he hits into a water cooler.

The audience laughs.

"Water cooler." he said.

"Straight." Roz called out.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Right." Roz called out.

"Alright." Dudley said.

They come to a dark room.

"Sit down." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he sits down.

"Keep your eyes closed." Roz said, as she covered his eyes.

"They're closed!" Dudley said.

Then all of the background poser agents pushes in the hallow cake.

"1. 2. 3!" Roz said, as she uncovered Dudley's eyes.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDLEY!" everyone said, as the lights turns on.

Dudley gasped.

"Wow! A birthday party!" he exclaims. "Thanks!"

"You deserve it, Duds." Roz said, as she turns him to the birthday cake. "Guess what? There's a giant cake for you."

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims. "What a delicious cake! It looks so good! I wanna eat it!"

"Hold on, Duds." Roz said, as she grabs him by the shirt collar, as the audience laughs. "There's a surprise for you in the cake."

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." the Chief said. "Come on out!"

Then out of the cake, comes Kitty.

She was wearing a dark emerald bikini top, black bikini panties, & sexy black high heels.

She was also wearing some red lipstick.

The audience whoos at the sight of her.

"I've heard, that it's someone's birthday today." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs at his reaction to this.

"I've got several gifts for you." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"For real?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "My first gift for you is; a pole dance from me."

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims in a higher voice. "I gonna enjoy this, Kitty."

Kitty puts her fingers onto Dudley's lips, shushing him.

"Shhhh!" she said. "My name's not Kitty. The name's Diamond."

The audience whoos.

"Okay, _Diamond_." Dudley said. "Gimme my birthday dance."

"Alright, sweetie." Kitty/Diamond said, as she get onto the pole & started dancing.

R. Kelly's 'It seems like you're ready' plays now, as the lights dimmed.

Kitty starts dancing slowly & sexually to the music.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims.

"OH YEAH, BABY!" shouted a background poser agent.

Kitty/Diamond then sexually, get on her knees & shakes her sexy booty.

"Mmmm!" she said.

"Whoo!" shouted another background poser agent.

"Goddamn!" Dudley said in awe. "SHAKE THAT BOOTY, DIAMOND BABY! SHAKE IT!"

Then Kitty/Diamond shakes her sexy booty, as she undo her top. Slowly & sexually.

Keswick was watching this.

He was drinking a soda.

"Oh sha-sha-shit!" he exclaims, as he choked on his soda.

Then she tosses her bra to Dudley.

He takes a sniff from it.

"Ahhh!" he said. "I AM LOVING THE HELL OUT OF THIS! SMELLS LIKE PEACHES!"

Then Kitty/Diamond kneels down & shakes her sexy booty at Dudley.

"Love it?" she asks with lust in her voice.

"OH YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "I LOVE IT, ALOT!"

Then Kitty/Diamond puts her hand on the straps of her panties & teases Dudley.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "DO IT!"

"DO IT!" shouted the background poser agents.

"Okay." Kitty/Diamond said.

Then she takes off her small black panties.

"OH SHIT!" Dudley exclaims.

"Want this?" Kitty/Diamond asks, as she held her sexy panties.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted.

"Okay, baby." Kitty/Diamond said.

Then she tosses the panties to him.

Dudley picks it up & smells them.

"Oh man!" he exclaims. "That smells so fuckin' good! I'm so fuckin' hard right now."

Then Kitty/Diamond come over to him.

"You want to fuck me, birthday boy?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Right here? Right now?" Dudley asked. "In front of everyone?"

"Yeah, baby." Kitty/Diamond said. "I want a audience."

"Okay!" Dudley said.

So Kitty/Diamond get onto Dudley's erected cock & starts riding it.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she moves her hips up & down.

"Ahhhh!" Dudley said, as he massaged her breasts.

"That's right, birthday boy." Kitty/Diamond said. "Milk my tits."

"OH SHIT!" the Chief exclaims. "THIS IS SO FUCKIN' HOT!"

"YEAH!" shouted the background poser agents.

"SHUT UP!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs.

"I love your 42B's, Diamond baby." Dudley said, as he massaged her tits a bit harder now.

"Ahhhh! I'm glad you do, Dudley baby." Kitty/Diamond said, as she moved her hips up & down on Dudley's cock more & more. "Ahhhh!"

Dudley starts tugging at Kitty/Diamond's breasts now.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Kitty said. "MILK ME, DUDLEY BABY! MILK ME & CUM IN ME!"

"I will!" Dudley said, as he even tugs harder at Kitty/Diamond's breasts harder. "Come on, Diamond baby. Squirt your milk!"

"Ahhh! AHHHHH!" Kitty hollers, as she squirts her breast milk.

"There's my prize." Dudley said, as he puts Kitty/Diamond's nipples in his mouth & start drinking the breast milk. "Mmmm! Delicious!"

"That's right, birthday boy." Kitty/Diamond said. "Drink all of my breast milk. It's good for you."

Drinking Kitty's breast milk, made Dudley cummed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, as he cummed 200 shots of seed into Kitty's pussy.

"AHHHHHH!" Kitty screams, as she cums from Dudley cumming in her.

Then she laughs sexually.

"Drinking my milk made you cum, didn't it Dudley sweetie?" Kitty/Diamond asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he burped. "That was good, Kitty/Diamond baby."

Kitty laughs sexually, as she kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." she said. "I got another gift for you."

"For real?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty said, as she got off of him. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Dudley said.

Kitty soon returns, wearing her normal spy clothes now.

She was also carrying a bag.

"Here you go, baby." Kitty said, as she gave Dudley the bag. "Happy birthday."

Dudley gets the item, that was in the bag.

He takes out the Dreamstation game consuel.

"A Dreamstation Game System!" Dudley exclaims in awe. "Something, I always wanted! Thank you, Kit-Kat. Thank you!"

"It's a pleasure, Dudley." Kitty said, as Roz & Keswick rolls in Dudley's actual cake.

"Here's your actual ca-ca-cake, Agent Pimp Dog." Keswick said.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then all of the background poser agents started singing, as Kitty & Roz gave Dudley his birthday kisses.

The singing had ended now.

"Now, make a wish & blow out the candles, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

He makes his wish & blow out the candles.

Everyone applaudes for him.

"Now, let's get this party started!" the Chief exclaims.

"Serve the cake! Serve the cake!" Roz said.

So Kitty serves the birthday cake, with Dudley getting the bigger piece of course.

* * *

><p><strong>The party goes on.<strong>

Dudley eats a chicken wing.

"Mmmm! These wings sure are good!" he said, as he ate the wing & the audience laughs. "Who maded these wings?"

"H, D,+C Catering." Kitty said, as she ate a turkey, chicken, bacon & prosciutto hoagie. "They're pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Roz said, as she ate a sliced of stuffed pepperoni pizza. "Who ever came up with this pizza recipe, sure is a fuckin' genius!

Just then, the author gives the trio checks.

"Thank you, Mr. Homey." they said, as they put the checks into their pockets, as the audience laughs.

"Time for presents!" Dudley exclaims.

Roz takes out a gift wrapped box.

"Here you go, Duds." she said. "Happy birthday."

Dudley opens up the gift.

"A brand new iphone & brand new squeaky bone toy!" he exclaims. "Thank you, Rozzie. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Duds." Roz said. "I knew, you would like it."

Then he opens up a present from the Chief.

"A empty beer bottle?" he said, disgusted. "I wonder, what happened to it?"

"BLAAAAAAAT!" the Chief burped, as the audience laughs. "I-I drunk it."

Then he passes out.

The audience laughs.

"Whatever." Dudley sniffed, as the audience laughs.

He opens Keswick's gift.

"I wonder, what Keswick got me." Dudley said.

He takes out a black coffee mug that said; 'Life's A Bitch, Isn't it?' on it.

"Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughed. "Thanks, Keswick! I love this coffee mug!"

"I knew, that you la-la-like it, Agent Pimp Dog." Keswick said.

"I'm gonna drink out of this, everyday!" Dudley said. "Now, let's continue this party!

So the party continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

The party was ending now.

Dudley was getting tired.

"I'm tired, Kit-Kat." he said to Kitty, as he yawned.

"Me too, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

"Me three." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"Well, since the Chief is passed out drunk." Keswick started. "I-I-I think, it'll be a wise idea, for all of us to leave."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then everyone leaves the drunk flea & the janitor.

**At DeLisle Park & Kitty's house.**

Kitty & Dudley was saying good night to Roz.

"Good night, Roz." Kitty said. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kitty." Roz said.

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Good night, Duds." she said.

"Good night, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Thanks for the iphone & new chew toy."

"See you tomorrow, Duds." Roz said.

Then she turns & goes back to her car.

Kitty closes & locks her door.

"And with that. We'll go to bed too." she said, as she starts turning the lights off.

"Can I ask you something, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Sure. What is it, Dudleykins?" Kitty asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Dudley asked.

Kitty smiles at him.

"Of course you can, baby." she said. "It's your house, too."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty laughs, as she & Dudley go to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

They were both in the bed now.

"You know, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"This is the best birthday, EVER!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "YEAH!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby." Kitty said.

She looks at the clock.

It was almost midnight.

"Oh shit! It's almost midnight, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Dudley yawns.

"Well, time for me to go to bed." he said, as he leaned over towards Kitty & gives her a good night kiss. "Good night, Kit-Kat. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Good night, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Then she looks at the camera.

"I hope, that you enjoyed chapter 14." she said. "Please tune in for chapter 15. So please & review. Good night."

Then she blows a kiss & does a sexy pose and turns off the lights, as the audience applaudes & the 'Kitty Katswell/Frasier' theme plays.


	15. Ghost Kitty

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Ghost Kitty

_**I know, Halloween is a week away, but I feel the need to do this one. It's been digging at me for some time. Anyways, this takes place, after Dudley's birthday. So anyway, please enjoy this chapter and read & review.**_

This chapter will start off different from the previous ones.

It was a dark & peaceful night in Petropolis. The moon was shining, so it wasn't as dark though, fog was forming.

Then a sound broke the peaceful silence. It was an eerie sound was heard.

"Oooooo!" it sounded.

Then a ghostly figure, driving a ghostly car, drives through the city. Making a whole of a hell a lot of noise.

"_...And every year, on the date of the death. It drives through, as a warning to others. Shrieking & hollering like the lost soul it is!_"

"Dudley. What the hell, are you talking about?" said a female voice.

It then shows, Kitty, Roz, & Dudley standing outside of the TUFF headquarters, killing time, before they have to go in.

The audience applaudes, cheers, whoos, & whistles for the TUFF trio.

"The ghost kitty." Dudley said. "I saw it last night."

"Where?" asked Kitty & Roz in unison.

"On the southeast side of the city." Dudley said. "Oooh! It just makes skin crawl, just talkin' about it."

"Hmmpth! Don't be so fuckin' silly, Dudley." Kitty laughs. "Everyone knows, that there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah." Roz said. "But those murdering asshole legends still exist though.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

Then Roz looks at the fog.

"Damn! Just look at all this fog!" she said. "I'm surprised, that anybody knows where everything is."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It's just like Pea soup."

"Pea Soup?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs. "Where. Where?"

Kitty & Roz laughs at Dudley's stupidity.

"It's just an expression, baby." Kitty said.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"I've heard that this fog might last into the late afternoon." Roz said.

"Hmmm?" Kitty said. "With all this fog, I bet all the villains probably take the day off."

"And that means, we can get the day off too!" Dudley exclaims.

"Well, sort of." Kitty said. "I bet, the Chief'll find us something' to do."

"Let's go inside." Roz said.

Then the trio goes into the headquarters.

At her desk, Kitty was typing on her computer & Roz was reading the newspaper.

"Did you see this, sis." she said.

Kitty stops typing.

"What is it?" she asks.

"There had been a bunch of nighttime robberies." Roz read out loud. "Police is stumped."

Kitty laughs.

"Ha! What else is new?" she laughs, as the audience laughs. "The police don't really do anything, except eat donuts & tase people."

Then Dudley walks up, eating a donut.

"Isn't that right, Dudley baby?" Kitty asks, with a sly smile.

"What?" Dudley asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about the lazy ass cops in Petropolis, baby." Kitty said.

"Don't remind me." Dudley said, as he rolled his eyes. "Those fuckin' stupid assholes tased me & threw my ass in jail, for no reason!"

"Just like, every innocent person that gets thrown into jail." Roz said.

The audience laughs & applaudes to this.

"I blame George W. Bush, for the shitty policing." Kitty said.

The audience applaudes to this also.

Then the author appears & gives Kitty a check.

"Thank you, Mr. Homey." she said, as she put the check in her pocket.

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard on the intercom.

"AGENTS KATSWELL, PUPPY, & KATSWELL. COME TO MY OFFICE!" he shouted.

So, the main TUFF trio goes to the Chief's office.

**In the Chief's office.**

He turns to them.

"I've got some news for you three." he said.

"Are you, getting some new wallpaper for your office?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"Are you goin' to AA meetings?" Kitty asked, as the audience laughs.

"You're getting fired?" Roz asked, as the audience laughs.

"No, none of those." The Chief said. "As since, there are plenty of robberies, occurring in the middle of the night & the police are pretty useless. I have decided, to have a Graveyard shift until the crimes stop."

"So, who's gonna work on that shift, sir?" Dudley asked.

"Why, you, both Katswell sisters, & Keswick." The Chief said.

"Us?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." The Chief said. "Since you three, are the only best agents suited for the job & main characters of this fic. I want you four to be a part of this."

"How much, are we gonna get paided?" Roz asks. "The same?"

"You'll each, get 90% more than all of the other background poser agents." the Chief said.

Kitty, Dudley, & Roz smiles widely, as dollar signs danced in their eyes, as the audience laughs.

"Really?" they asked in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yep." the Chief said. "And if I'm lying, let the lord strike me down now."

Nothing happens.

"See? I told you, that I wasn't lying."

"So, when does the Graveyard shift starts, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"Tonight." The Chief said.

"So, what do we do until then?" Dudley asked.

"You can fuck around." the Chief said.

"Hi-Gee-Gee!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"You three are dismissed, until later." the Chief said, as he took out a bottle of beer.

The three agents leave, as the flea starts drinking.

The audience laughs.

**In the employee lounge.**

Roz was talking.

"Oh shit! I can't wait, until later." she exclaims.

"Why?" Kitty asked, as she was reading a magazine called; 'Hot Cars'.

"Because, we four are going to be alone in the place." Roz said. "And that means, that I can tease Keswick and make him drool over me."

"You're gonna suck him off again?" Kitty asked, as she flipped through the car magazine.

"Yep." Roz said.

"I bet, he's gonna enjoy that." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said, as the audience whoos & laughs. "Hopefully, he'll squirt a lot in my mouth again."

Kitty laughs, as the audience whoos.

"You're really a trip, Roz." she said. "You're really a trip."

Then Dudley appears.

He had a box of donuts & was eating them.

"Mmmm! Donuts. My favorite candy." he said, as he swallowed one.

The audience laughs.

Roz goes to him.

"D'you got any jelly-filled donuts?" she asks.

"Yes." Dudley said. "Matter of fact, there's plenty of them. I don't give a damn, about the jelly-filled ones. I only like the chocolate glazed ones."

"Gimme those donuts!" Roz shouted.

She snatches the donut box from him, as the audience laughs.

"Ow! Dammit!" Dudley cried. "You gave me a boxcut."

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty. I got a box full of jelly-filled donuts." she said to her sister.

"Jelly-filled donuts?" Kitty asked, as she licked her lips, as the audience laughs.

"Yep." Roz said, as she opened up the box of donuts. "There's enough here, for just the two of us."

"Yummy!" Kitty said, as she grabbed a donut.

Then she & Roz took huge & loud bites from their donuts.

The audience laughs.

"What's that you're reading, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Oh this?" Kitty asked, as she picked up the 'Hot Cars' magazine. "It's a magazine called; 'Hot Cars'. They have pretty hot cars."

Then Dudley looks at Kitty reading the magazine.

"What type of cars, are in your magazine, Kit-Kat?" he asks in a curious voice.

"You know? Convertibles, Foreign jobs & shit like that." Kitty said.

Then she sighs.

"God. I wish, I had enough money to buy one of these."

Dudley then starts thinking of something.

"Hmmm?" he said to himself. "Kitty wants one of those cars. Maybe, I'll buy her one of those for Christmas."

Just then, Keswick walks into the employee lounge.

Kitty sees him.

"Look, Roz. It's Keswick." she called.

Roz turns to him.

"Hey, buddy!" she said in a sweet voice, with a sly smile.

The audience laughs, as they knew what Roz was gonna do to him.

"H-H-Hello Agents Puppy, Katswell & N-N-New Agent K-Katswell." Keswick greeted.

"Don't I look good today?" Roz asks, as she twisted a strand of her red hair with a finger, as the audience laughs.

"Y-Yes, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said. "You look f-f-fantastic."

Roz smiles.

"Why, thank you." she said with a smile. "Why don't you sit down, next to me."

Keswick smiles, as the audience laughs at his reaction to this.

"ALRIGHT!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he sits, right next to Roz.

She turns to him.

"Guess what?" Roz asks.

"Wha-What?" Keswick asks.

"We start the graveyard shift, tonight." Roz replies.

"Oh, yeah." Keswick said. "I know, all about tha-that. I haven't worked on the graveyard shift before."

"I have." Roz said. "Do you wanna know why, they call it that?"

"Yeah." Keswick said. "It means, it's a work shift running through the early hours of the ma-ma-morning. In most cases from midnight to 8 am."

"I know that." Roz said. "But there's another reason they call it that."

Dudley hears her.

"Oh shit! I don't like the way this is going." he said, as he burps.

The audience laughs at his ass.

Roz clears her throat.

"The call it that because, during those hours, the dead arise from the ground." she said in a spooky voice.

"Yeah. Right." Dudley said. "The dead can't rise from the ground. It's impossible!"

Then he starts thinking.

He turns to Kitty.

"Isn't it, Kit-Kat?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah, it's impossible for the dead to raise from the ground, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

Dudley releases a sigh of relief.

"But, during those hours. Murders go up by 65%." she said. "Rape 10%, and robberies & break-ins 25%."

"And not to mention, those shady characters." Roz started. "You know? Those crazies that always hang out at the bus station, train station, bars, overpasses, & by the railroad tracks always go out for the hunt for the night."

Then she turns to Kitty.

"Remember what happened to that guy last week, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Poor guy."

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" Dudley asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Julio 'El Pollo' Fuentes." Kitty said. "He was walking down the street, on the far southwest side of Petropolis last Friday. He used to work for his own restaurant called; 'El Pollo's Tacos'. Anyways, he was walking down the street at 3 in the morning, when he was robbed. After he was robbed, he was shot to death."

"The fa-fa-far southwest side of Petropolis, eh?" Keswick said, as he took a donut. "I've heard, that's the roughest side of town."

Dudley turns to him.

"You know, about this side of town?" he asks.

"Yeah." Keswick said. "Everyone kn-kn-knows about it. I'm not a total ga-ga-geek."

"And you know, what they say." Roz started, but was interrupted by Dudley.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Can I say it?" he begged, as the audience laughs. "Please Roz?"

"Okay, Duds." Roz sighed. "You can say it."

"Alright." Dudley said.

Then he clears his throat.

"You know, what they say. _'Only toasters. Toast, toast'_." he smiled stupidly, as the audience laughs at his stupid saying.

All the others groaned, as the audience laughs.

"No, Duds." Roz said. "They say this about that side of town. _'Once it gets late. Stay your ass at home, until it gets eight.'_"

"Yeah." Keswick said.

"That restaurant sounds so familiar." Dudley said, as he took out a coupon.

He reads it.

"_'A free dinner coupon for three at 'El Pollo's Tacos!'_" he read. "Ohhh! Well, I guess, this isn't no more good."

He tears it up.

"I also heard, that the far southwest side robbery & murder, was planned by Big Poppa." Roz said.

"Who?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I've heard about that too, Roz." Kitty said.

"Who's Big Poppa?" Dudley asked. "Is he a rapper from the 90's?"

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupidness & cluelessness.

Kitty turns to him.

"No, sweetie. That's Biggie Smalls, you're thinking about." she said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Big Poppa, is a rich druglord, that's in charge of the Petropolis underground, the far southwest side & two moderate sized cities named; Jamestown & Benson City." Kitty said. "He runs a gang, that trafficks drugs & weapons between those two cities & the rest of the country."

"Yeah. He's a pretty sca-sca-scarey guy too." Keswick said.

Dudley turns to Keswick.

"You've met him?"

"Yeah." Keswick started. "This was before; any of you started working here. I was just starting out ha-ha-here. He wanted to buy the headquarters & make it into his downtown hideout."

"For real?" Kitty & Roz asked.

"Yeah." Keswick said. "But the Chief wouldn't hear of it. So Big Poppa, vows to kill any TUFF agent, that goes to the far southwest side or either Jamestown or Benson City with extreme pra-pra-prejudice."

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "That shit's real right there."

"Yeah." the Katswells said.

"I'm feeling even more scared, Kitty." Dudley cried, as he grabs onto his girlfriend. "First, this ghost cat. Now this Big Poppa asshole. I'm so scared! I don't wanna do the graveyard shift!"

Kitty pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be here to protect you." she said in a soothing voice.

Then she gives him a kiss.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you." Kitty concluded.

Dudley smiled.

"Thanks, babe." he said. "I feel better now."

"So, are we gonna stay in here, all day?" Keswick asks.

"I am." Kitty said.

"So am I." Roz added.

"Me three!" Dudley said, as he downed his donuts, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Keswick said, as he grabs the newspaper & starts reading it. "Might as well kill time."

"Yeah." the main trio said in unison, as the audience laughs.

So Keswick starts reading the newspaper, as Kitty & Roz looks at the car magazine & Dudley eats the rest of his donuts.

* * *

><p>A little later now.<p>

It was lunchtime now.

Kitty looked out the window.

"Damn! It's still foggy out." she said.

"I told you, that it's gonna last all fuckin' day, sis." Roz said.

"So, are we gonna get lunch?" Dudley asked, as he stomach rumbles & the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she took out a lunch menu from hammerspace. "There's this place, a block down the street called; 'Homey's Subs'. I've heard, that they have great sandwiches."

"So, who's gonna go?" Dudley asked.

"I think, we all should go." Roz said. "We'll take my car."

"That's fine with me, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said.

"Okay." Roz said.

Then they all go down to Roz's car & go to Homey's Subs.

**At Homey's Subs.**

The quartet was deciding on what they wanna get.

Well, Kitty & Roz already knew what they wanna get.

Keswick & Dudley was still making up their minds.

"Hmmm? I can't make up my mind." Dudley said.

"I already made up my ma-ma-mind." Keswick said.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she turns to the other three. "You all made up your minds, on what you gonna get?"

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Yep." Keswick said.

"I've haven't!" Dudley said sadly. "I'm still trying to make up my mind."

"Whatever." Kitty said, as she went up to the counter.

The manager/owner welcomes them.

"Welcome to Homey's Subs." he said. "How can I help you, today?"

"I want the Homey Club Sub." Kitty said. "Two of them, please?"

"Okay." the owner said, as he looks at Roz. "And for you, Miss?"

"I would like the Spicy Taco Sub." Roz said. "With extra spice."

"Okay." the owner said, as he looks at Keswick. "And for you sir?"

"I would like the Chicken Salad Sub." Keswick said.

"Okay." the owner said, as he writes down the orders. "So, I got written down. Two Homey Club Subs. The Spicy Taco Sub & the Chicken Salad Sub. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Kitty, Roz, & Keswick said.

"Okay." the owner said. "That'll be $25.95, please."

Roz & Keswick was ready to pay, but Kitty stopped them.

"Don't worry, guys." she said, as she took out her small black purse. "I'm paying for this."

So she takes out the money & gives it to the owner.

"Thank you." the owner said.

Then he looks at Dudley.

"Uh, sir. Are you with this party?" the owner asks.

Dudley looks up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah!" he said, as he walks up to the counter. "I'm ready to order now."

The owner takes out a notepad & pen.

"Okay. So what do you want?" he asked.

"I would like all of their orders." Dudley said. "Except, I want ten of them."

"Ten of each?" the owner asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his gluttoness.

"Okay." the owner said, as he wrote down the order. "That'll be $250.85, please."

Then Dudley looks at his empty shirt pocket.

A few crumbs fall out of it.

Then he gave Kitty, that sad puppy look.

"Will you pay for me, Kit-Kat?" he said, as the audience laughs at his sad puppy look.

Kitty sighs & smiles.

"Okay." she said, as she took out the money.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, getting happy again.

So Kitty paided & then go to a table to wait for their orders.

**45 minutes later.**

The quartet was eating their lunch now.

"Mmmm!" Dudley exclaims, as he shoves a sandwich in his mouth, as the audience laughs. "This shit's good!"

"I know." Kitty said, as she took a bite from her Homey Club Sub. "The owner of this place, sure knows how to make a sub!"

"Y-Yeah." Keswick said. "This shit is good as ha-ha-hell."

Roz takes a bite from her sub.

"Damn! This fuckin' sandwich tastes so motherfuckin' good!" she exclaims. "I think, I'm gonna eat here everyday!"

Then the author walks up & gives the quartet checks.

"Thank you, Mr. Homey." they all said, as they put the checks into their pockets, as the audience laughs.

Then the owner walks back up to the quartet, with four Halloween treat bags.

"Here you go." the owner said, as he gave them the Halloween treats.

"What are these?" Dudley asked.

"They're your Halloween treats." the owner said. "We're giving away Halloween treats to everyone."

"Wow." Kitty said. "Thanks."

Roz turns to him.

"Can we get take out trays for these, please?" she asked.

"Sure, Miss." the owner said.

Then he went to get the take-out trays.

He returns.

"Here you go, Miss." he said, as he gave Roz the take-out trays.

So the quartet put the rest of their lunch into the trays.

"So, are we goin' back to TUFF now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked. "Or do we go home?"

"Well, since we have the rest of the day off." Kitty said. "I think, we should go home."

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Yeah. Wise idea, sis." Roz said. "The fog's getting worst."

Then Kitty grabs the bag full of subs.

"Okay, let's go." Kitty said.

"So, what are we gonna do, when we get back home, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"I dunno." Kitty said. "Maybe, we'll do something sexual."

The audience whoos at this.

A smile spreads across Dudley's face.

"Really?" he asked in a high voice, as the audience laughs.

"Maybe." Kitty said in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's house in DeLisle Park.<strong>

The TUFF trio was sitting in Kitty's Living Room.

Kitty was reading her car magazine again.

Dudley turns to her.

"What's that, you're reading, Kit-Kat?" he asks in a stupid voice, as the audience laughs. "You're still reading that 'Hot Cars Magazine', are ya?"

"Yep." Kitty said.

Roz picks up the remote & turns on the tv.

"I wonder, what's on?" she said, as she flipped through the channels.

"Let's watch Maury!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Or Is The Price Right? I like that!"

"Or we can watch Judge Jew?" Roz suggested.

Dudley scoffs.

"I don't wanna watch Judge Jew, Roz." he started. "All she ever want to do is, run off her mothafuckin' mouth. And I hate her accent."

"It was just a suggestion, Duds." Roz laughs. "I didn't really mean it."

"Oh." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "So, 'Is The Price Right', then?"

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then Roz turns to 'Is The Price Right'.

Then a news ad comes on.

"_Today on the news._" started the newscaster. "_Robberies, about some wacky story called; 'Ghost Cat'. More on this at 5!_"

Dudley gets scared again.

"Oh shit!" he said. "Ghost kitty strikes again!"

Then he curled up in a ball & starts sucking his thumb.

The audience laughs.

Roz & Kitty comforts him.

"Don't worry, Dudley baby." they said. "It's all fake. Just like politics."

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley stops sucking his thumb.

"For real?" Dudley asked.

Kitty & Roz nodded.

"Yeah." the Katswell sisters said.

Dudley comes out of his curled up ball condition.

"Alright!" he said. "I feel better now! Thanks girls."

"Anytime, Dudley." the Katswells said.

Then they hugged him.

"Ready to watch, 'Is The Price Right'?" Roz asked.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Okay, Duds." Roz said.

Then they go back to Kitty's couch & watched the shows.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the other side of town.<strong>

A certain villain was also watching the news ad bumper.

The so-called villain was the Chameleon.

He was laughing at this.

"Ah ha! Those foolish assholes, think that 'Ghost Kitty' thing is real!" he laughed. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Then he starts thinking.

"Wait a minute." he said. "Maybe this 'Ghost Kitty' thing, may give me an advantage!"

Then he changes himself into the so-called Ghost Kitty.

"Yeah, that's it." the Chameleon said, as he turns back into himself. "I got the perfect plan!"

Then he took out a notepad & pen.

"I disguise myself as the 'Ghost Kitty' & go to T.U.F.F. Headquarters & blow it up! Then, when TUFF is totally destroyed. I can rob all of the places, I want! Ha! What a plan!"

Then he looks at a clock.

"Maybe, I should wait until the midnight hour to do that." the Chameleon said. "That'll be a wise idea."

Then he lays back in his chair & relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later.<strong>

The fog from the morning had dissolved & the sun had finally came out.

The TUFF trio was asleep.

The shining sun, had shone onto Kitty's sexy face, which made her wake up.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she yawned & stretched. "That was some sleep."

Then she looks at Roz & Dudley, who was asleep at her couch.

Dudley was lying on Roz's sexy, pillowly breasts.

He was drooling, while snoring.

The audience laughs at this scene.

Kitty laughs.

"Aww, isn't that cute." she said, as she went over to them. "Wake up, guys!"

Then she shakes them awake.

The audience laughs.

"I'm up! I'M UP!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Why, you wake us for, sis?" Roz asks. "I was having one hell of a dream."

"Because, the sun is out." Kitty said, as she turns to Dudley. "Do a certain somebody, wanna play fetch?"

Then she takes out the green tennis ball & throws it up & down.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she puts the ball into her pocket. "Let's go back to the backyard & play."

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"This will be interesting to watch." Roz said, as she followed them.

**In Kitty's backyard.**

She takes out the ball again.

"See the ball?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted.

"Okay. Then go fetch it, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted, as she threw the tennis ball.

"BALL!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then he goes after it, while laughing his ass off.

Roz walks up to Kitty.

"So, how long, until he gets it?" she asks.

"Oh, he'll get it within..." Kitty started, before Dudley appears with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"I got it, Kitty." he said with the ball in his mouth, as the audience laughs. "Make it longer."

Then Kitty takes the ball from his mouth.

"Okay, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she got herself ready to throw a long shot. "Go catch it, Dudley!"

She throws the ball further now.

"BALL!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

He goes after the ball.

"That'll keep him busy." Kitty said to Roz.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"OUCH!" shouted someone. "GET DIS STOOPID MUTT OFF OF, WHAT DO YOU CALL IT? MY ASS, EH?"

"Who the hell was doing all that yelling?" Roz asked.

"I hope, Dudley's alright." Kitty said. "Let's go, check on him."

Then she & Roz go check on Dudley.

Dudley, had a bite onto Kitty's across the street neighbor; Bigot Bunker's ass.

The Katswells sees this & tries not to laugh, failing at it.

"OWUCH!" Bunker cried. "Git yer flea-bitten mutt, off of my ass, Catty there, eh?"

"This guy's ass tastes like a marshmallow!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Roz laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" they laughed.

"GIT DIS MUTT OFFA MY ASS!" Bunker shouted, as the audience laughs, at his misery.

"Okay, Bunker." Kitty said, as she grabs Dudley & starts tugging. "1!"

"OW!" Bunker shouted, as the audience laughs.

"2!" Kitty counted.

"OUCH!" Bunker cries, as the audience laughs, at his misery.

"2 1/2!" Kitty shouted.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY, CATTY, EH!" cried Bunker.

"3!" Kitty shouted, as she pulls Dudley off of Bunker's ass.

Dudley's bite leaves a hole on Bunker's pants, thus showing off his polka-dotted underwear.

The TUFF trio laughs, at Bunker's draws.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" they laughed, as the audience laughs. "Nice draws, Bunker!"

Bunker blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Catty eh?" Bunker said.

"It's Kitty, _Binker_." Kitty responded, as the audience laughs.

"It's Bunker!" Bunker sniffed.

"Whatever." Kitty said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

Bunker turns to walk back into his house.

"Damn, Catty & her mutt!" he mutters. "I outta show them!"

Then he slams his door.

The TUFF trio laughs at Bunker's predicament.

"What a stupid asshole!" Roz laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I purposely, bit him on purpose! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Wanna make him more pissed?" Kitty asked, as she picked up a stone.

"YEAH!" Dudley & Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Kitty said.

Then she opens up Bunker's door & throws the stone at his head.

The blow knocks him unconscious & blood starts pouring a bit from his head.

"Ha! That'll show you, ass!" Kitty sniffed, as the audience laughs.

Then she closes the door & goes back over to Dudley & Roz.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs. "That was very smart, Kit-Kat!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "That was pretty good, sis."

"I know." Kitty said.

Then she looks at her watch.

"We got a few hours left, before we go to back to TUFF." she said. "So, what do you two wanna do now?"

"Well, we can continue playing catch." Dudley panted, as the audience laughs.

"Or we can drag race against each other, then we go to JJ's & have a dog?" Roz suggested.

"Okay." Dudley & Kitty said in unison, as the audience laughs. "We down with that!"

"Okay." Roz said. "I'm paying."

Then Roz goes to her car. Kitty & Dudley goes to the T.U.F.F. Mobile & they sped off to one of Petropolis' street to have the drag race.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

The TUFF trio was back at TUFF HQ now.

They was punching back in & they were eating their hot dogs from JJ's.

"Damn! This hot dog sure is good!" Dudley exclaims, as he took a big bite from his hot dog, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah, they sure are, baby." Kitty said, as she turns to Roz. "How did you hear about this place anyway, sis?"

"I've heard it from Jersey, from Jersey's Computers & shit." Roz started, before being interrupted by the Chief.

"Alright, Agents." he said. "You know the rules. They're still they same, as in the regular hours."

"Yeah, we know." the TUFF trio said boredly, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then." the Chief said. "I'm going home to get drunk!"

The he hops off to his tiny car.

"What else is new?" Roz said, as the audience laughs.

Just then, Keswick walked up to the trio.

"Hey everyone." he greeted.

They all turned to him.

"Hey, Keswick." they greeted.

Keswick looked at the hot dogs they were eating.

"Those hot dogs, la-la-look very good." he said, as he started drooling. "Where did you get them from?"

"We got them from this place called; JJ's." Kitty said, as she took a bite from hers. "Roz was telling how Jersey found out about this place."

Then she turns to Roz.

"You may continue, Roz."

"Okay." Roz started. "So anyways, Jersey said when he was a teenager. He would always drag race on the strip on Friday & Saturday nights. After, the drag racing was done; he & his friends would always stop at JJ's for a dog. The owner, JJ is always there."

"Wa-Wa-Wow!" Keswick said. "Where is this place located? I would like to go down there."

"Well, since it's gotten all foggy again." Roz started. "And I knew, that you would want one."

Then she takes out a bag that says; 'JJ's Dogs' on it.

"Here you go, Keswick." Roz said, as she tossed him the bag. "You got everything on it."

Keswick take out his hot dog & takes a bite from it.

"Mmmmhmmmmmmmm!" he said. "This sha-sha-shit's good! I feel like, there's an ora-ora-orgy in my mouth!"

Dudley finishes off his.

"That was good!" he said, as he burps loudly.

The audience laughs.

"So, what do we do now?" Roz asks.

"Well, we can paperwork?" Kitty suggested.

"Paperwork?" Roz repeated. "On stupid pricks like Snaptrap?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"That sounds boring." Dudley said.

"Yea, Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said, as he finished eating his loaded hot dog. "Let's do something fun!"

"Yeah!" Roz & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Okay." she said. "There weren't any paperwork, anyway."

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dudley asked.

Roz then starts thinking.

"Well, we can always look around?" she suggested. "I've haven't been through this building yet."

"You know what? I haven't either." Dudley said.

Kitty then stands up.

"Okay." she said, let's go exploring.

Then they all went exploring the huge ass building.

They reached to a room.

"What's this room?" Roz asked, as she turned on the light.

"This is the Chief's personal ra-room." Keswick said.

"Oh." the TUFF trio said, as the audience laughs.

"Let's get out of here." Roz said, as she turned off the light.

They go to another room, which was on a different floor.

Kitty turns on the light.

It was all violet & had a photo of Chad Warden on the walls.

"What the hell is this place?" Dudley asked.

"This is tha-tha-the Chad Warden Gay Game Room." Keswick said. "Agent Nutz & Agent Fruit always spend their time in here."

"I'm not too surprised." Roz said, as the audience laughs. "They're pretty queer alright."

The audience laughs.

"Yep." Kitty, Dudley, & Keswick said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Let's get out of here." Roz said. "That'll be a wise idea."

Dudley slips onto something & falls on his back.

The audience laughs, at his pain.

"Ewww! I just slipped onto something." he said.

He picks up the thing that he slipped on.

It was a used condom.

"Used condom!" Dudley shouted, as he threw it away, as the audience laughs. "Ewww! Ewww! Ewww!"

"Maybe, we should go to the wa-wa-washroom." Keswick suggested.

"What do you mean, maybe!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

**After Dudley washes his hands deeply.**

"Alright. The nasty cum is gone!" Dudley said happily. "I'm ready to continue exploring."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she walked up to a door, which was locked.

"Uh oh." Dudley muttered, as the audience laughs at his reaction.

"This room is locked!" Kitty said. "It's a good thing, that I always carry a key with me."

Then she let out a claw & puts it in the lock.

It unlocks & the door opens.

"There." Kitty said, putting her claw away. "Works everytime."

"Now, let's see what's in here." Roz said.

"NO!" Dudley exclaims, getting in the way of Kitty, Roz, & Keswick. "There's a monster in here."

Then he does a monster growl.

"ROOAAARRR!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"Move, Dudley." Kitty said, as she pushed him out of the way.

She flips on the light switch.

There were plenty of photos of Kitty all over the walls. Some of them were photos of her naked. Some of them, were photos of Kitty wearing her casual clothes. There was a couch, with a table. On the table was, a bottle of lotion.

"Uh..." Dudley blushed, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. Why there's a shitload of photos of me on the wall?" she asks.

"Uh, because it's my private room." Dudley blushed.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"Let's go." Keswick said.

"You guys go ahead." Dudley said. "I need some time alone in here."

The audience whoos & laughs at this.

"Can I be the live model, Dudleykins?" Kitty asked with lust in her voice, as the audience whoos.

"Sure, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

The audience whoos.

"Okay." Roz said. "Me & Keswick will be exploring the rest of the building."

Then they go off to explore the rest of the building.

Kitty starts taking off her clothes, until she was naked from head to toe.

"I'm ready, Dudley baby." she said with lust in her voice, as she strokes Dudley's groin with her small, sexy foot.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley sighed happily. "Hey, do you wanna give me a footjob, Kit-Kat baby?"

"Mmmm!" Kitty said. "I would like that."

Then she starts stroking Dudley's dick, until it was erected.

"So, would I." Dudley said.

Kitty looks at Dudley's erected cock.

"Mmmm! It seems like, someone is happy to have my small & sexy peds on his cock." she said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Can you hand me the lotion, Dudley baby?" Kitty asked in a sexy voice.

Then Dudley hands Kitty the lotion.

"Here you go!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

So Kitty squirts the lotion onto Dudley's dick.

"Now, that the lotion's on there. I can continue stroking." she said, as she puts her feet back onto Dudley's cock and starts stroking.

"Ahhh! Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

"You like that, baby?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as she continues stroking.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"I'm glad." Kitty said, as she starts stroking his cock a lot faster now.

"Ahhhh!" Dudley grunted.

After twenty minutes of this, Dudley was ready to explode.

"I'm ready to explode, Kit-Kat!" he grunted.

Kitty stops stroking & holds her small sexy feet in front of him.

"Go ahead & cum on my sexy feet, Dudley baby!" she said erotically.

Dudley strokes his cock five times, before he releases his cum onto Kitty's sexy feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted. "Haaaaa."

"Mmmm! That feels so good on my small, sexy feet"! Kitty said. "Mmmm! I love you, Dudley baby."

"I love you too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty then bends over.

"Okay, Dudley baby." she said.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he inserts his re-erected cock into Kitty's pussy & starts thrusting.

"Ahhh! Yeah." Dudley said, as he thrust into his girlfriend.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty said. "I loved being fucked by you, Dudley baby!"

"I love fucking you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

Then Dudley starts thrusting into her, a little faster now.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty said. "Make me scream, Dudley baby. Make me scream!"

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims, as he thrusts into her a little harder. "Scream baby, scream!"

"AHHHH! CUM IN ME, DUDLEY BABY!" Kitty shouted. "I WANNA FEEL, YOUR CUM FLOW INTO MY PUSSY!"

"Okay!" Dudley shouted.

So he shoves his knot into her & releases his cum into her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted.

He shot 250 loads of cum into Kitty.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers, as she cums from Dudley cumming in her. "Oh, Dudley baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then she kisses him.

"I'm finally glad, that you saw my private room, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Now, I don't have to keep it secret from you anymore."

"Yeah. And you finally had sex with me in here too, baby." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "That too."

"Ready to go back to Roz & Keswick?" Kitty asked, as she stands up & puts her clothes back on.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Let's see, what those two are doing."

Then they leave Dudley's private room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roz &amp; Keswick was sitting in the employee lounge.<p>

"So, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick started. "What do you wanna do now?"

Roz turns to him, with a look of lust on her face.

"Well, I can always give you head." she said, as the audience whoos.

"Oa-Oa-Okay!" Keswick exclaims, as the audience whoos & laughs.

Then she starts stroking his groin.

"Mmmm!" Roz said, as she stroke his cock.

Soon he was erected.

"Oh yeah!" Keswick said. "Please take it out!"

"Okay." Roz said with lust in her voice.

Then she takes out his erected cock.

"Looks like, a certain someone's horny for me." Roz said in a sexy tone.

"Y-Yeah!" Keswick exclaims. "Rub me out!"

"Your wish, is my command." Roz said.

Then she starts stroking Keswick's cock.

"Oh sha-sha-shit!" Keswick exclaims happily.

"Love that, huh?" Roz asks.

"YEAH!" Keswick exclaims. "I LOVE IT, NEW AGENT KA-KA-KATSWELL! KEEP DOIN' IT!"

"Okay, baby." Roz said.

So Roz keeps stroking his cock.

"Oh, goddamn!" Keswick said.

Then Roz starts stroking his balls.

Keswick sighs happily.

"You love that?" Roz asks lustfully.

"Oh, yeah!" Keswick said.

"I'm glad that you do, Keswick baby." Roz said, as she continues to stroke his cock & balls.

Kitty & Dudley walks up onto the scene & smiles.

"Oh shit!" Dudley whispers. "Look at this, Kit-Kat."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Keswick's getting a handjob from Roz."

"Lucky dude." Dudley said.

"At least, Keswick's happy." Kitty said. "And that's the important thing."

"Let's leave them, their privacy, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Yeah, lets." Kitty said.

Then they walk out of the employee lounge, without Roz or Keswick noticing them.

Roz starts stroking Keswick's balls & cock faster now.

"Oh sha-sha-shit!" Keswick exclaims.

"Love that?" Roz asks.

"Ye-Ye-Yeah." Keswick said.

"If you like that, then you're gonna like my special." Roz said.

Then she started stroking his cock & balls at a quicker pace now.

"Oh shit! Oh goddamn!" Keswick shouted.

"Mmmm! Seems like a certain someone is ready to cum." Roz said in a sexy voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick stuttered. "I am!"

"I can tell, Keswick baby." Roz said. "Your cock is twitching."

After several more minutes & strokes. Keswick cums.

"OHH SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" he shouted.

He cums on Roz's hand & Roz kisses him.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she looks at her hand. "Look at all that cum!"

"Y-Yeah." Keswick sighed happily, as the audience laughs.

"Did you enjoy that?" Roz asks in a sexy tone.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick sighs happily, as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad you did, Keswick." Roz said. "We gotta do this again sometime."

Then she licks Keswick's cum off of her hand.

"Mmmm!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "Tasty."

"Tha-Tha-Thank you, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick said, as he puts his cock back in his pants.

After the cum was eaten, Roz turns to Keswick.

"So, do you wanna check on Kitty & Duds? Or stay here?" she asks.

"Let's stay here." Keswick said. "There's a tv, refrigerator, snack machine, a couch, & all that shit."

"Okay." Roz said.

Then Kitty & Dudley returns.

Roz & Keswick turns to them.

"So, did you two, do what you have to do?" Roz asks, as she laughs a bit.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "What about you two?"

"Oh!" Roz said, as she blushed, as the audience laughs. "Uh, yeah. We did whatever."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Well, we can always stay in here & watch tv?" Kitty suggested.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Alright." Roz said.

"Hell yeah!" Keswick finished.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she went to the refrigerator & took out a can of Homey Holla & a bag of BBQ Fritos.

Then she sat on the couch next to Dudley, and she turns on the tv.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Chameleon's house.<strong>

The stupid asshole wakes up.

"Oh god!" he said, as he stretches. "That was some sleep."

Then he looks at the time.

"Oh shit!" the Chameleon exclaims. "It's time for me, to go destroy TUFF."

Then the lame criminal picks up a M-80 & goes to TUFF.

He trips over something on the floor.

"FUCK!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

The M-80 slips from his hands.

"Oh shit!" the Chameleon exclaims, as the audience laughs.

He quickly grabs the M-80, before it lands on the floor.

"Whew!" the Chameleon sighs. "That was a close one! Now, to go destroy TUFF! I really need to clean up."

Then he leaves for TUFF.

**Back at TUFF.**

The quartet was watching tv.

"Damn! This is boring!" Roz yawns.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I know, what we can do everyone!"

"What?" Kitty, Keswick, & Roz asks.

"We can play hide & seek!" Dudley exclaims.

"Hide & seek?" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "So, are you game?"

"I-I'm game." Keswick said.

"So am I." Roz said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "I'm in! Dudley's it!"

"Alright." Dudley said, as he goes to a wall & puts his face on the wall.

He starts counting.

"1. 2. 3. 5. 7. 1000. 6. " he said, as the audience laughs at him getting the numbers wrong.

Kitty, Roz, & Keswick hides.

"900. 56. 100!" Dudley said. "Ready or not. Here I come!"

Then he gets on all fours.

"Time to find Keswick, with my canine sense of smell." Dudley said.

Then he went to look for Keswick.

Keswick was hiding in the sink cabinet, which was in the snack room.

"Ha! Agent Pa-Pa-Pimp Dog, went find me here." he laughs.

Dudley was sniffing around the snack room now.

"I smell Keswick!" he exclaims. "He's nearby."

Then he goes to the sink.

"I smell Keswick!" Dudley said. "He's so close!"

Then she opens up the cabinet under the sink & sees Keswick.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Dudley exclaims, as he grabs him.

"You got me, Agent Pimp Dog." Keswick said. "You gotta find the ca-ca-cats now."

"Don't worry, Keswick." Dudley said. "I'll find them!"

Then he gets back on all fours & looks for Kitty & Roz.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of TUFF.<strong>

The Chameleon was standing at the back of the building.

"Ah ha! I made it!" he said. "Now to get into the headquarters."

Then he sees a vent, that leads into the building.

"Ha! This is so easy." the Chameleon said.

Then he stands on top of a closed dumpster & opens up the vent. Then he with his stick of M-80, go into the headquarters.

Roz was hiding in the closet, in one of the extra rooms in the headquarters.

"Ha! Ol' Duds won't find me in here." she laughs to herself.

After she say that, the Chameleon breaks into the room through the vent.

"Ah, ha! I maded it!" he said. "That was some tough squeeze!"

Roz opens the closet door a bit & sees him.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. "What the hell is that small dick wonder is doing here?"

The Chameleon changes himself into the Ghost Kitty.

"I heard voices in here." he said. "So, some TUFF agents must still be in here. Great! Now, I can blow them up too! Ha!Ha!Ha! What a plan!"

Then he leaves to go on with his plan.

"Oh fuck!" Roz said. "I gotta tell Kitty about this!"

Then she gets on her watch communicator.

"Kitty! This is Roz!" she said. "Please come in!"

Kitty was hiding underneath a table in another room.

She answers her watch communicator.

"Yeah, Roz." she said. "Is it about Dudley?"

"No." Roz said. "I've got some bad news."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"That asshole, Chameleon's in the building." Roz said. "He entered through the air vent."

"Oh, fuck!" Kitty sniffs.

"And then he turns himself, into the so-called Ghost Kitty legend." Roz started. "And he's planning on blowing TUFF up, with us in it!"

"Oh, fuck!" Kitty said. "I'll stop him!"

"Okay." Roz said, as she turns off her watch communicator.

Kitty then calls Dudley.

Dudley was in the midst of looking for Kitty, when his wrist communicator goes off.

He answers it.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Dudley." Kitty started. "The Chameleon is here in the headquarters. And he's disguised, as the Ghost Kitty."

"What!" Dudley asks. "For real?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Please stop him, before I can get down to you."

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he turns off his wrist communicator.

Then he takes out his blaster & starts looking for the Chameleon.

Meanwhile, the Chameleon was looking for the TUFF members.

"This is gonna be the greatest plan, that I ever thought of!" he exclaims to himself.

Then he & Dudley finally met face to face.

Dudley eyes went wide.

"Do you know, who I am?" the Chameleon asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Dudley stuttered with nervousness in his voice. "Y-Y-You're the Ghost Kitty. And you come to grab my soul! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he runs off, screaming his head off.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" the 'Ghost Kitty'/the Chameleon laughs. "That was easy! Now to destroy TUFF!"

Then he continues his way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers. "THE GHOST KITTY IS GONNA STEAL MY SOUL! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He keeps running, until he bumps into Kitty.

The audience laughs.

"Dudley baby. What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers. "GHOST KITTY!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Kitty shouted. "Did you see the Chameleon?"

"No!" Dudley shouted. "I saw, the Ghost Kitty, Kitty!"

Kitty rolls her eyes, as the audience laughs.

"That wasn't the Ghost Kitty, baby." Kitty started. "That was the Chameleon, baby."

"What!" Dudley asked. "I was fooled by THE CHAMELEON!"

"Yep." Kitty said. "The tiny baby-sized manhood, can't please a woman, Chameleon."

"Oh yeah, Agent Katswell?" said a voice.

Kitty & Dudley turns to where the voice came from.

Standing there, was the Chameleon in the Ghost Kitty form.

Then he changes back to his regular form.

"Having a tiny dick, is like having a disability." he sniffed. "Now, that you upset me. I'm gonna have to tie you two up!"

Then he grabs a rope & starts tying them up.

"Now, that I have you two tied up." the Chameleon said. "You two will now die, in the explosion from this M-80 in my pocket."

Then he takes out the very same weapon, he had in "Share-a-lair".

"Now get going!' the Chameleon sniffed.

Then he shoves the weapon into Dudley's back, which made the couple start walking.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Snack Room.<strong>

Keswick was drinking some coffee.

"Ahhh! You know? I ka-ka-kinda enjoy this graveyard shift." he said. "There's not too many people, to bug the ha-hell out of you. No drunk flea, to give me orders. And there's no crime to re-re-report."

"Wanna bet!" the Chameleon said.

Keswick turns to him.

"Ca-Ca-Chameleon? What the hell are you doin' here?" he asks.

"Shut the fuck up & get over to Agent Katswell & the mutt!" the Chameleon said.

"It's Dudley!" shouted Dudley, as the audience laughs.

"Do you wanna be dead?" the Chameleon asks, as he shoves the weapon in Dudley's face.

"Okay!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "Mutt it is then!"

Then the Chameleon ties up Keswick onto Kitty & Dudley.

"Ah ha!" the Chameleon laughs evilly. "Things are finally looking up for me!"

"You won't get away with this, Chameleon!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh, yes I will, Agent Katswell." the Chameleon said. "I'm gonna light this M-80 & it's gonna blow up TUFF & you guys too! HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Then he takes out a lighter & tries to light up the M-80, but the lighter wouldn't light.

The audience laughs at this.

"Oh shit!" the Chameleon said, as he turns to the TUFF hostages. "This might take some time."

Then he turns his back to them.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"What are we gonna do, Kitty?" he asks. "I don't wanna be blown up."

"I can get Roz to help us, baby." Kitty said, as she took out her arm. "I'll call her."

Then she presses her nose onto her wrist communicator.

**Back in Roz's hiding spot.**

Roz was fast asleep, when her wrist communicator wakes her up.

She answers it.

"Katswell here!" she said.

"Roz! It's Kitty!" Kitty said.

"Oh, hey Kitty." Roz said. "Did you stop that lame ass Chameleon?"

"No." Kitty said. "He got all three of us tied & held hostage. Now he's gonna blow us up!"

"Oh shit!" Roz exclaims.

"Help us please, Roz!" Kitty said. "We're being held in the snack room!"

"Okay! I'm on my way, sis!" Roz said, as she turns off her wrist communicator.

Then she stands up, but five bags of flour falls onto her.

The audience laughs.

After the dust had settled, Roz was as white as a ghost!

"Who the hell, puts bags of flour into a closet?" Roz asks, as she looks at herself.

Then an evil smile spreads across her face, as the audience laughs.

"That means, that I'm the so-called Ghost Kitty!" she said, as she opened up the door for the closet. "Don't worry, everyone. Ghost Kitty Roz to the rescue!"

Then she runs down to the Snack Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Snack Room.<strong>

The lame Chameleon was still trying to light his lighter.

"Oh, come on!" he said. "I'd just brought this fuckin' thing! It should be able to work!"

Then he finally got it lit.

"Ah ha!" the Chameleon said. "I finally got it! Now to light this bomb & blow up TUFF & their agents!"

Then he brings the lighter & the M-80 over to the hostages.

Kitty blows out the lighter.

The audience laughs.

"Dammit, Agent Katswell!" the Chameleon sniffs. "Now, I gotta light it up, all over again!"

Then he turns his back to them & tries to get the lighter lit again.

Dudley turns to her.

"Smart move, Kit-Kat!" he praised.

"Thanks." Kitty said. "That outta hold him up a bit, before Roz can come down here & rescues us."

Then the Chameleon's lighter lights up again.

"Ah ha!" he said. "I've got it lit again!"

Then he brings the lighter & M-80 over to the hostages again.

"Now, to go on with my plan!" the Chameleon said.

Then lighter blows out.

"DAMMIT!" the Chameleon shouted, as the audience laughs. "YOU ASSHOLES ARE STARTIN' TO PISS ME OFF! NOW STOP BLOWING OUT MY LIGHTER!"

"We didn't do it this time." Kitty said.

"If you didn't do it. Then who did?" the Chameleon asked.

"I DID!" said an evil voice.

"Uh,...who said that?" the Chameleon asked, getting scared now.

Then a spooky figure appears over the TUFF hostages.

The figure's eyes glowed a eerlie green & their claws was extended & extracted ready to slash someone.

"THE GHOST KITTY!" the figured shouted.

"B-B-But. Y-Y-You're not real!" the Chameleon said. "Y-Y-You don't exist!"

"Oh, I'm real alright." the Ghost Kitty said. "Now, because you tied up these TUFF agents. I'm gonna kill you & steal your soul!"

"HELP!" the Chameleon cried like a bitch.

Then he starts to run.

The Ghost Kitty pounces onto the floor & chases after the Chameleon.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ghost Kitty shouted.

The Chameleon trips over the M-80 on the floor.

Ghost Kitty catches up to him.

"Now, prepare. To get the worst ass whoppin' of your life!" Ghost Kitty shouted.

"Noooooo!" the Chameleon cried. "Please don't whoop my ass. Please don't! I'll do anything!"

Then he gets on his knees & starts begging.

"ANYTHING! Please don't steal my soul!"

The Ghost Kitty gets close to the Chameleon's face.

It's fangs was dripping with blood.

"NO! NOW, YOU WILL SUFFER!" Ghost Kitty said.

Then with it's claws, Ghost Kitty starts slashing the hell out of the Chameleon.

"OWWW! AHHHH!" the Chameleon cries. "PLEASE! OWWWW!"

Bits of the Chameleon were flying everywhere.

Then Ghost Kitty picks him up.

"NOW! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Ghost Kitty said.

"NOOOOOO!" the Chameleon cries.

Then Ghost Kitty opens up the window.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" shouted Ghost Kitty.

Then Ghost Kitty throws the Chameleon out of the window.

"AHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

He lands on the ground, by a squad car.

The cops come out of the car.

The Chameleon runs up to the squad car.

"PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK TO PRISON!" he cries at the cops. "I DON'T WANNA FACE GHOST KITTY! PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY!"

The cops stared at each other.

"Okay." the cops said, as they arrested the Chameleon.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Chameleon cries happily.

Then the cops took his ass back to jail.

**Back in the Snack room.**

Ghost Kitty goes over to the TUFF hostages & starts slashing the rope off of them.

Dudley was looking scared.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU, THAT GHOST KITTY WAS REAL!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I see it, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley then gets on his knees in front of Ghost Kitty.

"PLEASE, GHOST KITTY!" he cried. "HAVE MERCY ON US! DON'T TAKE OUR SOULS AWAY!"

Then Ghost Kitty goes over to the sink & turns it on.

Ghost Kitty grabs the wet rag & starts washing it's face.

The 'Ghost Kitty' was Roz.

"Why would I wanna do that, Duds?" she asks.

"ROZ!" Dudley said, as he went over & hugs her.

"That was you?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Why were you, dressed up as tha-tha-that, New Agent Katswell?" Keswick asks.

"Well, just I was above to leave the closet." Roz started. "Five bags of flour falls right ontop of me. So I decided to make that 'Ghost Kitty' a real actual ghost."

"If that's true. Then why are your teeth bleeding like that?" Kitty asked.

"Because, I was eating some sour gumballs." Roz said, as she took out the bag of sour gumballs. "They come with the juicy center. And they squirt the juice, when you bite into them."

Then she takes out a sour gumball & takes a bite from it.

The center starts oozing right away.

"See?" Roz asks, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." the trio said. "That explains everything."

"Good." Roz said. "Now, let's get back to the graveyard shift."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the employee lounge.<strong>

Roz had all the flour cleaned off now.

"Whoo! What a night!" she said, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah. It was pretty interesting, to say the least." Kitty said.

Dudley turns to Kitty & Roz.

"You know what, Kit-Kat & Rozzie?"

"What?" Kitty & Roz asks.

"I love, working the Graveyard Shift!" Dudley replies.

"Me too, baby." Kitty said.

"Me too, Duds." Roz said.

"I a-a-agree with the three of you." Keswick added.

"We should do this, more often!" Dudley said.

"Mmmmhmmmmmmmm!" said the other three.

Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, that you readers enjoyed chapter 15." she said. "Sorry, it was late."

"Yeah, you know." Roz started. "Shit happens."

"Tune in next chapter." Kitty said. "It gonna be just as goo-o-o-d-d-d-d!"

Then she & Roz do a sexy headshot pose, as the audience applaudes & the new Kitty Katswell show theme plays.


	16. Catastrophe & Chaos

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Ms. Cat (aka Chaos & Catastrophe)

_**Alright, people. This chapter, finally introduces Madame Catastrophe's twin sister; Madame Chaos. These four cats will compete in the Ms. Cat contest, to see who haves the most beauty, the most talents, & who is the sexiest. So like always, read & review.**_

It was an unusual warm November morning in Petropolis. This was so bizarre, as November usually means, less sun & warmth. More clouds, cooler temperatures, & less daylight too.

Speaking of which, it was still dark when the TUFF couple; Kitty & Dudley pulls into the TUFF parking garage.

The audience applaudes, as Dudley got out of the TUFF mobile.

He was eating a bacon, sausage, egg, ham, & cheese breakfast sandwich, aka The Katswell Breakfast Sandwich.

"Mmmm! This shit's good!" he said, as he ate the breakfast sandwich & burps.

The audience laughs.

Kitty then, gets out of the TUFF mobile now.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for her.

"I'm glad, that you like it, Dudley baby." she said, as she locked up the TUFF mobile.

"Damn!" Dudley said. "It's so fuckin' hot today."

"Yeah, baby." Kitty said. "It's so unusual for November."

Then Roz arrives in her car.

She gets out of it.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for her.

"Hey, Kitty. Hey Duds." she greeted her two partners.

"Hey, Rozzie." Dudley said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine, Duds." Roz said, as they get to the elevator. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good." Dudley said.

Then they get into the elevator that leads to the main part of the headquarters.

**At the Katswells' desk.**

Kitty was reading her car magazine.

Roz was typing something on her computer & Dudley was doing something retarded.

He was reading a comic book.

"Ha!" he laughs, as the audience laughs. "That is so fuckin' funny!"

"Oh damn!" Kitty exclaims. "I'm loving the hell out of this!"

Roz turns off her computer.

"I'm bored." she said.

"Me too." Dudley said.

Roz then turns to him.

"Hey, Duds. Do you wanna try to eat those sour gumballs again?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"I don't know, Rozzie." Dudley said. "I'm still pissed from the last time, that I ate one."

"Yeah. You were the fuckin' whimp." Roz laughed, as the audience laughs.

"I can't help it." Dudley said. "They were just so damn sour!"

Then he starts thinking.

"How about, we play fetch?" he suggested.

"I don't know." Roz said. "That's Kitty's thing. And it's still dark outside."

"Yeah, speaking of which." Dudley said. "Why is it still dark, at 7 in the morning?"

"Because, that's the way it is in the fall & winter seasons, Duds." Roz started. "That's the way it is."

Dudley's stomach then rumbles.

The audience laughs.

"Oh shit!" he said. "I'm still hungry."

Kitty closes up her car magazine.

"I guess, that Katswell Breakfast sandwich didn't fill you up?" she asked.

"Nope." Dudley said.

Kitty then thinks.

"As I remember, there's still a half a hoagie that we got from Homey's Sub Shop from the last chapter." she said.

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he starts thinking.

"Wait! How about, I go to JJ's & get a hot dog?" he suggested.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she stood up. "Do you wanna come with me, baby?"

"You go ahead, Kit Kat." Dudley said. "I need to talk to Roz about something."

"Alright." Kitty said.

Then she left.

Dudley picks up Kitty's car magazine & shows it to Roz.

"Hey, Rozzie. Did you see that the car, Kitty wanted?" he asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Guess what?" Dudley asked.

"What?" Roz asks.

"I'm planning on getting Kitty a brand new car for Christmas." Dudley said.

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Boy. Will she be surprised." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"Don't tell her." Dudley said.

"Don't worry, Duds." Roz said. "I won't say anything."

"I also gonna buy her a ring." Dudley said.

"A wedding ring?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I'm gonna ask her the big question on Christmas morning."

"Wow." Roz awed. "I bet, Kitty will be happy & surprised to see that."

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he stood up. "See ya, Rozzie."

Then he follows Kitty to JJ's.

* * *

><p><strong>At JJ's Dogs.<strong>

Kitty walks up to the counter.

"I would like six foot longs." she started, before she was interrupted by Dudley.

"I would like everything on it!" he said, as the audience laughs. "And I want extra shit on it too!"

"You heard him." Kitty said.

"Okay." said JJ.

Then he started making the dogs.

Soon the hot dogs were done.

"Okay." JJ said. "That'll be $32.50."

So Kitty paided for the food.

"Wait, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted. "I also want some fries & a Grape flavored Homey Holla and Orange juice."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Fries, a Grape flavored Homey Holla & Orange juice, please?"

"Okay." JJ said.

Then he goes & cooks the fries.

5 minutes later, the fries were done.

"Okay." JJ said. "The fries are done. The soda & juice are ice cold from the fridge. That'll be $5.55, please."

So Kitty paided for the food & drinks.

"Here you go, baby." she said, as she gave Dudley the bag of fries & drinks.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." he said, as he grabs the food & drinks.

"Dammit!" Kitty sniffed. "Now, I'm hungry!"

The audience laughs.

She turns to JJ.

"I would like eight chili & cheese foot longs. With extra cheese, spicy chili." she started. "Six large fries & two large cherry Homey Hollas with a hint of lemon, please."

"Okay." JJ said, as he started cooking the extra food.

30 minutes later, Kitty's food was ready.

"Alright, Miss." he said. "That'll be $40.75, please."

So Kitty pays for the food.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she gets her food. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Miss." JJ said.

So the couple goes back to TUFF HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Kitty had given Roz a bag.

"Here you go, sis." she said. "I've brought some for you too."

Roz takes out her four foot longs, large fries, & large drink.

"So, what type of foot long you gave me, sis?" she asks.

"Take a bite & see." Kitty said.

So Roz takes a bite from her foot long.

"Mmmm!" she said. "Just the way, I like it! With extra cheese & extra spicy chili!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he started downing his dogs.

The audience laughs at him.

"Time to watch some rants!" Roz said, as she went on her wetube account.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she took another bite from her foot long.

**Two hours later.**

The TUFF trio had finished their food.

Dudley was fast asleep.

"Zzzzzzzz!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"That was good." Kitty said, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she took a sip of her cherry Homey Holla with a hint of lemon.

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard.

"AGENTS; KATSWELL, PUPPY, & KATSWELL! REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" he shouted.

Chief's shouting wakes Dudley up.

"I'M UP!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then he falls on his ass.

The audience laughs.

Kitty & Roz stands up.

"Let's see what the drunk wants." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty helps Dudley up.

"Come on, Dudley baby." she said. "Let's go see, what the Chief wants.

"Okay." Dudley said.

**At the Chief's office.**

He was drinking a beer.

"So, what is it, Chief?" Kitty asked. "Idiots acting up again?"

"Yep." the Chief said. "I've gotten Intel, about a robbery being committed by Madame Catastrophe & a new villain called; Madame Chaos."

"Where are they?" Kitty asked.

"They're at Gino's Jewelery Store." the Chief said. "Go stop their asses."

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

Then they go down the chute, that leads to the TUFF mobile.

* * *

><p><strong>At Gino's Jewelry Store, 20 minutes later.<strong>

They arrive there & jumped out of the car.

"Time to kick some ass!" Kitty exclaims, as she got her gun.

"YEAH!" Dudley & Roz said.

Then they go into the jewelery shop & aim their guns at Catastrophe & her new partner.

"Hold it right there!" Kitty said, as she aimed her gun at the two cats. "You two, are not gonna rob this jewelery store again. Not under my watch!"

Catastrophe turns to them.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the two lovely agents Katswells." Catastrophe said with a smile on her face.

Then she turns to her partner.

"Hey, Chaos darlink. This is the secret agents, I was talkink to you about."

Madame Chaos turns to the TUFF trio.

She was wearing a black dress jacket with red striping. Black boots with red striping. She looks exactly like Roz, except she had a patch over her left eye.

"So, these are TUFF agents, no?" she said in her Russian accent.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

"Stop talking & let's start fighting!" Kitty said. "I'll take Catastrophe!"

"And Duds & I will take on Chaos!" Roz said.

"Let's get them, sis!" Catastrophe said, as she does a fighting stance.

"Ja!" Chaos said. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

Then they all started attacking & fighting each other.

Kitty starts slashing the hell out of Catastrophe. And Chaos starts slashing at Dudley & Roz.

Kitty grabs Catastrophe & starts slamming her against the floor.

"TAKE THIS!" Kitty shouted.

Then she bodyslams onto Catastrophe's body.

"OOF!" Catastrophe cried, even though she was enjoying it.

Roz grabs Chaos' hand & starts twisting it.

"OWWWW!" Chaos cries.

Then Roz knees her in the stomach, & Dudley pounces onto Chaos.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" he shouted, as he gave Chaos some brutal puppy punches to the face.

Kitty then starts pelting punches into Catastrophe's head.

"Ow!" Catastrophe cries.

"Shut up!" Kitty shouted, as she threw the punches & karate chops onto Catastrophe.

Roz extracts her claws.

"Time to fight dirty!" she said.

Chaos extracts her own claws.

"Ja! Time for, like they say; to die mothafucka!" she sniffed.

Then she & Roz start claw fighting.

Kitty then delivers a roundhouse kick to Catastrophe face.

The blow, knocks the shit out of Catastrophe.

"How you like me now, bitch?" Kitty sniffed.

Then she delivers a kick to Catastrophe's body.

Meanwhile, Roz & Chaos was still claw fighting.

"YA!" Roz said, as she swung at Chaos.

Chaos sees this & moves out of the way.

Roz gets her claws stuck on a display.

Chaos laughs evilly.

"Now, time to feel the wrath of Chaos!" she said.

Then she goes in for the kill.

Dudley sees this.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Then he picks a chair & hits Chaos on it.

The blow knocks Chaos on the floor.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" she growls. "Dog! Must die!"

Then she turns her attention to Dudley.

"Say, good night, Doggie!" Chaos said, as she tries to slash at Dudley's throat.

Roz finally get her claws out.

"Don't worry, Duds. I'll save ya!" she called.

Then she pounces onto Chaos' back & slams her down to the floor.

Roz took out some handcuffs & put them on Chaos' wrists.

"LETTINK ME GO!" she shouted.

"No." Roz said. "Madame Chaos. You just got you ass handed to you by the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

Madame Chaos continues to struggle, as Roz lays on her back.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted.

"No." Roz said, as she looks at her claws, as the audience laughs.

Soon the TUFF police was taking Catastrophe & Chaos away.

"We sure showed them!" Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims. "I thought, I was actually dead, when Chaos was about to slash my throat. Thanks for saving me, Rozzie."

"Anytime, Duds." Roz said.

"Well, since Catastrophe & Chaos didn't take anything. Let's get back to TUFF." Kitty said.

So the TUFF trio goes back to HQ.

The audience applaudes for them.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later.<strong>

The scene was at the Petropolis jail now.

Catastrophe & Chaos was sharing a jail cell together. They were having a sisterly talk about some things.

"So, you & those TUFF agents secret best friends, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "Back in August, we met each other in The Hamptons for a vacation. Then Chief Herbert Dumbrowski made Agents Puppy darlink & Katswell darlink, befrindink to me & Rabies darlink. Durink our time up there, we all got to know each other & since that day, we've been secret best friends ever since."

"Wow." Chaos said. "So, what about this fiery red haired TUFF agent, that looks like me? Are you secret best friends with her?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "That Katswell's darlink twin sister, Roz Katswell darlink."

Chaos sighs.

"God! She really is somethink." she said.

"Ja! I know." Catastrophe said.

"I think, I wanna be her secret best friend!" Chaos exclaims. "Yeah, that'll be a wise thing, no?

"Ja, sis!" Catastrophe said. "That's what I did with Agent Katswell darlink."

Chaos smiles.

"So, what type of shit, do you both be doink together?" she asks.

Catastrophe turns to her twin.

"Well, we sunbathed together." she started. "Then we played with yarn balls & any other assorted cat toys. Then we play a game of truth or dare and we all got high. It was so fuckink fun, sis!"

"Sounds like, you two have a great time together, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as the audience laughs.

Chaos lays on her bed.

"God! I am so fuckink bored!" she said.

Catastrophe comes over to her.

"Here. I know, how to entertain you, sis." she said.

"How?" Chaos asked.

"By tellink you a story." Catastrophe said, as her older twin instincts started kicking in. "I'll tell you the story about a monobrowed boy named Ed."

Chaos sits up with a smile on her face.

"A monobrowed boy named Ed." Catastrophe started.

Chaos smiles happily.

"A monobrowed boy name Ed, was so fuckink retarded & so fuckink smelly, that everyone died. The End." Catastrophe finished with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs.

Chaos smiles.

"Ha! I love that story, sis!" she said. "It's better than the one, where you told me about the annoyink family, who pissed off everyone & they got their asses killed, because they suck."

Catastrophe laughs.

"Thanks, sis." she said.

Then the guard opens their cell.

"Alright girls." the female guard said. "It's time for you, to go out & get some exercise out in the yard."

"Okayith." both Chaos & Catastrophe said, as they left the cell.

**Outside.**

Chaos & Catastrophe was lifting weights.

"Ahhhh!" Catastrophe said, as she lifted her weight. "This is what we needed sis!"

Just then, a fancy limo passes.

Chaos looks at it, pass by.

"Ooooh! Look at that limo, sis!" she said. "I wonder, who's in it?"

Catastrophe turns to her.

"That limo belongs to Money Bags." Catastrophe said. "One of the baddest, evilest & richest villains in Petropolis Metro area. She's also a cat."

"Wow!" Chaos said. "I would like to meet her."

"Well, I don't know." Catastrophe started. "She hates cats that works alongside, befriend or in a relationship with a dog."

"Oh." Chaos said. "So, she's _that_ type of person, yes?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she started punching the speed bag. "It's type of person like that, makes me sick, you know?"

Then Chaos sees a green lizard in a straight jacket.

"Who the hell is that, sis?" Chaos pointed out.

Catastrophe turns to the direction Chaos pointed out.

"Oh him? That's the Chameleon." she started. "He was admitted back in here, last week. He claimed, that he saw the legendary Ghost Kitty at TUFF HQ."

"So, is he nuts or somethink like that?" Chaos asked.

"I think so." Catastrophe said. "That's why, they have that straight jacket on him & they put him in the mental ward."

"GHOST KITTY!" the Chameleon shouted. "IT'S REAL, I TELL YA!"

Then the guards tackles his ass to the ground & takes out a syringe filled of sleeping potion.

They stabbed him with it & the Chameleon went to sleep.

"Good night, crazy lizard." one of the guards said, as he picked him up.

The audience laughs at this scene.

"Oh. I see." Chaos said, as she lifted her weight.

Then the female guard walked up to them.

"Alright, ladies." she said. "Back to your cell."

Then she leads Chaos & Catastrophe back to their cell.

**Hours later.**

Chaos & Catastrophe had just received their dinner, which consisted of; a turkey & ham club sandwich, BBQ potato chips, a chef salad, orange sherbet called; Sour Orange, lime Jell-O with pineapples in it, cherry sherbet called; Sour Cherry & a grape Homey Holla. And also the evening newspaper.

Chaos eats some of her Jell-O.

"Mmmm! This Jell-O's good, no?" she asked, as she ate it.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said as she ate the club. "We get the good shit in this part of the jail. You don't get that in the bad part of the jail. Or even the mental ward."

"So, what do you get down there, instead?" Chaos asks.

"You get a fried bologna sandwich." Catastrophe started. "Warm milk. Warm soda & a Tootsie Pop. And you get all that for all three of your daily meals."

"Damn!" Chaos exclaims. "It's a good thing, that we're in this part of the jail, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she started eating the chef salad & grabs the newspaper.

"I bet, you get somethink worst in the Mental Ward, no?" Chaos asked.

"All you ever get down there is a bowl of milk, pills, & shots." Catastrophe said, as she continued eating & reading the newspaper.

The audience laughs at this.

"Glad we're not down there." Chaos said, as she eating her club sandwich. "Mmmm! Good sandwich!"

Catastrophe reads the newspaper.

"Hmmm? This sounds interestink!" she said outloud.

"What is it, sis?" Chaos asked.

"There's a Ms. Cat beauty contest, that's happenink, sis." Catastrophe said.

"Really?" Chaos asked.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "And the prize is; beink mayor for a day & a million dollars."

"Mmmm!" Chaos started. "I like the sounds of that, sis!"

"Ja! Me too." Catastrophe said.

"I wanna be in that contest!" Chaos said. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

"But how are we gonna get the fuck outta here, sis?" Chaos asks.

Catastrophe then looks at the mirror & smiles sexually.

"With our sexy charm, Chaos darlink." she said, as she fixes her hair & herself up.

Chaos then started thinking.

"So, we get one of the guards in here & we have sex with him." she started. "Then after the sex, we knock his ass unconscious. Then we take the keys & escape?"

"Ja! That's right, Chaos darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"So, when are we gonna strike?" Chaos asks.

"We strike later." Catastrophe said. "We strike later."

**Hours later.**

All the inmates was fast asleep.

The guards was checking on them.

Chaos & Catastrophe was still awake.

They were taking some pills & drinking some water.

Catastrophe turns to Chaos.

"Are you readky, sis?"

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she set her glass of water down.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as she stood up. "Let's do this!"

Then both sisters go up to the door.

The guard was standing there.

"Excusink me." Catastrophe started. "But my sister & I need some assistance here."

"Yes?" the guard asked, as he walks into the cell.

"We can't get our uniforms open." Chaos said.

"Ja! Can you help us?" Catastrophe asked with lust in her voice.

"Okay!" the guard said, as he smiled, as the audience laughs.

Then he started undoing the back of Catastrophe's & Chaos' jail uniforms.

They were soon naked.

The audience whoos at this.

The guard looks at their sexy bodies.

"Mmmm!" he exclaims. "I am loving the hell out of this!"

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe said with lust in her voice. "Like what you see, no?"

"Ja!" the guard exclaims, as the audience laughs at his pervertedness.

Then Chaos taps on his shoulder.

The guard turns to her, with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You like, no?" Chaos asks, as she showed him her sexy 42B breasts.

"YEAH!" the guard drooled, as the audience laughs.

Then Chaos sees the guard getting an erection.

"Mmmm!" Chaos said, as she grabs the guard's erection. "Seems like, someone's gettink hard, no?"

"J-J-Ja!" the guard sighed, as the audience laughs.

"You want me to stroke, no?" Chaos asked with lust in her voice.

"YEAH!" the guard exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okayith." Chaos said, as she unzipped the guard's pants.

The guard's erected cock was exposed.

Chaos then started stroking it.

"Mmmm!" she said.

"Oh damn!" the guard exclaims. "I'm lovin' the hell out of this!"

Chaos laughs sexually.

"If you think, you're lovink this." she started. "Then you're gonna love the hell out of this, no?"

Then she takes the guard's cock into her mouth & starts sucking.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she licked all over the guard's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" the guard shouted. "I don't know, how this can get any better?"

Catastrophe hears him.

"That can be arranged." she said.

Then she goes over to him & started fingering herself a bit.

"Mmmm!" she uttered sexually. "I am lovink the hell out of this!"

"Oh damn!" the guard exclaims. "Now, that's so fuckin' hot! I'm gettin' even harder now!"

"Mmmm!" Chaos said, as she continues to suck his cock.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she continues to finger herself.

"Ahhhh!" the guard shouted. "Oh, you Russian girls are so motherfuckin' hot!"

Chaos sucks even harder & faster now.

"Mmmm!" she said.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she fingers herself faster & deeper.

"Oh shit!" the guard shouted, as he strokes Chaos' hair.

"Mmmm!" Chaos said, as she started bopping her head up & down on the guard's cock faster & faster now.

"Mmmm! Ahhhh!" Catastrophe shouted, as she fingers herself faster & deeper.

"Oh yeah, Russian baby!" the guard shouted. "Cum for daddy!"

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Catastrophe shouted now. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHHHHHH!"

She cums.

The guard sees her cums.

"Goddamn!" he shouted. "I'm about to cum, russian beauty!"

Then he closed his eyes & puts his head back.

Chaos then tugs at his balls hard now.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" she said.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guard shouted.

He cums into Chaos' mouth.

Then Catastrophe grabs the guard's club & hits him in the head with it hard, thus knocking him out cold.

The audience laughs at this.

Chaos swallows the guard's cum.

"Mmmm! That was delicious, no?" Chaos said, as she grabs the guard's keys.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she put her clothes back on. "Now, let's get the hell out oh here!"

Then Chaos puts her clothes on now.

"Now, let's get the hell outta here." Catastrophe said, taking the guard's keys. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Chaos exclaims.

Then Catastrophe puts the keys into the cell lock & unlocks the door. Then she & Chaos sneaks out of the jail & run all they way back to Catastrophe's & Rabies' apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Days later.<strong>

Kitty & Roz had decided to go shopping for clothes in downtown. And they had Dudley with them.

"Awww! I don't wanna go shopping for clothes." Dudley sniffs. "It's boring as hell! Can we at least, visit the toy store?"

"No." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"Can we visit the food court?" Dudley drooled, as the audience laughs.

"No." Roz said.

"Can we visit Jersey's Computers & Shit?" Dudley asked.

"NO!" Kitty & Roz shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Dudley pouted, as the audience laughs.

In a clothing store, the Katswells was trying on some clothes & Dudley was sitting on a bench with some of their shopping bags.

He was looking bored.

"Oh god!" he exclaims. "I am so fuckin' bored!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Dammit! Now I'm hungry!" Dudley sniffed.

Kitty comes up in a sexy black dress.

The audience whoos at this.

"How, do this black dress look on me, Dudley baby?" she asks.

"Uh, it looks good on you, babe." Dudley answered, pretending to be interested.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, baby." Kitty said. "I'm buying this."

Then she goes put the dress back on the hanger.

Roz walks up to Dudley.

She was wearing a sexy blue cocktail dress.

"Do I look good, Duds?" she asked, as she did a sexy pose.

Dudley's eyes almost popped out of his head, when he sees Roz in this sexy dress.

His tail started wagging & he started drooling.

The audience laughs at his reaction.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaims. "You look extremely sexy in that, Rozzie!"

Roz laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Duds." she said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes & put it back on the hanger.

Dudley soon calms down & goes back to being bored.

"God! Am I so bored." he said.

Soon, Kitty & Roz paided for their new dresses & they leave the store.

"Now, we got us some brand new dresses!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. We gonna look so fuckin' hot!" Roz exclaims.

"Can we do something, I don't know; entertaining?" Dudley asked.

"We are!" the Katswell twins said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Dudley groans.

"This is boring!" he hollers.

Then an idea comes into his head.

"I know, how to get away." Dudley said to himself.

Then he turns to the cats' direction.

"LOOK! A GIANT MOUSE TOY!" Dudley shouted.

"WHERE!" the Katswell twins said, as they dropped their bags & extracts their claws.

The audience laughs.

"Ha! See ya!" Dudley shouted & runs away, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to where Dudley was standing.

"Ooooh! Dammit! DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted. "I'm gonna get him!"

"That's okay, sis." Roz said. "He was slowing us down anyways. Come on, let's continue shopping."

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then they continue shopping.

**Half an hour later.**

Kitty & Roz had got through shopping at one of the downtown stores & was putting the shopping bags into the TUFF mobile now.

Roz sees a flyer.

"Hmmm? What's this?" she said outloud.

"What?" Kitty asked.

Roz takes the flyer & shows it at Kitty.

"This flyer." Roz started. "Here. Read it for yourself."

So, Kitty takes the flyer & starts reading it.

Roz reads along with her.

"Hmmm?" Kitty said. "I like the prize."

"Me too!" Roz said.

Kitty looks at Roz.

"Hey, Roz. Why don't we enter this beauty contest?" she suggested. "We can show everyone how sexy we are."

"Yeah." Roz said. "And I like the prize. A million dollars & to be a mayor for a day."

"Let's go sign up for it!" Kitty said.

Then they take the flyer with them & get into the TUFF mobile. Then went to sign up for the beauty contest.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later.<strong>

It was the day of the contest.

It was being held at the old basketball arena.

All of the contestants was getting prepared for the show now.

This would include, Catastrophe & Chaos too. They were in disguise, so no one would recognize them.

Anyways, they was getting ready.

Catastrophe had taken off her eyepatch & shaved off her goatee. Chaos done the same thing.

She looks at Catastrophe.

"How are you gonna go out there, when you only have one eye?" Chaos asked. "I at least, have my original eyes."

"You don't need to worry about that, Chaos darlink." Catastrophe said, as she took out a small black case. "I've got a glass eye. Same color as my real one."

Then she takes out the glass eye & put it where her eye used to be.

"There." she said. "Perfect fit."

"Oh shit!" Chaos exclaims.

"What?" Catastrophe asked.

"I just thought of somethink." Chaos started. "When you signed us in, did you use our birth names?"

"Of course, Chaos darlink." Catastrophe said.

Chaos sighed happily.

"And to make sure, that no one knows, that it's us." Catastrophe continued. "We gonna have to talk like a normal American, Chaos darlink."

"So that means, we gonna have to talk about lame-ass Lil' Wayne, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, before she corrected her English. "I mean, yes."

"Dammit!" Chaos sniffed. "I hate the hell out of Lil' Wayne. He sucks dick, no?"

The audience laughs & applaudes to this for two minutes.

"Yeah. He do." Catastrophe said, getting into her American voice & accent now. "Alright, Chaos darlink. I mean, darling. For now on, we refer to ourselves our birth names, okayith? I mean, okay?"

"Ja! Catastrophe darlink. D'oh! I mean, yes Allison darling." Chaos corrected, as the audience laughs.

"Alright then, Andrea darling." Allison said, as she put on her purple high heels. "Finish up. I think, the show is starting soon."

Just as Andrea was putting on her black high heels, Amy from chapter 12 walks up to them.

"Hi, like I'm Amy." she greeted. "It's a pleasure, competing with you in the Ms. Cat beauty contest & junk."

Then she held her hand out to Chaos.

"Uh, yeah." Andrea said, as she shook Amy's hand. "Good luck out there."

"Yeah." Amy said. "You too!"

Then she lefted.

"I wonder, whose cock did she had to suck, to get in here?" Andrea asked. "Because, that girl is too stupid to win."

"Yeah." Allison said, as she put on some lipstick, as the audience laughs. "Let's go to the rest of the girls. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Yes." Andrea said, as she & Allison joins the lineup of girls.

**On the other side of the room.**

Kitty & Roz was also getting ready.

"This is going to be fun!" Roz said, as she puts on some lipstick.

"Yeah, it is." Kitty said, as she put her shoes on. "Ready Roz?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I'm ready."

Then she & Kitty get into the rest of the lineup of cat girls.

* * *

><p><strong>At the main judges table.<strong>

Dudley sits at the table.

"I'm a judge!" he exclaims. "Who would have thought, that I would be one of the judges for the Ms. Cat Beauty Contest?"

Then he started drooling a bit, as the audience laughs.

Then he sees Keswick sit at the table now.

He turns to him.

"Hey, Keswick!" Dudley called. "You're a judge too?"

"Ya-Ya-Yeah." Keswick said. "It's always been one of my dreams, to be a judge of a beauty contest. But my fear of girls, prevented me to participate in such things. Since I conquered my fear, I can finally live out my dra-dra-dream."

"Good for you, dude." Dudley said, as he started downing some peanuts.

Then Bunker comes & sit at the table.

"Bunker? What the hell are you doin' here?" Dudley asked.

Bunker turns to Dudley.

"I'm here to be, what do you call it? Be a judge for the cat _goils_." he said, as he sat on the other side of Keswick.

"It's girls, Bunker." Dudley corrected. "Not _goils_."

"Whatever." Bunker said, as the audience laughs.

"I wa-wa-wonder, when the final judge is suppose to arrive?" Keswick asked.

After he got done saying that, the final judge arrives. It came as a surprise to the three of them.

The final judge was; Money Bags.

"Money Bags!" Dudley exclaims.

"Ma-Ma-Money Bags!" Keswick exclaims.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

Money Bags turns to Dudley & Keswick.

"If you two must know. I am the final judge." she said snootily. "I am gonna judge, who should be crowned Ms. Cat. Even if it means, that I have to work with a dog, a guy, & a rat mole looking thing."

Then she sits down, on the other side of Bunker.

The Ms. Cat beauty contest begins now.

The audience in the arena started applauding now.

The host of the beauty contest; Jersey walks on stage now.

"Ladies & gentlemen." Jersey started. "Welcome to the Ms. Cat Beauty Contest!"

The audience in the arena applaudes.

"Now, let's introduce the judges." Jersey said. "They're names are. What are their names?"

Then he takes out a piece of paper & reads it.

"Okay. Their names are; Dudley Puppy, Archie 'Bigot' Bunker, Judith Patricia Lafayette & Keswick."

The four judges waved, as the arena audience applaudes.

"Okay." Jersey said. "Let's get the Ms. Cat Beauty Contest started!"

Then all of the contestants walked gracefully on stage.

"Alright." Jersey said. "Give all of the girls an applaudes."

The arena audience applaudes.

"Okay. The girls are gonna get into their bathing suits now." Jersey said. "And they should be back within five minutes."

**Five minutes later.**

"Okay." Jersey said. "Time for the first girl now. Amy Katter."

Then Amy walks out, wearing a pink full normal bathing suit.

She poses & the judges started marking down their choices.

"Ahhhh!" Keswick said.

"Mmmm!" Bunker said, as he marked down his choice.

"Oh man!" Dudley muttered, as he wrote on his paper.

"Mmmm?" Money Bags said.

Then Amy goes back to backstage, as another unknown female cat wearing another bathing suit walks out.

After several more of the cat girls went, it was Chaos' turn now.

"Now, time for Andrea Katz!" Jersey said.

Then Andrea walks out, wearing a black swimsuit with red trim & black high heels. She walks out in poise. She stops at the foot end of the stage & let the judges look at her.

"Oh man!" Dudley drooled, as he put his mark down, as the audience laughs.

"Oh sha-sha-shit!" Keswick mutters, as he puts his vote down.

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Bunker said, as he mark his vote down.

"Mmmm?" Money Bags said, as she mark her vote down.

Then Andrea walks back to backstage.

"Isn't she pretty?" Jersey said. "Up next is; Allison Katz!"

Then Allison walks out now. She was wearing a purple swimsuit with black high heels. She walks out in poise, the very same way, as Andrea did. She stops at the foot of the stage & let the judges look at her.

"Mmmm?" they all said, as they put down their votes.

Then Allison walks back to backstage.

"Wonderful." Jersey said. "Up next. Roz Katswell!"

Then Roz walks out now. She was wearing a blue bikini. It was skinnier & she was wearing black high heels. She walks with poise. She stops at the foot of the stages & let the judges look at her.

The three males drooled, as the audience laughs.

Money Bags frowns.

"Hmmpth!" she sniffed.

Then Roz walks back to backstage now.

"Whoa! That was hot!" Jersey said. "Up next. Kitty Katswell!"

Then Kitty walks out now. She was wearing an emerald green bikini. It was skinny, just like Roz's bikini. She was also wearing black high heels. She walks with poise. She stops at the foot of the stage & let's the judges look at her.

The three male judges drooled again, as the audience laughs.

"Hmmpth!" Money Bags sniffed.

Then Kitty walks back to backstage, as another cat girl comes out.

The male judges put down their votes, as Money Bags rolls her eyes.

**Minutes later.**

"Alright. That was great!" Jersey said. "Now, time for the talent portion of the beauty contest. First up, Ms. Kitty Katswell."

Then Kitty comes out.

"So, what's gonna be your talent, Ka-Ka-Kitty?" Keswick asked.

"My talent is gonna be, juggling people." Kitty said.

"Ooooh!" said the male judges.

"Ooooh!" said the arena audience, as the audience laughs.

"Hmmpth!" Money Bags sniffed.

"Are there any volunteers?" Kitty asked.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, sir." Kitty said. "Come on up here."

So Dudley comes onto stage & Kitty starts juggling him.

"Yeah!" he exclaims happily.

"Okay. Next person to juggle." Kitty said.

"Ma-Ma-Me!" Keswick shouted, as he runs onto stage.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she started juggling him too. "I need a couple of more people, please?"

Then two people from the audience gets onto stage & Kitty starts juggling them too.

"This is so fuckin' ridiculous!" Money Bags sniffs.

Kitty looks at her.

"Okay, Money Bags. You're the last person." she said.

Then Jersey throws Money Bags to Kitty & Kitty juggles her.

The audience laughs at Money Bags.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT!" she hollers, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha! This is fun!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! It sure is, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy!" Keswick exclaims, happily.

"We agree." the audience members said.

"SHUT UP!" Money Bags hollers, as the audience laughs.

5 minutes later, Kitty set everyone down now.

"Whoo!" Kitty said.

The arena audience applaudes to this.

Kitty takes a bow.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said.

Then she leaves to go backstage.

"That was pretty good, Kitty." Jersey said. "Up next. Allison Kats."

Then Allison walks out.

"For my talent. It's 1000 ways to beat up Snaptrap." she announced.

"Oooh!" said all four judges.

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this!" Snaptrap said.

"No!" Allison said.

Then she goes & ties him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap screamed like a little bitch.

The audience laughs at this.

"Number#1." Allison started, as she carries the fruity rat onto stage. "Stomp his balls."

Then she slams him onto the floor & she started smashing his balls with her spiky high heels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cried, as the audience laughs.

"Number#2." Allison said. "Claw his body."

Then she extracts her claws & she started scratching the living hell out of him, which lasts for five minutes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries again, as the audience laughs.

"Number#3." Allison said. "Break his bones!"

Then she started breaking bones in his arms & legs now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries like a bitch.

The audience laughs their asses off even harder at the fruity rat's pain.

"Number#4. Strangle his ass!" Allison said, as she grabs him by the neck & crush his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP, PUNK!" Allison shouted, as the audience laughs. "Number#5. Punch him in the gut."

Then she punches him severely in the gut.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Snaptrap cried, as the audience continues to laugh at his torture.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Allison shouted, as the audience laughs.

Twenty minutes later.

"Now." Allison said. "Number#6. THROW HIM INTO THE SHARK TANK!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Snaptrap cried, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP, FAGGOT!" Allison shouted, as she picked up the fruity rat & throw him into the shark tank.

The sharks started biting him.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE TEETH!" Snaptrap cries.

The audience laughs & the arena audience applaudes, as Allison takes a bow.

"Give it up for Allison Katz." Jersey said, as Allison goes backstage. "Up next. Andrea Katz."

Then Andrea walks out.

"So uh, what are gonna do, _Annie_?" Bunker asked, getting Andrea's name wrong.

"It's Andrea." Andrea corrected, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Bunker said, as the audience laughs. "So, what's gonna be your talent there, eh?"

"I am going to demonstrate my strength." Andrea said.

"Oooh!" said the three judges & the arena audience.

"How are you gonna do that?" Money Bags asked, snootily.

"Like this!" Andrea said, as she runs outside.

Then she comes back with Money Bags' limo & a semi.

She was carrying them.

Then she started spinning the limo on her finger, like a basketball.

"Ooooh!" said the three male judges.

"Ooooh!" said the arena audience.

"Hmmpth!" Money Bags sniffed. "Put my limo down!"

After five minutes, Andrea set the limo down & started spinning the semi on her finger.

The arena audience applaudes to this.

After another five minutes, she set the semi down.

"Give it up for Andrea Katz!" Jersey said.

The arena audience applaudes, as Andrea takes a bow. Then she walks backstage.

"Up next. Give it up for Roz Katswell." Jersey said.

Then Roz walks out.

"So, what's gonna be your talent, Ra-Ra-Roz?" Keswick asks.

"My talent's gonna be my sexy charm." Roz said.

"Ooooh!" said the three male judges.

"Ooooh!" said the arena audience, as the audience laughs.

Money Bags rolls her eyes.

"Alright." Roz said, as she reached for her strap on her bikini top.

Then she pulls down her top & tosses aside. Then she takes out a vibrator.

"Time to pleasure myself." Roz said.

Then she takes off her bikini bottom & high heels.

Then she sits on stages & puts the vibrator into her pussy & turns it on.

"Ahhhh!" Roz said with lust in her voice. "Mmmm."

All of the males in the arena started drooling & getting hard from watching this.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm getting a fuckin' boner!"

"Ma-Ma-Me too!" Keswick exclaims.

Then Roz grabs her breast & starts massaging it.

"Mmmm!" she said, as she massage her sexy tit & pushes the vibrator in & out of her pussy.

Dudley, Keswick, Bunker, & all of the male and some lesbians audience members was getting erections or wet.

"OH SHIT!" the three male judges said, as the audience laughs.

"OH SHIT!" all of the male & lesbian audience members exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Money Bags, just rolled her eyes.

Roz was getting closer to her climax now.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm! Ahhhhhh!" she cried.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm harder than a motherfucka!"

"Ma-Ma-Me too!" Keswick exclaims.

"Me three!" Bunker hollers, as his small erection showed through his pants.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers, as she cums & squirts her breast milk. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

All of the male & lesbian audience members applaudes to Roz.

"Whoa! Now that was freakin' hot!" Jersey exclaims. "Time out, while we use the restroom!"

Then he runs out of there.

"Me too!" Keswick shouted, as he runs out of there.

"Me three!" Bunker shouted, as he runs after them.

"I just need to masturbate!" Dudley shouted & runs after them.

"US TOO!" shouted the lesbian & male audience members, as the started clearing the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>50 minutes later.<strong>

All of the males & lesbians returns to their seats.

Jersey goes back to his host stand.

"Alright." He started. "That was so sexy! Give it up to Roz Katswell everyone!"

Then the audience applaudes, as Roz walks back to backstage.

"Bring out the next girl!" Jersey said.

**Half an hour later.**

"Okay." Jersey said. "It's time for dress. Up first. Ms. Kitty Katswell."

Then Kitty walks out. She was wearing a dark emerald ballish princess dress & dark emerald high heels & red lipstick.

She goes to the foot of the stage & does her sexy ending pose, that she always do at the end of chapters.

The arena applaudes, as the judges write things down.

"Whoa! Now, that was hot." Jersey said, as Kitty goes backstage. "Up next, Allison Katz."

Then Allison walks out. She was wearing a purple ballish princess dress & purple high heels. She was wearing red lipstick.

She walks up to the foot of the stage. She does a spin & blew a kiss to the audience.

The judges made their marks, as the arena audience whoos.

"Hot shit!" Jersey said, as Allison walks back to backstage. "Next is; Andrea Katz."

Then Andrea walks out. She was wearing a black ballish princess dress & black high heels. She was also wearing red lipstick.

She walks up to the foot of the stage. She shakes her whole sexy body & starts winking at the audience.

The judges made their marks, as the arena audience whoos & clap.

"Hot damn!" Jersey said, as Andrea walks back to backstage. "Next is; Roz Katswell!"

Then Roz walks out. She was wearing a dark blue ballish princess dress & black high heels. Like the other three, that went before her. She was wearing red lipstick.

She walks up to the foot of the stage. She pulls her clothes up & slaps her sexy ass.

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Roz laughs sexually, as she blows a kiss to the audience.

All of the males & lesbian audience members passes out for being turned on.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they said, as they passed out.

The male judges passed out too.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they said, as they passed out also, as the audience laughs.

Jersey passes out too.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he said, as he fainted.

Money Bags makes her mark.

"Hmmpth!" she sniffed. "Whore."

**15 minutes later.**

Everyone who passed out from Roz's sexiness wakes up now.

"Ahem!" Jersey said, as he was regaining his composure. "That was the lovely Roz Katswell. Give her a hand."

Then the audience applaudes for her, as Roz walks back to backstage.

"Alright. Up next. Aquanetta." Jersey said, as the funny-sounding name female cat walks out.

**30 minutes later.**

All of the contestants was on stage now.

"Now. Time to announce the winner now." Jersey started, but was interrupted by Money Bags.

"STOP!" she shouted. "I want those four to be winners!"

Then she points at Kitty, Roz, Allison, & Andrea.

"Why?" Jersey asked.

"Because, I can't stand seeing them anymore!" Money Bags said. "They make me sick! They work with dogs!"

"So, what?" Jersey said. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is; that we only got one crown." Jersey said.

Money Bags runs up to the four cats.

"Here!" she said, as she took out three more crowns from hammerspace. "You can have mine's!"

Then she whistles.

"Jeeves! The flowers & sashes!" she orders.

"Yes ma'am." Jeeves said, as he gave each cat girl a bouquet of roses, & put their sashes on.

"Okay." Money Bags said. "You four are the winners! Now, get lost! I've got a rich party happening in here in two hours!"

"Wait a minute, Money Bags." Kitty started. "Where's our million dollars at? The winner, gets the million dollars & to be a mayor for the day."

"Okay!" Money Bags said, as she took out her checkbook. "Dammit!"

She wrote out four checks for a million dollars.

"Here's your fuckin' checks!" Money Bags shouted, as she gave the four cat girls the checks. "Now, LEAVE!"

Jersey puts the crowns on the four cats' heads.

"Give it up for the four brand new Ms. Cats!" he announced.

The audience applaudes to this, as Money Bags angrily walks away.

Kitty, Roz, Allison, & Andrea take a bow & goes backstage.

**Backstage.**

"That was some beauty contest." Kitty said to the other three cat girls.

"It sure was, sis." Roz said.

"Ja! It was, Katswell darlinks." Andrea & Allison said.

"Yeah." Kitty started, before she stopped. "Was it just me, or did I hear Madame Catastrophe's voice?"

"Ja! You just did." Allison said, as she puts her eyepatch back on. "Surprise, Katswell darlink."

Andrea puts her eyepatch on.

"Surprise." she said to Roz, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Roz was shocked at this.

"What? How did you two get in here?" they asked.

Chaos smiles at Catastrophe.

"We, tell them the truth, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she turns to Kitty. "We broke out from jail to participate in beauty contest."

"How did you leave, without the prison guards noticing?" Roz asks.

"We used our sexy charm, New Agent Katswell darlink." Chaos replies.

"Oh." Kitty & Roz said in realization, as the audience laughs. "Ah, well. It doesn't matter anyway, since we all won."

"Speakink of which." Catastrophe started. "Who's goink first for the mayor of the day thing?"

"I'll go first!" Chaos said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Kitty said.

"Me neither." Roz said.

"I agree with you sis." Catastrophe said. "You should go first. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Chaos said, as the audience laughs.

"I'll do the second day." Kitty said.

"I'll do the third day." Catastrophe said.

"And I'll do the last day." Roz concluded.

"So, it is a plan?" Kitty asked.

"YEAH!" the three girl cats said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she picked up her bouquet of roses. "Tomorrow's gonna be great!"

Then they all leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

Madame Chaos was sitting in the mayor's chair now.

She was wearing a black ladies' business suit, which stops at her thighs, black heels. She was wearing her beauty contest crown & sash.

"Time to get started." she said, as she turns to the tv camera.

The cameraman counts down & gives her the signal.

"Hello, fine people." she said in a sweet voice. "My name's Andrea Katz. I was one of the four winner's of Ms. Cat yesterday. Now, I will do somethink different. I order all men in the Petropolis area, to do my biddink! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Then it shows her, sitting in the mayor's chair. Laughing evilly.

"That's right, assholes!" she said. "Do my biddink! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Dammit! This sucks!" Dudley sniffs, as he pushed some giant-ass stone wheel.

Chaos whips Dudley's back.

"OWWWWCH!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs at his torture.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Chaos laughs.

Then she whips Keswick's back.

"OW-OW-OWCH!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Push harder!" Chaos shouted, as she whipped Rabies.

"OWWWWWW!" Rabies cried, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

It was Kitty's turn now.

She was wearing a dark emerald ladies' business suit, which stops at her thighs & black high heels. She was wearing her beauty contest crown & sash.

"Ahhh! Today's my day." she said, as the cameraman turns on the camera.

The camera man gives her the countdown.

"3. 2. 1!" he said.

"Hello, people of Petropolis." Kitty started. "My name's Kitty Katswell. I'm also one of the four winners of the Ms. Cat Beauty Contest, two days ago, I'm the mayor for the day. As my first order of mayor. I order everyone to go after Dudley Puppy, who works at TUFF & dress him up like a girl."

Soon, it shows Dudley running from a mob of city people.

He was dressed up like a girl.

The audience laughs at his appearance.

"What I do? What I do?" he cries.

"Ga-Ga-Get him!" Keswick shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he starts running from the mob again.

Kitty was standing in the Mayor's office, laughing her ass off.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" she laughs. "Serves the asshole right, for leaving me downtown! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Dudley gets into a corner.

"Fuck! Dead end!" he cries.

The mob comes behind him.

"There ha-ha-he is!" Keswick shouted. "Let's get him!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3.<strong>

It was Catastrophe's turn now. She was wearing her normal attire, which was a purple dress coat, black mini skirt, & purple boots.

"Almost showtime!" Catastrophe said, as she looks at herself in the mirror & puts on her crown & sash.

Then she goes to the tv camera, where the camera man was.

"How do I look, Rabies darlink?" she asked the camera man, who was Rabies.

"You're lookink good, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said with a smile on his face, as the audience laughs. "Okayith. 3. 2. 1."

"Hello Petropolis." she started. "I am Allison Katz. Most of you know me as, Madame Catastrophe. Today, I am beink the mayor for a day, after I won the Ms. Cat beauty contest with my twin sister & two female TUFF agents. Anyways, since I'm the mayor & all that shit. I want a statue of myself made & all that shit!"

It shows, Catastrophe modeling for her statue in front of City hall. Everyone was making the statues.

"Damn!" Dudley sniffs. "This fuckin' sucks! I don't wanna build a statue. Unless, the statue's gonna be Kitty or Roz."

"Shut up!" shouted a man off-screen. "Keep working mutt!"

"Fuck you!" Dudley sniffed, as he threw his hammer at the asshole.

Catastrophe & Rabies saw this happening.

"Ha! Now, that was funny, wasn't it Catastrophe darlink?" Rabies asked, as he laughs.

"Ja!" Catastrophe laughs. "It sure was, Rabies darlink."

Later, the statues were done. Rabies & Catastrophe herself was judging them.

"Mmmm! No." Catastrophe said, as she went to the next one. "No. _Net! _Nada! Na-uh! Damn! These statues suck!"

"Ja." Rabies said. "I know, what you mean, Catastrophe darlink.

Then they come across one, that looks exactly like her.

"This is it!" Catastrophe exclaims. "This is the one, Rabies darlink!"

"Damn! It sure looks like you." Rabies awed.

"Who did this one?" Catastrophe asked.

Kitty walks up.

"I did, Catastrophe." she said. "I memorized your body good. This was easy, because, we both have the same body type. You love, no?"

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs. "You did a good job, Katswell darlink."

Then she reaches into her pocket & took out some money.

"Here's your prize, darlink. $1000 dollars."

"Gee. Thanks, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she put the money into her pocket.

Catastrophe turns to everyone else.

"Alright." she started. "Get lost. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

Then everyone leaves city hall all pissed & disappointed, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4.<strong>

It was Roz's turn now. She was wearing a dark blue ladies' business suit, which stops at her thighs. Black skirt & black high heels. She was checking herself in the mirror.

"Okay." she said, as she puts on the Ms. Cat beauty crown & sash. "Time to make shit happen."

The camera man counts down now.

"3. 2. 1." he said.

"Hello, Petropolis. My name's Roz Katswell." Roz started. "The last of the winners of the Ms. Cat beauty pageant. For the last three days, all of you citizens had to dealt with crap from the three other winners. That's gonna change today. Today. I'm gonna help people, then I'm gonna throw a fuckin' huge-ass party. Everyone's invited!"

So, after dealing with the people's problem like; filling in potholes. Maintaining the city's budget, & dealing with that annoying chipmunk girl. The party was on at city hall.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said, as he drunk a beer.

The audience laughs.

"Now, this how a ma-ma-mayor should be!" Keswick said. "I haven't had this much fun, since two day ago!"

"God! New Agent Katswell, should be the mayor everyday!" the Chief exclaims, as he drunk a whole bottle of wine, as the audience laughs.

Mayor Roz comes out of city hall.

"So, are you all enjoying the party?" she asks.

"YES!" everyone replies, as the audience laughs.

"Well, anything for you." Roz said. "Please continue having fun."

So, everyone continues having fun at the party.

Roz interrupts again.

"Pardon me, everyone." she said on a PA system. "But, who's the best mayor ever?"

"Pothole McPuker!" shouted a drunken Dudley, as the audience laughs.

He passes out on the ground.

The audience laughs.

"ROZ IS!" shouted Kitty.

The crowd cheers & agrees with her.

Roz smiles.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said. "Now, lemme party with ya!"

Then she comes down & joins the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Afternoon.<strong>

The four cat girls, decided to have a get-together with each other at El Mexicana.

"Oh man! What a week." Chaos said, as she ate her taco salad.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she drunk some of her margarita. "I can't believe, that we all won, that Ms. Cat Beauty Contest!"

"Yeah." Kitty & Roz said, as they drunk their margaritas. "Mmmm! This margaritas are good as fuck!

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she drunk some more of hers.

"Awww." Chaos said. "I wish, that I can have some."

"That what you get for having taco salad in your mouth, when we said; 'not it' for the designated driver." Roz said, as she ate some of her grande' burrito.

"Dammit!" Chaos sniffs.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"Don't worry about that, sis." she started. "We've got a case of margaritas, that's comink home with us, for you to drink, when we get done here."

"Really?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she ate some of her nachos.

"But until then, let's continue to party!" Roz said, as she pours some extremely hot taco sauce onto her burrito.

"YEAH!" the three other cat girls, said, as they clink their glasses, as the audience laughs.

So, they continue to party, as Amy brings them more margaritas & food.

**Six hours later.**

Kitty, Roz, Allison & even Madam Chaos was drunk off their minds now.

"It's like, gettin' late girls." Amy said, as she took away their empty margarita glasses.

"Don't worry, about that." Kitty slurred. "You go home."

"Yeah." Roz slurred. "And we'll lock up."

Chaos looks at Roz.

"You know, New Agent Katswell darlink?" Chaos asks her.

"What?" Roz asks.

"You're so good lookink." Chaos purrs, as the audience laughs.

"Thanks." Roz said, as she blushed.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"So, Katswell darlink." she slurred. "How about, we go back to your place & have; what do you call it? Relations. That'll be a wise & sexy idea, no?"

"No. No. No." Kitty said. "You're drunk, Catastrophe. You're drunk. Besides. I'm straight."

"Oh come on!" Catastrophe whined. "Please? I'll be your friend."

"You're already my friend." Kitty slurred. "My secret best friend."

Catastrophe pouts.

Kitty looks at her, with lust on her face.

"But, I am kinda wondering, how sex with you is like." she said. "Okay, Catastrophe. I'll have sex with you."

"JA!" Catastrophe cheers, as the audience laughs.

"FOURSOME CITY!" Chaos shouted.

Then they leave for Kitty's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's house, in DeLisle Park.<strong>

The four cat girls was sitting on Kitty's couch, making out.

"Mmmm!" Catastrophe said. "I am lovink your sexy lips, Katswell darlink."

"Thank you, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she started unbuttoning Catastrophe's shirt.

She was wearing a purple lace bra.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she rubs Catastrophe's breasts. "Looks like someone's healthy!"

"You tell me!" Catastrophe said, as she extracts her claws & slashes Kitty's top open.

Kitty was wearing a green lacy bra.

Catastrophe starts tugging on the bra, until it snaps off.

Kitty's sexy 42B tits was out in the open for Catastrophe to see.

Catastrophe starts squeezing Kitty's sexy breasts.

"Mmmm! You are pretty healthy, Katswell darlink." she said as she squeezed. "Father Time's been good on your body, no?"

"Ja!" Kitty said. "Now, lemme show you, what else I have to offer."

Then she takes off her pants, gloves, boots, socks, & her green panties.

Kitty then stood there in front of Catastrophe. In all of her sexy naked glory.

The audience whoos to this.

"You like?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"_Net!_" Catastrophe started. " I LOVE YOUR SEXY BODY, KATSWELL DARLINK!"

"So, do you wanna get started, Catastrophe sweetie?" Kitty asked with lust in her voice.

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims, as she takes the rest of her clothes off.

Soon, she was standing naked in her sexy glory.

"Readky, darlink?" Catastrophe asks, with a smile on her face.

"Ja!" Kitty said.

Then Catastrophe pounces onto Kitty & started fingering her.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty said, with lust in her voice.

"You lovink this, no?" Catastrophe asks, as she fingers her.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"If you love that." Catastrophe started. "Then you're goink to love this!"

She grabs Kitty's 42B's & start massaging them.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty purred. "I love that!"

Catastrophe smiles.

"See?" she said in a sexy tone. "I told you, that you're goink to love it."

"Milk me, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Milk me! Fuck me!"

"Oh, I will darlink." Catastrophe said, as she took out a vibrator from her jacket pocket. "I will."

Then she takes out her fingers from Kitty's pussy & puts the vibrator in. She turns it on.

"You lovink that, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"Yes, Catastrophe baby!" Kitty shouted with lust in her voice. "Yes!"

"I'm glad." Catastrophe said, as she started rubbing Kitty's breast more firmer & faster.

Chaos was making out with Roz.

"Mmmm! You are, what they say; a sexy kisser, no?" she asks Roz in a sexy tone.

"Yes." Roz said. "Thanks, Chaos."

"Anytime, my new secret best friend." Chaos smiled, as she starts massaging Roz's breasts, while she still had her jacket, shirt, & bra on. "Mmmm! Sexy titties."

"You wanna see, no?" Roz asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Chaos said.

"Alright." Roz said.

Then she takes off her gloves, jacket, boots, pants, shirt, socks, bra, & panties.

She was standing in front of Chaos, in her sexy naked glory.

"You love?" Roz asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Chaos exclaims, with a smile on her face.

"We fuck now!" Roz said in a sexy mock Russian accent.

"OKAYITH!" Chaos exclaims, with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs.

Then she takes off all of her clothes too.

She stands naked in front of Roz.

"Love it?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Roz said.

"Good!" Chaos said, as she took out a vibrator from her jacket pocket. "Time for me to, what they say; fuck you now. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"JA!" Roz exclaims.

Then they both sit on the floor & Chaos inserts the vibrator into Roz's pussy. She turns the setting on it, to full.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Roz moaned.

"You love, no?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Mmmmmmm!"

"If you like that." Chaos said, as she grabs Roz's sexy 42B breast. "Then you're gonna love this!"

Then she puts her mouth onto Roz's breast & start sucking it.

"Mmmmmm!" Chaos mutters, as she sucks Roz's tit & starts pushing the vibrator in & out.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually.

"You love, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Roz said. "Fuck me! Milk me! Milk me & fuck me, Chaos!"

"Don't worry, New Agent Katswell darlink." Chaos said. "I will."

Then she continues on rubbing on Roz's breast & pushing the vibrator in & out of her pussy.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she started fingering Catastrophe.

"Mmmmmmm!" Catastrophe purrs, as she started tugging & pulling at Kitty's sexy breast, and pushed the vibrator deeper into Kitty's pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" Kitty cries loudly.

"Ahhhhh!" Catastrophe said. "Mmmmm! That's right, Katswell darlink. Finger me! Finger me, faster & deeper! Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm!"

"Okay." Kitty said, as she fingers Catastrophe deeper & faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Catastrophe exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhh!" Roz hollers sexually. "I love this!"

"I know, darlink." Chaos said, as she pushes the vibrator deeper into Roz's pussy and starts pulling & tugging at her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Roz moans sexually.

"Mmmmmmm! Ahhhhhh!" Kitty hollers sexually.

"That's right, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said, sexually. "Cum for Catastrophe. Squirt for Catastrophe. Cum & squirt for Catastrophe."

"Ahhhhh! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers, as she squirts her breast milk & cummed. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa."

"There we go!" Catastrophe exclaims, as she sees Kitty's milk squirt. "There's my prize."

Then she puts her mouth over Kitty's breasts & starts drinking her milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmm! Your milk, tastes very good, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said. "I am lovink it! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"Thank you, Catastrophe dear." Kitty said, as she continues fingering Catastrophe fast & deeper. "Drink it all up. It's good for you."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Catastrophe said, as she drank Kitty's breast milk.

Chaos was pulling & tugging at Roz's breasts now, while she pushes the vibrator deeper into Roz's pussy.

Roz was loving this.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm! Ahhhhhh!" Roz cried.

"That's right, new secret best friend Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "Squirt your breast milk & cum for Chaos."

"Ahhhh! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers, as she squirts her breast milk & cums long & hard. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There's my prize." Chaos said, as she smiles at Roz squirting her breast milk.

Then she puts her mouth over Roz's breast & starts drinking Roz's breast milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmm! Delicious milk, New Agent Katswell darlink." Chaos said.

"Thank you, Chaos sweetie." Roz said. "Drink it all up. It'll make you all big & strong."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Chaos said, as she drank the breast milk.

Catastrophe had drunk up all of Kitty's breast milk.

"That was good, Katswell darlink." she said. "I loved your breast milk."

Then she took out the vibrator out of Kitty's pussy.

She puts it in her mouth & she licks the juices on it.

"Mmmm! Your cum, tastes sweet & delicious too, no?" Catastrophe asks, as she took the vibrator out of her mouth.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Catastrophe honey." she said, as she pins Catastrophe down.

She takes the vibrator from her & sticks it into her pussy.

"Now, lemme return the favor." Kitty said, with lust in her voice.

Then she turns the vibrator on full. Then she grabs Catastrophe's big sexy breast & starts massaging it.

"Mmmm!" Kitty moaned sexually.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Catastrophe moans sexually.

Chaos had drunk up all of Roz's breast milk.

"That was delicious, New Agent Katswell darlink." Chaos said, as she burps. "Your breast milk tastes better than MacDonald's."

"Thank you, Chaos." Roz said in a sexy tone.

Chaos took the vibrator out of Roz's pussy & puts it into her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Chaos said. "Your cum tastes very sweet, New Agent Katswell darlink!"

"Thank you again, Chaos." Roz said. "Let's scissor each other!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said with happiness in her voice, as the audience laughs.

Then Roz sits down in front of Chaos, as Chaos scoots in front of her.

Their pussys connected & they started rubbing against each other.

Roz grabs Chaos' breast & starts massaging it.

"Mmmm!" Roz said. "I love your big sexy breast, Chaos."

"Thankink you, New Agent Katswell darlink." Chaos said.

"Please. Call me, Rozzie." Roz said.

"Okayith." Chaos said. "Rozzie."

So, Roz keeps massaging Chaos's breast, as they kept scissoring each other.

Kitty started tugging on Catastrophe's breast now, as she pushed the vibrator deeper into Catastrophe's pussy.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Catastrophe moans sexually. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Sounds like a certain someone's ready to cum?" Kitty said, as she tugs on Catastrophe's breast harder now. "AREN'T YA!"

"AHHHH! JA, KATSWELL DARLINK!" Catastrophe screams sexually. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM! THAT'LL BE A WISE THING, YES!"

"Yes!" Kitty said, as she pulled & tugged on Catastrophe's breast.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe screams, as she squirts her breast milk & cummed. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Ahhh, there's my prize!" Kitty said.

Then she puts her mouth onto Catastrophe's breast & starts drinking up the breast milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Kitty said. "Your milk tastes sweet, Catastrophe! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"Thankink you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "Drink it all up. It's good for you, no?"

"Gulp! Gulp! Ja!" Kitty said in a false Russian accent, as the audience laughs. "Gulp! Gulp!"

Roz starts tugging on Chaos' breast now, as they both kept scissoring each other.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Chaos cries sexually. "Ahhhhhh!'

"Sounds like, a certain Russian kitty's about to cum?" Roz teased in a sexy tone. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ja!" Chaos said. "I'm about to squirt & cum, Rozzie darlink!"

"That's good." Roz said, as she pulls & tugs at Chaos' breast & rubbed her pussy faster. "Ahhhhh! Cum for momma!"

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos screams sexually, as she squirts her breast milk & cums onto Roz's pussy. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There's my prize." Roz said, as she puts her mouth on Chaos' breast & starts drinking her breast milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Delicious, Chaos darlink!" Roz said in a fake Russian accent. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"Thanks, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "Drink it all up. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Yeah." Roz said. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later.<strong>

Both Katswell twins finished drinking the Catastrophe twins' breast milk.

"Ahhhh!" Kitty & Roz said in unison. "That was good, Katz sisters."

Catastrophe & Chaos laughs sexually.

"Thank you, darlinks." Catastrophe & Chaos laughs.

Kitty picks up Catastrophe's vibrator & licks it.

"Mmmm!" she said. "Your cum is delicious, Catastrophe sweetie."

"Thank you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe smiled.

Then she french kisses Kitty.

"Mmmm! I love you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe whispered.

"I love you too, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

"I love you, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said to Roz.

"I love you too, Chaos baby." Roz said.

Then Chaos kisses Roz.

"Well, the holidays are just weeks away." Kitty said.

"Yeah." the other three said.

"I can't wait for it to be over, darlinks." Catastrophe said. "Christmas is too overrated, no?"

"Ja!" the other three exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Christmas is just a pain-in-the-ass now!" Roz sniffs. "It's no longer about fun. It's about spending cash on someone, who might not like the fuckin' gift in the first place."

The audience agrees & applaudes for Roz.

Roz notices.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said.

"Well, I think that's it." Kitty said, as she puts her emerald robe on. "Let's end the chapter now."

"Okay." Roz said, as she puts on her blue robe.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as she puts on her purple robe.

"Okayith." Chaos said, as she puts on her black robe.

Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, you guys enjoyed chapter 16." she said. "I know, I sure did."

"Tune in, next chapter." Roz said. "It'll be better!"

Then they do their sexy poses & blew kisses to the fans, as the new Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.

The audience applaudes.


	17. New Partner, Gifts, & Sex

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

New Partner, Gifts, & Sex

_**Alright, people. In this chapter, Kitty, Roz, & Dudley get a fourth partner. And it's Christmas time. Dudley will buy Kitty some interesting Christmas presents later. Will she love them? Tune in & see. So as always, read & review. Also. T.U.F.F. Agent-Cruz help me with this idea.**_

It was a cold December day in Petropolis. It had recently snowed & the landscape was all covered up in the white stuff. No, not that white stuff. Anyways, kids were throwing snowballs at each other & shit like that. Enough of that bullshit, let's see what the TUFF agents are up too.

Dudley & Roz was sitting in the break room.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Dudley was looking at the car magazine, which Kitty had from couple chapters ago.

"Ah, ha!" he exclaims. "There's the car, that Kitty wants!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "The 2012 Corvette. So, when are you gonna go down there & get it?"

"Maybe, when we get done here, Rozzie." Dudley said. "But, I'm gonna need a ride to go down to the car dealership & to the jewelry store, to buy Kitty's engagement ring."

"I can take you, Duds." Roz said.

"Gee." Dudley said. "Thanks, Rozzie."

Then he blushes a bit

The audience laughs at him.

Roz sees him blush.

"Awww, why are you blushing for, Duds?" she asks in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"I'm not blushing!" Dudley exclaims, as he blushes more.

The audience laughs.

"Yes, you are." Roz teased, as the audience laughs. "I wonder, why you are blushing so much, Duds? Is it because, that you want me to dry you of your cum?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs. "I mean, no. No."

Roz smiles sexually at him.

"Too late, Duds." she started. "I heard you."

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he hears something.

"Shhhh!" he said to Roz.

"What?" Roz asks. "Do you hear somebody?"

"Yes!" Dudley said, as he starts sniffing. "And I can smell them coming!"

"Who is it, Duds?" Roz asks.

"It's Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Shit!" Roz shouted.

"Hide my Christmas list!" Dudley exclaims.

So Roz takes Dudley's Christmas list & stuffs it into her blouse.

Then she & Dudley sit on the employee lounge's couch, looking innocent.

Then Kitty appears in the doorway.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for the star.

"Hey, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy tone, as she walks over to Dudley.

Then she walks her fingers on Dudley's thigh, towards his groin.

Dudley sighs happily from this, as the audience laughs.

"How's my doggy today?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as she started stroking his groin.

"Ahhhh! I'm doing fine today, Kit-Kat!" Dudley grunted, as he was enjoying Kitty's groin stroking. "Ahhhhh!"

"Are you happy to see me, Dudley?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as she strokes.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm real happy to see you!"

"Really?" Kitty asked in a seductive tone, seeing Dudley getting harder.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted. "REALLY!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I can tell." she said, as she smiled at Dudley's erection.

She grabs it.

"Mmmm!" Kitty muttered sexually.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm lovin' the hell out of this!"

"I'm glad, that you do, sweetie." Kitty said, as she stroked his cock a little bit faster now.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm!" Dudley moaned. "Oh shit!"

Then she sticks his cock into her mouth & she starts sucking.

"Mmmm!" Kitty uttered.

Dudley throws his head back.

"Ahhhhh!" he said.

Roz smiles at this.

"I wanna get in this too!"

Then she takes off her jacket, shirt, & bra off.

Her 42B's was out in the open.

She puts a breast into Dudley's mouth & he starts sucking it.

"Mmmm!" he said, as he kept sucking.

"That's right, Duds." Roz said in a sexy tone. "Suck on my tit."

"Mmmm!" Dudley said, as he kept sucking on Roz's tit.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she kept sucking on Dudley's cock harder & faster.

In response to this, Dudley sucks & starts tugging on Roz's nipple.

"Ahhhhhh!" Roz cried. "Mmmmmm! I am loving this!"

"Mmmm!" Dudley said, as he sucked & tugged faster.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she sucked faster & started massaging his balls now.

**Five more minutes of this.**

Roz was ready to squirt her milk.

"Ahhhhh! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers sexually, as she squirts her breast milk into Dudley's mouth.

"Ahhh! There's my prize!" Dudley said, as he puts his mouth over Roz's breast & starts drinking in milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmm! Good! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"That's right, Duds." Roz said in a sexy tone. "Drink all of my milk. It's good for you."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Dudley said, as he continues drinking Roz's breast milk.

Drinking Roz's breast milk, makes him cum in Kitty's mouth.

"AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he cums in Kitty's mouth. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Then he goes back to drinking Roz's milk.

Kitty swallows Dudley's large load.

"Mmmm!" she said. "That tasted better than Burger King."

Seven minutes, later. Roz's breast milk was gone.

"Ahhhh!" he said. "All gone. That was good, Rozzie!"

Roz smiles at Dudley.

"Thanks, Duds." she said, as she puts her bra, shirt, & jacket back on. "I'd enjoyed that."

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims.

"Me three." Kitty said, as she licked her lips, as the audience laughs. "What a way, to start the day, huh?"

"Yeah!" Dudley & Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Maybe, we should start it off like this, more often!"

The audience whoos & laughs at this.

"I'll think about it." Kitty said.

"So, Christmas is around the corner." Roz said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I still need to go Christmas shopping."

"Me too." Roz said, as she winked at Dudley.

Dudley nods to her.

Kitty then looks up at Dudley.

"What about you, Dudley?" she asked.

"About what?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"You know?" Kitty started. "Your Christmas shopping. Did you get it started yet?"

"Yes." Dudley lied. "I did my Christmas shopping over the internet."

"Oh." Kitty said. "I hope, you get me something, that I'm gonna love, baby."

"Don't worry about that, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "You're gonna love your Christmas presents."

Then the Chief's voice came on the PA.

"Agents; Katswell, Puppy, & Katswell. Report to my office!" he shouted.

"Let's go see, what the Chief wants." Kitty said, as she runs off to the Chief's office.

Roz & Dudley took their own sweet time.

"Good lying, you did right there, Duds." Roz said, as she slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley said. "I hate lying to Kit-Kat like that, but her two Christmas surprises, must be kept a secret until Christmas morning. And I am keeping it that way."

"Atta boy, Duds." Roz said. "Now, let's go to the Chief's office, before Kitty suspects something."

Then the two TUFF agents go to the Chief's office.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Chief's office.<strong>

The Chief, Keswick, & Kitty were waiting for Roz & Dudley impatiently.

Dudley & Roz arrives.

"Here we are." Dudley said.

"It's about fa-fa-fuckin' time!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"What took yall so long?" the Chief asks.

"Well, I got distracted by those pain-in-the-ass 3-D painting, that's in the hall." Dudley said. "I don't see an image in it!"

"Whatever." the Chief said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

"So, what is it, Chief?" Kitty asked, as she took out a gun & look out of the window. "Is Snaptrap acting up again?"

"Not, that we know of, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "Anyways, this doesn't have anything to do with Snaptrap or any other fuckin' stupid villain. It does, have something about you three fighting the assholes though."

"What is it, Chief?" Roz asks.

"Is it, those massage recliner chairs, that I suggested for the employee break room?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs.

"No, it isn't, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, before he was interrupted by Dudley.

"It's Big Dudley P." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." the Chief said with a bored look as the audience laughs. "It's not that."

"Well, what is it then?" Roz asks.

"It's not an _it_." the Chief said. "It's a _who_."

"Are you announcing, that Keswick's making lunch for everyone again?" Dudley asked, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Who is it, Chief?" Kitty asked.

The Chief turns towards the door.

"Presenting, Karey Kitten." he announced.

Then out comes a tan cat, with sexy hot pink hair. She had black eyes, a cute, black triangle nose, medium to large breasts, sexy figure, sexy legs & big sexy booty. She was also wearing a red spy jacket, black pants, red boots, & white gloves with black striping on top.

"Hello." Karey said, as she greeted the TUFF trio.

"Agent Kitten's gonna be your fourth partner." the Chief said.

"Another new partner?" Dudley repeated. "Wow!"

"I know, right?" Roz asks.

"I know Agent Kitten, will be a useful assect to your team." the Chief said, as he gave Karey a badge. "Now, go show her all the rules & shit like that."

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said, as she, Karey, Roz, & Dudley left his office.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"You can go now, Keswick." he said. "I need to do somethin' personal."

"Lemme ga-ga-guess." Keswick started. "You're gonna get either; drunk or get ha-ha-high, right?"

The audience laughs at this.

"No." the Chief said, as he looked swiftly around, as the audience laughs. "I'm gonna be reading my romantic novels. Yeah, that's it! I'm gonna read my romantic novels."

"Wha-Wha-Whatever." Keswick said & lefted.

"Ahhhh!" he sighs, as he took out a beer bottle, a joint, & the Christmas edition of 'Doghouse Magazine'.

The audience laughs.

He opens up the magazine.

"Now, I can enjoy my private time." the Chief said, as he opens up the bottle of beer & lit his joint.

Then he looks around to make sure, that no one's around.

He unzips his pants & took out his dick.

"Now, to masturbate!" the Chief said, as he took a puff from his joint & started jerking off, as the audience laughs.

**Back at the Katswells' cubical.**

Kitty was explaining the rules & shit like that to Karey.

"So, Karey." Kitty started. "We at TUFF, we arrest villains & bad guys, when they're also acting retarded."

"Okay." Karey said.

"Yeah." Dudley butted in. "Being a secret agent is fun!"

Then he takes out a gun & aims it at a background poser agent & blasts them.

The audience laughs.

"Ahhhhh!" the background poser agent hollers in pain. "I'm good!"

"And we get to have blasters & shit like that." Roz said.

"Really?" Karey asked.

"Yeah." said the TUFF trio in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's cool." Karey said in awe.

"It is!" the TUFF trio said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Agents; Katswell, Puppy, Katswell, & Kitten. Cape Cod is causing trouble at the mall." he said. "Please go put the kibosh on his ass!"

"We're on it, Chief." Kitty said.

"So, we're gonna stop a fish?" Karey asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Now, that's the stupidest thing, I ever heard!" Karey laughed. "What can a fish do? All a fish can do is; swim, eat, then die."

"Well, this fish can blow you up, with one of his fuckin' missiles." Kitty said.

"Oh, he can?" Karey asked.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Oh shit!" Karey exclaims.

"Don't worry, Karey." Kitty said. "We're always ready."

Then she turns to Roz.

"Yo, Roz. Show her the guns!" she called.

Then Roz shows Karey the guns, which was AK 47's, 357's & M-16's.

"See?" Roz said, as she picked up a gun.

"Hey. That's not fair." Dudley cried. "You three get to have real guns, while I get to have a blaster? That's not fair."

"That's because, you're not careful, Dudley." Kitty said.

"I'm always careful." Dudley said, as he shot the blaster at another background poser agent.

The audience laughs.

"My leg!" shouted the background poser agent, as the audience laughs.

"Sorry." Dudley called out, as the audience laughs. "I see now, Kitty."

"Alright." Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then all four of them, go to the TUFF mobile & sped off towards the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall.<strong>

The annoying, pain-in-the-ass; Cape Cod was disguised as the mall Santa & was causing confusing & delay to everyone.

"You! I order you, to ask me, what you want for Christmas!" Cape Cod shouted.

"Santa. Why are you a fishy?" asked a kid. "My mommy told me, that Santa was a polar bear."

"Well, you momma's full of crap!" Cape Cod sniffed, as the audience laughs.

"WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA!" the kid cries, as he runs off.

"Stupid fuckin' kid!" Santa Cod sniffs. "NEXT!"

Another kid comes up.

"I order you, to tell Santa Cod, what you want for Christmas!" Santa Cod shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF quartet runs up to the line of kids, waiting for the mall Santa.

"SANTA!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs, as he gets into the line with the other kids.

"Dudley." Kitty said. "We're here to stop Cape Cod. Not to see some fake-ass mall Santa."

"Please, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked, with that sad puppy look.

Kitty sees this & she couldn't resist.

"Fine, Dudley. We can see the mall Santa." she said.

"YAY!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

So, Kitty, Roz, & Karey stands behind Dudley.

The line started getting shorter & shorter now.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "We're almost there!"

Then Roz looks ahead.

"Uh, sis." Roz started. "Is it just me or does that mall Santa look like that stupid Cape Cod fucker?"

Kitty looks at the mall Santa.

"Yeah. I think, you're right, Roz." she said. "That's his lame ass, alright."

"What?" Karey asked.

"That mall Santa up there, is the Cape Cod." Kitty told her.

Karey looks ahead.

"Oh. I see him, now." she said. "Doesn't he look delicious!"

Then she licks her lips, as the audience laughs.

"So, are we gonna arrest him, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Well, it's a good thing, that we're the last ones in line." Karey said. "If anyone was to come up behind us and we capture the Cape Cod, it'll look weird."

Then Larry walks up behind her.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see Santa!" he exclaims.

Karey turns to him.

"Beat it, kid!" she hollers, with her claws extracted & her canine teeth showing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Larry hollers & runs away.

The audience laughs at this scene.

It was Dudley's turn now.

"SANTA!" he hollers, as he gets into the chair.

"Ooof!" shouted Cape Cod. "Hey! Watch it, asshole!"

Dudley looks at Cape Cod.

"Hey, you're not Santa. You're that Cape Cod, that tried to flood Petropolis that one time."

"And you're that annoying dog king, who stopped me from turning your land into an ocean!" Cape Cod sniffs, as he looks at Kitty. "And you must be his queen?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Now, what the hell are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm glad, you asked, cat queen." Cape Cod said. "I have come back up here & try to take over your dry land again."

"How are you gonna do that?" Roz asks.

"By promising your land-walking offspring, to give them Christmas presents, but not actually giving to them!" Cape Cod laughs.

The TUFF quartet looks at him. Then they started laughing at the lame villain.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! That's the stupidest evil plan, we ever heard!" they laughed, as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Cape Cod shouted. "It's not funny! It's evil! Millions will die!"

"HA!HA!HA!HA!" the four TUFF agents laughs. "Why don't you give up?"

The audience laughs, as Cape Cod was starting to get pissed.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" he growls.

Karey picks up the fish bowl.

"Mmmmmm! I think, I know who am I gonna have for lunch?" she said, as she licks her lips, as the audience laughs.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, LAND FELINE!" Cape Cod cries. "I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted. "We're gonna have you fried for lunch, when we get done in here. Rather you like it or not!"

Then she opens up a TUFF cooler, then she pours the fish bowl contents into it.

She locks it.

The audience laughs.

"Haaaaa! That was easy!" Karey said. "I thought, it was actually gonna be harder than that."

Just then, Roz's wrist com goes off.

The Chief was on it.

"Agents; Katswells, Puppy, & Kitten. There's a street gang stealing electronics at Best Computers." he shouted. "Stop their asses!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Roz said, as she turns off her wrist communicator.

"Oh shit!" Karey said. "This sounds like, this is gonna be a kick-ass fight!"

"Let's go!" Kitty said.

**At Best Computers.**

The place was being held up.

It was held up by the ESK.

"Aight!" shouted the leader of the ESK. "Give us all your electronics or else!"

Then he starts shooting into the air.

All of the clerks started giving the ESK all of the electronics.

The TUFF quartet busts in, with their guns drawned.

"Freeze!" Kitty shouted.

"You're not stealing any of the electronic shit!" Roz shouted. "Not on my watch!"

The leader of the ESK smirks at the TUFF quartet.

"Well. Well. Well." he started. "If it isn't that sexy cat girl, who was at that dog's pool party, that me & my gang attended this summer."

"Yeah, it is!" Kitty sniffed. "And you're that punk-ass, who flirted with me & tried to crash my Dudley's pool party."

"That's right, honey cakes." the leader of the ESK said, as he smiled at Kitty.

Dudley was pissed at this scene, that was happening.

"Don't you dare, smile at my girl!" he shouted.

The ESK leader turns to Dudley.

"I see, that you're still with that mutt, I see?"

"Yes, I am!" Kitty said.

"Well, after today. You will be single & mine's for the taking." the ESK leader said.

"No, I won't!" Kitty said. "Because, after today. Your ass will be in juvie!"

"Yeah, right." the ESK leader said, as he turns to the rest of the ESK. "Shoot that mutt dead!"

Then the ESK started shooting at the TUFF quartet.

They hid behind some tables.

"Damn!" Karey said. "Now, this is what I'm talkin' about!"

Kitty then peaks her head out & shoots her gun at one of the ESK member's hand.

"Aw, shit!" the member cries.

"Ha! Got him!" Kitty said.

Then she turns to the others.

"Shoot at their hands, everyone!"

"Right!" Karey & Roz said, as they got their AK's.

"What about me, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. I want you to blast their hands off, with your blaster." she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, as he saluted.

Then he, Roz, & Karey stands up & start shooting their guns at the ESK.

"AHHHHHH!" the ESK members shouted, as their guns were shot from their hands. "Fuckin' bitches!"

"Bitches! BITCHES! We show you bitches." Roz & Karey shouted, as they turn to Dudley. "Blast their hands, Dudley!"

"Alright!" Dudley shouted, as he aims his blaster at the ESK.

He blasts his blaster at the ESK members hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the ESK shouted. "OUR FUCKIN' HANDS!"

Kitty sets her sights, at the ESK leader.

"Now, to get your ass!" she said, as she aimed her gun at the ESK leader.

She shoots the gun from the ESK's leader's hand.

"Ha!Ha! Got ya!" Kitty exclaims.

"AHHHHHH!" the ESK leader shouted, as he held his hurting hand. "You bitch!"

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Shoot at his hand, Dudley!" she shouted.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he aims his blaster at the leader of the ESK.

He shoots his blaster at him, which fries him to a crisp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the ESK leader cried.

"ATTACK THE ASSHOLES!" Karey shouted.

"YEAH!" the other three TUFF members shouted.

Then they ran from behind the tables & started beating the hell out of the ESK members.

"YAAAAA!" Karey shouted, as she threw a punch at a ESK member.

"Cheese with broccoli!" Dudley shouted, as he threw a brutal puppy punch at another ESK member.

"HAAAAAA!" Kitty shouted, as she delivers a karate kick to the ESK leader's chin.

"GO TO HELL!" Roz shouted, as she delivers roundhouse karate kick to some ESK members.

"HIYA!" Karey shouted, as she delivers some karate chops to the heads of the ESK members.

Dudley then drinks a beer.

"BEER BRINGS PAIN!" he shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then a surge of energy goes through him and he started pelting the ESK gang with a bunch of Ultra Puppy Punches.

Kitty & Roz drunk some DeLisle Wine.

"WINE BRINGS PAIN!" they shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then surges of energy goes through the Katswell twins & they started pelting the ESK with Ultra Kitty Punches.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the ESK cries. "That hurts!"

"So, what?" Kitty asked, as she took out her gun. "You're a bunch of pussies, anyways."

Then she shoots them in their kneecaps.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" the ESK cries.

"SHUT UP, PUSSIES!" Roz shouted, as she took out some pop rocks & a soda.

She puts the soda into the pop rocks, making herself a pop rock bomb.

"See you in hell, candy boys." she shouted, as she threw the pop rock bomb at the ESK.

The bomb hit its target.

"OWWWWWWWW!" the ESK pussies cried.

"SHUT UP!" Karey shouted, as she threw several more Brooklyn cat punches.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the ESK hollers.

"FUCK YOU, PUNKS!" Kitty shouted, as she delivers her patented Simpson Cat Karate Kick on the ESK punks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the ESK cries again.

Roz took out a Cherry Homey Holla & downs it.

She gets more buffed & muscle bound.

"FUCK OFF!" she hollers.

She beats the living hell out off the ESK assholes & with her Simpson Cat Kick, the ESK was down for the count.

"WE GIVE! WE GIVE!" the ESK shouted.

Then Kitty goes over & starts arresting them. One by One.

The audience applaudes for the TUFF agents.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Karey, Roz, & Kitty were in the breakroom.

Kitty had a frying pan. Roz had the seasoned salt, pepper, salt, & the flour. Karey had the Cape Cod, sitting out on the table.

"You! Cat!" the stupid fish shouted, as Karey picks up a knife. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"We're gonna fry you up to lunch." Karey said.

"What!" Cape Cod exclaims. "Oh no! You're not gonna eat me!"

Then he tries to escape, but Karey grabs him & cuts his stomach open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cape Cod cried, as the audience laughs at this scene.

"Nighty night, fishy." Karey said, as she started taking out the Cape Cod's blood, guts, & bones.

Soon, the fish was cleaned.

"Alright." Karey said. "The cod's ready to be fried."

"Okay." Roz said, as she took the cod's body & put it into the flour.

After the flour was all over the Cape Cod's body. Kitty takes the cod's body & put it into the frying pan.

The Cape Cod's body sizzles in the frying pan.

"Mmmmm!" Karey said. "That sounds good!"

"Don't worry." Roz said. "It will be."

"Yep." Kitty said, as she started preparing the plates for the fried cod. "We're usin' our family recipe for fried fish."

"Ooooh!" Karey said. "Sounds delicious."

"It is." Roz said, as she turns over the cod & the skillet sizzles. "It won, us the fish-frying contest, 15 years in a row."

"Damn!" Karey said. "That's a fuckin' long streak."

"It is." Roz said, as she took out the fried cod & set it on some papers towels. "Just gotta let it, cool off for a bit. Then we can eat."

Just then, Dudley walks in.

"Something smells fuckin' good!" he drools, as the audience laughs. "I want some!"

Kitty goes to the fried cod & starts cutting him up.

"It's that, annoying Cod fish, that we captured earlier, baby." she said.

"Ooooh! Can I have some, Kit-Kat?" Dudley begged, as the audience laughs. "Please?"

"Do you even like fish?" Kitty asked.

"Y-Yeah." Dudley said.

"Alrighty then." Kitty said, as she cut off a piece of her fish and gives it to him. "Enjoy it, Dudley."

Dudley takes a bite from the cod.

"YUCK!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "This is nasty!"

"I knew, you would hate it, Duds." Kitty laughed, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Roz said. "You know, what they say."

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Fish is brain food." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"What?" Dudley asked again, not getting Roz's joke.

Kitty gives him a sub sandwich.

"Here, baby." she said. "Eat this."

"Sub sandwich!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "YAY!"

Then he starts eating the sub sandwich.

"Alright." Roz said. "Now, let's start eatin' this fish!"

"YEAH!" Kitty & Karey exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

So, they started eating the former Cape Cod's fried body.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Roz droved Dudley to the jewelry store now.

"I'll be waiting out here for you, Duds." Roz called out.

"Okay." Dudley shouted, as he runs into the jewelry store.

He runs up to the display case.

The jeweler walks up.

"Yes?" the jeweler asked.

"I am here to buy an engagement ring." Dudley said. "I've got the money."

"Ah, good." the jeweler said, as he took out a case of rings. "Here you go."

So, Dudley looks through all of the rings, until he found the right ring, that was the right size.

"Ha! This is the one!" he shouted. "This is it!"

"Okay, sir." said the jeweler, as he took out a ring. "This ring is the cat's meow. This ring is the DeLisle Emerald Diamond Ring."

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims. "How much?"

"It costs; $5,295, sir." the jeweler said.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he took out his wallet & paided for the ring. "Here you go."

"Alright, sir." the jeweler said. "Do you want the ring in a case?"

"Yes, please." Dudley said.

So the jeweler put the ring into a case & then he gave it to Dudley.

"Here you go, sir." the jeweler said. "I hope, your special girl enjoys it."

"Oh. She will." Dudley said. "She will."

Then he gets into Roz's ride.

She turns to him.

"So, Duds." Roz started. "Did you get your engagement ring?"

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he opens up the small ring box. "Look."

He shows her the ring.

"Wow." Roz awed. "I know, Kitty's gonna love it. So, when are you gonna pop the question to her? On Christmas morning?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "She is gonna be so thrilled!"

"Good." Roz said. "So, are you ready to go to the car dealership now?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Okay." Roz said.

Then she drives them to the car dealership.

* * *

><p><strong>At Chad's Hot Exotic Cars &amp; More.<strong>

Dudley & Roz was looking at all of the cars.

"Damn!" Dudley awed. "Just look at all these cars, Rozzie!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "They are so fuckin' hot."

Then Dudley, sees the car, that he wanted to get Kitty.

"There, Rozzie!" he exclaims, as he hops up & down as the audience laughs. "There's the car, that I want to get for Kit-Kat!"

"Okay." Roz said. "Now, where's a car salesman at?"

Just then, a car salesman appears.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "We're looking to buy a car."

"Really?" the car salesman asks.

"Yes." Roz said.

The salesman started sweating.

"You don't know, how happy I am to hear that!" he exclaims.

"Why?" Dudley & Roz asked in unison.

"Because, you're my one last customer." the car salesman said. "If I sell you a car, I get my 1,000,000th sale & I'm gonna win a vacation to Hawaii."

"Well. That's good for you." Roz said, as she & Dudley sits down at the car salesman's desk.

"So, what car, do you two want?" the car salesman asked, as he took out some contracts.

"We want the 2012 dark emerald Corvette." Dudley said.

"Okay." the car salesman said, as he Dudley a pen. "I need you to sign all of the necessary shit."

So, Dudley was about to start signing all of the contracts, when Roz stops him.

"Wait a minute, Duds." she said. "How about, you let me read & you'll sign?"

"What for, Rozzie?" Dudley asked.

"Just to make sure, everything's right." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

So, Roz looks at all of the contracts.

"Wait a minute." she said.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"It says here, that we need to test drive the car first, to see if anything's wrong." Roz explains.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot about that."

Roz turns to the car salesman.

"You gotta go on a test drive with us." she said.

"Ahhh, dammit!" the car salesman sniffed, as the audience laughs. "I'm never gonna go to the Hawaiian Islands!"

"Either you go with us, or we go to someone else." Roz threatened him, as the audience laughs.

"I'll go with you!" the car salesman exclaims, as the audience laughs.

**Somewhere in Petropolis.**

Dudley, Roz, & the car salesman was taking the Corvette out on a test drive. Roz was driving it.

"Damn!" Roz exclaims, as she makes a turn. "This car, sure drives like a dream!"

"And it rides like a dream too!" Dudley exclaims.

"That not all." the car salesman said. "This car gets 50 miles per gallon. Security system. Seat warmers for cold days like this. Wipers. Wiper fluid. Heat & AC system."

"Whoa! This sure is a cool car!" Dudley exclaims.

"It sure is." Roz said.

Then a kid runs out onto the street.

Roz sees the kid.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims & put on the brakes.

The Corvette stops, just within 5 feet of the stupid kid.

"And anti-lock brakes." the car salesman said.

"That's great." Roz said. "We'll take it."

"Good." the car salesman said. "Let's go back to the dealership."

**Back at dealership.**

Roz & Dudley was sitting at the car salesman's whose name was; Steve, desk now.

Roz was reading the contracts & Dudley signed them.

"There." she said, as she gave Dudley the last contract.

"There." Dudley said, as he signed the last contract.

"There." Steve said, as he took the last contract from Dudley, as the audience laughs.

Then Steve goes to the main office with the contracts.

Minutes later, he walks out of the office, wearing some Hawaiian clothes.

He tosses the keys to the Corvette to Roz.

"Hope, you love the new car." Steve called out, as he grabs his suitcase. "As you excuse me. I gotta catch my plane."

Roz turns to Dudley with a smile, as she showed him the keys.

"We got Kitty's brand new car!" Dudley exclaims.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she stood up.

"But." Dudley started. "How are we gonna hide the car from her? How are we gonna drive it home? How is Mario, gonna save the princess this time?"

Roz covers up his mouth, as the audience laughs.

"Well, we keep the car at my garage." Roz said. "Then early on Christmas morning, I'll drive it to your & Kitty's house."

"Okay." Dudley said.

"Well, as for us getting it to my house." Roz started. "You drive my Corvette, while I drive Kitty's."

"Okay." Dudley said.

"And the answer for your third question." Roz said. "It's the same old thing. Mario's gonna storm to Bowser's Castle & rescue the princess. Like always."

The audience laughs.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Come on, let's go." Roz said, as she & Dudley go to the cars.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later.<strong>

It was the night before Christmas.

Everyone was at the TUFF annual Christmas Party.

Many of the background poser agents were getting drunk off of the egg nog, but this scene isn't about them.

It shows the main TUFF agents now.

They were also celebrating.

"Whoo! Hoohoohoo!" the Chief shouted drunkenly. "This is so fuckin' fun! I wish, everyday was Christmas Eve. So I can get drunk, every fuckin' day!"

"Uh, you already do get dra-dra-drunk everyday." Keswick said, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Roz said. "You always drink 50 bottles of beer daily."

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Well." the Chief slurred. "Whatever."

Then he passes out.

The audience laughs.

"What a drunk." Karey sniffed.

"Yeah." said the other four in unison, as the audience laughs.

Karey turns to the other four.

"So, what are you four are gonna do on Christmas break?" she asks.

"I'm gonna help Mama Ka-Ka-Keswick around the house." Keswick said. "Then I'm gonna date some Ha-Ha-Ho's."

"I'm gonna get high, watch episodes of Beavis & Butt-head; old episodes of T.U.F.F Puppy, Seinfeld, & masturbate to Kitty photos." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"I'm gonna, listen to that old school rap shit." Roz said. "And party my ass off."

"I'm gonna relax around the house." Kitty started. "And I'm gonna catch up on my soaps."

"Interesting." Karey said.

"So, what are you gonna do, on Christmas break, Karey?" Dudley asked.

"I'm gonna rest up from my move here." Karey said, as she took a sip of punch. "Oh. My family's coming to visit me also."

"Thank god, my family's too busy to see me." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"And my family's too busy." Dudley said.

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. Your family just consists of your mom & your brother." she said boredly.

"Yeah, I know, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "I was just saying, that's all."

"Oh." Kitty said.

Just then, Jersey walks up & picks up a punch.

"Ay-yo!" he said. "Hey, Dudley. How the fuck are youse?"

"I'm doin' fine, Jersey." Dudley said. "I'm glad, that you was able to make it."

"Yeah." Jersey said, as he starts drinking some of his punch. "I love fuckin' Christmas. This is the time for giving & togetherness with friends & family."

"You consider us, your family, Jersey?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Jersey said. "I have my own family vistin' over at my house."

"I'm glad, that you're not lonely on Christmas, dude." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "I can't imagine you being alone on Christmas, like some bum."

The Chief wakes back up.

"Did someone called me?" he asks, as the audience laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, bum!" Kitty shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." the Chief said, as he passes back out.

The audience laughs.

"See, what I mean?" Roz asks Jersey, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. I see, what you mean." Jersey said, as the audience laughs. "Well, your Chief's a fuckin' drunk."

"Tell us about it." the TUFF agents said in unison as the audience laughs.

Just then Dudley looks above him.

He sees a mistletoe hanging above Kitty.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." he called to her.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes, Dudleykins?" Kitty asked.

"This!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he gives her a big, long kiss.

The audience whoos to this.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he kisses his girlfriend.

They broke off the kiss ten minutes later.

"Whoa, baby." Kitty said. "That was some kiss! Why did you do it?"

Dudley points to the mistletoe.

"That's why, Kit-Kat." he said.

"Oh." Kitty said, as she blushed. "Go right ahead, Dudleykins."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he gives her another kiss.

The audience whoos.

"Aw, shit!" Roz said. "Looks like, those two want to start their Christmas break, early."

"What?" Karey asked. "What are you talkin' about?"

Roz turns to her.

"Kitty & Duds are lovers, Karey." she said.

"Oh." Karey said. "That's so sweet."

"It is." Roz said.

10 minutes later, Kitty & Dudley broke off the romantic kiss.

"Mmmmm." Kitty said, as she blushed. "I really loved that, Dudley."

"So, did I, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as the audience whoos.

Jersey, Roz, Karey, & Keswick watches this unfold.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit." Keswick said. "I think, they're falling for each other, even more."

"Yeah." Jersey said. "That type of shit, always happen to yas, at this time of year."

Dudley looks at Kitty lovingly.

"Damn!" he said. "You are so beautiful!"

Kitty blushes.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said, as the audience whoos.

Roz comes inbetween them.

"Let's get back to partying!" she shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Keswick said.

"Yeah!" Karey said.

"Hell yeah!" Jersey shouted.

"YEAH!" shouted all of the background poser agents, as the audience laughs.

Then Roz takes out a CD that said; 'Christmas on Death Row'.

She puts it into her CD player & it starts.

The song; 'Santa Claus Goes through the ghetto' plays & everyone started dancing to the old school jam.

**Later.**

It was after midnight now.

Dudley looks at the clock.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "It's after fuckin' midnight!"

"Yeah, so?" Kitty asked.

"So? Don't you wanna go to bed, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked. "Don't you wanna wake up early, to see your presents?"

Kitty looks at him.

A wide smile spreads across her face.

"YEAH!" she exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." Roz said. "This party is getting kind of weak."

"I agree." Karey said.

"I a-a-agree too!" Keswick added, as the audience laughs.

"I'm out!" Jersey shouted. "See youse, TUFF agents. Merry Christmas!"

Then he leaves.

"Smart idea." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then they leave the Christmas party, as the background poser agents started drinking more & more of the egg nog.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on, at 7:30.<strong>

Dudley was in his bed.

He wakes up.

"Today's Christmas!" he exclaims, as he jumps out of bed. "Time to get Kitty's car, from Roz's house!"

Then he gets up from his bed & leaves his room.

He grabs the keys to the TUFF mobile & leaves the house quietly.

**At Roz's house.**

Roz & Dudley was getting the car ready.

"So, Duds." Roz started. "What you got for me this Christmas."

Dudley takes out a small box from hammerspace.

"Here you go, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Merry Christmas."

So Roz opens up the small box, to see a sapphire bracelet with her name on it.

"Oh Duds." she said. "I love it!"

Then she puts it on.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

She starts giving him small kisses, as Dudley blushes.

"Ah, it was nothing, Rozzie." Dudley blushed, as the audience laughs. "Anything, for my new best friend."

Roz smiles widely.

"Oh, how sweet of you, Duds." she said, as she hugs on him.

Dudley blushes.

"Yeah, Rozzie." he said. "Now, let's get Kitty's car to the house now."

"Alright." Roz said.

Then she hops into Kitty's new Corvette and pulls out, as Dudley follows her in the TUFF mobile.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kitty &amp; Dudley's house.<strong>

Roz had just pulled up.

"Now, all we need is the ribbon on it." Dudley said.

"I can handle that, Duds." Roz said.

Then she took out a giant red ribbon from hammerspace.

She puts it ontop of the car.

"There, Duds." Roz said. "It's perfect."

"Okay." Dudley said, as he tosses Roz the keys to the TUFF mobile. "Take the TUFF mobile out for a while. I need to give my girl, her presents."

"Alright, Duds." Roz said, as she caught the keys to the TUFF mobile. "Fuck her brains out."

The audience whoos sexually as she hops into the TUFF mobile & pulls out of the driveway, as Dudley runs into the house.

Dudley goes to Kitty's room.

She was still asleep.

He looks at her.

"Awww. Doesn't she look cute?" he whispers.

Kitty wakes up suddenly.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" she shouted, as she grabs Dudley & tosses him into a wall.

The audience laughs at this.

She then realizes, that she threw Dudley.

"Dudley." Kitty said. "You should know better, than to sneak up on a secret agent."

"I know." Dudley said drunkenly, as the audience laughs.

Then he snaps out of it.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." he started. "Are you ready for your presents now?"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he stood up. "Let's go."

"But lemme get into something, a lot more comfortable, baby." Kitty said, as the audience whoos.

"Okay!" Dudley said as he smiles widely, as the audience laughs at his stupid grin on his face.

Then he runs out of her room.

**In Living room, five minutes later.**

Dudley was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kitty.

"I can't wait, for Kit-Kat to see her gifts!" Dudley said.

"Oh, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "I'm ready, as I ever be."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Here I come."

Then Kitty comes out.

She was wearing a sexy red female Santa mid-drift top. Sexy black female Santa mini skirt, which stops on her upper thighs, a Santa hat & black Santa boots.

She was also wearing some pink lipstick.

The audience whoos at Kitty's sexiness.

"Do you like, Dudleykins?" she asked in a sexy tone.

Dudley's eyes went wide & his mouth hung down.

The audience laughs at his reaction.

"No." he said. "I LOVE IT!"

Kitty laughs sexually, as she goes over to him.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said, as she sat next to him. "I brought it, just for you."

"I love it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "Now, let's give out gifts!"

"Okay." Kitty said. "You first, Dudley baby."

"Alright." he said, as he took out a small green gift wrapped box. "Here you go, Kit-Kat. Merry Christmas."

Kitty opens up the small green box & sees the DeLisle Emerald Diamond Ring.

She gasps.

"Is that..." Kitty started.

"Yep." Dudley said. "It's the DeLisle Emerald Diamond Ring."

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty said. "I love it."

"That's not all, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he took the ring box. "I've got something else for you."

Then he gets on one knee, in front of Kitty.

"Until we met, last year. I thought, I would never find the perfect woman for me, but on that day, we met & I joined T.U.F.F. and became your partner. We have gotten along quite well." Dudley said.

"Quite well." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he continued. "Anyways, Kitty Katswell. Will you marry me? And become Mrs. Dudley Puppy?"

Kitty screeches happily.

"Oh yes, Dudley!" she exclaims. "Yes! I will be Mrs. Dudley Puppy!"

So, Dudley puts the ring on her finger, as the audience applaudes.

"There." Dudley said. "It fits, like a glove."

Kitty blushes.

"It looks good on me, Dudley honey!" she exclaims. "Oh, thank you!"

"Anytime, Kit-Kat baby." Dudley said. "But that's the first part of the two gifts, I got for you."

"Really?" Kitty asked. "There's more?"

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he stood up. "Now close your eyes, beautiful."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she closes her eyes. "They're closed."

"Wait a minute." Dudley said.

Then he puts her hands over her eyes.

"There." Dudley said. "Just making sure, that you don't peek, Kit-Kat."

Then Dudley puts Kitty's jacket over her shoulders & he puts his hands on her shoulders also.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Let's go."

Then he leads Kitty outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside.<strong>

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "On the count of three; I want you to open your eyes, okay?"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

"Alright." Dudley said. "1. 2. 3!"

Then he takes his hands off of Kitty's eyes & she opens them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KITTY!" Dudley shouted.

Kitty gasps at the dark emerald Corvette.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty shouted happily. "THAT'S THE 2012 CORVETTE, THAT I ALWAYS WANTED!"

Then she turns to Dudley.

"How did you know, that I wanted a brand new car for Christmas?"

"Well, a little birdy told me." Dudley said, hiding the fact, that he knew about it. "Here's the keys, Kit-Kat. Take it out for a spin."

He tosses her the keys.

"Thank you, honey." Kitty said, as she catches the keys. "Thank you, very much."

Then she hops into the Corvette starts it & speeds out of the driveway.

The audience whoos, cheers, & applaudes to this.

Dudley sighs happily.

"I'm so glad, that I made her happy." he said. "Let's go see, what gifts Kit-Kat brought for me!"

Then he runs into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later.<strong>

Dudley had opened up his gifts, which was; a brand new squeak toy, a Nintendo 3DS & several new Mario 3DS games, & a ipad.

He was exploring the ipad, when he hears some tires screeching.

"Sounds like, my fiancée's back." Dudley said.

Then Kitty runs into the house.

She was wearing a long green scarf.

The audience applaudes, whistles, & cheers, at her entrance.

"Hey, honey." Kitty started. "I see, that you opened up your gifts, that I got for ya."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "I love them. Thank you, Kit-Kat! Thank you!"

"Thank you, for getting that car I always wanted, sweetie." Kitty said, as she took off her scarf. "Now, I want to give you one more present."

Dudley sets down his brand new ipad.

"Okay." he said, as he looks around. "Where is it?"

"It's in my room." Kitty said in a sexy voice. "On my bed."

The audience whoos at what Kitty had said.

Dudley gets what Kitty was talking about.

"Oh, I get it now." he said, as the audience laughs. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she goes to her room, as Dudley follows.

The audience whoos & laughs at this.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kitty's room.<strong>

Dudley sits on the bed.

"Are you ready, for my gift for you?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, sweetie." Kitty said, as she walks sexually up to him. "Mmmmm! I am getting so hot in these tiny, itty-bitty clothes. Do you think, that I should take them off?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she reaches for her top & pulls it down.

She was wearing a sexy red skinny bra.

"Love it?" she asks.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "Can I help you?"

"Sure, Dudley honey." Kitty said.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he takes off the black Santa female mini-skirt, when he sees her black panties which said; _'For: Dudley. From: Kitty'_ on it.

"Whoa!" Dudley said, as he smiles.

"Go ahead, Dudley baby." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Open it."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he pulls off Kitty's panties & tosses them aside.

"Now, start eating me out, honey." Kitty said in a erotic tone.

Then Dudley starts eating Kitty out.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmm!' Kitty said, as she puts a hand on the back of Dudley's head. "Oh Dudley!"

Dudley licks deeper into Kitty's pussy.

"Mmmmmmmm!" he said, as he keeps licking & swallowing the juices of Kitty's pussy.

He was getting hard from licking Kitty's womanhood.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually, as she dug her fingers deeper into Dudley's head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She pushes his head, even deeper into her pussy.

Despite the darkness, Dudley keeps eating her out.

After 40 minutes of this, Kitty was ready to hit her climax now.

"Ahhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screams, as she cums in Dudley's face. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dudley pulls his head from Kitty's pussy & starts licking his face.

"Mmmmm!" he said, as he licks his face. "Your cum, tastes sweeter than ever, Kit-Kat baby!"

"Thank you, baby." Kitty panted. "Make sure, that you get all of my cum. If you do it, I'll give you a special treat."

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims, with wide eyes.

Then he licks the rest of Kitty's cum off his face.

"Mmmmm!" he said.

He then licks Kitty's pussy clean off her cum.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

**Ten minutes later.**

All of Kitty's cum was all gone.

Kitty smiles at him.

"Good job, on licking up my cum, honey." she said in a erotic tone. "Now, for me to give you a special treat now."

"What is it, baby?" Dudley asked.

Kitty then takes off her bra & exposes her sexy big 42B's out at Dudley.

"I'm gonna give you a titjob & a blowjob." she said sexually.

"Cool!" Dudley exclaims.

So Kitty, wraps her sexy tits around Dudley's erected cock.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty utters sexually. "Your cock feels so good, inbetween my sexy tits."

"Ahhhh! Your sexy titties feel so good, wrapped around my cock, Kit-Kat." Dudley sighs happily. "Go to work on my cock."

So Kitty shoves Dudley's cock into her mouth & she starts sucking on the head, as she moves her breast muscles, which makes them stroke Dudley's shaft.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually, with the cock in her mouth.

Dudley throws his head back.

"Ahhhhh! Damn, Kitty!" he exclaims. "You do give some great head!"

Then he starts stroking her hair.

Kitty strokes her sexy tits on Dudley's cock shaft even faster, as he did this action to her.

She even starts sucking harder & faster on his cock head too.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty utters, as she continues this blowjob.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Dudley moans. "This feels so fuckin' good, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty sucks even more rougher & faster, as her tits strokes on his shaft even faster.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

In response to this, Dudley strokes Kitty's hair, even more.

After 30 minutes on this. Dudley had hit his climax.

"Ahhhhh! I'm gonna cum!" he shouted.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moaned, as she heard this.

She takes Dudley's cock out of her mouth.

"Go ahead & gush your cum all over my face, Dudley honey!" Kitty exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he shoots his love glue all over Kitty's sexy tits & her pretty face, which she got some in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" she said. "It feels so good on my sexy titties & my pretty face, Dudleykins."

"Tha-Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley panted, as he stops cumming.

Kitty starts licking the cum, that was on her sexy tits.

"Mmmmmmm, delicious!" she said, as she licked it off her breasts & face.

"That's right, Kit-Kat honey." Dudley said. "Lick it all up, just like the good cat, you are."

So, Kitty keeps licking the cum off of her breasts & face.

**20 minutes later.**

All of Dudley's cum was licked off now.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said. "That was delicious, Dudleykins."

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Now, I want to fuck you. Completely naked!"

"Okay, baby." Kitty said.

So she takes off her black Santa boots, as Dudley takes off his black shirt.

Kitty stares at his 6 pack abs.

"Mmmmmm! I love your abs, Dudleykins." she said in a erotic tone, as she stares at Dudley's abs.

"Thank you, babe." Dudley said. "You can feel them, if you want."

"OKAY!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face, as the audience whoos.

Then she starts massaging & tickling Dudley's buffed upper body.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty utters sexually. "I love the feel of them."

The sensation of Kitty's fingers, made Dudley's cock re-erected.

His cock sticks upward.

Kitty sees this & smiles.

"Mmmmm!" she utters sexually, as she touches it. "All that tickling made your 'friend' hard, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"So, is your friend ready to fuck?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos sexually.

"YES, HE IS!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Do you wanna fuck me; doggystyle, missionary, or cowgirl style?"

"COWGIRL!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she stood up. "You get ready. I need to take something first."

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims, as he lays on Kitty's bed.

Kitty goes into her bathroom.

A few seconds later, she comes back out.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she said, as she gets onto Dudley's cock. "I'm ready now."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims.

Then Kitty starts thrusting her hips.

"Ahhhhh!" Kitty cries. "So, fuckin' big! Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" Dudley cries. "So, fuckin' tight! Ahhhhh!"

Kitty keeps thrusting her hips.

"Ahhhhh! I love this!" Kitty cries erotically.

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he looks up to see, Kitty's sexy bosoms bounce, as she thrusts on his cock.

"Sexy tits!" he said. "Must...touch!"

Then he touches Kitty's sexy tits.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said. "So soft!"

"Mmmmm!" Kitty purrs. "Seems like a certain someone loves my titties."

"Yeah, I do baby." Dudley said, as he started massaging his fiancée's tits. "I love them!"

"Thank you, baby." Kitty said, as she keeps thrusting her hips. "Have fun with them."

So, Dudley keeps massaging her breasts, as Kitty keeps thrusting her pussy into Dudley's cock.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually, as Dudley starts pulling & tugging on her breasts now.

"Come on, Kit-Kat sweetie." Dudley whispered. "Give it to me."

80 minutes later, Kitty was hollering now.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted, as Dudley was tugging her tits at a lightning pace.

"C'mon, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted. "Gimme your milk. NOW!"

"Ahhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screams, as she squirts her breast milk.

"Ahhhhh!" Dudley said. "There's my prize! Thank you, Kit-Kat honey!"

"Any-Anytime, baby." Kitty panted.

Then Dudley starts drinking Kitty's breast milk now.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" he said, as he drinks the breast milk. "Very delicious, Kit-Kat!"

"Thank you, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Drink it all up. It's good for you."

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Dudley said, as he continues drinking.

Drinking all of Kitty's milk, made Dudley hit his climax now.

"Uh, Kit-Kat." he whispers to Kitty. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yes, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims, as she heard the three words. "GIVE IT TO ME, DUDLEY BABY!"

"Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted.

Then he shoves his knot into Kitty & shoots all of the cum, he had in his body into Kitty's pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

Dudley cumming inside her, made Kitty go to the edge now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams sexually.

Then she cums from Dudley cumming in her.

**Five minutes later.**

Kitty gets off of Dudley now.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighs, as Kitty lays next to him.

Then he grabs Kitty & put her onto of him.

Kitty kisses him.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" she said.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as they french kissed.

After six minutes of this, they broke off the kiss.

"Thank you for the sex, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "It was a good Christmas gift."

"Thank you, Dudleykins sweetie." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "I knew, you would like it."

"You used all my cum up." Dudley said. "You're a awesome cat girl. A awesome cat girl."

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Meeeeeeeeeoooooow. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" she said sexually.

"Damn!" Dudley said. "I love that sound, coming out of you."

"Thanks, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "I really, enjoy my presents."

"I knew, you would cutie." Dudley said, as he gives her a kiss.

The audience whoos to this.

"And you know something?" Dudley asked her.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"You will be an awesome wife." said Dudley.

A wide smile spread across Kitty's face.

"Thanks, baby." she said. "And you will be an cool husband."

Dudley smiles.

"Awww." he said, as he blushed & the audience laughs. "Thanks you, Kitty."

Then Kitty stands up & puts her green robe on.

"Okay. It's time to end the chapter now." she said, as she walks over to her black baby grand piano.

"So, you gonna sing the ending theme song again, my soon-to-be-wife?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as all of the lights dimmed & a spotlight was on them.

Then she & Dudley puts on Santa Claus hats & some snow starts falling.

The camera zooms slowly down to Kitty & she starts playing the piano.

After a few notes, Kitty starts singing.

_Hey baby, I hear the blues a-callin',_

_Tossed salad & scrambled eggs_

_Quite stylish._

_And maybe I seem a bit confused,_

_Yeah maybe, but I got you pegged!_

_Ha, Ha, ha, __**Ha!**_

_But I don't know what to do with those tossed salads and scrambled eggs._

_They're callin' again._

_Scrambled eggs all over my face. What is a girl to do._

_Merry Christmas, everyone!_

_Then Kitty smiles sexually at the camera, as she does her sexy pose._

The audience applaudes.

_**A/N: And to see Kitty, dressed up as the sexy Santa costume, look on my profile on deviantart. Under Chappellelazlo. Merry Christmas everyone.**_


	18. Maxin' & Relaxin' in Florida

_**The Kitty Katswell Show**_

Maxin' & Relaxin' in Florida-part 1

_**Alright people. The idea for this chapter was given to me by DarkMageDragon & T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz. The main TUFF characters go down to Miami, Florida for a winter vacation & to get away from Petropolis' cold winter weather. Kitty's & Roz's older sister; Alicia Katswell is introduced. Dudley's older brother; Charlie makes a apperance. For those, who are in the Kitty Katswell Forums. Zippy's twin sister; Snooki makes her first appearance in this fic & four members of the TUFF mini team. This will be a 2 part chapter. So please. Relax, read & review.**_

It was a cold January day in Petropolis. The sidewalks and some of the side streets have a ton of snow on them. Kids were having snowball fights, making snowmen & shit like that. Clouds were in the sky. It looked like, it was about to snow again. Anyways, let's check what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows; Karey, Dudley & Roz in the exercise room now.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Dudley was bench pressing 550 lbs.

Roz was spotting him.

And Karey was training on the speed bag.

"1,010. 1,020, 1,030." Roz counted, as Dudley lifted up the bar. "C'mon, Duds. You're almost there! You're almost close to your old record."

"Good!" Dudley said, as he continues lifting the heavy bar.

"HAAAA! YAAAAAA!" Karey said, as she punches the speed bag.

"1,070, 1,080, 1,090, 1,100!" Roz exclaims. "You did it, Duds! You broke your old record!"

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted, as the audience applaudes for him. "I feel, so buffed!"

"You don't need to tell me that, Duds." Roz said in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos at this.

Just then, Kitty enters the exercise room in her workout clothes. She was carrying her black TUFF gym bag & her hair was in a sexy ponytail.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for the main star.

"Hey, everyone." Kitty greeted.

"Hey, Kitty." Karey greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, Karey." Kitty said, as she sets down her gym bag. "I'm good."

Then she goes over to Dudley.

"How are you today, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos.

"I'm doin' fine today, Kit-Kat honey." Dudley said, as he smiles at her. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Dudley baby?" Kitty asked.

"I just broke my record!" Dudley exclaims.

"You mean, the bench pressing one?" Kitty asked.

"Yes!" Dudley exclaims.

"That's good for you, baby." Kitty said. "Here. Lemme give you an award."

Then she grabs Dudley & dips him.

She gives him a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as the audience whoos.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as the audience whoos.

This sign of affection lasts for five minutes, until they broke it off.

"How did you like that?" Kitty asked, in a sexy tone.

"I love it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I'm glad, that you like it, Dudley baby." she said, as she goes to the treadmill & starts it up. "Time to go for a run."

Then she gets on the treadmill & starts running on it.

Roz picks up a jump rope.

"Time to skip some rope." she said.

Then she started jumping rope.

Dudley watched the sexy fiery red haired feline jump rope.

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims. "You sure can jump rope, Rozzie."

Roz smiles at this compliment.

"Thanks, Duds." she said. "I've had a lot of practice.

"Yeah. We would always sign up for the jump rope competition at school, when we were little kittens." Kitty said.

"You did?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she continues on skipping rope.

"So, did you guys win?" Dudley asked again.

"Yep." Kitty & Roz said in unison. "We won 5 out of the 6 years, we was in elementary school."

"That's great." Dudley said. "But what happen, to the year that you didn't win?"

"Well, I was out sick with the chicken pox, Duds." Roz said.

"And I had to go to the dentist that day." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley muttered. "I bet, that must've sucked, huh?"

"Yeah." the Katswell twins said in unison.

Kitty powers up the treadmill up to 25mph now.

She runs even faster now.

Dudley looks at her in awe.

"Damn, Kit-Kat honey." he started. "Your legs look very, very sexy!"

Kitty turns to him with a smile on her face.

"Why, thank you, Dudley sweetie." she said in a sexy tone.

The audience whoos to this.

Dudley sees her smile sexually.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat honey." he said.

Dudley watches Kitty run on the treadmill.

The sweat was running down her leg & some of it got into her socks.

"Oh man!" Dudley thought to himself. "That is so fuckin' hot!"

Roz & Karey sees this scene.

"Looks like, our Duds is getting hard from this scene." Roz whispers to Karey.

"Yeah." Karey said. "Something tells me, that he & Kitty are gonna fuck afterwards."

"Yeah." Roz said, as the audience whoos & laughs. "I can feel it in my bones."

**30 minutes later.**

Kitty was done with her running now.

"Whoo!" she said, as she threw the towel around herself. "That was some run!"

"Yeah." Dudley sighs happily, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at him.

She smiles & laughs sexually at him.

"I see, that you enjoyed it too, Dudleykins." she said.

"Huh? What?" Dudley asked.

Kitty points to his groin.

"That." she said with lust in her voice.

"Oh." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "I get it, now."

"Do you want to do a certain exercise with me?" Kitty asked in a sexy voice, as the audience whoos at this.

Dudley smiles widely to this, as he knew what Kitty meant.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "But we're already in here."

"I know that." she said in a sexy tone, as she went to the door.

She locks the door.

"We got the whole exercise room to ourselves. We can do whatever we want in here."

"Oh. I get it." Dudley said, as Kitty comes up to him. "We're gonna fuck in here, right?"

"Yes, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos. "I saw you, watching all of the sweat running down my sexy legs."

"Uh, no." Dudley lied as the audience laughs.

Kitty rubs her sexy legs at him.

The audience whoos to this.

"Are you sure?" she asks in a sexy voice. "I thought, I saw ya."

Dudley starts sweating a lot more & was getting anxious.

"ALIRGHT! ALRIGHT!" he shouted. "I was watching all of the sweat, run down your sexy legs! Your legs are just so goddamn sexy! I just wanna cum on them!"

Kitty smiles to this.

"I knew, you was." she said in a sexy tone. "Now, why don't we get started & fuck?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he grabs her & starts kissing on her.

The audience whoos to this.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dudley said.

Kitty rubs Dudley 6 pack, through his black muscle shirt.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she purred.

Dudley stops kissing.

"Mmmmm!" he said.

"Does my Dudley love getting his abs rubbed?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as the audience whoos at this. "I love it."

"I'm glad, that you love it, baby." Kitty said. "Now lift your arms for me, please?"

"OKAY!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs, as he lifts his arms up.

So, Kitty takes off his shirt.

"Mmmm!" Kitty moans sexually, as she tosses Dudley's shirt away.

Then Dudley rubs Kitty's breasts, which was still in her bra & shirt.

"Oh man!" Dudley said, as he rubs Kitty's sexy breasts.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said. "I'm loving this!"

Then she takes her shirt off & exposes her breasts, which was in a black bra.

Dudley's eyes went wide, when he saw her sexy tits.

"Whoa! Sexy ass tits!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

"You love, no?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

"I'm glad, baby." Kitty said, as she took off her tight black shorts.

She was wearing her black panties, as well as her bra, socks & shoes.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs at his reaction.

Then he grabs her & continues the makeout session.

"Mmmmmm!" he said.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said.

Then she reaches for her shoes & untied them.

She takes off her shoes.

Then she takes off her socks & she rubs her feet.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said in a sexy tone. "My feet feels so much better now."

Dudley gets even harder, when he sees her sexy feet.

"Oh man!" he thought. "I would like to cum all over those sexy feet!"

Kitty looks at him.

"I see you looking at my feet, Dudleykins." she started in a sexy tone. "I bet you wanna cum on them, huh?"

"YES!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs at his reaction.

"Well, how about you fuck me first, then you can cum all over my sexy peds." Kitty said. "Sounds like a plan?"

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted again, as the audience laughs. "LET'S GET TO IT!"

"Okay, baby." Kitty said. "Take off my panties, please?"

So, Dudley takes off Kitty's black sport panties & takes a sniff of them.

"Mmmmmm!" he said, as he inhales.

"You like the smell of my panties, huh?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "It makes me even harder."

Kitty looks at his groin.

"I can see that." she said in a sexy tone. "I wanna take a ride on it."

"Well, go ahead then Kit-Kat, babe." Dudley said. "You're at least old enough & sexy enough to ride on the Dudley."

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Okay." she said.

So, she gets onto Dudley's erected cock & she starts thrusting her hips.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dudley exclaims. "So tight!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Kitty exclaims sexually. "So fuckin' big! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

So Kitty thrusts her hips as she rides on Dudley's cock.

Dudley looks up at Kitty's breasts.

They were trying to come out of her bra.

He smiles at this.

"Looks like, a certain someone's trying to come out of her bra." Dudley teased.

Kitty looks down at him & she blushes.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot about that." she said, as she reached down to her bra straps. "I'll take it off."

Dudley stops her.

"Stop, Kit-Kat." he started. "I'll take it off for you."

"Okay, baby." Kitty said, as she smiled.

So Dudley reaches up for Kitty's bra & pulls it off.

He tosses away.

"Now. That's better." Dudley said.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said. "My titties are out in the open now. They are free from the itty bitty bra of mines."

Then Kitty thrusts her hips even faster, as her tits bounced.

Dudley looked at them bounce.

"Oh man!" he said. "Must massage them!"

Then he puts his hands onto Kitty's breasts & starts massaging them.

Kitty throws her head back.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually. "I love your hands on my titties, Dudleykins."

"I know, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he massages his fiancée's breasts. "I'm thirsty. I need a drink."

Then he starts tugging on Kitty's breasts.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as Dudley tugs on her breasts. "That's right, baby. Milk me. Fuck me. Milk & fuck me, Dudley honey!"

"Don't worry, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he tugs on her breasts & thrusts into her. "I will."

Then he starts tugging on her breasts harder now.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

Dudley thrusts into her a lot faster now, as he tugs on her breasts hard.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said. "Your breasts are starting to swell, Kit-Kat."

"That's good!" Kitty said. "I'm about to squirt!"

"Great!" Dudley exclaims, as he tugs Kitty's sexy tits even harder. "Squirt your milk for me!"

"Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually, as she squirts her breast milk. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There's my prize!" Dudley said, as he puts his mouth on Kitty's breasts & starts drinking the milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmm! Delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, as he drunk the milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!"

"Thank you, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

Drinking Kitty's breast milk, makes Dudley hit his breaking point.

He stops drinking.

"OH SHIT!" Dudley exclaims. "I'M GONNA CUM, KITTY HONEY!"

"GIVE IT TO ME, BABY!" Kitty exclaims. "I WANT YOU TO GUSH ALL OF YOUR CUM INTO ME!"

"OKAY!" Dudley shouted.

So he shoves his knot into Kitty.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he started releasing his cum into Kitty's insides. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dudley cumming inside her, makes Kitty hit her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers sexually, as she starts cumming on Dudley's cock. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dudley continues drinking Kitty's breast milk.

"That's right, Dudleykins." Kitty sighs sexually. "Drink all of my milk. It's good for you."

10 minutes later, all of Kitty's breast milk was all gone.

"That was delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, as he burped & the audience laughs. "That was a good drink."

"I'm glad, that you enjoyed it, baby." Kitty said. "Since, you cummed in me & made me cum. I'm gonna give you that footjob now."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims happily, as Kitty gets off him.

She put her small sexy feet onto Dudley's groin.

"Ready, baby?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Yes, babe." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she starts stroking Dudley's groin & cock with her small, moist, sexy feet.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Dudley said. "This feels so fuckin' good, Kit-Kat!"

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, Dudley." Kitty said, as she started stroking Dudley's cock a little bit faster now.

Then his cock gets re-erected again.

Kitty smiles to this.

"Mmmmm." she said in a sexy tone. "I see, someone's getting hard from having my sexy peds on their cock?"

"Yeah." Dudley sighs happily, as the audience laughs. "I love it, Kitty baby!"

"I can tell." Kitty said in an erotic tone. "Your cock is starting to twitch."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "Ahhhhhh! Shit!"

"Love that?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "AHHHHHHHH! SHIT!"

Then his cock moves in pleasure.

"OH FUCK, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted. "I THINK, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said, as she puts her feet in front of him. "Go ahead & cum all over my sexy peds, Dudley baby!"

"OKAY!" Dudley shouted, as he grabs his cock.

Then he strokes it twenty more times, then he cums all over Kitty's feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as he cums on her feet. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mmmmm! Just look at all that delicious cum!" Kitty exclaims, in a sexy voice. "It feels so good on my sexy little feet! Mmmmmmmmm!"

"Now, lick it off, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Like the good cat girl, you are."

So, Kitty starts licking the cum off of her sexy feet.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" she said, as she licked all of the cum off her sexy feet.

10 minutes later, all of the cum was licked off.

"That was delicious, Dudley baby." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "That tasted better than MacDonald's!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he puts his shirt back on.

"You're welcome, Dudley baby." Kitty said, as she puts all of her clothes back on. "I'm so glad, that you cummed all over my feet. They feel so much better now."

Soon, Kitty was completely dressed now.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Thanks for the quickie, Kit-Kat."

"Anytime, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Anytime."

Then the Chief's voice was heard on the PA.

"ATTENTION, MAIN TUFF AGENTS! REPORT TO MY OFFICE, FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" he shouted.

"Well, let's see what the drunk wants, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "That'll be a wise thing."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Chief's office.<strong>

Kitty, Dudley, Roz, & Karey was sitting in the Chief's office.

Keswick was standing next to the Chief.

And for some stupid reason, there was some background poser agents were in there, too.

"Alright." the Chief started, before he looked at the unimportant background poser agents. "Uh, what the hell, are you background losers doing here?"

"You called the main TUFF agents in here." said a background poser agent.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" the Chief shouted, as he presses a red button, as the audience laughs.

Then a trap door opens underneath the background poser agents and they all fall into a pit that had sharks, tigers, & lions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the losers shouted, as the audience laughs. "THE TEETH!"

The Chief turns to Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Karey, & Keswick.

"Okay." he said with a smile on his face. "I've got news for you all."

"What is it, Chief?" Karey asked. "Are we gonna arrest some assholes again?"

"No, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "But I like your spunk though."

Karey smiles from the compliment.

"Thanks, sir." she said.

"You're welcome, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "So, the news is. That we're going on vacation."

"Again?" Kitty, Keswick, & Dudley asked in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." the Chief said.

"I hope, we're not going ca-ca-camping again." Keswick sniffs.

"No, we're not." the Chief said. "We're going to my beach house in Miami, Florida. I heard, that it's a lot warmer down there."

"A CHRISTMAS VACATION!" Dudley exclaims. "I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A CHRISTMAS VACATION, BEFORE! IT SOUNDS, SO FUN! I CAN'T WAIT TO GOOF OFF & ALL THAT SHIT! I CAN'T WAIT TO..."

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ASS UP FOR A MINUTE, DUDLEY! SO, THAT THE CHIEF CAN FINISH!" Kitty shouted. "HUH!"

"Sorry." Dudley said in a softer sad voice.

"Good!" Kitty sniffed. "Shouting in my fuckin' ear! I could have gone deaf, because of your ass!"

Then she turns to the Chief.

"You may continue, Chief." she said in a calmer voice now.

"Thank you, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "Now, before, I was rudely interrupted. We're going to my beach house, in Miami."

"So, how long ar-ar-are we gonna spend down there, sir?" Keswick asks.

"Probably a month, Keswick." the Chief asks. "Why you ask?"

"Because, Chief." Keswick started. "The last time that we went on vacation, back in August. Crime had risen a lot."

"Yeah, so?" the Chief asked.

Then Keswick takes out a ray gun.

"So, as to keep the crime down while we're away. I have invented this baby!" he said. "It's my patented cloning gun. Now, all we need to do is clone, Agents; Katswells, Puppy, & Kitten."

"Okay." the Chief said.

Keswick turns to Kitty, Dudley, Roz, & Karey.

"Just ha-hold still, please." he said.

"Okay." they said, as they hold still.

Then Keswick shoots his cloning gun at them.

Then standing the agents, were their clones. Except they were smaller, than the regulars.

"Take a la-la-look." Keswick said.

The four agents turn to their mini clones.

"Awwww, how cute!" Kitty exclaims.

"You made mini versions of us." Karey said.

"That is so genius, Keswick!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah, it is." the Chief said, as he turns to the mini clones. "Alright, clones. I christen you; 'Mini T.U.F.F.'"

"Right, Chief!" the minis said.

"I want you to patrol the city, while we're on vacation." the Chief said.

"We're on it, Chief." Mini Kitty said.

"She's so cute!" Kitty awed.

Mini Kitty smiles.

"Why thank you, regular me." she said, as she blushed a little bit.

The audience awws, at this scene.

"Okay, everyone." the Chief started. "This meeting is over. You are dismissed for the day."

"YAY!" everyone shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then they leave the Chief's office.

**At the Katswell's cubical.**

Kitty was getting ready to punch out now.

Dudley walked sadly up to Kitty's side of the cubical.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." he said in a sad voice. "I didn't mean, to make you mad in the Chief's office. Now, you're gonna dump me & gonna marry another guy."

Then he starts crying like a lame-ass bitch, as the audience laughs at him.

Kitty comes over to him.

"Don't cry, Dudley." she started. "I know, how to make you feel better."

"What is it, Kitty?" Dudley asked, as he still cried like a bitch.

"This." Kitty said.

Then she gets onto Dudley's lap & started making out with him.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she kissed & the audience whoos.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as she kissed him & the audience whoos.

The audience whoos at this sign of affection.

**15 minutes later.**

Kitty puts an end to this sign of affection.

"There." she said, as she looks at Dudley. "Feel better now, Dudley?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Thank you, Kit-Kat for making me feel better."

"Anytime, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then Roz & Karey walks up.

"So, are you two ready to punch out for the day?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"I am so ready, to punch out for the day." Karey said. "I need to get home & get packed."

"Me too." Roz said.

"Me three." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"ME FOUR!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then she went to the time clock & punch out for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>At Peg's house, half an hour later.<strong>

Dudley runs up to his brother's room, to get his suitcases.

"Where are my suitcases!" Dudley exclaims, as he looks through his brother's closet.

Just then, a older male dog walks in. He had a mustache & black ears. He was also wearing a blue tattered bowling shirt & black jeans.

"Yo, Dudley." he called out. "What are you doing in my closet, bro?"

Dudley looks at him.

"Hey, Charlie. I'm looking for my suitcases." he said.

"They're by my dresser." Charlie said, as he pointed them out.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then he goes over to the suitcases & grabs them.

"Where are you going, man?" Charlie asked.

"I'm taking a company vacation to Miami, bro." Dudley said.

"Oh." Charlie said. "Have a good time, man."

When he got his suitcases, Dudley leaves his brother's room.

He passes by Peg.

She sees him with the suitcases.

"Where's my little boy going, with all those suitcases?" she asks him.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WOMAN!" Dudley shouted at Peg, as the audience laughs.

Then he leaves her house & slams the door close.

"God! I wonder, what's up his ass?" Peg asked to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Catastrophe's &amp; Rabies' apartment.<p>

Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies was sitting around, looking bored to death.

"I'm so fuckink bored!" Rabies said.

"Ja. Me too, Rabies darlink." Chaos said.

"Me three." Catastrophe said. "There's nothink to do, since its winter out."

"Ja!" Chaos said. "It kinda reminds me of Russia."

"Ja." Rabies said.

Then Catastrophe looks at a magazine that had a man & woman, relaxing on a warm & sunny beach.

"You know what, darlinks?" she said outloud.

"What?" Chaos & Rabies asked in unison.

"How about, we go down to my other beach house in Miami?" Catastrophe suggested. "To get away from all of the cold weather for a month. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies exclaims. "I wanna take a run on the beach! Smart idea, Catastrophe darlink."

"Ja, sis." Chaos said. "I can use a real sun tan."

Catastrophe picks up her cell phone.

"Now to call the airline for plane tickets." she said, as she dialed the number.

Rabies turns to Chaos.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Chaos darlink?" he asks her.

"Well, we can always watch that shit show; Gumball & make fun of it?" Chaos suggested.

"Okayith, Chaos darlink." Rabies said.

So, Chaos picks up the remote & turns the tv to Craptoon Network and she & Rabies watched the crappy cartoon/real thingy.

* * *

><p><strong>The very next day.<strong>

The TUFF crew was in Miami now.

Kitty was driving the rental car.

"Now, where is this place, Chief?" Kitty asked the Chief.

The Chief was asleep & snoring loudly.

The audience laughs, as Kitty facepalms herself.

Roz grabs the Chief & picks him up.

"WAKE UP, DRUNK!" she shouted, as she shook him, as the audience laughs.

The Chief wakes up.

"What? What?" he asks.

"Where is this place, chief?" Kitty asked.

"You got the directions that I wrote on the paper for you don't you?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah." Kitty responded.

"Well, there you go." the Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Now, let me get some sleep."

Then the Chief went back to sleep.

"Drunken, asshole!" Roz & Kitty sniffs, as the audience laughs.

**25 minutes later.**

They reached the Chief's beach house now.

Kitty turns off the car.

"Okay, people." she said. "We're here."

"That's ga-ga-good." Keswick said, as he grabs his suitcase. "I was getting all cra-cra-cramp up back here."

Karey takes her suitcase.

She looks at the beach house.

"Not too bad of a beach house." she said.

Roz wakes up the Chief.

"We're here!" she shouted.

The Chief wakes up.

"Good." he said. "I can use a drink."

Everyone rolls their eyes, as the audience laughs.

"Why aren't we surprised?" they all said in unison, as the audience laughs.

**Soon, inside of the beach house.**

Everyone looks around.

"Whoa!" Karey said. "This is some house!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I bet there's plenty of rooms!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Do you wanna share a room?"

"Sure, baby." Kitty said. "It's right, since we're engaged now."

The audience whoos to this.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he runs into a room.

He throws his suitcase onto the bed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he sighs, as he sits up. "Come on in, Kit-Kat! The bed's fine!"

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

So she lies on the bed, next to him.

Kitty yawns.

"I'm sleepy." she said. "Driving, sure makes you tired."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Let's take a nap, babe."

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then they took their nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos was at Catastrophe's beach house now.

"Ahhhhh! We're here." Chaos said, as she sets her suitcase on her bed.

Rabies turns to Catastrophe.

"So, now what, Catastrophe darlink?" he asked her.

Catastrophe was wearing a small purple skinny shirt, black shorts, white socks with purple striping & black shoes with purple laces.

Her hair was in a ponytail.

"We take a walk on the beach." she said.

"I wanna come too!" Rabies exclaims, as he rips off his tux & is suddenly into his red trunks & the audience laughs.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as she turns her head. "Chaos, darlink! We're takink a walk to the beach!"

"Really?" Chaos asks. "I wanna come too!"

Then she comes out, wearing a small blood red shirt, black shorts, white socks with red striping & black Nikes with red laces.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

"Okayith. I'm readky to go." Chaos said.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said. "Let's go!"

Then they leave Catastrophe's beach house & took a walk on the beach.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the five TUFF agents was enjoying time on the beach getting a swim. They was all having a good time, except for the Chief.<p>

He was back at his beach house, sitting in the window, drinking a beer & watching the younger five TUFF agents have fun on the beach.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he sighs. "This is wonderful! I'm so glad, to be away from that stuffy old building & all that fucking snow!"

Then he drinks some more of his beer.

The audience laughs at his ass.

"Ahhhh!" the Chief said, as he burped loudly, as the audience laughs. "That was good!"

Then he throws the empty beer bottle into the house.

The audience laughs.

Then the drunken Chief stands up.

"Time to get some sun!" he shouted.

Then he stumbles on the window ledge & falls off it.

The audience laughs.

He falls into the sand.

The audience laughs loudly at this.

Dudley just got out of the water & he was drying himself off.

"Whoo! There's nothing, like a swim after taking a nap!" he said, as he wipes himself off with a towel.

Just then, he sees a crab walking on the beach.

"A crab, that walks like a faggot!" Dudley thought to himself. "Maybe, I should go over there & make fun of him!"

Then he runs over to the crab.

"Hey! Why do you walk like a fag? Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley teases, as he laughs.

The crab, being pissed from what Dudley had said, pinches his ass.

The audience laughs, at this.

"YEEEOWCH!" Dudley shouted in pain, as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to the crab & starts growling at it.

"Crab. Must die!" he said angrily.

Then he started beating up the crab, but luckily the crab wasn't affected by this and he was beating Dudley's retarded ass good.

The audience laughs at this.

**20 minutes later.**

Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos walks up to a beat up Dudley.

The audience laughs at his appearance, as the crab goes back to its business.

"Ow!" Dudley cried. "KITTY!"

"That's what you get for, beatink up a crab, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe laughs.

"JA!" Chaos said.

Just then, Kitty & Roz walks up to the beaten Dudley, in their sexy bikinis, which was all wet.

The audience whoos at them.

"What happen, Dudley baby?" Kitty asked, not noticing Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos.

"A mean ole' crab beat my ass, Kitty." Dudley cried, as the audience laughs.

"Did you call a crab a faggot again?" Roz asks.

"Kinda." Dudley said.

"What are we gonna do with you, Dudley?" Kitty asks, as she stands up to see Catastrophe, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Katswell darlink." she said with lust in her voice. "I see, you're all wet, no?"

"Ja." Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I see, that you three took a vacation from the cold too, huh?"

"Ja." Catastrophe said. "We were gettink, what they say; Cabin fever, no?"

"Yeah. That's what it's called." Roz said.

"Katswell darlinks." Rabies started. "We'll take care of Agent Puppy brother, at the nursink station, while you two dry off."

"Okay." Kitty & Roz said, as they went to dry off.

"Can I go watch, sister?" Chaos asks Catastrophe in a little kid type of voice, as the audience laughs.

"Sure." Catastrophe said, as she gives Chaos a camcorder. "Record it for me. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Chaos said, as the audience laughs.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as she & Rabies lifted Dudley off the ground. "Make sure, they don't see you."

Then they go to the nursing station with Dudley, as Chaos went off to see Kitty & Roz dry off.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later.<strong>

Kitty & Roz was back in their clothes now.

Catastrophe & Rabies came back from the nursing station with Dudley, who had a arm in a sling & a ice pack.

"Damn, crab!" Dudley sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"That's what you get, for picking fights with crabs, Dudley." Kitty said in a motherly voice.

"Ja!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty & Roz starts looking around.

"Hey, Roz." Kitty started. "You know what?"

"What?" Roz asked.

"This beach is nearby Alicia's house." Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah." Roz said. "It is!"

"So, do you wanna check on her?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

Then Dudley stumbles up to them.

"Can I come with you two?" he asks.

Roz looks at Kitty.

Kitty nods.

"Sure, baby." she started. "You can finally meet our older sister."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Can we come too, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks, with lust in her voice, as the audience whoos.

"Okay, Catastrophe." Kitty started. "You three can come."

"YAY!" Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies cheered, as the audience laughs.

"You know what?" Chaos asked.

"What?" Kitty & Roz asked in unison.

"Our older sister lives down here, too." Chaos said.

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's nice." Kitty said. "Okay. Let's go."

Then they all went to Alicia's house.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

They arrived at a pretty fancy house.

"Whoa!" Dudley exclaims. "This is some house!"

"Ja!" Rabies said.

Then Kitty rings on the doorbell.

The door opens.

Standing at the door, was a tan cat girl. She had black hair, which was tied in a wet-like ponytail. She was wearing a orange shirt. Green jean shorts. White socks, & black Nikes with green laces.

She was also wearing some thin black glasses, a bracelet on her left hand, a diamond ring on her left pinky, & a gold necklace that had her initials; AK.

"How can I help you?" she asked, as she looks at Kitty & Roz. "Kitty? Rozzie? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" the Katswell twins exclaims, as the audience laughs. "It's us, Alicia."

"Come here, you two." Alicia said, as she grabs the two sisters.

She hugs them tightly.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" she said.

"Fuck!" the Katswell sisters grunted, as the audience laughs.

Then Alicia lets them go.

"So, do you wanna come in?" Alicia asks.

"Yes." Kitty said. "We've brought friends. Can they come in too?"

"Sure." Alicia said. "The more. The better."

Then they all walk into Alicia's house.

**In Alicia's living room.**

"So." Alicia said, as she sits down in her recliner. "Who are your friends?"

Kitty turns to Dudley, Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies.

"The dog in the black trunks & the sling on his arm, is Dudley." Kitty started. "The cat in the purple skinny shirt, with the eyepatch is Madame Catastrophe. The other cat in the red skinny shirt, with the eyepatch is Madame Chaos & the other white dog, with the eyepatch & the goatee; is Dr. Rabies."

"Nice to meet you all." Alicia said.

"Duds is, Kitty's fiancée." Roz said in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"Really?" Alicia asks, as she looks at Dudley.

"Yeah." Dudley said sheepishly.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"You're engaged, Katswell darlink?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Do you wanna see my ring?"

"Ja." Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Alicia said. "Let me see, my little sister's rock."

Then Kitty shows Alicia, Catastrophe, & Chaos her engagement ring.

"Ooooh!" Catastrophe said. "I am lovink your ring, Katswell darlink."

"Ja!" Chaos said. "I am also lovink it."

"I love your rock, little sister." Alicia said.

"Thanks, big sis." Kitty said.

Alicia turns to Dudley.

"You take care of my little sister now. You hear?" she said.

"Yeah." Dudley responded.

"Because, if you harm her. I will hunt you down. GOT IT?" Alicia shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Crystal." Dudley said scared, as the audience laughs.

"Good." Alicia said in a calmer voice now.

"So, how's wrestling those alligators going, sis?" Roz asks, as she took a sip of a glass of water.

"It's going perfect, Rozzie." Alicia said. "I haven't lost a limb yet."

"You wrestle alligators?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah." Alicia said.

"Damn!" Chaos said. "Now, that's somethink!"

"You...are...my...hero!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Alicia blushes.

"Thanks, Catastrophe." she said.

"HUG ME!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Sure." Alicia said.

Then she hugs Catastrophe.

The hugging soon stops.

"So." Alicia said, as she looks at Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies. "Are you secret agents too?"

"_Net!_" Catastrophe said. "We're Petropolis' most dangerous villians."

Alicia steps back.

"No need to do the worryink." Catastrophe said. "We're only that, when we're in public in Petropolis."

"Ja." Rabies said. "In private. We are secret best friends, with Agents Puppy & Katswells."

"Oh." Alicia said.

"So, how's my brother-in-law?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Roz asks. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine." Alicia said. "He just got a raise."

"So, what do he do?" Dudley asks.

"He's a news director." Alicia said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then Alicia turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"So. Are those your birth names?" she asked.

"_Net!_" Chaos said.

"Our birth names are; Allison & Andrea Katz." Catastrophe said.

"Oh." Alicia said. "You two don't mind, that I call you that for now on, do ya?"

"We don't mind." the Katz sisters said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Rabies turns to Catastrophe.

"Catastrophe darlink." he started. "I am rememberink, that you mention that you are havink a older siblink livink here too, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "She lives further down the street."

"What's her name?" Alicia asks. "I might have seen her."

"Her name is; Kaylee Katz." Catastrophe said.

"She used to be called; Madame Devastation." Chaos started. "But after she got married; she retired from the criminal world. And she is currently residink here in Miami."

"Oh." Alicia said. "I've seen her before. Matter of fact, I've seen her plenty of times. She's pretty nice."

Kitty turns to Alicia.

"You've met her?" she asks.

"Yeah." Alicia replies.

"So, do you wanna meet her, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks with a sly smile, as the audience whoos.

"Sure. Why not?" Kitty said.

"Okayith." Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison. "Let's go."

Then they all go to Kaylee's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in Miami.<p>

Birdbrain & Zippy was at a fancy beach house that had a pool, tennis court, & bar.

The beach house, belongs to Zippy's sister; Snooki.

Anyways, Birdbrain was relaxing by the pool, trying to come up with another scheme.

"Blast!" he shouted, as he crumbles up another piece of paper. "That fucking plan, won't work!"

Just then, Zippy & her look-alike sister; Snooki flys up to him.

"Oi, _Boidbrain_." Zippy started. "Why don't _youse_ relax? Take a dip in da pool. Lemme suck _youse_ off."

"Yeahs." Snooki said. "Zippy tells me, dat _youse_ got a lot of stress. Dat's why, _youse_ got impotence."

The audience laughs, as Birdbrain turns to a shade of red from embarrassment & anger.

"Why the bloody hell, you told her that for, jezebel!" he asked in a angry tone.

"Because." Zippy started. "It was funny."

Birdbrain facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"You stupid sluts!" he hissed.

"OI!" the slut birds called out to him. "We're not sluts!"

"Whatever." Birdbrain sighs.

Then he comes up with an evil plan.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he exclaims.

"What is it?" Zippy asks. "Is it Viagra?"

Birdbrain turns to the retard.

"God, Zippy. You're retarded." Birdbrain said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

"I'm not retarded!" Zippy said. "I'm smart! I'm special! I'm smart & special!"

"Whatever." Birdbrain said. "So, anyways. You know that mall, that's further down the street?"

"Yeahs." Snooki said. "So?"

"According to this mall guide. It haves a MFC. And I have no doubt, that's the Miami version of Petropolis Fried Chicken."

"It is." Zippy said.

"I knew it." Birdbrain said. "So, we all go down to the mall manager's office & make him give us his mall, because, he don't want protester's protesting in his wonderful mall."

"So, what are wes gonna be protestin' about?" Snooki asked.

"We're gonna be protesting the mall, because they support MFC & have it at their mall." Birdbrain started. "And MFC supports PFC, that kills birds and people are eating them."

"Dat's a good plan, _Boidbrain_." Zippy praised. "I loves it!"

"Thank you, Zippy." Birdbrain said, as he did a conceited pose & smile.

"Dat's all?" Snooki asked.

"Yeah." Birdbrain said. "I hate the hell, out of that place."

"Okay." Snooki said. "I'm in."

"Dat's good, sis." Zippy said.

"We attack, tomorrow!" Birdbrain said.

"Okay." said the slut bird sisters.

"So, now what do you wanna do?" Birdbrain asks. "Wanna relax in the sun?"

"No." Zippy said.

"So, what are you gonna do then?" Birdbrain asks.

"We's wanna suck your cock!" Zippy said, as the audience whoos.

"Yeahs." Snooki said.

"Okay, then." Birdbrain said, as the audience laughs.

Then the slut bird sisters started stroking Birdbrain's old cock, as the audience ewws at this disgusting scene.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kaylee's house.<strong>

Everyone was in awe, when they saw the house.

"Whoa!" everyone said. "Your sister's house is nice, Allison & Andrea!"

"Ja! We know." Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison.

Then they rang the doorbell.

The door opens.

There standing there, was a tan cat, with black hair, maded up, just like Kitty's & Catastrophe's.

She was also wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, white socks, & black Nikes.

Her eyes went wide, when she sees Catastrophe & Chaos.

"Allison! Andrea!" she exclaims, as she grabs them & hugs them.

The audience laughs at this.

"Goddamn!" Catastrophe & Chaos exclaims. "You're stronger than usual, no?"

"Ja!" Kaylee said, as she hugs tight.

Then she let go of Catastrophe & Chaos.

"So, what brings you down here to Miami?" Kaylee asks.

"We came down here, to get away from the cold & snow." Catastrophe said.

"Ja." Chaos said.

Kaylee looks at Kitty, Roz, & Dudley.

"And who are your friends?" she asks.

Catastrophe & Chaos turns to them.

"This is our secret best friends; Roz Katswell darlink. Dudley Puppy darlink & last but not least; Kitty Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

Kaylee looks at Kitty.

"So, you're Kitty Katswell, no?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Allison told me a whole lot about you." Kaylee said, as she smiles at Catastrophe.

Catastrophe blushes, as the audience whoos & laughs.

"She did, did she?" Kitty asked, as she looks at the blushing Catastrophe.

"Ja." Kaylee said, as she turns to Roz. "And Andrea darlink, told me about you too, Rozzie darlink."

"She did, did she?" Roz said, as she turns to Chaos, who was blushing.

The audience laughs at this.

"Uh, no?" Chaos said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Kaylee & Alicia.

"So, do you two, wanna come back to our beach house & chill?" she asks.

"Sure, why not." Alicia said.

"Ja." Kaylee said. "It's not like, we got anything important to do anyways."

"PARTY!" Dudley & Rabies shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Roz said. "All we need is to get Karey & Keswick, then we can start."

So, they all went back to the beach, were Karey & Keswick was.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later.<strong>

They all was relaxing & chilling in the beach house.

Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick was drinking the Chief's beers. There was six bottles left, anyways.

Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee was watching tv & were drinking some iced lemon tea.

Kitty, Roz, Catastrophe, & Chaos was sitting on the couch, also watching tv & drinking iced lemon teas.

Karey looks around.

"Hey. Where is the Chief?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kitty said.

"The last time I saw him, he was sitting on the window ledge, drinking a beer." Roz said.

"Oh, well." Kitty said, not caring about the Chief. "He's gone now."

"YEAH!" everyone else exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"WE CAN PARTY!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"JA!" Rabies exclaims also.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick also exclaims.

Then they started drinking their beers.

The audience laughs at this.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"So, Katswell darlink." she started. "Guess what I got?"

"What is it, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

Catastrophe takes out a small purple duffel bag.

She opens it & takes out a purple yarn ball & a Snaptrap toy.

"Toys!" Catastrophe said. "Now, we can play, darlink. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs.

Then Catastrophe throws the toys onto the floor and she & Kitty starts playing with the cat toys.

The audience awws, laughs, & whoos at this, as the two look-alikes play with each other.

Chaos turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie darlink." she started. "Do you wanna play too, no?"

"What? Now?" Roz asks.

"Ja!" Chaos said.

Roz then thinks about it.

"Okay." she said, as the audience whoos.

Then Chaos takes out her duffle bag & throws her toys onto the floor.

The toys consisted of; a black yarn ball, a blue yarn ball, bell balls & catnip mice.

"YAY!" Roz shouted, as she pounces onto the blue yarn ball & starts playing with it.

The audience awws, & whoos at this sexy scene.

"That's right, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said, as she smiles at Roz playing with the cat toys. "Have fun."

Then Chaos pounces onto her black yarn ball & started playing.

The audience awws & whoos at this scene again.

Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee was starting to sweat.

"Must...resist...the urge...to play...with...cat toys." they said.

Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick was watching the cats play with their toys.

"Damn!" Dudley exclaims. "How hot is this?"

"JA!" Rabies exclaims, as he started drooling, as the audience laughs. "This is so fuckink hot, no?"

"YEAH!" Keswick replies, as he started drooling, as the audience laughs.

Dudley turns to Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee.

"So, are you girls gonna join in?" he asks. "It looks like fun."

Karey, Kaylee, & Alicia starts freaking out.

"MUST...JOIN...IN!" they exclaims, as they went to their sisters playing on the floor.

They started playing with the bell balls, & yarn balls.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick stares at this scene.

"This is so fuckin' hot!" Dudley exclaims.

"Ja!" Rabies exclaims. "We can only pray, that it'll get hotter."

Then Catastrophe pulls off Kitty's green T-shirt & stares at her breasts, which was in a black lacy bra.

"Mmmmm! I am lovink your sexy bra, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

Kitty blushes.

"Thank you, Catastrophe." she said.

Then Roz takes off Chaos' blood red shirt.

She was wearing a black & red lacy bra.

"Oh my." Roz said.

"You are likink my sexy tits in my sexy bra, no?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah." Roz admitted, as the audience whoos.

"I'm glad, you are then, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said.

Then Kitty takes off Catastrophe's shirt.

She was wearing a lacey purple bra.

Kitty stares at her breasts.

"Look at your titties, Catastrophe." she said. "I love them."

Catastrophe blushes.

"Thank you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "Now let me rub your stomach. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"JA!" Kitty exclaims, as she lays on her back, as she plays with her yarn ball.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said, as she started rubbing Kitty's stomach.

Kitty starts purring.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kitty laughs, as she purrs & plays with her yarn ball.

"You are lovink this, no?" Catastrophe asks, as she starts tickling Kitty's stomach.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"I'm glad then." Catastrophe said.

Chaos takes off Roz's shirt.

She was wearing a blue lacey bra.

The audience whoos.

"Mmmmm!" Chaos said with lust in her voice, as the audience whoos. "I am lovink your sexy lacey blue bra, Rozzie darlink."

"Thank you." Roz said.

"Must rub stomach!" Chaos shouted, as she pounces onto Roz & started rubbing her stomach. "Hmmmmmmm!"

Roz starts purring, as she continues playing with her yarn ball.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Roz laughs, as she purrs & plays with her bell ball.

Karey tosses her yarn ball over to the Katswells & Katz

"MINE!" she shouted in a cute voice.

She pounces onto the other four cats, as the audience laughs.

"RUB MY TUMMY!" Karey shouted.

"Okayith!" Kaylee shouted at her.

Then she takes off Karey's red shirt & looks at her lacey red bra.

"Mmmmm! I am lovink your breasts & bra, friend." Kaylee said, as the audience whoos.

Karey laughs.

"Thank you, Kaylee." she said.

Then Kaylee starts rubbing her stomach.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Karey said, as she continues playing.

Kitty starts rubbing Catastrophe's stomach.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Catastrophe purrs happily. "Ha!Ha!Ha! I am lovink this, Katswell darlink!"

"I'm glad." Kitty said, as she continues rubbing the Russian cat's stomach.

Roz starts rubbing Chaos' stomach now.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Chaos purrs happily. "I love this, Rozzie darlink!"

"I'm happy to hear that." Roz said.

Alicia stops playing with her cat toys.

"Whew! That was really a workout!" she said, as she turns to see what was going on.

"Uh, what the hell's going on here?" Alicia asks. "Why's everyone, taking off their shirts for?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick said, as the audience laughs. "You're interrupting the good shit!"

"Oh." Kaylee said. "So, I'll watch tv then."

Then she went back to the couch, as the males keep watching the other cats, play with each other.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the cats purred.

Dudley & Rabies started getting hard.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm getting hard!"

"Me too, Dudley, my American brother!" Rabies exclaims.

Keswick then looks down to his own crotch.

He was also hard.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I'm harder than a ma-ma-ma-motherfucka!"

The cats keep playing with each other for another 45 minutes. The audience whoos at this sexiness.

* * *

><p><strong>55 minutes later.<strong>

The cats stopped playing with each other.

"Whoo!" Roz said, as she sat up. "That was fun!"

Kitty sits up.

"Yeah. I agree with you, Roz!" she said.

Catastrophe, Chaos, Karey, & Kaylee also sits up.

"Yeah! That was fun!" they also said.

Then they turned to Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick.

They started laughing.

"Well, looks like three certain people are hard, from watching us." Karey said in a teasing voice.

"Oh yeah." Kaylee said in a sexy tone.

Kitty goes over to the three horny males.

"So, do you want us, to get rid of those mean ole' erections?" she asked in a erotic tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she turns to Catastrophe, Chaos, Roz & Karey. "Alright girls. Pick a guy & then suck, rub, or stroke him off!"

So, Kitty goes to Dudley. Catastrophe & Chaos goes over to Rabies. And Roz & Karey goes over to Keswick.

They all started stroking the males' cocks.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oooohhhhhh!" the three males exclaims.

"You like that?" the cat girls asked.

"Hell, yeah!" the three males exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"We're glad then." the cat girls said.

Then Kitty shoves Dudley's cock into her mouth & she starts sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" she said.

Dudley throws his head back.

"Oh damn!" he exclaims. "I love the hell out of this!"

Catastrophe takes off her bra & put Rabies' cock inbetween her sexy 42B breasts.

Then she puts the head of Rabies' cock into her mouth & she starts sucking.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she sucks.

"Ohhhh!" Rabies said, as he throws his head back. "You are so fuckink good, Catastrophe darlink!"

Catastrophe takes Rabies' cock out of her mouth.

"Thankink you, Rabies darlink." she said in a sexy tone.

Then she inserts Rabies' cock back into her mouth & resumes sucking.

Chaos starts massaging Rabies' balls.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she utters in a sexy tone.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Rabies moans happily.

Roz & Karey was stroking Keswick's cock.

"Mmmmm!" Roz uttered in a sexy tone. "You are so hard, Keswick baby!"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I've never known you, to be that big & long."

"Tha-Tha-Thank you, girls." Keswick said. "Now, which one of you, wants me to fuck them?"

"ME!" Roz exclaims.

"Okay, New Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell." Keswick started. "Take off your pants, then we can get started."

"Can I go next?" Karey asks.

"Sure, Agent Ka-Ka-Kitten." Keswick said, as he takes off his pants & draws.

He let his cock stand up high.

"You like?" he asks.

"No." Roz said. "I LOVE IT!"

Then she takes off her pants, bra, shoes, socks, & panties.

She was naked.

"You like?" Roz asks in a sexy tone, as she does a sexy pose.

"No." Keswick started. "I LA-LA-LOVE IT!"

Roz laughs sexually.

"I'm glad to hear that, Keswick." she started. "Now, let's start fucking."

"OKAY!" Keswick exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Well. Time for us, to leave these lovebirds alone." Alicia said.

"Ja!" Kaylee said. "Let's go to the kitchen. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Yeah." Alicia said.

Then they both go into the kitchen.

Keswick inserts his erected cock into Roz's pussy & he starts thrusting.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Keswick exclaims. "So fa-fa-fuckin' tight! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's so big!" Roz exclaims. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kitty & Catastrophe stops sucking Dudley's & Rabies' cocks, when they see the Keswick & Roz sex scene.

"Fuck sucking!" Kitty said, as she takes off her pants, shoes, socks, bra & panties. "Fuck me, Dudley baby!"

"Okay!" Dudley said with wide eyes.

Then he inserts his cock into her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So tight!" Dudley shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So big!" Kitty shouted.

"We're next, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison.

"Alright!" Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then Catastrophe & Chaos strips off the rest of their clothes, until they were naked.

"You like, no?" the Katz sisters said, as they do a sexy pose.

"Net!" Rabies said. "I LOVE! Lemme fuck you first, Catastrophe darlink. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she gets on all fours. "Fuck me, Rabies darlink. Doggystyle."

"Okayith!" Rabies said, as he shoves his cock into her pussy & starts thrusting hard & fast. "Ahhhhhhhhh! So tight! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So fuckink big!" Catastrophe cries. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Keswick thrusts harder into Roz.

"Oh, New Agent Ka-Katswell!" he started. "You're so beautiful! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh! And you're so handsome, Keswick!" Roz said. "For a computer geek! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Tha-Tha-Thank you, New Agent Ka-Katswell!" Keswick said, as he thrusts harder into Roz.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! You're so lovely, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims, as he thrusts harder into Kitty.

"And you're so handsome, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Thank you, Kitty!" Dudley shouted, as he thrusts even faster & harder into Kitty's pussy.

"You are really sexy, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he thrusts into Catastrophe. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And you're strong & handsome, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Thankink you, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he thrusts harder into Catastrophe.

"Do you want my cum, Ra-Rozzie!" Keswick shouted, as he thrusts even faster & harder into Roz. "HUH!"

"AHHHHHHHH! YES, KESWICK BABY!" Roz screamed. "I WANT YOU TO EXPLODE INSIDE OF ME!"

Then she wraps her tail around Keswick's waist.

"PLEEEEEASSSSE!" Roz said in a pleading voice. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oa-Oa-Okay!" Keswick shouted. "Here I come, Rozzie!"

He thrusts harder into Roz.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keswick hollers.

He cums 200 loads into Roz.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keswick sighs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouted, as she cums from Keswick cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Keswick. I enjoyed that."

"So did I, Rozzie." Keswick said. "I always wanted to do that to you."

"I know, Keswick." Roz said. "I know."

"My turn!" Karey shouted.

"Okay, Agent Ka-Kitten." Keswick said. "Lay down for me."

So, Karey lays down & opens her legs wide.

"I'm ready, Keswick." Karey said. "Fuck me hard."

"Oh, I w-will." Keswick said.

Then he inserts his re-erected cock into Karey's pussy & starts thrusting hard & fast into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So tight!" Keswick shouted, as he thrusts.

"Ahhhhhhhh! So big!" Karey shouted.

"Do you want me to cum inside of you, Kit-Kat?" Dudley said as he thrusts hard & fast into Kitty. "HUH!"

"AHHHHHHHH! YES, DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted. "I WANT ALL OF YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME!"

Then she wraps her tail around his waist.

"PLEEAASSSEEE!" Kitty said in a pleading voice. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I'm gonna explode!"

Then he shoves his knot into Kitty & releases his cum into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

He releases 700 loads of cum into Kitty.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighs happily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty shouted, as she cums from Dudley cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Dudley. That was wonderful. I love you."

Then Kitty kisses Dudley.

"Thank you." Dudley said. "And I love you too, Kit-Kat."

"Do you want me to cum, Catastrophe darlink?" Rabies asked, as he thrusts harder & faster into Catastrophe. "HUH!"

"JA, RABIES DARLINK!" Catastrophe shouted. "I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME!"

Then she wraps her tail around his waist.

"THAT'LL BE A WISE THING, NO!" she asks in a pleading voice. "Purrrrrrr!"

"Alright, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies hollers. "I AM GOINK TO CUM!"

Then he shoves his knot into Catastrophe's pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as he shoots 150 loads of cum into Catastrophe.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe shouted, as she cums from Rabies cumming in her.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" both Rabies & Catastrophe sighs from relief.

"Oh Rabies darlink." Catastrophe started. "I loved that."

"I know, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said, as he got off of Catastrophe and turns to Chaos. "Alright, Chaos darlink. It's your turn now."

"Okayith!" Chaos said, as she lays on the floor & opened her legs. "Fuck me, Rabies darlink!"

"Oh, I will." Rabies said.

Then he inserts his re-erected cock into Chaos & starts thrusting hard & fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So fuckink tight!" Rabies said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So fuckink big!" Chaos shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh Agent Kitten. You are so ba-ba-beautiful!" Keswick exclaims, as he thrusts harder & faster into Karey.

"Thank you, Keswick." Karey said. "And you're so smart & intelligent! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Thank you, Agent Kitten." Keswick said, as he continues to thrust hard & fast into Karey.

"Chaos darlink!" Rabies said, as he thrusts hard & fast into her. "You are so fuckink beautiful! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And you're so handsome, Rabies darlink!" Chaos shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Thank you, Chaos darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he thrusts even harder & faster into Chaos' pussy. "Do you want it! HUH!"

"JA, RABIES DARLINK!" Chaos said. "I WANT YOU TO GUSH ALL OF YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME!"

Then she wrapped her tail around his waist.

"PLLLEEEASSSSSSE!" she asks in a pleading voice. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okayith, Chaos darlink!" Rabies said. "Here I come, darlink!"

Then he shoves his knot into Chaos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chaos shouted.

Rabies shoots what's left of his cum into Chaos' insides.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rabies hollers. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos hollers, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Rabies darlink. That was great. I love you."

"I love you too, Chaos darlink." Rabies said.

Then he kisses her.

"Don't forget about me, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said. "I love you too."

"Ahhh, yes." Rabies said, as he rubs Catastrophe's big & sexy booty. "I love you, Catastrophe darlink."

Then he kisses her.

"Mmmmmmm! Catastrophe mutters happily.

Keswick thrusts harder & faster now.

"Do you want it, Agent Ka-Kitten!" he shouted, as he thrusts hard & fast. "HUH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! YES, KESWICK BABY!" Karey cries. "I WANT YOU TO EXPLODE INSIDE OF ME!"

Then she wraps her tail around his waist.

"PLEASE! PURRRRRRRR!" Karey purrs.

"Okay, Agent Kitten." Keswick said. "Here I come!"

After several more thrusts, Keswick cums what's left into Karey's pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karey shouted, as she cums from him cumming inside of her. "Haaaaaaaaa! Oh, Keswick. That was great!"

"I love you, Agent Kitten." Keswick said.

"I love you too, Keswick." Karey said.

Then they both kissed.

Keswick turns to Roz.

"I love you, Rozzie." he said.

"I love you too, Keswick." Roz said.

Kitty extracts.

"It's time for me, to leave my love mark on you, Dudleykins." she said to Dudley.

"With your claws?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"But, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Why with your claws? Can't you just say, that you love me?"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "If I scratch you, it means, that I love you. It's what cats do, when they love you."

"Oh. Okay?" Dudley said. "I'm ready for it, Kit-Kat."

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she slashes him.

"Ahhhhhh! Goddamn! Fuck!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"I'm sorry, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Let me make it feel better."

Then she kisses the slash she made.

"There. All better?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah. It does, Kit-Kat." Dudley replies.

Catastrophe & Chaos turns to Rabies now.

They extracts their claws.

"Are you readky for it, Rabies darlink?" they asked in unison.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "Give it to me!"

"Okayith." Catastrophe & Chaos said.

Then they slash Rabies' chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Shit! Goddamn!" Rabies hollers angrily in pain, as the audience laughs.

"Do you want us, to make it feel better, Rabies darlink?" Catastrophe & Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "Please do! That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe & Chaos said.

Then both twins kisses the marks they made.

"There, better?" Catastrophe & Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "You both are good cat girls. You made me use all of my cum up. You are both very good cat girls."

"Meeeeeoow. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in a sexy tone.

Roz & Karey extracts their claws.

"Are you ready, Keswick?" they asked.

Keswick gulps.

"Yeah. I'm ra-ra-ready girls." he said.

Then Roz & Karey slashes him.

"Ahhhhhh! Sha-Sha-Shit! Fuck!" Keswick shouted.

"Sorry." Roz & Karey said. "Do you want us, to make it feel better?"

"Yeah!" Keswick said.

Then Roz & Karey kisses the scratches they made.

"There. All better?" they asked in sweet voices.

"Yeah!" Keswick said. "You girls, made me use all of my cum up. You two are very ga-ga-good cat girls. Very ga-ga-good cat girls."

"Meeeeeeeoooowww." Karey & Roz said. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Dudley looks at Kitty.

"You're also a very good cat girl, Kit-Kat." he started. "You made me, use all of my cum up. You're a very good cat girl."

"Meeeeeooooowwww." Kitty said. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Damn!" Dudley said. "I just love that sound, coming out of you, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley baby." she said.

Then everyone yawns.

"So, what do we do now?" Karey asks.

"How about, we rest for a bit and then we go out for dinner?" Kitty asks.

"Okay." everyone said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

Everyone wakes back up.

"Mmmmm! That was some nap!" Kitty said, as she stretched.

"Yeah. I agree with you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said, as she stretched.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Roz asks.

Alicia & Kaylee walks up to them.

"There's this place called; 'Orlando's Buffet'. They have a pretty good buffet." Alicia said.

"Ja!" Kaylee said. "Their food is delicious."

"Okay." everyone said, as they put their clothes back on.

Soon they was dressed.

"Ready?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah." Everyone replies in unison.

"Okay, Let's go then." Alicia said.

"Alright! Food!" Dudley & Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Roz asks. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Then they leave the beach house.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later.<strong>

They all returned to the beach house.

"Oh, damn!" Kitty said. "That was some good food!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said, as he walks in with a full stomach.

The audience laughs at him.

"Yep." Karey said, as she cleaned her teeth with a claw.

"I must eat there again, while down here." Roz said.

"I a-agree with you, Rozzie." Keswick said.

"Ja!" Catastrophe, Chaos, Kaylee & Rabies said. "That was some good grub, no?"

Alicia looks at her watch.

"Shit! It's getting late." she said. "It was a pleasure, of hanging with you today, Kitty & Roz."

"Anytime, Alicia." Kitty & Roz said.

"Well, good night everyone." Alicia said, as she leaves.

"I've got to get goink too." Kaylee said. "My husband is waitink for me. Good night, everyone. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"JA!" Everyone said, as the audience laughs.

"Good night, Allison. Good night, Andrea." Kaylee said, as she hugs her younger siblings. "I will be seeink you tomorrow, yes?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe & Chaos said happily.

Then Kaylee leaves.

"Well, it's time for us to go back to our beach house for the night, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

"We will have fun tomorrow, no?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah." Kitty, Dudley, Karey, Keswick & Roz said.

"See you tomorrow, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies said, as he fist-bumped Dudley.

"See ya, bro." Dudley said. "Maybe, we get high tomorrow."

"Ja!" Rabies said.

Chaos hugs Roz.

"Good night, Rozzie darlink." she said. "I'll be seeink you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Roz said.

Then Chaos gives Roz a good night kiss.

Catastrophe hugs Kitty.

"Good night, Katswell darlink." she said. "We'll be seeink you at breakfast tomorrow, no?"

"Yeah, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Then Catastrophe gives Kitty a good night kiss.

"Good night, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "See you in the morning."

Then she leaves the beach house & Kitty locks the door.

Keswick then yawns.

"God! Am I sl-sl-sleepy." he said.

"Me too." Karey said. "All that food made me sleepy."

"Me three." Roz said.

"Looks like, it's time for bed now." Kitty said.

"Good night, everyone." Keswick said and went to his room for the night.

"Good night, people." Karey said and went to her room for the night.

"Good night, Kitty. Good night, Duds." Roz said, as she heads for her room for the night. "See you in the morning."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she started. "Let's go to our room."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he grabs Kitty.

Then carrying her like a bride, Dudley takes her to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kitty's &amp; Dudley's room.<strong>

Dudley was laying on the bed.

Kitty comes out of the bathroom.

She was in her tattered T-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, & black slippers.

The audience whoos at her sexiness.

"Whoo! What a day." Kitty said, as she gets into the bed now.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "It sure was. That was a great restaurant that we went too."

Then he burps loudly.

The audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"Yeah." she said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"I can't wait either, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "We'll gonna hang with Alicia & our secret best friends again."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And I can't wait for breakfast either!"

"I know, you can't baby." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

Then Dudley yawns.

"Well, I'm tired." he said.

"Time for bed, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Well, good night, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I love you."

"Good night, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I love you too."

Then she gives him a good night kiss.

Dudley immediately falls asleep.

Kitty turns to the camera now.

"Well. I hope, that you enjoyed this first chapter of a two part chapter." she said. "We've had a lot of fun. And there's gonna be more fun coming up in part two. So read & review."

Then she does a sexy headpose, as the audience applaudes.

Then she turns off the lights & went to sleep.

The audience applaudes, as 'The Kitty Katswell Show' theme plays.


	19. Still Chillin' & Relaxin' in Miami

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Still Chillin' & Relaxin' in Miami

**_This chapter is the continuation of the first part. Everyone is still on their vacation in Miami. In this part. Birdbrain will go with his plan. Will the sexy cat girls stop him? Read & find out. So please, relax & enjoy yourselves._**

It has been several days, since the TUFF crew & Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies arrived in Miami. They were having fun with each other. And enjoyed each other's company.

Anyways. It was a nice, wonderful day in Miami. All of the birds were singing & everyone was at the Chief's beach house, having breakfast.

Kitty, Roz, Alicia, Kaylee, Catastrophe, Chaos, & Karey were cooking breakfast.

The audience cheers, whistles, whoos, & applauds for them.

Kaylee was looking at the amount of bacon being cooked.

"Whoa! Just look at all that bacon, that is beink cooked." she said in awe.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she put some more bacon onto the paper towels. "My Dudleykins love his bacon."

"Rabies darlink, also loves his bacon too, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said, as she cooked some sausage. "And sausage, and ham!"

"And Duds loves our Katswell Breakfast Sandwich too." Roz said.

"Katswell Breakfast Sandwich?" Karey repeated. "What is it?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Kaylee asks.

Kitty takes out a Katswell Breakfast Sandwich which had; sausage, bacon, egg, ham, cheese & two freshly made biscuits.

"This is it." Kitty started. "The Katswell Breakfast Sandwich. It haves sausage, bacon, ham, cheese and on two freshly made biscuits."

"And it haves a little maple syrup inbetween the bacon & ham." Roz added, as she gave the breakfast sandwich to Alicia. "Here, sis."

Alicia takes a bite from the sandwich.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious, Little sis!" she exclaims.

"Can I have one, too?" Karey asks.

"Sure." Kitty said, as she gives Karey a breakfast sandwich.

Karey takes a bite.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she said. "This is delicious!"

"See?" Kitty said. "I told you."

"Yeah." Roz said.

Just then, Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick walk in.

The audience applauds for them.

"Morning girls." Dudley said, as he sat down at the table.

Rabies inhales the aroma.

"Mmmmmmmm! Is that bacon I smell?" he asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

Rabies inhales again.

"Is that sausage & ham I smell too?" he asks.

"Ja! That's right, Rabies darlink." Chaos said, as she sets Rabies' plate with all of the mentioned food on it, in front of him. "Enjoy your breakfast. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"JA!" Rabies exclaims, as he starts downing his breakfast, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Alicia gives Dudley his breakfast.

"Bacon, sausage, ham, & pancakes!" he said, as he drooled.

The audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Your favorite things."

"And some orange juice, to start the day too!" Alicia said, as she sets down the glass of orange juice in front of him.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as he starts downing his breakfast.

The audience laughs at his gluttony.

Keswick sits at the table.

Roz & Karey set down Keswick's breakfast in front of him, which consisted of; The Katswell Breakfast Sandwich, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, & ham.

"There you go, Keswick." Karey said. "Here's your breakfast."

"Enjoy." Roz said.

"A-A-Alrighty then!" Keswick exclaims, as he started eating the breakfast. "Mmmmmm! Da-Da-Da-Delicious!"

"Thank you, Keswick." Karey & Roz said.

Then the Chief hops to the table.

"Alright, Agents Katswells, & Kitten." he started. "I want some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, & a cup of coffee, please?"

Kaylee looks at him.

"A cockroach!" she exclaims, as she takes out a newspaper & swats the Chief with it.

"OWWWW!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs.

Karey runs over to Kaylee.

"Kaylee stop!" she shouted. "That's the Chief. Our boss. He's with us."

"Oh." Kaylee said. "I didn't know."

Karey picks up the newspaper.

The Chief was all mangled.

"Please. Tell me, that I'm still handsome." he said weakly.

"No, you're not." Roz said dryly, as the audience laughs.

"Awww." the Chief said.

Soon, everyone was done with their breakfast.

"Ahhhhhh! That was delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, as he burps up his plate.

The audience laughs at his ass.

Kitty blushes.

"Why thank you, Dudleykins." she said, as she took his plate.

Rabies pushes his plate away.

"That was delicious, Catastrophe, Chaos, & Kaylee darlinks." he said, as he burps loudly.

The audience laughs.

Keswick pushes his empty plate away.

"Ahhhhhh! That was good, Agents Kitten & Ra-Ra-Rozzie." he said, as he burps loudly.

Roz & Karey blushes.

"Why thank you, Keswick." they said.

Alicia clears her throat.

"And what about me?" she asks. "I made some of the breakfast too."

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot all about you, Alicia. That was delicious, Alicia. It was a pretty hearty meal."

Alicia blushes.

"Why, thank you Dudley." she said.

"Yeah. That was ga-ga-good, Alicia." Keswick said.

"Thank you, um Keswick."Alicia said.

10 minutes later, all of the dishes were washed, & everyone was chilling in the living room.

Kitty, Alicia, & Catastrophe was looking out of the window.

It was dark & gloomy outside.

It was also thunderstorming outside too.

Roz, Kaylee, Karey, & Chaos were watching tv.

Dudley, Rabies, Keswick, & the Chief was eating some fruit & playing with either their PSP's or Nintendo 3DS.

"Too bad, that it's storming outside." Kitty said. "I really wanted, to go on the beach today."

"Ja. Me too." Catastrophe said. "I really wanted to see you in your bikini, Katswell darlink."

The audience whoos at this.

"And I really wanted to go shopping & buy some new bikinis." Alicia said.

Karey overheard them.

"Well, we can still do that despite, that it's raining outside." she said.

"Really?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah." Karey said. "I would always go shopping, when the weather's fuckin' up outside."

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Karey said.

"Okay, then." Roz said. "We'll go shopping."

Dudley put down his Nintendo 3DS.

"Did you say, that we're going shopping today, Rozzie?" he asks.

"Yes." Roz said.

"Are we goink to the supermarket, Catastrophe & Chaos darlinks?" Rabies asks, as he drools.

The audience laughs at this.

"_Net!_ Rabies darlink." Catastrophe started. "We're goink shopping for clothes."

"Ja!" Chaos said.

"Awww." Dudley & Rabies said, as their ears drooped down, as the audience laughs.

"But, you guys can have fun in the mall's food court." Kitty added. "And fool around."

"FOOD COURT!" Dudley & Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they started drooling.

"AUUUGGGHHHHHHH!" they said.

"That's good for you." the Chief started. "Keswick & I will stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Fuck, n-n-n-no!" Keswick started. "I wanna ja-ja-join them. I'm sick & tired missing out on all of the fa-fa-fun, because you always want me to give you a beer!"

The Chief sighs.

"Okay, Keswick." he started. "You can join them."

"YES!" Keswick exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"I'll just stay here & watch court shows." the Chief said, as he turns the tv to one of the boring court shows.

"So, who's car are we takink?" Chaos asks.

"We'll take my Chevy Trailblazer." Alicia said. "There's plenty of room for everyone."

"Okay." everyone said. "Let's go!"

Then Kitty, Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos, Kaylee, Karey, & Alicia grab their small purses & umbrellas. Then all of the younger TUFF Agents & secret best friends leave the Chief's beach house.

It shows, the Chief now.

"Thank god!" he said. "I thought, they never leave!"

Then he turns the tv to the all porn channel & strips off all of his clothes.

"Now, to enjoy myself!" the Chief said.

Then he started masturbating to the sexy girls, that was on his tv.

The audience laughs & ewws at this disgusting scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Snooki's beach house.<strong>

Birdbrain was getting everything ready, to protest the mall & their MFC restaurant.

"Ah ha!" Birdbrain laughs. "Things are almost finished!"

"Oi, _Boidbrain_!" Zippy called out. "How are we's gonna be protestin'? It's rainin' outside."

Birbrain facepalms himself, as the audience laughs at the stupid slutty hummingbird.

"Damn, Zippy." he sniffs. "Why are you so goddamn stupid?"

"Oi! I ain't stupid!" she sniffed. "I'm smart!"

"Whatever." Birdbrain said, as he rolls his eyes. "We are gonna be protesting inside of the mall, in front of the MFC."

"Oh. So dat's how youse gonna do it." Zippy said. "Good job, _Boidbrain_!"

"Yes. Yes. I am good, Zippy." Birdbrain said.

Snooki flew up to Zippy.

"Goddamn, Zippy. You make a blank wall smart." she said.

The audience laughs.

"Ha! Good one, Snooki!" Birdbrain gloated, as he turns to Zippy. "See, Zippy. She's smart & knows what's going on."

"Yeahs. Of course, I do." Snooki said.

"Oh, whatever." Zippy sniffs angrily. "But I'm the one wit da brains in da family."

"Whatever." Snooki said. "Mom always said, that you fell off the table, when youse was born. And you landed on your head."

"Ha!" Birdbrain laughs. "That was a good one!"

Then he started grabbing the necessary things to protest the restaurant & the mall with. Snooki also helped, while Zippy just stood there, flapping her wings looking like a fucking retard.

"There." Birdbrain started. "The rental car's all full now."

"Ha!" Zippy said. "That's what she said!"

Birdbrain stares at her.

"Did you even graduate from high school, Zippy?" he asks.

"Yeahs, _Boidbrain_." Zippy said. "I repeated some grades, twice."

"And she stayed in those grades, because some of the boys were on the football & basketball team." Snooki said. "And she really loved the teachers, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Snooki." Birdbrain said dryly, as the audience laughs.

Then he looks at his watch.

It was after 10:00.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "It's time for my favorite show; Matlock! Well, we can always go protest, after it goes off."

"Yeah." Snooki said.

"Uh, yeahs." Zippy added.

So, Birdbrain grabs the remote & watches the show.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall.<strong>

Kitty, Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos, Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee were shopping for bikinis in a store called; 'Bikinis & Shit'. They were at the fitting room, trying on some bikinis.

Catastrophe comes out of her fitting room.

She was wearing a skinny purple bikini top & bottoms.

The audience whoos at her.

"So, how do I look?" she asks Kitty. "And I want your honest opinion, Katswell darlink."

Kitty looks at her.

"You look fantastic, Catastrophe." she said.

Catastrophe blushes.

"Thankink you, Katswell darlink." she said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes back to her fitting room, as Chaos walks out of her fitting room.

She was wearing a skinny blood red bikini top & black bikini bottoms.

The audience whoos at her.

"So, what do you think, Rozzie darlink?" she asks Roz. "I want your honest opinion. Honesty is the best policy to these sorts of things, no?"

Roz looks at her.

"You look sexy, Chaos." she said.

Chaos smiles & blushes.

"Thankink you, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes back to her fitting room.

"I wonder, what the boys are doing?" Kitty wondered.

Roz turns to her.

"You know, how Duds is, sis." she said. "He's probably eating everything at the food court.

* * *

><p>It shows the food court now.<p>

Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick were eating some food.

"Mmmmmmm! This shit's good!" Dudley shouted, as he down his food.

The audience laughs at his gluttoness.

"Ja, Agent Puppy my American comrade." Rabies said, as he down his own food.

"Yeah." Keswick started. "This ga-ga-goddamn shit is delicious!"

"It sure is, dudes." Dudley said, as he stood up. "So, do you two wanna go to 'Games & shit' and look at their games & crap like that?"

"Ja!" Rabies said.

"Okay." Keswick said. "But, didn't we promise the girls, that we will ma-meet them here at the fa-fa-food court?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "But they're gonna be in that place for another hour or so."

"Ja!" Rabies said. "You know, how women love to shop."

The audience laughs.

Keswick thinks about it.

"Okay. Let's go!" he exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then the three males go to 'Games & shit'.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're right Roz." Kitty said, as she grabs her bikini. "They're probably, doing something that men do."<p>

Then she goes into a fitting room, as Karey comes out of one.

She was wearing a skinny red bikini top & red bikini bottoms.

The audience whoos at her.

"So, how do I look?" Karey asks.

"You look sexy, Karey." Alicia said. "It brings out the pink in your hair."

"Ja!" Kaylee said. "It does, Agent Kitten darlink."

Karey blushes.

"Thanks." she said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes back to her fitting room, as Kitty comes out of hers.

She was wearing a skinny black bikini top & bottoms.

The audience whoos at her.

"So, how do I look?" Kitty asks.

Catastrophe starts drooling, when she sees Kitty.

"Oh my god!" Catastrophe said. "You look very sexy, Katswell darlink! I want to take you now!"

Kitty blushes.

"Why thank you, Catastrophe." she said.

"You look good, little sis." Alicia said. "I bet, Dudley will go crazy, when he sees you in that."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes back to her fitting room, as Roz comes out of hers.

She was wearing the same type of bikini as Kitty, except hers was blue.

The audience whoos loudly at her.

"So, how do I look?" Roz asks.

Chaos starts drooling a whole lot, as the audience laughs at this.

"You are lookink sexy, Rozzie darlink!" she said. "I wanna suck on your tits now!"

"It's pretty hot, little sis." Alicia said. "I bet Dudley & Keswick will go wild."

Roz blushes.

"Thanks, you two." she said. "I'll buy it."

Then she goes back to her fitting room.

Chaos stands up.

"Excusink me. I need to go to the little villain's room." she said, as she goes off towards the direction of the fitting rooms.

"Okay." Alicia said.

When Chaos reaches the fitting rooms, she goes to Roz's fitting room & knocks on it.

"Be out in a minute!" Roz shouted out.

"Whatever!" Chaos said, as she goes inside the fitting room.

Roz sees Chaos.

She was only wearing the bikini bottoms.

"Chaos!" Roz exclaims, as she tries to cover herself up with her shirt. "What do you want?"

"I wanna fuck you, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said, as she takes off her clothes & was standing naked in front of Roz. "NOW!"

Roz looks at her.

"Okay." Roz said. "I always wonder, what it's like to have sex in a fitting room."

Chaos smiles.

"That's good, Rozzie darlink." she said, as she took out her vibrator. "I was hopink, that you would say that. Now, let's get started. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja." Roz said in a mock Russian accent, as the audience laughs.

Then, Chaos pulls down Roz's bikini bottoms & licks her pussy.

"Mmmmmmm! Good!" she said in a sexy tone.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Roz musters sexually. "Thank you, Chaos baby."

Chaos goes up to Roz's nude breasts and starts massaging them.

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said.

Then Chaos shoves her vibrator into Roz's pussy & turns it on.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Roz purrs.

"You are lovink it, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Roz said.

"If you are lovink that, then you are really gonna love this!" Chaos said.

Then she started massaging her breasts a little firmer now.

"Oh yeah!" Roz said. "That's right, Chaos. Milk me. Fuck me. Fuck & milk me, Chaos!"

"Don't worry, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "I will."

Then she starts thrusting the vibrator in & out of Roz's pussy, as she starts tugging on her breasts now.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Roz said in an erotic tone.

Chaos smiles to this & she turns the vibrator up on full up.

"Come on, Rozzie darlink." she said in a sexy tone. "Cum! Cum for Chaos!"

Then she starts tugging on her breasts even harder now.

"Squirt for Chaos!" Chaos said. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ja!" Roz said in an erotic voice.

After five more minutes of this, Roz was ready to hit her climax now.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" she cries.

Chaos smiles.

"That's right, Rozzie darlink." she said in a sexy tone. "Cum & squirt for Chaos."

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers sexually, as she cums & squirts her breast milk. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mmmmmm! Just look at all that milk & cum!" Chaos exclaims in a happy tone. "You are one horny cat, no?"

"Yeah." Roz said.

Then Chaos starts drinking Roz's breast milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Your milk tastes good, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said, as she drunk the breast milk.

"Thank you, Chaos." Roz said. "Drink it all up. It's good for you."

Chaos keeps drinking Roz's breast milk, until it was all gone.

"That was delicious, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said, as she burps loud & long.

The audience laughs at this.

"Thank you, Chaos baby." Roz said.

Then Chaos takes out her vibrator out of Roz's pussy & licks the cum.

"Mmmmmmm! Your cum tastes delicious, Rozzie darlink." she said, as she licks more of Roz's cum.

"Thank you, Chaos." Roz said.

Soon, all of Roz's cum was licked off of Chaos' vibrator.

"Mmmmmm!" Chaos said.

Roz pounces onto her & pins her down.

"Now, lemme return the favor." she said in a sexual tone.

Then she kisses her, right in the lips.

The audience whoos at this.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Chaos said.

Then Roz takes out her vibrator & thrusts it inside of Chaos' pussy & turns it on full blast.

She also starts tugging, pulling, & massaging her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chaos cries in a sexy tone.

"Sounds like, a certain Russian Kitty loves this?" Roz said, as she continues thrusting her vibrator in and out of Chaos' pussy and tugging & pulling on her breasts even harder now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Chaos said. "Ja! Mmmmmmmm!"

Roz smiles at this.

"I'm glad, that you are." she said, as she thrusts the vibrator into her at quick lightning pace now. "Cum for Rozzie."

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Chaos said.

"Come on, CUM & SQUIRT YOUR MILK!" Roz demanded, as she tugs & pulls at Chaos' breasts. "NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos hollers, as she squirts her breast milk & cums. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There we go." Roz said, as she sees Chaos' breast milk squirts. "There's my prize."

Then she starts drinking Chaos' breast milk.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmm! Your breast milk tastes delicious, Chaos baby." Roz said, as she drank the milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"Thank you, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "Drink up, all of momma's milk. It is good for you, no?"

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Ja." Roz said. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

Five minutes later, all of Chaos' breast milk was all gone.

"Thanks for the drink, Chaos baby." Roz said, as she takes out her vibrator from Chaos' pussy.

"You're welcome, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said.

Roz then licks her vibrator, which had Chaos' cum all over it.

"Mmmmmmm! Your cum, tastes sweeter than ever, Chaos darlink." she said, as she licks the sex toy.

"Thank you, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "So, Rozzie darlink. Do you wanna scissor each other now? That'll be hot & sexy thing to do, no?"

"Maybe later, Chaos." Roz said. "I used up all of my cum on you."

Chaos smiles sexually at her.

"That's great, Rozzie darlink." she said, as she extracts her claws. "I shall, leave my love mark on you now, to show my love to you. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Uh, okay." Roz said. "Give it to me, Chaos baby."

"Okayith!" Chaos said.

Then she slashes Roz's breasts a bit.

"OWWWW! SHIT! FUCK!" Roz shouted, as the audience laughs at her pain. "That shit hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "Do you want me, to make it feel better, Rozzie darlink?"

"Yes!" Roz said. "That'll be a wise thing, yes!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said.

Then she kisses the slash she made.

"There. Better?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah. It feels better, Chaos." Roz said.

"I am glad." Chaos said.

Then Roz stands back up & put her clothes back on.

"Let's rejoin the others." she said, as she tied her shoes.

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she starts putting her clothes back on. "That will be a wise thing, yes?"

"Ja!" Roz said. "Let's go."

Then they leave the fitting room & rejoin the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later.<strong>

Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick were still at Games & shit.

They were looking & trying out new games.

Keswick, just brought himself some tech, that he wanted.

He looks at his watch.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" he exclaims. "We were supposed to meet the girls, at the fa-food court by now."

"So?" Dudley said. "They know, where we at."

"Ja!" Rabies said. "I lefted a note."

* * *

><p>Then it shows the note, in the trashcan at the food court.<p>

Someone dumps some trash onto it.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>Rabies started thinking.<p>

"Oh fuck! I accidently threw it in the trash, back at the food court!" he exclaims.

"Shit!" Dudley sniffs. "Thanks alot, Rabies. Now Kitty's gonna be pissed at me!"

"I am sorry, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies said. "We will get high later & forget about all of this. This will make you happy, no?"

"It better, Rabies." Dudley said. "For your sake."

Then they all go back to the food court.

* * *

><p><strong>At the food court.<strong>

The girls were waiting for them.

"There you guys are." Kitty said, when Dudley, Rabies, & Keswick walk up. "Do you know, how long we've been waiting?"

"Yeah?" Karey added.

"Uh, 10 minutes?" Dudley asks, as he had a weird smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

"But it was worth it, Katswell darlink." Rabies butted in. "We were bored, just sittink here in the food court. So, we decided to look around in the mall."

Catastrophe looks at them.

"I understand, Rabies darlink." she started. "I would get bored too, if I was to sit here."

"Yeah, me too." Roz said.

"Me three." Alicia said.

"Me four." Kaylee said, as the audience laughs.

"I see it now." Kitty said.

"So, are we here for lunch, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"That's ga-ga-good!" Keswick said. "I was starting to get ha-hungry again."

"Ja! Me too." Rabies said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "How do you guys, feel about having lunch at that MFC over there?"

"Okay." everyone else said.

Kitty turns to Alicia & Kaylee.

"How about you two? Do you want some MFC?" she asks.

"Yeah." Alicia said. "I'm starving than a motherfucka."

"Ja, me too." Kaylee said.

"Okay. Kitty said. "Off to the MFC."

Then they go to the MFC.

**At the MFC.**

The gang was having a wonderful which consisted of; fried chicken, chicken sandwiches, wings, mash potatoes, gravy, buttery biscuits, wedges, chicken salads, & sodas.

"Mmmmmmm! This chicken's good!" Dudley exclaims as he takes a bite from his chicken leg as the audience laughs.

"Yeah, it is!" Karey said, as she eats some wings.

"This chicken is addictive!" Roz said, as she eats a breast, as the audience laughs.

"It sure is, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said, as she ate the mashed potatoes & gravy with her chicken.

"Yeah!" Alicia & Kitty said, as they eat their chicken.

"Addictive cha-cha-chicken!" Keswick said.

"Miami Fried Chicken is people! Miami Fried Chicken is people!" shouted a voice.

The gang stops eating.

"It is!" Dudley exclaims, as he stops eating. "YUCK!"

Then he started gagging.

"Who the hell is sayink that!" Kaylee asks.

"That sounds exactly like that old fuckin' prick; Birdbrain!" Kitty said.

Roz looks & sees Birdbrain, Zippy, & Snooki outside of the restaurant, protesting it.

"Looks like, those assholes are at it again." she said.

"At what again?" Alicia asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, back in Petropolis. They were trying to shut down the PFC, because PFC killed chickens & fried them." Kitty explained.

"That's a pretty stupid reason." Alicia said.

"Ja!" Kaylee agreed, as the audience laughs.

"It is." Kitty said.

"Miami Fried Chicken killed my cousin!" Zippy shouted. "He was _moidered_ by this here company!"

"And they spit in all of the food too!" Birdbrain added.

The patrons of the restaurant stopped eating the food and started leaving.

The manager rushes up.

"Stop! It's not true!" he shouted.

But it, didn't do any good. The restaurant was empty, except for the TUFF gang.

Birdbrain was laughing his ass off.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! The restaurant's doing poorly!" he exclaims. "Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh, _Boidbrain_. That was smart." Zippy said. "I could, sucks on your cock right now."

Birdbrain turns to Zippy.

"This is not the time, to be retarded Zippy." he said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs.

"Yeahs." Snooki said. "Shut the fuck up, sis!"

"Now, to go to the mall's main office, and threaten them!" Birdbrain exclaims.

"Yeahs!" Snooki & Zippy said.

Then they go to the mall manager's office.

Kitty turns to everyone else.

"Did you hear that?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "That Zippy _is_ a slut!"

The audience laughs at his retardedness.

"No, stupid." Karey said. "Birdbrain said, that he's gonna threaten the mall manager."

"So, shall we stop him?" Dudley asks, as he keeps eating his chicken. "This chicken is good!"

"Ja! It is!" Rabies said, as he downs his chicken.

The audience laughs at his greediness.

"Yes, of course!" Kitty said.

"Well, you girls go ahead." Dudley said. "Rabies, Keswick, & I will stay here & finish the chicken."

Then he goes to the kitchen area & started downing all of the chicken, as did Rabies and Keswick.

The audience laughs.

Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Catastrophe rolls their eyes.

"Whatever." they said. "Now, let's that old bird!"

Then they sprinted after the old bird.

Rabies turns to Dudley.

"What was they goink on about?" he asks.

"I dunno." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "Something about a bird & a mall or some shit like that?"

"Oh." Keswick said. "Well, they can handle it, whatever it is."

"Ja!" Rabies said. "Now, let's start eating!"

"YEAH!" Dudley & Keswick exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they started eating all of the chicken.

The audience laughs at this.

**At the mall manager's office.**

Birdbrain, Zippy, & Snooki was in there, threatening him.

"Alright, Mr. Mall Manager." Birdbrain started. "Your precious MFC is now empty of its customers."

"What! Why?" the mall manager asks.

"Because, they are cruel to us birds." Birdbrain said.

"And how are they cruel to your species?" the mall manager asks.

"Theys kills them & they choke thems." Zippy said.

"Yeah, so?" the mall manager asks.

"And they fuck them, when they're dead." Snooki said.

"Yeah, so?" the mall manager asks again.

"Doesn't dat shit, disgust youse?" Zippy asks.

"No." the mall manager said. "Lady, you forgot, that I'm a mall manager. I've seen everything, that's possible."

Zippy facepalms herself, as the audience laughs.

"God! What a fuckin' idiot!" she sniffs.

Birdbrain was starting to lose patience.

"Well then sir." he said, as he reaches behind his back. "Maybe, I should buy the mall from you?"

The manager laughs, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! You three, are fuckin' idiots!" he laughs. "You think, I'm gonna give you the mall? Yeah, right! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"I was hoping, that you was gonna say that." Birdbrain said, as he pulls out a gun. "Now, it's time for you to die!"

The manager stops laughing, when he sees the gun, Birdbrain had.

"Oh shit! You're serious!" the mall manager exclaims.

"No, I'm joking." Birdbrain said in a bored tone. "Of course, I'm serious! Now, gimme the rights to this mall, so I can turn it, into a giant bird bath."

"No." the manager said.

"Oooooh! Did youse hear, what he said?" Zippy said.

"We all _hoid_, sis!" Snooki said in a bored tone. "God, Zippy. You're so goddamn retarded."

The audience laughs.

"Oi! Don't call me, retarded!" Zippy sniffs. "I'm special."

"She's right, Zippy." Birdbrain said. "You are retarded."

"Oi!" Zippy sniffs.

Then Birdbrain aims his gun at the manager's head.

"Now, my fine man." he said. "Are you gonna gimme the mall?"

"No." the manager said.

"Well then." Birdbrain said. "You must die!"

Then Kitty, Roz, Karey, Alicia, Catastrophe, Chaos, & Kaylee busts into the office.

"Hold it right there, Birdbrain!" Kitty said, as she pointed at him. "We're onto your ass!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "You're not gonna buy this mall or be the owner of this place!"

"Not on our watch!" Karey added.

Birdbrain, Zippy, & Snooki turns to them.

"Agents Katswells." he said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Looks like you're outnumbered. Seven to three."

"And when we eat those two little humminkbirds." Kaylee started. "It'll be seven to one."

"I am lovink those odds!" Catastrophe said, as she extracts her claws.

"Me too!" Alicia said, as she cracked her knuckles.

Zippy turns to Birdbrain.

"What are wes gonna do, _Boidbrain_?" she exclaims. "We's are outnumbered."

"That's what they think!" Snooki said. "I's called for reinforcements!"

Then she whistles.

All of a sudden, ten muscle-bound Jersey talking henchmen appears.

"Did youse called us, Snooki?" said one of the henchmen.

"Yeahs." Snooki started. "Beat up these cats for us."

"Right, Snooki!" the henchmen shouted, as they turned to the seven cat girls. "Time for some cats to die!"

The seven cat girls does their fighting stances.

"Time to kick some ass!" all of the Katswell sisters exclaims.

"Yeah!" Karey shouted.

"JA!" the Katz sisters also exclaims.

"GO KILL THEM!" Snooki orders.

"YES, SNOOKI!" the muscle-bounded henchmen shouted.

Then they started attacking the cats.

Kitty throws a kick in one of the henchmen's face.

"YA!" she shouted.

Roz throws a brutal Katswell punch into two henchmen's heads.

"HA!" she shouted, as her punch knocks them unconscious.

Karey grabs one of the henchmen by the neck & slams him against the wall.

"WALL POUND!" she exclaims, as she slams him against the wall, until he was unconscious.

Catastrophe & Chaos slashes the henchmens' necks with their sharp claws.

"SLASH ATTACK!" they shouted.

The henchmen started choking on their blood, as Catastrophe & Chaos also started beating the hell out of them.

Alicia then starts karate kicking & chopping some of the henchmen's heads.

"TAKE THAT, BASTARDS!" she shouted, as she chopped some of their heads off. "Miami, in the house!"

Kaylee was taking on three henchmen.

"Yo! Let's git dis cat!" shouted one of the henchmen.

Then they pounced onto her.

Luckily, Kaylee saw this coming & she grabs the three of them by the neck.

"Looks like, you three bastards made a very awful mistake!" she said in a evil voice. "Time for you to die!"

Then she started beating the hell out of them.

"YA!" she said, as she knock one henchmen's teeth out.

She rips the arm off the henchmen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kaylee hollers in his face, as the audience laughs. "YOU SUFFER NOW!"

Then Kaylee slashes his throat.

"GAKKKKKK!" the henchmen cried, as he started choking on his blood.

Then Kaylee smashes his skull in & some of his brains spill onto the floor.

The seven cat girls keep beating the hell out of Snooki's henchmen, until they were either; critically injured or dead.

"Oh shit!" Zippy exclaims. "They got their asses whooped!"

"Duh, we can see that, stupid!" Birdbrain sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to them & points at them.

"Attack the assholes, girls!" she shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the three assholes, as the audience laughs.

The seven sexy cat girls, started beating the hell out of Birdbrain, Zippy, & Snooki.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applauds for them.

**20 minutes later.**

The three birds were all tore up & beaten.

"Whoo!" Zippy exclaims stupidly. "That was fun!"

Birdbrain & Snooki looks at her.

"Zippy." they said.

"Yeahs?" Zippy asks.

"Shut the fuck up!" they both shouted at her, as the audience laughs & Kitty, Roz, & Karey put handcuffs on them.

"Well, looks like, you three stooges are going to jail!" Kitty said to them.

"Awwwwwww!" Snooki said. "I was plannin' on havin' a party, after we's got done here. Dammit!"

"Well, that's too damn bad!" Roz said. "Now, you get to be behind bars, instead of going into them."

The audience laughs at Roz's joke.

Alicia then looks at Zippy in the bird cage & licks her lips.

"Mmmmm! That hummingbird looks delicious!" she said, as she licks her lips and the audience laughs.

Kaylee looks at Snooki & licks her lips also.

"Ja! You can say that again!" she said.

Zippy & Snooki was frightened.

"Please, take us to jail!" they exclaimed, as they grabbed Karey's face. "We don't want to be eaten by those cats! Just take us away!"

Karey looks at Kitty.

"Shall we?" she asks her.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Then she takes out a small bird cage & puts the slut hummingbirds into it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Zippy sighs. "At least, I'ms gonna be suckin' Boidbrain's cock, when we get to the Petropolis jail."

"Oh shut up, you jezebel!" Birdbrain shouted at her, as the audience laughs.

The mall manager walks up to the seven cat girls.

"Thank you girls." he said. "Thank you for saving my job & this mall."

"Anytime, sir." Kitty said. "Even though, we were on our vacation. We're still doing our job."

"But how are we, gonna get all the people back to that MFC?" Alicia asks.

"You leave that to us, Alicia darlink." Chaos said, with a smile on her face.

**Later.**

The mall's MFC was full of patrons.

There standing at the door were; Birdbrain, Zippy, Snooki, Karey & Roz.

"Come right up!" Roz said through a bullhorn. "Come punch the fuck out of a 123 yr. old Blue bottom booby & his two slutty skankbirds!"

"Hey!" Birdbrain shouted. "I am not 123 yrs old! I am 23, yo!"

"Oi! I am not a fuckin' slut!" Zippy sniffed. "I'm just a lovely lady."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karey shouted at them through her bullhorn, as the audience laughs. "NO ONE CARES!"

Then a family with twenty kids walks up.

"So, how much is it to punch this bird & to enter?" the father asks.

"A dollar per person." Roz said. "But since, you're with a family, I can let you punch them for free."

"Free?" the mother exclaims.

"Hell! I'll take that!" the father said, as the audience laughs.

He turns to his ten kids.

"Alright, kids." he started. "Time to beat the fuck outta these birds now!"

"YAY!" the kids shouted, as they took out lead pipes, bricks, stones, & anything else to hurt the birds with.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted the birds.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" Roz & Karey said, as the audience laughs.

Then the kids started beating the hell out of the birds, as the audience laughs.

The manager of MFC walks up to Roz & Karey.

"Thank you, TUFF agents." he said. "Thanks for bringing back my business."

"You're welcome, sir." Roz said.

"How can I possibly repay you?" the MFC manager asks.

"Well, we're having a beach party later." Karey started. "And we need some shit to munch on."

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Okay." the MFC manager said. "How about, I'll give you the 600 piece party pack? It haves tons of wedges, tons of mashed potatoes & gravy tons of biscuits & shit like that?"

"Alright." Karey & Roz said in unison, as the audience laughs. "We'll take it. So, how much is it?"

"It's on the house." the MFC manager said.

"Alright!" Roz & Karey said in unison. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." the MFC manager said. "For now on, TUFF agents & their friends can eat here for free!"

"YEAH!" Karey said.

"That's nice." Roz said. "You can keep these three retards, if you want. Or you can let the local TUFF have them."

"Okay." the MFC manager said.

"Alright." Roz said, as she turns to Karey. "Come on, Karey. Let's go."

"Okay." Karey said.

Then they go back, to where the others were.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later.<strong>

Everyone was back at the Chief's beach house now.

The weather had finally cleared up.

Kitty had just put on her new bikini, that she had brought.

"Alright." she said. "Time to get this fuckin' party started!"

Then she goes out to the back patio, where everyone else was.

Everyone was having a great time.

They were either swimming in the pool or eating.

Kitty goes over, to where Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies & Dudley were.

Catastrophe whistles.

"You are lookink very sexy, Katswell darlink." she said as she drools a bit.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "You look, what they say; hot & spicy, no?"

Kitty laughs at the compliments.

"Thanks, you two." she said, as she sat next to Catastrophe.

Then the Chief hops up.

"Are you enjoying this vacation from the cold & snow, Kitty?" he asks.

"Yes, Chief." Kitty answers.

"Good." the Chief said. "Because, this is our last night here. We go back to Petropolis tomorrow."

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said, as the Chief hops off.

"So, this is my last night with my sisters?" Alicia asks in a sad tone. "What? Already?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Oh, fuck!" Alicia sniffs. "Fuck that boss of yours! If it weren't for him, we can be havin' fun. All of the time!"

"Yeah." Kitty mutters. "Anyways, let's start having fun!"

"YEAH!" Alicia shouted.

"JA!" Catastrophe shouted.

"JA!" Chaos shouted.

"JA!" Rabies shouted. "This chicken is the shit!"

The audience laughs at his greediness.

Kitty goes up to Roz, Karey, Keswick, & Dudley, who was eating some chicken.

"Hey, babe!" he shouted, as he chomped on a chicken leg, as the audience laughs.

"Hey, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she sat next to him. "Guess, what I found out?"

"What?" Dudley, Roz, & Karey asks.

"This is our last night here." she said. "So, we gotta live it up tonight."

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick exclaims.

"Hell yeah!" Karey said, as she stood up. "Last one to the pool, is the Chief's next lover!"

Then Karey, runs to the pool and dived into it.

The audience laughs.

"That's not me!" Roz said, as she runs for the pool. "I'm not gonna be the drunk fuck partner!"

She dives into the pool.

Kitty & Keswick starts running now.

"That's not gonna be me!" Kitty shouted.

"Or ma-ma-me!" Keswick also shouted.

They both raced to the pool.

They were neck to neck.

"I'm gonna win!" Kitty shouted.

"No! I am!" Keswick shouted.

They both dive into the pool.

The audience laughs.

Kitty & Keswick stick their heads out.

"I won!" Kitty exclaims.

"No! I da-da-did!" Keswick exclaims.

They both turned to Roz.

"So, who jumped in first?" they both asked her in unison.

Roz clears her throat.

"Kitty did." she said.

Kitty smiles big & wide, as Keswick frowns.

The audience laughs at this.

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims, as she turns to Keswick. "In your face, boy!"

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Dudley walks over to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. What are we gonna do later?" he asks, as he eats the chicken leg.

Kitty turns to him.

"Maybe, we can fuck each other later." she said in a amorous tone, as the audience whoos.

"Promise?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"Promise." Kitty replies.

Rabies turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"So, are we goink to fuck later too, no?" he asks.

"Ja!" said Catastrophe & Chaos in unison, as the audience whoos.

"ALRIGHT!" Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Dudley exclaims, as he picks up Kitty from the pool. "Let's do it!"

"Whoo! Oh, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

The audience whoos.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"Hey, Rozzie." he called out to her. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Of course, Duds." Roz said, as she got out of the pool. "I enjoy fuckin' you, Duds."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims. "Threesome city!"

Then the trio goes into the beach house.

"Ja!" Rabies said, as he picks up Catastrophe & Chaos off their feet.

"Whoo!" the Katz sisters exclaims. "Looks like a certain dog is horny for the Katz sisters, no?"

"JA!" Rabies exclaims, as he runs inside of the beach house.

Alicia turns to Kaylee, Karey, the Chief, & Keswick.

"So, what do we do now?" she asks.

"We get ha-ha-high!" Keswick exclaims, as he took out a blunt & lights it.

The audience laughs, as he takes a hit.

"Oh, y-yeah." Keswick said, as his voice was getting deeper.

"Let's go & do that shit inside, Keswick." the Chief said.

"Okay, little flea man." Keswick said. "And bring those cat babes along with us too."

Karey, Kaylee, & Alicia blushes.

"Oh! Thank you, Keswick." they said, as the audience laughs.

"Anytime, sweet thangs." Keswick said, as he picks up all three of them. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay." the three cat girls laughs.

Then they all went into the beach house, where most of the food were.

**In the living room.**

Dudley had layed Kitty & Roz on the couch.

"Alright." he exclaims. "Time to get started!"

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she & Roz started taking off their brand new bikini tops & bottoms.

Soon, they were naked.

The audience whoos to this.

"You like?" they asked, as they do a sexy pose.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE IT! Lemme get naked!"

Then he takes off his trunks & let his cock stand.

"You like?" he asks.

"No." the Katswell sisters said. "WE LOVE IT!"

"That's good." Dudley said. "Now, who wants me to fuck them first?"

"ME!" Roz shouted.

"Okay, Roz." Dudley said. "Get into position."

"Alright, Duds." Roz said.

Then she lies on her back & spreads her legs wide open.

"I'm ready, Duds." she said in a amorous voice.

"Okay, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he inserts his erected member into her and starts thrusting. "Ahhhhhhhhh! So fuckin' tight!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So fuckin' big!" Roz cries.

Rabies had layed Catastrophe & Chaos down on the floor.

"Time to start the fuckink." he exclaims.

"Okayith." Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as they started taking off their brand new bikinis.

They were soon naked.

"You like, no?" Catastrophe & Chaos asks, as they do a sexy pose.

"Net!" Rabies said. "I AM LOVINK IT!"

Then he takes off his trunks & lets his cock stand.

"You like, no?" he asks.

"Net!" the Katz sisters said. "WE LOVE IT!"

"Good." Rabies said. "Now, which one of you, wanna get fucked?"

"ME, RABIES DARLINK!" Catastrophe shouted.

"Okayith." Rabies said. "Now get into position now, Catastrophe darlink. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she gets on all fours. "Alright. I'm readky, Rabies darlink."

Then Rabies thrusts his erected cock in Catastrophe's pussy & starts thrusting hard & fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So tight!" he said, as he thrusted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So big!" Catastrophe said.

"Oh, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "You're so fuckin' beautiful! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Thank you, Duds." Roz said. "And you're so fuckin' handsome! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I've been waiting all day for this!" Dudley said, as he thrusts into Roz harder, deeper, & faster. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! So have I!" Roz exclaims. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Catastrophe darlink." Rabies started, as he thrusts into her. "I have been waitink for this, all fuckink day! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"So have I, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then Dudley thrusts his hard cock faster, deeper, & harder into Roz, as he started massaging her sexy 42B breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually. "That's right, Duds. Milk my sexy-ass titties."

"Okay, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he thrusts harder into her and he massages her breasts a little more firmer. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! You are so fuckink beautiful, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he thrusts harder into her. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"And you're so fuckink handsome, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe shouted. "Ahhhhhh!"

Dudley started tugging on Roz's breasts now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz sexually moaned.

"That's right, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted. "Gimme your milk!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Roz shouted.

"NOW!" Dudley shouted, as he tugs & pulls on her tits hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers, as her breast milk squirts. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There's my prize." Dudley said, as he puts his mouth onto Roz's breasts and starts drinking her breast milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmm! Your milk is very delicious, Rozzie baby."

"Thank you, Duds baby." Roz said. "Drink it all up. It's good for you. It'll make you all big & strong."

"Okay." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!"

Rabies started massaging on Catastrophe's breasts.

"Time for me to get a little drink." he said, as he massaged her sexy 42B breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe mutters sexually. "I am lovink this, Rabies darlink."

"That's good." Rabies said. "You are gonna squirt your milk for me. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

Drinking up, Roz's breast milk, makes Dudley go over the edge.

"Oh shit!" he hollers. "I'm gonna cum, Rozzie!"

"Mmmmmmmm! Give it to me, Duds baby." Roz shouted in a amorous voice, as she wraps her tail around his waist. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted, as he shoves his knot into her. "Here, I go! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He cums 500 loads of cum, into Roz's pussy.

Dudley cumming in her, made Roz hit her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers, as she cums.

Rabies started tugging on Catastrophe's breasts harder & faster now.

"Givink me your breast milk, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he pulls and tugs on her breasts. "NOW!"

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe shouted, as her breast milk squirts. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There we go. There's my prize." Rabies said, as he puts his mouth over Catastrophe's breasts & started drinking her breast milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Your breast milk, tastes very delicious & sweet, Catastrophe darlink."

"Thankink you, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "Drink all of mommy's milk. It's good for you."

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Rabies said, as he continues drinking Catastrophe's breast milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the den.<strong>

The Chief, Keswick, Alicia, Karey, & Kaylee was getting high.

The Chief takes a puff from his joint.

"Hey, man." he said in a 60's hippie voice. "Fuck the establishment, man!"

Karey takes a puff from her joint.

"I know, _eh_." she said in a Canadian accent. "They & their unreal ham, _eh_?"

"I say, old beans." Kaylee said in a British accent. "This is some jolly shit, huh?"

"I know dat shit, _ese_?" Alicia said in a Latin gangster's voice. "I am lovin' da hell out of dis shit, yo!"

"Let's get some more of this shit, baby." Keswick said, as he took out a wine bottle. "And we drink some of this wine shit, too."

"Wine!" Karey, Kaylee, Alicia, & the Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Pour some of that shit our way."

Then Keswick pours the wine into five champagne glass.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the living room.<strong>

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley & Roz sighed in unison from their cumming.

"That's was great, Duds." Roz said. "I love you."

She kisses him.

"I love you too, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he pulls himself out of Roz & turns to Kitty. "Alright, Kit-Kat. It's your turn. Get into position for me, please?"

"No." Kitty said. "You get into position, Dudley."

Then she pushes Dudley onto his back.

Then she gets onto Dudley's cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty cried. "So fuckin' big!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said. "So fuckin' tight! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Drinking up all of Catastrophe's breast milk, made Rabies hit his climax.

"Catastrophe darlink!" he shouted. "I am goink to cum!"

"Do it, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she wraps her tail around his waist. "Pleeease? Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okayith." Rabies said, as he thrusts harder into her. "Here I come!"

After few more thrusts, Rabies cums.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, as cums 530 loads into Catastrophe's pussy. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe shouted, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Rabies darlink. That was so wonderful. I love you."

She kisses him.

"I love you too, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said, as he takes his cock out of her.

Then he turns to Chaos.

"It's your turn, Chaos darlink." he said. "Gettink into your position now. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she lays on her back & spreads her legs open. "I'm readky, Rabies darlink."

"Alright!" Rabies exclaims, as he inserts his re-erected cock into her & he starts thrusting hard & fast into her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So fuckink tight!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So fuckink big!" Chaos said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I've been waiting all day for this, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"So, have I, Dudleykins!" Kitty said, as she thrusts her hips a bit faster. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said. "You're so sexy & beautiful, Kit-Kat!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty exclaims sexually. "Thank you, Dudleykins. And you're so hot & handsome!"

She thrusts her hips harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I've been waitink for this, all fuckink day, Chaos darlink!" Rabies shouted, as he thrusts harder, faster, & deeper into Chaos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! So have I, Rabies darlink!" Chaos shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Then Dudley reaches for Kitty's breasts & he starts massaging them.

"Mmmmmmm!" he said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually. "Milk my tits, Dudleykins!"

"I will, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he massages her breasts a little firmer now. "I will."

So, he continues massaging Kitty's breasts, as she keeps thrusting her hips faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! You are so fuckink sexy & beautiful, Chaos darlink!" Rabies exclaims, as he thrusts harder, faster, & deeper into Chaos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thankink you, Rabies darlink." Chaos said. "And you're so fuckink hot & handsome!"

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters, as Dudley starts tugging & pulling on her sexy tits, & she thrusts her hips faster now.

"Come on, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Gimme your delicious, breast milk! NOW!"

Then he started tugging & pulling on her breasts even harder now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers, as she squirts her breast milk. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There's my tasty prize." Dudley said, as he puts his mouth over Kitty's breasts. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

Rabies started thrusting harder, deeper, & faster into Chaos' pussy.

"Do you want it, Chaos darlink!" Rabies asks, as he thrusts hard & fast. "HUH! DO YA!"

"JA, RABIES DARLINK!" Chaos shouted. "I WANT YOU TO EXPLODE INSIDE OF ME!"

She wraps her tail around his waist.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASSSSE!" Chaos pleaded in a sexy tone. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Okayith!" Rabies shouted. "Here I come, Chaos darlink!"

He thrusts ten more times into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as he cums.

He cums the rest of his cum into Chaos' pussy.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rabies sighs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos shouted, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chaos lays down flat on the floor, on her back.

"Oh man!" she sighs.

Rabies falls on her breasts.

"Oh, Rabies darlink." Chaos started. "That was wonderful. I love you."

She kisses him.

"I love you too, Chaos darlink." Rabies said, as he yawns. "Sleepy."

"Well, go to sleep then, darlink." Chaos said.

"Okayith." Rabies said.

Then he fluffs Chaos' breasts like pillows and he goes to sleep on them.

Kitty was thrusting her hips faster now.

"Come on, Dudleykins!" she said. "Gimme your cum!"

She thrusts her hips at quick lightning pace now.

Dudley stops drinking Kitty's breast milk.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he said. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Kitty smiles wickedly.

"Give it to me!" she ordered. "GIMME YOUR LOVE, DUDLEYKINS!"

She thrusts her hips even faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he cums 1,000 loads into Kitty's pussy. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty shouted, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then Kitty collapses ontop of Dudley.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty started. "I enjoyed that fucking, very much."

"I did to, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "You both, made me use all of my cum up. You both are very awesome cat girls."

Roz & Kitty goes up to Dudley, as the audience laughs.

"Meeeeeeooooow. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" they said in unison, as the audience whoos.

Then they extract their claws.

"Are you ready for our love marks?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, girls." Dudley said. "I'm ready for it."

"Okay." the Katswell sisters said.

Then they slashed Dudley's chest.

"OW! SHIT! FUCK!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"We're sorry, Duds." the Katswell twins said. "Do you want us, to make it better?"

"Yes, please!" Dudley hollers in pain.

The Katswell twins kissed the slashes they made on him.

"There. Better?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. It does." Dudley said.

"That's good." Roz said, as she yawns. "Sleepy."

"So, am I." Kitty said.

"Me three." Dudley said. "Let's rest up."

Then Catastrophe sits up.

"Hey, Katswell darlink. Rozzie darlink. Agent Puppy darlink." she said to the TUFF trio. "Guess what?"

"What?" the TUFF trio asks.

Catastrophe takes out several blunts.

"We can get high!" she said.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Where did you get those blunts from, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

"I've stole some of them from that Keswick thing." Catastrophe said, as the audience laughs.

"Whoa." Roz said. "Keswick had some blunts? Way to go, ole' Keswick."

Kitty turns to Catastrophe.

"Lemme take a shot in the dark here." she started. "Keswick, along with the Chief, Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee is getting high in the den right now, right?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "Take a look for yourself, & you be judge, no?"

Kitty stands up & goes to the den.

When, Kitty walks into the den. She saw it was all full of marijuana smoke & she sees the five weed smokers all buzzed & crap.

"Oh, man." Keswick said. "This is the shit!"

"You don't need to tell me that, man." the Chief said in his hippie voice. "This shit is so fuckin' awesome!"

"Yo! This is da fuckin' life, _ese_?" Alicia asks.

"I say, it is, Alicia old girl." Kaylee said, as she takes another puff from her joint.

"Youse can say dat shitz again." Karey said in a New Jersey accent.

"Uh, yeah?" Kitty said, as she backs out of the room, as the audience laughs.

Kitty returns to the others.

"Yep. You're right, Catastrophe." she said. "They're in there. High as a fuckin' kite."

Dudley turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"Hey, why don't you three stay in mine & Kitty's room for the night?" he suggested. "There's two beds in there."

Chaos turns to Catastrophe.

"Shall we, sis?" she asks Catastrophe.

"Ja, sis." Catastrophe said. "Let's."

"Sleepover!" Dudley exclaims, as he stands up. "I'll go get the chicken!"

"I've got some drinks, that we can drink." Roz said, as she picks up her bikini top & bottom.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she goes to her & Dudley's room.

"Wait for me, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe shouted, as she follows Kitty.

The audience whoos & laughs at this.

Chaos nods Rabies.

"Come on, Rabies darlink." she said. "It's time to wake up. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

Rabies continues to sleep.

The audience laughs.

Chaos then thinks of something.

An idea pops into her head.

"Rabies darlink." she said. "Weed & liquor!"

Rabies shot up with a wide smile on his face & his tail wagging.

The audience laughs.

"Where? Where!" he asks, as he looks around.

"In Katswell darlink & Agent Puppy darlink's room." Chaos said, as she pointed the way to Kitty's & Dudley's room.

"Ja!" Rabies shouted, as he runs towards Kitty's & Dudley's room.

The audience laughs.

"That works everytime." Chaos said, as she picks up her bikini top & bottom.

Then she goes to Kitty's & Dudley's room.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's &amp; Dudley's room.<strong>

Several hours had passed.

Dudley with both Katswell twins cuddling next to him on either side on one bed. And Rabies with both Katz sisters cuddling next to him on either side in another bed.

They were all high, from smoking their blunts.

They were also chilling & watching tv.

Dudley downs a bottle of beer & takes a bite from a MFC chicken leg.

"This is the life!" he said, as he scratches Kitty's ears.

"It sure is, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she purrs.

"You can say that again, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies said, as he takes a bite from his chicken leg & scratches Catastrophe's ears.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said, as she purrs.

"This has been a fun vacation." Roz said.

"Yeah." everyone else agrees, as the audience laughs.

"I've had a great time." Kitty said. "We got to see Alicia & Kaylee. We had a lot of fun on the beach, at the mall..."

"And the food court!" Rabies & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too." Chaos said.

Catastrophe looks over to Kitty.

"You know what, Katswell darlink?" she asks Kitty.

"What is it, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

"We should hang out like this more often." Catastrophe said. "We can be, like they say; chilling with each other, no?"

"Ja!" the others said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's fine with me, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Just as long, we keep it on the DL."

"DL?" Rabies asks. "What's that mean?"

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Kitty laughs.

"It means; keep it on the down low." Kitty said.

"Oh." Rabies said stupidly, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Looks like, it's back to the ole grind for us." Roz said.

"Yeah. Us too, Rozzie darlink." Catastrophe said.

"Yep." Kitty said. "These were two great chapters."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "You can say that again, Kit-Kat."

Kitty looks at the camera.

"Well. I hope, you readers enjoyed those two chapters." she started. "Tune in to the next chapter & see what happens next. See ya."

Then she, Roz, Catastrophe & Chaos does a sexy pose, as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays & the audience applauds.


	20. Big TUFF G's

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Big TUFF G's

**_Alright. This idea was given to me by DarkMageDragon & the threesome sex was given to me by T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz. In this chapter, Big Poppa & Murder Inc. is finally introduced. Kitty & Dudley starts making their wedding plans, while they're doing that, someone is robbing every store in sight & is blaming TUFF on it. Will they stop them & clear TUFF's name? Find out & see. So, please relax. Read & review._**

It was a late winter day in Petropolis. It was pretty warm for this time of year, & all of the previous snows that fell in the winter were melting, because of the warm temperatures.

Anyways, it shows the DeLisle Park area of Petropolis now.

It shows Dudley sitting on the couch, watching tv.

The audience applauds for him.

He was watching Maury.

It shows the tv.

Maury had the paternity results.

"For 4yr. old Jermaine. Tyreece. You are not the father!" Maury shouted.

The brainless Maury audience applauds & hooted, as the man danced on stage and the slut runs backstage, crying like the bitch she is.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs. "Serves the fuckin' slut right!"

Then Kitty walks into the living room now.

The audience cheers, whistles, whoos, & applauds for her.

"Hey, Dudleykins." she said, as she sat next to him.

Dudley turns to her, with wide eyes & a wide smile.

"Hey, Kit-Kat!" he said happily, as the audience laughs. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'm glad, that we got the morning off."

"Yeah, me too." Dudley said. "I would've missed Maury today."

"I see." Kitty said.

She gets closer to him.

"So, Dudleykins. Do you wanna discuss about our wedding plans now?" she asks in a sexy voice.

"Awww, come on Kitty." Dudley started. "I don't feel like, doing all that boring stuff. Can we do it later?"

"No, Dudley." Kitty says. "It's important. And I want this wedding to be rememberable."

Dudley then looks at Kitty's eyes & sighs.

"Okay." he said. "I'll do it. I'll do anything for my Kit-Kat."

The audience awws.

Kitty smiles widely now.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." she said.

Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Dudley blushes.

"Awwww, Kit-Kat." he said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then takes out a wedding pamphlet.

"Okay, Dudley." she started. "This is what I want for our wedding."

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then the couple goes through the wedding pamphlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the far Southwest side of Petropolis.<strong>

It shows a big fancy mansion that was behind a tall electrified fence with barred wired on top.

The fence had a key entry gate on it.

A black pickup stops at the gate.

The window rolls down on the pickup & a hand comes out.

The hand enters the code for the gate & the gate opens.

Then the black pickup goes inside of the mansion's property & the gate immediately shuts behind it.

It then shows, the inside of the mansion.

The hall was filled with sculptures & shit like that.

The carpet was dark blood red, which leads to a room that had a table. The table was big enough for ten people.

At the head of the table, was a large leather chair. And above it, were a picture of a muscular rottweiler in a black business suit, black business pants, and black business dress shoes.

He was also wearing a black fedora hat with the front brim snapped down. He also had a black cane & a gun in his right hand.

The words; 'BIG POPPA: MAYOR FOR LIFE' were underneath the picture.

The chair that the picture was above turns.

It shows the very same rottweiler with a Cuban cigar on his mouth.

Then it shows a gang of people wearing all black with a red splat on their shirts & white bold words that says; 'Murder Inc.' come in & sit at the large table.

The gang consists of; six cat girls, two dogs, three rats, five bears, & four more cat girls.

"Did you want to see us, Big Poppa?" asked a Murder Inc. cat girl, who was tan, had a black tip on her tail, black eyes, & black hair, which was in a ponytail.

"Yes, Karen." Big Poppa said in his deep, gruff but layed back voice, as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Okay, sir." Karen said, as she turns to the rest of the gang. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! BIG POPPA'S GOT SOMETHIN' TO SAY!"

The rest of the Murder Inc. members shut up, as the audience laughs.

Karen turns back to Big Poppa.

"Okay, Big Poppa." she said. "You may continue."

"Thank you, Karen." Big Poppa said.

Then he turns to the rest of the Murder Inc.

"I am planning, for what will be called; Crime of the Century." he said.

"Ooooh!" Murder Inc. said, as the audience laughs. "What is it, Big Poppa?"

Big Poppa takes out a card; that said 'T.U.F.F.' on it.

"The plan is." he started. "To rob every valuable store in Petropolis and we pin it all on T.U.F.F."

"That's an awesome plan, Big Poppa!" all of the Murder Inc. gang exclaims.

Then a white dog, with a black goatee beard & mustache, tattoos, wearing a black muscle shirt, black shorts, & a black dew rag raises his hand.

Big Poppa sees him.

"Yes, Bonez?" he asks.

"Why do you hate TUFF so much, to blame the crimes on them?" Bonez asks.

Big Poppa turns his chair back to the Murder Inc. gang.

"Because, a few years ago." he started. "I was gonna buy TUFF from the TUFF board & the chief; Herbert Dumbrowski. I was gonna make it into my downtown underground hideout."

"Really?" Bonez asked.

"Yeah." Big Poppa said. "I was also had the title of Petropolis' Head Villain & I was in control of the whole fuckin' city, until that little pussy rat; Verminious Snaptrap cheated me out of a poker game & he stole plans for my downtown hideout, creating DOOM & stole that title away from me, after he held up a popular restaurant, because they sold nachos."

Then he sighs.

"It happened like this." Big Poppa said, as he was having a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of years ago, before Kitty, Dudley, Roz, &amp; Karey were hired. It shows, Big Poppa wearing a dark blue business men's jacket, shirt, pants, &amp; shoes.<em>

_He was talking to the Chief, who still had hair. And the TUFF board._

_"Please, gimme your ole' TUFF building." he started. "And I will make it into my underground hideout!"_

_Then he clears his throat._

_"I mean, so I can make it into my jewelry store." Big Poppa said, as he corrected himself._

_The Chief & the TUFF board looks at him with frowns._

_"I don't think so, Big Poppa." the Chief sniffs. "We heard you, what you first said. You wanna make Petropolis' TUFF into your underground hideout."_

_"You don't have any say, if the Petropolis' TUFF base should close." the TUFF board said, as they pointed angrily in Big Poppa's face._

_"Now, get the fuck out of here." the Chief shouted. "Before, I kick the shit outta your ass!"_

_Big Poppa stands up._

_His was pissed._

_"For now on!" Big Poppa shouted. "If any TUFF agent ever comes over to the far Southwest side, my territory. I will kill them, with extreme prejudice!"_

_All of Big Poppa's yelling, had got a recently-hired Keswick's attention._

_"I wonder, wha-wha-what's going on?" he asks, as he walks into the doorway._

_He peeks inside & sees Big Poppa shouting at the TUFF board & the Chief._

_Then Big Poppa turns to the doorway & leaves._

_"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" Keswick exclaims. "I gotta ha-ha-hide!"_

_He sees a chute._

_"Ah ha!" he said. "There's a place!"_

_Then he goes into it._

_Smoke comes from it._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as the audience laughs._

_Big Poppa passes the chute & leaves TUFF HQ._

_Keswick pops his head from the incinerator._

_"Whew!" he said. "That was cla-cla-close! In the future, I'll remember that this isn't the laundry chute."_

_Then he gets out of it._

* * *

><p>It fades back to Big Poppa.<p>

"And you see, Bonez." Big Poppa said. "That's why, I hate TUFF & I wanna pin these crimes on them?"

"Yeah. I see, Big Poppa." Bonez said. "Those bastards wreck your dreams."

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Karen asks.

"As soon, as this meeting is over." Big Poppa said. "So you all, know where the valuable store are, don't ya?"

"We sure do, Big Poppa!" Murder Inc. all said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Good." Big Poppa said. "Just make sure, that you avoid any valuable stores that are owned by Money Bags."

"Why?" asked an orange cat girl with black stripes on her tail with blonde hair & ponytail named Rachel.

"Because." Big Poppa started. "I have a rivalry with her."

"Oh." Rachel said.

"Alright then." Big Poppa said. "Yall is dismissed. Go start robbing the valuable places now!"

"Right, Big Poppa!" Murder Inc. said, as they saluted.

Then they leave the meeting room, hop into their rides, & drive off of Big Poppa's property.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley arrives at TUFF now.

Roz & Karey were waiting for them at their cubical.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applauds for them.

"So, how are you two lovers doing today?" Roz asked in a teasing tone.

Kitty & Dudley blushes, as the audience laughs.

"We're just doing fine, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "We were just looking at what we want for our wedding."

"Really?" Karey asked.

"Yeah, Karey." Kitty said.

"That's good." Karey said.

"Yep. It sure is, sis." Roz said.

Then Mini TUFF walks up.

"Hey, regular me." Mini Kitty said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, mini me." Kitty said.

"I've heard the news, that you two are getting married." Mini Karey said.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's good for you, regular me." Mini Dudley said, as he playfully hits Dudley in his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mini me," Dudley said, as he held his shoulder. "You've got quite a punch there, Mini me."

"Ha!" Mini Dudley laughs. "I did get it from you."

The audience laughs, at Mini Dudley's joke.

Dudley laughs too.

"I get it now, Mini me." he laughs.

"Congratulations, Kitty." Mini Roz said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too, regular me." Mini Kitty said.

"Me three." Mini Karey added.

"Me four!" Mini Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Dudley smile at their minis.

"Thanks." they said to them.

"You're welcome, regulars." the minis said to them.

Just then, the Chief's voice was heard on the PA.

"Agents; Katswells, Puppy, & Kitten. Report to my office!" he shouted.

"Let's see, what the Chief wants." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief turns to the quartet.

"Agents." he started. "I've got Intel, that some valuable stores are being robbed."

"Really?" Dudley asked. "I hope, they hit some restaurants too. Because, I'm hungry as hell."

His stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at his hunger & stupidity.

"Uh, yeah." the Chief said. "I'm gonna talk to Agents Katswells & Kitten now."

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor turns to Kitty, Roz, & Karey.

"I want you four to stop whoever is doing this shit!" the Chief shouted.

"We're on it, Chief." Kitty, Roz, & Karey said.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudley." she said. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Kitty." Dudley said.

Then they go to the tube that leads to the garage.

The mini TUFF team turns to the Chief.

"What about us?" the minis asked.

"Well." the Chief said. "You four can have the rest of the day off."

"YAY!" the TUFF mini team exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Now, go have fun now." the Chief said. "Ya hear?"

"YEAH!" the TUFF mini team shouted in glee, as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Chief!"

"Anytime, mini TUFF." the Chief said. "Since you all did a good job, protecting the city while we were gone. And I am feeling very generous & shit like that. I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

The minis smiled.

"Thanks, Chief." they said & ran out of his office.

The Chief sits back in his chair.

"Ahhhhhh! Youth." he said, as he presses a button on his intercom. "Tammy. Get me a beer & an erotic massage with a happy ending."

The audience laughs at this.

"Sorry, sir." Tammy said from the intercom. "I'm taking my break now."

"What!" the Chief shouted. "Why you lazy rabbit bitch! I outta fire your ass!"

"You do that, and I'm gonna have to sue you for wrong termination." Tammy said.

"GRRRRRRRR!" the Chief growl, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!" Tammy laughs.

"Fuckin'! Stupid!" the Chief shouted, as he threw one of his romantic novels out the window.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tvshack.<strong>

The TUFF quartet was there, investigation the robbery.

Well, Kitty, Roz, & Karey were doing that. Dudley on the other hand, he was checking out the merchandise.

"Ooooh!" he said, as he looked into a tv camera. I like this!"

Then he does some stupid dancing in front of it.

The audience laughs at his retardedness.

"So." Kitty started. "Do you know, who did this?"

"No." said the owner of Tvshack, whose name was Eric. "It all happened in an instant, but these people left their calling card."

He takes out a card & gives it to the cats.

The cats looked at the card.

"Hmmmm?" Roz said. "Hey! That's our business card!"

"It is?" Dudley asked, as he walks over to the cats.

"Yes it is, Dudley." Kitty said, as she shows him the card.

Dudley looks at the card.

"I hate it." he said, as the audience laughs. "We should've got business cards, just like Money Bags' business cards."

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupidity.

"No, Dudley." Karey said. "Don't you see, that the villains used our card."

"And they're trying to frame us." Roz said.

"Oh. I see." Dudley said, realizing it.

"Yeah. That can be it." said the Tvshack owner.

Then Kitty's wristcom goes off.

"Attention, Agents Katswell, Kitten, & Puppy." the Chief's voice shouted. "There's been another robbery at Jersey's Computers & Shit. Please go investigate it."

"Right, Chief." Kitty said, as she turns off her wristcom.

She turns to Roz, Karey, & Dudley.

"There's been another robbery at Jersey's Computers & Shit." she started as she put her small notepad away. "We gotta go investigate."

"Alright." Karey & Roz said.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudley." she said. "There's another robbery committed."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Can we stop for something to eat, afterwards? I'm starving."

His stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at his hungriness.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Sure, Dudley." she said. "Sure."

"Okay." Dudley said. "Just as long, we don't go to the place with the scary clown. He scares the shit out of me."

"Sure, whatever." Kitty said, as she grabs & picks up Dudley as the audience laughs. "Now, let's go!"

**At Jersey's Computers & shit.**

Jersey was all tied up.

There was nothing left but empty boxes & TUFF's business card.

"Hmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Jersey said.

Roz rushes in & sees him.

"Jersey!" she called to him, as Kitty, Karey, & Dudley comes in behind her.

Kitty goes to Jersey & slashes the rope, as Roz unties the gag from him.

Jersey took a deep breath.

"Thank you, TUFF agents." he said. "Those motherfuckin' assholes, tied me up & stole every motherfuckin' in my motherfuckin' store."

"The motherfuckas." Dudley said.

The audience laughs.

Jersey stands up.

"Thank god, that youse came here." he said.

Karey looks on the floor & picks up the card.

"Looks like, whoever did this, lefted our card behind." she said. "Again."

Jersey looks at the card.

"Yep. That's your company's name alright." he said. "So, did youse steal all of my computers & shit?"

"What?" Roz asks. "Hell, no!"

"Why would we doing anything like that, Jersey?" Kitty asks. "We were investigating another robbery."

"Another robbery?" Jersey asks.

"Hell yeah, man." Dudley started, as the audience laughs. "The last place, they stole a bunch of boring tvs. Why would they steal tvs anyways. I mean, come on? There's nothing good on tv these days, anyways. No wonder, they came in here & stole everything."

The audience applauds to what Dudley says.

"I can understand." Jersey said. "There's been plenty of shit on tv lately."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Kitty then starts thinking.

"I'm starting to think, that these two crimes have a connection." she said.

"They do?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Roz said. "I've dealt with this sort of thing before."

"But, why would they, wanna pin these robberies on us?" Karey asks.

"Probably, because. They wanna soil your reputation." Jersey said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"I'm starting to think, that you guys are right." Kitty said. "But I wonder, who is behind of all this?"

Dudley raises his hand.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I know, who did it, Kit-Kat!" he said.

Kitty turns to him.

"You know who did it, Dudley?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Roz walks up to Kitty & silenced her.

"So, tell us Duds." she started. "Who did it?"

"Simple, my friends." Dudley started. "It was a foot."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"It's amazing, that he can dress himself, ain't it?" Karey said to Kitty, as the audience laughs.

Roz looks at the card.

"Look sis. There's a smudge of blood on the card." she pointed out. "Look like, one of the assholes cut themselves."

"Yep." Kitty said. "I'll give this card to Keswick & he'll examine it. Maybe, it'll give us the lead, we're looking for."

Dudley stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Maybe, after we get something to eat?" Dudley said.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Sure." she said, as she turns to the others. "Let's go."

Then they started to leave.

Jersey calls out to them.

"Good luck, on tryin' to find those motherfuckas!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Big Poppa's Estate.<strong>

Murder Inc. was at Big Poppa's meeting room.

"Big Poppa." Karen said.

"Yeah?" Big Poppa asked.

"Bonez got injured at Jersey's Computers & shit." Karen explained.

It shows, Bonez holding a rag on his cut.

"That's because, Slash threw me a monitor." he said.

Then one of the rats walked up to him.

"Hey. I said; heads up." Slash said. "You should've been payin' more attention."

"SHUT UP!" Big Poppa shouted.

Then he turns to Slash.

"Now thanks to your ass, Slash." he started. "Bonez is out of commission."

"Sorry, Big Poppa sir." Slash said, as he held his head down.

"Just for that dick move." Big Poppa said. "That's coming out of your check this week."

"Dammit!" Slash sniffs, as he kicks a can.

The audience laughs.

"Anyways." Big Poppa continues. "How's the heist going?"

"Things are perfect, Big Poppa." Karen said. "TUFF doesn't know, that it's us."

"Good." Big Poppa said, as he lit up another Cuban cigar. "Good. Things are going perfectly. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ.<strong>

Keswick was examining the blood sample that was on the card.

While he was doing that, Roz & Karey was on their break.

"I still can't believe, that Kitty is getting married!" Karey said.

"I can't believe that either, Karey." Roz said.

"Speaking of which." Karey started. "Where are they?"

Roz then looks around.

"Hmmm? They're gone." she said. "They're probably doing something with each other."

**In Dudley's private room.**

Dudley & Kitty was having daytime sex.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually, as Dudley was thrusting his cock in & out of her.

"Oh fuck, Kitty." Dudley said. "You're so sexy & beautiful! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And you're so hot & handsome, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Dudley starts thrusting into her faster, harder, & deeper.

"Do you want my cum?" Dudley asks, as he thrusts hard & deep into her. "HUH! DO YA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES, DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted in a sexual tone, as she wraps her tail around his waist. "PLEASE! PURRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat baby!" Dudley said. "I'll do it!"

Then he thrusts harder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he cums a lot into Kitty's pussy. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty shouted, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Dudley. That was wonderful. I love you."

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as she scratches her ears.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Then she extracts her claws.

"Are you ready for it, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley gulps.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she slashes his chest.

"OWWWW! FUCK!" Dudley cried, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"Sorry, Dudley." Kitty said. "Do you want me to kiss it & make it feel better?"

"Yes, please!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, honey." Kitty said.

Then she kisses the slashes she made.

"MWAH! There, better?" she asks.

"Much better." Dudley sighed, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then put her clothes back on.

"I really enjoyed this midday quickie, sweetie." she said, as she put her high heeled boots back on.

"So, did I!" Dudley said, as he puts his shirt on. "There's nothing like fucking, to burn off the calories from lunch."

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she puts on her white gloves. "Now, let's get back to Karey & Roz."

"Okay." Dudley said, as he opens up the door to his private room.

Then they go to where Roz & Karey was.

"Hey, you two." Kitty greeted.

Roz & Karey turns to them.

"What were you two lovebirds?" Karey asked in a teasing voice, as the audience laughs.

"We were doing something." Dudley said.

"Each other?" Roz asks, as she & the audience laughs.

"Uh, maybe." said Kitty, as she blushes.

"I knew it!" Roz shouted.

Then Keswick walks up to them.

"I've ga-ga-got the test results." he said.

Kitty turns to him.

"Lay them on us, Keswick." she said.

So Keswick takes out a folder from hammerspace & opens it.

"This person haves the blood type, AB+." he started.

"Yeah?" Kitty, Roz, & Karey asks.

"What's AB+ mean, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"It's a blood type, Dudley." Kitty replies. "Go on, Keswick."

Keswick opens up the folder & takes out a piece of paper.

"Here's the person, that ha-ha-haves the blood." Keswick said.

The paper was a photo.

The photo had a white dog with a goatee beard & mustache. He had tattoos, and was wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans, & a black dew rag.

"His name's; Andre Muttson." Keswick started. "He's pa-pa-part of the gang; Murder Inc., which was created by Big Poppa."

"Damn!" Dudley said. "He looks just like me, except more stronger."

"So, Big Poppa's behind this." Kitty said.

"Looks like, we're gonna need the bigger & deadlier weapons to stop Murder Inc. and Big Poppa." Roz said.

"Yeah." Karey said.

"It's a good thing, that we're by the weapons room." Kitty said, as the doors to the weapons room opens.

Then she, Roz, & Karey goes inside.

Dudley peeps his head inside.

"Do I get a deadlier weapon?" he asks, as he grabs the very same large ray gun from 'Purr-fect Partners'.

It starts shooting off rounds.

"Hi-Gi-Gi!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

The large ray gun's shots hit some background poser agents.

"We're good!" shouted a poser agent.

Then a piece of the ceiling falls onto the background poser agents, killing them.

The audience laughs.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said, as she picks up a bazooka. "You can get one."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley shouted, as he picks up the large ray gun. "I'll take this!"

"I'll take the M4!" Roz shouted, as she picks up the M4 carbine.

"And I'll take the bazooka, AK-47s, & the 10mm sub machine guns." Karey said, as she gets the weapons.

Soon, they were all ready for the war.

"So, is everyone ready?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Roz, Karey, & Dudley replies in unison.

"Okay then." Kitty said. "To the new TUFF mobile!"

Then they go to the chute, which leads to the garage.

It sucks them down to Kitty's new dark emerald Corvette, aka the new TUFF mobile.

Dudley then gets out of it.

"Need to use the bathroom." he shouted, as he runs to the bathroom.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

Dudley then returns to the Corvette.

"Alright. I'm back." he said.

"Good." Kitty said. "Now, let's..."

Dudley then jumps out of the car again.

The audience laughs.

"I gotta get some chips." Dudley said, as he runs over to the vending machine & put a dollar in.

Then he got his chips & get into the Corvette.

"Alright, Kit-Kat." he said. "We can go now."

"Okay." Kitty said, as she starts up the Corvette. "To the Southwest side of Petropolis!"

Then the TUFF quartet speeds off towards Big Poppa's Estate.

* * *

><p><strong>At Big Poppa's Estate, an hour &amp; a half later.<strong>

Karey, Roz, Kitty, & Dudley were standing next to the gate, with their weapons.

"So, how do we get in?" Dudley asks.

Kitty looks at the gate.

"Looks like, it haves those key entries." she said.

Karey looks at it.

"Yep. It sure does." she said.

"Since, we don't know the code." Dudley started. "Why don't we climb the fence?"

Then he runs to the fence & starts climbing it.

He was electrocuted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, as the audience laughs at his torture.

He falls to the ground.

"So, that maybe was a bad idea." he said, as smoke came out of his mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

"You think?" Karey said, as the audience laughs.

"There must be a way to get in there." Roz said.

Kitty then takes out a small device & attaches it to the key entry.

"What are you doing there, sis?" Roz asks.

"I'm breaking the code for the entry." Kitty said, as she presses some buttons on the small device.

The gate opens.

"There." Kitty said. "I've broken the code. And I did it on my very first try too!"

"Great." Karey said, as she picks up her weapon.

"Something tells me, that Big Poppa probably got security cameras throughout his estate." Roz said.

Then Kitty takes out a map of Big Poppas estate with red circles on it.

"Yep. That's right, Roz." Kitty said. "So, we gotta be smart about this."

Then they all go into the property.

The gate closes behind them.

"So, how are we gonna get into his mansion, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks, as he was suddenly healed up from his burns.

Kitty was about to tell him, when she hears a vehicle motor.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims. "Hide!"

They all hide in some bushes.

Roz takes a peek.

A truck that said; 'H,D,+C's Catering' drives through the gates.

"It's just a catering truck." she sighed.

"Big Poppa always gets catered food." Kitty said, as she takes out some information about Big Poppa. "There's a crew of four people, that caters to him & Murder Inc. So here's my plan."

Then she whispers her plan to them.

"Good idea, sis!" Roz said.

"Good one, Kit-Kat." Dudley praised.

"Smart plan, Kitty." Karey said.

Kitty blushes.

"Thanks, guys." she said. "Now, let's go!"

Then the TUFF quartet goes over to a bush, where the H, D+C catering truck was.

The crew had three cat girls, & a male dog.

They were unloading the catering truck.

Kitty turns to the others.

"I'll go first." she said, as she got out of the bush.

"Good luck." called Karey, Roz, & Dudley.

Kitty then walks up to the first cat girl & taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the catering cat girl asked.

Kitty grabs her & drags her to another bush.

A whack sound was heard.

The audience laughs.

Then Kitty comes out, wearing the catering cat girl's clothes & had her hairstyle, which was in a ponytail.

"Alright, guys." she said to her partners. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Karey said, as she got out of the bushes.

She goes to the next catering cat girl & puts a gag on her mouth.

"Mmmmmmph!" catering cat girl#2 cried.

Karey drags her to a bush & knocks her unconscious.

Then she comes out wearing catering cat girl#2's clothes.

"Alright." she said, as she went over to Roz & Dudley. "Your turn, Rozzie."

"Okay." Roz said, as she picks up a big stick.

She goes over to the third & final catering cat girl.

Roz then lifts the stick & whacks catering cat girl#3's head.

The blow knocks the catering cat girl#3 unconscious.

"Alright." Roz said, as she grabs the unconscious cat girl's body & drags her to the bush. "This was easy as hell!"

Then she goes into the bushes.

She soon comes out of the bushes, wearing the catering cat girl's clothes.

"Alright, Duds." Roz said. "It's your turn now."

"But I don't know, what to do!" Dudley cries.

"Just go up to him, knock him unconscious, drag him to the bush & wear his clothes." Kitty said. "It's not that hard, Dudley."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he got out of the bush. "Wish me luck."

Then he goes up to the male dog & taps him on the shoulder.

The male dog turns to him.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Uh." Dudley said. "I-I would..."

The male dog interrupted him.

"You wanna take over for me?" he asks Dudley.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

The male dog laughs.

"That's okay with me." he said. "Hell. It was my last day delivering here anyways."

Then he gives Dudley his shirt & a pair of pants.

"Good luck." the male dog said, as he leaves, wearing a undershirt & pants.

"Boy. That was easy." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "Too easy!"

He puts the clothes on.

Soon, he joins Kitty, Roz, & Karey.

"Okay, girls. I'm ready." he said.

"That's good, Dudley." Kitty said. "Now, we can go inside of Big Poppa's mansion. Grab a cart."

"Okay." said Roz, Karey, & Dudley.

Then Karen walks out to them.

"Alright." she started. "Big Poppa is waiting for his food."

"Alright, Ms." Kitty said.

"Hey." Karen shouted. "You can drop that Ms. shit."

"Uh, okay?" Kitty said.

"Big Poppa is waiting in his meeting room." Karen said. "Follow me."

Then she leads the disguised TUFF agents, with their carts full of food to Big Poppa's meeting room.

"Big Poppa." Karen said to him. "H,D+C Catering is here."

"Good." Big Poppa said. "I was starving."

"So, where do you want these carts, sir?" Kitty asks.

"Over there, by my trophies." Big Poppa said. "And you can drop that sir, bullshit."

Then he slaps Kitty's ass & winks at her.

The audience laughs.

Dudley frowned at this & started growling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he said.

Roz puts a arm on his shoulder.

"Just calm down, Duds." she said. "We'll soon get him."

Then the TUFF quartet pushes the cart full of food, to where Big Poppa's trophies were.

"Is that all, Big Poppa?" Kitty asked.

Big Poppa laughs, as does the rest of the Murder Inc. gang.

"No, that's not all." Big Poppa said. "There's about twenty more carts full of food, that you need to give me."

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Bonez said.

"Well, sorry." Kitty said. "This is our first day, doing this."

Big Poppa comes up to her.

"That's okay." he said, as he stares at Kitty's cleavage. "You'll soon learn."

Then he slaps her sexy booty again.

The audience laughs.

Dudley growls again.

"Come on, Duds." Roz said. "Let's go back to the truck & get some more carts."

Then she pushes Dudley towards the catering truck.

"Okay, Big Poppa." Kitty said, as she & Karey goes back to the catering truck.

Big Poppa & Bonez stares at Kitty's ass.

"Mmmmmm! Just look at that ass jiggle." Big Poppa said.

"Yeah." Bonez said. "I would knock the dust off of that pussy!"

The audience laughs.

"Hell. I would fuck her into next week!" Big Poppa said.

"Me too!" Bonez said.

**Outside.**

"That fuckin' asshole is going down!" Dudley said, as he slams the food onto the cart. "No one, slaps my fiancée's ass & stares at her cleavage, but me!"

"What a fuckin' pervert." Kitty said. "Looks like, we're gonna need some backup."

Then she gets on her watch communicator.

"Chief. We need back up." she said. "We're at Big Poppa's Estate."

"Okay, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "I'll send everyone there."

"Alright, Chief." Kitty said, as she turns off her watch communicator.

"So, what was that about?" Karey asks, as she puts some more food onto the cart.

"Chief is sending backup." Kitty said.

"That's good." Dudley said. "I don't know, if I can take anymore of Big Poppa trying to get fresh with my future wife."

Kitty turns to him.

"Awwww. Is my Dudleykins jealous?" she asks, as she grabs one of his cheeks. "Huh?"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs, as the audience awws & laughs at this scene. "Just a little, Kit-Kat."

Soon, the carts were filled of food.

"Alright, everyone." Kitty said, as she pushed at cart. "Let's go back inside."

"Right." said her partners.

**Back in Big Poppa's meeting room.**

The TUFF agent caterers pushed the food to Big Poppa's trophies.

"Here's some more catered food." Kitty announced.

"FOOD!" Murder Inc. shouted & go over to the food carts.

Big Poppa walks up to Kitty.

"So, what's your name?" he asks her, with a smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

Dudley frowned at this, as he serves Murder Inc. their food.

"My name's Kitty." Kitty said. "Kitty Katterson."

"Kitty Katterson." Big Poppa repeated. "I like it."

"Excuse me, Big Poppa." Kitty said. "My sister & I have to get more food for you."

"Okay then, Kitty." Big Poppa said with a smile on his face. "I'll be waiting."

"Come on, Roz." Kitty said to Roz.

"Alright." Roz said.

The two sisters walk back out to the catering truck.

Kitty gets on her watch communicator.

"Chief. Are you coming?" she asks.

"We're already here, Katswell." the Chief said.

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." the Chief said.

Then Kitty & Roz looks up and sees the Chief, Keswick, & all of the other TUFF agents.

The Katswells go over to them.

"So, Agent Katswell." the Chief started. "How's it go?"

"Things are going perfectly, Chief." Kitty said.

"We need one of you to get him to ca-ca-confess about the crime." Keswick said.

"We need one of you, to wear a wire." the Chief said.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Kitty'll do it." she said. "Big Poppa's trying to get his hands onto her."

"ROZ!" Kitty shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Is he now?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Alright, Keswick. Put the wire on her." he ordered.

"Ra-Ra-Right, Chief." Keswick said.

Then he tapes the wire & device onto Kitty's abs.

"Alright, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "You do your sexy shit, to get Big Poppa to confess about the crimes."

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said. "What's gonna happen after that?"

"Then you say the ca-ca-codeword." Keswick said.

"And what's that?" Kitty asks.

"The codeword is; Hammertime." the Chief said.

"What? Hammertime?" Kitty asks. "Have you been watching South Park again, Chief?"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah." the Chief admitted.

"How about the codeword be; Awesome?" Roz asks.

"Hey. How about the codeword be; Awesome?" the Chief asks. "Yeah. The new codeword's; Awesome. It's a good thing, that _I_ thought of it."

Roz facepalms herself, as the audience laughs.

"That what _I_ just got through saying, asshole!" she sniffs.

"Oh." the Chief said. "Well, there goes my smile."

The audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said. "The codeword is Awesome. Time to go back. Come on, Roz."

Then the Katswell sisters go to the food carts & pushed them back inside to Big Poppa's meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon.<strong>

All of the Murder Inc. members were eating & so was Big Poppa.

Kitty was telling Dudley & Karey about the plan.

"Okay." Karey said.

"So, when you say awesome, we attack?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"Okay, then." Dudley said.

Big Poppa then walks up to Kitty.

"Hey there, beautiful." he said. "Do you wanna talk?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

Then they go over to Big Poppa's leather chair.

Big Poppa sits in it.

"So, tell me Kitty." he started, as he lit up a Cuban cigar. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well." Kitty started. "I'm 29yrs. old & I am a struggling girl, that's working for a catering company."

"Nice." Big Poppa said, as he puts his hand ontop of hers.

Dudley growls, as this was happening.

Roz & Karey grab a hold of him.

"Calm down, Duds." they said. "Kitty knows, what she's doing."

"You are so pretty, Kitty." Big Poppa said, as the audience laughs & whoos at this scene.

Kitty blushes.

"Why thank you, Big Poppa." she said.

"So, Kitty." Big Poppa started. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"Kind of." Kitty said.

"So, what does this bum do, if you don't mind me asking." Big Poppa said.

"He works as a pizza delivery boy." Kitty said.

Big Poppa laughs hard & loud.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" he laughs. "He sounds like a pushover! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Yeah, he is." Kitty said.

Big Poppa stops laughing.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks. "I can buy you, all of your desires in the world."

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Probably." she said. "But tell me, what you do first."

"Okay." Big Poppa said. "I'm a rich druglord & is the mayor of both Jamestown & Benson City. As you can see, that I run a gang that trafficks drugs and weapons between those two cities and the rest of the country."

"That's nice, Big Poppa." Kitty said.

"I have them do, what I called the Crime of the Century." Big Poppa said.

"You did?" Kitty asked. "Please tell me about it."

"Okay, sweetie." Big Poppa said, as he took a sip of wine and took out the TUFF business card. "You see this business card from TUFF?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "What about it?"

"Well, I sent Murder Inc. to rob every valuable store in Petropolis." Big Poppa started. "And pin all of the crimes on TUFF."

"Wow." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Big Poppa said. "It's a neat plan."

"But why are you doing this, Big Poppa?" Kitty asks. "What does TUFF do to you?"

Big Poppa looks at her.

"Well, Kitty." he started. "It all began a few years ago. I wanted to buy the TUFF headquarters & turn it into my downtown hideout. But the TUFF board, refused and the Chief threatened to kick my ass. So, I threatened, that I was gonna kill any TUFF agent, that goes to my territory. I will kill them, with extreme prejudice."

"Oh." Kitty said.

"So, that's why, I came up with that plan." Big Poppa started. "So, I can make TUFF look bad."

"I see." Kitty said. "Well, that's a _awesome_ plan, Big Poppa."

"Yes. Yes." Big Poppa said. "It is a awesome plan."

Then all of the TUFF agents, come busting through the windows & walls of the mansion, with their weapons aimed at Murder Inc. & Big Poppa.

Kitty, Karey, Roz, & Dudley aims their deadly weapons at Big Poppa.

"In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Kitty started. "Big Poppa. You are under arrest!"

Big Poppa turns to Murder Inc.

"SHOOT THEM DEAD!" he shouted.

The Chief turns to the TUFF agents.

"DO THE SAME THING!" he ordered.

Then the TUFF agents & Murder Inc. started shooting at each other.

Karey shoots some of the Murder Inc. gang members dead, as Dudley shoots off his large laser at Big Poppa & some Murder Inc. members.

Kitty & Roz shoots off their M4 carbines & bazookas.

"Take this assholes!" Kitty shouted, as she shot off her M4 carbine.

"Go to hell!" Roz shouted, as she shot off rounds into some Murder Inc. members, killing them.

"KILL THEM!" Big Poppa shouted.

Then Murder Inc. took out their big guns & started shooting at the TUFF agents.

"BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" The Chief shouted.

Then they brought out the big guns & started blasting Big Poppa & Murder Inc., killing some of the Murder Inc. Gang members.

**Two hours later.**

Most of the Murder Inc. members were dead.

Big Poppa stands up.

"Look at what you did to my beautiful mansion!" he shouted. "You destroyed it!"

"Yep. We sure did!" Kitty said, as the TUFF agents started arresting the remaining Murder Inc. members.

Big Poppa was extremely pissed now.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME FOR SOME MOTHERFUCKAS TO DIE!" he shouted.

Then he takes out his AR-15 & aims it at Kitty.

"Time for you to die!" he said, as he pulls on the trigger.

"Kitty. Watch out!" Dudley shouted, as he shoots off a M4 carbine at Big Poppa.

The shot hits Big Poppa's hand, making him drop his AR-15 to the floor.

"OW! DAMMIT!" he hollers in pain.

Then Karey & Roz goes over & arrests him.

Kitty walks up to Big Poppa.

"Again." Kitty started. "In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, Big Poppa. You are under arrest!"

Big Poppa sighs heavily, as the audience cheers & applauds.

"Take him away, men!" the Chief shouted.

Then the TUFF police takes Big Poppa & the remaining Murder Inc. members to the Petropolis Prison.

Kitty & Roz sees the stolen tvs & computers, untouched by the TUFF/Murder Inc. war.

"There's the computers." she pointed out.

"And there's the tvs." Roz said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the Chief said. "Let's get all of these electronics back to their owners!"

Then they started picking up the tvs & computers & throwing them onto the TUFF truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at TUFF HQ two hours later.<strong>

The Chief had, Kitty, Dudley, Roz, & Dudley in his office.

The TUFF quartet had medals on them.

"Congratulations agents; Katswells, Kitten, & Puppy." the Chief started. "For capturing Petropolis' Most dangerous & deadliest villain."

Then all of the TUFF agents cheers & applauds to them, as the audience cheers & applauds.

"Thanks, Chief." the TUFF quartet said in unison, as the audience laughs. "It was hard job, but someone have to do it."

"Just because, that you arrested Big Poppa & the surviving members of Murder Inc, and solving the crimes." the Chief said with proudness in his voice. "You four get to have the rest of the day off."

The TUFF quartet smiles widely, as the audience laughs.

"YAY!" they exclaim, as the audience laughs.

"And a raise!" the Chief said.

"HOORAY!" the TUFF quartet cheered. "Thanks, Chief."

"You four, are dismissed for the day." the Chief said.

"Thanks, Chief." Kitty said.

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

Kitty then thinks.

"How about a mid afternoon lunch at my house?" she suggested.

"Okay." Dudley said. "I like that, Kit-Kat."

Kitty turns to Roz & Karey.

"You two, are invited too." she said.

"Alright!" Roz exclaims.

"I would like too, Kitty." Karey said. "But I promised, that I would have lunch with my little sister. See ya."

"Bye, Karey." Kitty said.

"See ya, Karey." Roz said.

"Good bye, Karey." Dudley said.

Then he turns to Kitty & Roz.

"So, what are we having for lunch?" he asks.

"There's this place called; Homey's chicken." Kitty started. "We can get some chicken to go."

"Chicken?" Dudley asked. "I just love chicken!"

"That sounds good." Roz said. "Let's go."

"Alright." Kitty said. "Let's go."

Then they punched out & went to Homey's chicken.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park, sometime later.<strong>

Dudley was eating some chicken.

"Mmmmm! This chicken is delicious!" he said, as he took another bite from a chicken leg.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty's voice was heard.

"Oh, Dudley." she said.

Dudley turned to the direction, her voice was coming from.

"Yes, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Roz & I have a surprise for you." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Well, bring it in here." Dudley said, as he took another bite from a chicken leg. "I wanna see it."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Your wish, is my command."

Then Kitty & Roz walks out, wearing sexy harem genie outfits, you know the same type of clothes, that Barbra Eden wore in 'I dream Of Jeannie'.

Anyways, Kitty's genie outfit, were a sexy dark emerald green with a light green veil & dark emerald green closed toed high heels. And Roz's genie outfit were a dark blue with a shappire veil & dark blue closed toed high heels.

The audience whoos sexually at this.

"So, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "How do we look?"

Dudley drops his chicken leg to the floor & the audience laughs.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "You two look, fuckin' hot!"

The Katswell sisters laughs sexually.

"Thank you, master Dudley." they said in a sexy tone.

Dudley then looks down at his groin.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims. "I'm gettin' fuckin' hard! I hope, Kitty doesn't notice this!"

Kitty then looks at Dudley's groin & smiles sexually.

"Mmmmmm! I see a certain someone's getting horny from us." she said in a sexual tone, as the audience whoos.

"Uh, no." Dudley lied, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, you are." Kitty said, as she grabs Dudley's erection. "Do you want me, to get rid of it for you, master?"

"HELL YES!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay then, Master Dudley." Kitty said, as she starts stroking his cock.

Dudley throws his head back.

"Ohhhh, man!" he said. "I am loving this!"

Roz smiles sexually at this.

"I guess, I have to massage his balls." she said.

Then she knelt towards him & started massaging his balls.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims, as he started tugging on Kitty's top, until it comes off.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Looks like, my master is ready to fuck." she said in a sexy tone.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I wanna have a threesome with my two sexy genies."

Kitty turns to Roz.

"So, are you up to it, Roz?" she asks.

"Yes!" Roz said.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Your wish is our command, master Dudley." she said in a sexy tone, as she takes off her bottoms & shoes.

Roz does the same thing.

Soon, they were standing in their itty-bitty bras & panties.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"So, who wants me to lick them out?" Dudley asks.

"Me!" Roz shouted.

"Okay, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Get on over here."

Then Roz goes over to him & sticks her sexy ass in his face.

"You like, master?" Roz asks, as she shakes her sexy ass.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE!"

Then he slaps the hell out of her sexy ass.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually. "I am loving this, master."

"So am I, Genie Roz." Dudley said, as he pulls her panties down. "Time for a special treat!"

Then he starts licking her pussy.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he licks Roz's pussy.

"Oooooh!" Roz said. "This feels good!"

"I'm glad, that you're enjoying it, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he looks at Kitty. "Alright, Genie Kitty. It's time for you, to get fucked now."

"Okay, Master Dudley." Kitty said, as she started stripping.

She takes off her bra & panties.

The audience whoos at this.

"You like?" Kitty asked, as she does a sexy pose.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE IT!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Good." she said. "Now, time for me to ride."

Then she gets on fours.

"I'm ready, Master Dudley." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he stops licking Roz.

Then he inserts his erected cock into Kitty's pussy & starts thrusting hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! So tight!" Dudley said, as he thrusts into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! So big!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"Come, Rozzie." he started. "Let me, finger you."

"Okay, Duds." Roz said.

So she lays next to Dudley & opens up her legs wide.

"Alright. I'm ready." Roz said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then he puts two fingers into Roz's pussy and starts thrusting slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz said. "I am loving this, Duds baby!"

"I know, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he thrusted his cock harder into Kitty. "I know."

"Ahhhhhhh! I've been waiting this for hours, Dudleykins!" Kitty shouted erotically.

"So have I, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, as he thrusts his fingers a little bit faster into Roz's womanhood. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Roz said erotically. "Mmmmmmmm!"

Dudley turns to her.

"Do my Rozzie love this?" he asks, as he thrust his cock harder & faster into Kitty's pussy, as he thrusts his fingers into Rozzie's pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "Yeah!"

"I'm glad." Dudley said, as he sees Roz oozing a bit. "Are you ready to cum, Rozzie?"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yeah!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "I'm gonna cum, Duds baby! Make me cum!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then he started thrusting his fingers harder & faster into Roz's pussy now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz shouted erotically. "FUCK!"

"Come on, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Cum for me. Cum for your Duds."

Then he thrusts his fingers quick lightning fast now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollered erotically, as she cums on Dudley's fingers. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Damn, Rozzie." Dudley said. "You cummed a lot. This is making me harder by the second."

Then he starts thrusting harder & faster into Kitty now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said. "Oh Dudley. You're so handsome & hot! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And you're so beautiful & sexy, Kitty!" Dudley hollers. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He thrusts quick lightning fast now.

"So, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Do you want it!"

He thrusts hard.

"Huh! DO YA!" he asks her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty shouted. "YES! I WANT IT, DUDLEYKINS! I WANT YOU TO GUSH INSIDE OF ME!"

"How much, you want it?" Dudley asks.

Kitty wraps her tail around Dudley's waist.

"I WANT IT!" Kitty said. "REAL BAD. PLEEEEASSSSE! PURRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Here I come!"

He thrusts several more times into Kitty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he starts cumming into her.

Dudley cumming in her, makes Kitty reach her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers, as she starts cumming.

**Five minutes later.**

Kitty & Dudley releases sighs of relief.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kitty sighs. "That was wonderful. I love you, Dudley."

Then she kisses Dudley on the lips.

"I'm glad, that you enjoyed it, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he turns to Roz. "Do you wanna get fucked next, Rozzie?"

"YES!" Roz exclaims happily. "I would love that, Duds."

"Okay." Dudley said. "I'm game."

Then Roz comes over to him, as Kitty moves.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Kitty. I'm gonna lick you out." he said, as Roz gets onto his cock, Cowgirl style.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she said.

Then she goes over to Dudley & spreads her legs wide open.

"I'm ready, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Alright." Dudley said. "Let's get started."

Then he started licking Kitty's pussy, despite him cumming in it a few minutes ago, as Roz starts thrusting her hips.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Roz said. "So fuckin' big! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dudley said, as he licked Kitty's pussy. "It's so fuckin' tight! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh, Duds." Roz started, as she thrusts her hips. "I've been waiting for this, for a long time now! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So have I, Rozzie!" Dudley said, as he licks Kitty's pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually. "I am loving this, Dudleykins!"

"I know you are, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, as he goes deeper into Kitty's pussy now.

Kitty put her hands on the back of Dudley's head and pushing him deeper into her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty said sexually, as she dug her fingers into Dudley's head. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

Dudley keeps licking & slurping into Kitty's pussy.

He would swallow the juices of her pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" he said.

Kitty was hitting her climax now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she said. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he keeps licking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically, as she cums in Dudley's face. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dudley takes his face out of Kitty's pussy & he starts licking Kitty's juices off his face.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" he said, as he licked up the juices. "Your cum tastes delicious, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty pants.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said. "It felt good."

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he finishes up licking Kitty's juices off his face.

Then he turns to Roz & stares at her bouncing 42B breasts.

"Now, I'm thirsty." Dudley said, as he grabs Roz's breasts. "Now, give me some of your delicious breast milk, Rozzie."

"Mmmmmmmm! Okay, Duds baby." Roz said, as she thrusts her hips even faster now.

So, Dudley started massaging Roz's breasts now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters erotically. "I'm loving this, Duds baby!"

"I know you are, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he continues massaging Roz's sexy breasts.

He massages her breasts a little faster & a lot firmer now.

Roz thrust her hips faster now, as she was enjoying her breasts being massaged by Dudley.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" she utters sexually.

Dudley then started massaging her breast a lot harder & a lot faster now.

"Are you enjoying this, my sexy little spanish dish?" he asks, as Roz thrusts her hips & rides roughly on his cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm! Si!" Roz said in her sexy spanish accent. "I am, Senor Dudley."

"Good." Dudley said, as he started tugging & pulling on her sexy breasts. "I'm glad, that you're enjoying it. Now show me, what you got in these sexy breasts!"

He tugs even harder & faster now.

"SHOW ME!" Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers sexually, as her breast milk.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dudley said. "There's my liquid prize now!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roz said.

Then he puts his mouth over her breasts & start drinking.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmm! Your breast milk, tastes sweeter than ever, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he drank the breast milk.

"Thank you, Duds baby." Roz said. "Now, drink it all up. It's good for you."

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Dudley said, as he drank.

Drinking Roz's breast, made Dudley go over the edge & hit his climax now.

"Oh shit! I think, I'm gonna cum, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted.

"Good!" Roz said. "I want you to explode, all inside of me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he releases his load deep into Roz's inside.

Dudley cumming in her, made Roz hit her climax too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she hollers sexually & erotically, as she cums onto Dudley's cock.

Soon all of her breast milk was gone and the two was relaxing from hitting their climaxes.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighs happily.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roz sighs happily. "That was wonderful, Duds. I love you."

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Rozzie." Dudley said, as Roz gets off of him.

Kitty then comes over.

"So, master Dudley." she started in a sexy tone. "Did you enjoy fucking your two sexy genies?"

"But we're not done yet, genie Kitty." Dudley said. "I have fuck you both at the same time yet."

"Oh." Roz said.

"Okay girls." Dudley started. "I want you girls to lay down & face each other."

"Alright, master." the Katswell genies twins said, as they do the command and lay down & face each other.

"Heh!Heh! Alright!" Dudley said, as he inserts his re-re-erected cock inbetween their pussies & started rubbing them. "Ahhhhhhhh! Yeah."

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" the Katswell sisters muttered sexually.

"Sounds like, my two girls are loving this?" Dudley said, as his cock rubs against their pussies a little bit faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Shit! We are!" Kitty & Roz said erotically.

"I'm glad." Dudley said.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Shit!" the Katswell twins said, as they started making out with each other.

Dudley smiles at this.

"Oh yeah." he said. "This shit's getting hot!"

The Katswells kept making out with each other, as they rub their pussies against Dudley throbbing cock.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" the Katswells said, as they kissed.

**Ten minutes later.**

The Katswells were ready to cum now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! We're ready to cum now, Dudley baby!" Kitty shouted.

"That's good!" Dudley said. "So am I!"

Then he rubs against their pussies at quick lightning speed now, making the Katswells moan loudly now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they said.

"That's right, girls." Dudley said. "Cum over my cock."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Katswells shouted, as they cum on Dudley's cock. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Katswells cumming on Dudley's cock, made Dudley go ahead & releases the rest of his cum now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as he cums over their pussies. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kitty smiles, when she sees Dudley cums.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" she said in a sexy tone. "Just look at all that cum!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I wanna lick it up."

"Well, be my guest then." Dudley said. "Don't just sit there. Start licking it up, my sexy genies."

"Alright, Master Dudley!" the sexy Katswell twins said.

Then they started licking up Dudley's cum.

**Seven minutes later.**

All of his cum was licked up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That was delicious, Master Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yep. It sure was." Roz said.

"Thank you, my two sexy genies." Dudley said. "You both dried me up of my cum. You both are sexy & awesome cat girls. Sexy & awesome cat girls."

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooow. !" the Katswell genies said, as they extract their claws. "Are you ready for it, Master Dudley?"

Dudley then inhales.

"Yes, genies." he said. "I am."

"Okay!" the Katswell genies said.

Then they slash his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! FUCK!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"Do you want us to make it better, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Yes! Please!" Dudley cries from pain, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Roz said.

Then they both kiss the marks they made.

"MWAH! There. Better?" the Katswell sisters asked Dudley.

"Yes." Dudley said. "That's better."

Then Kitty stands up.

"Let's go snuggle in my bed." she said.

"Okay." Roz & Dudley said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kitty's room.<strong>

The trio was snuggling now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! This has been quite a day & chapter." Roz said, as she relaxes.

"Yep. It sure has, Roz." Kitty said. "We finally met & capture Big Poppa, who was setting out to ruin TUFF's good name."

"I hate the bastard!" Dudley sniffs. "He was trying to make his moves on you. No one does that, but me!"

"I know, Dudley." Kitty said. "I know."

"And we also captured Murder Inc. too!" Roz added.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"And we had a hot & sexy threesome!" Dudley added, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." the Katswell sisters said in unison.

Kitty then turns to the camera.

"I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter." she said. "Tune into the next chapter. It's gonna be as good!"

Then she, Roz, & Dudley does a pose, as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applauds.


	21. Picnic, Flashback, & Dodgeball

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Picnic, Flashbacks, & Dodgeball

_**Alright. This chapter, will be a kick-back chapter for everyone. And this chapter, marks the first year anniversary of the Kitty Katswell Show. So, this chapter will have memorable moments from the past year. And thanks to DarkMageDragon, for giving me the plot for this chapter. So please, sit back. Relax & review.**_

It was a wonderful spring day in Petropolis. Spring has finally arrived. Birds were singing. Leaves were growing on the trees. Grass was growing. The sun was breaking through the clouds.

Yep. This is a sign, that it's gonna be a perfect day.

The scene is at Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.

It shows, Kitty & Dudley still asleep in their bed.

Kitty wakes up.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her.

"Oh god!" she said, as she stretches. "I haven't slept that good in months!"

Then she looks over & sees Dudley fast asleep and sawing logs, other words. Snoring his ass off.

The audience laughs at his ass.

Kitty smiles & chuckles.

"Oh. That's my Dudley." she said, as she stood up from the bed. "Time to make some breakfast."

Then she goes down to the bathroom, to fix herself up for the day.

20 minutes later.

She comes out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, with black striping on the sleeves. Black jeans and black sandals.

Her hair was also in a ponytail.

The audience whoos at her.

"Time to go & make breakfast!" Kitty said and lefted the room.

It shows her in the kitchen.

She takes out a packet of bacon, a roll of sausage, a case of eggs, some ham, a jar of jelly, a jar of orange juice, and a carton of milk.

"Now, to cook the breakfast." Kitty said, as she turns on the stove.

Then she starts cooking the breakfast.

**Back in Kitty's room.**

It shows, Dudley fast asleep.

He was talking in his sleep again.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" he laughs. "Sure, I would like to participate in a stunt against you, Kick Buttowski."

The audience laughs at his stupidness.

Then the aroma, that was from Kitty cooking the breakfast came into the room & got into Dudley's nose.

He starts sniffing.

"Hmmmm." Dudley said. "Bacon!"

Then he sits up & starts panting.

"BACON!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "MUST...EAT...BACON!"

Then he gets up from the bed & goes to the kitchen.

At the kitchen.

Dudley sits at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Kit-Kat." he said.

Kitty turns to him with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Dudleykins!" she said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as she puts his plate in front of him. "Did you cook my favorite breakfast?"

"Yep. Sure did, baby." Kitty said.

Dudley then looks at his plate to see, that Kitty cooked his favorites.

"Bacon, ham, sausage, & a glass of orange juice." he said. "Gee, thanks Kit-Kat!"

Kitty laughs.

"Why thank you, Dudleykins." she said, as she sits next to him. "So, do you know, what today is?"

Dudley then starts thinking.

"Friday?" he asks, as the audience laughs.

"Besides that, honey." Kitty asks.

"Uh, I give up." Dudley said. "What is today, Kit-Kat?"

"Today's TUFF's First Annual Spring Picnic-Field Day." Kitty said.

"It is?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Then Dudley started thinking.

"Oh yeah. I remember now, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Well, get finished eating, then we can go to TUFF and start making the picnic food." Kitty said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he starts downing his breakfast within three minutes.

The audience laughs at his gluttoness.

Soon, Dudley was finished.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dudley said. "BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP! Pardon me, Kit Kat."

Kitty laughs.

"That's okay, Dudleykins." she said, as she takes away his plate. "I'm glad, that you enjoyed it."

Dudley goes to his room & grabs his frisbee.

"Here it is!" Dudley shouted. "Here's my lucky frisbee. Now, we can go."

Then he leaves his room.

He goes to the living room.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Guess what I got?" Dudley asks her.

Kitty then thinks.

"I don't know. What is it, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Then Dudley shows her the frisbee.

"My frisbee!" he shouted.

Kitty takes the frisbee & looks at it.

"I remember the day, that I brought this frisbee for you." she said. "You brought Little Kitty Katswell too that day."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"That was a good day." Kitty said, as she goes into a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Kitty &amp; Dudley were at the toy store.<em>

_They were looking for frisbees._

_Kitty picks up one._

_"How 'bout this one, Dudley?" she asks. "It's a nice color."_

_Dudley thinks._

_"Okay, Kitty."_

_Then something catches his eye._

_"I must have that!" he exclaims & pointed behind Kitty._

_"What?" Kitty asks as she turns her back._

_Dudley grabs her._

_"That!" he said._

_He brings her to a section that had stuffed plush toy animals._

_Most of them was; cats, dogs, bears, & many other creatures._

_Dudley looks at the stuffed cats. Many of them came in different patterns & sizes. He picks up a small stuffed tan cat with green eyes, black nose & whiskers._

_"I want this!" he exclaims, as he grabs the stuffed cat._

_"Okay." Kitty said. "Come on, let's pay & then leave."_

_After Kitty had paided for the frisbee & toy cat. They get into the Tuff mobile & go back to the headquarters._

* * *

><p>"Yeah. It sure was, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "That little stuffed toy cat, got us together."<p>

"Yeah." Kitty said. "So, do you wanna take that frisbee with us, to the picnic?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "We can't go yet."

"Why, not?" Dudley whined, as the audience laughs.

"I need to put on proper shoes." Kitty said, as she pointed to her sandals.

Dudley looks at her small peds & smiles.

"Mmmmm! You know, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"What is it, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Just looking at your small & sexy peds in those sandals, is making me all hard & shit." Dudley said.

Kitty blushes.

"They do?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience whoos & laughs. "I wanna squirt my load onto them!"

Kitty then lifts her leg & starts rubbing Dudley's groin with her foot.

"Mmmmmmm! What are you waiting for, Big Boy?" she asks in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos. "Let's get started."

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley exclaims, as he carrys Kitty to their room.

The audience whoos at this.

Back in Kitty's & Dudley's room.

Dudley sets Kitty on the bed.

He sits in a chair next to the bed.

"Alright, Kit-Kat. I'm ready!" Dudley said, as he sits back in his chair.

"Good." Kitty said, as she starts rubbing his groin with her sexy foot.

Dudley sighs happily.

"Ahhhhhhh! That feels good, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"I'm glad, that you're enjoying it, Dudley." Kitty said, as she continues rubbing his groin.

Soon, Dudley was erected.

"Oh yeah." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "There we go!"

Then she takes off her sandals & starts stroking Dudley's cock and balls now.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dudley said. "I am loving this, Kat-Kat! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"I'm glad, that you do." Kitty said, as she strokes his cock faster now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he grabs Kitty's ped & starts rubbing it.

Kitty throws her head back.

"Mmmmmm! Oh, Dudley!" she said in a sexy tone. "I am loving this!"

"I can tell, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he continues rubbing her sexy foot. "I see you smiling."

Kitty strokes Dudley's cock even faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley hollers in a happy tone, as he lets go of Kitty's other foot. "Oh shit! I am loving the hell out of this! If she does anything else, I'll cum all over her lovely, sexy peds! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kitty smiles, as she heard him.

"Ha! I heard you, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy tone, as she strokes his cock & balls. "You wanna cum?"

"Oh, yes Kitty!" Dudley exclaims. "I feel like, that I'm gonna explode!"

"Good!" Kitty shouted erotically. "You wanna cum on my sexy peds! HUH!"

"OH YES, KITTY!" Dudley shouted. "I WANNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR SEXY PEDS!"

"Alright." Kitty said, as she stops stroking Dudley's cock and held her sexy feet right in front of him. "Cum all over my sexy peds, Dudley baby!"

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley shouted, as he grabs his cock.

He strokes his cock ten more times.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers, as he cums his entire load all over Kitty's sexy peds. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mmmmmmmmm! Your cum feels so good, all over my sexy little feet." Kitty said in an erotic tone. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley panted. "Now, lick it off. Just like the good cat girl you are."

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she started licking off the cum. "Mmmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Now, lick it all up."

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she licks it up.

Soon, all of Dudley's cum was licked up.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said in a sexy tone. "That was delicious, Dudleykins."

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I do anything to you."

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"I do anything for you." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Oh, okay then." Kitty said, as she puts on some socks & black Nikes with blue laces and striping. "You know, Dudley."

"Yeah, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"How about for now on, after we get home from work." Kitty started. "How about, I give you a pre-dinner footjob?"

"I love the sound of that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm gonna love the feel of your moist feet on my cock, after the working day at TUFF."

Kitty smiles sexually.

"I can't wait for that either, Dudleykins." she said, as she grabs her keys to her new TUFF mobile. "So, are you ready now?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then he sees Kitty's black hat.

"Here's your black hat, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he gives Kitty's hat to her.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she puts her hat on. "Now, let's go."

Then the couple locks up the house & get into the new TUFF mobile.

Kitty starts it up & speeds off towards TUFF.

* * *

><p><strong>At TUFF HQ.<strong>

Roz, Karey, & mini TUFF were packing up things for the picnic.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for them.

"So, do you have the hot dogs, Mini me?" Karey asks her mini.

"Yes, regular me." Mini Karey said, as she takes out a pack of hot dogs.

"Put it in there, Mini me." Karey said.

So, Mini Karey throws the hot dogs into the cooler.

Kitty & Dudley walks in.

"Hey, guys." Kitty greeted them.

"Hey, sis." Roz greeted.

"How's the soon-to-be marriage couple today?" Karey asked in a teasing tone.

"We're okay." Kitty said.

"Are you ready, for the picnic today?" Dudley asked, as he drools.

"Yeah!" Kitty, Karey, Roz, & the minis said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's great!" Dudley exclaims. "I can't wait, either!"

Then the Chief arrives, riding on Keswick's head.

"Hello there, agents." he said. "Are you ready for our field day?"

"YEAH!" they all answered, as the audience laughs.

"That's good." the Chief said. "I've the beer."

"BEER!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"And I've brought the pizza tidbits." Roz said.

"Pa-Pa-Pizza tidbits?" Dudley asks, as he starts drooling, as the audience laughs.

"Yep." Roz said. "I brought many."

"OH MAN!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I LOVE PIZZA TIDBITS, KITTY!"

"I know, Dudley." Kitty said. "I know."

"You like Pizza Tidbits?" Roz asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I love the hell out of those things!"

"Well, this is news to me." Roz said. "Well, I brought many packs, so that we can pig the fuck out."

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudley." she started. "Help me, make the sandwiches."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Mini Kitty walks up to them.

"Can I help too?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Alright." Mini Kitty said, as she follows Kitty & Dudley.

**In the snack room.**

Kitty, Dudley, & Mini Kitty were making the sandwiches.

"Mmmmm!" Mini Kitty said, as she licked her lips. "These sandwiches look good!"

"Of course they are, Mini Me." Kitty said, as she puts some Miracle Whip ontop of the bread. "It's my family recipe."

"And what's that, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"You know, Dudley." she said. "Chicken, turkey, bacon, & cheese sandwiches."

"Oh, yeah." he started. "I remember now. Roz had some of those sandwiches, when I first moved in with you, Kit-Kat."

"What do you called that, regular me?" Mini Kitty asked.

"I call it the Katswell Chicken & turkey sandwich." Kitty said.

"Mmmmm." Mini Kitty said. "I like the name."

Soon, the TUFF coolers were filled with the sandwiches, chips, & sodas.

"Alright. All of the coolers are filled with food & drinks." Kitty said, as the Chief hops in.

"That's good, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "Now, we can go!"

Then Karey walks in.

The Chief turns to her.

"Agent, Kitten." he started. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes they are, Chief." Karey said.

"Okay then." the Chief said. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"YEAH!" the main TUFF agents cheered, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>At DeLisle Memorial Park.<strong>

All of the TUFF Agents were, doing various of activities like, playing baseball, kickball, tug of war, & potato sack races.

It shows, Kitty & Dudley now.

They were playing with his frisbee.

"Do you want the frisbee?" Kitty asked, as she spins the frisbee on her finger.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked in a teasing voice.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Well. Go get it, Dudley!" Kitty shouted, as she releases the frisbee with a mighty throw.

"FRISBEE!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

He goes after it.

And Kitty goes after him.

The frisbee lands in a paper bag, which was at a picnic bench & table.

Dudley runs over to the table.

"FRISBEE!" he shouted.

Then he goes to the paper bag & goes into it.

"Hey, mutt!" shouted a voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're in our lunch!" shouted another voice.

Dudley takes his head out of the paper bag, to see two cat boys.

The first cat boy had black & white fur. He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, & black and white Nikes.

He had green eyes & a black nose.

And the second cat boy had dark charcoal fur. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans & black Nikes.

He also had green eyes & a black nose.

"Why is it, any business of yours?" Dudley asked snootily.

"Because, that's our lunch you got." said the second cat boy.

"It's time, to beat a dog's ass!" said the first cat boy in an evil voice.

"Oh, snap!" Dudley exclaims.

Just as the cat boys were about to attack Dudley, Kitty walks up.

"Dudley. What are you doing?" she asks.

The two cat boys look at Kitty.

"Oh shit!" the first cat boy exclaims to the second cat boy. "Do you know, who that is?"

"Yeah." the second cat boy said. "That's Kitty Katswell. TUFF's best agent that the agency ever had!"

Kitty blushes.

"Thank you, boys." she said. "Is this dog causing trouble?"

"Yeah." the first cat boy said. "This mutt was in our lunch!"

"And we were about, to beat the hell out of him!" the second cat boy said.

"Don't do that." Kitty said.

"Why?" the two cat boys asked.

"Because, he's my partner." she said.

"Oh." the two cat boys said.

"What are your names?" Kitty asks.

"My name is Chico." said the first cat boy.

"And my name is Smokey." said the second cat boy.

"Hello, Chico. Hello Smokey." Kitty said, as she shakes their hands. "Where have I seen you two before?"

"We live in DeLisle Park." Chico said.

"Well, what do you know?" Kitty said. "My partner & I live in DeLisle Park."

"Really?" Smokey asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she turns to Dudley. "Now, Dudley. What are you doing in Chico's & Smokey's lunch bag?"

"The frisbee flew into there, Kit-Kat." Dudley whined, as the audience laughs.

"Lemme see that bag." Kitty demanded.

So, Dudley gave Kitty the lunch bag and she looks into it.

She takes out the frisbee.

"Here it is, Dudley." she said, as she gives him the frisbee.

Dudley takes the frisbee into his mouth from Kitty.

"Thank you, Kitty." he said, as the audience laughs. "You're the best."

Kitty gives Chico & Smokey back their lunch bag.

"Here you go, boys." she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Katswell." Smokey said.

Kitty laughs.

"You're welcome, Smokey and Chico." she said.

"Come on, Kitty." Dudley said. "Let's go back to the others."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said, as she turns to leave.

Then in a sexy voice, said.

"See you later, Chico & Smokey."

Chico & Smokey fainted, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the TUFF field day.<strong>

Karey was cooking the hot dogs on the grill, as the Chief & Keswick was having their own drinking contest.

Kitty & Dudley walks up.

"Karey? You're cooking the hot dogs?" she asked.

"Yeah." Karey said. "As you can see, that these two assholes are drunk as fuck."

"Hic! We're not drunk." Keswick said.

"Yeah!" the Chief hiccups, as the audience laughs. "We're...hic! Drinking tea!"

Then he passes out.

The audience laughs.

"Ha! What a fuckin' wha-wha-whimp." Keswick laughs, as he takes money out of the Chief's wallet.

"This kinda reminds me of, last year's camping trip." Kitty said.

"It does?" Karey asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "They all got drunk."

"Did they now?" Karey asks.

"Yep. They sure did." Kitty said, as she was going into another flashback.

* * *

><p><em>The Chief &amp; Keswick was back at the campground. There were plenty of liquor bottles laying around. Keswick was talking.<em>

_"Uh, h-h-have you noticed, that something's m-m-m-missing, C-C-Chief?" he asked._

_The Chief looks up._

_"Yeah. Agent Katswell & that dog, haven't returned from exploring the Northwest yet." he said. "And we decided to have a few drinks, until they returned. What time is it anyway?"_

_Keswick looks at his watch, drunkenly._

_"I-I-It's 18:60." he slurred._

_The Chief looks at him._

_"18:60? What kind of watch, do you have man?"_

_"A n-n-n-normal watch!" Keswick exclaims. "The same type of watch, that I always b-b-buy."_

_Then the Chief thinks of something._

_"Hey! Let's do something. Let's play a game."_

_"W-W-What kind of game?" asked Keswick, drunkenly._

_"A drinking game." The Chief said._

_"D-D-Drinking game?" Keswick asked. "What t-t-type of drinking g-g-game is it?"_

_"It's the type of game, that if a person didn't do what the person says, you take a drink." The Chief said. "Or something like that."_

_"N-N-No, Chief." Keswick started. "Y-Y-You're drunk, okay? Y-Y-You're drunk."_

_"Drunk?" The Chief shouted. "Those are fighting words, boy. I'll left-hook you to death!"_

_Then he attempts to swing at Keswick, but fails because, of his tiny size & drunkenness, falls over._

_The audience laughs._

_"Ha! Ha!" Keswick laughs. "W-W-What a whimp! He passed out! What a d-d-dumbass!"_

_Then he passes right out ontop of the Chief._

_The audience laughs._

* * *

><p>"Oh." Karey said. "I guess, the Chief loves his beer."<p>

"You think?" Kitty asks, as the audience laughs.

Dudley inhales.

"Mmmmmmmm! Those hot dogs smell so fuckin' delicious!" he exclaims.

Karey laughs.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said, as she puts some hotdogs onto the buns. "Wait till you taste it."

She gives Dudley the ready hot dogs.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then he takes a bite from the hot dog.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This is delicious, Karey!" he shouted.

Karey blushes.

"Thank you, Dudley." she said.

Kitty turns to him.

"So, Dudley." she started. "Do you wanna play any games?"

Dudley swallows his hot dogs.

"Sure, Kit-Kat." he said, as he licks his fingers.

The couple walks up to Roz, Mini Roz, Mini Kitty, & Mini Dudley.

"Hey, there Minis." Kitty greeted. "Hey there, sis."

"Hey there, regular me." Mini Kitty greeted.

"Hey, sis." Roz said. "Do you wanna play some ball?"

"BALL!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"It depends." Kitty said. "What are we playing?"

"Football!" Roz exclaims.

"Alright!" Kitty exclaims. "I'm ready to play some football!"

"YEAH!" Roz, Mini Roz, Mini Kitty, Mini Dudley & Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Soon, they were in the middle of the field.

"Alright. So, who's gonna be on our teams?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Mini me, & Mini Kitty is on my team." Roz said.

"And Mini Dudley & regular Dudley is on my team." Kitty said.

"So, do you wanna get started?" Roz asks.

"Yes, Roz." Kitty said. "Let's get started!"

Roz takes out a coin.

"You call it, sis." she said, as she flips the coin.

"Heads!" Kitty shouted.

Roz catches the coin.

"Tails." she said. "Looks like, my team goes first."

Then she starts running.

"Pass me the ball, Mini me!" Roz shouted.

Mini Roz picks up the ball & throws it to her, as Kitty's teams tackles her down.

Roz catches it.

"Ah ha!" she said, as she runs down to the endzone.

She reaches the endzone.

"YEAH!" Roz said, as she bounces the ball into the ground, as the audience applaudes for her.

"Dammit!" Kitty sniffs. "They scored."

"Don't worry, regular Kitty." Mini Dudley said. "It's early yet."

"Yeah, Mini Dudley." Kitty said, as she turns to Dudley. "Hike me the ball, Dudleykins. And then run for the goal."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Hike!"

Kitty gets into position behind Dudley, who hikes her the ball. Then he runs for the goal. She passes around Roz & Mini Roz.

"Here, Dudleykins!" Kitty shouted, as she throws the ball over Roz's team heads.

Dudley was about to catch the ball, when Roz with her quick lightning reflexes, tackles him to the ground.

The audience laughs.

"Fuck!" Kitty sniffs, as she & Mini Dudley goes to Dudley.

"Well, at least we're by the goal." Mini Dudley said.

Then they get into position, behind Dudley. Kitty gets the ball from him. She passes around Roz, Mini Roz, & Mini Kitty. She runs to their goal.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Kitty shouted, as she celebrated & the audience applaudes for her.

"It's tied! Seven to Seven!" the Dudleys gloated to Team Roz.

"So what?" Mini Roz asked. "It's still early yet."

"Yeah. And we're gonna win too!" Roz added, as she gets into position behind her mini.

"Whatever." Dudley said.

Roz turns to Mini Roz.

"Come on, Mini me." she said. "Get into position and hike me the ball."

"Right." Mini Roz said.

Then she gets behind her.

"Hike!" Mini Roz shouted.

Then she hikes Roz the ball and Mini Kitty runs for the goal.

"Here, Mini sis!" Roz called, as she threw the ball, before she got tackled by Kitty.

Mini Kitty catches the ball.

"I got it!" she exclaims.

Then she runs towards Team Kitty's goal.

But before she can reach it. She was tackled by Mini Dudley, which made her lose grip of the ball.

"Dammit!" she shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Fumble!" Kitty said, as she took the ball. "Thank you, Mini me."

Then she gets behind Dudley.

"Hut! Hut! Hike!" Dudley shouted.

So, Kitty passes the ball to Dudley & she starts running towards the goal, with Mini Dudley following.

"Catch, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted, as he threw the ball over Mini Kitty's & Mini Roz's heads.

Kitty was about to catch it, when it got intercepted by Roz.

"What the fuck!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Roz passes it to Mini Kitty & she runs down towards Team Kitty's goal.

She made the touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Mini Kitty shouted, as she slams the ball into the ground, as the audience applaudes.

"14 to 7!" Mini Roz said.

"Fuck!" Mini Dudley sniffs.

"Don't worry guys." Kitty said. "We can do this. We can beat them!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he gets into position behind Kitty & Mini Dudley. "Hike me the ball, Kit-Kat!"

"Hut! Hut! Hike!" Kitty shouted.

Then Dudley passes the ball to Kitty & he started running towards Team Roz's goal.

"Catch, Dudleykins!" she shouted, as she threw the ball over Roz's, Mini Kitty's, & Mini Roz's heads.

Dudley catches it.

"I got it, Kit-Kat!" he shouted, before he was tackled by Roz.

The audience laughs at this.

Mini Roz catches the ball.

"I got it!" she shouted, as she started running towards Team Kitty's goal.

Kitty chases after her.

"You're mine now, Mini Roz!" she shouted, as she pounces towards her.

"Oh shit!" Mini Roz exclaims.

She jumps up into the air, as Kitty slams into the grass.

"Ha!Ha!" Mini Roz said, as the audience laughs. "Nice try."

Then she reaches the goal.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Roz shouted.

"21 to 7!" Mini Kitty gloated. "Looks like, we win!"

Dudley gets on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in slow motion, as the audience laughs.

"Dudley." Kitty started. "Get up. It's just a friendly game."

Roz walks up.

"I'm about to barbeque some meat." she started. "Do you want some?"

Dudley goes up close to her face.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" he drooled, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then." Roz said. "Let's go."

**Back at the Field day.**

Roz had started the grill & she was grilling the meat.

Kitty, Dudley, Karey & the minis were talking about the football game.

"Whew! That was some game." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said. "I'm sorry, that we beat your asses, regular me."

Kitty turns to her mini.

"That's okay, Mini me." she said. "It was all for fun."

"Too bad, that you didn't ask us to play." Karey said.

"Yeah." Mini Karey said. "We would've helped ya."

"Nah." Kitty said. "Then, the teams would've been uneven."

"But we would've won." Dudley said.

"Anyways." Kitty said. "That game kinda reminds me of that game that we played at Roz's backyard last September."

"Oh, yeah." Dudley said. "I remember that, Kit-Kat. If it was only yesterday."

Then he goes into a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>It shows; Kitty, Dudley, Roz, &amp; Keswick.<em>

_They were in Roz's big backyard._

_"So, who's going first?" Dudley asked._

_Kitty takes out a quarter._

_"Coin toss." she said, as she tosses the quarter into the air. "Roz. You call it."_

_"Heads!" Roz called._

_The quarter falls onto Dudley's nose._

_The audience laughs._

_It lands on heads._

_"Ah, ha! Heads it is." Roz said. "Literally."_

_Then she starts running._

_"Throw me the ball, Keswuss!" she shouted, using his former nickname._

_So Keswick picks up the football & throws it to Roz, as Kitty & Dudley tackles him down to the ground._

_Roz catches it & she runs down to the endzone._

_"Ah ha! Touchdown!" Roz gloated, as she bounced the ball into the ground._

_"Whatever." Kitty said. "You just scored seven points! It's still early yet."_

_"So, are we gonna play up to 21 or 28?" Dudley asked._

_"We play up to 42." Roz said._

_"Okay." Kitty said._

_Then she turns to Dudley._

_"I want you to hike me the ball, baby." she whispers. "And then run for the goal."_

_"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Hike!"_

_Then Kitty gets into position behind Dudley, who then hikes her the ball. Then Dudley runs for the goal._

_"Here, Dudley!" Kitty called, as she threw the ball over Roz's & Keswick's heads._

_Dudley was about to catch the ball, when Roz with her quick lightning reflexes, tackles him to the ground._

_The audience laughs._

_"Dammit!" Kitty sniffed, as she runs to Dudley. "Well, at least we're closer to the goal."_

_Then she gets into position behind Dudley and gets the ball from him. She passes around Keswick & Roz. She runs right into their goal._

_"TOUCHDOWN!" Kitty celebrated, as the audience applaudes for her._

_"That's seven points for us, Roz!" Dudley gloated, as he tosses her the ball._

_"So what?" Roz said. "I'm gonna win!"_

_Then she turns to Keswick._

_"Come on, wuss. Get into position!" she said. "And hike me the ball."_

_"O-O-Okay." Keswick said._

_Then he gets behind her._

_"H-Hike!" he said._

_Then he hikes Roz the ball & Keswick runs for the goal._

_"Here, wuss!" Roz called, as she threw the ball, before she got tackled by Dudley._

_Keswick catches the ball._

_"I-I-I got it!" he exclaims, as he runs to Kitty's & Dudley's goal._

_But before he can reach it, Kitty tackles him._

_"D-D-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs._

_The ball falls from his grip._

_"D-Double d-dammit!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs._

_"Fumble!" Kitty exclaims happily, as she took the ball. "Thank you."_

_Then she gets into position behind Dudley._

_"Hut! Hut! Hike!" he shouted._

_So, Kitty passes the ball to Dudley & she starts running to the goal._

_"Catch, Kitty!" Dudley shouted, as he threw the ball over Roz's & Keswick's heads._

_Kitty was about to catch it, when it got intercepted by Roz._

_"What the hell?" Kitty exclaims._

_Roz passes it to Keswick & he runs to Kitty's & Dudley's goal and made the touchdown._

_"Ta-Ta-Ta-TOUCHDOWN!" Keswick exclaims happily, as he slams the ball down._

_"Ha!Ha! 14 to 7." Roz gloated._

_"Dammit! Kitty sniffed. "We can do this, Dudley!"_

_"Right." Dudley said, as he got into position behind Kitty. "Hike me the ball, Kit-Kat!"_

_"Hut! Hut! Hike!" she shouted._

_Then Dudley passes the ball to Kitty & he starts running towards Roz's & Keswick's goal._

_"Catch Dudley!" she shouted, as she threw the ball over Roz's & Keswick's heads._

_"I got it, Kitty!" he shouted._

_Then the ball slips from his hands._

_The audience laughs at this._

_"I don't got it!" he said, as the audience laughs._

_"Now we fumbled." Kitty said, as she gives the ball to Roz. "Here Roz. It's your ball now."_

_"Alright!" Roz said, as she started running._

_Both Dudley & Kitty was trying to tackle her._

_"I-I'm open, New Agent K-Katswell!" Keswick shouted._

_So Roz throws him the ball, as Kitty & Dudley tackles her._

_Keswick catches it & runs to the goal and made the touchdown._

_"Ta-Ta-TOUCHDOWN!" he shouted. "21 ta-ta-to 7!"_

_"Fuck! We're never gonna beat them, Kitty!" Dudley cries, as the audience laughs. "They're just too good!"_

_"Don't cry, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "We'll catch up to them. Hell, we might even beat them."_

_30 minutes later._

_Like Kitty said. She & Dudley did caught up, but was defeated by Roz & Keswick by fourteen points._

_"Ha!Ha! Looks like we win, sis!" Roz exclaims._

_"Oh well." Dudley said. "It was a good game right?"_

_"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said._

_Kitty looks at her watch._

_"Damn! The game's back on!" she said. "And we're missing it!"_

_"FUCK!" the other three shouted in unison, as the audience laughs._

_Then they all run back to Roz's house, to watch the game._

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Dudley said. "Those two games, ended exactly the same, Kit-Kat."<p>

"Yeah. I noticed that, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she drinks some drink.

"I noticed that, too!" Roz said, as she turns over the meat on the grill. "And each time, my team always win!"

"Thanks for mentioning that, Roz." Kitty said.

"You're welcome, sis." Roz teases, as the audience laughs.

Dudley inhales.

"Mmmmmmm! That meat smells good, Rozzie!" he said, as he started drooling & the audience laughs.

Roz laughs.

"Thanks, Duds." she said. "It's a recipe that I came up with."

"Really now?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "And mini me got the sauce ready."

"Yep. I sure do." Mini Roz said, as she takes out a bowl of BBQ sauce from hammerspace.

"Just wait, until you get a taste of my BBQ, Duds." Roz said. "It'll knock your socks off."

"But I'm not wearing any socks." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Everyone groans at Dudley's stupidity.

"She didn't mean literally, baby." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Soon, the meat on the grill was done.

"Alright." Roz said. "Gimme the sauce, Mini me."

"Okay, regular me." Mini Roz said, as she gives Roz the bowl of sauce.

Roz bathes the meat in the sauce.

Then she took them out of the sauce.

"Alright, people." she said, as she gives everyone some of the meat. "Enjoy."

Dudley takes a bite of the meat.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This meat is good!" he shouted.

His shirt rips off.

The audience laughs at this.

"Whoa! It ripped my shirt off." Dudley said, as he looks down at his naked body. "Oh shit! I'm naked!"

Then he covers up his groin, as the girls & the audience laughs.

"Oh Duds." Roz said. "You didn't need to get naked for us."

"Yeah, baby." Kitty teased with a smile on her face.

Dudley covers up his groin with his shirt, as the audience laughs.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Dudley said as he blushes, and he puts his shirt back on.

The audience laughs at him.

Soon, it shows the plates full of bones.

Everyone was patting their full bellies.

"That was delicious, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then he burps loudly & long.

The audience laughs.

"Thanks, Duds." Roz said.

Karey turns to Kitty.

"Damn, just look at those empty chicken bones on your plate, Kitty." she started. "You must've been really hungry, huh?"

"Yep." Kitty said as she burps loudly, as the audience laughs. "I sure was."

"I can tell." Mini Karey said, as she picks up a bare chicken leg bone. "This is cleaner than a brand new Lexus."

The audience laughs.

"Oh, boy!" Mini Dudley said. "I'm so fuckin' full! I feel like a nap!"

"Me too, Mini me." Dudley said.

Mini Kitty licks the sauce off of her fingers.

"Mmmmmm!" she said. "That BBQ chicken was finger-licking good!"

The audience laughs.

"Thanks, mini sis." Roz said.

"You're welcome, regular sis." Mini Kitty said. "Speaking of which. What's the recipe for that sauce?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "What is in that sauce?"

"Yeah." Karey & Mini Karey said. "Please, tell us!"

Mini Roz turns to Roz.

"Should we tell them, regular me?" she asks.

"Yes, Mini me." Roz said. "We should tell them."

Then both Roz's regular & mini turns to the others.

"Well everyone. I've put a little of this into some Hartman's BBQ sauce." Roz said, as she takes out a bottle. "Ta-da! Homey's, Penny's, & Mercedes' Hot Ghost Pepper Sauce!"

"Homey's, Penny's & Mercedes' Hot Ghost Pepper Sauce?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "This is the newest brand of hot sauce. It's made from Bhut Jolokia Chili Peppers. The hottest pepper in the world!"

"Whoa!" Kitty said. "I heard of those. I've seen internet videos with people eating those fuckers, as a challenge."

"Yeah. I seen those videos, too." Karey said. "I couldn't eat those peppers like that."

"Me neither." Mini Kitty said.

"This hot sauce is pretty good though." Roz said.

Then the author appears & gives her a check, then leaves.

The audience laughs.

"Thanks, Homey baby." Roz said, as she puts the check into her pocket.

"Why would anyone, do something so fuckin' stupid?" Kitty asks.

"I don't know." Roz said. "Maybe a lack of a life or lack of a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

The audience laughs.

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Maybe." she said, as the audience laughs.

Then Keswick's voice was heard.

"It's time for the ta-ta-Tug of War now!" he said through a bullhorn.

"Alright! It's time for the Tug of War!" Kitty exclaims.

"Neat!" Roz said. "I'm totally a pro at this game!"

"Me too!" Karey said.

Then the three cats turned to their minis.

"Are you ready, Minis?" they asked.

"YEAH!" the minis exclaims.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudleykins. Let's go to the Tug of War." she said. "Dudley?"

It shows both Dudley & Mini Dudley fast asleep.

The audience laughs at them.

"They're out like lights." Roz said.

"Oh, well." Karey said. "We all can still win the Tug of War without them."

"YEAH!" Kitty said.

"YEAH!" Roz said.

"YEAH!" said all three mini cats in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Good." Karey said. "Now, let's go to the Tug of War, girls!"

"YEAH!" the cats said, as they go to the Tug of War.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tug of War game.<strong>

Kitty, Roz, Karey & their minis walks up to the game.

Keswick sees them.

"Hey there, agents Katswells, & Kittens." he greeted. "You're just in time for the game."

"That's great, Keswick." Kitty said. "My team is ready."

"YEAH!" shouted Karey, Roz & their minis, as the audience laughs.

"That's ga-ga-good." Keswick said. "Grab the rope."

The cats grabs the rope.

"Ra-Ra-Ready?" Keswick asks.

"YEAH!" the cats shouted.

"YEAH!" shouted the background poser loser agents on the other side of the rope.

"GO!" Keswick shouted.

The background poser loser agents started pulling on the rope & so did the cats.

"Come on!" Kitty shouted. "Let's pull them into the fuckin' mud!"

"Let's put those sluts into the mud!" shouted a background poser agent.

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of the background poser agents, as the audience laughs.

Then they started tugging on the rope.

The cats was pulling hard.

"That's right, girls!" Roz shouted. "Those background poser fuckers are getting dragged!"

Mini Karey sees the background poser assholes getting dragged.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"Let's go, girls!" Karey shouted, as she starts tugging on the rope.

Then they started tugging on the rope hard.

The background poser losers were getting dragged closer to the stinky mud.

"NO!" the background posers shouted.

Kitty looks at Roz.

Mini Kitty looks at Mini Roz.

And Karey looks at Mini Karey.

"Ready?" Kitty asks.

"YEAH!" the other cats shouted. "LET'S PULL THOSE ASSHOLES INTO THE MUD!"

Then they gave the rope a mighty tug, thus sending the background poser agents into the stinky mud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted, as the audience laughs at them. "STINKY MUD!"

"HA!HA!HA!HA! Smelly bastards!" Kitty laughs.

"Assholes!" Roz said.

"Retards." Karey said.

"Dumb, lame-ass poser losers!" the minis laughs, as the audience laughs.

Keswick walks up to them with a trophy.

"Ha-Ha-Here you go!" he said. "Ta-Ta-The winner of the Tug of War, Kitty's team!"

The rest of the background poser agents applaudes for them, as the audience applaudes for Kitty's team.

"Thanks, Keswick." Kitty said, as she takes the trophy.

"Ta-Ta-Time for the Pie eating contest!" Keswick announced.

"I'll do this one, sis." Roz said.

"Me too!" Mini Roz said.

"Okay, Rozzies." Kitty said.

So, Roz & Mini Roz goes over to a table, where the other background posers and a ton of pies were.

"Damn! Just look at all these pies, regular me!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Yeah." Roz said. "They look good!"

Then her stomach rumbles.

The audience laughs.

"Literally." Roz said.

"On your ma-mark!" Keswick started.

Everyone gets ready.

"Get set!" Keswick said.

Everyone grabs a pie.

"GO!" Keswick shouted.

Then everyone, but the Roz's starts downing the pies.

"Let's do this the proper way, mini me." Roz said, as she takes out a knife & fork.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said, as she also took out a knife & fork.

Then both Roz's started cutting the pies up in slices & eating it with the fork.

"Go, ROZZIE!" Karey shouted.

"WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU!" Mini Karey shouted.

"GO, SIS!" Kitty shouted.

"BEAT THOSE BACKGROUD FUCKERS!" Mini Kitty shouted.

The first few background posers started giving up eating.

The audience laughs, at the background losers, as both regular and mini Roz high five each other.

**10 minutes later.**

All of the background poser agents gave up on the pie eating contest, as both Roz & Mini Roz continues cutting the pies into slices & eating the slices with forks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" both Rozzes said, as they pushed away the empty pie plates.

"The wa-wa-wa-winners are; Roz Katswell! And Mini Roz Katswell!" Keswick announces.

The audience applaudes for them, as Keswick gives them two trophies.

"Thanks, Keswick." the Rozzes said, as they took their trophies from him.

One of the background posers sits up.

"H-How did you do it?" the poser asked. "How did you e-eat 20 pies?"

Roz turns to the poser.

"My mini & I have very large breakfasts & small lunches." she said, as she pats her belly.

"And we also exercise off those pounds, too." Mini Roz said.

"Yeah. That too, Mini me." Roz said.

"Ahhhhhh!" the background poser said, as he slams his head down on the table, as the audience laughs.

"Time for the three legged ra-ra-race now!" Keswick announced.

"Good!" Karey said. "I'm a pro at this!"

"Me too!" Mini Karey said.

"Alright then." Karey said. "Let's go, Mini me."

At the starting line.

Karey & Mini Karey were tied up by the legs, along with some other background poser agents.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Keswick shouted, as he shoots off a gun.

Then everyone started racing.

The Kareys were ahead.

"Ha! We're smoking their asses, Regular me!" Mini Karey shouted.

"Yeah. We sure are, Mini me!" Karey said.

Then they went even faster now.

The background poser agents were struggling to catch up, as the Kareys went even faster & faster.

"Pant! Pant! Pant! Damn! We can't catch up to them!" one of the background poser racers cried.

"Well, keep trying, Pussy!" shouted another background poser racer, as the audience laughs.

The Kareys was almost by the finish line now.

"We're almost there, regular me!" Mini Karey exclaims.

"I know, Mini me!" Karey shouted.

Kitty, Mini Kitty, Roz, & Mini Roz was cheering for them.

"GO KAREY!" shouted Kitty & Roz in unison.

"GO MINI KAREY!" Mini Kitty & Mini Roz cheered in unison. "BEAT THOSE FUCKIN' ASSHOLES!"

"YEAH!" Kitty & Roz shouted in unison.

The Kareys crossed the finish line!

"The wa-wa-winners of the three-legged race." Keswick started. "Both Karey Kittens!"

"YAY!" the Kittys, the Rozzes, some of the background poser agents cheered, as the audience applaudes for the Kareys.

Keswick gives them their trophies.

"Here you go, Agents Ka-Ka-Kittens." he said.

"Thanks, Keswick!" the Kareys said.

"Dammit!" the lame loser background poser racers sniffed, as the audience laughs.

Just then, the Chief, who was suddenly sobered up, hops onto Keswick's head.

"It's time to play my favorite game now!" he said.

"And what's that?" Keswick asks. "_'Drink a la-la-lot & pass out'_?"

The audience laughs at what Keswick had said.

"No, you fuckin' bucktoothed freak!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs. "It's time for dodgeball!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Good! I love the hell out of dodgeball!" Kitty said.

"So, what the teams are gonna be?" Karey asked.

The Chief turns to her.

"The main agents vs. the background poser agents!" the Chief said.

"YEAH!" all of the background poser agents shouted in unison, as the audience laughs. "We finally get our revenge!"

"Alright, people." the Chief shouted. "To the field!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the field.<strong>

The two teams were getting ready for the game.

Kitty, Roz, Karey & their minis were the main agents, and the rest of the background poser loser agents were, of course the background poser agents team.

The Chief was also on the background poser agents team.

Keswick was the ref.

The Chief turns to the main agents team.

"You guys are gonna lose!" he shouted at them.

"No, you're gonna lose!" Kitty shouted.

"No! You're gonna lose!" the Chief shouted. "And I bet, $9.6 million dollars, for us to beat you. And I'm the best dodgeball player in the whole Petropolis!"

"Oh yeah?" Kitty said. "And if we win, you're gonna have to pay me that money! And I am the best dodgeball player in Petropolis within the last 20 years!"

"Whatever." the Chief sniffs. "My team is gonna win!"

Keswick blows his whistle.

"Ra-Ra-Ready. Set. Go!" he shouted.

Then both teams grabs the dodgeballs & started throwing.

The background poser agents were losing badly.

"HA!" Kitty shouted, as she throws a ball, in the face of a background poser.

"Ahhh! My face!" shouted the background poser, as the audience laughs.

Some of the background posers throw the balls at the main agents.

Luckily, they got out of the way of the dodgeballs.

"Ha! You can't get us!" Mini Karey gloated, as she sticks her tongue out at the posers.

Then a ball hits Mini Karey.

"Oh fuck!" she sniffs.

"Ha! I got her small ass!" shouted a background poser agent.

Mini Karey walks off to the sidelines.

Karey was pissed.

"Oh yeah!" she shouted, as she throws a ball at the poser agent, who threw the ball at Mini Karey.

The ball knocks the poser unconscious.

The audience laughs.

"GET HER!" shouted the Chief.

Then all of the background poser losers start throwing dodgeballs, like they're out of style.

Team Kitty dodged all of the balls.

"ATTACK, GIRLS!" Roz shouted.

Then Team Kitty started pelting Team Loser with dodgeballs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the losers.

Soon, there was five members lefted on both teams.

"It's a-a-even on both sides now!" Keswick said. "This should be interesting!"

"GET THE MINIS!" he shouted to the background posers.

"RIGHT!" they shouted.

Then they throw the balls at the minis.

"GET THE BACKGROUND POSER FUCKERS!" Kitty shouted to her team.

"YES, KITTY!" Team Kitty shouted.

Then they started throwing the balls at the background poser losers.

The balls hit the background posers & the minis.

"Dammit!" the minis sniffed.

"Fuck!" the background posers sniffed, as the audience laughs.

It was just Kitty, Roz, & Karey now on Team Kitty.

And it was just the Chief & two background posers on Team Loser.

"Get Agent Kitten!" the Chief shouted.

"Right, Chief!" the background poser agents said.

Then they line up at Karey & releases the balls.

Karey sees this coming.

"Ha!" she said as she moves out of the way of one.

But the second one hits her.

"Dammit!" she sniffs.

"Too bad, Agent Kitten." the Chief gloated.

Roz picks up a ball & throws it into the face of one of the background poser agents, as Kitty throws another ball at the second & last background poser agent.

"HA!" the Katswell twins said, as they released the balls.

The background poser agents were out.

The audience laughs at this.

All that remains on Team Loser, was the Chief.

Roz smiles evilly.

"Looks like, it's just the Chief now, sis." she said happily.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Looks like, we're gonna win that bet."

"Oh yeah, Agent Katswells." the Chief said, as he threw a dodgeball at Roz.

The ball hits Roz.

"Fuck!" she sniffs.

"You're out, New Agent Katswell." the Chief gloated.

Roz leaves the field.

It was just Kitty & the Chief now.

"La-La-Looks like, it's just Agent Katswell & the Cha-Cha-Chief now." Keswick said. "New School vs. Old skool. Agent vs. Chief. Always sa-sa-sober vs. Always dra-dra-drunk. Young woman vs. Old man. Cat vs. Flea! Who's gonna win this ga-ga-game? And who's gonna win the ma-ma-money? Let's see!"

Then both the Chief & Kitty grab a ball.

"Time for me, to win this!" the Chief shouted, as he throws his ball at Kitty.

Kitty ducks out of the way.

"Ha! You missed, gramps!" she said, as she lifts her ball into the air. "Time for me to win this!"

Then she throws the ball at him.

The ball hits the Chief.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chief shouted, as the ball knocks him to the ground.

Kitty smiles evilly.

The Chief staggers up, but falls down on the ground again.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh,..." he groans, as the audience laughs.

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"The winner of the Da-Da-Dodgeball game." Keswick started. "Ta-Ta-Team Kitty!"

"YEAH!" Team Kitty said from the sidelines.

Keswick gives Kitty a golden trophy, that had her sexy face on it & $8.6 million dollars.

"Here you go, Ka-Ka-Kitty." Keswick said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Keswick." Kitty said, as she took the trophy. "At least, I beat that drunk."

Then she goes over to the Chief.

"PAY UP, FUCKER!" Kitty shouted in the Chief's face, as the audience laughs.

The Chief wearily stands back up.

"Dammit!" he sniffs as he writes the check.

He rips the check from his checkbook.

"Here, Agent Katswell." he said. "You sure taught me."

Kitty takes the check from him.

"Yep! I sure did!" she said, as the audience laughs.

Then she turns to her team.

"Come on, girls. Let's go celebrate."

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of Kitty's team.

Then they leave the park.

The Chief turns to everyone else.

"What!" he asks.

"Why are you crying?" asked one of the background posers.

"I'm not crying." the Chief sniffed, as he was trying to hold back tears.

"Yes you are." the background poser teased.

The Chief throws a brick at the poser.

The audience laughs.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" he shouted, as he turns the other posers. "NOW GET BACK TO HAVING FUN, BEFORE YOU ALL GET FIRED TOO!"

"RIGHT, CHIEF!" the background posers shouted, as they scattered around.

The audience laughs at this.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Come on, Keswick." he started. "Let's have another drinking contest. I'm gonna beat you this time!"

"Wha-Wha-Whatever." Keswick sighs boredly, as the audience laughs. "I'm gonna win again anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

It was a couple of hours after sunset now.

Kitty, Roz, Karey & their minis had returned to Kitty's house now.

"Whoo!" Roz said. "That was some field day, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure was." Karey said.

"We all won something." Kitty said, as she puts her trophy on her trophy shelf with the rest of her trophies & awards.

"Yeah!" the minis said, as they took out some money.

"Where did you get all that money from?" Karey asked.

"We stole them from all of those background poser fucks." the minis replies, as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Karey said. "It's not like anybody cared about them anyways."

The audience laughs.

"I hope, there's gonna be another TUFF Field Day, next year." Roz said. "It was fun!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I sure enjoy, beating the Chief in dodgeball. Hell, I enjoyed beating the hell out of those background poser assholes."

"We all did!" Team Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at the clock.

"It's getting late." she started. "Let's end the chapter now."

"Okay." Roz, Karey, & the minis said.

"This sure was a fun chapter." Roz said. "I certainly enjoyed it."

"Me too!" Kitty said.

"Me three." Karey added.

"Us seven!" the minis said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then looks around.

"I could've swear, that I'm forgetting something." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at DeLisle Memorial Park.<strong>

It shows Dudley & Mini Dudley being picked up by a garbage truck.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" they snored.

The garbage truck then speed off out of DeLisle Memorial Park & towards down to the city dump.

The audience laughs.

* * *

><p>"Oh well." Kitty said. "Whatever it is, it's not important."<p>

"Yeah." Roz said.

Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, you enjoyed this flashback chapter." she started. "I know, we sure did. Come back next chapter. It's gonna be as good!"

Then she & Team Kitty did a sexy pose, as the audience applaudes and The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	22. Bachelor & Bachelorette Parties

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

Goodbye Bachelorhood. Hello Marriage.

**_The idea for this chapter, were given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. In this chapter, Kitty & Dudley have their bachelor & bachelorette parties. Celebrating the end of their boyfriend/girlfriend status & move on with their relationship. So please sit back, relax, and review._**

It was a dark, gloomy cloudy May morning in Petropolis. The birds weren't singing as much, and the kids were excited because, they were almost done with school for the year, much to the dismay of the parents. Enough of this, let's see what the couple is doing.

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty & Dudley was relaxing on the couch.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Dudley was laying on Kitty's lap, as Kitty was scratching his ears.

They were watching tv.

It shows the tv now.

* * *

><p>It shows a father, who was a dog. Two kids. One was a cat &amp; the other was also a dog.<p>

They were playing basketball in front of their garage.

The dog dad was trying to block & steal the ball from the dog boy, who successfully passes the ball to the cat girl.

The dog dad turns to the cat girl.

"If you make this shot." he started. "You can have anything you want for dinner."

The cat girl smiles & she makes the shot.

The ball goes in & the kids cheers.

The cat girl goes over to the fence, where an older cat girl with black hair was standing.

"I'll have some Petropolis Fried Chicken, mom." she said to her mother.

"You got it, superstar." said the mother.

It then fades to a bucket of PFC original recipe chicken.

The family starts taking out pieces of chicken from the bucket.

An announcer was heard, as it showed the cat girl about to take a bite from a chicken leg.

"Kids love Petropolis Fried Chicken." he started, as it shows two more kids, who was another cat and dog.

"Just like other folks. And with all those delicious fixings!" the announcer continues, as it shows the mashed potatoes & gravy.

It shows the dog father & cat mother eating the chicken too.

"What a meal!" the announcer concluded.

It shows the kids now.

"FINGER LICKIN' GOOD!" they exclaimed.

It shows the dog father passing the basketball to the cat girl now.

The young cat girl makes the shot, with her back turned.

The ball goes into the net.

Another announcer is heard.

"There's fast food. Then there's PFC." the announcer said.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm!" Dudley said, as he licks his lips, as the audience laughs. "I like that commercial, Kit-Kat."<p>

"I like that commercial too, my sexy hunk!" Kitty said, as she continues scratching his ears. "Kinda reminds me, when me & Roz was kittens. Every other Friday, Roz & I would play basketball with dad. He would come up to us & he would say; _'If you make this shot. You can have anything you want for dinner.'_ God! I missed those days."

"Me too, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "We used to do that too."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "But unfortunately, my mom was so goddamn cheaply-cheap, that we didn't eat PFC everytime."

"Awww. Poor Dudleykins." Kitty said. "He always didn't get his chicken."

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't have to worry about that shit no more." Dudley started. "I'm an adult & I can eat whatever I like."

"That's right, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "You can eat anything you want."

Dudley smiles widely, as the audience laughs.

"Unless, I cook it. Then you'll gonna have to eat it." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

Dudley's smile went away when she said this.

The audience laughs.

"Awwwww!" Dudley complained, as the audience laughs. "This sucks!"

Kitty laughs.

"So, anyways Dudley." she started. "It's two days, before our wedding."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "It's a good thing, that we worked out how the wedding is gonna work out."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And it's also a good thing, that we worked out who we are gonna invite too. So, that we don't have to work our asses off."

"Yep." Dudley said, as his stomach rumbles.

The audience laughs.

"Damn! I'm hungry, Kit-Kat!" he said.

Kitty shoves a slice of watermelon into his mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

"Here, Dudleykins." she said. "Eat a watermelon."

Dudley eats the watermelon.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as bits of the watermelon came out of his mouth and the audience laughs. "You're the best."

"I know." Kitty said, as she takes a bite from her slice of watermelon.

Then the doorbell rings.

"That must be the mail carrier." Kitty said, as she stands up from the couch. "Now, don't chase the mail carrier, Dudley."

"Nah, I never chase the mail carrier, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I only chase the pizza delivery people, the garbage man, & girl scouts that sell their delicious & tasty cookies."

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupidity.

Kitty opens the door, & there standing there was the mail carrier.

"Here's some special mail for you, Ms. Katswell." the mail carrier said, as he gave Kitty some mail.

"Thank you." Kitty said.

The mail carrier held his hand out & clears his throat.

"Ahem!" he said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty gives the mail carrier a $50 dollar bill.

"Here, my fine sir." she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Katswell." the mail carrier said. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Kitty said, as she closes the door and goes back to the couch.

"So, what do we got, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Just a couple of letters, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "I wonder, what we got?"

Kitty looks at the recently delivered mail.

"Looks like, its greeting cards & shit like that." she said, as she started sorting through the mail.

She picked up a bill.

"Oh! And the weekly/monthly bills." she said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs.

"I see." Dudley said.

Kitty sets the bills aside & opens up the other mail.

"I see, that Uncle Doug is doing great." she said.

"Uncle Doug?" Dudley said. "Is he that guy, who gave you that big, smart, college word calendar, that one year?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then Kitty's iphone rings.

She answers it.

"Hello?" she said.

Roz was on the other end.

She was relaxing & watching that bullshit show; Maury on tv.

"Hey, sis." she said. "How's the lucky bride today?"

"I'm good." Kitty replies.

"That's good." Roz said. "So, did you plan a bachelorette party?"

"Uh..." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"You didn't, didn't you?" Roz asks.

"No, I didn't." Kitty said.

"Don't worry about that, sis." Roz said. "I have a few things that we girls can do."

"Okay, Roz." Kitty said. "See you later."

Then she hangs up & turns off her iphone.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, what was that about, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Oh, it was about my bachelorette party, baby." Kitty replied.

"Oh, yeah." Dudley said. "I'm suppose to have one of those bachelor parties too."

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"So, when are we gonna have them?" Dudley asks.

Kitty then starts thinking.

"Well, since the wedding is two days away. How about, we have them tomorrow night?" she suggested.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Alrighty then." Kitty started. "We'll have our bachelor & bachelorette parties tomorrow night."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "So, what do you wanna do now, Kit-Kat?"

Kitty shoves another huge watermelon slice into his mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

"We eat some more watermelon slices, baby." she said, as she ate a smaller watermelon slice.

Then they finish eating the watermelon, as it started storming outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night.<strong>

Kitty & Dudley had been separated earlier that morning, as it is tradition for the bride & groom not to see each other 24 hours before the wedding.

Anyways, it shows Dudley, his brother Charlie, Rabies, Mini Dudley, Keswick, & the Chief at a gentlemen's bar called; Sheen's Stripbar.

"Wha-Wha-Why is this called Sheen's Stripbar?" Keswick asks. "Do that good for nothing Sheen fa-fa-fuck owns this pla-pla-place?"

"Ha!" Dudley laughs. "His show fuckin' sucked & it was cancelled."

The audience laughs & applaudes at this.

"Yeah, it sure did." the Chief said.

"I think, this place was named after Charlie Sheen." Charlie said.

"Probably." Mini Dudley said.

"No." Charlie said, as he took out a small pamphlet from hammerspace. "He actually does."

"Oh. I see." Keswick said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs.

"Enough of this bullshit talk!" the Chief shouted. "Let's get busy with the bitches!"

"JA!" Rabies shouted.

"It's time for the lucky groom, enjoy his last night of freedom!" Charlie said.

Then some strippers walk out.

The audience whoos at this.

"Now, who's the lucky boy?" said one of the strippers in a sexual tone.

Dudley raises his hand with a wide smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I am! I am!" he shouted like a little kid, as the audience laughs.

"Are ya now?" said the stripper in a sexy tone.

"YEAH! YEAH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"That's good." said the sexy stripper. "Now, sit back & enjoy the fun!"

Then the sexy strippers started dancing sexually in front of the men.

The audience whoos at this.

"OH FUCK!" Dudley exclaims happily, as the audience laughs at his reaction to this.

"I know, right!" Charlie asked.

"HELL JA!" Rabies exclaims, as he slaps one of the strippers' sexy naked ass.

"YEAH!" Mini Dudley, The Chief & Keswick exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then the strippers started stripping some of their clothes.

Dudley's eyes were ready to pop out.

"GOD DAMN!" he exclaims, as the audience laughs at his reaction. "I AM LOVING THE HELL OUT OF THIS!"

"ME TOO, AGENT PUPPY!" the Chief shouted with glee. "THIS IS WHAT I ALWAYS DREAM OF!"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims happily. "IF THINGS CAN ONLY GET BETTER!"

Then one of the strippers brought over several kegs of beer & a several carts with pizza tots on them.

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley & the Chief exclaims. "NOW THINGS ARE PERFECT!"

Then Charlie gave out condoms to all of the males.

"Protection." he said. "So, that we don't get the bitches, pregnant."

The Chief throws his condom away.

"Fuck that!" he said, as the audience laughs. "I'm gonna fuck without it!"

Then they all started partying.

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

Kitty was getting ready for tonight.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be a fun night!" she exclaims.

Soon, she was ready.

"Now, I'm ready." she said.

Then she gets a text on her phone.

She looks at the text.

"_'Meet me & the girls Rose's Karaoke Bar. Roz'_ Okay, then." Kitty said, as she puts her phone into her pocket.

Then she grabs her car keys & locks up the house.

She then jumps into the new TUFF mobile & speed off towards Rose's Karaoke Bar.

* * *

><p><strong>At Rose's Karaoke Bar.<strong>

Kitty gets out of the new TUFF mobile.

Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos, Karey, & another cat girl were there, waiting for her.

"Hey, there's the lucky girl." Roz said.

"Hey everyone." Kitty greeted. "Looks like, the gang's all here."

"So, are we gonna be singink first, Katswell darlink?" Chaos asks.

"Please say yes!" Catastrophe shouted, as the audience laughs. "I wanna hear you sing, with your wonderful voice!"

Kitty looks at Catastrophe.

"Sorry, Catastrophe." she said.

"Awwww." Catastrophe & Chaos said, as their ears drooped down.

"Instead. We are gonna be getting some drinks!" Kitty announced.

"YAY!" the girls exclaims, as the audience laughs. "LET'S GO INSIDE!"

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then they went inside.

**Inside.**

The girls sat at a table, when a waitress walks up to them.

"So, how can I help you tonight?" the waitress asks.

"We would like tonight's special." Roz said. "One of us, is getting married tomorrow."

"That's nice." said the waitress. "The special is; 'The Windy City special'."

"Oooh! I like the sounds of that!" Roz exclaims.

"Me too." Kitty said.

"It comes with six straws." said the waitress.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Bring us that drink!"

"Okay, Ms." the waitress said.

Then she goes & get the drinks.

She soon returns.

"Here are your drinks, girls." she said. "Enjoy!"

The waitress walks off.

"Well, girls." Kitty said, as she puts in a straw. "Let's try it."

"Okay, sis." Roz said.

"Alright!" shouted the other girls.

Then they take a sip.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! This is delicious!" Kitty exclaims.

"It's so good!" Roz said.

"JA!" Catastrophe said.

"This is better than Russian Vodka, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"This tastes better than a Long Island Ice Tea!" Karey exclaims.

"It's so fruity!" said the cat girl with them, who was exactly the same cat girl who runs the flower shop from the episode; 'Snap Dad'. "This is so fuckin' delicious!"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Soon, the pitcher was empty.

"Ahhhhh! That was good!" Kitty said, as she burps loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Yep. It sure was, sis." Roz said.

"JA!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison.

"Looks like, Lisa drunk the most of it." Kitty said.

Lisa was finishing the rest.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" she exclaims. "I LOVE THE HELL OUT OF THIS SHIT!"

Then the waitress returns.

"So, girls. Did you like that drink?" she asks.

"YEAH!" the girls exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"WE WANT SOME MORE!" Lisa shouted.

"Okay." the waitress said.

Then she brought two more large pitchers of the Windy City Special.

"Here you go, girls." she said. "Enjoy!"

Then they all take their straws.

"Let's go, girls!" Kitty said.

"YEAH!" Lisa shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then they started drinking up the drinks.

**Soon.**

All of the girls, except Lisa had quenched their thirst.

"Oh man, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "That was a good drink, no?"

"JA!" the other girls exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" Lisa said, as she drank the rest of the third pitcher.

"Looks like, Lisa's enjoying herself." Karey said.

"Yep." Kitty said.

Then she turns to the karaoke singer, who was on stage.

The person, were singing badly.

The bar's audience was booing him.

"Oh, god!" she said. "That person, is singing badly."

"Of yeah!" Roz exclaims. "We all can sing better than that fuck!"

"Yeah. We sure can." Karey said.

"JA!" Catastrophe & Chaos said.

"Boo! Get off the stage!" shouted a guy in the audience, as the audience laughs.

Then the guy is thrown off stage.

The host walks up.

"Let's give a round of applaudes for guy there." she said.

There were a few claps.

"Alright." the host said. "So, who wanna come up here next?"

Kitty then raises her hand.

"US! US!" she shouted. "WE WANNA SING!"

"Okay." the host said. "Come up here."

Then the sexy cats go up on stage.

"Who are you girls?" the host asks.

"We're Kitty & the Hot Pussycats." Kitty said.

"Okay." the host said. "So, what are you girls gonna be singing?"

"We're gonna be singing several hits from the 70's." Roz said.

"That's good." said the host. "Now give us, what you got girls!"

"Okay, girls." Kitty said. "Let's start singing."

Then the music started playing and Kitty & the Hot Pussycats started singing the 70's tunes.

* * *

><p>Many 70's smooth jazz &amp; disco songs later.<p>

The audience in the karaoke bar were cheering & applauding for Kitty & the Hot Pussycats.

"Looks like, we have the winners for tonight's karaoke contest!" the host said.

The karaoke bar audience cheers.

"Tonight's winner; Kitty & the Hot Pussycats!" the host said.

The karaoke bar audience cheers & applaudes, as did the audience for The Kitty Katswell Show audience.

The host gives the girls checks for a $1,000 dollars each.

"YEAH!" the girls exclaims, as the audience applaudes for them.

Roz turns to the rest of the girls.

"Hey, girls." she started. "Let's go out & continue this fun someplace else!"

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of the girls.

"Let's go to that new casino that I heard so much about?" Kitty suggested.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I wanna go there and make, what they say; a killink."

The audience laughs at what Catastrophe had said.

"Ha!" Chaos laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she turns to the rest of the Hot Pussycats. "Let's go to that casino girls!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the girls said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they leave the karaoke bar.

* * *

><p><strong>At Homey's Casino &amp; Hotel.<strong>

The girls run in.

Kitty inhales.

"Ahhhhh! Just smell all that money being made." she said.

Roz also inhales.

"And smell all that money being losted too." she said.

The audience laughs.

"Ja!" Chaos said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Roz said. "Let's start playing the games!"

"YEAH!" the girls said.

"And let's get something to dr-dr-drink too!" Lisa said drunkenly, as the audience laughs.

"Uh, yeah?" Karey said. "Let's go!"

Then they all went off to play the games.

**Back at Sheen's Stripbar.**

All of the guys were having fun with the strippers.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chief shouted, as he cums onto one of the strippers.

The stripper was unimpressed.

"Just pathetic." she sniffed. "Just pathetic. I've barely felt that. And I didn't get an orgasm from it either, _roach_."

The audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" the Chief shouted. "I've got tons of girls pregnant, back in my day."

"Yeah, that was back then." the stripper said. "But not today!"

The audience laughs.

"Fuck you, bitch!" the Chief shouted. "I should slap the shit outta you!"

"Chief!" Keswick shouted, as he was thrusting into a stripper. "Sha-Sha-Shut the fuck up!"

"Ja!" Rabies said, as he was also thrusting into a stripper.

"Yeah! Shut the fuck up, little bug dude!" Charlie shouted. "I'm about to cum into a bitch!"

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims, as he was about to cum on a stripper's breasts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Chief was pissed.

"Whatever." he said. "I'm gonna drink!"

"That's the only thing, you can do right." the stripper sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief drinks his beer, as the audience laughs at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Homey's Casino &amp; Hotel.<strong>

The girls, were playing a bunch of casino games.

Karey was playing the slots.

Lisa was at the bars, drinking her heart out.

The Katz twins were at the blackjack table.

And the Katswells twins were at the roulette wheel.

They were winning too.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Roz exclaims. "Look at all this cash we're winning, sis!"

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "We're feeling lucky tonight!"

Then the Katz sisters walked up to them.

Kitty turns to them.

"Hey, Catastrophe. Hey, Chaos." she greeted them. "How are you two?"

"We've both won, $25,000,000 each, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims happily.

"That's good." Roz said.

Then Karey walks up, looking sad.

"Hey." she said.

Kitty looks at her.

"Lemme guess." she started. "You lost all of your money, Karey?"

"Yes! I fuckin' did!" Karey sniffs. "I should go to the manager & demand my money back!"

"You can't do that." Roz said.

"Why not?" Karey asks.

Roz pointed to a sign.

"See that sign?" she asks.

Karey reads the sign.

"_'Management is not responsible for patrons lost of investment. So don't even bother!'_ Damn! They're not playing!" Karey said.

Roz looks at her, then at her winnings.

"Here, Karey." she started. "You can have my winnings."

"No, Roz!" Kitty said. "Don't do that. You keep your winnings. Since, I'm the one who's gonna be married tomorrow. I'll give her my winnings."

Then she gives Karey all of her winnings.

"Here, Karey." she started. "You can have all of my winnings."

"Really, Kitty?" Karey asks.

"Yes, Karey." said Kitty. "I want you to have it."

"Gee. Thanks, Kitty!" Karey said, as she takes the money. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure, Karey." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Karey said.

Then she hugs her.

The audience awws to this sign of affection.

"That is so sweet, no?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah. It is, Chaos." Roz agrees.

Then the manager walks into the middle of the casino.

"Attention, everyone! Attention!" he shouted.

All of the casino's patrons stop what they were doing & turned to him.

"Alright. I'm gonna give a lucky someone $29.9 million dollars, if they can guess how many Skittles are in this jar!"

Then he takes out a giant jar of Skittles & set it on a stool.

Then all of the casino patrons started guessing.

"100!" shouted someone.

"2000!" shouted another patron.

"Over 9000!" Vegeta shouted as he crushes his scouter, as the audience laughs.

"GET OFF MY STAGE!" Steve Wilkos shouted, as the audience laughs.

"No. All of those are wrong." the manager said.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Katswell darlink. Maybe you should guess." she said to her. "You can count up to those high numbers, no?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Do it, sis!" Roz exclaims. "You'll get more money!"

"And beer!" Lisa drunkenly burps, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then." Kitty said.

Then she goes up to the jar of Skittles & started looking through the jar.

"Ahhhhhh! I see, that we got someone interested." the manager said.

Kitty looks through the jar of Skittles thoroughly.

Then she sets the jar down.

"So, ma'am." the manager started. "How many Skittles, do you think is in there?"

"955,125,789,190 Skittles!" Kitty exclaims.

"CORRECT!" the manager shouted. "You win the $29.9 million dollars!"

Then he gives her the check.

Kitty holds her check up high.

"YEAH!" she shouted in happiness, as the audience applaudes for her.

"Good job, sis!" Roz cheers for her.

"I am so happy for you, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she went up to her & hugs her.

"So am I, Katswell darlink." Chaos said.

"Thanks, girls." Kitty said. "So, do you wanna go out & get something to eat?"

"YEAH!" the girls exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then." Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then they leave Homey's Casino & Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>At El Mexicana.<strong>

The Bachelorette party was sitting at a table, when Amy the waitress walks up.

"Like, what I can get for you girls?" she asks.

"Margaritas!" Lisa shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Like, okay." Amy said, as she written down the orders. "Like, anything else?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "I would like to order six XXXXL burrito with extra cheese, meat, & spicy taco sauce."

"Like, okay." Amy said.

Then she leaves.

"I can't wait to eat those burritos!" Roz exclaims. "I'm starvin' like a motherfucka!"

"So am I, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said.

"I'm so fuckin' thirsty!" Lisa said drunkenly, as the audience laughs.

Half an hour later. Amy returns with the food.

"Like, here's your food & drinks." she said, as she set the burritos & margaritas on the table. "Like enjoy!"

Then she leaves.

"Okay, girls." Kitty said. "Let's dig in!"

"YEAH!" the girls exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they started eating.

Soon, they were done.

"That was good!" Karey said, as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"It sure was!" Roz said, as she burps loudly, as the audience laughs.

"JA!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison.

Kitty turns to Lisa's direction.

"Looks like, Lisa is knocked out." she said.

It shows, Lisa fast asleep with the Margarita in her hand.

The audience laughs at her.

"Yep. She sure is." Roz laughs.

"Oooh! Can I have her burrito, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"Sure, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

"Thankink you, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said, as she took Lisa's burrito. "I will be rememberink this later!"

Then Amy walks up.

"Like, is that all for you?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty said. "We're ready to leave now. Can you get us a take home tray, please?"

"Like, sure." Amy said. "Like, I'll get your check too!"

Then she leaves & gets the check.

Soon, she returns.

"Like, here you go." Amy said, as she gave Kitty the check & Catastrophe the take-home tray.

Kitty looks at the check.

"Not too bad." she said, as she pays. "Here you go, Amy. Keep the change."

"Like, thank you, Mrs." Amy said. "Come back soon!"

Karey turns to Kitty.

"Where are we off to now?" she asks.

"How about, that new nightclub, that just opened." Kitty suggested. "Club Freak On?"

"Ja!" Chaos exclaims. "So, that way. I can show off my dancink moves!"

"Me too!" Roz said.

"Me three!" Catastrophe added.

"Me four!" Karey said.

"Okay, then." Kitty said. "Come on, girls. Let's go!"

Then they grabbed the passed out Lisa & leaves El Mexicana.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sheen's Stripbar.<strong>

All of the guys were still drinking.

Charlie sits up.

"Hey, dudes. This is only stop one of Dudley's last night of fun!" he started..

"It is?" the rest of the guys said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Charlie said, as he puts his clothes back on. "We gotta go to the sexy female boxing championship tonight."

"Really!" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." said Charlie. "Tonight, it's Carmen 'Speed Bag' Ramirez against Raquel 'El Magnifico' Martinez."

"Whoa!" Keswick said. "Sa-Sa-Sounds like, a sexy Mexican showdown!"

"YEAH!" The Chief exclaims, as the audience laughs at his horniness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" exclaims Dudley happily. "Let's go!"

"JA!" Rabies said. "I'm through here, anyways."

"Come on, let's go!" Charlie said.

Then the males leave for the sexy female boxing match.

* * *

><p><strong>At Club Freak On.<strong>

The sexy cats were showing off their dance moves.

"Watch this!" Roz said.

Then she starts jumping up & down with her sexy body & fist pumps.

The audience whoos at this.

"Oh yeah?" Kitty said. "Watch this, sis!"

Then she puts her hands on her knees & started pumping her sexy booty back & fourth.

The audience whoos at this.

"Oh, ja!" Catastrophe exclaims. "I am lovink that, Katswell darlink!"

"Thanks, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she turns to Karey. "Show us your moves, Karey."

"Okay!" exclaims Karey happily.

Then she does some pelvis thrusting with her sexy body.

The audience whoos at this.

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims. "Go Karey!"

Karey continues dancing, as the nightclub crowd cheers.

"Ha! You are pretty good, Agent Kitten darlink." Catastrophe said. "Now it's time, for what you say, to show off my moves now!"

"Okay, Catastrophe." Karey said.

"And I'll be needink Katswell darlink's help too!" Catastrophe said.

"Okay, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

She goes over to her.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said with a smile on her face. "Get readky, Katswell darlink!"

Then she starts dancing.

She grinds her lower half onto Kitty's lower half and grinds it.

The nightclub crowd & the audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty musters out sexually.

"You like, no?" Catastrophe asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Kitty exclaims.

"I'm glad, darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she grinds Kitty even faster.

"Oh ja?" Chaos said. "I can do that!"

She turns to Roz.

"Come on, Rozzie darlink!"

"Okay, Chaos." Roz said.

"We can do that!" Chaos said. "And make it sexier too!"

"Alright." Roz said. "Let's go!"

Then Chaos starts grinding Roz's lower half, with her own.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters out sexually.

"That feels good, no Rozzie darlink?" Chaos asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Roz said.

"Well. I hope, you be lovink this!" Chaos shouted, as she takes off Roz's shirt & exposed her sexy size 42B breasts in her sexy lacey blue bra. "Oh ja!"

The nightclub crowd & the audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"Oh ja!" Catastrophe said, as she let out her claws.

She rips off Kitty's pants, exposing her sexy lacy dark green panties.

The nightclub crowd & the audience whoos.

"Try & beat that, sister!" Catastrophe exclaims.

Chaos rips off Roz's pants & grinds her groin even faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz musters sexually.

"Try & beat that, sister." Chaos said with a evil smile.

Catastrophe rips off Kitty's shirt & bra.

Her sexy 42B breasts were out on the open.

The nightclub crowd & the audience whoos loudly at this.

"Oh, ja!" Catastrophe said in a sexy tone, as she continues grinding Kitty's crotch.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually.

Then Catastrophe starts sucking on her breasts now.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Catastrophe said, as she sucked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"You love, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Ja!" Kitty said.

"That's good, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she continues sucking on her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually.

Catastrophe sucks her breasts at quick lightning speed now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe exclaims sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screams erotically, as she squirts her breast milk into Catastrophe's mouth.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Catastrophe said in a sexy tone. "Your milk tastes delicious, Katswell darlink!"

"Thank you, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Now drink it all up. It's good for you."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Catastrophe said, as she finishes drinking up Kitty's milk.

Soon, she was done.

"I certainly enjoyed that, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

"I know, you did, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "Wait until later."

The audience whoos sexually to this.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Kitty asks.

Catastrophe laughs sexually.

"Wait & see, Katswell darlink." she said, as the audience whoos at this. "Wait & see."

Roz puts her shirt back on.

"Hey, girls. Let's go back to my place to complete our night." she said.

"JA!" Chaos & Catastrophe said.

"Yeah!" Karey said.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she puts her bra & shirt back on. "Let's go!"

Then the Bachelorette Party goes to Roz's house.

* * *

><p>At the female boxing match.<p>

All of the males were sitting in the expensive owner seats.

"This is some seats, Charlie!" Dudley said, as he sits down.

"Thanks." Charlie said. "Anything for my little bro & his friends."

"YEAH!" the Chief exclaims.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said, as he sat down.

Then the fight was about to start now.

The two female fighters get into the ring now.

One of the boxers, where a sexy red fox with black hair. She was wearing a dark blue top, which stops on her midsection and she was wearing black trunks and black shoes. The other female was a sexy cheetah with red hair. She was wearing a purple top, which stops on her midsection. She was also wearing black trunks & black shoes.

The fighters are introduced & they started fighting.

All of the males in the arena whoos at this, as the audience whoos at this sexy scene.

* * *

><p><strong>At Roz's house.<strong>

The bachelorette party was sitting on the floor now.

"So, now what?" Kitty asks.

Catastrophe rips off Kitty's shirt, pants, shoes, socks, bra, & panties.

"Now, we fuck!" Catastrophe said, as she rips off her own clothes & takes out a vibrator.

She inserts it into Kitty's opening & turns it on high speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"You like, no?" Catastrophe asks, as she started tugging on Kitty's breasts again.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ja!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

Then Chaos rips off Roz's clothes now.

"Oh, ja!" she said, as she stared at Roz's size 42B breasts. "I am lovink this view!"

Roz blushes.

"Thankink you, Chaos darlink." she said. "Get to work. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"JA!" Chaos exclaims, as she takes out a vibrator & shoves it into Roz's pussy & turns it on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually.

"You love, no?" Chaos asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Roz exclaims.

"Good." Chaos said.

Kitty rips off Catastrophe's clothes with her clothes & she started tugging on her breasts now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe moans sexually.

"You love, no?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Ja!" Catastrophe mutters in a sexy tone.

"That's good!" Kitty said, as she tugs on her breasts faster now.

Roz also rips off Chaos' clothes with her claws now & she does the same thing to her, as Kitty did to Catastrophe.

Chaos moans sexually.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she says sexually.

"You love that, no?" Roz asks in a fake Russian accent.

"Ja!" Chaos replies.

"Good!" Roz said, as she started tugging at her breasts even faster now.

Catastrophe turns the vibrator up to high now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she started tugging on Catastrophe's breasts even faster and harder now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am lovink this, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe hollers sexually.

"So am I, Catastrophe!" Kitty hollers.

Then Catastrophe starts kissing Kitty.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she said, as she kisses her look alike.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she starts tugging on Catastrophe's breast harder & faster now.

Chaos turns up the speed on her sex toy to high.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually. "This feels so fuckin' good!"

"I know, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos exclaims, as she goes up to Roz's face.

She starts giving Roz a big, long kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually, as she started tugging on Chaos' breasts harder & faster now.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Chaos mutters sexually, as she kissed.

Kitty was tugging on Catastrophe's breasts at quick lightning speed now.

"Come on, Catastrophe!" Kitty shouted. "Show me, what's in these breasts!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAYITH, KATSWELL DARLINK!" Catastrophe shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she squirts her milk hard.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Catastrophe sighs happily.

"There's my prize!" Kitty exclaims, as she starts drinking up the milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!"

"You like my milk, no?" Catastrophe asks in a sexy tone.

"Ja!" Kitty said, as she drank the milk.

"That's good!" Catastrophe said, as she turns up the vibrator to full power. "Because, I want you to cum! HARD!"

Kitty stops drinking Catastrophe's milk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she said.

"Come on, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe shouted. "Gimme your delicious cum! NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually, as she cums on the sex toy. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"There we go!" Catastrophe said, as she turns off the sex toy & takes it out of Kitty's opening. "Look at all that cum!"

Then she licks the vibrator.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Delicious!" Catastrophe said in a sexy tone.

"Pant! Pant! Thank you, Catastrophe!" Kitty said.

Roz was tugging on Chaos' breasts at quick lightning speed now.

"Come on, Chaos!" Roz shouted. "Squirt for me! NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos screams.

She squirts her milk hard.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sighed Chaos happily.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Just look at all that milk!" Roz exclaims in a sexual tone. "I'm thirsty!"

Then she started drinking her milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Roz said, as she drank.

"You are lovink my breast milk, no?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" replied Roz in a sexy false accent.

"Drink it all." Chaos started. "It's good for you."

Then she turns the sex toy on full now.

"I want you to cum, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos shouted. "Just like, the sexy cat you are!"

Roz stops drinking the milk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM, CHAOS!" she hollers sexually.

"That's good!" Chaos said in a sexy tone, with a evil smile on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers as she cums hard. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"That's my sexy cat!" Chaos said, as she takes the vibrator out of Roz's opening and puts it to her mouth.

Then she starts licking the cum off it.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Chaos said. "Your cum tastes delicious, Rozzie darlink! It's the best thing, I ever tasted! It tastes better than MacDonald's, no?"

Roz pants.

"Pant! Pant! Thank you, Chaos!" she said.

Soon, Catastrophe's vibrator was cleaned off.

"Now, let me return the favor!" Kitty said in a sexy tone, with a evil smile on her face.

She pounces onto Catastrophe & starts grinding her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe mutters sexually.

"You love this! Don't you, you Russian whore!" Kitty shouted, as she starts grinding Catastrophe's pussy harder & faster.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I do, Katswell darlink!"

"How much, do you love me!" Kitty shouted. "HUH!"

"I love you very much, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe shouted. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Well, show me!" Kitty shouted.

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said, as she reaches up for Kitty's breasts.

She starts tugging on them hard & fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually, as she grinds Catastrophe at quick lightning speed now.

Roz pounces onto Chaos now.

"Now, we grind!" Roz said in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos sexually.

"Ja!" Chaos replies happily.

Then Roz starts grinding Chaos' area now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Chaos sexually mutters.

"You love that! Don't you, you Russian slut!" shouted Roz, as she grinds Chaos' pussy harder, firmer, & faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Ja!" Chaos said. "I do, Rozzie darlink!"

"I demand you, to drink my milk!" Roz shouted. "NOW!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said.

Then she reaches up & started tugging on Roz's breasts now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually, as she grinds Chaos's pussy harder & faster now.

Catastrophe was ready to explode now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM READKY TO EXPLODE, KATSWELL DARLINK!" she said, as she tugs Kitty's tits at quick lightning speed now.

"I don't think so, Catastrophe!" Kitty shouted. "Make me squirt, then you can cum!"

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said, as she tugs on Kitty's breasts extremely hard & fast now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually, as she squirts her milk hard. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now, you may cum now & drink my milk!"

Then Catastrophe starts drinking up Kitty's milk now.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmmmm! I am lovink your milk, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Thank you, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she grinds her at a extremely fast pace. "Drink it all. It's good for you!"

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Catastrophe said, as she dranked.

Then she stops.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KATSWELL DARLINK! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"GOOD!" Kitty shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe shouted, as she cums hard onto Kitty. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Atta, girl!" Kitty said. "You did good! Continue drinking my milk, please?"

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said, and she goes back to drinking Kitty's milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmmm!"

Chaos was also ready to explode now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM READKY TO CUM, ROZZIE DARLINK!" she said, as she tugs Roz's breasts at quick lightning speed now.

"Make me squirt first!" Roz shouted. "Then you can cum!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said, as she tugs on Roz's breasts extremely ultra hard & fast now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers sexually, as she squirts her milk hard. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You can drink my milk & cum now."

Chaos starts drinking Roz's milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmmmm! I am lovink your milk, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said.

"Thank you, Chaos." Roz said, as she grinds her at a ultra extremely fast speed. "Drink it all up. It's good for you!"

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Chaos said, as she dranked.

She stops suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE DARLINK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"GOOD!" Roz shouted erotically. "CUM, YOU WHORE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos hollers, as she cums hard onto Roz. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"That's a good girl, Chaos!" said Roz. "You've done a good job! Continue drinking your prize, please?"

"Alright!" Chaos exclaims happily, as she goes back to drinking Roz's milk. "Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmm!"

40 minutes later.

Catastrophe was done drinking Kitty's milk. And Chaos was done drinking up Roz's milk too.

The four cats sit back, to catch their breaths.

"Oh god!" Catastrophe panted. "That was really somethink!"

"Yeah, it was." Kitty said.

"Too bad, Karey had to take Lisa home." Roz said.

"Ja!" Chaos said. "Then we would of had a sixsome!"

The audience laughs.

"I wonder, how Dudley & they boys are doing?" wondered Kitty.

* * *

><p>Back at the female boxing match.<p>

The guys were fully drunk now.

"Whoooooooo!" the Chief shouted at the female boxers. "Take your tops off! We wanna see sexy tits!"

"Sha-Sha-Shut the fuck up, pervert!" Keswick shouted at him, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted at the Chief. "I can't concentrate on the fuckin' fight!"

"Ja! Me neither!" Rabies added.

Then Charlie looks at his watch.

"Oh, sha-snap!" he said. "It's getting late! Looks like, we gotta call it a night!"

"What!" the Chief asks drunkenly, as the audience laughs. "It's early yet! What time is it, any-any-anyways?"

Charlie looks at his watch.

"It's 24:55!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"24:55?" the Chief asks. "Well, whatever. Let's get back to partying!"

"It's almost 1:00 in the fa-fa-fucking morning!" Keswick said.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Listen to me, freak." he started, as the audience laughs. "I'm in charge here, and I say, we get back to partying!"

"Actually, Agent Puppy and his brother is in charge." Keswick said. "You fuckin' drunk!"

"Hey! Watch what you say to me, boy!" the Chief said, still drunk. "I'll knock you out!"

"Yeah, ra-ra-right!" Keswick sniffs. "You can't even find the fa-fa-fuckin' toilet seat, when you take a pa-pa-piss!"

The audience laughs.

The Chief was pissed now.

"That's it, freak!" he shouted. "You're going down!"

Then he swings at Keswick.

Keswick picks up a newspaper & hits the Chief with it.

The audience laughs at this.

The Chief was a pile of goo, just like he was in the episode 'Doom-mates'.

"L-Lucky shot!" he said, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Keswick said. "We gonna ha-ha-have to go now. The wa-wedding's just hours away!"

"Okay." Dudley said, as he stood up & stumbles a bit.

The audience laughs.

Charlie catches him.

"I got you, bro!" he said. "I'll drive you back to me & mom's house!"

"No, you're drunk Charlie." Dudley said. "I'll drive!"

"_Net!_" Rabies said. "How about I drive? I am a good driver, no?"

"No, you're all dra-dra-drunk!" Keswick said, as he took out his car keys. "I'll drive you both to your mom's house. Out of the six of us, I only had two ba-ba-beers."

The audience laughs.

"Okay, _Kesshit_!" Dudley said drunkenly.

"It's Keswick!" Keswick sniffs.

"Whatever!" Charlie said. "Let's go!"

Then they leave the owner seats now & go into the parking lot.

Keswick throws Dudley into the back. Then Charlie. Then Mini Dudley. Then Rabies, & then the newspaper, that the Chief was still on.

Then Keswick gets into the driver's seat & pulls out of the arena's parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Who knows, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe said. "They're probably doink, what guys do best."<p>

"Probably, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Probably."

The audience laughs.

Chaos looks at the clock.

"It's 1:00." she said.

"Damn!" Roz exclaims. "Time sure as hell passes fast, when you're having fun!"

Kitty turns to the others.

"How about a sleepover? Back at my house?" she suggested.

"YEAH!" the other three exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Get your sleeping bags & meet me at my house."

Catastrophe & Chaos looks at her.

"Our sleepink bags is back at my apartment, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Chaos said.

"Well, go get them then." Kitty said, as she puts her clothes back on.

"Okayith!" the Katz twins said in unison, as they got dressed. "We are gettink them now!"

Kitty takes out her car keys.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said, as she was fully dressed now. "Let's go!"

Then they leave Roz's house, but not before she enters the security code & locking the door to her house tight.

Then Roz gets into the new TUFF mobile & Kitty speeds off towards Catastrophe's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later, at Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house.<strong>

The Bachelorette Party was in Kitty's living room now.

They were wearing their nightgowns & slippers.

They were also in their sleeping bags, watching tv & eating snacks.

Karey was with them again.

"I'm so glad, that you got me." she said. "I was just about to go to bed."

"I'm glad that you didn't Agent Kitten darlink." Chaos said. "Then you would've missed this sleepover."

Roz eats some BBQ Fritos.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! These chips are so fuckin' good, sis!" she said, as she opens up a Tropical Homey Holla.

Kitty laughs.

"Thanks, sis!" she said. "I know, what you like too!"

"Of course, you do!" Roz said. "You are my older twin after all."

Then the rest of the girls & the audience laughs.

Catastrophe looks at the clock.

"It is gettink late." she said. "Shouldn't we end the chapter now, Katswell darlink?"

"Yes, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "We should."

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope, you enjoyed my bachelorette party & this chapter." she started. "Coming up next chapter. It's the big chapter. My wedding day!"

"JA!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison.

"And it's also the very last chapter of season one of The Kitty Katswell Show too." Roz added.

"Yeah." Karey said.

"And that too!" Kitty said. "So, tune in to next chapter & see what happens!"

Then she, Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos & Karey do a sexy pose, as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays, & the audience applaudes.


	23. The Big Wedding!

**_The Kitty Katswell Show_**

The Big Wedding!

**_Alright, people. This is the very last chapter of The Kitty Katswell Show! This is a special chapter because; Kitty & Dudley finally ties the knot. The chapter idea & plot was given to me by T.U.F.F. Agent-Cruz. So please. Relax, read, & review!_**

It was a warm morning in Petropolis. The birds were singing. And kids were out of school for the summer, much to the parents' disappointment.

Today was gonna be a good day, because TUFF's own Kitty Katswell & Dudley Puppy, who met accidently on the street two years ago, were finally gonna get married to each other.

It shows Kitty's house in DeLisle Park now.

Kitty was in her sleeping bag, along with her twin sister; Roz Katswell. Madame Catastrophe, Madame Chaos, & Karey Kitten.

They were still sleeping over from last night's Bachelorette party & sleepover.

It shows Kitty fast asleep.

The audience cheers, whistles & applaudes for her.

Then some aroma reaches her nose.

She inhales with a smile on her face, as did as the others girls.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" they all said in unison, as the audience laughs. "Pancakes! Bacon!"

Then they all sat up, wide awake now.

The audience laughs, as they start drooling & licking their lips.

Then an older female cat, wearing a dark blue shirt, a black skirt, with a white apron over her skirt & black heels walks up, holding a plate.

She kinda had the same hairstyle as Kitty. And she had dark brownish stripes on her face.

"That's because, I cooked breakfast for my little girls & her little friends." the older female cat said, with a wide smile on her face.

"Mom?" Kitty & Roz asked in unison.

"Yes, it's me." Mrs. Katswell said.

"What are you doing here, mom?" Kitty asked. "How did you get in?"

Mrs. Katswell laughs.

"The answer to the first question. I'm here to give my daughter a hearty breakfast on her special day." she started. "And I got in with the spare key, that you lefted under the doormat, at the backdoor."

"Oh." Kitty mutters, as the audience laughs.

Mrs. Katswell turns to the other girls now.

"And who are these girls?" she asks.

"Mom." Kitty started. "These are my friends. Karey Kitten. Allison Katz & Andrea Katz."

"Hello, girls." Mrs. Katswell said. "I'm Carmen Katswell. Kitty's & Rozzie's mother. As if you didn't already know."

"Hello, Mrs. Katswell." Karey started. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I feel the same way."

"Me too!" Chaos said.

"I'm so pleased to meet you." Carmen said. "Now, go get yourselves fixed up and come on over to the table."

"Okay!" the girls said, as they went to get fixed up.

30 minutes later.

The girls returned.

"Okay, mom." Kitty started. "We're here."

Mrs. Katswell turned to them.

"Hi, girls!" she greeted. "Just in time. Please enjoy!"

Then the girls sit at the table & started eating the breakfast.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! This is good, mom!" Kitty said, as she ate some of her breakfast.

"It sure is, mom!" Roz said, as she also ate some of her breakfast.

Catastrophe eats some of the breakfast.

"Ja! This is so delicious, Mrs. Katswell!" she said.

"Ja!" Chaos exclaims.

"I'm really enjoying this breakfast, Mrs. Katswell." Karey said, as she ate some scrambled eggs. "It's just like my mother's."

"Thank you girls." Mrs. Katswell said. "I worked so hard on making you girls, especially my Kitty happy."

Kitty blushes.

"Oh, mom." she said, as the audience laughs at her embarrassment.

"Kitty. I would like a mother to daughter talk, when you get done." Mrs. Katswell said, as she stood up. "I'll be waiting at the couch."

"Okay, mom." Kitty said, as she continues her breakfast.

Catastrophe & Chaos snickers.

Kitty looks at them.

"What?" she asks them.

"Nothink!" Catastrophe said, as she tries not to laugh.

The audience laughs at this.

Karey turns to Kitty.

"I think, they're laughing at you, Kitty." she said.

"What!? They are!?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Karey said. "They think, that you're in trouble."

Kitty turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"Well, you two." she started. "I'm not in trouble or the sort. My mom just wanted to gimme a talk. That's all."

"Okayith!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty finishes up her breakfast now.

"Now, go to see mom." she said.

Then she goes over to her couch.

"Yes, mom?" she asks her.

"I wanna know about this Dudley, that you're gonna marry today." Carmen started. "So how is he?"

Kitty blushes.

"Oh, he's the greatest, mom." Kitty started. "He's sweet. He's caring. Even though, he got his faults. He's loving."

"That's good." Carmen said.

Kitty looks at her mother.

"I hope, that it doesn't bother you, that I'm marrying a dog." she said.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me, Kitty." Mrs. Katswell said. "As long as he treats you right. Just like your father was to me."

Then she stands up & hugs Kitty.

"I love you, my little girl." Carmen said.

"I love you too, mom!" Kitty said, as she hugged back.

The audience awws at this scene of affection.

The hugging soon stops.

"Okay, Kitty." said Mrs. Katswell. "Now go get ready for the wedding now."

"But the wedding's in nine hours, mom." Kitty said.

"Oh yeah." Mrs. Katswell said, as the audience laughs. "Well, I gotta go to the airport & pick up Alicia for the wedding."

Then she takes out her car keys & leaves the house.

Kitty turns to the others girls, who were done with the breakfast.

"So girls. What do you wanna do, before the wedding?" she asks them.

"Well, we can get our bridesmaid dresses for the wedding?" Karey suggested.

"Okay." Kitty said, as she took out her keys. "We can do that!"

Then they leave the house, get into the new TUFF mobile, and Kitty speeds out of the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>At Peg's house.<strong>

Dudley was still asleep in Charlie's room.

He was snoring loudly.

The audience laughs at him.

Charlie was still asleep too.

Then Peg slams the door open.

"Hey, you two bums!" she shouted in a loud voice, as the audience laughs. "It's time for breakfast! So, come on downstairs & get your grub! It's gettin' cold!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MA!" Dudley shouted, as he threw a pillow at Peg, as the audience laughs.

"DAMMIT! STOP SHOUTING!" Charlie shouted, as the audience laughs. "I GOT A HUGE-ASS HANGOVER!"

"Well, whose fault is that!?" Peg shouted, as she slams the door hard.

Dudley & Charlie sits up.

"Damn! How can you put up with mom's shit, Charlie?" Dudley asked, as he stretched.

"Oh. Women & liquor." Charlie said, as he stretched & the audience laughs.

"That's the only way." Dudley said, as he puts on a brand new shirt. "Now, let's get to the breakfast table. Before mom comes back up here & start her shit again."

"Yeah." Charlie said.

Then they both head down to the breakfast table, where Peg was.

They sat down & started eating their breakfast.

Peg puts down the magazine, which she was reading.

"So, you're getting married today, huh?" she said, as she kept reading the paper.

"Uh huh." Dudley said, as he downs his bacon, as the audience laughs.

Peg slams her paper down.

She had a sad look on her face.

"I can't believe it! My little Dudley's getting married!" she said. "It seems like, just yesterday, that I brought him home from the hospital. And now, he's all grown up!"

"Well, you should've expected this, ma." Dudley said, as he drank some of his orange juice.

"Yeah..." Peg said, as she wipes away a tear. "So anyways. Is _Misty_ a good girl?"

The audience laughs, as Peg got Kitty's name wrong again.

"For the love of god!" Dudley shouted at Peg. "Her name's Kitty. KITTY! NOT MISTY! GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

Peg was astounded from what Dudley had said to her.

"NOW, IF YOU WANNA RESPECT MY FUTURE WIFE, I WANT YOU TO RESPECT HER, BY GETTING HER NAME RIGHT!" Dudley shouted. "UNDERSTAND!?"

The audience applaudes to Dudley's speech.

"Well?" Dudley asks.

Peg felt ashamed & puts her head down.

There was an awkward silence, until Peg muttered a quiet answer.

"Okay, Dudley." she started quietly. "I'll start respecting her, by remembering her name for now on."

"Good." Dudley said accepting the answer grudgingly, as he was calming down now.

"I'll treat her, just like the daughter I never had." Peg said.

"That's the spirit!" Dudley & Charlie said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then Peg stands up.

"Now, you boys go & relax before the wedding." she said.

"Do you want us to clean up the table?" Dudley asked, as he picks up a plate.

"No. I'll do that, Dudley." Peg said. "You two just go watch tv."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley & Charlie exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they go to the living room & turned on the tv.

* * *

><p>The news of the wedding spread around Petropolis &amp; the media got hold of this tasty tidbit.<p>

It shows a fancy apartment now.

In it was magazines that said; 'TUFF's Best Secret Agent Ever'. Trophies that said; 'TUFF's Coolest Secret Agent Ever!'.

And there was a photo of a yellow rabbit, wearing a black tux. He was standing next to Kitty, with both having conceited looks on their faces.

Also in the apartment, was also priceless vases, big flat screen tvs & many electronics.

It shows the owner of the apartment now.

The owner was the same yellow rabbit from the pictures.

He was Jack Rabbit. Kitty's former partner.

He was in the middle of fucking TUFF's secretary; Tammy, hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Oh Jack baby!" she exclaims in an erotic tone. "I always wanted you to fuck me!"

"I know, Tammy." Jack said. "I can always see it in your eyes."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck me harder, Jack baby!" Tammy said. "Gimme your seed!"

"Okay, Tammy baby!" Jack shouted, as he thrusts inside & out of her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He cums his enormous load deep into Tammy's insides.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he sighs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tammy hollers sexually, as she cums from him cumming in her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, Jack sweetie. That was so fuckin' wonderful! I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Tammy." Jack said.

Then the news came on tv.

It had Kitty & Dudley on the screen.

The news anchor, Wolf Blitzer was talking.

_"Today, TUFF's very own; Kitty Katswell & Dudley Puppy is having the biggest wedding of the year today."_ he said with a wide smile on his face. _"Yep. I bet they're gonna be happy."_

It shows Jack, looking all pissed.

He stands up & goes over to a speed bag, that had Dudley's picture on it.

He starts punching the speed bag.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That goddamn _Dippy_!" he sniffs, as he punches the speed bag, as the audience laughs at him, still getting Dudley's name wrong.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tammy asked.

"You know that white _Deputy Dawg_?" Jack asked, as he punched the speed bag, as the audience laughs.

"You mean, Dudley Puppy?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack sniffs, as the audience laughs.

"What about him?" Tammy asks.

"Well, he's marrying Kitty Katswell." Jack said.

"Yeah. So?" Tammy asked again.

Jack sighs.

"Well, everyone knows, that Kitty & I was tight with each other, before I left TUFF." Jack sniffed. "Everyone knows, that I was supposed to marry Kitty. Not that fuckin' mutt!"

"Oh." Tammy said. "Well, I think, that both Dudley & Kitty will be great husband & wife."

Jack gave the speed bag & super rabbit punch.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you whore!" Jack sniffs, as the audience laughs. "Now, get the fuck outta my house!"

Then he throws Tammy outside, naked.

The audience laughs at this.

"Ow! Dammit, Jack!" she sniffs, as she rubs her ass. "Where are my fuckin' clothes?"

Jack walks out of his apartment in his tux.

"That's none of my concern now." he said, as he locks his apartment door. "My concern now is; to stop the Kitty Katswell & _Dippy Mutt's _wedding!"

Then he gets into his Porsche & speeds off, leaving Tammy naked out in the street.

Some street kids smiled evilly at her, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the city of Richville.<strong>

It shows; Money Bags' mansion now.

Money Bags was sitting in her fancy expensive chair, watching tv.

She was being served breakfast by her butler; Jeeves.

"Do you want some ice tea, madame?" he asks.

"Yes, Jeeves." Money Bags said.

"Yes, madame." Jeeves said, as he started pouring the tea into her cup.

Money Bags then started drinking her tea, as she takes a glimpse of the tv.

The news about Kitty's & Dudley's wedding came on the tv.

She spits out her tea, right into Jeeves' face.

The audience laughs.

"WHAT!? SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO THAT DIESASED-RIDDEN CUR!?" she asks angrily.

"It appears, that she is, madame." Jeeves said.

Money Bags growls angrily.

"I knew, that Katswell would marry him! I knew it!" she sniffs angrily, as she stands up from her chair. "Looks like, I have to stop their wedding!"

"How are you gonna do that, madame?" Jeeves asked.

"By getting me a huge weapon, Jeeves." Money Bags said. "Now, come on Jeeves. Let's stop by Sellafield's Weapons Store on the way to the DeLisle Park Church."

"Yes, madame." Jeeves said, as he puts on his chauffeur cap on.

Then they leave the mansion, locking it in the process.

Then Jeeves opens up the limo door for Money Bags & she gets in. Then he gets to the driver seat of the limo and gets into it.

Then the limo drives out of the long driveway & leaving the big fancy gates of Money Bags' estate. And the gates immediately shuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Peg's house.<strong>

Dudley & Charlie was still watching tv.

They eating some snacks, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Peg said, as she went to answer the door.

She answers it.

There standing there was, Rabies.

"Hello." said Peg. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Puppy?" Rabies asks.

Peg blushes, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Puppy." she said, as she giggles like a schoolgirl. "And I'm single too!"

"Uh, ja." Rabies said in an uneasy tone, as the audience laughs. "Is Agent Puppy brother, I mean, is Dudley Puppy here?"

"Yeah." Peg said, as she grabs his arm and pulls him to the side, as the audience laughs. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Rabies." Rabies said.

"Ooooh! A doctor!" Peg said. "Me likey a big, strong, handsome man!"

Then the audience laughs as Peg flutters her eyelashes at Rabies.

Rabies takes his arm away.

"Uh, I just wanna see Dudley, ma'am." Rabies said nervously, as he started sweating, as the audience laughs. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

Peg grabs him by the groin.

"Ooooh! I love your accent, Dr. Rabies." Peg said, as the audience laughs. "Do you wanna fuck a middle-age bitch with your long cock?"

Then she gets on her knees & starts stroking his cock, until it was erected.

"Oh boy, Doctor. You got quite a lump there." Peg said in a sexy tone. "Lemme get rid of it for ya!"

Then she shoves his cock into her mouth & starts sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she utters sexually. "Delicious!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Somebody be helpink me!" Rabies shouted. "That'll be a wise thing, no? I don't wanna cum into old bitch's mouth!"

Then Dudley walks up to the scene now.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted.

Peg takes Rabies' cock out of her mouth.

"Dudley! It's not nice to interrupt!" she shouted, as she sticks Rabies' cock back into her mouth & starts sucking it harder now.

"Daaaahhhhhhhhh!" Rabies shouted. "Agent Puppy brother! Helpink me! I don't wanna cum in old woman's mouth!"

Dudley sees a banana & grabs it.

"She can suck on this!" he said. "Now stand back, Rabies brother."

Rabies stands back and Dudley shoves the banana into Peg's mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she said, as she sucked on the banana.

She takes it out of her mouth, with her eyes closed.

"Oh, Dr. Rabies." Peg started in a sexy tone. "Your cock tastes so fruity! It's good!"

Then she shoves the banana back into her mouth & continues sucking.

The audience laughs at her ass.

Dudley hands Rabies a towel.

"Damn! What is up with your mom, man?" Rabies asked, as he dries himself off with the towel. "She is; how do you say. Desperate for a man around the house, no?"

"Yes, she is." Dudley said. "Come, Rabies. Charlie & I are relaxing before the wedding. We're watching Al Bundy on tv."

"Okayith." Rabies said.

Then they both go into the living room, leaving Peg to suck on the banana.

"Oh, Dr. Rabies! You're so good!" she said, as she continues on sucking off the banana.

The audience laughs at this.

Rabies sat on the couch, next to Charlie.

"Hey, Rabies." Charlie greeted. "Had a wonderful night, huh?"

"Ja!" Rabies said. "It was, like they say; kick-ass, no?"

"Yeah!" Dudley & Charlie exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"So, Agent Puppy, brother." Rabies started. "You are excited, that you're goink to be marryink Katswell darlink, no?"

"I sure am, Rabies brother!" Dudley exclaims. "I've never knew, that I was gonna marry Kitty. I always thought, we would always be friends. But now, we're gonna be husband & wife!"

"Ja!" Rabies said. "That is somethink, no?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Hey, bro." Charlie started. "What about your mini you?"

"What about him?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"Is he coming to the wedding?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah. Of course, bro." Dudley said. "Why you asked?"

"I was just wondering." Charlie said. "That's all."

"Oh, okay." Dudley said, as he looks at his watch.

It was almost lunchtime.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "It's almost lunchtime!"

"What? Already?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Damn! Time is flying by. Soon, it'll be time for the wedding!"

"Ja!" Rabies said. "By the way, Agent Puppy brother. Did you pick up your tux yet?"

Dudley facepalms himself, as a loud slap sound was heard, as the audience laughs.

"Dammit! No!" Dudley sniffs. "God! I am so fuckin' stupid!"

"Tell us something, that we don't know, little bro." Charlie said as the audience laughs.

Dudley thinks.

"Well." Dudley started. "Did you know that Burger King is selling onion rings now?"

"Really?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Wow!" said Charlie happily. "I just love onion rings!"

"Me too!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Rabies took out his car keys.

"Come fellows." he said. "We can go & pick up tux for Agent Puppy brother, then we go to fast food restaurant & by some food with onion rinks. That'll be a smart move, no?"

"JA!" Dudley & Charlie exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Okayith!" Rabies said. "Let's go!"

Then the three dogs leave the house, as Peg continues sucking on the banana.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house.<strong>

Ms. Katswell & all the girls walk in with their bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay, girls." Carmen said. "Set the dresses in the bathroom."

"Okay, Ms. Katswell." the girls said, as they took their bridesmaid dresses to the bathroom.

Kitty sits on the couch.

"Ahhhh!" she sighs.

Carmen sits next to her.

"Tired?" she asks.

"A tiny bit, mom." Kitty said.

"Well, don't fall asleep, dear." Ms. Katswell said. "I don't want you, missing your special day."

Kitty turns to her.

"I'm so excited, mom!" she said. "I feel all giddy and all that!"

"That's good." Ms. Katswell said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Ms. Katswell stands up, but Kitty stopped her.

"I'll get it, mom." she said, as she went & get the door.

She opens up the door.

There standing there, was Kitty's & Roz's older sister; Alicia with her suitcases.

"Hello there, little sis!" Alicia said, as she sets down her suitcases.

"Alicia!" Kitty exclaims, as she hugs her older sister.

"How's my little sis, doing on her wedding day?" asks Alicia.

"I'm good, older sis." Alicia said. "And I brought someone here with me."

Then she moves out of the way & there standing there was Kaylee & another cat girl, who was wearing a dark purple shirt, black jean shorts, white socks, & black Nikes.

"Hello, Katswell darlink." Kaylee said.

"KAYLEE SISTER?!" Catastrophe said.

Then she goes over to her.

"How are you, older sister?" she asks.

"I'm good, little sis." Kaylee said. "I've brought older sister; Janet."

"Hello there, little sis." greeted Janet. "I see, that you're doink well."

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

Then she grabs Kitty.

The audience laughs.

"And this is Kitty Katswell darlink." she said. "She's the one, that's goink to get married today."

"Hello." Kitty said. "Please to meet you. Catastrophe never said, that she haves another older sister."

"Well, here I am!" Janet said.

"Don't just stand there, yapping." Alicia said, as the audience laughs. "Help me, with these suitcases!"

"Okay." said the Katswell sisters & Katz sisters in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they go get Alicia's, Kaylee's, & Janet's suitcases.

Ms. Katswell walks up to them.

"Well, I see my very firstborn is here." she said, as she hugs Alicia, as the audience awws at this scene.

"Hi, mom." Alicia said. "It's been a long time!"

"Yes it has!" Ms. Katswell said, as she continues hugging her eldest child.

Then she lets her go.

"So, tell me. How's wrestling the alligators going?" Ms. Katswell asked.

"It's going great, mom!" Alicia said. "Just before I came inside, I just wrestled one, who was walking down the street."

* * *

><p>It shows Francisco all tied up on the street.<p>

The audience laughs at him.

"Ahhhh! This is my first time out of jail in nearly a year & now, I just got wrestled & tied up, by a girl cat!" he exclaims. "I wonder how, can things get any lamer."

Then a bus full of models pulls up next to him.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" the sexy models laughs, as the audience laughs.

Then the bus speeds off.

"Ow. My pride." Francisco said, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p>"I still have all of my limbs." Alicia said, as she showed Carmen her legs &amp; arms.<p>

"That's a relief." Mrs. Katswell said.

Then the Katswell sisters, & Katz sisters walks up.

"There. Your suitcases is in the living room." Kitty said.

"That's good." Alicia said.

Then her stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Damn!" Alicia said. "I'm hungry!"

She turns to Kitty.

"Is there a place around here, that sells hot dogs?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah!" Roz butted in, as the audience laughs. "There's this place called; JJ's Hot Dogs. There hot dogs are to die for!"

"Oh, yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "I love their foot long hot dogs."

Janet & Kaylee turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"Is this true, little sisters?" they asked.

"I guess." Chaos said. "I've never had a hot dog from there."

"Me neither." Catastrophe said.

"Talking about hot dogs is making me hungry!" Karey exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Well." Kitty said. "Looks like, we all going to get hot dogs from JJ.'s."

Then she turns to Mrs. Katswell.

"We all are going to JJ's Hot Dogs for lunch, mom." she said.

"Okay, girls." Carmen said. "Can I have the keys to the white car outside? I need to go home & pick up your little sister."

Kitty gives her the keys to the old TUFF mobile.

"Here you go, mom." she said.

"Thanks." Mrs. Katswell said, as she leaves.

Kitty turns to the other girls.

"Come on, girls!" she said. "Off to JJ's!"

"YEAH!" the other girls cheered, as the audience laughs.

Then they leave the house & jumped into the new TUFF mobile. Then Kitty speeds off towards JJ.'s.

The audience whoos at this.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sellafield's Weapons Store.<strong>

Jack was looking at a bunch of weapons.

"Mmmmm? What type of weapon, should I get?" he mutters to himself.

Then the store clerk walks up to him.

"Need any help sir?" he asks.

Jack turns to him.

"I'm looking for a weapon, that's capable of stopping a wedding." Jack started, before he stopped. "I mean, I'm looking for a weapon, to hold up a money mint! Yeah."

The audience laughs.

"Well, sir." the clerk said. "For holding up a money mint, you would need the UltraDoom 5000!"

Then he takes out a weapon, which looked like a mix of a bazooka & flamethrower.

"With this baby, everyone will grovel at your feet." the store clerk said, as the audience laughs.

"Great!" Jack said with an evil smirk. "I'll take it!"

"Okay!" the store clerk said, as the audience laughs. "So, do you wanna check it out now, or do you wanna look around some more?"

"I wanna look around some more first, my fine man." Jack said.

"Okay." the store clerk said, as he put the weapon into a cart.

Then they both walk off.

On the other side of the store, Money Bags & Jeeves was looking at some weapons.

"Hmmmm? What should I buy?" Money Bags asks herself.

The store clerk walks up.

"Can I help you, Mrs.?" he asks.

Money Bags turns to him.

"I'm looking for a weapon, that's capable of stopping a wedding." Money Bags replies. "And I'm also looking for a weapon, that'll put down a certain miserable cur for good, too!"

"Oh! You're looking for the Megadogstopper 5.0." the clerk said. "That's in aisle 30A."

"30A." Money Bags repeated. "Come on, Jeeves."

"Yes, madame." Jeeves said.

Then they go to the aisle.

At Aisle 30A.

Money Bags & Jeeves sees the weapon.

"Ahhhh! There it is!" Money Bags shouted. "The ultimate weapon to stop Katswell from marrying that mutt!"

Then she goes to it.

She was about to grab it, when another hand reaches for it.

Both hands hit each other.

The audience laughs.

"Hey! I saw this weapon first!" Money Bags shouted.

The belonger to the second hand was Jack.

"No, bitch!" Jack sniffed. "I was!"

"No me!" Money Bags shouted.

"No, me!" Jack retorted.

"I WAS FIRST!" Money Bags hollers.

"NO! I WAS!" Jack hollers.

The two criminals glare at each other.

"Are you Money Bags, one of the richest villains in Petropolis?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Money Bags sniffs. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jack." Jack started. "Jack Rabbit."

Then he gives Money Bags his card.

"Jack Rabbit? I've heard of you." Money Bags started. "You used to be Katswell's old partner, who then went on his own. You came back, to 'recruit' Katswell for your own company & tried to drain her brain of all the secret agent top secrets shit & sell them to super villains."

"Yep. That's right." Jack said, as he held his head up high, as the audience laughs. "I would've succeeded too, if it weren't for that meddling mutt!"

The audience laughs at the overused Scooby-Doo line.

"Yeah." Money Bags said.

"Then I got out of prison after several months & pretended that I was good and went out on a date with Kitty." Jack started. "But unfortunately, _Dippy_ somehow switched brains with her, & he outsmarted me again, thus sending me back to jail!"

"You dated, Katswell?" Money Bags asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "But I was only pretending."

"Oh." Money Bags said. "Good thing. I was about to say, that cats should marry cats. No other species."

"Oh." Jack mutters. "You're one of those people."

"Yep." Money Bags said.

Jack then thinks.

"Money Bags?" he said. "Didn't you go to Secret Agent College?"

Money Bags aims her gun at his head.

"Don't you even fuckin' dare!" she shouted. "No one's gonna drain my brain!"

Jack puts on a nervous smile.

"Okay! Okay! The thought's gone!" he says quickly & nervously, as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Money Bags said, as she puts her gun down. "So, Jack. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy a weapon, to stop Kitty's & _Dougie's_ wedding!" he said, as the audience laughs at him getting Dudley's name wrong again. "And you?"

"I'm doing the same thing as you." Money Bags started. "Except, I wanna kill that mutt, she loves."

"Oh!" Jack said.

Money Bags then thinks.

"Hey, Jack. How about, we both join forces to stop that fucking wedding?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" Jack said. "We both can stop Dorky for good! And I'll kidnap Kitty & finally drain her brain of her top secrets!"

"And that mutt will be dead!" Money Bags says in a evil voice.

Then they both started laughing maniacally & long.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" they laughed evilly.

Then the store clerk walks up to them.

"So, are you two are gonna by something?" he asks, as the audience laughs.

"Yes, my fine sir." Money Bags said, as she grabs the Megadogstopper 5.0. "There, done!"

"Good." the store clerk said. "I'll check you both out."

Then they go to the check-out.

"Cash or charge?" the clerk asks.

Jack takes out his S.T.U.F.F. credit card.

"No, Jack." Money Bags said, as she takes out wads of money, as the audience laughs. "I'm paying for this!"

Then she gives the clerk the money.

"Keep the change." Money Bags said, as Jeeves & Jack took their weapons.

"Paper or plastic?" the clerk asked, as the audience laughs.

"Neither!" Jack said.

"Okay." the store clerk said. "Thank you for shopping at Sellafield's for your evil destruction needs."

"Let's go stop that wedding!" Money Bags said evilly.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Come on, Jeeves." Money Bags orders.

"Yes, madame." Jeeves said.

Then they all leave Sellafield's.

"Another day. Another dollar." the store clerk said, as the audience laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

All of the wedding guests was arriving at the DeLisle Park Church now.

The Chief was the church usher for the occasion.

Mini TUFF walks in wearing their nicest clothes.

"Hey there, Mini TUFF." he greeted.

"Hey, Chief!" Mini TUFF greeted back.

"Are you friends with the bride or the groom?" he asks.

"Uh, we're both of their friends." the minis said.

"Oh!" the Chief said. "I'm still buzzed."

The audience laughs.

"We can tell." the minis said, as the audience laughs.

"Well, sit in the front row." the Chief said.

"Okay." the minis said.

Then they go to the seats, that was in the front row.

Then Penny walks in.

"Are you friends with the bride or groom?" the Chief asks.

"Bride." Penny said.

"Sit in the left side of the church with the rest of the bride's friends." the Chief said.

So, Penny goes inside.

Mercedes walks in.

"I'm with her." Mercedes said.

"Okay." the Chief said.

Mercedes follows Penny.

Jersey walks in.

"Are you friends with the bride or groom?" the Chief asks.

"Hey, they're both of my friends." Jersey said.

"Sit in the front row, please." the Chief said.

Then Jersey goes to the front row.

Keswick walks up.

"What's your name?" the Chief asks, as the audience laughs.

"Chief. You kn-kn-know me." Keswick says.

"Name, please?" the Chief said.

"Fine!" Keswick sniffs. "Keswick."

The Chief looks at the clipboard.

"Nope. There's no Keswick on here." he said, as the audience laughs.

"Oh! I ma-ma-mean, Herbert Dumbrowski." Keswick said, as the audience laughs.

"Herbert Dumbrowski." the Chief said. "It says, that you're supposed to be a church usher."

Keswick takes the clipboard.

"Name pla-pla-please?" Keswick asks.

"Herbert Dumbrowski." the Chief said.

"Sorry. Not on the list." Keswick said, as the audience laughs.

"But that's impossible!?" the Chief asks, as the audience laughs.

It shows Dudley in his dressing room, struggling to put on his tie.

"Dammit!" he sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then he covers up his mouth.

"I mustn't say that word in a church!" he said.

Then he started doing a sign.

"God! Forgive me." he said, as the audience laughs.

Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Dudley called.

Charlie walks in.

He was wearing black tux & tie.

"So, are you ready, little brother?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he continues struggling with his tie. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Here. Lemme help you, little brother." Charlie said, as he took his tie.

Then he ties it up right.

"There." Charlie said.

"Thanks, bro." Dudley said.

"Anytime, little bro." Charlie said. "So, are you ready to wed?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Charlie said.

Then they leave the dressing room.

"Wait a minute, Charlie." Dudley said.

"What is it, little bro?" Charlie asks.

"I just gotta do something first." Dudley said.

Then he starts dancing.

The audience laughs & whoos at this.

"There. Done!" Dudley said.

"What was that about?" Charlie asks.

"I was just enjoying my last few seconds, as a Bachelor." Dudley said. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright." Charlie said.

Then both brothers go to the altar.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kitty's dressing room.<strong>

Kitty was getting ready.

She was putting on makeup, which made her look prettier than usual.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Roz enters.

She was wearing a dark emerald green bridesmaid dress & dark emerald closed toed high heels.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

"Are you almost ready, sis?" she asks.

"Yes, Roz." Kitty said.

"Good." Roz said. "There's someone here to see you."

"Send them in!" Kitty said.

"Okay." Roz said. "Come on in!"

Then a tan cat with black hair, green eyes, wearing a nice dark blue dress & black pumps walks in.

"SIS!" she called.

"Gabriella!" Kitty called.

Then Gabriella runs up to her & hugs her.

"I can't believe, that my older sister is getting married!" Gabriella exclaims. "I just had to come here & see it for myself!"

"Well, it's true, little sister." Kitty said, as she applies some red lipstick.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Gabriella asks, as the audience laughs.

"His name's; Dudley Puppy." Kitty answers.

"You mean, your partner?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"You must really love him, huh?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"I hope, he takes care of you, older sister." Gabriella said. "Well, I'll be waiting with the rest of the family."

Then she leaves.

"I was about to say the very same thing, sis." Roz said, as the audience laughs. "Looks like, she beat me to it."

"That's okay, Rozzie." Kitty said.

"I just can't believe it." Roz started. "You're marrying, Duds!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I sure am. I wish, dad was here to see this."

"Yeah." Roz said. "But he was too busy with his schedule."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready." said a voice.

"Okay!" Kitty called out. "Put my veil on, please?"

"Alright." Roz said, as she puts on Kitty's veil. "Goodbye, Kitty Katswell."

The audience awws at this sisterly sign of affection.

"Thanks, sis." Kitty said, as Roz opens up the door.

There standing outside the door, was Mini Kitty & Mini Roz.

"Hey, Kitty!" they greeted.

"Hello, minis." Kitty greeted.

"What do we get to do?" they asked.

"Well, you two get to be the flower girls." Kitty said.

"That's great!" the mini twins exclaims, as the audience laughs. "But who's gonna help you with your train?"

"I gave that job to two boys named; Chico & Smokey." Kitty said.

Just then, the two cat brothers walks up, wearing black tuxedos.

"We're here, Mrs. Katswell!" they said.

"Okay, boys." Kitty said. "Grab hold of it."

Then Smokey & Chico did.

"Now, let's go." Kitty said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Altar.<strong>

Everyone was waiting.

The bridal march begins.

Everyone looks & Mini Kitty & Mini Roz comes out first, throwing flower pedals.

Then came Roz, as the head bridesmaid, with Karey, Catastrophe, & Chaos as the other bridesmaids. And last, but not least; the bride Kitty, with Chico & Smokey carrying her train.

The guests took photos of her, as she walked up to the altar.

Dudley was in awe, when he saw how pretty Kitty looked.

"She's pretty, bro." Charlie whispers to him.

"Ja! She is, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies also whispered to him.

"I know, Best man." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "I know."

Kitty reaches the altar now.

"Hi, Dudley." she whispers.

Dudley smiles widely, as the audience laughs.

The music ends & the reverend starts to speak.

"Brothers & sisters. We are gathered here today to join this cat & this dog in holy matrimony." he said.

Then he continues on.

It shows outside of the church now.

Money Bags' limo pulls up in front.

They get out of it.

"So, when are we suppose to know, when to interrupt?" Jack asks.

"We just rush in there." Money Bags said. "Duh!"

"Right. Right." Jack said, as the audience laughs. "So, we rush in now?"

"YEAH!" Money Bags sniffs. "NOW!"

"Alrighty then." Jack said.

Then they rush into the church.

It shows the reverend now.

"Now, whoever objects to this union getting married, please say it now or forever hold your peace." he said.

Then Money Bags & Jack rushes in.

Everyone gasps for some stupid reason.

"I OBJECT!" Money Bags shouted.

"ME TOO!" Jack also shouted.

Kitty & Dudley turns to them.

"Jack!" Dudley said.

"_Dippy_." Jack said, screwing up Dudley's name again, as the audience laughs.

"It's Dudley! Get it right!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Jack said, as the audience laughs.

"Money Bags!" Kitty sniffs.

"Katswell." Money Bags said.

The reverend turns to Money Bags & Jack.

"Why do you two don't want this union to form?" he asks.

"Because." Money Bags started. "I don't want her to marry him!"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "This dog is a idiot!"

"That's right!" Money Bags said.

"And I want to marry Kitty for myself!" Jack said, as he went for Kitty.

"WHAT!?" Money Bags exclaims. "I don't want you to marry her, either! I want her to marry someone of her species! Not some damn mutt or a filthy rabbit!"

"I'm a filthy rabbit?" Jack asks. "I'm a filthy rabbit!?"

"Yes, you are!" Money Bags said, as she grabs the Megadogstopper 5.0 and aims it at Dudley. "Time to say nighty-night, mongrel!"

Then she shoots off the weapon.

Dudley jumps out of the way.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted.

Jack grabs Kitty.

"Now, Kitty." he started. "You will marry me & become Mrs. Jack Rabbit!"

Then he aims the UltraDoom 5000 at the reverend.

"Now, marry us!" he shouted. "If you know, what's good for you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley shouted.

Then he growls & gives Jack a Super Ultra Puppy punch, thus knocking Jack out, unconscious.

Then Kitty karate kicks the Megadogstopper 5.0 out of Money Bags' hands.

The weapon falls onto the floor & Roz picks it up.

"LET'S GET THEM!" the Chief shouted.

Then everyone started beating the hell out of Money Bags & Jack.

The audience laughs, applaudes, & cheers to this.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later.<strong>

Money Bags & Jack was being carried away to jail, by the TUFF police.

Money Bags had bandages all over her & a sling on her arm.

"Just wait until, I get out again!" she shouted. "I'll make you sorry! All of you!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Kitty shouted, as Money Bags & Jack into the TUFF paddy wagon, and it takes off.

"Now." the Chief started. "Back to the wedding!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then they go back inside the church & the wedding continues.

The reverend continues.

"Dudley Puppy." he said. "Do you take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Dudley said.

Then the reverend turns to Kitty.

"Kitty Katswell." he started. "Do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kitty said.

"If anyone, who wants to object to this union, speak up now or forever hold your peace." the reverend said.

No one says anything.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband & wife." the reverend said. "You may kiss the bride!"

And at that moment; Dudley pulls Kitty close and lays a big passionate kiss on her sexy lips.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he kisses her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she enjoys the kiss.

Everyone cheers & applaudes, as did the audience.

"Time for the reception now!" Karey shouted.

It shows the Chief crying.

"I just love weddings, Keswick!" he said, as he blows his nose on Keswick's tux.

The audience laughs at this.

"That's my ba-ba-best tux!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then everyone goes to the reception now.

* * *

><p><strong>At the reception.<strong>

Everyone was having a great time.

The families were getting to know each other. The Chief was getting drunk, & the guests were eating or having fun.

Kitty & Dudley was standing at the wedding cake, which had two miniature figures of them on top.

They were ready to cut into it.

Carmen & Peg had their digital cameras.

"Ready?" they asked them.

"Yeah!" the new married couple said.

"1. 2. 3!" Carmen & Peg said.

Then they took their pictures, as Kitty & Dudley cut into the cake together.

The audience applaudes to this.

"Time for cake!" Kitty announced.

Then she serves everyone the cake & the party continues.

The Chief holds up his little glass.

"To Agents Katswell & Puppy." he said drunkenly, as the audience laughs. "The best...I so fuckin' drunk right now!"

"We know!" everyone said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs.

Roz raises her glass.

"I would like to make a toast." she started.

Everyone looks at her.

"When I first joined TUFF last year. I never known, that my two partners. My older twin & Dudley would marry each other." she said, as she looks at Kitty & Dudley with a smile on her face. "I would always thought, that they would always be boyfriend & girlfriend. To my two partners."

Then everyone clink their glasses & drink the champagne.

Minutes later, Kitty picks up her bouquet.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" she shouted to the bridesmaid.

"YEAH!" all of the bridesmaids cheered, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty throws the bouquet.

The bridesmaids scrambled to get it.

Roz picks it up.

"I got it!" she exclaims.

Catastrophe pouts.

"Fuck! I wanted the bouquet!" she sniffs, as she kicks a can.

The audience laughs.

Kitty smiles.

"Oh, Catastrophe." she said.

"What?" Catastrophe asks.

"This." Kitty said.

Then she gives Catastrophe a long & passionate kiss.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

Then Kitty breaks off the kiss.

"There. Did you like that?" she asks Catastrophe.

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face, as the audience whoos & laughs.

"I'm glad." Kitty said.

Then she gives Catastrophe another bouquet.

"Here you go, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

"JA! I've got one! I've got one!" Catastrophe shouted, as she holds her bouquet high with pride. "Thankink you, Katswell darlink! Thankink you!"

"You're welcome, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she went over to Dudley.

"Ready for another kiss, my wonderful wife?" Dudley asks.

"Hell, yeah!" Kitty exclaims.

Then they kiss again, with Dudley feeling on Kitty's sexy thighs.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

The kissing soon stops.

"Ready to take our first dance, as husband & wife?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, honey." Kitty said.

"Alright, then." Dudley said.

Then the floor clears off, as the newly wedded couple started slow-dancing with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>It was later now.<strong>

The reception was winding down now.

All of the guests was standing outside, waiting for Kitty & Dudley to depart the church and get into the limo, & leave for their honeymoon.

The minis had some small tubes of soap bubbles.

While everyone else had confetti & rice.

"This is the best wedding, I ever went to!" Gabriella exclaims. "Matter of fact. This is my first one, that I ever went to!"

The audience laughs at this.

"This is da best fuckin' wedding, that I ever went to!" Jersey exclaims. "This is better than my brother's!"

Then Dudley & Kitty runs out of the church now.

Everyone cheers & applaudes for the newlywed couple.

They threw the confetti & rice, as the minis & some kids started blowing bubbles.

Kitty & Dudley stop right in front of their mothers.

"Well, mom." Dudley started. "I'm finally married."

"Oh, Dudley. I'm so happy for you!" Peg exclaims.

"I'm so happy for my little girl!" said Carmen happily. "Now go out there & bring me back some grandkids!"

"Mom!" Kitty blushes, as the audience laughs.

"What?" Carmen asks. "I do want some grandkids."

"Okay, mom." Kitty said.

"Now, you kids go have fun on your honeymoon now." Peg said. "You hear?"

"Yes, mom!" Kitty & Dudley said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then the newlyweds get into their limo now.

All of the guests applaudes.

The Chief was crying.

"I just love weddings!" he said, as he blows his nose onto Keswick's tux again.

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls down the limo window.

"Bye, everyone!" she called. "We'll see you in a month!"

Then she looks at the camera.

"Thank you for reading the first season of The Kitty Katswell Show." Kitty said. "I really hope, that you had fun reading it. This is Kitty Katswell-Puppy, signing out!"

Then she blows out a kiss & smiles sexually.

The limo windows rolls up & the limo takes off, with a sign that said; 'Finally married' on its back.

All of the guests cheered & applauded, as the audience cheers and applaudes.

The new Kitty Katswell Show theme plays, as the credits rolls & the audience applaudes.

_**Hope you enjoyed my fic. Tune in to next month for season 2!**_

_**The End**_


End file.
